


My Lovely Piece of Cake

by Izuspp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 249,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp
Summary: Erwin es un hombre quien no encaja en ninguno de los estándares de belleza, para ser más específicos, está gordo. Razón por la cual ha sufrido mucho durante su vida. Levi por su parte, tiene dos grandes sueños: Ser el mejor en su profesión y ganarse el amor del robusto rubio. Pero para ello tendrá que romper innumerables barreras que Erwin se ha puesto a lo largo de su vida.AU Shingeki no KyojinAdvertencias:-Ligero OoC en la mayoría del fic, aunque creo que a veces sí me voy a tener que abusar un poco.-Arriesgarse a un coma diabético con tanto fluff .-Tema cliché al principio pero luego ya se pone mejor xD-Sí habrá Lemon pero cuando la historia esté muuuy avanzada, los que me han leído saben que yo solo meto lemon cuando es necesario.





	1. La vida es complicada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marian_Nightroad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_Nightroad/gifts).



> ¡Bienvenidas/os a mi nuevo proyecto! Agradezco que me acompañen en esta nueva historia.  
> Si es primera vez que me leen, les ruego que también se pasen por mis otros fics de SnK estoy segura de que no se arrepentirán de leerlos. Si ya me han seguido en otros, tengo fe en que no les decepcionaré con este nuevo fic.  
> Primero que todo quisiera aclarar que esto es meramente recreativo, en ningún momento quisiera que nadie se ofendiera por el tema que se presenta a continuación. También dependiendo del punto de vista, esta historia puede ser realista o muy exagerada, no en todas las sociedades el estar pasado de peso es tan castigado, pero hay muchas en las que sí. Yo solo tomo la oportunidad para crear un drama agradable para que podamos entretenernos.  
> Quiero explicarles un poco el motivo e inspiración para escribir esta historia:  
> Si me siguen en EruRi Fans Español en Facebook y me han puesto atención, hace tiempo estuve por meses buscando unas tiras hasta que al fin me ayudaron a dar con ellas. Es que Erwin gordito se me hizo TAN adorable, abrazable y tierno, que debía sí o sí encontrar esas tiras. Pero son muy cortas, y quedé con ganas de más, por eso me decidí a escribir el fic. Además creo que ya es hora de escribir algo fluff pero serio. Si quieren ver las tiras pueden buscar en los álbumes de la página, se llaman “Debuvin to Rivai” Yo las amé jejeje.  
> Otra de mis fuentes de inspiración es “Antique Bakery”, yo amo ese anime con todo mi ser, y lo veo por lo menos una vez al año. Si lo han visto probablemente vean algunas leves referencias, aunque espero que no se note porque realmente no me gusta copiar nada.  
> Por favor lean más notas al final y de todo corazón espero que les guste esta historia, yo la escribí con demasiado amor.

** My Lovely Piece of Cake **

**Capítulo I: La vida es complicada**

 

   Erwin era un niño completamente normal, común y corriente pero también muy feliz. Criado con mucho amor por sus padres quienes eran sus únicos parientes con vida; hasta que un día a la temprana edad de siete años, su madre contrajo una enfermedad mortal que causó su repentino fallecimiento.

 El señor Smith, padre de Erwin, era una persona amable y comprensiva; trabajaba como profesor de historia en la universidad del distrito Rose, y era sobre todo un hombre sumamente inteligente. Pero desafortunadamente, no sabía cómo hacerse cargo de un niño él solo. Amaba a Erwin por sobre todas las cosas, pero con la muerte de su esposa, si bien no se derrumbó ya que debía ser fuerte para su hijo aunque le doliera, las cosas no le fueron demasiado bien al principio.

   El pequeño Erwin sufrió mucho con el fallecimiento de su madre, el funeral fue muy doloroso para su padre, a quien se le partía el corazón al ver a su hijo sumido en la más profunda tristeza. El hombre encontraba muy intranquilo al no saber qué hacer; le preocupaba el hecho de pensar qué iba a ser de su pequeño sin la orientación y amor del seno materno. ¿Sería capaz de criarlo de manera adecuada sin el apoyo de su difunta esposa? El señor Smith no lo sabía, tenía miedo de no poder hacerse cargo correctamente de él. Erwin se la pasaba deprimido todo el tiempo, extrañaba a su madre y no comprendía porqué los había tenido que dejar tan pronto.  Su padre le adoraba pero no le daba el mismo tipo de caricias, besos, ni abrazos que ella le daba. Lloraba constantemente sabiendo que jamás se iba a volver a encontrar en su cálido y amoroso regazo.

  Con tal de que su hijo se pudiese sobreponer a la pérdida de su madre, el señor Smith procuraba llenar a Erwin de todos los caprichos que su bolsillo le permitiera, fue así como terminó comprando golosinas todos los días después de salir del trabajo, las cuales le llevaba a su hijo, quien las recibía gustoso. El pequeño rubio, aprendió a sobrellevar el dolor llenando su estómago con todo lo  que su padre le regalaba diariamente y fue así como encontró refugio en la sencilla acción de comer. Sus favoritos eran los pasteles y más si eran de chocolate,  aparte de que su sabor y textura eran deliciosos; adoraba cómo  siempre iban muy bien decorados, con diseños muy bonitos. Al poco tiempo, el pequeño Erwin había formado una redonda barriguita, y sus mejillas se habían inflado graciosamente.

   Para la mayoría de amistades del señor Smith, Erwin era un niño adorable y educado, y su nueva rechoncha apariencia, solo les hacía verlo mucho más tierno, por lo que ni él ni su padre le tomaron demasiada importancia. Fue así como dejaron pasar los años y Erwin continuó creciendo como un niño normal y feliz, rodeado del amor de su padre y las amistades de este. Quienes también al sentir pena por él, ya que no hay nada más trágico para un infante que perder el amor materno, también lo llenaban de regalos y postres para intentar distraerlo de su dolor.

   Durante el resto de su infancia, a Erwin no le hizo falta nada. Era feliz como cualquier otro infante, tenía amigos con quien jugar en el vecindario y en la escuela; así que para el señor Smith, todo apuntaba a que había hecho un buen trabajo con la crianza de su hijo, se sentía orgulloso de él ya que pudo ser fuerte y cada vez el dolor de recordar a su madre era menos, hasta que con los años se convirtió en un bello recuerdo para ambos. Al parecer, todo iba marchando bien.

  Pero llegó la adolescencia, la etapa más complicada de todo ser humano; en donde se forman las inseguridades y los traumas, además es la época en donde todo es nuevo y confuso. También, es el período de la vida en el que las personas pueden llegar a ser más crueles, y herir los sentimientos de alguien muy fácilmente de manera deliberada. Lamentablemente, al momento de entrar en esta fase de su vida, Erwin ya se podía considerar una persona con algo de sobrepeso, lo cual no pasaba desapercibido para sus compañeros de clase.

   Eso, sumado al hecho de que Erwin había heredado la inteligencia de su padre, por lo cual los demás lo percibían como “el nerd” de la clase; misma razón por la que sus profesores también le tenían mucho aprecio. El conjunto era coronado por la personalidad del joven: era absolutamente inocente, y tenía un corazón muy puro, siempre buscaba la manera de llevarse bien con todos y poder ayudarles en todo lo que pudiese, aun siendo algo tímido desde niño. Aunque en un principio no tuvo problemas para congeniar con los demás y tener amigos, al ir creciendo cada vez se iba quedando más solitario, debido a que lo hacían a un lado, lo cual logró que Erwin terminara su niñez siendo alguien bastante cohibido.

  Por todas esas razones, durante su etapa de secundaria, Erwin fue víctima de burlas y maltratos por parte de sus compañeros y compañeras de clase. Hacían mofa de su apariencia, le tenían envidia por llevar excelentes notas y ser “el favorito” de varios de los profesores, y le jugaban bromas pesadas. Pero Erwin jamás intentó defenderse, y aceptaba todo maltrato y discriminación por parte de ellos con resignación.

  No logró hacer amigos, los que no se burlaban de él simplemente lo ignoraban o hablaban solo lo necesario cuando las actividades de clase así lo requerían. A quienes no les importaba la apariencia de Erwin, lo veían como una persona bastante aburrida, que no tenía nada que aportar, ya que él no hablaba demasiado, de manera que nadie nunca buscó su amistad. Tampoco se unió a ningún club o formó parte de otras actividades sociales.  Sus descansos los pasaba en solitario con la nariz metida en algún libro, lo cual le ayudaba a distraerse de la realidad; nada mejor que vivir mil aventuras y vidas diferentes por medio de su imaginación, que vivir su propia y triste vida.

  Pero después de todo, Erwin era un adolescente como todos los demás y nada lo salvaba de las situaciones que esta etapa trae a la vida de cualquier persona. Una vez, teniendo dieciséis años, el joven rubio se enamoró de una de sus compañeras. Se trataba de una hermosa jovencita de esbelta figura, cabello largo y unos increíbles ojos con los cuales hacía suspirar a más de uno de sus compañeros. Su nombre era Marie. Debido a que Erwin se le quedaba mirando absorto, y el hecho de que se sonrojaba de sobremanera cuando la tenía cerca, algunos de los matones de la clase se percataron de sus sentimientos por ella y le jugaron una mala pasada que afectaría negativamente personalidad de Erwin.

  Uno de ellos, fingió querer darle consejos para que consiguiera acercarse a su compañera y terminar confesándose a ella _. “Me he dado cuenta cómo la miras Erwin. Pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré y verás cómo con mis consejos la tendrás comiendo de tu mano en un santiamén.”_ Fueron las palabras con las que logro engañar al inocente corazón del rubio, el cual se sintió muy esperanzado al escuchar que tenía oportunidad de conseguir el amor de aquella jovencita.

  Durante un par de semanas, el gamberro y sus malintencionados compinches, actuaron como si fueran buenos amigos de Erwin, lo cual le daba ánimos y apaciguaba las inseguridades del rubio. Luego de tanta insistencia, por parte de ellos, el joven decidió finalmente confesarle sus sentimientos a Marie, y por supuesto que se lo mencionó a sus “nuevos amigos” muy emocionado. El escenario estaba preparado: Erwin escribió una carta, citando a la joven para que se vieran detrás de la escuela al terminar las clases, allí tomaría el valor y le expresaría los puros sentimientos que  llevaba en su corazón.

  Tal y como sus compañeros lo planearon, así habían salido las cosas: La joven acudió a la cita, aconsejada por ellos ya que desde un principio no pensaba ir. Erwin se encontraba extremadamente nervioso, sus manos temblaban y su cara estaba roja cual tomate, pero ya estando allí, no había vuelta atrás; además sus “amigos” le habían dado ánimos y le habían jurado que sabían que la muchacha también tenía sentimientos por él. Así que respiró profundo y juntando todo el valor que pudo, le confesó sus sentimientos a la joven, mostrándole la más radiante sonrisa y pidiéndole humildemente que fuera su novia.

  El corazón de Erwin se partió en mil pedazos, con la estruendosa risa que provenía de la joven tras su confesión, y terminó de hacerse trizas al escuchar las palabras con las cuáles lo rechazó. _“¿Crees que alguien tan bonita como yo, podría estar con un cerdo como tú? ¿Qué no te has visto al espejo? Tú la única relación que puedes tener es con la comida. Además, eres un nerd. ¿Qué dirían de mí los demás si me vieran con alguien como tú?”_ aun riendo como si le acabaran de contar el chiste más gracioso, Marie se alejó dejándolo petrificado.  Y como si fuera poco, el resto de matones salieron de su escondite para hacer burla del rubio, quien terminó destrozado luego de darse cuenta que le habían tendido una trampa.

  Tan solo un par de días después, Erwin se enteró de que Marie había comenzado a salir con Nile Dawk; quien era uno de sus compañeros de clase, que si bien no era de los que se metían con él, en más de una ocasión le había tocado trabajar con él en algún proyecto, era cortés pero a la vez cortante con él. Y cuando no tenían que trabajar juntos era de quienes lo ignoraban. Nile no le parecía un mal chico, pero aun así fue doloroso para él, ver que su primer amor murió antes de comenzar, siendo rechazado de manera tan cruel y que la chica se quedara con una de las pocas personas que no le desagradaban del todo.

   Como de costumbre, Erwin terminó ahogando sus penas en comida. Para el señor Smith no era raro que su hijo se sirviera dos o tres raciones de su plato. O que se encerrara en su habitación llevando consigo varios paquetes de frituras, chocolates y dulces. Simplemente había aprendido que la comida hacía feliz a su hijo, y ya que había perdido a su madre desde muy pequeño, y no tenía ningún amigo para compartir. ¿Quién era él para quitarle lo único que le hacía realmente feliz? El joven no había alcanzado un peso demasiado peligroso, de hecho aún no se le podía considerar como alguien obeso. Pero luego de que rompieran su corazón por primera vez, aumentó al menos unos cinco kilos más, producto de  aquel dolor.

   Aunque eso no fue todo lo que ocurrió, también la poca autoestima que tenía cayó por los suelos, y se volvió una persona mucho más insegura. Durante el resto de sus años de secundaria, se rindió al tratar de tener amigos, porque hasta ese día todavía lo seguía intentando, aunque muy esporádicamente ya que sabía que nadie quería que lo vieran junto a un “nerd culo grasoso” como muchas veces le habían dicho. Y como Erwin era un alma noble, nunca quiso preocupar a su padre, así que con él siempre fingía que todo estaba bien y que no le importaba no tener amigos. Su refugio sería el alimento, los libros y los videojuegos.

   El Señor Smith nunca supo que la vida de su hijo era tan miserable, estaba orgulloso de que había crecido como un joven saludable, amable y educado. Y el que no tuviese amigos se lo atribuía a los cambios propios de la adolescencia, como era su primer y único hijo,  no tenía la experiencia suficiente para percatarse de que no estaba llevando una vida feliz, además Erwin se encargó de que jamás se enterara. No deseaba que su padre se preocupara de más, de todas formas pensaba que no había nada que su progenitor pudiese hacer, no era como si el hombre mágicamente pudiese hacerlo conseguir amigos o evitar que se metieran con él.

   Erwin tampoco acusaba con los profesores a quienes le hacían daño, la única vez que lo hizo sólo se ganó una paliza peor y amenazas para que no lo volviera a hacer. Sabía que nadie podía hacer nada por él, ni siquiera él mismo. Así que se acostumbró a vivir de esa manera: solo y marginado, ocultando su dolor de su padre y haciéndole creer que era una persona dichosa, su único consuelo lo encontraba en la comida la cual le traía paz y placer, mientras más sufría más comida debía llenar su estómago.

   Los años pasaron lenta y tortuosamente para el joven Erwin, quien al llegar a la universidad ya era todo un hombre, habiendo alcanzado la gran estatura de 1.88 metros y alcanzado esa edad, cualquiera que lo viera diría que era un hombre generosamente rollizo, o gordo si se quisiera ser más despectivo. Aun así, su salud continuaba siendo buena y su peso no le había producido alguna enfermedad, tampoco le impedía llevar una vida casi normal, simplemente estaba estéticamente fuera del canon de belleza, y le era difícil conseguir ropa de su talla. Además, no podía realizar actividad física intensa, ya que se quedaba sin aire rápidamente.

  Alguna vez, Erwin intentó cambiar de estilo de vida, y comenzó a hacer ejercicio. Mas la determinación no le duró mucho tiempo. En primer lugar, al salir a correr se sentía demasiado cansado, era difícil mover tanto peso con sus nada fuertes piernas, o aguantar el dolor de su pecho cuando sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire. Pero lo más tortuoso para él, era escuchar a sus vecinos burlarse de lo gracioso que se veía cuando corría, con su sudadera y pantalones deportivos pegados a su cuerpo y empapados en sudor, y su redondo estómago y los pechos que ya había desarrollado, rebotando cuando trotaba. Era una imagen muy graciosa para quienes gustaban de burlarse de él y lo hacían en sus narices, sin consideración alguna a sus sentimientos. De manera que el rubio se dio por vencido, y se resignó a seguir siendo un “trasero de tanque” a como lo habían llamado muchas veces, sin pareja y sin amigos, por el resto de su vida.

   Como sabía que lo social no era lo suyo, aunque Erwin tenía muchas ganas de ser educador como su padre, a quien admiraba de sobremanera. Se rindió a esa idea y decidió convertirse en escritor. Por suerte tanto tiempo en solitario le había ayudado a que su imaginación y creatividad se desarrollaran, y era muy bueno para escribir cualquier tipo de historias, cuentos, poemas y relatos. Sabía que con una carrera universitaria, obtendría los conocimientos que le hacían falta, y los contactos necesarios para poder entrar al mundo de la literatura. Además, era una profesión en la que podía trabajar solo en casa, encerrado en su habitación y sin necesidad de relacionarse mucho con otras personas, simplemente era la profesión perfecta para él. Así que entró a la universidad de Sina, muy entusiasmado ante la idea de llegar a convertirse en un escritor profesional.

  El padre de Erwin no era una persona adinerada, sin embargo se podía decir que su situación económica era privilegiada. Ya para esos años era toda una figura en la facultad y generalmente daba seminarios y charlas inclusive fuera de la ciudad, por lo que recibía una buena paga y  le era sencillo pagar los estudios de su hijo y proporcionarle todo lo que necesitaba para vivir y recrearse, incluso más.  Pero el joven no quería ser una carga y vivir a expensas de su progenitor ahora que era un adulto, así que decidió que debía buscar un trabajo para tener su propio dinero, e incluso pagar parte de sus estudios.

  Otro motivo que lo impulsó a tomar dicha decisión, era que el señor Smith debía gastar mucho dinero en él constantemente por dos razones: una era que usualmente la ropa de Erwin se rompía o al poco tiempo de haberla comprado, tenía que dejarla porque no le quedaba y tenía que comprar una talla más. Incluso a veces mandaban a hacer ropa a la medida para intentar evitar ese tipo de situaciones, pero no funcionaba muy bien y era un gasto casi fijo que tenían. Si bien su padre era considerado y nunca le decía nada, el joven se sentía muy avergonzado cada vez, ya que sabía que todo se debía a su falta de autocontrol al comer. Y precisamente, esa era la otra razón; él solo consumía todo lo que se le ponía en frente y más cuando se sentía triste o deprimido, por lo cual la cantidad de dinero que gastaban en alimento era exagerada, y Erwin sentía que era su padre el que pagaba las consecuencias de su poca fuerza de voluntad; aunque el hombre nunca le hubiese mencionado nada sobre su peso o le había aconsejado que dejara de comer tanto y mucho menos le había reclamado por el dinero que gastaba.

   Así que se dio a la tarea de buscar un empleo de medio tiempo. Era difícil conseguir algo, ya que no tenía experiencia y no era particularmente bueno en nada que no fuese leer o escribir; máxime que su complexión lo hacía moverse torpemente muchas veces. Pero el principal obstáculo que encontró, era algo que no esperaba que le sucediera en la vida adulta y que lo dejó muy decepcionado. Debido a su apariencia, muchos empleadores rechazaron su solicitud. A como le habían dicho, ¿qué impresión iba a dar un hombre de su talla en una tienda de ropa o una cafetería en donde debía darle la cara al público? Además, una persona que hubiese dejado que su cuerpo alcanzara tales proporciones, solo denotaba ser alguien perezoso, con poco sentido de control y falto de amor propio, lo cual no era bien visto por la población. Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis depresiva, ante la frustración de que nadie quisiera contratarlo por su aspecto, recordó que aún no había acudido a una de las únicas personas que le habían dado su amistad, ella podría ayudarle, además sería un trabajo que amaría.

   Llegó a la biblioteca de Sina, en donde trabajaba su única y mejor amiga Hanji Zoe. La mujer era bastante excéntrica y fuera de lo común, razón por la cual entabló amistad rápidamente con Erwin, en su último año de secundaria cuando fue trasladada para finalizar sus estudios. Al parecer, la chica había logrado incendiar el laboratorio de química de su vieja escuela, con lo cual se ganó una expulsión, por lo que llegó a la escuela de Erwin para poder graduarse. No tardó en verlo, como en acercarse a él, quien al principio estaba reacio a aceptar su amistad, pero luego de varias semanas de insistencia por parte de ella, el rubio comprendió que la mujer no se guiaba por ninguna clase de norma social, y finalmente comenzó a confiar en ella.

 _"Eres el único que vale la pena en este basurero. Todos los demás son unos idiotas_ " Le había dicho  cuando el rubio le preguntó el por qué querría entablar una amistad con él entre todas las personas.

   La llegada de Hanji fue un alivio para él,  tener su amistad y compañía a partir de ahí, probablemente fue lo que le salvó de terminar atragantándose con comida hasta alcanzar dimensiones las cuales le podrían traer serias consecuencias a su salud. Para Hanji, el que fuera un hombre bastante grande le era indiferente, e inclusive el hecho parecía ser invisible para ella, ya que jamás le dijo que no comiera, o que estaba ganando peso; probablemente ni siquiera lo notaba. Y el tenerla como amiga, hacía que el rubio ya no buscara refugio en las golosinas; además ambos compartían aficiones y conocimientos, por lo que encontró entretenimiento con ella y logró sustituir la distracción de la comida por la amistad y el tiempo junto a su única amiga. Aunque eso solo evitaba que comiera por ansiedad o tristeza, el rubio por lo general consumía grandes cantidades de alimento diariamente.

   Erwin llegó a la biblioteca y aspiró fuertemente al entrar, como siempre lo hacía. _“El aroma de los libros, es el aroma del conocimiento_ ” solía decir su padre, y era algo en lo que creía firmemente. Para su fortuna, Hanji además de estar un poco loca, tenía un extraño poder de convencimiento, por lo que luego de intercambiar algunas palabras con Pixis el administrador de la biblioteca, logró que este contratara a Erwin como trabajador de medio tiempo.

   Fue cuestión de pocos días para que el anciano Pixis quedara maravillado con la personalidad, amabilidad y gran conocimiento e inteligencia de Erwin. Así que en poco tiempo, ya era una persona de confianza para él y un amigo preciado. Con eso, Erwin se sentía muy feliz, tenía a su mejor amiga, un trabajo que podía amar y otra persona le ofrecía su amistad y estima. Además, Pixis era un viejo sabio y muy divertido, y Erwin se la pasaba muy bien conversando con él.

  Todo apuntaba a que la vida iba mejorando para él, aunque en sí no había cambiado demasiado; seguía siendo víctima de las constantes burlas de la gente, seguía sufriendo cuando sus pantalones se rompían o los botones de su camisa cedían ante la redonda barriga que cargaba, lo cual le había ocasionado pasar muchas vergüenzas y humillaciones. Le seguía siendo imposible acercarse a sus compañeros en la universidad, o entablar conversaciones con las demás personas, por lo que aún se la pasaba muy solitario la mayoría del tiempo. Y que ni se atreviera a tener sentimientos románticos por nadie, ya que el que alguien llegara a amarlo, no era una posibilidad para él.

  Estaba resignado, a que sería para siempre “Erwin el gordo” sin novia, ni más amigos salvo por Hanji y ahora el viejo Pixis, y quien solo recibiría el amor de su padre. Por lo cual, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo muy triste, ocultándolo del resto de personas, mostrando en cambio una cordial y pasiva personalidad. Siempre procurando ayudar aunque no se lo pidieran, y sin defenderse cuando le atacaban.

  Sin embargo, el rechoncho hombre, no sabía que desde hacía algún tiempo era observado por alguien, quien había sido testigo de que bajo todas esos kilos que cubrían su cuerpo, había un amable y noble corazón. Y que pronto esa persona haría cambiar su mundo de manera definitiva.

 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¡Oye!- Le llamó una voz masculina, cuando se encontraba acomodando algunos libros en la biblioteca. Pero como no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le dirigiera la palabra, le ignoró pensando que no era con él. -¡Hey! Rubio, ¿estás sordo? Necesito que me ayudes por acá.- Insistió la voz, por lo que a Erwin ya no le quedó duda y se volteó para ver de quién se trataba.

-Disculpa, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- Preguntó amablemente, pero ocultando el nerviosismo que aquel encuentro le ocasionaba, con la más radiante sonrisa que pudo mostrar. Tratar con personas la mayoría del tiempo no terminaba bien para él, por lo que siempre se sentía inseguro de hablar con la gente. Quien lo llamaba era un hombre de aspecto peculiar: a pesar de que su voz denotaba que era ya un hombre probablemente de su edad o pocos años menor, su estatura era bastante pequeña, debía medir unos veinte centímetros menos que él, si no es que era mucho más bajo que eso;  apenas si le llegaba al hombro. Y en contextura, ni que se dijera, debían juntar como cuatro iguales a ese hombre para poder igualar el peso de Erwin, o al menos así lo pensó; ya que también tendía a exagerar mentalmente sus medidas y se veía a sí mismo mucho más grande de lo que en realidad era. Pero también le pareció que era un joven muy apuesto, su cabello negro se veía suave, sedoso y brillaba graciosamente. Su piel blanca, también tenía un agradable aspecto, y si pudiese acercarse a él, sospechaba que probablemente tuviese buen aroma. Además, poseía unos bellísimos y raros ojos grises, Erwin se perdió un momento en aquella mirada en cuanto notó ese detalle. Le intrigaba el hecho de que a pesar de que su rostro y tono de voz no reflejaban emoción alguna, aun así sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo.

-¿Estás escuchándome?-  Protestó el hombrecillo. Erwin se sonrojó y se puso más nervioso, al caer en cuenta de que estaba pensando estupideces y no había puesto atención a lo que le decía. Pero ¿podrían culparlo? Nunca en su vida había visto a un hombre cuya belleza pudiera competir con la de cualquier señorita, y no creía ser homosexual, para nada. Pero simplemente no podía evitar notar lo atractivo que era aquel joven; por sobre todo Erwin se consideraba una persona artística, y así como cualquier hombre puede observar con admiración al “David” de Miguel Ángel, él podía apreciar la extraña y cautivadora hermosura de aquel extraño. Además, le llamaba la atención que contrastara tanto con su reducida estatura.

-¡Lo lamento! Últimamente he estado muy distraído, ya sabes los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina en la universidad. –Rio nerviosamente. -¿Podrías repetírmelo?-

-Pues si no me pones atención esta vez, terminaré reprobando mis propios exámenes por tu culpa.- Se quejó el hombre más bajo. –Te decía que si podías ayudarme a encontrar un libro, sospecho que es alguno de esos que están en los estantes de arriba, pero por obvias razones no alcanzo a verlos.- El joven le hablaba secamente, y no parecía verse afectado por el hecho de aceptar que no fue privilegiado con una estatura dentro de los estándares de la población. Lo cual también le llamó la atención a Erwin.

-¡Oh! Ya veo. Si me das la ficha del libro que buscas con gusto te ayudaré.- Aceptó el rubio, mostrándole otra amable sonrisa. El joven se la entregó y rápidamente Erwin fue capaz de encontrarlo, efectivamente se encontraba en los estantes de más arriba, pero Erwin era lo suficientemente alto, y hubiese podido tomarlo sin complicaciones, salvo por el hecho de que su barriga se metía en el camino y terminó tirando algunos libros de los estantes de más abajo con ella.

   Avergonzado se agachó para recogerlos, y se sorprendió cuando el otro joven también se arrodilló para ayudarle. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue no recibir ninguna burla de su parte, de hecho, el hombre no hizo ningún comentario, se limitó a recoger los libros.

-Mu-muchas gracias. No tenías que ayudarme.-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo los tiraste al tratar de alcanzar el libro que necesitaba. – Nuevamente con esa mirada y tono de voz indiferentes, el joven de cabello negro estiró su mano hacia Erwin, haciéndole entender que aún esperaba que le diera el libro que estaba buscando. Al caer en cuenta de que aún no se lo entregaba, Erwin se puso nervioso nuevamente y con torpeza, intentando encontrar el libro entre todos los que tenía en brazos, terminó tirándolos una vez más. Escuchó el suspiro que salió de la boca de su interlocutor, mientras se lanzaba al piso a recoger los libros que había tirado, esperando el comentario despectivo, que sorpresivamente nunca llegó.

   El rubio tomó de primero el libro que el otro joven pedía, y sin levantarse desde su posición se lo alcanzó. El hombre de menor estatura, se agachó para colocar los libros que había recogido anteriormente en una pila junto a Erwin, y tomó el libro que este le ofrecía. Quedando muy cerca de él y clavando su misterioso mirar directamente en los ojos de Erwin.

-¡Gracias! Has sido de gran ayuda.- Y si bien el joven no le sonrió, y se alejó dejándolo con los libros tirados,  Erwin no pudo evitar sentir una sensación cálida en su pecho. Normalmente, en esa situación, cualquier persona se hubiese burlado de él, le habría insultado y humillado. Pero ese joven, simplemente le ignoró; ignoró su torpeza, ignoró su enorme barriga, e ignoró sus nervios, incluso hasta le agradeció.

  Debido a la sensación que le causó ese breve encuentro, Erwin pasó de muy buen humor el resto del día, incluso se encontró tarareando divertido mientras barría uno de los pasillos, a lo cual se ganó el regaño de Hanji por estar haciendo ruido en la biblioteca. ¿Pero alguien podría culparlo? El no ser tratado con desprecio era una novedad, y algo por lo cual alegrarse, al menos para él cuyos momentos de  felicidad eran muy limitados.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

  El día siguiente trajo consigo algo muy inesperado para Erwin: Se encontró con Hanji en la cafetería de la universidad a la hora del almuerzo como siempre lo hacían y mientras estaba devorando su muy repleto plato de comida,  una pequeña caja con un bonito decorado fue colocada junto a él sobre la mesa. Al ver esto, tanto él como Hanji voltearon a ver quién la había puesto allí y para su sorpresa, se encontró con el mismo joven del día anterior en la biblioteca. Ambos le miraban con interrogación mientras que él observaba al rubio sin denotar ninguna clase de emoción.

-Ho- hola...- Se animó a saludar Erwin tímidamente.

-Es en agradecimiento, por el día de ayer.- Le contestó el joven secamente.

-¡Oh!... Pero esto no es necesario.- El rubio se encontraba muy confundido a la vez que sorprendido y Hanji estaba igual, máxime que ignoraba qué había pasado el día anterior.

-No es la gran cosa. Sólo cómetelo.- Insistió el joven con algo de fastidio en su tono de voz. -Trabajo en una pastelería y es solo algo que hice esta mañana.- Terminó explicando al ver la confundida mirada del rubio cuando le dijo que debía “comerlo”.

-¡¿De verdad?! - Exclamó Erwin dejando en evidencia y sin vergüenza alguna, su gusto por los postres. -Pero, no podría aceptarlo.- Recapacitó, desviando su mirada, apenado al haber saltado tan eufórico ante la mención de la palabra "pastelería".

-Lo dejaré aquí de todos modos.- El joven se agachó un poco y se acercó para quedar a la altura del rostro de Erwin, clavando su misteriosa mirada en los confundidos y apenados orbes azul cielo del contrario, como lo había hecho el día anterior; pero esta vez se encontraba mucho más cerca -Por cierto, soy Levi Ackerman. Nos veremos por el campus.- Y no teniendo más que decir, el enigmático hombre se alejó, perdiéndose entre la multitud y finalmente desapareciendo de su vista.

-¡Oye, oye!  ¿Qué es lo que no me has contado, Erwin?- Le interrogó inmediatamente su amiga, mirándolo y sonriéndole con complicidad.

-No es nada, Hanji. Es un tipo al que le ayudé ayer a encontrar un libro en la biblioteca. – Intentó demostrarle que era algo sin mucha relevancia para él.

-¿Y fue por él que te la pasaste tan feliz todo el día? - Siendo Hanji, una persona tan excéntrica e incluso infantil a veces, Erwin olvidaba que también era en extremo inteligente y perspicaz. A ella no se le escapaba nada.

-Bueno, - el rubio comprendió que no valía la pena ocultarle nada -es que él no se burló de mí. - Aceptó apenado.

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? Esos complejos van a acabar contigo mi querido amigo.- También olvidaba que Hanji parecía tener un filtro en sus ojos, el cual evitaba que viera su robusta complexión y todos los problemas que eso le traía. -En fin,  ¿vamos a ver qué es? - Y sin pedir permiso, tomó la cajita para revelar su contenido.

  Se trataba de un trozo de pastel con cubierta de chocolate, estaba hábilmente decorado con mermelada de fresa y también tenía  una flor hecha de la frutilla delicadamente cortada en esa forma. A Erwin se le hizo agua la boca al ver tal manjar, pero inmediatamente cerró la caja y fingiendo indiferencia continuó almorzando.

-¿Lo dejarás para después de almorzar?-

-No. No voy a comerlo.-

-¿Pero, por qué? -

-Esto ha de ser una broma, Hanji. Lo más seguro es que tenga mal sabor o le hayan puesto un laxante. - Si algo había aprendido Erwin en sus años de vida, era no aceptar la amabilidad de la gente. Según su experiencia, el confiarse le costaría caro al final, para alguien como él cualquier gesto de aprecio por parte de una persona y más si se trataba de alguien a quien no conocía, era una oportunidad de humillación; por lo que no aceptaría dicho regalo tan fácilmente.

-La verdad no lo creo. Él no se veía como una mala persona- Opinó con sinceridad.

-Esos son los peores. Te engañan portándose bien contigo y siendo buenos, pero al final solo hace que sea más doloroso cuando te das cuenta de la realidad. - Hanji no alcanzaba a comprender la actitud de su amigo, pero ella tampoco sabía mucho de todo lo que había pasado desde su adolescencia. Erwin nunca habló más de lo necesario con respecto al tema y no le había querido contar las innumerables burlas y maltrato de los que había sido víctima durante toda su vida.

  Al finalizar su almuerzo, el rubio tomó la caja y la depositó en el basurero, a lo que su amiga se quejó diciendo que era un desperdicio. Como Hanji estudiaba biología, asistían a clases separadas en distintos bloques de la institución, por lo que se despidió de ella y se fue en solitario a su propia clase. Iba maldiciéndose internamente ya que el postre se veía exquisito y realmente quería comerlo, pero no quería correr ningún riesgo. Tampoco podía evitar sentirse intrigado por ese extraño joven y su sospechosa amabilidad.  Por su parte la mujer que también se dirigía a su propio salón de clases, fue súbitamente tomada por el brazo y arrastrada dentro de otra aula la cual se encontraba vacía. La persona que la había halado hasta allí era el mismo joven del almuerzo.

-¡Pero mira nada más! No tuve oportunidad de presentarme anteriormente. Mi nombre es Hanji y es un placer conocerte - Exclamó  la  mujer animadamente, extendiéndole su mano a manera de saludo.

-¿Y bien?  ¿Qué dijo? ¿Le gustó? - Interrogó él, haciendo caso omiso de la presentación de la joven.

\- Creo que no te estoy siguiendo pequeño amigo. ¿Hablas de Erwin? – Ella de inmediato entendió a qué se refería, pero aprovechó para darle vueltas al asunto y poder obtener más información sobre ese misterioso joven.

-¿De quién más podría estar hablando contigo?-  replicó molesto.

-Bueno, si te refieres al pastel, me temo que lo tiro  a la basura. Pero puedo asegurarte

 que le encantó la apariencia. Si lo hubieras visto, ¡se le hizo la boca agua!- Y dicho esto lanzó una fuerte carcajada.

-¿Cómo que lo tiró?  ¡Ese bastardo malagradecido!- Levi ocultaba con falsa rabia, la decepción que aquella noticia le había causado.

-No puedes culparlo. Pensó que era una broma de mal gusto y que el pastel tenía un laxante o algo por el estilo.-

-¿Y por qué mierda iría yo a poner eso en un pastel? -

-No te ves como una persona malintencionada enanín, si me dices que es lo que te traes entre manos, te contaré que fue lo que ocurrió. – Le ofreció mostrándole una sonrisa divertida.

-Eso no es algo que te incuba, cuatro-ojos- Casi le escupió ofendido por lo entrometida que era esa mujer, a pesar de que él fue quien se acercó a ella con el tema en primer lugar.

-Bien, pero si no me lo dices, no te ayudaré a acercarte a mi gran amigo Erwin. Somos mejores amigos ¿sabías?- Definitivamente a Hanji no se le escapaba nada. El joven se sorprendió y se avergonzó ante aquellas palabras. ¿Tan evidente era?

  Levi largó un profundo suspiro y se resignó, si quería que la mujer le creyera, debía de contarle todo desde el principio, de lo contrario no podría ganarse su absoluta confianza y a como estaban las cosas de graves y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, necesitaba de su ayuda.

-De acuerdo. Pero, te perderás tu clase...- La mujer se emocionó y tomó asiento en uno de los pupitres,  mirándolo con gran interés y Levi comenzó a relatarle su historia.

 

Continuará….


	2. Los dos grandes sueños de Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias:  
> -OoC en todo el sentido de la palabra (Izu te convertiste en aquello que juraste destruir :’v)  
> -OC como personaje importante de la historia (nadie me encajaba en ese papel, sorry)  
> -Fluff y más fluff  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Bienvenidas/os a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Estoy feliz y emocionada de poder actualizar, ya que ha tenido muy buena recepción. Yo juraba que iba a recibir malos comentarios por el OoC y el tema que podría resultar ofensivo para algunos. O incluso por el hecho de que no es el típico Erwin sensual, macho alfa, espalda plateada, de pelo en pecho que se respeta. Pero bueno, en este fic estamos tratando la adolescencia y la edad adulta joven de Erwin, podemos pretender que en ese entonces era una bolita de inocencia y nervios jaja.  
> Ya hablando un poco más en serio, no saben lo feliz que me han hecho sus comentarios y ver que todo mundo corrió a leer la historia, solo en el primer día que la publiqué ya mucha gente la había leído y no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrada jajaja, me abrumó un poco haber tenido tanta atención. Pero espero que los comentarios sigan llegando, nada me hace más feliz que leer sus reacciones ya que no puedo verlas jeje.  
> Les advierto, que si amaron a Erwin con solo el primer capítulo, aquí van a terminar totalmente enamoradas de él al igual que yo.   
> ¡Sé que esto les gustará!

**Capítulo 2:**

**Los dos grandes sueños de Levi**

  Levi Ackerman perdió a su madre cuando era sólo un niño pequeño. Jamás conoció a su padre, por lo cual quedó bajo el cuidado de Kenny, su tío. Que si bien no era todo amor y comprensión, hizo lo que pudo para criarlo de la manera correcta. Entre una de sus aficiones, a Kenny le gustaban las artes marciales,  y no dudó en entrenar al pequeño Levi en distintas disciplinas. Mucho, más viendo que el niño no había sido privilegiado con una gran estatura y dudaba que eso cambiara cuando fuera mayor, dadas las condiciones de desnutrición en las que había nacido y crecido.

   Kenny le enseñó al niño cómo pelear y defenderse, y desde temprana edad el pequeño adquirió fuerza, habilidad y destreza, debido a ese entrenamiento. _"Levi, siempre recuerda que tú no eres menos que nadie. Y si alguien intenta lastimarte alguna vez, tú debes defenderte. No importa cuántos o qué tan grandes sean,  no puedes dejar que nadie te haga daño."_ Y las palabras de su tío se quedaron grabadas hondo en su mente, para ese entonces no lo comprendía bien, pero dicho consejo le serviría de sobremanera más adelante en su vida.

   Levi no tuvo una infancia especialmente buena, por el hecho de que eran de recursos muy limitados. Kenny no había tomado buenas decisiones durante su vida, así que perdió todo lo que tenía en deudas. Y cuando se hizo cargo de Levi, estaba pasando la peor pobreza en la que alguna vez se hubiese encontrado. Su vivienda era bastante humilde, y no poseían muchos bienes. Kenny no podía darle a su sobrino juguetes o dulces, si acaso podía alimentarlo una o dos veces por día y enviarlo a la escuela. Por sobre todo, esa era su prioridad, ya que sabía que la única esperanza para el niño era recibir una educación que le permitiera salir de la pobreza, si es que él mismo no lograba hacer nada al respecto. Aun así sufría por no poder ser un buen proveedor y hacer al niño pasar tantas necesidades. Pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Jamás se hubiese imaginado que su hermana perecería, teniendo que hacerse responsable de su retoño. Y aunque ella también era bastante pobre, por lo que Levi debía estar algo acostumbrado, el niño jamás había vivido en tanta escasez hasta ese momento.

  Pero Levi aprendió a ser fuerte y no sufrir por aquella situación, si tenía hambre iba a las calles y robaba un poco de comida. Cuando lo atrapaban, y lo delataban con su tío, se ganaba unas buenas palizas de su parte. Le decía que por más carencias que estuvieran pasando, no debía robar. Pero ¿cómo podían culparlo? Era solo un pobre niño hambriento y había otros que hacían lo mismo. Sus amigos Isabel y Farlan por ejemplo.

  Aquel par también eran niños muy pobres, todos vivían en una zona poco privilegiada. Levi era solitario y no le gustaba estar con gente, pero finalmente cedió ante la insistencia de ellos en que fueran amigos y se aliaran para robar.  Y así lo hicieron, Farlan e Isabel, en su inocencia y necesidad se convirtieron en malas influencias para Levi. Hasta que uno de tantos días, en los que el niño estaba con hambre y buscaba qué poder hurtar para comer, dio con una pastelería. Observó curioso los trozos de pastel de diferentes sabores y colores, estaba maravillado con lo bonito que se veían, además de que deseaba por sobre todas las cosas en ese momento, poder comer un poco, ya que jamás antes los había probado.

  El niño entró a robar a la repostería, ansiaba poner sus manos en tan delicioso manjar. Pero no pudo llegar demasiado lejos, justo cuando estaba decidiendo cual trozo tomar, fue atrapado por el dueño del lugar: un hombre alto y con un abundante estómago, un gracioso bigote y alegres ojos. Pero su bonachona apariencia cambió por una severa expresión.

-¡Suélteme! ¿Qué le pasa viejo?- Intentaba librarse de su captor.

-Sé que estabas planeando robar niño. ¡Eso está muy mal!- Comenzó a sermonearlo. . Levi ya se estaba imaginando el castigo que su tío le daría cuando de pronto el hombre cambió de actitud. -¿Qué te parece si en lugar de robar, te ganas los pasteles?- Repentinamente, cambió la dura expresión que estaba fingiendo, por una cordial y amigable

-¿Ganar? ¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso?- Ahora el niño estaba curioso.

-Puedes trabajar aquí, necesito a alguien que haga entregas por mí, yo no tengo tiempo porque debo hornear todo el día y atender la tienda. Si trabajas para mí en tus ratos libres, te prometo que podrás comer todos los pasteles que desees. Además, te pagaré.- Le ofreció amablemente. Levi abrió sus ojos en gesto de sorpresa, jamás nadie le había ofrecido trabajar para ganarse la comida, y no estaba muy seguro de aceptar.

-No lo creo…- Rechazó el ofrecimiento luego de meditarlo brevemente.

-Es una pena. Pero si cambias de opinión, la oferta sigue en pie. Dejaré que te lleves esto, tal vez te ayude a pensar mejor las cosas.- Y con un trozo de pastel de chocolate, cubierto de mermelada de fresa, el niño abandonó aquella pastelería; se alejó totalmente intrigado por  la actitud de ese hombre.

-¡Hermano! ¡Esto está delicioso!- Exclamó Isabel al probar aquel postre que Levi llevó para que compartieran entre los tres.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Y dices que si le ayudas al viejo, te dará todos los pasteles que quieras?- Interrogó Farlan. –Serías un tonto si no aceptaras.-

-No lo sé, no me gusta que nadie me dé órdenes.-

-Yo digo que debes aceptar, ¡así tendremos deliciosos pasteles para comer todos los días!- Le aconsejó interesada la niña.

  Y así fue como Levi terminó accediendo a la oferta del pastelero. Y ese hecho fue el que cambió su vida para siempre. Levi, Farlan e Isabel, asistían a la escuela por las mañanas, y en las tardes el niño de cabello negro trabajaba haciendo encargos en la pastelería. El viejo, como Levi le decía, resultó ser una persona muy bondadosa y amable, trataba muy bien al niño y a sus amigos cuando llegaban a la tienda. Era usual que el generoso hombre les invitara a un vaso con leche y algún trozo de su deliciosa repostería. Levi poco a poco le fue tomando más aprecio y confianza, hasta llegar a considerarlo una persona de suma importancia en su vida, como si fuera parte de su familia.

   Cuando se dio cuenta, Levi ya era todo un adolescente, y esa etapa de su vida, le trajo dos acontecimientos importantes:

  El primero fue el hecho de que parecía que todos a su alrededor no iban a parar de crecer, en cambio él, si bien ya de niño era algo más bajo que los demás; al llegar su pubertad quedó estancado y crecía a un ritmo muy lento. Kenny no se había equivocado en sus predicciones, y debido a eso, los muchachos  del vecindario y los compañeros en la secundaria, siempre se metían con él.

   Se burlaban de su estatura, le decían toda clase de apodos despectivos al respecto, y se juntaban para golpearlo. Pero a Levi no se le habían olvidado las palabras de su tío, además fue muy bien entrenado por él y si era cierto que su estatura era muy baja, su fuerza y habilidades para defenderse eran superiores a las de cualquier adolescente de su edad. Por lo que la mayoría del tiempo era capaz de defenderse, aunque en el fondo, odiaba que lo trataran así, detestaba ser bajo y deseaba que no lo discriminaran por su apariencia física. Pero al menos aún conservaba a sus verdaderos amigos, y probablemente eso fue lo que evitó que aquellas burlas afectaran su vida irremediablemente, ya que jamás estuvo solo y tenía el apoyo de sus camaradas.

  Lo segundo que ocurrió, fue que Levi aún continuaba trabajando para el pastelero. Y este, uno de tantos días, decidió que era hora de que aprendiera el arte de la repostería. El joven de cabello negro no recordaba un día más feliz en toda su vida, como el día en el que su amigo le ofreció enseñarle el oficio. Desde siempre Levi le admiró y deseó poder preparar tan exquisitos y hermosos postres como él, y el hecho de que el viejo tuviera la iniciativa de enseñarle, sin que él se lo hubiese pedido, significó mucho para él. De ese modo, Levi se esforzó entre continuar sus estudios en la secundaria, y aprender la profesión de pastelero al mismo tiempo.

   Resultó que Levi tenía una habilidad innata para la repostería. El pastelero se impresionó de lo rápido y fácil que el joven aprendía. Y no solo era que podía crear las más detalladas,  bonitas o elegantes decoraciones en sus postres. Sino que también el sabor era incomparable, el entendimiento que poseía para lograr esos resultados, para el pastelero eran un don;  no había otra explicación. Y Kenny, quien había sido testigo de todo el desarrollo de su sobrino,  no podía sentirse más orgulloso de él. Pensaba que su hermana también lo estaría y así se lo hacía saber al muchacho, quien sonreía con ternura ante el recuerdo de su madre. Su tío temía que dada su situación de pobreza y la costumbre de robar que Levi había adoptado, terminaría siendo un delincuente; era lo que más miedo y preocupación le causaba, pero el pastelero apareció en el momento justo. El hombre estaba sumamente agradecido hacia él ya que había logrado guiar a Levi por el buen camino, de manera que también se convirtieron en buenos amigos.

  Con los años, Kenny había podido reponerse de la pobreza extrema, máxime que Levi le ayudaba con lo poco que el pastelero le pagaba por sus servicios de repartidor. Salario que aumentó en el momento en que Levi comenzó a cocinar, causando que llegaran muchos más clientes a probar sus postres.  Así que en plena adolescencia, Levi no era un chico de tan limitados recursos, aún se podía decir que eran bastante pobres, pero la comida no faltaba en su mesa y todo iba cada vez mejor. Aprendió a hacer caso omiso de las burlas debido a su estatura, hasta que en determinado momento ya no le hacían más daño, ya que decidió que no debía tomarle importancia a lo que los demás pensaran de él;  que al fin y al cabo no le afectaba en nada. Estaba muy feliz de que con la ayuda de su empleador y ahora maestro, rápidamente hubiese desarrollado la habilidad de hornear deliciosos postres y confiaba en que todo sería mejor con cada día que pasaba.

   Todo esto, causó que Levi se convirtiera en una buena influencia para sus dos amigos, quienes no tardaron en seguir sus pasos y preocuparse tanto por estudiar, como por ganar dinero honradamente en lo que pudiesen hacerlo. Trabajaban haciendo recados, limpiando en locales, repartiendo periódicos o en cualquier tarea en la que los emplearan. Así conocieron la satisfacción de ganar dinero con el fruto de su esfuerzo. Ellos veían a Levi como un ejemplo a seguir y confiaban en que también les iría de maravilla en el futuro. Lo duro que Levi trabajaba siempre y lo mucho que se esforzaba para salir adelante era una inspiración para ellos y procuraban seguir sus pasos lo mejor que podían. Por esa razón, se podía decir que las vidas de los tres habían mejorado muchísimo y todo gracias a ese buen hombre, pero eso no sería lo único que él haría por Levi.

  Llegó entonces el momento del último año de secundaria de Levi, luego de esto quedaba la incógnita de qué iba a hacer con su vida. Resultó que no tuvo que pensarlo mucho ya que su amigo el pastelero, ya había hablado con Kenny sobre su futuro.  El alegre hombre había aprendido a verlo como si fuera su propio hijo, y por esa razón, se preocupaba por que el jovencito tuviera éxito en la vida. De modo que le hizo a Kenny una oferta que no pudo rechazar, y Levi a pesar de los temores, tampoco se rehusó a la idea.

  Lo siguiente que Levi supo, era que se mudaba a vivir a Sina, la capital. El pastelero tenía un amigo allí, Keith Shadis era su nombre, y también poseía una modesta pastelería en la ciudad. Shadis aceptó tomar a Levi como ayudante, porque confiaba en el criterio de su amigo, quien le dijo que Levi poseía un talento extraordinario para la pastelería y le aseguró que no se arrepentiría de tenerlo trabajando para él. Con el dinero que ganaría allí y otra cantidad que reunieron entre el pastelero y Kenny, Levi sobreviviría, terminaría su último año de secundaria en Sina, e ingresaría a la universidad, en donde podría estudiar gastronomía y especializarse en postres.

   La vida realmente le estaba sonriendo, debió separarse de su tío y de sus amigos, pero todo valdría la pena porque llegado a ese momento, el único sueño de Levi era convertirse en el mejor repostero y tener su propia pastelería cuando fuese un adulto en todas las de ley. Aunque fue en ese, su último año de secundaria, cuando Levi vio por primera vez lo que se convertiría en su segundo gran sueño.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

   Como no era un joven a quien le gustara socializar, se la pasaba en solitario en los descansos entre clases, además en esa nueva escuela, todo era exactamente igual a la antigua; como si todos los adolescentes tuviesen la misma actitud con respecto a su apariencia, no importando dónde se encontrara. Sus odiosos compañeros se metían con él debido a su estatura, así que como él no estaba para aguantar las burlas de nadie, prefería estar solo y relacionarse lo menos posible con ellos.

   Uno de tantos días, se encontraba en el patio del colegio, recostado a la sombra de un árbol, cuando escuchó risas e insultos que provenían de no muy lejos de su posición, por lo que le llamó la atención y con curiosidad, más por aburrimiento que otra cosa, buscó de qué se trataba.

  Un alto y regordete rubio, estaba siendo molestado e insultado por otros estudiantes, quienes se burlaban de él e incluso se atrevían a dar pellizcos en su trasero y los rollos que se asomaban en su zona abdominal. La víctima no daba muestras de que fuera a defenderse, tampoco rogaba para que lo dejaran en paz; se limitaba a recibir con resignación todos aquellos maltratos.

 _“¡Que tonto! Si yo fuera así de grande, sería muy fácil defenderme. ¿Por qué aguanta todo eso? En su lugar ya les hubiera sacado la mierda a todos esos imbéciles.”_  Pensó Levi al ver tan penosa escena. Continuó observando casi con indiferencia, la situación no le divertía pero tampoco le importaba tanto como para intervenir, simplemente le causaba curiosidad. Cuando los matones se hartaron de molestar al rubio, se alejaron entre risas y dejándolo solo, o al menos eso pensaba el rollizo jovencito, ya que no se imaginaba que Levi lo había estado observando y continuaba haciéndolo.

   El rubio dejó que su llanto saliera, cuando estaba solo, no se esforzaba en retenerlo. Era demasiado desdichado, pero no podía darse el lujo de que su padre lo descubriera, así que se dejaba llorar cuando tenía la oportunidad, para no correr el riesgo de hacerlo ante su progenitor si se lo guardaba. El jovencito lloraba y lloraba. Levi primero sintió algo de desdén hacia él, ya que lo consideró demasiado débil y un total desperdicio de cuerpo y fuerza.  Mas luego de un rato de escuchar los desconsolados sollozos, no pudo evitar sentir un sobrecogimiento al respecto, así que tomó sus cosas y se alejó, después de todo ese no era su problema.

   Levi se había olvidado completamente de aquel episodio, y continuaba con su vida normal, pero el haber presenciado a Erwin esa primera vez, desencadenó que lo notara de ese momento en adelante siempre que se lo topaba en la escuela. Y realmente no se explicaba cómo a pesar de que llevaba varios meses en ese colegio, no se había percatado de la presencia de ese muchacho, que debido a su altura y complexión, llamaba bastante la atención.

  Otro día, Levi iba a regresar a la sombra de aquel árbol, ya que había decidido que era un buen lugar para estar solo y descansar. Pero resultó encontrarse al rubio allí nuevamente, así que al divisarlo a lo lejos, decidió mantenerse oculto y observar lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo. En el árbol había un nido que contenía algunos pichones, Erwin se las había arreglado para tomar una escalera del conserje de la escuela, y peligrosamente se había subido para llevar alimento a las desafortunadas aves 

 _“Es una pena que esos malvados  hayan matado a su madre. Pero no se preocupen, yo los cuidaré hasta que crezcan”_ Pronunció el joven sin saber que Levi se encontraba allí, presenciando aquella escena. Entonces cuando iba bajando, perdió el equilibrio y cayó, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza lo cual hizo que perdiera la consciencia momentáneamente.

   Para su fortuna, Levi se encontraba allí y no tuvo el corazón para hacerse de la vista gorda, corrió a informarles a algunos profesores, un par de ellos acudieron al lugar y le ayudaron a Erwin a llegar a la enfermería. Por suerte ya estaba medio consciente cuando ellos llegaron, y sólo de esa manera pudo llegar allí, ya que no había fuerza en el universo que hiciera  en que dos profesores pudieran cargar con todo su peso hasta el lugar ellos solos.

  Estando en la enfermería, le tomaron los signos y le dijeron que descansara por un momento, pero Erwin colapsó debido al susto, el golpe y el sobreesfuerzo que tuvo que hacer; así que durmió en la camilla el resto de la tarde. Levi se pasó por allí al salir de clases, solo porque le daba curiosidad saber qué había pasado con el “gordito”,  entró mintiéndole a la enfermera, diciendo que sólo quería comprobar “si su amigo estaba bien” por lo que la señora le dejó pasar.

 Levi lo observó mientras dormía. Ya estando más cerca de él, pudo denotar que bajo sus prominentes cejas, tenía unas pestañas  largas y doradas, mismo color que el de su cabello; además su tono de piel era bastante bonito y esta se veía muy tersa. A Levi se le antojó colocar su dedo índice en una de las suaves y redondas mejillas, solo para comprobar que en efecto su piel era sedosa y la textura de su pómulo era agradable. Pero cayó en cuenta de que estaba haciendo una gran estupidez, y salió huyendo de allí rápidamente.

   Con el pasar del tiempo, Levi se encontró cada vez más curioso por aquel “gigante amable”, y era que para el joven de cabello negro, no había mucha diversión en esa escuela, y no halló mejor manera de entretenerse, que observarlo cuando lo encontraba. Ya que no estaban en la misma clase, no lo veía todo el tiempo, pero cuando lo hacía, el rubio siempre terminaba tomando acciones que le llamaban la atención a Levi.

   Un día, temprano en la mañana Levi corría para no llegar tarde a clases, y encontró al rubio ayudando con paciencia a una anciana que llevaba unas pesadas bolsas, se dirigían en dirección totalmente opuesta a la escuela, por lo que Levi supuso que Erwin debió de haber llegado al menos una hora después a clases, y eso por su puesto era motivo de un castigo. En otra ocasión, una niña de los cursos inferiores derramó su refresco estando en la cafetería de la escuela, Erwin que pasaba a su lado, tomó el refresco de su propia bandeja, lo colocó en la de la niña, y se agachó para recoger los pedazos de vidrio del vaso que había roto. Ni la niña ni sus amigas dijeron nada, ni siquiera le dieron las gracias, pero la jovencita bebió todo el contenido del vaso que Erwin le había dado.

   También lo había encontrado cargando una enorme pila de papeles, que al parecer era tarea de una de sus compañeras de clase, pero de alguna forma ella se las había arreglado para que Erwin los llevara. Le había visto ayudar a cruzar la calle a unos niños de primaria, cuando el semáforo estaba descompuesto y los automóviles no paraban para dejarlos pasar. Y así sucedió en muchas otras situaciones similares.

   De ese modo, Levi se encontró cada vez más intrigado por aquel muchacho, quien tenía un corazón que hacía juego con el tamaño de su cuerpo, pero nadie más parecía notarlo. El rubio procuraba ayudar con amabilidad a toda persona que lo necesitara, pero siempre era correspondido con burlas, maltratos o indiferencia; ni una sola vez vio que nadie le agradeciera. Y ni una sola vez vio que el rubio entablara conversación con alguien, por lo que asumió que justo como él mismo, no tenía ningún amigo. Levi se había identificado totalmente con aquel joven, en el sentido en que ambos eran despreciados por la apariencia de sus cuerpos y no se les daba bien socializar.  Hasta que casi terminando el curso, de la nada apareció una muchacha de cabello castaño y con lentes, que insistentemente, revoloteaba alrededor de Erwin todo el tiempo.

   Fue entonces, cuando al verla constantemente al lado del rubio, Levi comenzó a sentir una molestia, que pronto se convertiría en una gran irritación, y al principio no se explicaba a qué se debía. Sólo sabía que detestaba ver a la mujercilla cerca de Erwin. Pero Levi no era tonto, y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que lo que crecía dentro de él, eran celos. Aunque nunca antes había sentido ni el más mínimo impulso de acercarse a Erwin, y su obsesión con él se la atribuía a que era lo más interesante que podía hacer en esa escuela.

   Entonces, Levi cayó en cuenta que poco a poco al observar a Erwin, conseguía una paz y tranquilidad que no había sentido antes.  Y que cuando era testigo de cualquiera de sus muchos actos desinteresados de amabilidad, una tibia sensación se arremolinaba en su pecho, sin embargo para Levi, Erwin era como una obra de arte: únicamente para admirar a la distancia y apreciar la belleza de su bondadoso corazón, sin llegar a tener contacto con él. Mas en el momento en el que Hanji llegó, todo aquello cambió drásticamente para Levi. Quería acercarse a Erwin, quería hablarle, quería que le inundara con esa calidez, y sobre todo, envidiaba a la muchacha, que en poco tiempo había podido ganarse un lugar junto a él.

   Como si fuese un acosador, Levi se las ingenió para averiguar el nombre de Erwin, el cual aún no conocía. Debido a sus antecedentes como ladrón, le fue bastante sencillo infiltrarse en la sala de profesores cuando estaban todos dando clases, y buscar en el archivero el expediente de Erwin. Ya lo había seguido lo suficiente como para saber a cuál sección pertenecía, y como los expedientes contenían la foto de cada estudiante, Levi le reconoció inmediatamente al encontrar su fotografía. “Erwin Smith”, grabó su nombre y la dirección de su casa en su memoria. Al llegar a la pastelería le preguntó a Shadis cómo llegar a dicha dirección y resultó que le quedaba bastante cerca.  

   Así que al siguiente fin de semana, salió temprano en la mañana y se dirigió al lugar, sólo quería seguir observando, le interesaba saber cómo se comportaba fuera del ámbito escolar. Y se sorprendió, al encontrarse con una escena de lo más extraña: El rubio en pantalones deportivos y sudadera, intentaba trotar torpemente, pero paraba a los pocos pasos al quedarse sin aire. Su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina con cada paso que daba, desde su abultado estómago, hasta los pechos que había desarrollado, como sus infladas mejillas y el resto de su voluptuosa forma. Pero a Levi fuera de verlo como algo gracioso, como comprobó que se lo parecía a sus vecinos que se burlaban y cuchicheaban entre ellos viendo la escena; más bien le parecía que Erwin se veía de lo más encantador.

   Levi recordaba que hacía unos meses, Erwin no estaba tan rollizo como lo estaba en ese momento, pero durante el año el joven continuó acumulando kilos en su cuerpo, aunque el joven más bajo, nunca lo vio como razón de disgusto. Levi se había percatado de que cuando Erwin pensaba que estaba solo y se relajaba, tenía la costumbre de acariciar su barriga perezosamente, y recordaba haberse encontrado más de una vez entretenido viendo el lento movimiento de las manos sobre la redonda superficie. También, el joven recordaba haber pensado en varias ocasiones que las mejillas de Erwin que la mayoría del tiempo pasaban sonrosadas, debido a que siempre estaba nervioso y apenado, de seguro no se verían tan adorables si no estuvieran así de llenas. Si se ponía a pensar, a los ojos de Levi, todos los kilos de más que Erwin cargaba solo hacían que se viera dulce y tierno. 

  El joven estaba absorto en esos pensamientos, pero luego volvió a la realidad al escuchar cómo las risas de los vecinos de Erwin se intensificaban, cuando Erwin ya se encontraba sin aliento y bañado en sudor. _“¡Maldita sea! El pobre está intentando hacer algo por su vida ¿y ustedes lo único que pueden hacer es burlarse de él?”_ Pensó molesto, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, después de todo, él en ese momento era un acosador quien no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto. Pensó en que esas personas eran idiotas, ya que más bien debían de admirarlo por su gran fuerza de voluntad, que  a pesar de que le era casi imposible ejercitarse, a pesar de que probablemente estuviese sufriendo, y a pesar de que claramente podía escuchar sus burlas; aun así continuaba esforzándose con determinación. Levi se alejó de esas personas, y observó entretenido con el vaivén del voluminoso cuerpo que intentaba ejercitarse, por un rato más antes de retirarse.

  El joven de cabello negro, regresó a espiar al rubio un par de veces más, pero se percató que en poco tiempo había abandonado su iniciativa de ponerse en forma, por lo que ya no se le encontraba fuera de su casa. Levi asumió que se la pasaba todo el día en su habitación ya que sabía que tampoco tenía amigos salvo por la irritante muchacha que siempre lo rondaba. De modo que decidió que ya no tenía mucho sentido ir a observarlo a su vecindario y lo continuó haciendo únicamente en la escuela. Con la diferencia que si antes aprovechaba cuando se lo encontraba por casualidad para seguirlo, ahora incluso usaba sus descansos para buscarlo y poder verlo todos los días si le era posible.

   A Levi al final se le había hecho un hábito espiar de lejos a esa persona que no salía nunca de sus pensamientos. Quería acercarse pero no sabía cómo, ya que no era alguien muy diestro en la parte social tampoco. Además estaba el hecho de que realmente se sentía como un acosador enfermo, estando tan obsesionado con Erwin y persiguiéndolo por todos lados como un perro. Así que se limitó a continuar estando pendiente de él desde las sombras, y no se atrevió a dar un paso más allá.

  Llegada la recta final del año, Levi había aceptado que no solo gustaba de Erwin, y que le valía una mierda como él decía, si estaba gordo o no; sino que había caído totalmente enamorado. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de tan maravillosa, bondadosa y pura alma? Pero no había tiempo para eso, los exámenes finales y los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad estaban cerca, el hecho de que estuviera en esa ciudad en primer lugar, era para que llegara ese momento. Debía ingresar sí o sí a la universidad y estudiar gastronomía. No había tiempo para preocuparse de haber resultado ser homosexual, luego de nunca haber mostrado interés por nadie de ninguno de los dos géneros. Y no había tiempo de preocuparse de reunir el valor para acercarse a Erwin y probar suerte con él. Tampoco había tiempo para seguir observándolo. De manera que pasó el tiempo de las evaluaciones, luego la graduación y llegó el término de su vida secundaria, habiendo perdido totalmente de vista a Erwin.

  Aún sabía dónde vivía, pero sería de lo más extraño que se acercara un día con un: _“¡Hey! Me llamo Levi y estoy enamorado de ti, me vale una mierda que estés gordo, y de hecho créeme que se me hace de lo más adorable. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?”_ o algo por el estilo. Así que, Levi decidió darse por vencido de su primer amor, y olvidarse del rollizo rubio, debía concentrarse en su carrera y en su trabajo en la pastelería, que hasta ahora había podido llevar junto con sus estudios, a pesar de haberle dedicado tantas horas a la placentera y agradable tarea de observar.

  El joven hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder llevar al tiempo todos los aspectos de su vida,  trabajaba arduamente y estudiaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Dormía muy poco, en ocasiones se encontraba con que se había quedado dormido sentado en una silla y con el libro sobre sus regazos, aprovechando que la incomodidad de la silla no le permitía dormir más que un par de horas, se levantaba temprano para poder seguir estudiando antes de asistir a sus clases. Fue así como el muchacho se las arregló para pasar con honores las pruebas en su escuela y de la universidad a la que tanto ansiaba asistir; que dicho sea de paso la admisión a esa institución eran muy difícil ya que se requería un alto nivel de conocimiento para lograr aprobar todos los exámenes de ingreso. Y continuó igual ya habiendo empezado a recibir una educación superior.

  Levi logró entrar a la universidad, se encontraba satisfecho y amaba lo que estaba estudiando; aprendía muchísimo todos los días. Además, en la pastelería de Shadis le iba de maravilla, en el último año se habían triplicado las ventas. Todo era gracias a Levi, que si bien no llamaba mucho la atención debido a su estatura, a pesar de ser bastante apuesto; su repostería era la mejor de la ciudad, o al menos eso era lo que la gente aseguraba. Así que cada vez, aquella pastelería se hacía más famosa y cada vez Levi cocinaba mejor. Con Shadis había aprendido a preparar postres distintos a los pasteles, y había mejorado sus habilidades enormemente.

   Levi estaba muy agradecido con él también, si bien cuando llegó a la ciudad le pareció que el hombre era una persona bastante malhumorada, y en realidad así era,  también era un excelente maestro y sobretodo muy estricto. Al principio aunque Shadis había comprobado que el joven tenía talento y lo que preparaba tenía un excelente sabor y presentación siempre; insistía en decirle todo lo contrario para motivarlo a mejorar. Con comentarios como _"¿Y en serio piensas que alguien compraría esta porquería? "_ o _"¿Qué acaso quieres intoxicar a alguien?"_ O el favorito de Shadis _: "Esto sabe a mierda. ¡Hazlo de nuevo! "_. El hombre había logrado poner una presión tal en Levi, que se sobre esforzaba para que todo quedara perfecto. Y si bien al principio Levi odiaba y maldecía a ese odioso hombre, a la larga comprendió que todo era parte de una estrategia para explotar su potencial.

  Shadis además le había alquilado a Levi una habitación en su propia casa, y cuando se quedaba corto de efectivo, le decía que podía pagarle la renta haciendo la limpieza del hogar; que de todas formas era una actividad que Levi disfrutaba. No tenía idea del porqué pero limpiar, barrer y lavar le relajaba y le ayudaba a liberar estrés. Así que aunque no le debiera nada, limpiaba de todas formas.

   De vez en cuando, Levi también regresaba a su hogar en los barrios pobres en donde Kenny aún vivía y trabajaba. Cocinaba para él y su amigo el pastelero. Ambos hombres se sorprendían cada vez, de ver lo mucho que mejoraba, y estaban satisfechos, sabiendo que la vida de Levi iba mejorando y que tenía un futuro esperanzador por delante. Se sentían muy orgullosos de su progreso y el enorme esfuerzo y dedicación que ponía en todo lo que hacía.

   Ya habiendo comenzado la universidad desde hacía unos cuantos meses, se le dio a Levi la buena noticia de que sus amigos Isabel y Farlan, habían logrado reunir dinero suficiente para ir a vivir a Sina igual que él, allí conseguirían trabajos y planeaban entrar también a la universidad. Y si bien no pudieran entrar a la misma institución en la que estudiaba Levi, podrían ir a alguna más modesta. El joven pastelero, había ganado una beca bastante generosa debido a sus excelentes calificaciones, de otro modo no hubiese podido costearse su educación. Pero sus amigos que no eran tan aplicados para los estudios como él, no correrían con tanta suerte. Aunque aquello no significaba que no pudiesen estudiar y continuar siguiendo los pasos de su amigo.

   Y aunque su vida era buena, y tenía muchos motivos para estar feliz, Levi todavía pensaba en Erwin, y se lamentaba no poder volverlo a ver. Se controlaba para no ir a observarlo a su casa, y trataba de mantenerse distraído, pero todo era inútil. Cuando horneaba un pastel, terminaba pensando en que de seguro al rubio le encantaban, y se encontraba soñando despierto sobre lo hermoso que sería cocinar para él y que gustoso aceptara sus platillos con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Pensaba que de seguro Erwin era una persona que podría apreciar mucho más todo lo que podía preparar, y tenía suficiente espacio para recibir todo lo que él pudiese cocinarle. Constantemente tenía ese tipo de pensamientos, y terminaba castigándose internamente, por no ser capaz de olvidarse del rubio. Y es que ¿cómo era posible no poder dejar de pensar en una persona con la que jamás había cruzado una palabra?, se terminaba preguntando siempre.

   Pero Levi no necesitaba haber hablado con Erwin para haber quedado tan prendido de su personalidad. El solo ver sus desinteresados actos de amor al prójimo, y haberse dado cuenta además que era un muchacho muy inteligente, y también gracioso, ya que más de una vez había logrado alcanzar a escuchar las conversaciones que tenía con su amiga. Levi sabía que debajo del manojo de nervios que Erwin era, que bajo todo ese peso, y que dejando de lado las inseguridades y complejos; Erwin era una persona hermosa, y tenía un carisma que lograba encantar. Pero nadie le daba la oportunidad para demostrarlo.

  Más de una vez, Levi sintió ganas de estrangular, machacar y asesinar, a todos los que se metían con Erwin constantemente, pero bien sabía que no podía interferir. No tenía el derecho y por otra parte, si se metía en problemas, podía afectar su graduación y su entrada a la universidad y no podía permitirse eso. Pero aquello no significaba que no sintiera pena por el pobre Erwin, y que no deseara ir a consolarlo y secar sus lágrimas; no le impedía anhelar tomarlo entre sus brazos y confortarlo hasta que su llanto cesara.

   Levi no necesitó nunca cruzar una sola palabra con Erwin, para quedar profundamente enamorado de él. Para amar cada aspecto de su ser, y pensaba que si así era sin realmente conocerlo, ¿cuán maravilloso no sería, pudiendo entablar al menos una amistad con él? Pero por su propio bien y el de las personas que quería, Levi no podía perder más tiempo pensando en un amor que nunca logró concretarse.

  Lo que el joven de cabello negro no se esperaba, es que iba a encontrar a Erwin nuevamente. Como el campus era muy grande, y las clases estaban divididas por bloques dependiendo de la carrera, durante varios meses jamás se topó con Erwin, quien se encontraba estudiando literatura, algo totalmente ajeno a la carrera de gastronomía que Levi estudiaba. Además, a Levi no le gustaba comer en la cafetería de la universidad, preparaba su propio almuerzo y lo comía en una de tantas zonas verdes del enorme recinto educacional. Asimismo, siempre permanecía cerca del bloque de la institución en donde recibía sus clases y no se aventuraba más allá.

   Pero uno de esos días, Levi no pudo cocinar ya que se había desvelado estudiando para las duras pruebas que se avecinaban, así que no le quedó más que acudir a la cafetería. Y entonces, mientras buscaba un lugar vacío, fue que lo vio. El rubio que ocupaba sus pensamientos constantemente, en carne y hueso (o más carne que hueso) frente a sus ojos nuevamente.  El corazón de Levi comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente, no podía creer que Erwin estuviese estudiando en la misma universidad que él.

   Tomó asiento en una mesa cercana, en donde podía observarlo a gusto sin ser descubierto. Era su Erwin: los mismos cabellos dorados, los mismos ojos azules, las mismas mejillas sonrosadas y… estaba casi seguro de que la última vez que lo había visto, su vientre no era tan prominente como lo era en ese momento, no era la misma barriga que recordaba y notó que en esos meses Erwin realmente se había esforzado en convertirse en una persona obesa. ¿Pero a quién le importaba? La vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, tenía a su Erwin muy cerca y esta vez no iba a dejar que desapareciera de su vida, en definitiva se acercaría a él, costara lo que costara.

   Así que haciendo uso de sus habilidades de acosador, terminó enterándose que Erwin se encontraba trabajando en la biblioteca de Sina, junto con su amiga “la cuatro-ojos”, como a Levi le gustaba decirle. Las cosas no podían ser más fáciles, tenía la excusa perfecta para hablarle. De manera que creó un plan y lo puso en acción, sería pan comido ir con el cuento de que necesitaba un libro y así poder acercarse y conversar con él, se conformaba con eso para su primera vez, tampoco esperaba ir como un maníaco a soltarle todo lo que sentía por él en su cara de buenas a primeras.

  Para Levi, su plan había sido todo un éxito. Por suerte él era nulamente expresivo, y podía ocultar sus nervios y otras emociones con gran facilidad. Por lo que Erwin jamás notó lo nervioso que se encontraba al hablarle. Tuvo que llamarlo varias veces hasta que el rubio le puso atención. Pero cuando se volteó a verlo y le sonrió radiante y amablemente; el corazón de Levi por poco se detiene.  Era como un ángel, un tierno, hermoso y redondo ángel que iluminaba toda la habitación con su preciosa luz; Levi podía claramente escuchar el coro celestial, ver la aureola sobre su cabeza y las blancas alas en su espalda. Por su puesto que todo pasaba dentro de su cabeza, pero había esperado tanto tiempo para por fin poder hablarle, y el ver realizado el más grande anhelo de su corazón, simplemente era un éxtasis para él.

   Cuando Erwin tiró unos cuantos libros con su barriga, a Levi le pareció algo de lo más tierno, quiso reír pero sabía que si lo hacía, Erwin podía tomarlo como una burla, y lo que menos quería era que pensara que era uno más de los imbéciles que solían hacer mofa de él. Por lo que se contuvo, y aprovechó el momento para agacharse y ayudarle a recoger los libros, por lo que pudo estar muy cerca de él. Levi podía jurar que Erwin olía a chocolate, el cual era su sabor favorito. ¿Podía ser más perfecto ese hombre? Levi creía firmemente que no.

   Al salir de la biblioteca, el joven de cabello negro, se sentía como quinceañera con su primer amor; aunque no estaba muy lejos de ser eso precisamente. Estaba feliz, recordaba pocas veces en su vida haberse sentido tan contento. Incluso llegó a sonreír abiertamente, lo cual era extremadamente raro en él. Si había alguna duda de que lo que sentía por Erwin era amor, se disipó totalmente con ese breve encuentro. Levi adoró todo de él: su varonil voz, que no había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar tan nítidamente, sus claros cabellos, el carmín de su rostro, la inocencia que desprendía, el temblar de sus manos, el cómo sus cejas se arqueaban hacia abajo al sentirse nervioso, su dulce aroma y suave apariencia. Levi comprobó que realmente estaba perdido por aquel rechoncho hombre, pero tampoco era como que necesitara confirmarlo, desde hacía muchísimo tiempo que lo había aceptado.

  Decidió entonces que era momento de hacer un acercamiento mucho más agresivo. Al día siguiente, trabajó por la mañana en la pastelería como era su costumbre, y acudió a clases en la  tarde. Antes de ir, con todo el esmero y cariño que pudo poner, horneó un pastel de chocolate y fresas el cual era su especialidad. Pensó en que debía hacer el mejor pastel, y daba la casualidad que ese era un sabor muy significativo para él, ya que era el mismo del primer trozo de pastel que había probado en su vida, aquel que le había dado su amigo y mentor; y el causante de todo el cambio que había experimentado al crecer. Satisfecho con su labor, Levi cortó una generosa porción del pastel y la colocó en una de las cajas para regalo, procuró usar una que tuviera un bonito decorado, pero que a la vez fuera sobria, ya que era un regalo para un hombre y no para una niña. Así que usó una caja con un sencillo pero agraciado diseño en colores marrón, el cual combinaba bien con el color de la cubierta del postre. Levi puso atención a cada detalle para que todo estuviera perfecto.

  Sabía que a la hora del almuerzo, Erwin siempre iba a estar en la cafetería, ya lo había observado por varios días y había definido más o menos su rutina. A veces pensaba que realmente era un acosador trastornado, pero no le importaba, todo lo hacía por poder acercarse a la persona de la cual se había enamorado locamente.

  Levi estuvo feliz, cuando por fin pudo entregarle su regalo al rubio. Quería hablar mucho más con él, en realidad el plan era sentarse a la mesa junto a él, explicarle de qué era el pastel y cómo había sido preparado, hacerle saber que era un sabor especial para él y si fuese posible, obtener su número telefónico. Pero no logró hacer nada de eso, en primer lugar por el hecho de que allí estaba la entrometida amiga de Erwin, que parecía estar pegada con goma a él, y no pensaba dejar que ella viera su lado más “débil”. Por otro lado, no pudo con los nervios, en el momento en que se agachó para presentarse más íntimamente con Erwin, se paralizó. Al rubio le había parecido que Levi le perforaba con aquella intimidante mirada, pero Levi simplemente estaba demasiado nervioso como para jugar al galán, así que no pudo hacer nada y se retiró resignado, como un gran perdedor. Se escondió en un salón vacío que estaba cerca del comedor, y esperó pacientemente a que Erwin y su amiga salieran, para poder acercarse a ella. De alguna manera tenía que saber cuál fue la reacción de Erwin con su regalo.

  Levi sintió como si le atravesaran el corazón con una estaca, cuando la amiga de Erwin le dijo que había tirado el regalo que con tanto amor y esmero le había preparado. Se sentía como un perfecto estúpido, y como pocas veces en su vida, sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero lo resistió. Finalmente quedó sumamente desconcertado al escuchar el motivo por el cual Erwin había desechado su obsequio.

  Posteriormente, terminó contándole la historia de su vida a aquella excéntrica mujer, le hubiese bastado con relatarle el porqué estaba enamorado de Erwin solamente. Pero tal vez, por el hecho de que jamás le había contado a nadie sobre sus orígenes,  y cuánto le había costado llegar a donde estaba, sintió un alivio grande al tener a alguien con quien compartir todos esos detalles de su vida. Hanji tenía unos extraños poderes de convencimiento, y generaba un sentimiento de confianza inmediato; con lo cual Levi se explicó el por qué Erwin era tan apegado a ella.

-¡Qué historia! De seguro que ganas mucho dinero si escribes un libro sobre eso.- Comentó Hanji cuando Levi hubo terminado su relato. -¿Por qué no le dices a Erwin que lo escriba? Él será un famoso escritor en el futuro, ya lo verás.-

-¡No intentes reírte de mí, estúpida! Ahora te toca darme una explicación, así que ¡comienza a hablar!- Levi sentía que la mujer se burlaba de él, pero la información que le acababa de dar sobre Erwin, era muy valiosa. Él no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál era la carrera de Erwin, solo sabía que solía asistir a clases en la facultad de arte y letras, pero habían tantas opciones que no sabía cuál era la que el rubio había escogido. Con lo que Hanji le dijo, estaba casi seguro de que el joven estaba estudiando literatura.

 -Mira pequeño, la verdad es que no tengo muchos detalles porque Erwin no ha querido contármelos. Pero yo sola puedo darme cuenta de que ha sufrido mucho durante toda su vida debido a su peso.- Comenzó a explicar la mujer. No era que ella estaba ciega y no podía ver que Erwin estaba pasado de peso, sino que no le daba la más mínima importancia. El hombre era alguien con quien podía compartir al mismo nivel intelectual, y era una excelente persona. ¿Por qué le habría de importar a ella la elevada cifra que marcaba su báscula cada vez que se subía para pesarse? No afectaba en nada y por eso ella decidió que fingiría como si no pudiera ver su gordura, para que Erwin se sintiera más cómodo con ella y se desinhibiera. Pero eso no quería decir que ella no se daba cuenta de todo su dolor y sufrimiento, o de las miradas y comentarios despectivos de la gente. O de los moretones pintados en su piel, en sus tiempos de secundaria cuando los abusadores le golpeaban.  –Tanto ha sufrido, que simplemente ya no confía en nadie. Piensa que cada gesto de amabilidad es un intento de humillarlo y burlarse de él. Así que va a ser muy difícil para ti acercarte, enanín.- Concluyó.

-Pero ¿qué tanto tuvo que haber pasado para que terminara así?- La pena que Levi sentía al enterarse de que su pastel terminó en el basurero, fue sustituida por pena hacia el rubio y la mala vida que había llevado; e ira, al enterarse del grave daño que la estúpida sociedad le había causado a su pobre Erwin.

-No lo sé Levi, no lo sé. Pero de lo que puedo estar segura, es que Erwin merece estar con alguien como tú. Y tú lo amas verdaderamente, jamás había escuchado a alguien expresarse de esa manera con respecto a otra persona, puedo ver que estás muy enamorado de mi amigo. Así que he decidido ayudarte.- La mujer le sonrió abiertamente. Para su fortuna, Hanji no se dejaba llevar por las normas de la sociedad, y el que él fuese hombre no le era ningún obstáculo para que ella hubiese tomado la decisión de echarle una mano con Erwin.

  Levi no sabía cómo reaccionar, por un lado era la primera vez que alguien se lo decía en voz alta, y era muy diferente admitirse a sí mismo que estaba perdidamente enamorado, que admitirlo para otra persona. Era la realidad, era la palpable realidad: estaba muy enamorado de Erwin Smith, desde ese momento en adelante se convirtió en la meta y sueño de su vida, el lograr conquistar aquel precioso corazón.

 

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tú, sí tú la persona que está leyendo, cálmate y quita esa sonrisa que tienes en este momento. Jajajaja, les dije que les iba a encantar. Y no es que de repente me haya vuelto super confiada de mis escritos, y esté de alzada, es que ¿cómo alguien no va a estar sonriendo como idiota al imaginar a Erwin redondo y suavecito, puro e inocente, y Levi totalmente enamorado de él? No es que yo les haya sacado una sonrisa, es que se han enamorado de Erwin al igual que Levi ehhhhh.  
> Ya de verdad, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, yo lo amé, no hay nada más bonito que escribir con y por amor, y es lo que yo hice. Probablemente cometí muchos errores, pero estoy segura al cien por ciento de que logré expresar muchos sentimientos hermosos aquí. ¡Que viva el fluff! En persona soy una piedra, un témpano de hielo frío sin corazón ni sentimientos, pero para la escritura me convierto y puedo llegar a ser bien cursi jajaja, me disculpan si me he pasado de miel.
> 
> A todos muchas gracias nuevamente por darme la oportunidad de traerles algo de alegría, si es que lo logré, me doy por satisfecha. Saben que no soy de andar rogando por reviews ni nada, pero en esta historia de verdad me encantaría saber qué les está pareciendo, o si metí las patas o algo, no sé, en tan poco tiempo le agarré tanto cariño a este fic que me interesa muchísimo saber si les va gustando.  
> Y a quienes aún no me han seguido en Facebook, ahí si voy a rogarles que lo hagan porque allí pongo todos los dibujos y portadas que hago, y si bien no soy la super dibujante, todo lo hago con mucho cariño y me gustaría que pudieran verlos :)   
> También recuerden que este mes tenemos concurso de escritos cortos en EruRi Fans Español y mientras más personas participen mejor :D   
> ¡Saludos!


	3. Hambre y Celos no son buena combinación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer esta historia tonta. Espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado también. Y si es así, por favor háganme saber qué les pareció. No sé, su parte favorita o si algo les hizo reír o algo en especial que les haya gustado mucho, o incluso si algo no les gustó. Yo estoy muy contenta con este fic, y si bien no es super imaginativo o extraordinario, siempre lo escribo con amor y me gusta darme cuenta cuando lo que escribo logra transmitirles o generarles algún tipo de sentimiento, el que sea; y si fue así, realmente agradecería que me lo hagan saber.  
> ¡Disfrutenlo!

** Capítulo 3  **

**Hambre y Celos no son buena combinación.**

   Luego de aquel encuentro con Hanji, y de su ofrecimiento para ayudarle a acercarse a Erwin; Levi quedó un poco más tranquilo. Aunque también pensó en que las cosas se le iban a poner un tanto difíciles de ahora en adelante. Pero fuese como fuese, lograría acercarse al rubio. Aunque ya habría tiempo para eso, de momento debía prestarle atención a otros aspectos de su vida también.

  Para esas fechas, Isabel y Farlan finalmente se habían mudado a vivir a Sina. Los jóvenes rentaron un pequeño departamento cerca de donde  Levi vivía. Farlan consiguió un empleo como mensajero motorizado. Por suerte en sus años de secundaria, de vez en cuando se juntaba  con algunos maleantes del vecindario quienes le enseñaron a manejar. Farlan había podido sacar la licencia antes de mudarse a la capital y pudo obtener el trabajo en un bufete de abogados a quienes les hacía falta alguien que  entregara documentos.

  Por su parte a Isabel no le fue difícil adquirir un empleo como camarera en una cafetería. Así ambos podrían sobrevivir en la gran ciudad. Y  pronto  también comenzarían a estudiar. Lo que a Levi le sorprendió  y a la vez no, fue cuando le dieron la noticia de que estaban saliendo juntos. Desde hacía varios años, él sabía que tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro, pero ninguno se decidía a dar el paso y probablemente era porque no querían arruinar la amistad de los tres. Pero sin Levi, tuvieron el suficiente tiempo a solas para aclararse y decidir llevar su relación al siguiente nivel.

  El joven de  cabello negro les felicitó sinceramente, a la vez que les advirtió que se cuidaran, ya que las condiciones económicas y académicas en las que se encontraban en ese momento, no eran las adecuadas para traer una vida al mundo. Ante dicho consejo ambos se avergonzaron de sobremanera, pero de igual forma le agradecieron y le prometieron cuidarse. Levi les había ayudado con la mudanza y cuando hubieron terminado, se sentaron a beber limonada y a descansar luego del arduo trabajo acomodando todos los muebles.

-A decir verdad, - comenzó Levi, desviando su mirada bastante avergonzado como para encararlos - yo también tengo a alguien. Así que pueden estar tranquilos no les voy a estar haciendo de mal tercio  y tampoco deben de preocuparse de que yo vaya a sentirme excluido ni nada por el estilo.- Anunció ante sus muy sorprendidos amigos.

-¡WOW! ¿Hablas en serio hermano?- Isabel saltó de su asiento totalmente emocionada por la buena noticia.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Levi. Pero dinos, ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es alguien de la universidad? - Interrogó su amigo igual de contento que la joven.

-Sobre eso...- Levi no sabía cómo decirles la verdad, pero ya que había comenzado a hablar no había marcha atrás.  Por un momento se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema. Sin embargo, decidió que ya sólo le quedaba continuar ya que al fin y al cabo, sería mejor que sus amigos supieran la verdad; tarde o temprano se enterarían de todos modos. - No es una ella, sino un él.  Lo conozco desde la secundaria...- confesó con su rostro rojo como una  brillante cereza. Tanto Farlan como Isabel abrieron sus ojos como platos.

-Eso si es algo nuevo. En todo caso, te exijo que nos lo presentes hoy mismo. - Farlan le sonrió abiertamente como mostrándole que no tenía de qué preocuparse y que no les importaba en lo más mínimo que hubiese resultado ser homosexual.

-Eso va a estar algo difícil. Para ser sincero, aun no somos pareja. Es más, solo he podido hablar con él brevemente en un par de ocasiones. - El carmín no abandonaba el rostro de Levi y con cada palabra que pronunciaba se sentía mucho más incómodo y también algo tonto, pensó que estaba haciendo un escándalo por nada. Aunque agradecía que sus amigos se hubiesen saltado la parte del drama de escuchar que estaba “saliendo del clóset”.

-¡Mi pobre hermano!- Y la muchacha se levantó para atrapar al joven entre sus brazos y acariciarle la cabeza cual si fuera un niño pequeño. -Es un amor no correspondido…- Continuó sobreactuando.

-¡No es eso!- Levi la apartó un poco molesto. - Es solo que aún no he tenido la oportunidad de acercarme a él. Es un tanto difícil poder ganarse su confianza. Pero debo intentarlo. Definitivamente lo haré. - Declaró con convicción.

  Luego de eso, la pareja le insistió tanto en que querían al menos ver cómo era su amor platónico, que Levi no tuvo más remedio que aceptar; por lo que al día siguiente llevó a los jóvenes al campus. Después de un rato, lograron dar con Erwin quien se encontraba absorto en su lectura en una de las zonas verdes del lugar. Cuando Levi lo vio su corazón comenzó a palpitar y se llenó de la misma calidez que sentía cada vez que lo observaba. Fue casi imperceptible el cambio de su semblante, aunque era algo que no pasaba desapercibido para sus mejores amigos, quienes lo conocían mejor que nadie. Pero compartieron una mirada cómplice diciéndose que no mencionarían nada, con tal de que el joven más bajo no se arrepintiera de mostrarles quien era el que se había ganado el difícil primer lugar, en el corazón del joven pastelero.

-Es el rubio de allá- Se limitó a decir mientras vagamente señalaba haciendo un gesto con su cabeza.

-¿Cuál es? ¿Cuál de todos? -

-¿Cómo no vas a verlo Isabel?  ¿Qué estás ciega?-

-¿Cómo quieres que sepa quién es si solo me dices que “es el rubio”? Hay como veinte rubios allí, hermano.-

-Más te vale darnos otra seña Levi, o si no nunca vamos a saber quién es.- Farlan le miró con la burla pintada en todo su rostro y a punto de soltar la risa. -¿O es que acaso te avergüenzas de él?- Al escuchar esto, Levi le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo a su amigo.

-¡No seas idiota! Jamás me avergonzaría, pero es difícil decirles a tus amigos que eres un vil maricón, e inmediatamente, mostrarles quien lo volvió maricón. ¡Un paso a la vez!- Protestó Levi. Cierto era que había sido difícil para él “salir del clóset” con sus amigos de la infancia, a pesar de que se lo tomaron tranquilamente. A Farlan realmente no le pareció raro, ya que Levi jamás había demostrado ningún sentimiento romántico por nadie. Por su parte, Isabel sólo se alegró, y más que alegrarse estaba eufórica, ya que temía que con la agria actitud de su “hermano”, como ella le decía; se iba a quedar solo para toda su vida. Fue un alivio para ambos el saber que Levi podía amar a alguien.

-¡Dinos ya cuál de todos es! ¿Es ese del sombrero ridículo?-

-No-

-¿El de la camisa ceñida color rosa? ¡Ese tiene que ser!-

-A mí no me gusta ningún afeminado.-

-¿El de la cola de caballo?-

-No-

-¡Ese que cojea!-

-¡No!-

-¡Ese que va de la mano con una mujer! ¿No me digas que le estás robando el novio?-

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-

-No sé, el panzón alto de allá entonces… Bueno no lo creo. Vamos a ver…-

-Le vuelves a decir “panzón” y no respondo de lo que pueda hacerte Isabel.- Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver, sin creer lo que su amigo les estaba diciendo. Levi, quien era un hombre apuesto, pero muy bajito; estaba enamorado de otro hombre. Y ese hombre aparte de ser horriblemente alto comparado con él, podía triplicarlo en peso.

-¿En serio, Levi? ¿No me digas que eres uno de esos pervertidos de gordos?- Insinuó Farlan, burlándose divertido una vez más.

-¡Ah sí! El otro día los vimos en internet. Un “Chubby Chaser” (1)- Agregó la joven pelirroja.

-¿De qué mierda están hablando? Yo no soy ningún pervertido. Es por eso que no me puedo acercar a Erwin, por malditos insensibles como ustedes que no pueden ver más allá del peso de una persona.- Levi comenzaba a sentir su sangre hervir ante los comentarios de sus amigos. Precisamente ese tipo de pensamiento, era el que le había hecho tanto daño a la vida de Erwin en primer lugar.

-¡Calma, calma, Levi! No te ensañes con nosotros, también tenemos demasiada información que asimilar ¿no crees?- Intentó tranquilizarlo su amigo. Pero realmente era toda una sorpresa, el hecho de que Levi fuera homosexual y que estuviese tan enamorado de alguien con quien no había conversado propiamente ni una sola vez, y que por cierto era una persona que no encajaba en ningún estándar de belleza, no sabían muy bien cómo reaccionar en ese momento.

-¿Qué putas es eso de pervertido?- Les interrogó ahora que estaba más calmado. E Isabel le explicó brevemente, a lo que Levi se encolerizó una vez más. ¿Tan difícil era creer que pudiese estar enamorado de Erwin? Si bien era cierto, para la opinión personal de Levi, el peso de más le quedaba bien y lo hacía verse hermoso a sus ojos, no era ningún fetiche suyo. Levi amaba la esencia de Erwin, y le valían las mil mierdas cómo se viera en el exterior, era afortunado de que su apariencia lejos de disgustarle, le atrajera, pero jamás se había puesto a pensar cosas sucias sobre él; de momento con solo poder tocar su mano sería suficiente para él.

-Pero a como yo lo veo, tienes mucha oportunidad con él hermano.- Comentó Isabel inocentemente, pero algo temerosa de que Levi se enfadara con ella. –Es decir, se nota que es una persona que disfruta comer…- y no había argumento contra esa lógica, ya que en ese momento veían a Erwin abriendo su tercera barra de chocolate desde que lo estaban observando y engulléndola con una velocidad increíble.

-Puede ser que coma por estrés, o ansiedad, o miedo.  Es normal para una persona tan acomplejada como él.- Le defendió Levi.

-Bueno, pero será mejor que deje de sentir todo eso muy pronto, sospecho que los botones de su camisa no aguantan más. –Y los tres amigos observaron que en efecto, los botones amenazaban con salir volando en cualquier momento.

-Termina tu idea Isabel, que ya me estoy enfadando.-

-A lo que voy es que a tu rubio le gusta comer, y tú eres todo un dios de la cocina, así que son el uno para el otro. Has de conquistarlo por medio del estómago. – A la muchacha le parecía una idea de lo más genial, y a Levi no le parecía tan descabellada si no fuera por el hecho de que tener sobrepeso era la raíz de todas sus penurias en primer lugar, y contribuir a que siguiera aumentando tallas de pantalón no era una buena idea para lograr acercarse a él. Además, Erwin ni siquiera quiso probar su pastel especial, ¿qué le hacía pensar que iba a aceptar algo más?

-Es mejor que nos vayamos. Temo que pueda descubrir que estamos observándolo.- Y al tiempo en el que Erwin abría una quinta barra de chocolate, se marcharon del lugar. Levi volteó a ver por última vez, solo para percatarse de que el rubio tenía la comisura de los labios manchada con chocolate, y sintió desfallecer internamente ante tal tierna imagen. Por donde quisiera que lo viera, Erwin era muy dulce  y todo lo que hacía se veía encantador.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

   Por su parte, Erwin había olvidado casi totalmente el incidente del pastel. Como no había pasado nada malo, solo fue un evento curioso para él e incluso se llegó a sentir orgulloso de haber podido resistir al postre de exquisita apariencia evitándose así caer en una trampa. Tampoco había notado a Levi rondando cerca de él, el rubio por lo general se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, creando en su cabeza historias las cuáles escribir y no prestaba más atención de la necesaria a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.  Varios días después de aquel suceso, su vida continuaba el mismo ritmo hasta que nuevamente le ocurrió algo inesperado al finalizar una de sus lecciones.

   Se encontraba guardando sus libros para salir hacia la siguiente clase, cuando un rubio mucho más alto que él y con un gracioso bigote se sentó a su lado y comenzó a olfatear a su alrededor, acercándose mucho a él. Erwin muy incómodo y avergonzado, le volteó a ver interrogándolo con la mirada; era sumamente fuera de lo común que una persona tuviese tan poco respeto al espacio personal de los demás.

-No puedo oler nada en ti, salvo el chocolate que comiste. - Fue lo primero que dijo el extraño, a lo que Erwin inmediatamente pensó que era uno más de los que hacían burla de él. Temía un poco que a esas alturas de la vida ese rubio alto resultara ser de los que incluso lo golpeaban, porque aunque hasta cierto punto el que lo hicieran nunca fue motivo de miedo para él, pensó que ese hombre probablemente podría hacerle mucho daño debido a su altura y complexión atlética y fornida.

  Como Erwin no decía nada, pero si se veía muy nervioso, el extraño le sonrió y continuó su charla:

\- No me tomes a mal. Resulta que mi olfato es muy bueno y puedo decidir si confiar en alguien o no sólo con su aroma natural. Pero me intriga porque tú no tienes ese aroma, hueles a muchas cosas como dulces y frituras, pero no a ti. - Y con esa loca explicación el rubio más bajo únicamente se confundió más y sentía mucho más peligro. -En todo caso, he decidido confiar en ti por el momento. Ya que tengo un favor que pedirte. –Concluyó el del bigote.

-¿De qué se trata?-  Erwin no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se acercara a hablarle y menos a pedirle nada, eso le pareció muy sospechoso.

-Verás,  tengo entendido que eres de los mejores de la universidad y yo estoy un po...  ¿cómo explicarlo? El caso es que quería pedirte que fueras mi tutor. Quiero convertirme en un editor pero, el estudio no se me da muy bien.- Explicó seriamente. Erwin no sabía cómo reaccionar, en parte le halagaba que alguien lo notara por su inteligencia y buenas calificaciones; pero podía ser otro intento de jugarle una mala pasada.

-Lo lamento, pero eso no será posible. - Se rehusó.

-¡Por favor! No puedo pagarte pero si sigo sacando malas calificaciones perderé mi beca universitaria y no podré continuar. Te prometo que te compensare de alguna forma. - Le rogó el más alto. Y Erwin cuyo corazón era inmenso, no tuvo más que aceptar. Si era verdad lo que le decía, ayudaría a aquel hombre y si era mentira; aceptaría cualquier maltrato o broma como siempre con gran valentía y resignación.

-De acuerdo. Te ayudaré. – Suspiró.

-Te lo agradezco- Le sonrió nuevamente -. Por cierto mi nombre es Mike Zacharias.- Se presentó extendiendo la mano, la cual Erwin estrechó al tiempo en el que se presentaba de vuelta. No pudo evitar sentirse algo  contento, ya que a pesar de la desconfianza, el que alguien se acercara a él ya era algo positivo, aunque fuera por interés al menos no tenía la intención de hacerle daño o eso parecía; de momento.

  Lo primero que Erwin le aconsejo a Mike,  fue que debía poner mucha atención en clase ya que notó que se la pasaba más pendiente de su teléfono celular que de las lecciones. Además que debía siempre tomar notas, por lo que Mike comenzó a sentarse a su lado en todas las clases que compartían y cuando veía que Erwin tomaba alguna nota, él le imitaba.  Comenzaron a reunirse fuera de clases de manera que Erwin le enseñara como estudiar adecuadamente. Fue así como terminó presentándoselo también a Hanji y cuando eso ocurrió Mike repitió su "ritual " olfateándola, sonriendo y declarando que podía confiar en ella.

  Así, Erwin se dio cuenta que la única intención de ese hombre era pasar los cursos y también notó que no era alguien de muchas palabras. Probablemente le había costado bastante decidirse a pedir su ayuda. Por su parte, Mike que realmente solo buscaba la ayuda de Erwin, se dio cuenta que además el regordete rubio era  una persona amable y divertida, y que sería un tonto si no entablara una verdadera amistad con él. 

  Dado el pacto que habían entablado se podía ver a Mike junto a Erwin casi todo el tiempo en la universidad, salvo por las clases  que no compartían. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Levi, que continuaba fielmente observándolo desde lejos, esperando una oportunidad o tener una idea con la cual acercarse.

  Si cuando Hanji llegó, Levi había sentido unos profundos celos, no se podía describir que era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Por primera vez en su vida veía a Erwin tan cómodo con otro hombre  y es que realmente parecía que se estaban llevando muy bien. El primer día que Levi vio a los dos rubios juntos, sintió curiosidad ya que nunca había visto a otra persona que no fuese Hanji junto a él.  Ese día más parecía que Erwin le daba un monólogo puesto que era el único que hablaba,  el otro se limitaba a escuchar y mantenía un semblante serio.

  Luego los vio en una de las mesas en la zona común de la universidad, al parecer Erwin le explicaba algo con bastante entusiasmo. El joven señalaba el libro que tenían sobre la mesa, procedía a explicar y en ocasiones escribía en un cuaderno.  Luego de un rato le entregaba el lápiz al más alto quien comenzaba a escribir también. Levi inmediatamente asumió que Erwin le estaba dando clases particulares e inclusive se dejó sentir algo orgulloso, sabiendo que el hombre del que estaba enamorado lo suficientemente inteligente y bueno en sus estudios como para enseñar a otros.  Pero Levi comenzó a preocuparse, cuando en unos pocos días se veía a ambos rubios juntos todo el tiempo y ahora entablaban conversaciones sin tener libros cerca. También se les podía ver riendo juntos ya fuera solos o cuando Hanji se les unía.

   En ese momento fue cuando los celos se apoderaron de él. ¿Por qué  a todo el mundo le era tan fácil acercarse a Erwin menos a él?  ¿Cuáles serían las intenciones de ese rubio? ¿Estaría detrás de Erwin también?  Y el joven repostero, no podía evitar pensar que ambos rubios hacían muy buena pareja. El más alto tenía una estatura y complexión que no contrastaba tanto con Erwin, a diferencia de él mismo que era muy bajo al lado de cualquiera y más de Erwin que poseía una estatura privilegiada. Y ni qué decir de su cuerpo, que si bien estaba firme e incluso con abdominales bien marcados, con su ropa puesta no se notaba. Quien quiera que lo viera diría que era un hombre muy delgado,  a diferencia de las varias decenas de kilos que probablemente marcaba la báscula de Erwin.  Si se ponía a reflexionar, el rubio del bigote era un hombre a la medida para Erwin, lo cual él mismo no consideraba ser. Pero fuese como fuese, él amaba a Erwin, y estaba seguro de que nadie nunca lo iba a poder amar como él.  Levi llevaba poco más de dos años profundamente enamorado de Erwin y eso nadie lo superaría jamás.

  Por lo que decidió que era momento de entrar en escena nuevamente, no fuera a ser que ese musculoso "bigotón" enamorara a Erwin primero que él.  Así que uno de esos días volvió a abordar a Hanji cuando la encontró sola.

-Enanín ¿Cómo has estado? - Le saludó ella alegremente, totalmente contrario a la agria expresión en el rostro del más bajo.

-Dijiste que me ayudarías a acercarme a él pero no has cumplido tu palabra. - Levi le miraba amenazante, con esa fría mirada que podía intimidar a cualquiera; excepto a Hanji, quien realmente no se regía por ninguna norma social establecida. Además ella era tan perceptiva, que podía leer a Levi fácilmente y sabía que esa actitud era solo una fachada para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Dije que te ayudaría, no que haría el trabajo por ti pequeño amigo.- Comentó divertida, a pesar de que si estaba interesada en hacer que Levi se acercara a Erwin, no pensaba dejárselo tan fácil y de paso se entretenía con el “pequeñito”.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. - Ya que no tenía como refutarle aceptó sus palabras sin más. -Este fin de semana, llévalo a mi pastelería. No te preocupes, no será gratis, yo pagaré por lo que los dos consuman.- Y dicho eso sacó de su mochila un trozo de papel, en donde escribió la dirección y se lo entregó.

-¡Puedes contar conmigo!  Ya verás que ilusión se le hace a Erwin.- Comentó entusiasmada ante la idea de llevar a su amigo a un lugar el cual disfrutaría mucho.

-Y ni se te ocurra llevar al parásito ese, que se le pegó a Erwin. - Le advirtió severamente y fue ahí, cuando Hanji comprendió a que se debía el repentino interés del joven, que hacía un par de semanas no se había presentado ante ellos. Se le hacía una situación muy divertida y pensaba que podría entretenerse mucho y sacar ventaja de eso.

-Te lo prometo. Después de todo,  preferiría que fueras tú el que ganara el corazón de mi amigo.- Y dicho esto, le guiñó un ojo y salió rápidamente de allí; dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y muchísimas dudas.  Levi se preguntaba qué le había querido decir con eso. Temía que sus sospechas sobre el rubio yendo tras Erwin fueran ciertas, y si así era, él claramente estaba en desventaja y debía actuar rápidamente.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

  Hanji cumplió con su promesa y le comento a Erwin sobre salir juntos el sábado, ya que tenían el día libre. Como a ella no le costaba nada arrastrar a Erwin a sus planes, el muchacho aceptó luego de que le rogara poco. Al rubio no le gustaba salir muy a menudo y ya bastante tedioso era tener que ir casi todos los días a estudiar y trabajar. Siempre se sentía incómodo, como si todo mundo le estuviese prestando atención y juzgándolo por cómo se veía. Máxime que con cada día que pasaba él se sentía y se veía mucho más gordo de lo que era, aunque realmente se pudiera decir que era una persona bastante pesada.  Para esa época,  el estómago de Erwin había crecido tanto que cuando se sentaba la masa reposaba sobre su regazo y se extendía hacia los costados formando gruesos rollos. Si levantaba los brazos estos colgaban hacia abajo y fácilmente podía competir con una copa C en pecho. Además, su trasero redondo se contoneaba graciosamente cuando caminaba; había también desarrollado una buena papada que hacía juego con sus rellenas mejillas sonrosadas. Por donde quiera que se le veía era una persona con un considerable sobrepeso y por ello creía que nadie jamás le iba a amar.

  Pero él aun no sabía, que para Levi todo eso era indiferente. Que ese hombre había aprendido a amar su despampanante personalidad y la pureza de su corazón.  Que se veía atraído por su inteligencia y bondad, más que por cualquier aspecto de su apariencia física. Para el joven de cabello negro, Erwin era solo un gran paquete de ternura. Aunque Levi también disfrutaba admirando las numerosas curvas de su cuerpo y el rubor de sus mejillas, anhelaba peinar sus dorados cabellos y acariciar su sedosa y blanca piel. Deseaba perderse en esos temerosos ojos azules y tomar entre sus brazos su  suave cuerpo para abrazarle fuertemente y mantenerlo siempre a su lado. Soñaba con tomar su rollizo rostro entre sus manos y lentamente devorar sus dulces labios en un pasional beso. Pero Erwin, ignorante de todo aquello y con desdén por su propio cuerpo, había decidido que estaría por siempre solo y no se atrevía a salir demasiado ya que prefería evitar más indiferencia o maltrato por parte de la sociedad. Después de todo ¿quién podría amarlo si se veía así?

  Ese día Erwin decidió usar una camisa de manga corta a cuadros, con botones al frente. En ese momento era una de las únicas piezas de su guardarropa que no amenazaba con explotar peligrosamente, aunque le quedaba ya bastante apretada. También se colocó los jeans que más holgados le quedaban y de hecho eran bastante cómodos en las piernas, pero era imposible cerrarlos por sobre su barriga. El botón y su ojal se encontraban a una considerable distancia de poder juntarse, cuando lo intentó. Por lo que tuvo que colocárselos con el talle más bajo logrando así que su voluminoso estómago y los rollos de sus lados cayeran por sobre el pantalón, haciéndolo verse mucho más redondo de lo que era. Por más que se miraba al espejo, se acomodaba y re-acomodaba, para él su reflejo era el de una persona horrorosa. Realmente deseaba no tener que salir más de lo necesario,  pero ya le había prometido a Hanji que harían algo más que pasar metidos en su habitación. Y no sabía exactamente a donde se dirigían, pero al parecer la muchacha estaba muy emocionada y deseosa de ir, por lo que jamás se rehusaría, después de todo era su mejor y única amiga y si podía complacerla lo haría, en retribución por brindarle su amistad.

   El rubio había comido un generoso almuerzo con su padre, y se había puesto a leer un poco mientras su amiga llegaba a su casa; ya que le había indicado que irían a beber café y charlar por la tarde. A pesar de que había comido hacía un par de horas, y una cantidad considerable, el estómago de Erwin ya rugía nuevamente. Justo cuando se levantaba para buscar algún entremés con el cual saciar su repentina hambre, el timbre de su casa sonó, anunciando la llegada de Hanji. Erwin pensó que había llegado en el momento justo para evitar arruinar su apetito, porque después de todo, ¿quién podría tomar café sin acompañarlo con algún delicioso trozo de repostería?

-¡Hola Erwin! Ey, te ves muy guapo, parece como si fueras a una cita en lugar de salir conmigo.- La muchacha le halagó.  A decir verdad, Erwin era un hombre apuesto, el problema era que la gente no se tomaba el tiempo de observarlo bien, porque su cuerpo inmediatamente les hacía perder el interés en el resto de su apariencia. Pero para Hanji, eso no tenía la más mínima importancia y además era observadora, por lo que ya lo había notado desde el principio. Y queriendo a Erwin tanto como lo hacía, no perdía oportunidad en hacérselo saber. Lo malo era que Erwin no le creía una sola palabra.

-Tú también te ves muy bien.- Se dejó decir cortésmente en respuesta al piropo de su amiga, el cual no se tragó. Y le indicó que ya podían partir para desviar la conversación antes de que ella comenzara de nuevo con uno de sus discursos de “¿por qué no me quieres creer?”. A pesar de que Hanji le había dicho que el lugar a donde iban, quedaba relativamente cerca y podían ir caminando; Erwin insistió en ir en el auto de su padre. Después de todo los fines de semana se quedaba en casa y no lo necesitaba, además, por obvias razones a Erwin no le gustaba caminar. Adicionalmente, en el auto se sentía más seguro y lejos de los ojos críticos de cualquier persona. A Hanji le preocupaba un poco, pero no le decía nada ya que no quería que se sintiera mal.

  Rápidamente llegaron a la dirección que Hanji le indicó. Se trataba de una pastelería la cual tenía unas cuantas mesas dentro del local y otras más fuera de este. La decoración se veía elegante y sobria, digna de un hombre maduro como lo era Shadis, quien se había esforzado por construirla a su gusto, y dirigida a un público más adulto. No era una pastelería para niñitas de secundaria, y en realidad el ambiente se veía bastante agradable.

   Hanji le indicó que tenían una mesa reservada en la parte de adentro del local. Al entrar Erwin observó que la decoración interna combinaba bien con la exterior y el lugar se veía bastante acogedor y tranquilo. Se encontraba pensando que sería un buen lugar para estudiar, mas luego su mirada se desvió directamente al mostrador en donde se exhibían los diferentes pasteles y postres que allí se preparaban. La vista de Erwin se paseaba velozmente por cada uno de los hermosos y exquisitos manjares allí exhibidos, todo se veía tan delicioso, que su estómago nuevamente rugió.

-¡Tal parece que a tu barriga le gusta el lugar!- Comentó Hanji jocosamente, al escuchar el sonido proveniente de su interior. A lo que Erwin se sonrojó mucho, pero no hizo ningún comentario ya que estaba avergonzado. Si con algo se torturaba todo el tiempo, era reclamarse a sí mismo su falta de autocontrol a la hora de comer. Hanji le mostró la mesa que tenían dispuesta para ellos, y a Erwin le pareció que ella era una mujer muy precavida. Ignorante de que todo se trataba del plan de Levi, para que por fin pudiesen acercarse.

  Por su parte, el joven pastelero había pasado todo el día bastante nervioso esperando que llegara la hora del arribo de su amado y la latosa de su compañera. Levi se esforzó ese día por hacer todos los postres de la mejor manera posible, después de todo, no sabía cuál de todos iba a elegir Erwin, así que debía asegurarse de que todo quedara delicioso. Y el sabor de sus postres ese día había mejorado tanto que Shadis no pudo resistir soltar uno de sus comentarios.

-¡Deberías enamorarte más a menudo, muchacho! Mira que buenos resultados das estando en ese estado.-

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, viejo? ¡No debería inventar estupideces!- Trató de disimular la sorpresa al darse cuenta que, o Shadis era muy perceptivo, o él era demasiado evidente.

-¿A quién quieres engañar mocoso? Me pides que te deje reservar una mesa, logras este sabor en los postres, ¿y todavía así quieres negarlo? Creo que uno no se esfuerza tanto solo porque vayan llegar sus fastidiosos amigos o su decrépito tío.- Y Levi no podía discutirle, simplemente se había evidenciado totalmente y no tenía manera de refutar lo que le decía.

-¡Métete en tus propios asuntos, calvo!-  Y como sí se estaba quedando algo calvo, Keith se ofendió bastante con ese comentario, así que decidió mejor continuar con su trabajo. Pero en cuanto viera que llegaba “la amada” de Levi, no desaprovecharía para tomar venganza y hallar la manera de burlarse de él.

   Justo en ese momento, Hanji y Erwin entraron y tomaron asiento en la mesa reservada. Como Levi aún estaba concentrado en lo suyo, no se percató. Pero Shadis corrió a atenderlos, ya que le causaba bastante curiosidad conocer  a la mujer de la que según él, se había enamorado Levi. Se encontró con un par de personas bastante peculiares: una joven cuyo sexo era bastante dudoso, ya que su ropa era nulamente femenina y de pecho era plana como una tabla. Lo cual no se podía decir de su acompañante, cuya talla de pecho podría darle envidia a la mujer promedio, y de quien Shadis temió que terminara quebrando una de sus valiosísimas y bellamente decoradas sillas, si es que no aguantaba el peso del cuerpo de ese hombre.

-Buenas tardes, queridos clientes. – Les saludó Shadis con una falsa sonrisa, de esas que cualquiera que haya trabajado en servicio al cliente logra fingir. –Les dejaré los menús por acá, para que vayan decidiendo qué van a ordenar.-

-¡Que amable!- Expresó Hanji abiertamente, mientras que Erwin se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

-Señor…- Shadis se aclaró la garganta y dirigiéndose a Erwin con algo de nervios. –Si gusta, ¿puedo ofrecerle una silla más cómoda?- Y el rojo brillante subió al rostro de Erwin, aquel hombre había notado que su enorme trasero no cabía en la pequeña silla y no sabía si sentirse agobiado y avergonzado; o aliviado porque desde que se sentó, estaba demasiado incómodo.

-¡Sí, por favor!- Fue Hanji la que contestó, al notar el penoso silencio entre los dos. Erwin se había quedado sin palabras, pero la joven podía notar la molestia de su amigo tratando de mantenerse en esa diminuta silla.  Erwin hundió su rostro en el menú avergonzado, y Shadis rápidamente le consiguió una tosca silla de metal, mucho más amplia y resistente, la cual Erwin aceptó apenado pero luego aliviado al sentir la diferencia.

-Gracias, señor…-

-¡No hay de qué! Ahora los dejo para que decidan y en un momento les tomaré su orden.- Keith se retiró nuevamente a la cocina, aliviado de que su silla ya no corría peligro de romperse bajo aquella “montaña de hombre”. Pero se dio cuenta que por aquella situación, no había podido conversar nada con la poco femenina joven, que según él era de quien Levi estaba enamorado. “¡Vaya gustos tiene este muchacho!”

-¿No te parece que ese hombre es de lo más apuesto?- Preguntó Hanji con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara.

-¿Qué? ¿El pastelero? Pero si es como diez años mayor que tú Hanji, además se está quedando calvo.- Fue lo que logró contestar el contrario, muy sorprendido de las palabras de su amiga.

-¿Y eso qué? A mí me parece un hombre maduro y amable. No es bueno juzgar por las apariencias, Erwin.-

-Lo lamento.- Se disculpó. Entrando un poco en shock ya que Hanji le había dado una buena lección. Tanto se quejaba él todo el tiempo de que las personas no lo aceptaban por su apariencia, y resultaba que él acabó haciendo lo mismo. ¿Quién era él para juzgar? Si solo se trataba de un gordo cuyo trasero no cabía en una silla normal. Se apenó demasiado por haber hecho ese comentario. Pero Hanji le indicó que no le tomara importancia y que mejor decidieran qué iban a comer.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

  Levi volteó a ver la hora, y se percató de que ya era el tiempo convenido para que Hanji llevara a Erwin a la pastelería. Por lo que se asomó al salón, solo para comprobar que ellos ya se encontraban allí, estaban viendo el menú y charlando entre ellos. El ver a Erwin en su lugar de trabajo, en su ambiente, era como un sueño. Sólo el hecho de tenerlo en ese lugar ya le significaba algo más íntimo a Levi, y por supuesto que el rubio causó en él, el mismo efecto que le ocasionaba siempre que lo veía: la tibieza recorriendo su cuerpo, la alegría desbordándose de su pecho y esa aura mágica e imaginaria que rodeaba a Erwin.

   Shadis le observó y si bien Levi no cambió mucho su semblante, el solo hecho de que parara lo que estaba haciendo y se quedara observando por largo rato, ya era suficiente para que el mayor comprobara que en efecto la persona en esa mesa era la que traía loco a su aprendiz. De nuevo no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era que esa desaliñada muchacha le atraía tanto a Levi. Pero al fin y al cabo, amor era amor viniera de donde viniera y fuera a donde fuera. ¿Quién era él para juzgar? Incluso se sintió alegre por Levi. Le había tomado aprecio y tampoco quería que acabara como él: ya entrado en años y totalmente solo.

   Levi se arremangó las mangas, se quitó el delantal, y se miró en el pequeño espejo del baño antes de salir al encuentro de los dos amigos. Se encontraba muy nervioso, pero por suerte, era algo que podía ocultar bien. Finalmente, salió al salón y se acercó a ellos.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Puedo tomarles la orden?- Pronunció secamente, realmente quería causar una buena impresión. Pero así como podía ocultar sus nervios fácilmente, le era difícil expresar alegría y ni esperar que pudiese esbozar una sonrisa.

   Erwin volteó a ver solo para abrir sus ojos como platos. No se esperaba que precisamente esa, fuera la pastelería en la que trabajaba aquel tipo. Y ni siquiera lo recordaba ya, entonces un sentimiento de culpa le poseyó. Si realmente aquel hombre trabajaba en esa pastelería, ¿era cierto que sólo quiso agradecerle? Y siendo así, ¿tiró a la basura aquel exquisito postre solo por un capricho? En ese momento, no sabía si le carcomía más la culpa de haber desperdiciado el pastel o de haber desconfiado tanto en el joven.

-¡Hola, Levi! No sabíamos que trabajabas aquí. –Intentó disimular Hanji.

-Soy aprendiz y empleado de pastelero. Aunque la mayoría de los postres que vendemos son preparados por mí.- Se aventuró a decir orgulloso de su labor, y haciendo énfasis en que cualquier cosa que probaran ese día, había sido preparada por sus propias manos.

-¡Excelente! En ese caso, confío en que tú puedas darnos alguna recomendación, ya que todo suena tan delicioso que no podemos decidir. – Y esta vez, Hanji no mentía, todo lo del menú se veía tan bueno que simplemente no sabían qué elegir, y si fuese por Erwin hubiese pedido todo.

   Levi se preocupaba de que Erwin no hubiese dicho nada desde que llegó, y prácticamente la conversación era entre él y la fastidiosa mujer, por lo que se acercó más a Erwin y agachándose un poco para quedar a su altura como en una anterior vez, se dirigió a él.

-¿Qué tipo de postre se te antojaría comer?- Interrogó galantemente, y Erwin solo pudo sentir que el rubor de sus mejillas aumentaba.

-Bu-bueno, yo…- Estaba nervioso, ese hombre se acercó mucho a él, y ya de por sí estaba avergonzado por haberlo despreciado la vez anterior.

-Por cierto, - Levi no le dejó contestar – todo lo que coman hoy, va por mi cuenta, así que no debes reprimirte y pide lo que desees.- Y esta vez, Levi fue capaz de sonreír levemente con confianza. Aquello fue muy inesperado para Erwin, quien en ese momento sintió su corazón comenzar a palpitar más rápido, al punto que involuntariamente, posó su mano sobre su blando pecho.

-Eso es muy generoso de tu parte.- Se animó a decir el rubio. –Pero no podemos aceptarlo.-

-¡Erwin! Tú mejor sólo pide de una vez, ¡tenemos que aprovechar! Una oportunidad así no se da todos los días.- Le animó Hanji, que sorpresivamente ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia con esa negativa actitud de su amigo.

-La cuatro-o…- se aclaró la garganta. -… tu amiga tiene razón. Por favor pide lo que se te antoje.- Le instó Levi.

-Bien.- Aún un poco dudoso, pero incitado por ambos y por el rugir de su estómago, Erwin aceptó. Después de todo, era cierto que era una oportunidad de oro, y por otro lado, no había forma de que ese hombre tuviese malas intenciones, ya que se encontraban en su lugar de trabajo y se veía que era serio. –En ese caso, creo que tengo ganas de algo con chocolate.-

-De acuerdo. Entonces ¿qué te parece este “Coulant” de chocolate?- Le mostró en el menú. –Se trata de un bizcocho relleno de chocolate fundido, el cual se desborda cuando lo cortas. Puedes escoger entre sabor original, naranja o café; puedo además añadirle una bola de helado del sabor que prefieras al lado.- Explicó muy profesionalmente. Hanji se asombró de que ese tipo con pinta de gamberro realmente fuese un pastelero serio y Erwin, aparte de pensar en lo mismo, se le hizo agua la boca al escuchar su explicación.

-De acuerdo, quisiera uno sabor café con helado de vainilla.- Le solicitó Erwin.

-A mí tráeme uno original con helado de fresa. Y café negro para ambos- Pidió Hanji. Levi se retiró y preparó los postres, apareciendo rápidamente cargando la bandeja con los pedidos. Ambos amigos pudieron apreciar desde la elegante vajilla en la que les servían, hasta el bello decorado y la forma en la que Levi había colocado los postres y las bolas de helado. Les sirvió deseándoles que lo disfrutaran y se retiró sólo para poder observar desde la cocina la reacción de Erwin.

-Esto se ve demasiado delicioso Erwin, aunque está tan bonito que me da pena comerlo.- Comentó la muchacha.

-Bueno, creo que yo no tengo ese problema.- Erwin rio y tomó la cuchara con la que cortó un poco del postre, para revelar su delicioso relleno, tomó una generosa cantidad y finalmente la vació en su boca. Se sorprendió, jamás había probado algo tan exquisito en toda su vida. Prácticamente quedó boquiabierto y Hanji al observar aquello, solo se apresuró a imitarlo y probar el propio.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Esto está buenísimo! – Exclamó ella también muy asombrada, jamás hubiese pensado que aquel tipo tuviese tanto talento para cocinar.

  Los dos comieron rápidamente, Levi observó el semblante de Erwin, a leguas se notaba que le había gustado y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y orgulloso de su labor. El que el rubio comiera de lo que él preparó con sus propias manos, era más de lo que podía pedir. Finalmente, cuando vio que ya habían terminado, (que en realidad fue bastante rápido) salió nuevamente y se dirigió a ellos.

-¿Y bien?- Interrogó al tiempo que levantaba los platos.

-¡Estuvo delicioso!- Exclamó la mujer.

-Coincido. La única queja que tengo es que fue una porción pequeña y me la acabé muy rápido.- Erwin, que había quedado extasiado con el extraordinario sabor, se había logrado desinhibir y por ello se dio el lujo de hacer ese tipo de comentario. Aunque luego pensó que había sonado “como todo un cerdo”, lo cual le hizo apenarse una vez más y agachar la cabeza.

-Eso sí que es un problema. Pero viendo el lado positivo, significa que aún hay espacio para que pruebes algo más. ¿Qué te gustaría esta vez?- Le preguntó Levi, al fin siendo capaz de mostrarle una amplia sonrisa, y es que el comentario de Erwin se le había hecho tan dulce, que simplemente no podía evitar sonreír.

-Oh. Entonces, creo que ahora dejaré que tú nos sorprendas con alguna recomendación tuya. Estoy seguro que cualquier cosa estará excelente.- Se animó el rubio, tratando de no pensar en lo realmente apuesto que se veía Levi sonriendo, cosa que no le había visto hacer en las pocas veces que se lo había encontrado.

  Habiendo escuchado aquello, Levi se retiró nuevamente, para volver con otros dos platos en su mano, los cuales colocó sobre la mesa y procedió a explicar.

-Quisiera que prueben este “Far bretón”, se trata de una tarta similar al flan, con una masa en base a harina de trigo, mantequilla, leche, azúcar y huevo, lleva pasas de uva, y está perfumada con vainilla y ron.- Tanto a Erwin como a Hanji se les antojó demasiado y no tardaron en hincar el diente, sorprendiéndose tanto o más como la vez anterior. Aunque al final, la respuesta de Erwin fue la misma y le indicó que se le había acabado muy rápido.

  Resultó que Erwin tenía un apetito insaciable, todo lo que Levi le ofrecía, lo aceptaba gustoso y lo consumía velozmente, totalmente extasiado por el exquisito sabor y texturas. Cada postre que probaba le sabía más delicioso que el anterior. Jamás había degustado nada igual, y parecía como si su estómago fuese un pozo sin fondo, ya que había probado al menos diez variedades distintas, mientras que Hanji solo pudo con las dos porciones del principio. Pero el rubio no parecía que iba a detenerse pronto.

  Cuando veía que su plato estaba vacío, Levi le alcanzaba un nuevo postre, le explicaba sus ingredientes y origen, mientras observaba maravillado, el alegre semblante del rubio al comer. Jamás lo había visto tan contento, y el poder observar aquellas expresiones de genuina felicidad en el rostro de Erwin, causaban que el corazón de Levi se hinchara de emoción, sentía que se iba a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento. Hanji no se quedaba atrás, jamás había visto a Erwin comiendo tan cómodamente y sin sentirse mal o culpable, por lo que ella también se sentía muy contenta.

   Ninguno de los tres notó, cuando por inercia, Erwin desabrochó su pantalón que ya estaba comenzando a apretarle, liberando por completo su barriga y sin ataduras, generando un poco más de espacio para continuar.

  Cinco variedades de postres más, y otra taza de humeante café caliente, pasaron cuando finalmente, ante la horrorizada mirada del rubio, cuya felicidad se esfumó en ese instante.Los botones de su camisa no cedieron más, y al menos tres de ellos salieron disparados, revelando su enorme y repleta  barriga, ante Levi y Hanji. La cara de Erwin no podía estar más roja, tomó ambos lados de su camisa, tratando de cerrarlos por sobre su estómago en un inútil y torpe intento por cubrirse. La joven no sabía qué hacer, jamás les había ocurrido algo así y estaba en un momento de shock, más al ver cómo Erwin infructuosamente intentaba cubrirse y ya las lágrimas de vergüenza se asomaban por sus ojos.

-¡Ven conmigo!- Y sin esperar respuesta, Levi tomó de la mano a Erwin y lo haló haciéndole entender que quería que se levantara para ir a otro lado. Erwin estaba tan avergonzado y triste, que no tuvo fuerzas para negarse, se levantó aun tratando de cubrirse con una mano y siendo halado por Levi de la otra.

  Y por su parte el joven más bajo, se maldecía internamente, porque en ese momento solo podía pensar en lo adorable que se le había hecho todo aquello. La verdad era que se sentía feliz, ya que Erwin había disfrutado tanto sus postres, que comió al punto de hacer reventar su camisa, y lejos de parecerle algo horrible, solo le hizo sentirse orgulloso y satisfecho.

  Además, cual colegiala enamorada, no podía evitar sentirse emocionado de que en ese momento, tenía la rechoncha y suave mano del rubio entre la suya y para él era cual estar en el paraíso. Al fin había logrado tener contacto físico con él. Levi llevó a Erwin a una pequeña habitación en la parte de atrás, en donde se cambiaban su uniforme y guardaban su ropa y otras cosas. En aquel cuarto había un armario, donde comenzó a rebuscar.

-¿Era esto lo que querías cierto? ¿Para esto nos invitaste aquí?- Finalmente Erwin habló. -¿Buscas una cámara acaso? ¿Tomarás fotografías y se las enviarás a tus amigos para burlarte de mí?- Para el rubio todo aquello había sido solo una de tantas crueles bromas. Pensaba que Levi se había aprovechado de su glotonería para hacerle pasar una humillación. Era la única explicación al hecho de que fuera tan amable y lo hubiese dejado comer hasta reventar.

  Estaba casi a punto de romper a llorar, resignado a que Levi tomara las dichosas fotografías, entonces el joven más bajo, que no había querido contestarle, se volteó luciendo una penetrante mirada. Pero que extrañamente para Erwin no mostraba ni burla, ni enojo, sino más bien, preocupación. Sin decir una palabra, Levi se aventuró a posar sus manos sobre la voluminosa superficie del estómago de Erwin, a lo cual él, apenado a más no poder, reaccionó tomándolo de las manos para apartarlas.

  Levi le volteó a ver severamente ahora, y le mostró lo que tenía en sus manos. Se trataba de varias gacillas que pensaba utilizar para temporalmente arreglar el problema de Erwin.

-Lo siento, pero para hacer esto forzosamente tengo que tocarte. Lamento si es incómodo para ti.- Y Erwin que no cabía en su asombro, bajó los brazos y dejó que Levi continuara. El joven de cabello negro, tomó ambos extremos de la camisa de Erwin, y comenzó a colocar gacillas para que se mantuvieran juntos. Erwin aún muy avergonzado y también con la culpa carcomiéndole, por haberlo juzgado mal una segunda ocasión. Sentía manos de Levi recorrer su penoso y gigante estómago, pero le pareció que su toque era suave y amable, y que se sentía muy bien.

   Por su parte Levi, no cabía en sí mismo de la felicidad. No solo había tenido la oportunidad de tomar su mano, ahora podía tocar su cuerpo casi que con plena libertad. Tanto tiempo había ansiado poder comprobar cómo se sentiría posar sus manos sobre aquella encantadora barriga, y ahora que lo había podido hacer, era mejor de lo que se esperaba. La superficie era suave, muy suave. Levi no podía parar de pensar que se sentía cálido y agradable al tacto. Como nada que hubiese podido palpar nunca. Pero como no podía abusar, llevó a cabo la tarea lo más rápido que pudo. Aunque bien hubiese deseado poder acariciarlo aunque fuese un momento.

-Está listo. Esto debería aguantar hasta que llegues a tu casa y puedas cambiarte. Toma a la cuatro-ojos y salgan de aquí rápido. Y no te preocupes por la cuenta, como te dije yo pagaré por todo.-

-Pe- pero es demasiado… Me atraganté allá, probablemente se trate de mucho dinero.- Nuevamente estaba muy apenado, si es que podía estarlo más. Erwin había escuchado eso la primera vez y pensó en aprovechar la oferta, pero jamás se imaginó que terminaría comiéndose casi que hasta los platos.

-Dije que yo pagaré. ¡Ahora vete!- Sentenció Levi imperativo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me ayudas? Y encima de todo quieres pagar esa enorme cuenta.- Erwin no se lo explicaba, no había razón por la cual ese extraño se comportara así con él. El que lo hubiese ayudado una vez en la biblioteca, no ameritaba tanta amabilidad ni generosidad.

-Eso, es porque…- ¿Qué hacer? Aún era muy pronto, Erwin no lo conocía, no había manera de que aceptara sus sentimientos si se los confesaba en ese momento. Pero por otra parte, tal vez luego de eso quedara tan avergonzado, que no quisiera verle a la cara nunca más. Era ahora o no habría otra oportunidad. Levi suspiró y le miró directamente a los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

-Dímelo…- Insistió el rubio. -¡Dime qué planeas!-

-Eso es porque, -Levi reunió todo el valor que pudo, y mostrando la más seria expresión en su rostro, procedió. –es porque aunque tú no me conozcas, yo realmente, desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, te he amado Erwin.-

 

 

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me maten por dejarlo allí :D  
> (1) Chubby Chaser: Persona sexualmente atraída sólo por personas con sobrepeso. Generalmente es algo así como un fetiche, relacionado únicamente a atracción sexual, y no tiene que ver nada con el “amor sin prejuicios”, se pudiese comparar como que a un hombre solo le gusten las mujeres de pechos enormes y no le interese su personalidad, etc. También a lo que entiendo, este tipo de personas también se llegan a convertir en “Feeders” quienes disfrutan de alimentar a la otra persona y verla ganar peso solo por placer sexual, convirtiéndose así muchas veces en una relación bastante enfermiza. Por favor no piensen que este fic es de ese tipo. Los sentimientos de Levi son sinceros y no tienen nada que ver con algún comportamiento sexual de su parte.  
> Doy vergüenza repitiendo ideas en los fics xD, para quienes han leído Dancing on a Highwire, no sé si recuerdan que Levi una vez decidió seguir los consejos amorosos de Isabel jajajaja.  
> Y para los postres, simplemente fui a google e hice casi copy/paste de las explicaciones, no crean que yo sé algo de eso jajaja.  
> En fin, ahora sí me voy a dedicar a terminar Dancing on a Highwire y ABC of Love. Si solo están leyendo esta historia y les gusta, les pido humildemente que pasen a leer esas otras dos historias. Si como en esta les gusta el fluff, con ABC morirán de diabetes. Y Dancing, bueno es mi obra maestra hasta el momento, llevo casi dos años publicándola así que se imaginarán el amor con el que la he escrito, pero lamentablemente no muchas personas la leyeron, les agradecería si lo hacen.  
> Finalmente solo dejarles un pequeño recordatorio de que me busquen en Facebook como Izuspp, y le den like a la página, para que vean mis dibujos feos y publicaciones relacionadas a mis fics.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Momentos de aceptación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias:  
> -Drama, mucho drama.  
> -OoC a más no poder.  
> -La temática expuesta en este escrito, podría resultar ofensiva para algunas personas. Si alguien siente que de una u otra forma esto le hace sentir mal, por favor abstenerse de leer. Y si de todas maneras decide hacerlo, tenga en cuenta que ha sido advertido.  
> _____________________________________________________________________________  
> Quisiera aclarar, que todo lo que describo con respecto a los sentimientos y pensamientos de Erwin, es escrito con base en mis propias investigaciones y referencias de otros fics de temática similar que he leído a lo largo de los años. Como no es basado en ninguna experiencia personal, puede llegar a ser un poco irreal, o exagerado. Eso depende de la perspectiva de cada quien. Por favor, tómenselo con positivismo, todo esto es escrito con el único fin de entretener.  
> Fuera de todo eso, espero que les guste. Ya habiendo finalizado mi más grande obra “Dancing on a Highwire”, de momento estaré enfocada en este fic, y terminar el otro. Tengo varios proyectos, pero quiero ir cerrando lo que tengo pendiente primero.  
> ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo 4**

**Momentos de aceptación**

 

La mente de Erwin estaba en  blanco. Aquellas palabras retumbaron en sus oídos pero no les encontraba el menor sentido.  "Amor"; ya muchas veces lo había escuchado de su padre, incluso Hanji  constantemente le decía cuanto lo quería. Pero no de ese modo, no de la manera en la cual ese desconocido se lo decía. No hubo reacción por su parte, simplemente tuvo que haber escuchado mal.

Por el otro lado, Levi sentía que iba a terminar expulsando su corazón por la boca,  tenía  miedo de la reacción de Erwin y sentía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. El rubio no decía nada, su expresión tampoco daba una pista de cuál sería su respuesta. Levi comenzaba a desesperarse, ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba preparado para ser rechazado. En su mente y todas las veces que había soñado con ese momento, Erwin se lanzaba a sus brazos y aceptaba sus sentimientos. Pero los sueños eran totalmente distintos a la realidad.

-No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora. Sé que no nos conocemos y sería estúpido de mi parte pensar que fueras a aceptar esto tan fácilmente. Y sé que sueno como un loco, pero ahora no es el momento de hablar de esto. Debes ir a cambiarte, no te preocupes por la cuenta.- Intentó romper con el incómodo momento.

Erwin al caer  en cuenta que aún tenía ese pequeño gran problema por resolver al fin reaccionó. Pero aún había algo que le estaba molestando. -Tú y Hanji,  acordaron traerme aquí ¿cierto?- Como era muy perceptivo, acabó deduciéndolo. Levi se sorprendió con esa pregunta, pero decidió que era mejor no ocultar nada.

-Lo cierto es que no sabía cómo acercarme a ti y tampoco estoy seguro de cómo acabe convenciéndola, pero tienes razón esto fue planeado por mí.  Bueno… no esto… - Señaló su barriga haciéndolo sonrojar apenado una vez más. -No tomes a mal mis intenciones, no soy lo que se pueda llamar una persona sociable, así que pensé que si te traía aquí y te mostraba que era un trabajador serio, tal vez podría acercarme un poco.- Al pronunciar esas palabras, un leve rosa apareció esta vez sobre la pálida tez de Levi. Era demasiado pronto para revelar tanta información y así de golpe; además él había planeado su confesión de mil maneras diferentes y más románticas.

-Yo...- Erwin lo consideró por un momento. Todo era tan irreal que ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse. -...creo que es mejor que me vaya ahora. Te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí hoy.-Habiendo dicho eso, salió rápidamente del lugar, dejando a Levi petrificado.

-¡Erwin! ¿Qué ocurrió? - Interrogó Hanji muy preocupada.

-Vámonos. Te lo explico luego.- El rubio la tomó del brazo casi arrastrándola y subieron al auto rápidamente

Shadis, que había estado observando todo de cuando en cuando, no entendía que era lo que había pasado. Pero lo olvidó momentáneamente, cuando vio que aquellos dos se fueron rápidamente y sin pagar. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo tras ellos, cuando fue tomado por el hombro por Levi.

-Yo pagaré esa cuenta viejo. - El hombre volteó a verlo, solo para encontrar a un Levi que mostraba un semblante derrotado y sombrío. Como jamás lo había visto antes.

-Esa cuenta es bastante elevada Levi- Le señaló, el salario que le pagaba a Levi no era muy elevado, y le iba a costar un poco poder saldar esa deuda.

-¡Ya lo sé!  Ya lo sé… Pero se los prometí. -

-Si así lo quieres, yo no tengo ningún problema. Pero ahora me vas a explicar qué demonios fue todo eso.- El hombre realmente estaba confundido,  estuvo bastante contento por su aprendiz pero nada fue lo que esperaba y había sido muy extraño.

-No es algo que te incumba.- Se negó. Pero esta vez, fue Shadis el que tomó a su empleado por el hombro.

-Levi. Sé que no soy familiar tuyo ni nada por el estilo. Pero esta mañana lucias feliz y ahora todo eso se fue a la mierda. No me gustaría que afectara tu trabajo.- Intentó disimular su preocupación con una excusa.

-No va a afectar en nada. Seguiré haciendo mi trabajo como se debe. -El joven ya se estaba sintiendo bastante irritado con su jefe.

-¿Era ese hombre cierto?  El gordo, no la chica de anteojos.  Me refiero a la persona que amas. - Keith podía ser un solterón, pero no era tonto y sacó sus propias conclusiones. Aunque todavía no entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido ahí.

-Te atreves a decirle "el gordo" de nuevo y te parto la nariz a golpes. No me importa que me despidas.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué toda la gente se empeñaba en recalcar el peso de Erwin?  ¿Por qué era tan difícil para todos obviar esa parte sin importancia y darle una oportunidad de mostrar cuán maravillosa persona era? Se preguntaba Levi. Si ahora él mismo sufría por ese motivo, no se imaginaba cuánto pudo haber sufrido el rubio durante toda su vida siendo rechazado, golpeado e ignorado por todos.

-¡Oye! No te alteres. Yo solo intento ayudar.- El hombre suspiró y cambió a un semblante menos duro del que usualmente mostraba. -Pero eso me lo confirma. Mira, no sé qué te traes y no te voy a juzgar. Ni por eso ni por el hecho de que te gusten los hombres. Tampoco soy quien para hacerlo. Pero de todas formas, puedes confiar en mí si llegas a necesitar alguien con quien hablar. - El hombre estaba un poco incómodo. Pero habiendo vivido solo toda su vida, Levi en cierto modo se había convertido en un compañero y amigo para él,  y siendo tan joven logró hacer brotar en Keith un instinto casi paternal. No era que lo quisiera, pero le había tomado cierto aprecio y se sintió algo mal al verlo tan decepcionado luego de aquello; más sabiendo que Levi nunca expresaba nada de lo que sentía. Y como lo había pensado anteriormente, amor venga de donde venga, era amor.

Levi se sorprendió de la actitud del hombre y dejo de estar a la defensiva. Realmente le agradecía, tampoco estaba listo para ir saliendo del closet con todo el mundo y gritar que era un gay a los cuatro vientos; pero que Shadis incluso le apoyara, llegó a conmoverlo un poco.

-Iré a limpiar las mesas.- Aun así,  tampoco era que de un momento a otro se fuera a convertir en un hombre expresivo y comunicativo. La única razón por la cual había podido confesarle todo aquello a Erwin, era precisamente porque era Erwin. El único que le hacía perder el control sobre sus emociones y acciones; y que podía lograr que hiciese cosas a las cuales no estaba acostumbrado. Ahora lo sabía.

 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Todo el camino a la casa de Erwin la pasaron en silencio. Hanji le miraba de reojo y  no entendía como era que no se le notaba deprimido y avergonzado, como hacía un rato. Sino más bien totalmente serio y ensimismado,  como si estuviese considerando algo, muy cuidadosamente. Se preguntaba qué habría pasado con Levi, pudo notar el "arreglo " a la ropa de Erwin así que supuso que había sido el pastelero quien le había ayudado. Pero ¿qué más había ocurrido allí adentro?  Como para que el rubio no mostrara expresión alguna. Estaba realmente preocupada.

Al llegar a su casa, Hanji le esperó en la sala, conversando con el señor Smith sobre lo agradable de la pastelería que habían visitado y lo deliciosos que eran los postres; mientras Erwin subió a cambiarse a su habitación. El rubio observó lo bien que Levi había asegurado su camisa y de golpe llegó a su pensamiento el suave y delicado toque de sus manos, que aliviaba el dolor de su repleto estómago y también su doliente y avergonzado corazón, pero esa cálida sensación, no le duró mucho tiempo.

Se quitó la camisa y antes de buscar una sudadera, horrorizado observó la gigantesca masa de su estómago. Que se había expandido e hinchado al haber ingerido tantos postres. Palpó la superficie con la punta de sus dedos, notando lo tensa que estaba al haber quedado tan lleno. Se colocó de lado frente al espejo solo para comprobar como la redonda barriga se extendía bastante hacia el frente y colgaba. Se sintió miserable y horrendo, se sintió avergonzado y destrozado. Y aunque estaba muy lleno, tanto que le dolía, buscó en la mesita de noche junto a su cama y tomó una barra de chocolate la cual abrió y engulló casi de una sola mordida.  Solo comiendo conseguía aliviar momentáneamente aquel sufrimiento. Pero esta vez no funcionó, el dolor no se iba.

Erwin comenzó a llorar, no podía evitarlo. Su estómago ardía como nunca, y eso solo le recordaba que se había comportado como todo “un cerdo”. Que no había podido controlarse, que era una deshonra y una decepción de persona. Y sobre todo, que siendo todo eso, no merecía ser amado. Se sentó en el suelo sobre su alfombra, aún frente al espejo, y tomando otras barras de chocolate de su mesita. Se miró, de una manera un tanto masoquista, observó cómo  al sentarse con las piernas abiertas, su estómago reposaba sobre la alfombra también, acarició la redonda superficie, como tratando de caer en cuenta de la realidad que estaba viviendo. Se torturó, pensando en lo horrendo que era, en la mala persona en la que se había convertido. ¿Quién podría amar a un ser tan repulsivo? Era lo que pensaba, y con esa idea que ya estaba arraigada en su cerebro, continuó llorando, y continuó comiendo. Aunque sintiera que ya iba a reventar, si lo hacía, si eso ocurría, tal vez fuese un alivio para él.

 

Hanji se preocupó, ya que su amigo llevaba rato en su habitación y no salía, se disculpó con el señor Smith y subió a la habitación de Erwin. Cuando iba a tocar la puerta y a llamarle, escuchó desde adentro los sollozos, tomó el pomo y comprobó que la puerta no tenía seguro, por lo que la abrió muy lentamente. La escena que vio a continuación, fue sumamente impactante para ella: El rubio sentado en el piso, sin camisa, rodeado de envolturas de chocolate. Estaba llorando con desespero, llanto que logró hacer romper el corazón de la muchacha, pero lo que más le impactó, fue verlo comer de ese modo; devastado, llegando a tener arcadas ya que estaba tan lleno que no podía más, pero aun así luchaba por seguir ingiriendo aquellos dulces.

 

Hanji se lanzó a su lado, le arrebató la barra de chocolate, y ante su sorprendida mirada, le abrazó. Los brazos de la joven no eran suficientemente largos para rodear aquel enorme cuerpo, pero de todas formas, intentó envolverlo con todas sus fuerzas y que sintiera que estaba allí con él. –Erwin, ¿qué haces? Acabamos de comer.- Pudo pronunciar, en un tono dulce y tranquilizador, cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a salir igualmente de sus ojos.

-Soy horrible Hanji, soy horrible. Mira lo que ha pasado, mira en lo que me he convertido.- Al escuchar aquello, Hanji intensificó su abrazo, y Erwin se aferró a ella mientras continuaba llorando. –Soy solo un tipo gordo, que no merece la pena de nadie y mucho menos su amor. Tal vez, sería mejor desaparecer…-

Ante aquellas fuertes declaraciones, Hanji se separó de él, y le miró fijamente, esta vez con una seriedad que nunca mostraba, lo cual dejó a Erwin perplejo. –No te atrevas, jamás a volver a decir eso Erwin. Eres una persona hermosa, ¿qué importa si te gusta comer? Si eres feliz de ese modo, debes disfrutar lo que te gusta hacer. No vuelvas siquiera a insinuar que no mereces nada. ¡Eres una excelente persona! Entiende eso de una buena vez.- Hanji posó sus manos, sobre ambas redondas mejillas, acariciando levemente con sus dedos pulgares, y acercándose para mirarlo ahora con ternura. –No digas que nadie te ama, o que no mereces ser amado. Yo te quiero Erwin, y tu padre también, y estoy segura de que habrá muchas personas que descubran cuán maravilloso eres y te amarán del mismo modo.-

-No, no trates de ser condescendiente. ¿Quién podría amar a alguien tan penoso? A alguien que no puede siquiera controlar su impulso de comer hasta explotar. ¿Cómo alguien pudiese llegar a querer a una persona tan patética y tan horrenda? ¡Sólo mírame! Mira este cuerpo, ¿A quién pudiera parecerle atractiva toda esta… grasa?- Lo dijo, nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, solo lo pensaba, lo ocultó por siempre de su padre, y con Hanji no había caso, pero finalmente, aceptó en voz alta que él simplemente era demasiado gordo para permitirse el lujo de desear que alguien lo amara así.

Hanji no soportó más todo aquello, y una de las manos que antes le acariciaba con ternura, le dio una fuerte cachetada. –Levi te lo dijo ¿no es cierto? Te confesó sus sentimientos, te dijo que te amaba y aun así ¿Te atreves a tener ese tipo de pensamientos?- Casi le gritó desesperada.

Erwin no cabía en sí de su asombro, jamás vio a Hanji de ese modo. Posó su mano sobre la ardiente mejilla que había recibido el golpe, y sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos. Pero la impresión más grande, se la dio el hecho de que ella adivinó qué había pasado en la pastelería. Y al ser pronunciado en voz alta por ella, al fin el significado de aquellas palabras tomó forma sólidamente en su pensamiento y logró asimilarlo.  ¿Alguien le amaba? Y no era solo un “alguien” cualquiera, era el único hombre en toda su vida, al que había considerado que poseía una entrañable y cautivadora belleza. Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía alguien tan apuesto, fijarse en una persona tan desagradable como él? Y no solo fijarse en él, sino, aseverar que le amaba.

-Eso, tiene que ser una broma Hanji, jamás podría ser cierto. Es algo inaudito, impensable…-

 

-¡Erwin! No soy quién para decirte esto, y no te voy a decir mucho, porque realmente no quiero inmiscuirme más de lo necesario. ¡Pero entiéndelo! Entiende que puedes ser amado, entiende que hay personas cuyos ojos pueden ver tu verdadera belleza. Por favor Erwin, acéptalo.- Le abrazó nuevamente, al borde de las lágrimas. –Erwin ¡por Dios!, métete en esa cabeza dura tuya que mereces todo y más. Tienes un pequeño problema, que si te esfuerzas puedes controlar, pero no todo mundo piensa como la mayoría, hay personas que pueden ver más allá de ello. No te voy a decir que aceptes a ese hombre, no lo conocemos, ninguno de los dos. Pero podrías al menos, ¿confiar en que está diciendo la verdad?-

 

-Hanji yo…- el rubio tenía muchos datos que procesar, nada calzaba. De la nada un hombre desconocido le invitaba a comer cantidades desmesuradas de postres, lo cual en su momento le hizo infinitamente feliz, hasta que la desgracia ocurrió. Hasta que le hizo caer en cuenta de lo penoso que es ser él mismo y comportarse como todo un glotón. Pero también, ese mismo desconocido, tocaba su cuerpo sin asco, llegando a ser delicado, llegando a hacerle sentirse bien. Y luego así sin más le soltó que lo ama. Todo aquello, fue tan surreal, que simplemente no pudo evitar pensar que fue una cruel broma. Pero luego Hanji también se lo decía. ¿Era verdad? Aquel pequeño hombre, ¿realmente podía haberse enamorado de un gordinflón como él? Era algo imposible para Erwin. -No lo sé.  ¿Si al final todo es una jugarreta? -

 

La joven no creía lo que escuchaba, y por primera vez se dio cuenta realmente lo dañado que su amigo se encontraba. -Erwin, no todas las personas quieren herirte. - Dijo pacientemente mientras comenzaba a recoger las envolturas del suelo. - Mírame a mí,  o a Pixis. Incluso Mike. Rápidamente aceptaste la amistad de todos nosotros. – Le hizo ver una gran verdad.

 

Erwin no tenía como refutar eso. Tenía razón,  sin darse cuenta poco a poco más personas se habían acercado a él, y ni siquiera tuvo que ser él quien tuviese la iniciativa; llegaron solos. -Tal vez... - lo pensó por un momento analizando rápidamente los pros y contras de la situación -... ¿podría darle una oportunidad de ser mi amigo?-

 

-Sí, sí, podrías intentarlo y tal vez te des cuenta de que él en realidad podría llegar a ser un buen amigo para ti. -  Hanji no pretendía que Erwin corriera a los brazos de aquel extraño,  hasta donde ella sabía el rubio era heterosexual. Pero, sí deseaba que fuera capaz de hacer más amigos y dejar de ser una persona solitaria. Más ahora que había comprendido muchos de sus traumas y la razón por la que desconfiaba de todo el mundo. Si aquel loco pastelero, era capaz de entablar una amistad con Erwin, y hacerlo sentirse acompañado y feliz, y ayudarle a aceptarse a sí mismo como era; ella tenía que hacer todo lo posible porque ese acercamiento se diera. Lo sentía por el pequeño, si Erwin no era capaz de corresponder a sus sentimientos, pero siendo un hombre atractivo como lo era (a pesar de su tamaño), sabía que le sería fácil conseguir pareja en otro lugar. Lo que realmente le importaba a ella, era la felicidad de su gran amigo Erwin y su bienestar. Un alma tan dulce y bondadosa no merecía sufrir tanto, era demasiado injusto.

 

-Aunque me da pena, luego de haberme comportado así. ¿Cómo podría acercarme a él y pedirle que sea mi amigo?- Continuó dudando. Podía imaginarse a Levi rechazándolo y reclamándole la alta cuenta que tuvo que pagar por culpa de su gula.

 

-No te preocupes por eso. Estoy segura que él te buscará por su cuenta.- Aseguró la muchacha. Sabiendo que Levi no se daría por vencido, mas luego de haber escuchado toda su historia, estaba completamente segura de que aquel pastelero realmente amaba a Erwin, y vio determinación en su mirar; presentía que el pequeño hombre no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Además, aún estaba el “factor Mike”. Levi no podría resistir ver a Erwin cerca del rubio más alto y eventualmente los celos se encargarían de que lo intentara una vez más.

 

Erwin no dijo nada,  todavía tenía sus dudas, pero pensó que si realmente Levi lo llegaba a buscar, sería una prueba más de que sus intenciones eran sinceras y no quería hacerle daño. Aunque aún le incomodaba aquella seria confesión. ¿Amarlo?  Y desde hacía tiempo. ¿De dónde conocía a ese hombre? Por más que intentaba no podía recordarlo. Y dejando eso de todo lado, era otro hombre. Él mismo siempre gustó de las mujeres, aunque estas nunca se interesaran por él. Jamás podría estar con otro hombre, aunque este fuese tan bello y delicado o más que cualquier mujer que hubiese visto.

 

Después de que Hanji tirara la  basura, con bastante esfuerzo le ayudó a levantarse, como estaba tan lleno y se sentía tan pesado, le costaba un poco. Escogió una sudadera de su armario, las cuáles eran sus prendas favoritas puesto que eran lo suficientemente holgadas para evitar que apretaran su cuerpo. Y luego de ponérsela, ella le ayudó a recostarse sobre la cama.

 

-Será mejor que reposes un poco, no te preocupes, le diré a tu padre que algo te dio indigestión. –  Hanji sabía que Erwin no quería preocupar a su padre, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con que el señor Smith fuera ignorante de todo el padecimiento de su hijo, ella no se sentía en potestad de intervenir, por más que fuera por el bien de su amigo. Le cubriría con su padre, aunque sabía que no era lo mejor para él; pero en compensación, le continuaría apoyando.

 

-Gracias,  no sabes lo importante que ha sido para mí poder contar contigo.- El rubio no sabía qué sería de él sin su amiga, ella estaba allí para salvarlo siempre de la desgracia, y no tenía palabras para agradecer todo lo que siempre hacía por él.

 

\- Ni lo menciones. - La joven le sonrió amablemente y salió de su habitación.  Erwin comenzó a frotar lentamente su adolorido estómago con el fin de calmar el malestar y dado a que se sentía exhausto, comenzó a quedarse dormido. Pero en su somnolencia, sin querer comenzó a recordar de nuevo el suave toque de aquellas bondadosas manos, y sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, deseó que estuviesen ahí aliviando el ardor de su barriga y su roto corazón.

 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 

El resto del fin de semana tanto Levi como Erwin, sin saber la situación del otro, la pasaron pensando en lo ocurrido ese día.  El hombre más bajo, cavilando sobre cómo podía volver a acercarse a él después de aquella penosa situación y su patética confesión.  Estaba seguro de que había terminado asustándolo tanto, que el rubio no iba a querer verlo ni en pintura.

 

Pero pronto esos pensamientos eran reemplazados por otros mucho más agradables, como el hecho de haber podido tomar su mano. ¿Qué no daría por tomar esa mano por siempre y jamás volverla a soltar? O la calidez y suavidad de aquel cuerpo.  Si sólo tocarlo superficialmente se sentía tan bien, poder abrazarlo sería el paraíso, poder acariciarlo sería majestuoso. Y soñando despierto se imaginaba estar rodeado por aquella calidez, y la suavidad de sus brazos, besando sus adorables mejillas y sus dulces labios. Así pasaba del profundo malestar de la decepción, al agradable cosquilleo en su estómago, al tener todos esos pensamientos. Realmente se había enamorado, estaba irremediable e irrefutablemente enamorado de Erwin, ya no lo dudaba, desde hacía mucho, pero cada día lo reafirmaba. Simplemente, no podía perderlo esta vez, debía acercarse, debía estar a su lado, tenía que hacerlo feliz a como diera lugar.

 

¿Pero cómo? Si cada uno de sus intentos había resultado en un patético y rotundo fracaso. Y mientras tanto, “la jirafa bigotona”, debía estar ganando terreno con SU Erwin. Seguro que los largos brazos de ese entrometido rubio, alcanzaban a rodear toda la redonda forma de su amado. Era indudable que Erwin se sentiría protegido por ese musculoso hombre, y que se verían muy bien juntos. Pero no lo iba a permitir, Erwin era su sueño, y Levi Ackerman, podía ser un enano amargado, pero no era un perdedor, y no renunciaría a su sueño así tan fácil. Si las cosas fueran así de sencillas, no valdría la pena. A cualquier costo, se acercaría a Erwin, le haría ver cuánto lo amaba, cuánto se preocupaba por él, cuánto deseaba hacerlo feliz y estar a su lado.

 

El rubio por otro lado, no paraba de darle vuelta al asunto de aquel hombre. Todo era tan extraño, su rutina se había roto de una manera tan inesperada. ¿Pero qué no era aquello lo que él anhelaba? ¿Que la gente lo aceptara tal como era? ¿Tener muchos amigos? Y su deseo se cumplía al fin, había más personas cada vez que se acercaban y le ofrecían su amistad, interesadamente como Mike, o desinteresadamente como Hanji; por mera casualidad como Pixis, o por ¿amor? Como Levi…

 

“Amor”, seguía retumbando en su cerebro. Esa palabra, tan desconocida para él. No sabía su verdadero significado. La ciclópea magnitud de aquella palabra era algo que casi no podía entender. Creyó sentir amor alguna vez, por aquella joven en secundaria; pero aquel sentimiento que nacía, fue arrancado de raíz, pisoteado y desintegrado por sus crueles palabras. Y en ese tiempo, ni siquiera estaba tan gordo, y si para ese entonces, ya era repulsivo a los ojos de todas las personas, ¿qué le hacía pensar que alguien pudiese amarlo, habiendo alcanzado semejantes dimensiones?

 

-Erwin. ¿Ocurre algo? No has probado ni un bocado de tu comida.- Para el señor Smith, no era raro que su hijo se atiborrara con cuanta comida se le pusiera al frente, o que cargara hacia su cuarto múltiples bolsas de frituras, dulces y golosinas. Para su padre, verlo comer hasta quedar repleto, era sinónimo de que estaba siendo una persona feliz. Pero si pasaba todo lo contrario, le comenzaba a preocupar, sabía que algo no andaba bien.

 

-¿Qué?- Como despertando de un trance, observó el intranquilo rostro de su padre, que le miraba intrigado de su inusual actitud.

 

-Es tu favorito, ¿pasa algo? ¿Aún sigues indigesto? Aunque esta mañana comiste una torre de pancakes con miel y mantequilla en el desayuno, pensé que ya te habías recuperado.- Definitivamente, algo no andaba bien con su hijo. Lo normal era que desapareciera el contenido de su plato en un parpadeo, no que se quedara viendo a la nada por largo rato sin siquiera tomar el tenedor para comenzar.

 

-¡No! No es nada, padre. De verdad.- Erwin se mostró un poco nervioso, lo cual alertó aún más a su progenitor.

 

-¿Estás seguro? Erwin, soy tu padre, puedes contarme lo que sea.- Pacientemente y muy preocupado, el señor Smith intentaba averiguar el motivo de la preocupación de su hijo. No era común que Erwin le contara acerca de sus problemas, desde su percepción casi nunca tenía ninguno; era un joven quien llevaba una buena vida. Pero en ese momento, se preguntaba si le había ocurrido algo realmente malo, desde el día anterior se estaba comportando de manera extraña.

 

-No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte padre.- Erwin se esforzó por esbozar una bonita sonrisa. –Se acercan las pruebas en la universidad, y estaba pensando que estoy bastante atrasado en mis estudios, eso es todo. Realmente no quisiera bajar mi promedio, como sabes soy uno de los mejores y quisiera que continuara siendo así, ¡sería genial poder graduarme con honores! –Una vez más, le mostró una radiante sonrisa y tomó sus cubiertos, comenzando a comer vigorosamente, como era su costumbre. Y qué sorpresa se había llevado, era su platillo favorito, y la sazón de su padre era exquisita, así que apartó sus anteriores pensamientos de su mente, para entablar una animada conversación con su progenitor, habiendo consumido tres raciones de ese platillo al final, recuperando la capacidad de conseguir paz en el reconfortante sabor de la comida.

 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 

Al día siguiente,  Erwin regresó a la universidad. Como en muy pocas ocasiones, se alegraba de salir de su casa. Allí, en su habitación, no hacía más que continuar pensando en el mismo asunto una y otra vez, distraerse con sus estudios, y luego con su trabajo era algo que le serviría de mucho. Aunque tampoco le hacía demasiada ilusión toparse con Hanji. Se sentía avergonzado, de haberse mostrado tan débil y penoso frente a ella. Además, luego había caído en cuenta que ella lo había visto con el torso desnudo, y había presenciado con detalle, la redondez de su estómago, sus gruesos rollos y grandes senos. De solo recordarlo, su cara ardía de vergüenza. Sabía que ella no diría nada, era demasiado considerada con él como para hacerlo, sabía ella haría como si no hubiese visto nada. Pero no estaba seguro de poder encararla. Tampoco quería que le preguntara cómo había seguido, deseaba dejar de pensar en el asunto, y ella solo seguiría, aunque sin intensión, “echándole más sal a la herida”. Aunque luego se sintió afortunado de tener a Mike, si se presentaba con Hanji junto a él, sabía que ella no tendría oportunidad de abordar el tema.

 

-¿Almorzaremos en la cafetería?- Preguntó Mike cuando salían de su primera clase del día, que recibían en la mañana y se dirigían a tomar su almuerzo, mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos del recinto educacional.

 

-Hanji y yo siempre comemos allí. ¿Hay algún problema?- Se encogió de hombros sin entender a qué se refería su amigo.

 

-No lo sé, siempre he odiado los lugares tan concurridos. Están llenos de gente, y muchos de ellos realmente apestan.- Mike pronunció esas palabras con tal seriedad, que Erwin no pudo evitar reír abiertamente, llegando a tomar su estómago. En parte para evitar que los demás notaran el penoso temblar de su cuerpo, que se movía como gelatina cuando reía tan estrepitosamente, y en parte porque realmente le había hecho mucha gracia el comentario y comenzaba a dolerle de tanto reír. A dicha carcajada, se le unió el rubio más alto, cayendo en cuenta de lo gracioso de sus palabras.

 

Justo en ese momento, Levi tuvo la mala suerte de topárselos. O más bien, no había sido ninguna casualidad, ya que el hombre más bajo, iba con toda la intensión de buscar a Erwin, ya que estaban en el receso y sabía que tendría al menos una hora libre, tiempo suficiente para “atacar” de nuevo, e intentar enmendar su error del otro día. Pero al ver aquella escena, sintió un ardor subir por su cuerpo, seguido de un baldazo de agua fría cayendo sobre él. Erwin lucía hermoso, riendo tan alegremente: mostraba sin temor su aperlada dentadura, tímidas lagrimitas salían de sus ojos que se mantenían fuertemente apretados, el rosa de sus mejillas le daba un tono precioso a su piel, y todo su cuerpo rebotaba graciosamente con los espasmos causados por la risa. Además, ¡esa risa!, para Levi era como el cantar de un coro de ángeles, y ¡no! Los estúpidos y corrientes querubines con sus ridículos rizos dorados y sus traseros al viento, eran demasiado corrientes y vulgares al lado de Erwin. Su risa… deseaba poder escucharla por siempre, pero más aún deseaba poder ser el responsable de causarla.

 

Pero desgraciadamente para Levi, quien había generado semejante expresión en Erwin, había sido su rival en el amor. Porque para ese momento, Levi consideraba a Mike un peligroso contendiente, quien osaba querer apartar a Erwin de su lado, aunque técnicamente, el rubio no estuviese aún a su lado. Pero eran detalles sin importancia, y lo que realmente le preocupaba, es que ese “bigotón” estaba ganando terreno a pasos agigantados con su amado. Y él tenía que actuar rápido para hacerlo retroceder. Entonces, como él era bastante osado, inconscientemente infló su pecho y se acercó a los dos rubios dando zancadas largas para llegar rápidamente a su posición.

 

-Erwin…- Le llamó con tono de voz grave, y rostro inexpresivo. La risa de ambos amigos cesó al escuchar aquel llamado, por un momento, Levi se sintió un poco intimidado. Aquellos dos hombres eran enormes en comparación con él, pero no era momento para que el antiguo complejo con su estatura regresara. -¡Ven conmigo!- Y como lo había hecho un par de días atrás, tomó la mano de Erwin, halándolo para hacer que lo siguiera.

 

Erwin por su parte, al ver a Levi de primera impresión, quedó sin habla. No esperaba verlo tan pronto, tampoco se sentía preparado para ello. La vergüenza le embargó nuevamente, y al sentir su mano y como le obligaba a caminar, no pudo hacer nada. Se dejó llevar, aquel pequeño hombre, tenía un extraño poder que le hacía seguirlo sin refutar.

 

A Mike le pareció muy raro todo aquello, iba a ir tras de ellos, pero en ese momento, Hanji que había estado presenciando todo, cuando por una gran suerte, llegó a encontrarse con sus amigos en el momento preciso para mirar toda la escena desde lejos; le tomó del brazo para evitar que caminara.

 

-¡No te preocupes Mike! Ellos tienen un par de cosas privadas de las cuales hablar. Cuando Erwin se sienta preparado, de seguro te lo contará. Pero por ahora es mejor que estén solos.- Le indicó mostrando una sonrisa cómplice para ella misma. Estaba sumamente complacida, ya que como lo había predicho, los celos actuaban maravillosamente en Levi.

 

-Entiendo.- Mike se encogió de hombros. Si Hanji decía que estaba bien, pues era de esa manera, y él todavía no se sentía tan  cercano a Erwin. Anque sabía que si alguien quería dañarlo, como Hanji le había explicado el otro día cuando quiso saber por qué Erwin era tan inseguro; no dudaría en defenderlo. Aunque eso se lo guardó para sí mismo, como casi todo lo que pensaba.

 

-Le… Levi ¿Cierto?- Erwin pudo ver como el hombre, que aún lo llevaba de la mano, aunque él no se había rehusado a seguirlo, asintió con la cabeza solamente, ante su pregunta. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de sonar algo más confiado. -¿Puedes al menos decirme, a dónde vamos?-

 

-¿No es obvio? Es la hora del almuerzo, vamos a almorzar. – Bien podía estar profundamente enamorado, pero Levi la mayoría del tiempo no tenía tacto para tratar a la gente. Y su acto de galantería del otro día, no era algo que le fuese fácil de interpretar tan seguido.

 

-¿Almorzar? ¿Dónde?-

 

-En la zona verde. Lejos de todos esos bastardos, donde nadie escuche lo que tenemos pendiente por conversar- Tan directo, Levi era tan directo que Erwin se quedó sin palabras. Era cierto, aún tenían una charla que continuar, y tal vez, no sería tan difícil, si lo acompañaban de un delicioso almuerzo.

 

Finalmente llegaron a un lugar alejado de la multitud, en las extensas zonas verdes de la universidad, habían ubicadas varias mesas y bancas para la utilización de los estudiantes. Pero había una en especial, la que Levi solía utilizar para sus almuerzos, que estaba especialmente alejada del resto, y por lo tanto no había demasiada gente alrededor nunca, y casi siempre estaba desocupada cuando la necesitaba.

 

-Yo, no tuve tiempo de comprar nada Levi.- El rubio recordó que ni siquiera había podido ir a la cafetería.

 

-Eso no importa, traje suficiente para ambos. – Levi colocó su mochila sobre la mesa, y de allí sacó una bolsa, de la cual extrajo dos recipientes. Le entregó uno a Erwin y dejó uno para él. –Anda, ábrelo.- Le instó.

 

Al quitar la tapa del recipiente, el ambiente fue inundado de un delicioso aroma a comida casera. Echó un vistazo y se sorprendió, resultó ser una comida bastante saludable: carne de res a la parrilla, sazonada con hierbas, patatas hervidas, y una ración bastante grande de vegetales al vapor. Adicionalmente, Levi sacó un tercer recipiente que contenía ensalada al estilo césar. A Erwin le pareció que olía y se veía exquisito, su estómago rugió en acuerdo con ese pensamiento, pero luego sus ánimos se apagaron. ¿Qué le quería decir Levi con toda aquella comida saludable? ¿Estaría burlándose de su gordura?

 

-¿No te gusta? Lo siento, no tuve oportunidad de preguntar qué es lo que te gusta comer.- Se disculpó algo apenado, cambiando su expresión casi imperceptiblemente. –Si no es de tu agrado, puedo ir rápidamente a comprarte algo en la cafetería, sólo dime qué te gustaría.- Se ofreció finalmente.

 

-¡No!, no es necesario…- Erwin le mostró una leve sonrisa. Aunque en realidad se sentía avergonzado, cada acto de buena voluntad que se hombre había hecho por él desde que lo conoció, terminaba interpretándolo de mala manera, y se sentía bastante culpable. –… es que me tomó por sorpresa. Se ve realmente delicioso.- Esta vez, le sonrió más ampliamente.

 

Y de nuevo, Levi escuchaba aquel coro celestial ante tan bonita expresión. –Yo… pensé, que te gustaría cambiar un poco la comida de la cafetería, por algo hecho artesanalmente.- Explicó, tratando de recuperar el habla tras quedar anonadado con el rostro del rubio. –Es lo que normalmente suelo comer, así que pensé que tal vez te podría gustar.-

 

-¡Está perfecto! Te lo agradezco.- Vergüenza, no podía parar de sentirla. Aquel joven sólo era amable con él, pero únicamente le pagaba con desconfianza. –Con tu permiso, estoy muriendo de hambre.- Vergüenza nuevamente, otra vez se comportaba como un glotón frente a esa persona. Pero viendo el gesto que le mostró, invitándolo a comer, y viendo que se encontraba expectante, para recibir una opinión sobre su comida, Erwin probó un bocado, procurando tomar una cantidad moderada.

 

-¿Y bien?- Interrogó el de cabello negro, realmente interesado en saber la opinión de su amado.

 

-¡Delicioso! Jamás había probado algo así.- Y de verdad quería decir eso, quedó estupefacto. El otro día había pensado lo mismo con los postres, pero resultó que era también sumamente hábil para preparar ese tipo de platillos. –Pensé que sólo podrías preparar pasteles, pero esto también es de una calidad superior.- Confesó ya un poco más confiado.

 

-Me alegro de escuchar eso. Por favor come tanto y tan rápido como quieras. No te contengas conmigo, no hay nadie más aquí.- Sabía que el rubio estaba conteniéndose, por como lo vio comer el otro día, sospechaba que estaba intentando no quedar en vergüenza, por lo que necesitaba primero que se sintiera cómodo y confiado con él. Era algo importante para que la atmósfera dejara de estar tensa entre ellos, y pudiesen hablar mucho mejor.

 

Y a Erwin, le seguía dando vergüenza, y se seguía conteniendo. Por un lado, no quería comportarse como un cerdo de nuevo. Y por otro, la ración era para él tan pequeña, que debía rendirla y por lo menos, ir al mismo ritmo que Levi comía, de lo contrario terminaría muy rápido, y eso le haría ver muy mal. Continuó comiendo tan lento como pudo, en silencio; igual que Levi que no pronunció una sola palabra por largo rato.

 

Pero fuera de sentirse incómodo, comenzó a disfrutar el momento. El sabor de la sazón de Levi era incomparable, la carne casi se deshacía en su boca, los vegetales no sabían insípidos a como estaba acostumbrado, y la ensalada, aunque no tenía aderezo, tenía un sabor único. Además, estando en ese lugar alejado, cerca de los árboles, escuchando el canto de los pájaros, sintiendo la brisa fresca y los cálidos rayos del sol calentando su piel. Era una sensación agradable, y un momento pacífico que en ese momento deseó que durara para siempre.

 

-Erwin, sobre lo que te dije el otro día…- Comenzó Levi, no pudiendo aguantar un segundo más sin abordar el tema. -… ¿lo has pensado? ¿Tienes una respuesta?- Estaba nervioso, más que nervioso estaba aterrado, tenía miedo de que lo fuera a rechazar, de que la respuesta fuera negativa. Pero no tenía sentido intentar pretender que no le había confesado ya sus sentimientos.

 

Erwin observaba los penetrantes ojos plata, clavados en los propios, interrogantes, clamando por una respuesta. Sin embargo, él ya la tenía, así que no dudó.

-Lo he pensado, y sí tengo una respuesta para ti Levi.- Afirmó con tal convicción que sorprendió a Levi con aquella firme expresión.

 

-¿Y bien? – Ya no podía soportarlo más, necesitaba una respuesta en ese momento.

 

-Si tú lo aceptas. ¿Estaría bien para ti que seamos amigos?- Ofreció con una cálida y bonita sonrisa dibujada en su rostro…

 

 

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡No me linchen! Si lo han notado, mi autoestima con respecto a este fic está al nivel de la autoestima de Erwin, mmm ¿cómo lo explico? La verdad es que me da miedo que alguien se ofenda.
> 
> Dejando esas inseguridades de lado, también me disculpo si esto va algo lento. Con Dancing estaba acostumbrada a escribir tantas cosas distintas, en un mismo capítulo, que esto se me está haciendo lento, no sé si sea mi percepción. Estaba acostumbrada a que todo fuera emocionante y tenso, no sé realmente qué estoy haciendo aquí y siento que le doy vuelta a las mismas ideas muchas veces. Pero como este fic es de vida cotidiana, común y corriente sin nada emocionante que contar, debo enfocar mi escrito a los sentimientos, y describirlos tan detalladamente como pueda. Espero que no les moleste.
> 
> Por otro lado:   
> OHHHHHHHHHHH lo friendzoneó!!!!!!!!!! X’D  
> ¿O esperaban que le dijera “Bueno no me gustan los hombres y no te conozco nada, pero el amor nace con el tiempo así que fosemos”? No no, quien ya ha leído mis escritos, sabe que entre toda la ficción y/o fantasía, intento ser lo más realista y creíble que pueda. Y Levicito lindo tendrá que luchar para ganarse el amor del gordito bello…
> 
> Gracias gente bonita por darme una oportunidad. Sé que no soy una escritora así como reconocida en el fandom, pero con este fic he notado que mis visitas han subido. Por un lado me alegra, ya que mi mensaje llega a más personas, yo solo quiero que mediante mi escritura lleguen a amar a esta pareja, así como yo lo hago. Pero por otro no quiero llegar a sentirme presionada. Tratándose del EruRi, jamás dejaría un fic tirado, pero por favor, les ruego que no intenten asfixiarme, pidiéndome que actualice. Y no quiero sonar arrogante con esto, pero estoy acostumbrada a actualizar cuando puedo ya que estudio y trabajo también, y no quisiera llegar a odiar escribir o bloquearme, solo por este tipo de presión a la que no acostumbro, ya que jamás me había leído tanta gente.
> 
> Por último, les sigo recordando sobre mi página de Face Izuspp, en donde por cierto acabo de subir las fotos del tatuaje EruRi que me hice recientemente y LO AMO.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> ~Izu~


	5. Creando Lazos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias:  
> ¿Para qué hago esto? Creo que en el 5to capítulo es más que suficiente ja ja. ¡Ya saben diabetes y OoC!  
> ______________________________________________________________________________   
> Primero que todo quisiera dar un saludo y agradecimiento muy especial a Tania Gomez, quien ha sido la primera y única persona en la vida, en hacer un fanart de un fanfic mío. Me ha hecho la persona más feliz sobre la faz de este planeta, jamás me creí digna de ese honor, de verdad, que alguien se tome la molestia de hacer un dibujo sobre algo que un escritor creó, es lo mejor que le puede pasar. ¡Muchas gracias! El dibujo lo pueden ver en mi página de Facebook Izuspp.
> 
> Debo decir, que cuando comencé a escribir este capítulo (ayer) sentía que me estaba saliendo muy soso, lamentablemente no todos los capítulos pueden ser “emocionantes” cuando estamos relatando sucesos cotidianos… Y aún no se me quita la idea de que en Dancing on a Highwire, todos y cada uno de los capítulos estaban llenos de acción y emociones. Sin embargo al terminar y releerlo, puedo decir que me gustó este capítulo. No considero que sea un capítulo de relleno sino más bien de enlaces.  
> También noté que desde el capítulo pasado, mucha menos gente está leyendo este fic, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención, y por eso me estaba esforzando por actualizar rápido, pero ya que de nuevo bajó el número de comentarios a lo normal, siento que si me atraso escribiendo no decepcionaré a tantas personas. Igual muchas gracias a las pocas personas fieles a la historia.  
>  ¡Espero que les guste!

**Capítulo 5**

**Creando lazos**

 

-Amigos…- La palabra resonaba en su cabeza y tuvo que pronunciarla en voz baja para poder asimilarla correctamente. El hombre que amaba, el que le parecía inalcanzable, con el que había soñado por mucho tiempo, pero jamás había podido acercársele hasta ahora; le pedía que fuesen amigos. -¿Estás seguro que no lo dices solo por compromiso? – Levi dudó, la había cagado enormemente desde que se había animado a hablarle, y que así de fácil le ofreciera su amistad a pesar de lo que había ocurrido el otro día. Pensó que se debía al buen corazón de Erwin, y que probablemente le daba lástima no aceptar una amistad con él, aunque realmente no lo deseara. Después de todo, él sabía que Erwin era así: dispuesto a sacrificar su propia felicidad por la de los demás.

Al rubio le atacó nuevamente ese sentimiento de culpa, la desconfianza que le había mostrado desde que lo conoció, seguramente se había hecho notar, y ahora era Levi el que estaba dudando de él, pero estaba bien fundamentado; después de todo lo único que había hecho había sido despreciarlo a él y a cada uno de sus gestos de amabilidad. El rubor, que no abandonaba nunca sus mejillas, se acrecentó aún más ante ese sentimiento. Pero decidió que tenía, de algún modo, que transmitirle a Levi que realmente estaba siendo sincero.

-No lo digo por compromiso. – Aseguró con una convicción que haría que cualquiera creyese sus palabras sin dudarlo. –Me parece, que te he juzgado mal y me disculpo por ello. No nos conocemos, pero veo que eres una buena persona, y que tus sentimientos son sinceros. Jamás aceptaría estar junto a alguien en quien no pueda confiar.- La determinación mostrada en sus bellísimos ojos azules, no daba lugar a dudas de la veracidad de sus palabras.

El hombre de cabello negro se asombró. Jamás pensó lograr ver esa faceta diferente en Erwin, como si fuese una persona totalmente distinta; pero sin perder su característico semblante amable y apacible. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, en ese momento pensó que si Erwin lograra superar todas sus inseguridades y complejos, se podría convertir en un hombre aún más maravilloso de lo que ya era. Estaba seguro de que un fiero y valiente hombre se ocultaba tras todas esas barreras, y en ese instante, Levi se planteó un nuevo objetivo: no solo lograría demostrarle a Erwin cuánto lo amaba, no solo haría todo lo humanamente posible para hacerlo feliz; le ayudaría a derribar todas y cada una de esas barreras, que evitaban que su verdadero ser brotara. Una amistad; para comenzar le parecía más que perfecto.

Y estaba esa frase: _“…junto a alguien…”_ Saboreó esas palabras, comprendiendo todo lo que significaban; no iba a estar “con él” precisamente, pero estar “junto a él”, sonaba bastante bien.

-En ese caso, si me permites ser tu amigo, me sentiría más que halagado.- Galán, debía comportarse como todo un galán. Aunque esa faceta no le duró mucho, en cuanto el rubio volvió a sonreírle tan sincera y majestuosamente, que sintió el calor subir por todo su cuerpo, y vio como todo lo demás desaparecía a su alrededor. Sólo podía verlo a él, solo podía ver a su gran sueño, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Al alcance de sus manos, pero sin derecho a tocarlo. Era maravilloso y trágico a la vez, era hermoso y triste al mismo tiempo. Era esperanzador y frustrante como nada. ¿En qué se había metido? ¿Sería capaz de resistir estar cerca de él?

-Deberíamos, intercambiar números telefónicos entonces.- Sugirió Erwin, sumamente apenado. Era la primera vez que le decía eso a alguna persona, pero recordaba que fue lo que Hanji y Mike hicieron cuando decidieron ser sus amigos. Esa casi insignificante acción, causó que el calor abrasara sus mejillas y que el temblor apareciera en sus manos, pero extrañamente, ese hombre le hacía querer envalentonarse y hacer cosas que por lo general no haría. Además, se lo debía, ya no pagaría amabilidad con desconfianza. –Claro, si es que estás de acuerdo con eso…- Agregó con su voz quebrada por los nervios y bajando la mirada.

Levi notó el temblor en su voz y sus manos, y el ardiente rojo que había poblado los rellenos mofletes del rubio. Casi instintivamente, sin pensarlo, una de sus manos se movió como sola y se posó sobre la de Erwin. A lo que el rubio no tuvo más reacción que levantar la mirada y observarlo con sorpresa. Con los ojos muy abiertos, su mirada se movía de la delgada mano sobre la propia tan rechoncha en comparación, y el agradable rostro del contrario que sonriendo únicamente con la mirada, contestó: -Eso me gustaría mucho.-

Dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, únicamente por la asustada mirada del rubio. Levi retiró su mano, lamentándose no haberse dado cuenta antes porque así hubiese podido disfrutar de aquel agradable contacto aunque fuese por unos segundos más. Sin decir nada, ya que no era su estilo ser tan parlanchín tampoco, Levi tomó su teléfono y se lo ofreció, indicándole con un gesto que quería que le imitara.

Aún con temblor en sus manos, Erwin llevó una de ellas al apretado bolsillo de su pantalón, tuvo que levantarse un poco de su asiento para que la tela dejara de apresar tu teléfono, y torpemente logró sacarlo y entregárselo a Levi, a su vez tomando el aparato que este le ofrecía. Lentamente, escribió su número y agregó “Erwin Smith” al nombre del contacto. El más bajo hizo lo mismo, y se lo entregó de vuelta al terminar. No sin aprovechar a rozar levemente la mano del rubio con la propia, un sutil toque que aun así logró hacer que un agradable escalofrío recorriera su espina; y que las mariposas revolotearan con regocijo en su estómago.

Ser amigos, no estaba nada mal para comenzar. Eso le daba todo el derecho para acercarse y hablar, escribirle, salir con él y divertirse. Las posibilidades y oportunidades de lograr que correspondiera a sus sentimientos, eran infinitas. Levi vio como una gran puerta se abría frente a sí. Ahora era cuestión de qué tanto se esforzaría por alcanzar su meta.

Ambos hombres terminaron de comer en silencio, de pronto todo se había tornado un poco incómodo para los dos. Erwin aún no se creía haber tenido un arrebato de iniciativa, y que todo hubiese salido tan bien, además, deseaba terminar de comer aquel delicioso almuerzo antes de que se enfriara. A Levi por su parte, le apetecía más disfrutar de la nueva cercanía que había ganado tranquilamente. Pensaba que de momento, no había necesidad de decir mucho más, y veía que el rubio estaba ansioso por continuar con su almuerzo. Así que se dedicó a terminar el propio, de cuando en cuando lanzando furtivas miradas, para poder disfrutar y captar todas y cada una de las expresiones de Erwin al saborear su comida. Un placer culposo, puesto que sabía cuánto se avergonzaba el más alto de sus hábitos alimenticios, pero simplemente no lo podía evitar. Erwin era encantador por donde quisiera que se le viera.

-Erwin.- Le llamó, pensando en que era hermoso poder pronunciar su nombre con propiedad. –Frente a mí, no te contengas. No te sientas avergonzado, puedes comer tanto y tan rápido como quieras.- Ya se lo había dicho, pero debía dejarle en claro ese aspecto. Si planeaba que fuesen realmente amigos, tenía que lograr que confiara en él plenamente.

-Lo siento.- No podía creer que Levi hubiese adivinado tan fácilmente que se estaba conteniendo. –Te lo agradezco.- El rubio terminó su plato, al mismo tiempo que Levi lo hacía. La gran diferencia radicaba en que su estómago aún le rogaba por más, no estaba acostumbrado a ingerir esa pequeña cantidad de comida, que para Levi era más que suficiente.

-Aún tienes hambre ¿cierto?- De nuevo lo adivinó. Erwin no pudo evitar sorprenderse. O él era demasiado evidente, y se comportaba como todo un cerdo; o aquel hombre tenía poderes sobrenaturales y podía leer su mente. Se avergonzó demasiado, agachó la cabeza nuevamente y no pudo contestar. -¿Te gustaría un postre?- Preguntó el de cabello negro ante la falta de respuesta. Y sin esperar que le contestara, sacó de su mochila una caja similar a la del otro día, pero esta vez con un decorado color menta.

-Yo…- Erwin no sabía qué decir. ¿Realmente a aquel hombre no le resultaba desagradable el verlo comer? ¿Realmente no le importaba que debiera ingerir más de la cantidad debida de alimento para calmar su hambre? La situación todavía era irreal. Quería refutar la oferta, quería demostrarle que no siempre se comportaba como un muerto de hambre, que podía controlarse. Pero en cuanto vio el contenido de aquella caja, decidió que tal vez no era momento para ponerse remilgado. Ya habría más ocasiones para demostrar su autocontrol.

-Es un pastel de caramelo y menta. Contiene almendras y chispas de chocolate.- Indicó el pastelero, acercando la caja y ofreciéndole una cuchara que había sacado. –Lo hice para ti.- El semblante de Levi era inexpresivo pero expectante, si Erwin aceptaba su postre, sería la prueba final para confirmar que realmente había aceptado su amistad, y que podía manejar la incómoda situación de comer frente a él. Lo demás, vendría poco a poco con el tiempo.

-Muchas gracias, Levi. Se ve delicioso.-  Su nombre pronunciado por la varonil voz de Erwin, hizo que otro de aquellos cosquilleos agradables le recorrieran. Con insistencia le acercó aún más la caja y la cuchara, ya que el rubio no se movía. Finalmente, un poco temeroso, Erwin tomó el cubierto y lo hundió en aquel postre, tomando una cantidad bastante grande. Lo acercó lentamente a su boca y lo depositó con cuidado dentro, dándose el tiempo para saborearlo y sentir la textura. -¡No lo creo! ¡Está exquisito!- No pudo evitar exclamar asombrado, pensaba que ya había probado todas las delicias que Levi podría preparar, pero estaba muy equivocado y su lado glotón salió a flote, sin vergüenza alguna.

Levi le hizo un gesto para que continuara, y no se hizo de rogar. En cuestión de pocos minutos, se encontraba raspando el fondo de la caja con la cuchara, para poder tomar los restos de la cubierta del pastel y saborearlos, si hubiese podido, hubiera lamido la caja misma. El pastelero no podía sentirse más regocijado con todo aquello, definitivamente, cuando Erwin se mostraba sin miramientos, cuando disfrutaba de sí mismo sin temor, era lo mejor que podía observar. Era una lástima que solo lograra esto por medio de la comida, sabía que al final terminaría hiriéndolo, pero por esa vez, estaba agradecido de haber seguido aquel consejo de su amiga Isabel. Al menos por medio del estómago, había logrado obtener su amistad,  su confianza y de paso se había ganado el derecho de disfrutar todas aquellas expresiones de felicidad que el rubio mostraba únicamente al comer algo delicioso.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado.- Al fin, Levi fue capaz de sonreír levemente. Estaba complacido, pero tanto tiempo sin expresar sus sentimientos por medio de su rostro, era algo que no se solucionaba de la noche a la mañana. Además, era más fácil expresar ira o rabia, que algún sentimiento feliz. Y sí que estaba contento con lo bien que había salido todo. –Aún quedan veinte minutos del descanso. ¿Te quedarías conmigo?- Le solicitó seriamente.

-Claro…- Erwin realmente deseaba quedarse un poco más junto a su nuevo amigo; quien había resultado ser una persona agradable y sincera, a pesar de su falta de expresividad. Estaba agradecido, y feliz, su estómago si bien no estaba lleno como a él le gustaba que quedara, estaba satisfecho. Y un sentimiento agradable se había formado en su pecho, y deseó sinceramente, que no se debiera al exceso de azúcar en su organismo, luego de haber ingerido aquel trozo de pastel.

Sin saber cómo, en ese poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos, la confianza creció momentáneamente, y ambos se abrieron un poco más. Entre lo poco que pudieron charlar, Levi logró generar una de aquellas carcajadas que había visto anteriormente en Erwin. No tan sonora como la que compartió con el otro rubio, pero lo suficiente para poder observar maravillado y de cerca aquella alegría que le quedaba tan bien al rostro de su amado. Levi se dio el lujo de observar sin temor alguno, el adorable vaivén del cuerpo de Erwin, que temblaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo cuando reía. El voluminoso estómago se movía graciosamente al son de sus risas, el rosado de sus mejillas brillaba, haciendo que se le asemejaran a un par de jugosas y saludables manzanas. Y aquel sonido, podría escuchar el sonido de su risa por siempre sin cansarse.

Finalmente, para desgracia de Levi debieron despedirse, el tiempo se le había ido volando. Erwin le agradeció nuevamente por la comida, y le dijo que estaba feliz de que hubiese aceptado su amistad. A lo que Levi contestó con un desabrido _“no es nada_ ”. Erwin se alejó, dirigiéndose al edificio para acudir a su siguiente clase, pero Levi se quedó allí sentado un poco más. Observando entretenido el bonito movimiento de las más que anchas caderas de Erwin al caminar, mientras asimilaba todo lo que había ocurrido. Se sentía el bastardo con más suerte sobre la faz de la tierra en ese momento. Infantilmente, buscó el número del rubio en su celular, y un poco avergonzado consigo mismo, cambió el nombre del contacto de “Erwin Smith”, a “Pastelito”.  Se sintió estúpido, muy estúpido, y ridículo. Pero al fin y al cabo lo mantendría en secreto consigo mismo.

Al fin, luego de tanto tiempo deseándolo, había logrado acercarse a Erwin; lo suficiente para al menos tener su amistad. Y si en el pasado se había comportado como un acosador loco, ahora debía esforzarse por no dejar salir ese lado de él. Aunque pensaba que ya no tendría la necesidad, como su amigo, probablemente se había ganado el derecho de visitarlo a su casa, salir con él y llamarlo por teléfono.

-¡Contrólate imbécil!- Se reprendió a sí mismo, pensando en que ya se estaba comportando como el obseso que era, lo cual en su opinión, era despreciable. Rápidamente, recogió todas sus cosas y corrió a su clase, aunque estuviese feliz de lo recientemente ocurrido, no se podía permitir bajar su rendimiento académico. Ya tendría bastante tiempo después para sentirse feliz.

 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Erwin. ¿Quién era el pequeño?- Mike no pudo evitar interrogar a su amigo, interrumpiéndolo de poner atención durante su clase.

-¿Eh?- A Erwin le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta. Tampoco estaba preparado para confesarle a Mike la verdad de todo lo que había pasado, y no era el lugar indicado.

-El bajito que te llevó toda la hora del almuerzo. ¿Estuvo metiéndose contigo? Vamos, puedes tenerme confianza.- Le insistió y a la vez le alentó para que se abriera más con él.

-¡No!- Exclamó en un susurro para que no les llamaran la atención. –Es un…- el rubio lo pensó por un instante -… es solo un buen amigo mío.- Y Erwin le sonrió sinceramente, podía decir con total convicción que Levi era su amigo, aunque aún no lo conociera muy bien.

-Ya veo…- A Mike no terminó de convencerle aquella respuesta. Pero entendía que había muchas barreras que debía romper, si quería realmente llegar a ganarse la confianza de Erwin. Pero que eso solo lo lograría poco a poco. ¡Vaya persona difícil había resultado siendo! Pero también muy interesante, agradable y valía la pena esforzarse por él.

El rubio más alto no dijo nada más, y decidió enfocarse en poner atención a la clase; después de todo no le estaba yendo demasiado bien y por todos los medios debía salvar su beca universitaria. De manera que pasaron el resto de la clase en silencio, tomando apuntes y demás. Al salir, Erwin le indicó que le acompañara a las máquinas expendedoras antes de su siguiente clase, tenían otro receso más corto y el regordete rubio, deseaba una pequeña merienda ya que el almuerzo no le había sustentado del todo.

Mike lo siguió y compró una lata de refresco para él mismo. Erwin por su parte, sacó una bolsa de papas fritas, un brownie de chocolate y un refresco. Tomaron asiento en una de las bancas y mientras Mike bebía su refresco lentamente mirando a la nada, Erwin devoraba sus bocadillos a gran velocidad.

-¿No pudiste almorzar por culpa de ese tipo?- Le interrogó Mike, al percatarse de la velocidad con la que su amigo ingería su comida. Le preocupó que aquel “enano”, realmente hubiese molestado a Erwin pero como era tan buena persona, no se lo hubiese querido decir.

Erwin se sintió demasiado avergonzado en ese momento, se había sentido tan cómodo cuando estuvo comiendo con Levi; que se olvidó por completo que debía ser más recatado con los demás. -¡No! – Casi gritó nervioso. –Es decir, ¡sí! Si pude almorzar. Es solo que…- No sabía cómo explicarle que estaba acostumbrado a ingerir dos o tres veces lo que comía una persona normal, aunque ya había almorzado con Mike en otras ocasiones y este se había percatado de la increíble cantidad de alimento que necesitaba, así que el rubio del bigote no necesitó más explicación para comprender la situación.

-Quedaste con hambre.- No era una pregunta si no una afirmación. Erwin se limitó a asentir, no podía con tanta vergüenza y también estaba sorprendido de que ahora Mike fuese el que lo leyera tan fácilmente. ¿De verdad era tan glotón ante los ojos de los demás? No pudo evitar sentirse muy decepcionado de sí mismo, justo cuando se sentía tan contento, de tener nuevas personas a su alrededor con quien compartir. Estas, aunque sin intención, no hacían más que hacerle ver lo penoso de su comportamiento a la hora de comer.

Mike pudo notar el cambio de actitud de su amigo, bebió lentamente de su refresco, para voltearse nuevamente y sonreírle. –Entiendo, en ese caso, puedes tomar esto.- El rubio más alto sacó una barra energética del bolsillo de su pantalón; y se la ofreció. –Te hará bien.- Le insistió al ver que Erwin no se movía ni un poco para tomar lo que le ofrecía.

Erwin no sabía si sentirse agradecido, insultado o terriblemente apenado. Ya estaban ofreciéndole más comida, como si todo el mundo de repente ignorara el hecho de que su camisa y pantalón apretaban demasiado sus abultadas carnes, y que en lugar de contribuir a su problema, deberían reprenderlo por su gula. Pero por otro lado, tenía razón, era un alimento nutritivo, bajo en grasa, sin calorías, que no debería aumentar su gordura; y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, aún sentía hambre, pero le daba pena levantarse una segunda vez para sacar más golosinas de la máquina.

Tomó lo que su amigo le ofrecía, y le agradeció sonriéndole alegremente. Mientras abría aquel nuevo bocadillo, justo cuando pensaba que tal vez, no era todo tan malo, que tal vez podía vivir así, siendo una persona gorda y que podía estar tranquilo, sin preocuparse por ese detalle, siempre y cuando a sus amigos no les importara; les escuchó:

-¿Lo viste? Eso se llama alimentar a los cerdos.- Un par de estudiantes, a quien ninguno de los rubios conocía, estaban sentados en otra banca cerca de ellos, y habían estado observándolos desde que se sentaron, ya que estaban aburridos y no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Uno de ellos no pudo evitar hacer el despectivo comentario, y en voz más alta de lo que quiso, de manera que los dos amigos lo escucharon perfectamente. Erwin quedó como congelado, lo trajeron de vuelta a su trágica realidad, todos sus anteriores pensamientos fueron reemplazados por aquellos de culpa y pena hacia su propio cuerpo.

Instintivamente, el regordete rubio llevó sus brazos frente a sí, haciendo un intento inútil por ocultar su redondo estómago, de aquellas personas. A Mike no le fue indiferente todo lo ocurrido, ya con solo el comentario de aquellas insensibles ratas, sentía su sangre hervir. Pero el ver cómo reaccionó Erwin, le hizo conmover por su amigo, y rabiar por aquellos bocones. Se levantó, dispuesto a encararlos y hacerlos disculparse. Si era necesario lo haría por la fuerza, después de todo, aquel cuerpo musculoso y fornido que poseía, no era producto de ningún tipo de esteroides, sino de duro trabajo físico, lo cual lo hacía poseedor de una gran fuerza bruta.

En cuanto los jóvenes vieron al rubio levantarse, se asustaron. Ya viéndolo de pie, era una persona imponente y aterradora. Se levantaron para huir antes de que pudiese dirigirse a ellos. Mike estaba a punto de salir tras del par, pero fue tomado por Erwin del brazo. –No vale la pena Mike, déjalos.-

-Pero… Erwin.- Mike suspiró. –Lo que dijeron…-

-Tienen razón.- Le interrumpió, y al más alto le sorprendió. Aquello lo había dicho con tanta seriedad, que Mike no cabía en sí del asombro.

-¿Qué dices Erwin?- ¿Tener razón? La visión de Erwin del mundo estaba tan distorsionada.

-Tienen razón Mike. Mírame, hace un mes compré esta camisa, y me quedaba bien. Ahora está tan apretada que no deja nada de mi cuerpo a la imaginación.- Le explicó, extendiendo sus brazos y mostrándole a lo que se refería. Mike le observó, era cierto, aquella prenda estaba tan apretada que se marcaban perfectamente todos y cada uno de los rollos que se extendían a sus costados y en su espalda. La redonda masa de su estómago y su ombligo eran perfectamente distinguibles bajo la delgada tela. Y como su pantalón también le apretaba en la cadera, sus lados se notaban aún más voluminosos de lo que eran. ¿Pero eso qué importaba? ¿Qué derecho tenían a hacer burla de él? ¿Y por qué Erwin les daba la razón?

-¿Y? No veo cuál sea el problema.-  Respondió Mike seriamente, ante la atónita mirada de su amigo.

-¿Y? ¿No lo ves? Una persona así… es simplemente, una deshonra, una vergüenza. ¡Patética y penosa!- Erwin quería llorar, pero no lo haría, no allí en frente de todo mundo. ¿Por qué Mike lo miraba así? No había disgusto en su mirar, no lo juzgaba, no había desprecio, ni lástima. Lo miraba, con ternura, si es que se le debía poner un nombre al sentimiento.

-Erwin, no vamos a discutir eso aquí, debemos ir a clase. Pero estás muy, muy equivocado.- Dijo Mike pacientemente. –Vamos.- Le invitó a seguirlo, después de todo, no se perdería su clase y esa conversación, iba a requerir de mucho tiempo después.

Erwin le siguió, callado, apenado, derrotado y confuso. ¿Por qué todas las personas que se acercaban a él, parecían estar bien con su gordura? ¿Por qué no le reprendían ni le obligaban a hacer dieta? ¿Realmente no les importaba que estuviera tan gordo? ¿O era que en realidad no se preocupaban por él? El rubio pensaba demasiado la situación, recordó a su padre, comprándole cuanta golosina le pedía, sirviéndole cuantas raciones quería, siempre con una amable sonrisa en su rostro. Pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que su padre le amaba. ¿Era posible que todo aquel apoyo fuese la manera de las personas de expresarle que lo querían? No entendía nada.

Asistieron a su clase normalmente, y le sirvió a ambos para distraerse de lo que recientemente había ocurrido. Erwin siempre procuraba poner atención y centrarse en la lección, y Mike intentaba hacer lo mismo, aunque con un poco más de esfuerzo. Pero llegó el término de la clase y Mike aprovechó para abordar a Erwin nuevamente.

-Mike, debo apresurarme, hoy tengo que ir a trabajar a la biblioteca.- Se excusó Erwin. Era cierto, pero la verdad era que no quería hablar más del asunto.

-Entonces te acompañaré hasta tu trabajo.- Erwin suspiró con resignación. Se había librado en todo el día de hablar con Hanji, pero no se había librado de su otro amigo, que no era tan cercano a él, pero ya comenzaba a considerarlo como tal.

Sorpresivamente para Erwin, Mike pasó uno de sus brazos tras su nuca, reposando la mano en uno de sus hombros. Le atrajo hacia sí, Erwin pudo sentir como la blanda grasa de su cuerpo, contrastaba contra el fornido torso de su amigo, que lo había acercado tanto, que ambos cuerpos se apretaban. El calor subió al rostro de Erwin, ¿qué había pasado?, se preguntaba el motivo por ese repentino acto que solo le causaba vergüenza. Y Mike no decía nada, comenzó a caminar sin quitar su brazo y sin alejarlo de su cuerpo, abrazándolo protectoramente.

El rubio más alto, no era bueno con las palabras. Para él era más sencillo guardarse todo para sí mismo, y por el mismo motivo, siempre había sido alguien solitario. Aunque a diferencia de Erwin, para él estaba bien así, no anhelaba rodearse de amigos como él. Durante su vida tuvo una que otra amistad superficial, pero nadie a quien pudiese considerar un amigo cercano realmente, por lo que conocer a Erwin le había generado un cambio grande a su estilo de vida. Y la verdad era que en tan poco tiempo, había llegado a considerar a Erwin su mejor amigo. Alguien de verdad, que pudiese estar ahí para él, si lo necesitaba. Por tanto él tenía que hacer lo mismo por Erwin.

Y como no era muy dado a hablar, sintió que la mejor manera de decirle a Erwin _“Estoy aquí contigo, todo va a salir bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte.”,_ era mediante el contacto físico. Pero a pesar de que ya había hablado con Hanji, y que había aceptado muchas cosas. Para Erwin iba a ser un camino difícil llegar a superar todo lo que había venido arrastrando toda su vida. Y su mente siempre le jugaba malas pasadas. No fue capaz de descifrar lo que Mike quería decirle, se preguntaba qué significaba todo aquello. Incluso llegó a pensar que Mike se estaba burlando de él.

Pero continuó caminando a su lado, continuó estando muy cerca de su cuerpo, siento torturado por las miradas de las personas que los veían pasar. Y es que no era común para nadie, ver a dos hombres tan grandes (en ambos sentidos de la palabra), caminar tan juntos y campantes por las calles. Erwin moría de vergüenza, y Mike no decía nada, no expresaba nada. Pero entonces, poco a poco, Erwin dejó de sentirse tan avergonzado y confuso, sentía el fuerte agarre de la mano de su amigo sobre su hombro, la calidez de su tonificado cuerpo, y paulatinamente se serenó. El silencio, era  tranquilizador y agradable, observar el apacible rostro de Mike le dio la capacidad de ignorar las miradas del resto de transeúntes.

¿Era eso lo que Mike pretendía? ¿Hacerle saber que no importaba lo que los demás pensaran? ¿Hacerle entender que caminaría a su lado y le acompañaría? Ese sencillo acto, le había transmitido tanto. Finalmente llegaron al lugar, una vez allí el fornido rubio soltó su agarre y se posicionó frente a él sonriéndole levemente.

-Otro día hablaremos, pero por favor ten en mente esto: No dejes jamás que nadie te humille Erwin. No permitas que simples palabras te hieran.- Le alentó. Mike no era un hombre de hablar, pero ese otro rubio le generaba tanta confianza, que simplemente no podía evitar cambiar su hábito, y poder hablar abierta y sinceramente, al menos con él.

Erwin no sabía qué decir, todo había sido tan extraño. De pronto comenzó a sentirse muy cercano a ese hombre. Se despidió de Mike, agradeciéndole haberlo acompañado hasta su trabajo, y pensó que realmente debía tomarse el tiempo para conocerlo mejor. Con todo lo que había ocurrido, terminó por olvidarse por completo de aquellos sentimientos culposos, y el desprecio por su cuerpo, al menos por ese día.

Entró a la biblioteca, aún con la mente casi en blanco, olvidando totalmente que Hanji se encontraba allí. Solo sintió un fuerte agarre sobre su inexistente cintura, se trataba de su amiga que intentaba infructuosamente rodearlo con sus brazos, hundiéndolos en la suave carne de sus costados. Lo tomó por sorpresa, y le hizo salir del trance en el que se encontraba, recordando que todo el día había estado deseando no toparse con ella, pero al estar allí, se resignó a encararla.

-Hanji… ho-hola…- Le saludó tímidamente, al tiempo que tomaba las delgadas manos de su amiga para apartarlas de su penoso cuerpo, y al recordar que ella había podido verlo al descubierto, no pudo evitar que el calor subiera a su rostro de golpe.

-¡Erwin! Estuve buscándote todo el día.- Le dijo ella efusivamente como de costumbre, ignorando totalmente el hecho de que la cara de Erwin estuviera más roja que un tomate maduro, y que luchaba por deshacer su abrazo. –Te vi, a la hora del almuerzo con Levi. ¡Cuéntame todo lo que pasó!- Erwin la miró sorprendido, no se esperaba eso. Pensaba que iba a abordar el incómodo tema sobre lo que había pasado el fin de semana, razón por la cual no había querido verla en todo el día.  Pero aquello, era totalmente distinto. Era un tema agradable del cual podrían platicar, incluso le emocionaba. Contarle orgullosamente, que había logrado hacer un nuevo amigo, era algo que sí quería hacer.

-¡Hanji! ¡Erwin! – La severa voz de Pixis les interrumpió. – ¿Qué hacen allí parados? Hay muchísimo qué hacer el día de hoy.- Les indicó. El anciano era muy alegre la mayoría del tiempo, pero también podía llegar a ser bastante estricto con respecto al trabajo. Les señaló una gigante pila de libros de las devoluciones que estaban acumulados, era tarea de Erwin acomodarlos en sus respectivos estantes. Y luego la fila de personas que ya se había formado, esperando por Hanji para aprobar los préstamos de sus libros.

Suspiraron resignados al unísono, y cada quien se dirigió a realizar sus respectivas tareas, no sin antes quedar en salir juntos en la noche, para poder platicar a gusto de lo que había sucedido. Ese día había estado lleno de emociones para Erwin: felicidad, tristeza, angustia, agradecimiento, y un largo etcétera. Pero en ese momento, no podía evitar pensar en que para bien o para mal, su vida estaba cambiando. Ya no quedaba mucho de aquellos días, en los que se encerraba solo en su cuarto, con litros de helado y una cuchara, en donde ahogaba todo su dolor; en solitario. Tal vez, la parte en la que intentaba acallar su sufrimiento con comida no había cambiado mucho, pero ahora tenía la certeza, de que ya no se encontraba solo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Levi por poco causa un incendio durante la parte práctica de su clase. Su mente estaba totalmente ida en los recuerdos de lo que recién había pasado a la hora del almuerzo. No podía evitar distraerse pensando en lo afortunado que se sentía, al haber sido aceptado por Erwin aunque fuese como amigo. Y no podía evitar que su mente comenzara a pensar en mil situaciones diferentes, de maneras en las que podría acercarse más al rubio y lograr conseguir que se enamorara de él. Iba a ser un camino difícil, pero definitivamente lo tenía que conseguir. A esas alturas de su vida, aunque no hubiese tenido interés romántico por nadie más antes que Erwin, sabía y sentía que no quería a nadie más. Debía lograr estar junto a Erwin a como diera lugar. Se sentía bastante cursi y ridículo, teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos, se maldecía a sí mismo internamente, diciéndose “maricón” y otro tipo de insultos. Sin embargo, no podía lograr que su mente parara de decirle, que aquella situación era única, que había una persona destinada para él y la había encontrado. Nunca antes creyó en estupideces como el destino, pero estando enamorado, todo era totalmente distinto.

Tan ensimismado se encontraba, que al final terminó con un extintor, apagando el fuego que había levantado la sartén que ahora contenía el carbón que anteriormente estaba destinado a ser un delicioso platillo. Se llevó un regaño de su profesor, un muy reconocido chef italiano, conocido no solo por su experiencia sino por su mal humor, que era como juntar a Shadis y a él mismo en una sola persona y elevarlo a la milésima potencia.

Exhausto, salió de sus clases al final del día, regresando a su anterior estado de ánimo, recordando lo ocurrido anteriormente con Erwin, mas todo ese buen humor se esfumó en cuanto lo vio nuevamente. Pero esta vez, lo que vio no fue para nada agradable: SU Erwin, siendo íntimamente abrazado por el “Jirafón con mostacho”. Levi quedó totalmente petrificado, mucho más al ver que Erwin no se deshacía de aquel abrazo, y por el contrario, continuaba caminando a su lado. Los dos iban tan juntos que cualquiera hubiese podido tomarlos por una feliz pareja de rubios homosexuales. El dolor que golpearse el dedo meñique del pie estando medio dormido causaba, no era nada comparado con el agudo dolor de su corazón en ese momento. ¿Habría llegado tarde? Comenzó a dudar, tal vez Erwin y ese hombre ya eran pareja en todas las de ley y él solo continuaba ingenuamente, pensando que aún no habían dado ese paso.

Por suerte, su casa quedaba en dirección contraria hacia donde ellos se dirigían, sin embargo, los negros pensamientos que inundaban su mente, lo acompañaron durante todo el camino. Llegó a su vivienda, y decidió darse un baño, por suerte ese día no debía trabajar en la pastelería, así que tenía lo poco que quedaba de la tarde y la noche libres. Levi abrió la llave y dejó que la tina se llenara con agua caliente, en donde entró hundiéndose hasta la nariz, dejando espacio suficiente para respirar sin que el agua entrara por los orificios nasales, y continuó pensando.

¿Qué podría hacer? Si Erwin había comenzado una relación con el otro rubio, apenas estaban iniciando, no tenía esperanzas de que acabaran pronto ese noviazgo. Eso significaba, que solo le quedaba “robárselo”, enamorar a Erwin al punto que dejara al “gigantón” y se quedara con él. Levi se sentó correctamente, y golpeó sus mejillas con las palmas de las manos.

-Deja de pensar estupideces…-  Dijo para sí mismo, intentando alejar aquellos descabellados pensamientos de su mente. Intentó no pensar en nada más, y relajarse en el agua caliente que era lo que necesitaba. Para ello, se enfocó en mirar a un punto fijo, dentro de la bañera, en el agua que se movía cuando las gotas que caían de su cabello alcanzaban la superficie formando pequeñas ondas. Y entonces, comenzó a imaginar lo que sería estar en una bañera como esas, pero acompañado por Erwin. ¿Cómo sería poder masajear su cuerpo desnudo, enjabonarlo y acurrucarse junto a él en la bañera? ¿Habría suficiente espacio? –Tal vez, necesito una bañera más grande…- Nuevamente se abofeteó a sí mismo. ¿Qué no podía dejar de pensar idioteces? Tal vez él debió haberse convertido en escritor, su mente formulaba las más alocadas situaciones. Pero entonces, estando solo, sonrió.

-Así que esto era estar enamorado…- Para bien o para mal, la calidez, la agradable sensación en su pecho, el cambio de actitud; todo le hacía sentir tan bien como nunca antes. Y aunque estuviese viendo su amor acabar antes de iniciar, podía decir que en ese momento se sentía realmente vivo, como si la parte que le faltaba a su vida, se había llenado con la llegada de Erwin a la misma.

Salió de la bañera, sintiéndose un poco más afeminado que cuando entró, y decidió que lo mejor para distraerse y que su mente ya dejara de volar entre lo ridículamente cursi y lo trágicamente tele novelesco; era ir a visitar a sus amigos a su departamento. Si llegaba en mal momento, lo sentía por ellos, pero realmente quería dejar de pensar en ese momento.

Se presentó sin avisar, y tocó el timbre de la vivienda repetidas veces hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-¡Hermano! Debí haber sabido que eras tú, por esa manera de tocar.- La muchacha le dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual Levi no correspondió, y se hizo pasar sin ser invitado. Pero eso no era problema para la pelirroja, ya que después de todo, eran como familia.

-¿Dónde está Farlan?- Preguntó Levi ásperamente, notando que su amigo no se encontraba en casa.

-Salió a hacer las compras, aún no hemos terminado de acomodarnos bien y ya nos estaban haciendo falta algunas cosas. Levi, ¿pasó algo?- Isabel podía ser bastante tonta la mayoría del tiempo, pero conocía bien a Levi, como para notar cuando algo había cambiado en él, o algo le había ocurrido, a pesar de lo inexpresivo de su semblante.

-A decir verdad, hay algo que tengo que contarte… -El que Farlan no se encontrara, fue un golpe de suerte, era mucho más fácil hablar ese tipo de “asuntos cursis del corazón”, con una mujer que con un hombre. Levi no pudo evitar sentirse más “maricón” con cada palabra que salía de su boca, jamás le había expresado a nadie tan abiertamente sus sentimientos. Pero tal vez, se debía a que hasta ahora, no había experimentado tantos.

Isabel escuchó en silencio todo lo que su amigo le relataba, internamente alegrándose al ver las diferentes expresiones que llegaba a mostrar, y por lo mucho que se había sincerado con ella. Al finalizar el relato, lo pensó un poco antes de dar una opinión. –Realmente estás enamorado, hermano. –Concluyó.

-No vine aquí para que me recalcaras lo evidente, Isabel- Intentó no explotar en cólera, pero a veces su amiga se lo ponía bastante difícil.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Seguirás intentándolo a pesar de que él ya tiene pareja? Lo cual es realmente sorprendente…- Dijo estúpidamente, ganándose la más fría mirada de profundo odio por parte de su amigo.

-Es lo que quería preguntarte, ¡tonta!- Su paciencia para con ella se acabó. -¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?- Terminó preguntándole directamente, al ver la falta de entendimiento de la muchacha.

-¿Qué podrá ser?- Pensó nuevamente, mirando hacia el techo. –Creo que deberías seguir siendo su amigo, y dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar Levi. Mira,- continuó al notar la expresión de decepción en el rostro de Levi. – es como pasó con Farlan y conmigo. Ninguno de los dos se animaba a decir nada, pero fue mejor así, ahora somos más maduros y responsables y podemos estar juntos. A lo que voy es que, hay un tiempo para todo, y aunque suene estúpido para ti, si están destinados a estar juntos lo estarán, pero no es bueno intentar forzar las cosas, terminarás haciéndote daño.-

Para Levi, increíblemente todo lo que Isabel decía tenía sentido. Ya había experimentado en esos días, lo mal que salían las cosas cuando intentaba forzar una situación. Pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera que esforzarse, simplemente que debía tomárselo con más calma.

-Gracias, creo que era lo que necesitaba escuchar.- La joven le sonrió, y Levi pudo corresponder levemente. Finalmente Farlan llegó con las compras y viendo que su amigo se encontraba de visita, propuso que cocinara una deliciosa cena para todos. El de cabello negro protestó en respuesta, pero ante los ruegos de ambos, y sabiendo que eran un desastre para cocinar, terminó aceptando. Y les cocinó alegremente, al tiempo que pensaba, que aunque había dificultades, la vida continuaba sonriéndole.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Al día siguiente, Erwin se encontraba mucho más tranquilo. Le había hablado a Hanji el día anterior, sobre su breve encuentro con Levi, aunque evitó mencionarle lo que había ocurrido luego con Mike. La joven de lentes le felicitó, y le alentó para que fuese más atrevido, y en esa ocasión fuese él quien buscara la compañía de Levi. Erwin dudó un poco, y así se lo expresó; pero Hanji terminó convenciéndolo, ya que le dijo que en cierto modo, se lo debía a Levi por haberle tenido tanta desconfianza inicialmente.

De manera que ese día, al acercarse la hora del almuerzo, Erwin tomó su celular y reuniendo todo su valor, aunque sus manos temblaran y comenzara a sudar; le envió un mensaje a Levi:

_“¡Hola! Si no es mucha la molestia, ¿te gustaría que almorzáramos juntos hoy? :)”_

Estando en una aburrida clase, el teléfono de Levi vibró en su bolsillo. Le pareció algo bastante raro, ya que no era usual que nadie lo contactara. Sus amigos le llamaban cuando tenían algo que decir, igual era su tío o su amigo el pastelero, incluso Shadis; aunque no era usual que le contactara nadie durante sus horas de estudio. Curioso de saber quién podría ser, tomó su celular, pero casi lo deja caer al leer en la pantalla que había recibido un nuevo mensaje de texto de parte de “Pastelito”.

Lo abrió emocionado, y sus ojos volaron sobre las letras en la pantalla. Leyó y releyó, como para percatarse de que era real, y sus ojos no le estaban engañando. No podía creer su suerte.

 _“Pero solo traje mi almuerzo…”_  Fue lo que Erwin leyó en respuesta a su mensaje, con lo cual se apenó bastante, pero viendo que no había obtenido una respuesta negativa, se animó con su iniciativa.

 _“No es necesario, compraré mi propio almuerzo.”_ El corazón de Levi comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente, ya ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención a lo que su aburrida profesora de francés explicaba.

_“Te veo en el mismo lugar de ayer.”_

_“De acuerdo :)”_

Ambos hombres se sentían muy nerviosos, Levi por el solo hecho de poder volver a hablar con él, Erwin porque no estaba acostumbrado a tener tanta iniciativa. A la hora del almuerzo, el hombre más bajo prácticamente salió corriendo, para tomar el lugar en aquella alejada mesa, en donde se encontraría con su amado. El rubio se excusó con Mike y le comunicó que iría a almorzar con su amigo “el pequeño”, como Mike le había dicho el día anterior. Así que a como pudo, pero no literalmente, corrió a la cafetería para comprar un abundante almuerzo y dirigirse al lugar acordado.

Una vez allí, los jóvenes se saludaron algo incómodos. Erwin mostrando su típica radiante sonrisa de “gordito bonachón” y Levi, tratando de no hacer muy evidente lo que aquella expresión le causaba. Comieron en silencio por un rato, Levi realmente no sabía de qué podía hablar con él, se había imaginado tantas veces, tantas conversaciones que simplemente se quedó sin habla.

Por su parte el rubio, tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, así que nuevamente, reunió todo su valor y se animó a lanzar la que realmente le tenía intrigado desde días atrás.

-Levi, ¿de dónde dices que me conoces? Lo lamento, pero no recuerdo haberte visto antes.- Preguntó sin desviar su mirada de su plato de comida, el cual podía doblar o triplicar en proporción al almuerzo de Levi, y era mucho menos saludable.

-Secundaria.- Contestó sin darle vueltas al asunto, era algo que estaba ansioso por contarle, pero realmente no sabía cómo sacar el tema, y agradecía que el rubio lo hubiese hecho. –Específicamente nuestro último año.-

-¿Ah sí? No te recuerdo de entre mis compañeros.- Casi por inercia, Erwin levantó su mirada, observándolo con detenimiento. Levi podía sentir cómo aquellos hermosos ojos azules, que tanto anheló que le notaran, ahora lo miraban con escrutinio. 

-No fuimos compañeros de clase.- Y viendo la confusa expresión en el rostro de Erwin, Levi comenzó a relatarle, de cuando llegó a aquella secundaria. De la primera vez que lo vio y lo que pensó en ese momento, pero cuando llegó a la parte en la que Erwin había caído del árbol, el rubio le interrumpió sorprendido.

-¡El ángel! – Tan  sorprendido estaba Erwin, que había dejado por completo su comida, y miraba a Levi con los ojos muy abiertos, brillando, expresando una gran emoción, que no podía transmitir con palabras.

-¿Qué?- Levi no comprendía el significado de aquello, pero no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.

-Fuiste tú todo este tiempo. ¡Increíble!- Se animó a exclamar con mucha más emoción. –Tú eras mi ángel.- Esta vez, le dedicó su más grande sonrisa, aunque Levi no tuvo tiempo ni de sentir mariposas en el estómago, porque estaba realmente confundido por aquellas palabras.

-Vas a tener que explicarme eso, rubio.-

 

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué? ¿Pensaban que Levi iba sufrir por estar en la friendzone? Nooo señores, Levi es fuerte y poderoso, algo como eso no lo va detener en su acoso. (me salió en verso sin esjuerzo 8D)  
> Ojalá y haya sido de su agrado. En este fic quiero adentrarme todo lo que pueda en la vida de otros personajes, no solo centrarme en Levi y Erwin, así que espero que también comencemos a ver un poco sobre eso en los próximos capítulos. Soy una persona que no sigue sus propios consejos (quienes hayan leído mi “Guía de supervivencia para el escritor de fanfics” en wattpad, lo entenderán) pero este fic, lo tengo en puras ideas sueltas y no he estructurado nada, por eso se me está haciendo complicado continuar. No lo dejaría tirado jamás, pero por favor les ruego un poco de paciencia, las actualizaciones vendrán.  
> Nuevamente gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta extraña historia, sé que no es lo normal que acostumbran a leer.   
> ¡Saludos!  
> ~Izu~


	6. Compartiendo el pasado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias   
> -OoC  
> -Aparición leve de OC (cuando ningún personaje me calza en un papel, por fuerza debo de inventar uno)  
> -Lentitud en la trama (paciencia plizzz)  
> -Los temas expuestos en este escrito pueden llegar a ofender o causar ideas equivocadas en las mentes débiles. La advertencia está y no me hago responsable por nadie que aún así decida leer.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Primero que todo quiero anunciar para quienes no me siguen en Facebook o no vieron la publicación. Que finalmente logré planear la cronología del fic de principio a fin. Y mínimo llegará al capítulo 26, suponiendo que pueda actualizar cada 2 semanas, significa que tenemos al menos un año más fijo de este fic ¡yey!  
> Un agradecimiento especial a Marian Nightroad, hablando con ella fue que me dio la idea que necesitaba para enlazar todas las ideas y acomodarlas. Tengo planeadas muchas sorpresas, espero que este fic definitivamente salga de lo cliché y que lo disfruten mucho.  
> En este capítulo, veremos algunas cosas sobre el pasado de los personajes, el fic va lento, lo sé. Pero como les dije, quiero desarrollarlo lo más posible, a mí no me quedan las tramas apresuradas. Y si algunas cosas les parece que al contrario las narré muy rápidamente, es porque probablemente en algún otro capítulo se continuará con el resto.

**Capítulo 6:**

**Compartiendo el pasado**

 

En su último año de secundaria, Erwin se encontraba sentado a la sombra de un árbol, algo alejado del edificio de la escuela, en donde había aprendido que podía estar solo y tranquilo; lejos de la mayoría de las personas, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por que lo molestaran allí. Estaba absorto en la lectura de uno de sus tantos libros, mientras disfrutaba de una bolsa de frituras, cuando fue interrumpido por el canto de un ave que revoloteó en la copa de aquel árbol.

El rubio dejó lo que estaba haciendo, para levantarse y observar a aquel pájaro. El animal tenía su nido en una de las ramas, y Erwin observó por largo rato como iba y regresaba, trayendo alimento en su pico para sus polluelos. Desde la posición del joven, no podía verlos pero escuchaba su piar y no podía evitar sonreír dulcemente ante tal escena.

Por varios días, Erwin regresó a ese lugar, se entretenía observando a la “mamá ave”, yendo y viniendo con comida para sus pichones. Un sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderaba de él, al recordar a su propia madre. Rememoraba los tiempos en los que estaba viva, y le cocinaba deliciosos platillos, recordaba cómo le arrullaba para dormir, le confortaba cuando estaba triste, jugaba con él y le hacía reír. Con tristeza y cariño, evocaba en su mente los cálidos abrazos y dulces besos que le proporcionaba su madre.

Pero resultó que uno de esos días, a los matones que generalmente se metían con él, les resultó divertido llegar a molestarlo a ese lugar. Se ocultaron tras otros árboles y arbustos, y lo observaron con curiosidad, dándose cuenta de que el rubio estaba entretenido y contento, admirando a aquella ave.

-¡Ey!, no les des tanta comida a tus polluelos, o terminarán como yo.- Bromeó para sí mismo el regordete rubio; hablándole al ave como si le pudiese entender, ignorante de que estaba siendo observado.

-¡Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí!- Exclamó uno de los matones, saliendo de su escondite, seguido de los otros tres que le acompañaban, todos con miradas y sonrisas maliciosas en sus rostros.

-El perdedor está hablando con un ave.- Agregó otro, a lo que siguieron las risas burlistas.

-¡Oye Smith! ¿Qué mierda haces hablando con un pájaro? ¿No preferirías hablar con nosotros, eh gordito?-

-Yo…- Erwin no sabía qué decir, estaba seguro de que aquellos tipos solo querían meterse con él como siempre lo hacían. Y no les tenía miedo, aunque le golpeaban, realmente nunca les tuvo miedo; pero si fuese posible, quería evitar cualquier altercado.

-¿No dices nada eh?- Uno de los brabucones, se agachó para tomar una piedra del suelo. Y ante la horrorizada mirada del rubio, con una puntería perfecta, lanzó la roca directamente hacia el ave que se encontraba en su nido, dándole de lleno y derribándola. El ave cayó muerta, causando un golpe seco al impactar contra el suelo.

-¡Qué estúpida ave! No pudo ni evadir una roca.- Todos los brabucones se burlaron y carcajearon sonoramente. Erwin sintió como si algo se desgarraba en su interior, quería llorar, pero no les daría el gusto, quería golpearlos, quería pelear; pero no tenía el valor. Probablemente, si Erwin alguna vez se hubiese enfrentado a ellos, les hubiese podido ganar fácilmente, en altura y peso les sobrepasaba, pero jamás se sintió capaz de vencerlos.

Acto seguido, los tipos comenzaron a golpearlo y burlarse de él. Daban pellizcos en su estómago, mejillas y trasero, le golpeaban y pateaban. Incluso uno llegó a escupirle en la cara. Se burlaban de él, diciéndole toda clase de apodos despectivos con respecto a su peso, a su inteligencia y a su bondadosa manera de ser; se mofaban del ave que habían asesinado y cuando estuvieron satisfechos, lo dejaron tirado y golpeado en aquel lugar.

Erwin lloró, de rabia e impotencia, casi nunca lloraba por sentirse triste, la autocompasión no era lo suyo, aunque siempre se encontraba triste; pero lloró al no haber sido capaz de proteger a aquella inocente ave, al no haber podido mover ni un músculo para defenderse, ni siquiera de palabra. Lloró de frustración, por haber sido tan cobarde, recibiendo todo aquel maltrato totalmente resignado.

A partir de ese día, el rubio, que se llevaba bien con uno de los conserjes del instituto (misma relación cordial que tenía con sus profesores, por tanto no era capaz de considerarlos amistades), había logrado que le prestaran una escalera de mantenimiento la cual usaba todos los días. Así le llevaba alimento a los pichones que quedaron despojados de su proveedora madre, por lo que el rubio sentía era su culpa y era su deber ayudarles a sobrevivir.

Pero en una ocasión, al bajar, perdió el equilibrio, llegando a caer de una altura considerable, se golpeó tan fuerte la cabeza que perdió la consciencia por unos segundos. Sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos aun, ya que estaba muy atontado; Erwin sintió una mano sobre su frente, y escuchó una voz que le hablaba.

-¡Demonios! ¿Cómo te fuiste a caer de allí? Traeré ayuda.- Le dijo la voz con tono que denotaba preocupación. Erwin aún estaba medio inconsciente , pero aquella voz, y la cálida mano sobre su frente, fueron muy claras para él, a pesar de que no pudo ver a quién pertenecían.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que dos profesores acudieron al lugar, haciéndolo ponerse de pie y ayudándolo a llegar a la enfermería. Allí Erwin comenzó a tomar consciencia de lo que había ocurrido, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, un agudo dolor le perforaba, comparable al dolor de su cuerpo al haberse golpeado tan fuertemente contra el suelo. Todo aquello sumado, al esfuerzo sobrehumano que tuvo que hacer para trasladar su cansado y maltratado cuerpo hasta la enfermería, y el susto de todo lo ocurrido, causaron que el rubio colapsara y se desmayara; para su suerte, se encontraba ya en la camilla.

Erwin durmió el resto de la tarde, aún se sentía muy mal cuando escuchó a lo lejos unos pasos que se acercaban a él. No tenía fuerzas para abrir sus ojos, pero una vez más aquella voz anterior le habló casi en un susurro.

-¡Sí que te diste un buen golpe! ¿Eh? Espero que más tarde te sientas mejor.- Acto seguido, Erwin sintió un dedo sobre su mejilla, el dígito le acarició levemente, como con miedo de tocarle, y luego se hundió con suavidad, para luego alejarse. El rubio escuchó los pasos que abandonaban la habitación rápidamente. Con esfuerzo logró abrir sus ojos, pero no pudo divisar absolutamente nada. Instintivamente, llevó su mano a su mejilla, jamás nadie le había tocado de esa manera, que aunque fue un contacto muy rápido, se sintió bien.

Como Erwin sabía que ninguna persona, se atrevería a tocar “su asqueroso y gordo rostro”, y que cualquiera que  lo hubiese visto caer, lo hubiese dejado allí tirado y no hubiese buscado ayuda para él, la única explicación que pudo encontrar, fue que un ángel había sido enviado para protegerlo. Sabía que ese era un pensamiento ilógico e infantil, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que ningún ser mortal sería tan amable con él.

Así que a partir de ese día, Erwin se convenció de que un ser sobrenatural, le observaba y le cuidaba, y se sentía protegido, aunque los maltratos no cesaron; le gustaba pensar que si alguna emergencia ocurría, no tendría que preocuparse porque “su ángel” correría a socorrerlo. Además, durante todo el resto de su año escolar, Erwin en realidad siempre se sintió seguido y observado, pero como él estaba completamente convencido de que un ángel le cuidaba, nunca se preocupó por buscar la fuente que le causaba aquella sensación, sabía que aunque mirara, probablemente aquella criatura era invisible a la vista, y se conformaba con sentir su presencia, que le confortaba y le daba valor.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Esa historia fue relatada por el rubio, ante un asombrado Levi, a quien jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que había pasado todo aquello por la mente de su amado. Cuando escuchó lo de la “misteriosa presencia que le seguía”, se avergonzó. Siempre pensó que Erwin no le notaba porque era muy bueno para observarlo de lejos sin ser descubierto, pero en realidad era que el rubio estaba tan convencido de que era un ángel, que nunca intentó voltear a comprobar si alguien realmente estaba tras él. Levi no quiso decirle que era él quien lo seguía a todos lados, como un sabueso a su presa. Eso mejor lo dejaría para un momento en el que tuviera una relación segura con él y pudiese sincerarse sin miedo a que se asustara y se alejara de él.

-Aún no puedo creer que fueras tú, aquel a quien consideré mi ángel todo este tiempo. Supongo que siempre me imaginé aquella presencia. ¡La mente humana es poderosa!- Levi tragó grueso ante ese comentario, definitivamente no se descubriría solo ante él, no quería dar la impresión de ser un acosador, aunque eso fuera.

-Aquella vez… -se animó a hablar -…simplemente no podía dejarte allí. Y luego quise ver cómo te encontrabas. Aunque en ese entonces, eras sólo una persona más para mí. Tal vez, no una persona cualquiera, sino probablemente el único que no era un imbécil en esa escuela, pero nada más que eso.- Confesó.

-Gracias Levi, me salvaste ese día y nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte apropiadamente. Aunque no sirva de mucho ahora, ¡Gracias! – El rubio le dedicó una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento. El corazón de Levi se derritió, no necesitaba ninguna compensación, el solo tener el privilegio de observar a Erwin sonreír de esa manera, sólo para él, era más que suficiente.

-No hay de qué…- Trató de restarle importancia al asunto, para disimular la emoción que sentía en ese momento. –Ya casi termina la hora de almuerzo, será mejor que acabemos de comer. –Desvió el tema.

Y Erwin no se hizo de rogar, en cuestión de pocos minutos su plato estaba vacío, y muy avergonzado tuvo que esperar a que Levi terminara, aunque mientras lo hacía, aprovechó para comer un par de barras de chocolate con mantequilla de maní que tenía guardadas para el postre.

Por alguna razón que era más que obvia, Erwin comía el chocolate con tantas ganas, que siempre terminaba ensuciándose la comisura de la boca con el dulce. Y esta vez no había sido la excepción, lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue por inercia. Al notar ese detalle, Levi se levantó y estiró su mano para con su dedo pulgar, limpiar los restos de chocolate del rostro de Erwin. No podía evitarlo, Levi aparte de acosador, era un maníaco de la limpieza, y no soportaba ver nada sucio, así fuera la hermosa visión de la dulce boca de su amado, embadurnada con chocolate.

Erwin se quedó frío, sintió el suave movimiento del dedo de Levi, removiendo los restos de su boca, tocando su penoso y rechoncho rostro, mientras le miraba con inexpresividad, concentrado únicamente en la tarea de limpiarle. Levi cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y en ese instante agradeció el haber nacido con esa seria obsesión, de querer ver todo completamente limpio. Aunque ya había removido todos los restos de chocolate, se aprovechó de la situación para acariciar por unos segundos más aquel suave rostro que tanto le encantaba.

-Ya es hora de irnos.- Anunció el joven de cabello negro finalmente. –Será mejor que nos apresuremos, pero Erwin…-

-¿Sí?- Logró contestar aún en shock por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Podemos seguir viéndonos? No todos los días, pero tú sólo escríbeme y prepararé el almuerzo para ambos. ¿Te parece?- El enigmático rostro inexpresivo, no concordaba con el brillo esperanzado de los orbes plateados, que clamaban por una respuesta positiva.

-¡Claro! Te escribiré la próxima vez.-  después de todo, Levi había sido su ángel, y hasta ahora una de las únicas personas que le habían tratado con tanta amabilidad desinteresadamente. No podría rechazarlo, y tampoco quería, realmente deseaba poder acercarse más a él. _“Un nuevo amigo…”_ pensaba el rubio muy emocionado.

Ambos hombres recogieron sus cosas y se despidieron, para partir a sus respectivas clases. Levi iba como flotando en una nube, definitivamente nada podría arruinar su buen humor ese día. El hecho de que Erwin hubiese sido el que tuvo la iniciativa de pedirle que se reunieran nuevamente, renovaba sus esperanzas de lograr alcanzar su meta de que se enamorara de él. También le hacía apaciguar sus sospechas de que tuviese una relación con “el bigotón”. Después de todo, pensaba que si fuesen novios, Erwin no hubiese podido almorzar con él, no creía que el otro rubio le permitiera juntarse con otros hombres a solas, o desaprovechar un día de comer junto a él y poder observar su rostro de felicidad. Levi se tranquilizó, definitivamente podía confiar en que tenía una oportunidad con Erwin, solo tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerlo ver cuán enamorado estaba de él, y que le aceptara.

Erwin por su parte, se reunió nuevamente con Mike para ir a sus clases.  El rubio más alto había vuelto a comportarse como de costumbre. Casi no hablaba, pero de cuando en cuando le miraba de reojo. Mike notó que Erwin se estaba comportando mucho más animado que anteriormente, incluso mantenía un semblante tranquilo y alegre, aunque estuviese concentrado poniendo atención a sus clases. Mike sonrió ante esa visión, realmente deseaba que Erwin fuese feliz, pero luego recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior, y no pudo evitar que su semblante se ensombreciera, definitivamente debía tener una charla con Erwin.

-Erwin.- Le llamó Mike al salir de su lección. –Hoy no tienes más clases y todavía no entras a trabajar ¿cierto?-

-Correcto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Tenemos una charla pendiente desde ayer.- Sentenció seriamente.

-Ah… sí. ¿De qué quieres hablar exactamente Mike?- Los rubios se dirigieron a la zona verde de la universidad, tomando lugar en una de las mesas, por supuesto cerca de una máquina expendedora, en donde Erwin compró un refresco y un paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

-Mira Erwin. Con respecto a lo que pasó ayer…-

-Realmente, no quisiera hablar de eso Mike.- Se atrevió a interrumpirlo, queriendo cortar la incómoda conversación antes de que comenzara.

Mike le miró muy serio, casi ofendido, y Erwin lo notó. El rubor en las mejillas que ahora estaban repletas de galleta, se hizo notar.

-Hablaremos de todas formas.- Definitivamente, no le dejaría evadir aquella charla.

-Es normal, Mike. Que la gente me trate así después de ver mi cuerpo y mi manera de comer. – Comenzó a explicar Erwin, resignado a que no podría evadir la situación. Aunque tal vez, Mike le había demostrado ser un buen amigo, y le debía abrirse un poco más con él. –A veces me afecta, a veces no. Pero al menos ahora, los tengo a ti, Hanji y más recientemente a Levi. Creo que poco a poco, me irán haciendo menos daño ese tipo de comentarios.-

-No, Erwin. La reacción que tuviste ayer…- Mike suspiró, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas. –Realmente me rompió el corazón verte así.- El rubio más alto llevó una de sus manos a la redonda mejilla de Erwin, acariciándole con suavidad, mientras lo miraba con compasión. Era difícil para Mike también abrirse de ese modo.

-En serio. No tienes por qué preocuparte. De todas formas, es algo que merezco.- Erwin estaba sumamente avergonzado, su corazón latía fuertemente al sentir la gran mano de Mike acariciando tan cariñosamente su rostro. Pero eso no evitaba que sus verdaderos pensamientos salieran a flote. También, se preguntaba cómo era que de un pronto a otro, a nadie parecía darle asco tocarlo de ese modo, como lo hacía Mike, como lo hizo Levi, como le abrazaba Hanji cada vez que tenía oportunidad. ¿En serio a ellos no les causaba repulsión su aspecto?

-¡Escúchate Erwin! ¿Te estás escuchando?- Mike se desesperó ante el comentario de su amigo. Tenía una visión del mundo tan distorsionada, que no podía creerlo. –Nada de lo que dices es cierto. Nadie merece ser tratado de esa manera.- Trató de hacerle ver pacientemente.

-No Mike, tienen razón. Soy solo un tipo gordo, que no puede controlar lo que come, ¿qué derecho tengo a pedir respeto? Ni siquiera soy capaz de cerrar la boca para dejar de comer, ni siquiera soy capaz de hacer ejercicio, mi aspecto es la razón por la que la gente siempre se mete conmigo, pero no hago nada por remediarlo. Es simplemente lo que me he ganado, por ser una persona tan perezosa y decepcionante.- Era la manera de pensar del rubio hacia sí mismo, y nada de lo que nadie le dijera, le haría cambiar de opinión.

-¡Erwin!- Mike le tomó por los hombros y le sacudió. – ¡No te atrevas a volver a decir eso en mi presencia! ¡No te atrevas siquiera a volver a pensar esas cosas! Estás tan equivocado. – El rubio de bigote, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no podía creer que Erwin estuviese hablando en serio. ¿Cómo podía tener una autoestima tan baja? Era algo increíble, algo impensable.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo.- Erwin se molestó, nadie estaba en su cuerpo para saber lo que sufría, nadie estaba en sus zapatos para entenderlo, nadie tenía derecho a decirle que estaba mal. –Eres un tipo apuesto, con un buen cuerpo, la vida ha de ser muy sencilla para ti. Probablemente, mucha gente te ha amado toda tu vida, de seguro has tenido muchos amigos. ¡No sabes lo que se siente ser alguien como yo!- Erwin se desesperó también y terminó hablando en un tono de voz más alto que el habitual.

Para ese momento, Mike y había retirado el agarre de los hombros de Erwin. Escuchó sus palabras, abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa, por la repentina actitud del rubio más bajo. Y comprendió, que allí adentro, había una persona valiente, que clamaba por salir a la superficie, pero que moría aplastada por la cantidad de complejos, traumas e inseguridades que Erwin cargaba en su consciencia. Si pudiese ayudar a acabar con esas barreras, definitivamente lo haría.

Mike suspiró nuevamente, consideró un momento las circunstancias, nuevamente acomodando las ideas dentro de su cabeza. Las palabras no eran lo suyo, prefería limitarse a escuchar todo el tiempo, pero esta vez, si podía hacer algo por Erwin, hablaría, y diría todo lo que tenía que decir.

-Erwin, te equivocas.- Nuevamente le miró con una seriedad, que hacía que a Erwin le dieran escalofríos. –Mi vida, está muy lejos de haber sido sencilla. No tengo todos los amigos y la gente que me ama como piensas. Es cierto, jamás he tenido problemas de sobrepeso, no puedo entender cómo te sientes. Pero tampoco puedes decir que todo ha sido fácil para mí.-

Y en ese momento, Mike se abrió por completo a Erwin, y comenzó a relatarle la historia de su difícil vida.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Justo recién nacido, Mike Zacharias fue abandonado en un orfanato, por sus padres, por lo tanto nunca los conoció y creció en ese lugar. Ubicado en el distrito de Rose, el orfanato con ese mismo nombre, no era precario, pero no se podía decir que el dinero les sobraba, después de todo, dependían de lo poco que el gobierno les daba, y las donaciones de cualquier alma caritativa que quisiera colaborar.

Nina Rowe, la encargada del orfanato, era una mujer en el término de sus cuarenta años, de contextura delgada y un amable semblante, que calzaba perfectamente con su bondadosa personalidad. Mike había sido bautizado y criado por ella, como muchos otros niños. La mujer, de apariencia siempre cansada debido al exceso de trabajo que tenía cuidando a tantos niños, siempre trató a Mike con mucho cariño. Pero de entre todos los infantes, Mike sobresalió por dos peculiares situaciones, que definieron la personalidad y futuro del rubio: la primera, su extraño olfato más sensible y poderoso que el de la gente promedio. Desde que nació Mike tenía esa insólita característica, sin embargo la fue desarrollando más y más cada vez, a conforme crecía. Con el tiempo, el niño aprendió a distinguir todos y cada uno de los distintos olores de las cosas, plantas, animales, comida, y personas. Pero fue esto último, lo que más fascinación le causaba al niño, todas y cada una de las personas, tenía un olor distinto, y dependiendo de sus sentimientos, emociones, enfermedades o situaciones que estuviesen pasando; estos olores podían ser acompañados de otros y variar.

Con ese don, Mike era capaz de adivinar, cuál de los bebés necesitaba un cambio de pañal, sin tener que acercarse a ellos, o incluso sin tener que estar en la misma habitación. Podía detectar la comida que ya cuya fecha de expiración ya había pasado. También cuando alguno de sus compañeros estaba enfermo, era capaz de distinguir de un resfriado común, a alguna enfermedad más complicada, con lo que la señora Rowe podía llevarlos al hospital a tiempo. Entre muchas otras cosas a las cuáles su privilegiado olfato le daba acceso, como saber en quién podía confiar y en quién no.

Pero lo que realmente apasionó a Mike desde que le enseñaron a leer, fue precisamente la lectura. Lo cual definió el rumbo que su vida tomaría y cada una de las decisiones que tomó al crecer. La señora Rowe, le enseñaba a leer a sus niños desde tempranas edades, confiaba en que la educación era la mejor manera de conseguir que fuesen adoptados. El pequeño rubio, desde que comenzó a leer por su cuenta, se encontró fascinado por todas las historias a las que ahora podía acceder, era emocionante poder vivir muchas aventuras diferentes por medio de los libros.

Mike comenzó a asistir a la escuela, era una modesta institución pública, en donde los niños de escasos recursos como él, podían asistir gratuitamente. Aunque la educación no fuese de muy buena calidad, al menos podría llevar el nivel educativo de cualquier persona promedio. Pero resultó que el niño, a pesar de que le gustaba mucho leer, no era tan bueno para los estudios; y se vio en problemas más de una vez para poder aprobar. Pero para Mike eso no era motivo de preocupación, desde niño había decidido que quería convertirse en escritor y poder crear obras como las que estaba acostumbrado a leer. Por lo que las matemáticas o ciencias no eran de su interés.

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba, porque cada vez que quería intentar inventar alguna historia, por más que lo pensaba, nunca lograba dar con algo creativo o interesante. Las pocas veces que logró escribir algo, aunque fuese corto, al mostrárselo a sus compañeros, las reacciones siempre eran negativas; le decían que no era interesante o que era copiado de alguna otra historia que conocían. Mike no quería rendirse a su sueño, por lo que un día conversó con la señora Rowe acerca del tema , para pedirle consejo.

La mujer, amablemente le explicó que a veces, aunque se quiera mucho algo, no se puede obtener si no está dentro de las capacidades de una persona. A lo que Mike se sintió frustrado y derrotado, aunque se esforzara, aunque lo quisiera con todo el corazón, no podría cumplir jamás su sueño. Al ver la expresión de resignación y desilusión del niño, Nina acarició su cabeza con ternura, y procedió a explicarle que a pesar de que eso era verdad, había siempre alternativas, y que no tenía que renunciar a su sueño del todo, sino simplemente cambiarlo por uno distinto.

Mike la miró algo confundido, y ella continuó explicándole. Le dijo que aunque no fuese bueno para escribir, igual podía buscar un futuro en el mundo de la literatura. Sabiendo cuanto le gustaba leer, la señora Rowe le explicó, que había muchas otras profesiones ligadas a esa rama. Aunque no pudiese crear las obras directamente, si se convertía en editor, igual sería capaz de colaborar en la elaboración de los libros, y podría leer todo lo que quisiera, entre otras cosas. Ella le instó a que decidiera estudiar esa carrera en el futuro, ya que de ese modo, no tendría que estudiar algo que no le gustase como muchas otras personas.

Con sus ánimos y esperanzas renovadas, Mike decidió que ese sería su nuevo sueño. Aunque las cosas tampoco le fueron demasiado bien. Continuó siendo duro para estudiar, por lo cual le fue difícil pasar la escuela primaria. Además de eso, por alguna extraña razón, nadie nunca quiso adoptarlo. Tal vez se debía a que era un niño serio que no hablaba con nadie, o que siempre fue demasiado alto para su edad. O porque siempre que llegaba una pareja a ver a los niños, Mike los olfateaba y a veces inmediatamente rechazaba ir con ellos, aunque esa no fuese la intención, manifestando que no eran personas dignas de confiar.

Por estos motivos, Mike nunca consiguió un lugar a dónde ir, y vivió hasta su adolescencia en el orfanato. Donde creía que podría continuar viviendo por siempre, pero no se imaginaba que al cumplir los trece años, ya no podría seguir siendo así. Uno de tantos días, la señora Rowe, con mucho pesar, le indicó a Mike que pronto debería de abandonar el orfanato; ya que los recursos con los que contaban no eran lo suficiente para mantener a un adolescente, y que de todas formas, al cumplir la mayoría de edad, tendría que irse.

Ella no quería echar a Mike a la calle, pero realmente en ese momento estaban pasando bastante necesidad, y había muchos niños nuevos, la pobre mujer que ya estaba casi en sus sesentas, se encontraba realmente cansada, y muy estresada debido a la falta de recursos. Mike, comprendió perfectamente y le dijo que no se preocupara, que él podría arreglárselas solo.

Fue así como el rubio debió abandonar el orfanato, y terminó viviendo en las calles por un tiempo. No hace falta decir, que tuvo que dejar la secundaria, que recién había comenzado. El jovencito estaba muy triste y decepcionado, sentía que ahora no podría cumplir su sueño jamás. Pero decidió que no podía rendirse. Por ese motivo, comenzó a buscar trabajo en todo lugar, fue bastante difícil, la cruel realidad era que nadie quería contratar a un menor de edad, y aunque la estatura de Mike a los trece años ya era la de un joven de al menos tres o cuatro años más, no dejaba de ser aún un niño.

Pero precisamente, ese cuerpo privilegiado, fue lo que le dio al fin un medio para subsistir. Mike corrió con la suerte de ser contratado en una construcción. Allí no les importaba que fuese un menor de edad, puesto que no trabajaban en las mejores condiciones, ni amparados por la ley. Y aunque el trabajo fuese duro, la paga mala, y las condiciones inhumanas en muchos casos; Mike estaba ansioso por trabajar. Hasta ese momento había tenido que vivir de limosna, o de las pocas veces en las que lo empleaban para hacer recados o cosas por el estilo. Para ese momento, el rubio se encontraba muy delgado, las costillas se notaban bajo la piel, si se quitaba la camisa, pero con su altura se disimulaba bastante bien lo raquítico de su cuerpo, y de ese modo fue aceptado como peón de construcción.

Por otro golpe de suerte, el capataz de la construcción se apiadó de él, al enterarse de que no tenía hogar, y le dejó que continuara viviendo en una casucha improvisada en el mismo lugar de la construcción. Allí Mike instaló un viejo colchón que encontró en el basurero, y si necesitaba comer, iba a comprar algo a la tienda. El rubio se esforzó mucho, día tras día, y trataba de comer lo menos posible para poder ahorrar algo de dinero.

El maestro de obras de la construcción, decidió continuar utilizándolo para otras obras, dado a que era un trabajador obediente y eficiente, que nunca se quejaba y prácticamente nunca hablaba ni daba problemas; pero rendía muy buen trabajo. Fue así, cuando con algunos meses de trabajar duramente, jornadas de doce horas o más por día, ya fuese bajo los abrasadores calores del fuerte sol, o torrenciales aguaceros; Mike comenzó a desarrollar un buen paquete de músculos sobre su cuerpo.

La vida era sumamente dura y complicada para él. En su mente todavía tenía su objetivo fijo, y  a pesar de que no tenía nadie con quien contar, ni un hogar al cual acudir; él se esforzaba siempre sin quejarse, sin dudar. Sólo tenía que trabajar, para poder obtener los medios necesarios para regresar a estudiar y llegar a su meta. Era continuamente explotado en su empleo como peón, le hacían trabajar sin descanso durante jornadas dobles o triples, sin alimento y a veces incluso estando enfermo. Todo su cuerpo dolía constantemente, y siempre tenía hambre, pero lo resistió, resistiría lo que fuese necesario, porque uno de tantos días, podría salir de ese infierno.

A la edad de quince años, Mike finalmente había ahorrado una cantidad de dinero suficiente, como para alquilar una humilde habitación en alguna pensión de mala muerte. Así que decidió renunciar a ese trabajo, y ya siendo un poco mayor, buscar algún otro que le permitiera regresar a la secundaria. Ya estaba bastante atrasado para empezar, pero era eso, o continuar con esa miserable vida por siempre y rendirse a su sueño.

Mike logró que le fuese rentado un cuarto bastante diminuto, en una casucha que siempre estaba  sucia y que parecía a punto de caerse. Su dueño era un hombre igual de desaliñado y maloliente, pero en sus condiciones no podía pagar nada más. En aquel lugar, habitaba la peor escoria, lo más bajo del estrato social que se pudiese encontrar: ladrones, prostitutas y drogadictos. Eran los inquilinos, que en igual condición de pobreza que Mike, no tenían para pagar un lugar mejor, aunque a ellos no les desagradara en absoluto.

Siendo mayor, y habiendo desarrollado un cuerpo bastante grande y fuerte, esta vez no le fue tan complicado conseguir trabajos por aquí y por allá. Y fue así como regresó finalmente a la escuela secundaria. Aunque también fue difícil que lo aceptaran, debido a su edad. Además tuvo que volver a buscar contacto con la señora Rowe, ya que necesitaba un tutor legal que respondiera por él en el colegio, y legalmente ella continuaba estando a su cargo. La mujer se alegró mucho de volver a verlo y se sorprendió de cuánto había crecido. Ella aceptó gustosa y también avergonzada de haberlo tirado a la calle como a una mascota a la cual sus dueños ya no quieren porque ha crecido demasiado. Pero Mike, no le guardaba rencor, entendía que ya ella había hecho mucho, haciéndose cargo de él  desde que fue abandonado por sus padres biológicos, y no dejándolo morir.

Pero al poco tiempo, sus ahorros iban disminuyendo y los trabajos para él no abundaban, ya que necesitaba acudir al instituto durante el día, y era difícil que le ofrecieran un trabajo por las noches. Entonces, uno de esos días corrió con otro golpe de suerte, si es que se le pudiese llamar de ese modo. Una de las prostitutas que vivían en el lugar, que era una mujer vieja y mal arreglada; de vez en cuando conversaba con él, o más bien ella hablaba y Mike escuchaba, la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que él nunca cambió esa parte de sí mismo, que no le agradaba hablar más de lo necesario.  Pero ese día en particular, la mujer lo notó cabizbajo y sin ánimos, también muy distraído, puesto que ni siquiera fingía ponerle atención.

Ella le preguntó qué era lo que le pasaba, y tal vez en ese momento, Mike tuvo un arrebato de debilidad, porque terminó platicándole sobre su mala situación económica, y lo desesperado que estaba por trabajar en cualquier cosa. La mujer entonces sonrió maliciosamente, y le comentó sobre una opción laboral que satisfaría todas sus necesidades económicas y también de tiempo, puesto que podría trabajar por las noches. Mike muy entusiasmado, le pidió el favor que lo llevara a ese lugar, y la mujer no se hizo de rogar.

De ese modo, Mike no supo cómo, pero terminó siendo stripper en un bar de ambiente, que cabía mencionar no era de los más finos que se pudiesen encontrar, sino todo lo contrario. Al dueño del lugar, le fascinó el rubio en cuanto lo vio. Su cuerpo era perfecto para el trabajo, la gran altura y bien formados músculos, servirían adecuadamente para entretener a las lascivas miradas de los clientes de su local.

Al principio, el trabajo era bastante fácil e inocente. Le enseñaron a mover su cuerpo sensualmente al son de la música, le instruyeron para que se dejara tocar por los clientes, y le dejaban quedarse con las propinas que introducían en su diminuta ropa interior. A Mike no le parecía tan malo después de todo, ganaba lo suficiente para vivir, y a pesar de que era muy difícil, sacar tiempo para estudiar, estando tan agotado ya que debía acudir a clases durante el día y bailar en el bar hasta altas horas de la madrugada, poco a poco fue saliendo adelante. No le importaba si era un trabajo indigno, si tenía que aguantarse las asquerosas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, o los inmundos olores que inundaban el lugar, noche tras noche. Su mente continuaba fija en un solo objetivo, y aunque aún no era bueno para los estudios, su promedio al menos era decente y no iba reprobando. No se podía dar el lujo ya que llevaba dos años de atraso con respecto a sus compañeros.

Pero todo dejó de ser tan bueno, en el momento que al cumplir dieciséis años, el dueño del bar le indicó que ahora no solo debía bailar, sino que tenía que acceder a acostarse con sus clientes. Mike se mostró renuente al principio, la sola idea le parecía repugnante, vender su cuerpo de esa manera estaba en contra de sus principios, sentía que tenía dignidad. Pero luego, se vio tentado por el dinero que podría ganar, que su vida mejoraría y que podría terminar sus estudios. Y continuó no solo siendo un stripper, sino que también se convirtió en un trabajador sexual cuando así se lo solicitaran sus clientes.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Llegado a esa parte de la historia, Mike miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que Erwin debía marcharse pronto a su trabajo por lo que decidió que debía cortarla allí. Aún había mucho que contar, pero el principal objetivo de relatarle lo difícil que había sido su vida, a esa altura ya estaba cumplido.

-Cuando tengamos más tiempo en otra ocasión, terminaré de contarte el resto.- Le indicó.

Erwin estaba anonadado, no sabía qué decir. Jamás se hubiese imaginado una historia tan terrible, por parte de un joven que se veía tan apuesto, fuerte y seguro de sí mismo. Sintió que lo que había pasado él mismo, no había sido nada en comparación. Comenzó a sentirse avergonzado de las palabras que le había dicho anteriormente, y de haberse hecho el mártir con él.

-Mike. Discúlpame, no tenía idea…- Erwin no encontraba la manera de disculparse apropiadamente.

-No, descuida. No hay manera de que hubieses podido saber.- Lo siguiente que ocurrió, terminó de dejar a Erwin sin habla. Mike se levantó de su asiento, y se acercó a él para atraparlo entre sus brazos y estrecharlo fuertemente, mientras le susurraba al oído: - Erwin, estoy contigo. ¿Entiendes? Tal vez no he pasado por lo que tú, pero no ha sido fácil para mí. Y si yo he podido salir adelante solo, tú puedes hacerlo también. Cuentas conmigo.- El rubio más alto hundió su rostro en el mullido hombro contrario, estrechando el abrazo.

Y Erwin, instintivamente, estando sin habla, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora; envolvió a Mike con sus regordetes brazos. Le apretó con fuerza, cerró sus ojos, sintió su calidez, respiró su aroma y le abrazó, sin miedo. Sin temor a que alguien los estuviese viendo, sin vergüenza de que estuviese sintiendo su abultado cuerpo cubierto de grasa, le atrajo hacia sí casi con desespero, y se sintió acompañado y protegido.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos, pero a Erwin se le hicieron horas. Estaba cómodo, estaba contento, estaba lleno, y no precisamente hablando de su estómago. Finalmente, Mike deshizo el abrazo, pero le miró fijamente con ternura. –Es hora de que vayas a trabajar. Terminaremos la charla otro día.- Esta vez, Mike fue capaz de cambiar su siempre serio semblante, por una bonita sonrisa sincera. Erwin sintió como si su corazón quisiera salir de su pecho, pero logró sonreírle de vuelta.

-Gracias por todo Mike.- Le sonrió más ampliamente.

-¡Eso es!- El rubio más alto, posó su mano una vez más sobre la mejilla de Erwin y le acarició con ternura nuevamente. –Esa sonrisa te queda mejor. ¡Nos veremos Erwin!- Y terminó por despedirse. Se alejó, orgulloso de sí mismo, ya que no muchas veces en la vida, había sido capaz de hablar tanto y tan sinceramente con ninguna persona; y confiaba en que eso había podido generar un cambio positivo en su amigo, aunque fuese uno muy leve.

Erwin acudió a su trabajo, pero en ese momento, la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro, la tibieza no dejó su pecho y esa sensación de llenura le inundó. Como si el vacío que siempre intentaba llenar con comida, lo hubiese ocupado con ese sentimiento, y comenzó a sentirse satisfecho, como nunca antes.

Sin embargo, decidió que no le compartiría eso a Hanji, se lo guardaría para sí mismo. Después de todo, ni siquiera podía ponerle un nombre a ese nuevo sentimiento que experimentaba. Era mejor si analizaba primero la situación, por sí mismo, sin opiniones ni influencias de nadie más.  Aunque muy en el fondo, Erwin comenzó a cuestionarse, si eso que se asomaba tímidamente, eran los vestigios de aquello a lo que todo el mundo llamaba amor.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El resto de la semana, pasó tranquilamente, Erwin no volvió a contactar a Levi, y el joven de cabello negro, no hizo el intento ya que habían acordado que la próxima vez, el rubio le avisaría cuando quisiera verlo. Tampoco se dedicó a seguirlo por el campus o a espiarlo a escondidas, debía dejar esas “feas costumbres”. Si quería acercarse a Erwin y saludarlo, ya podía hacerlo con naturalidad, después de todo ya eran amigos, sin embargo no se animó a hacerlo.

Levi, tampoco le platicó sobre sus dos encuentros de esa semana ni a sus amigos y menos a Shadis. Pero por ambos lados pudieron sentir el cambio. Ya Levi no se mostraba sombrío ni pensativo, y si bien tampoco andaba por allí dando saltos de pony encantado, había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, y eso era buena señal para quienes lo conocían. Isabel y Farlan, deseaban saber qué era exactamente lo que había ocurrido, como para que Levi dejara de andar siempre con expresión de estreñimiento, pero decidieron que no debían inmiscuirse más de lo debido. A su tiempo Levi les contaría, cuando estuviese preparado. Y puesto que aún no les decía nada, asumían que realmente nada de importancia había ocurrido, así que hicieron como si todo siguiera igual y no le interrogaron al respecto.

El joven de cabello negro no obstante, esperaba por el mensaje de Erwin, quiso escribirle, pero no encontró una buena excusa, realmente no quería ahogarlo, porque sabía que a como era el rubio de inseguro, si sentía presión por su parte, podía arrepentirse de haber aceptado su amistad.

Sin embargo, el fin de semana llegó y ocurrió algo que el joven pastelero no se esperaba.

-Eh Levi.- Le llamó Shadis por la tarde, mientras se ocupaba de hornear una nueva ronda de donas glaseadas que se habían agotado durante la mañana.

-¿Qué pasa viejo? Estoy algo ocupado aquí.-

-¿Invitaste de nuevo al gor… Al rubio y a su amiga la de lentes?- Se corrigió antes de decir algo que hiciera que su empleado se enfadara.

-¡¿Qué?! No- Esta vez Levi le dedicó toda su atención al hombre. -¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Regresaron, están allí afuera. Tuve que llevar de nuevo la silla…- Keith aclaró su garganta. –Creo que tendré que dejar esa silla cerca los fines de semana, en caso de que…-

-¿Erwin está aquí?- Levi no pudo evitar ocultar su asombro. Shadis por su parte, al menos descubrió cuál era el nombre del “gordo al que Levi amaba”. No sabía ni para qué quería saberlo, pero pensó en que Levi ya había bajado la guardia por completo con él, y ni se tomaba la molestia de disimular sus sentimientos por ese hombre.

El joven ni siquiera le dio tiempo de contestarle, corrió a asomarse por la ventana y  comprobó que en efecto, Erwin y Hanji se encontraban allí, en la misma mesa que la vez anterior. Y como la otra vez, miraban el menú tratando de decidir qué comer. Levi no lo podía creer, con lo que ocurrió con la camisa de Erwin, podía jurar que jamás regresaría. ¡Pero a quién le importaba! Erwin, le brindaba la oportunidad de servirle una vez más, y debía aprovechar.

Por su parte, Erwin estaba muy incómodo en el lugar. Ni siquiera quería ver el menú, porque recordaba todos  y cada uno de los postres que empaquetó en su estómago al punto de hacer explotar su camisa. Pero no pudo negarse a regresar. Hanji le suplicó que le acompañara una vez más, porque deseaba volver a ver al “hombre maduro y apuesto” que regentaba la pastelería. ¿Y cómo negarle un deseo a su amiga?

Al llegar tuvieron la buena fortuna de que Shadis les atendió, siempre fingiendo aquella sonrisa, que para Erwin era más que evidente que no expresaba lo que realmente sentía hacia ellos (probablemente repulsión en la opinión del rubio), pero que para Hanji parecía una sonrisa de genuino gusto y alegría. Pero si a ella eso le hacía feliz, ¿para qué decirle la verdad? La muchacha intentó entablar una conversación con el hombre mayor, pero ese se excusó diciendo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer en la cocina, y que en seguida enviaría a Levi a tomarles su orden.

-¡Cielos! Perdí mi oportunidad. Quizá debamos volver cuando haya menos gente.- Erwin volteó a ver y salvo por un hombre que bebía café y estaba ensimismado en su laptop, no había nadie más en la pastelería en ese momento. Pero de nuevo, a veces era mejor la reconfortante mentira que la cruel realidad. Dejaría que Hanji viviera su amor platónico a como ella quisiera, y si pasaba algo malo, allí estaría para apoyarla. Aunque conociéndola, no se preocupaba demasiado.

Levi salió a tomar la orden de ambos, y terminaron por escoger un sencillo pastel de caramelo y nuez y dos cafés negros. El joven les sirvió la orden rápidamente, pero no encontró la manera de poder conversar un poco con Erwin; menos si Hanji estaba allí. A como llegaron, rápidamente abandonaron el lugar, pagaron su cuenta y desaparecieron.  El aprendiz de pastelero, sintió que perdió su oportunidad, y se reprendió a él mismo, no era su estilo ser tan tímido, pero realmente, cada vez que veía a Erwin, las ideas desaparecían de su cabeza y no era capaz de formular una conversación que sonara natural y no le hiciera sonar como un imbécil.

Pero resultó que al día siguiente, se repitió la situación. Levi no lo podía creer, y se cuestionaba el porqué de la repentina insistencia de esos dos por regresar a su lugar de trabajo. ¿Tanto les gustaban sus postres? ¿O sería que iban por él? Pero en ninguno de ambos días, Erwin había dado señales de querer hablarle, por el contrario, se comportaba totalmente cohibido e incluso dejaba que Hanji decidiera por él qué pedir. Como el día anterior, escogieron un postre del menú y café, comieron, pagaron y se fueron. Levi no entendía nada, y a Shadis también se le hacía raro. Aunque el mayor no le comentó nada a su empleado, y tampoco le platicó sobre el extraño interés de la excéntrica muchacha, por intentar sacarle información como: cuántos años tenía, si estaba o no casado, si tenía hijos, o aún más extraño, cuál era su grupo sanguíneo. Preguntas las cuales por su puesto evadió.

Y aún más extraño fue, que la situación se siguió repitiendo entre semana, unos días llegaban a la hora del desayuno, y comían allí antes de asistir a clases, otros días llegaban en las tardes antes de acudir a su trabajo en la biblioteca. Y ninguno de los dos pasteleros se explicaba qué ocurría, ni hablaban entre ellos de la situación. Estaban confundidos y no se imaginaban qué habría sucedido, para Shadis estaba perfecto porque tenía ganancias, aunque el rubio se moderaba y comía lo mismo que su amiga, eran dos clientes fijos que llegaban a diario. Por su parte Levi, solo se atormentaba formulando teorías cada vez más alocadas, sobre el porqué los amigos insistían tanto en regresar. Aunque ninguna estaba ni un poco cerca de la realidad.

Para Erwin había sido también motivo de tortura, la recién desarrollada obsesión de su amiga por aquel calvo, le estaba pasando factura. El metabolismo de Hanji era rápido y aunque había comido postres todos los días durante una semana completa, su cuerpo continuaba siendo igual. Lo que no se podía decir del rubio, que aunque se hubiese controlado para pedir siempre solo una porción de lo que fuera que consumieran, todo continuó acumulando peso en su cuerpo, por lo que al final de esa semana, podía sentir su ropa bastante incómoda, y le era más difícil encontrar algo en su clóset con lo que no se viera horriblemente redondo, o le apretara dejándolo sin la capacidad de respirar bien o sin sentir dolor cuando la pretina de su pantalón se enterraba dolorosamente en la grasa de sus caderas; cualquier cosa que se pusiera, le hacía verse y sentirse como un embutido. Ni qué decir que le era complicado encontrar un pantalón que realmente llegara a cerrarle, en ocasiones debió ir con los pantalones sin abrochar, haciendo uso de una liga para mantener el ojal y el botón lo más cerca posible, y evitar una tragedia como que se le cayeran los pantalones cuando iba caminando. Aunque era realmente imposible que eso ocurriera, porque le quedaban todos tan apretados en el trasero y las piernas, que jamás se verían afectados por la fuerza de gravedad.

Dado a que Hanji y el trabajo ocupaban todo su tiempo libre, Erwin no pudo volver a conversar con Mike tan íntimamente como el otro día. En los almuerzos, como su amiga se encontraba presente, no tocaron más el tema que dejaron pendiente. Pero eso no evitaba que Mike hubiese cambiado su actitud hacia él. En clases le sonreía más, se pegaba más a él, e incluso llevaba a cabo pequeñas acciones, como apartar un mechón de cabello de la frente de Erwin, o quitar una pelusa de su camisa. O a veces, limpiar la comisura de su boca si se embarraba de chocolate, crema o migajas al comer en los descansos. Todas aquellas insignificantes acciones, causaban sensaciones desconocidas en Erwin, que no sabía explicar.

En uno de esos días, Erwin no se resistió y en uno de los descansos se atrevió a preguntar lo que había querido averiguar desde que tuvieron su charla, pero no se atrevía:

-Mike, tu… - lo pensó antes de continuar, realmente le avergonzaba preguntarle.- ¿…aún sigues trabajando, en eso que me comentaste?-

-Si te refieres a acostarme con hombres por dinero, no. Hace un tiempo logré dejarlo y ahora soy entrenador personal en un gimnasio.- Erwin que estaba bebiendo un jugo, tragó grueso al escuchar aquello. No había duda del porqué Mike tenía un cuerpo envidiable, muy al contrario de él que cada día aumentaba su redondez. Y no pudo evitar sentir un sobrecogimiento, aunque no se explicaba realmente el motivo. Si se comparaba con su amigo, no había nada que hacer. Mike era alguien digno de admiración, y un buen partido para quien fuera, al contrario de él mismo que era solo un perezoso y no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo por cambiar su precaria situación.

Durante esa semana, tampoco le escribió  a Levi. Erwin pensaba que Levi lo había visto todos los días, llenando su boca con comida, y estaba avergonzado. Estaba seguro de que la única impresión que Levi podía tener de él, era la de un puerco que comía durante todo el día, aunque no estaba tan distante de serlo, en su opinión. Y fue precisamente, debido a esa falta de comunicación, que Levi no lo soportó más y le escribió. El lunes siguiente, luego de toda una semana de sábado a domingo, de haber recibido al rubio en su lugar de trabajo, sin haber podido cruzar más palabras de las necesarias con él, Levi no aguantó más y le contactó.

 _“Oye Erwin. ¿Estás evitándome? No me has dirigido la palabra en más de una semana, pero vas a la pastelería todos los días. ¿No se suponía que almorzaríamos juntos de nuevo?”_ Levi siempre era demasiado directo, a Erwin casi se le cae el celular de sus rellenas manos cuando leyó aquel mensaje, no sabía que podía contestar. Era de noche, y estaba recostado en su cama cuando lo recibió, pensó en qué podía responder, sin quedar totalmente convencido sobre cómo evitar contarle la verdad.

 _“Lo siento Levi. Ya bastantes molestias te he causado yendo todos los días allá y no quería seguir incomodándote”_ Mintió, una mentira blanca no hacía daño.

 _"¿De qué demonios hablas?¿ De dónde sacaste esa tonta idea de que estás molestando? Es todo lo contrario_."

De ese modo, terminaron teniendo una larga conversación. Erwin literalmente rodaba sobre su cama, llegó el momento en el que incluso se emocionaba esperando la respuesta de Levi. Jamás había hablado tanto y tan seguido por mensajes, y descubrió que era una actividad que podía disfrutar. Al no estar cara a cara, le era mucho más fácil conversar con naturalidad y lo mismo se podía decir de Levi. Ambos creían estar hablando con personas distintas a las que conocían, porque se hablaban como si se tuvieran una gran confianza desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Fue así,  como en un despliegue de sinceridad que Erwin no se explicó, pero sí se arrepintió después de haber enviado el mensaje, que terminó revelándole a Levi el secreto de su amiga y el propio que intentaba ocultar:

 _"Y a pesar de que me encantan tus postres. Ese repentino amor de Hanji por tu jefe, ha hecho estragos en mi guardaropa. Creo que debo ir a comprar ropa nueva pronto."_ Levi releyó el mensaje varias veces. Y no por la parte en la que Erwin le confesaba que sus postres le habían hecho engordar, sino por la loca parte en la que le decía que su aún más loca amiga, estaba enamorada de su mucho más loco jefe. Incluso sintió ganas de reír, le pareció un disparate. Realmente esa mujer estaba fuera de sus cabales, pero gracias a ello, había podido ver a Erwin a diario.

 _"Eso es extraño. Pero ¿a quién le importa? Tal vez al viejo le caiga bien algo de romance en su vida. Con respecto a tu ropa. ¿Podria acompañarte a hacerlas compras?"_  La idea le llegó en un parpadeo y no lo pensó nada para solicitarlo, realmente se le hacía mucha ilusión el poder acompañarlo y salir con él a solas fuera del campus y lejos de la "cuatro-ojos" y el "parásito con bigote."

Luego de un rato más en el cual Erwin luchaba por negarse y Levi por lograr que aceptara. Erwin se dio por vencido y accedió. Sería en extremo vergonzoso para él, comprar ropa siempre era un suplicio y que alguien le acompañara sólo lo hacía peor. Además, aún faltaba una semana para que pudiesen ir a hacer la dichosa compra, y si Hanji le continuaba arrastrando de nuevo a la pastelería durante esos días, de seguro tendría que comprar ropa dos tallas más grandes y sería aún más embarazoso para él, se torturaba pensando con la sola idea de que Levi se enterara de la talla que usaba en ese momento.

Por su parte Levi estaba totalmente feliz y complacido. Para él era un gran avance y aunque no era una cita, sino un amigo acompañando a otro  amigo a comprar ropa, realmente le entusiasmaba la idea de salir con él. Sin mencionar que lo vería probarse distintas prendas, y probablemente fuese un visión bastante agradable. Si tenía suerte, el rubio podría llegar a necesitar ayuda y se encontrarían en una situación bastante íntima. Se reprendió a sí mismo, como tantas veces ya cuando su mente divagaba en la ridiculez y la cursilería, pero esa noche, logró dormir plácidamente debido al gran avance que según él, había hecho con su amado.

Al día siguiente, se repitió la situación de los días previos y Hanji se presentó temprano en casa de su amigo, para llevarlo a desayunar a la pastelería de Shadis. Aunque no llegó lo suficientemente temprano y Erwin ya se había dado un atracón de waffles con mantequilla y mermelada. Terminó tomando su segundo desayuno, logrando que su estómago realmente doliera al ser cruelmente apresado por su pantalón. Ese día, Hanji tampoco había podido hablar con Shadis, pero según ella, seguiría intentando, y Erwin solo podía sentirse cada vez más asustado de la situación.

Erwin asistió a clases y no podía evitar acariciar su redondo estómago para intentar aliviar el dolor. Entonces llegó Mike, se sentó a su lado, atreviéndose a abrazarle a modo de saludo y el dolor desapareció momentáneamente. En los últimos días el rubio mayor había estado sumamente cariñoso con él,  y eso fuera de desagradarle, a Erwin le traía una confortable sensación que deseaba nunca le abandonara.

Entonces Erwin se preguntó directamente, si tal vez,  tan solo tal vez; estuviese sintiendo por Mike cosas más allá de la amistad. Él no se consideraba homosexual, pero era porque nunca se había fijado en un hombre, salvo por Levi cuya extraña belleza le cautivó desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Pero si se ponía a pensar sinceramente, con Mike se sentía muy bien, y esa sensación de protección que le brindaba, como si ya nada pudiese dañarlo, como si no importara que los demás lo vieran como una persona horrible, porque el poder estar junto a Mike era suficiente, era algo que no había sentido jamás. Las hermosas emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior, al estar cerca de él, no tenían nada que ver con la infantil atracción que alguna vez sintió en su adolescencia, por aquella odiosa muchacha.

El resto de la clase, Erwin no se pudo concentrar. Entre acariciar su estómago que ahora también era apresado por la mesa, y mirar de reojo a Mike, solo para darse cuenta de que en realidad sí que lo consideraba atractivo, con su fuerte mentón, bonitos ojos y cuerpo escultural. Tragó grueso ante el pensamiento de que tal vez, él mínimo era  bisexual, y también podía llegar a sentirse atraído por un hombre. Y se imaginó, caminando a su lado, tomados de la mano, teniendo citas, riendo juntos y pasando bonitos ratos, y se sintió muy bien. Aunque llegado a la parte en donde se imaginó besándole, trató de alejar todos esos pensamientos.

Luego se reprendió internamente. A pesar de que Mike le había confesado, que se acostaba con hombres por dinero,  nada le aseguraba a Erwin que fuese homosexual. Y aunque lo fuera, (en ese momento Erwin miró su redonda barriga hinchada) ¿qué le hacía creer que un tipo tan guapo y en forma como Mike, pudiese fijarse en un "globo inflado" como él? Ni siquiera un tipo o mujer promedio, que no tuviese nada de especial, se llegaría a enamorar de una persona con un cuerpo tan deforme, era lo que pensaba. Así que no tenía oportunidad de que Mike llegara a sentir atracción por él, o algo más allá de la amistad. Y ante ese pensamiento, Erwin tuvo una idea que tal vez, llegaría a funcionar, y terminaría con todos esos problemas que le aquejaban.

Al salir de su clase, Erwin se detuvo en seco, a lo que Mike se volteó a verlo, interrogante acerca de lo que había ocurrido.

-Mike. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? .- Erwin reunió todo su valor para poder formular su petición.

-Claro. Si es que puedo ayudarte, pide lo que quieras.- El rubio de bigote,  miró a su amigo con curiosidad. No era común que Erwin pidiera un favor,  sino que los hiciera.

-¿Me ayudarías a bajar de peso? - Tal vez por Mike, valía la pena esforzarse.

 

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cha cha cha chaaaaaan. ¿A que no se lo esperaban?   
> "Pero doña Izu, ¿qué no era esto un EruRi? ¿Por qué me lo vendió así y ahora me está dando un MikeRu? ¡Exijo mi dinero de vuelta! ¡Estúpida, mi Levi, idiota!"  
> Calma pueblo, todo tiene una razón de ser, por algo este fic va a ser bieeen largo. Creo que serán más de los 26 capítulos que tenía planeados.  
> ¡Qué difícil! Jaja. Terminé a las 4am y me tuve que levantar a las 7:30, luego pasé todo el día editando el capítulo en mi celular, pero no logré publicarlo sino hasta ahora. Espero que haya valido el esfuerzo, a mí me gustó bastante este capítulo lleno de sentimientos. Y para las admiradoras de Mike (como yo) creo que fue una bonita manera de adentrarnos en el mundo de este alto rubio hermoso.  
> ¡Ojalá que hayan disfrutado el capitulo! Esperaré sus opiniones.   
> ~Izu~


	7. Dificultades y sueños rotos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que todo, quisiera llamar la atención con respecto a los comentarios que me hicieron de que estaban odiando a Erwin porque según ustedes “le valió madres que Levi se le hubiese declarado”. Quisiera aclarar que, como ya lo he dicho anteriormente, intento que mis fics sean realistas y se salgan de lo común, probablemente ustedes estén acostumbradas a leer el típico yaoi en donde el tipo se declara y mágicamente el otro descubre que también estaba enamorado, y eso señoritas, no ocurre en la vida real, o no que yo sepa. Aparte es asquerosamente cliché.  
> Yo no sé ustedes, pero para mí la actitud de Erwin fue normal, cuando yo he dejado personas en la friendzone a lo largo de mi vida, siempre me hago la que no ha pasado nada y se me termina olvidando que se me declararon, jamás he sido capaz de aceptar a alguien que me dice que quiere algo conmigo y yo ni conozco a esa persona. No sé ustedes, pero a mí no me parece lógico, y esa reacción de Erwin si la he basado en mis propias experiencias. Sé que por lo general cuando a uno lo dejan en la friendzone y uno se queda ahí, es con la esperanza de que la otra persona cambie de opinión, así que la reacción de Levi también me pareció realista.
> 
> Por último: que levante la mano cualquier persona que ha sido capaz de mandar en sus sentimientos y decir “me enamoraré de esta persona” y que eso pase. Nadie puede decidir de quién se enamora, aquí no hay “Levi llegó primero” que valga. Erwin podrá haber estado solo toda su vida, pero no por eso se va a enamorar de la nada de una persona que no conoce, aunque haya sido amable con él. Con Mike, ha estado más cerca y se conocen mejor, además, Erwin no puede controlar si se enamora o no de ‘x’ o ‘y’ persona, así como nadie puede hacerlo en la vida real. No sé, quise aclarar esto, porque realmente odié todos los comentarios despectivos hacia Erwin a pesar de que antes lo estaban amando. Y por algo que ni siquiera es su culpa. Es un pobre gordito que nunca se ha enamorado de verdad, porque no se lo podía permitir, porque nadie se había acercado tanto a él como para generarle esos sentimientos. 
> 
> Dejando eso de lado, espero que les guste el capítulo, está bastante largo así que tomen asiento y ¡a leer! (Y si alguien se quiere grabar leyendo esto, creo que va a tener un video muy entretenido al final y si en su infinita misericordia me lo envía me hará muy muy feliz. Ya lo han hecho y no saben lo que me encantó :D )

 

**Capítulo 7**

**Dificultades y sueños rotos**

 

Mike le miró seriamente ante esa repentina petición, se preguntaba a qué se podía deber, totalmente ignorante de las intenciones de su amigo.

-No me mires así por favor.- Al ver que no le respondía, Erwin se puso bastante nervioso y entendió que debía dar una explicación. -Realmente quisiera hacer algo por solucionar mis problemas, y lo que me contaste el otro día me hizo tomar la decisión. -

-Mientras lo hagas por ti mismo, te ayudaré con gusto, así como me has ayudado con mis estudios. Pero Erwin...- Mike se acercó mucho a él lo cual generó en el rubio más bajo aquellos agradables nervios que había comenzado a sentir. -...si es por lo de aquellos tipos, recuerda lo que te dije: no tienen razón. Si quieres hacer un cambio tiene que ser por ti y no para agradarles a los demás. - Sentenció seriamente.

Erwin le sonrió levemente y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Mike, mirándolo fijamente y con convicción.  -No te preocupes. Lo quiero hacer por una buena razón. Es por mí, te lo prometo. - Y en cierto modo, Erwin trataba de convencerse a sí mismo,  aunque muy bien sabía que sólo había tomado la decisión, ya que en el remoto caso de que realmente se estuviese enamorando de su amigo, tendría que ser alguien agradable a su vista y de quien no se avergonzara. Por él mismo, podría continuar siendo gordo toda su vida y aguantando todo el desprecio, pero jamás se permitiría dejar en vergüenza a alguien como Mike. ¿Qué dirían las personas de Mike, si lo vieran con un sujeto tan desagradable como él? Si llegaba a enamorarse y quería tener una oportunidad con él, debía prepararse.

-De acuerdo. Si te parece, puedo ayudarte por las noches ya que por las mañanas y  los fines de semana debo trabajar en el gimnasio. Además será más sencillo ejercitarse cuando ya ha disminuido la temperatura del día.- Aceptó sonriéndole, muy orgulloso de que su amigo hubiese tomado esa decisión.

De ese modo, fue como Mike comenzó a ayudarle en la difícil tarea de bajar de peso. Lo primero que el rubio más alto le indicó a Erwin, fue que debía cambiar sus hábitos alimenticios. Le instruyó sobre qué debía evitar comer y también le prohibió repetir raciones. A Erwin no le entusiasmaba en absoluto la idea, por lo general un solo plato no le dejaba satisfecho y no le gustaba quedar con hambre,  pero pensó que al final todo valdría la pena.

La primera noche, Mike le dijo que no podría comenzar con ejercicios muy pesados ya que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado, así que le indicó que la mejor manera era comenzar con simples caminatas. Primero hicieron una parada a la casa de Erwin,  donde cambió su incómoda ropa por una sudadera y pantalones deportivos, no era que el rubio hubiese intentado hacer ejercicio nuevamente, pero ese tipo de ropa le resultaba muy cómoda y era la que solía usar cuando estaba en su casa. El rubio se miró al espejo, su aspecto era ridículo a sus ojos, aun siendo ropa holgada le hacía ver terriblemente redondo. Mas luego alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, ese día comenzaría un viaje que le haría deshacerse de esa desagradable apariencia.

Cerca de la casa de Erwin, había un amplio parque que les serviría muy bien para su propósito. Sus largos caminos que atravesaban y rodeaban el lugar, serían el circuito perfecto para las caminatas que necesitaba Erwin. Primero, Mike le mostró unos ejercicios simples de estiramiento. Aunque no eran nada que requiriera de mucho esfuerzo, solo con ello ya Erwin se sentía agitado. La enorme masa de su estómago se interponía en el camino cuando quería agacharse para según él,  tratar de alcanzar la punta de sus pies. Mike comprendió que iba a ser imposible por ahora, por lo que le enseñó otros ejercicios diferentes pero los resultados eran parecidos. Cuando decidió que ya había calentado lo suficiente, empezaron a caminar.

El rubio más alto marcó un ritmo que para él era como para dar un lindo paseo por el parque en una tarde de verano, pero para Erwin ya suponía un esfuerzo que no estaba acostumbrado a realizar. A los cinco minutos de caminar, ya se encontraba sin aliento y comenzó a sudar, logrando que la ropa se pegara en su espalda y axilas. Aun así,  Mike sabía que debía hacerlo esforzarse, le dio un minuto para que tomara aire y bebiera un poco de agua, y le hizo continuar, acelerando el paso un poco más. Al cabo de otros quince minutos, el instructor entendió que iba a ser un largo y difícil camino para su nuevo alumno. No era capaz de caminar por más de seis o siete minutos sin parar a tomar aire. Erwin sentía el ardor en sus pulmones y el acelerado repicar de su corazón. Su cabeza comenzó a doler también y por más agua que bebía, sentía que no podía recuperarse.

-Es suficiente por hoy. Regresemos.- Le indicó a lo que Erwin le miró decepcionado, pensando en que se había rendido al ver lo patético de su estado físico. Mike le felicitó y le dijo que para ser su primer día le había ido muy bien. Era importante motivarlo, de manera que no se fuera a rendir. Erwin se sintió orgulloso en ese momento, la sonrisa amable de Mike le devolvió las esperanzas. Luego, sintió unos fuertes deseos de llamar a su padre para que los recogiera en su auto, no se le antojaba para nada regresar caminando. Pero lo resistió, ya que su amigo le había felicitado, no iba a echar todo a perder. Así que se resignó a regresar a pie, para su suerte, esta vez Mike le dejó ir a su ritmo. Aunque de todas formas al llegar a su casa se sentía extremadamente cansado.

Se despidió de Mike agradeciéndole por la ayuda y se tumbó sobre su cama, decidió que mejor descansaría un rato y luego tomaría un baño y su cena. Revisó su celular y se dio cuenta que tenía un mensaje de Levi. Con su entusiasmo renovado, se sentó sobre la cama para leerlo:

 _"Ey. ¿Qué tal? Me preguntaba si ¿querías que almorzáramos juntos mañana?"_ Levi ya no esperaría por el mensaje de Erwin que no llegaba. Decidió que debía intentar por él mismo. El rubio se sintió bastante culpable, ya que en todos esos días había evitado a Levi. La verdad era que le daba mucha vergüenza que lo viera comiendo todo el tiempo. El único lado de él que Levi conocía, era el glotón y falto de control, odiaba que su nuevo amigo tuviese esa impresión sobre él. Rápidamente le envió la respuesta agradeciéndole y aceptando su proposición. Aunque estuviese avergonzado, Levi había sido tan bueno  con él, incluso antes de conocerlo que simplemente no le nacía negarse a ninguno de sus deseos.

Como respuesta recibió un seco "OK", por lo que algo decepcionado, comprendió que ese día no hablarían más por mensajes. Así que con gran esfuerzo salió de la cama y fue a ducharse. Estando desnudo, palpó todo su cuerpo, odiando cada milímetro de él. Y con la firme idea de que pronto toda esa grasa desaparecería, como siempre lo hacía, con una toalla cubrió el gran espejo que había en el baño; así no tendría que torturarse con la horrible visión de sus carnes al descubierto.

Al día siguiente, el rubio no quería salir de la cama, sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo y mucha pesadez. Pensó que definitivamente iba a ser una tarea muy difícil el bajar de peso, sería una odisea, lograr que su maltratado cuerpo se acostumbrara al esfuerzo. Ese día según la rutina que Hanji había establecido, les tocaba desayunar en la pastelería, pero como Erwin había cenado muy poco la noche anterior, apenas abrió los ojos su estómago rugió salvajemente rogando por alimento. Y como aún faltaban un par de horas,  decidió que tomaría un desayuno ligero ya que no podría resistir. Pero terminó comiendo tostadas con mantequilla, jugo de naranja, un tazón de cereal y un paquete de galletas dulces. Luego su amiga llegó y se dirigieron a la pastelería. Erwin se sintió culpable, ya que estaba echando al caño todo su esfuerzo del día anterior y se imaginaba la cara de decepción de Mike, si se enteraba de que en ese momento iba a tomar su segundo y lleno de calorías, desayuno del día.

Mas luego pensó que ese día almorzaría con Levi, quien solo ingería alimentos saludables y la culpa le abandonó tan rápido como llegó. Pensó que con eso y el ejercicio que haría en la noche,  compensaría su doble desayuno. De camino a la universidad,  como casi todos los días el tema de conversación entre él y su amiga, era el cómo aún no lograba establecer una conversación decente con Shadis. Erwin aún no se explicaba el extraño gusto de la joven, o cómo no se daba cuenta que el susodicho no estaba en lo más mínimo interesado en ella y que más bien, le evitaba a toda costa cuando la muchacha le soltaba alguna pregunta indiscreta. Quería hablar con ella y decirle la verdad, pero no encontraba cómo. Mientras le escuchaba contarle cuál sería su plan del día siguiente para lograr sacarle una respuesta al pastelero, Erwin iba acariciando su abusado estómago que, últimamente era cruelmente apresado por su pantalón y más cuando estaba tan lleno como en ese momento, entonces recordó que no le había contado a Hanji sobre su reciente iniciativa. Así que convenientemente cambió el tema de la conversación.

-¡Eso es genial! Te felicito Erwin. Solo no desesperes y no te sobre esfuerces, el cambio vendrá poco a poco.- Le indicó su amiga. Realmente se alegraba por él, pensó que el que quisiera hacer un cambio en su vida, era señal de que estaba comenzando a cambiar su manera de pensar también. Y estaba convencida de que bajar de peso, definitivamente haría maravillas en su autoestima.

Ya en clases, Erwin le platicó a Mike sobre el dolor de su cuerpo y él le explicó que era algo normal y que los primeros días sería igual,  pero con el tiempo su organismo se acostumbraría al esfuerzo y dejaría de doler. A Erwin realmente no le hacía mucha gracia la idea, pero luego veía la bonita sonrisa de su amigo, y los ánimos que le daba para continuar y eso le ayudaba a renovar fuerzas. Erwin le contó que ese día almorzaría junto a Levi, y Mike se alegró por él; ya que notaba lo mucho que le entusiasmaba la idea. El rubio más alto no sabía nada de la historia de Levi y su amigo, pero por como Erwin se comportaba, asumía que eran buenos amigos; y la verdad era que mientras mayor cantidad de buenas personas rodearan a Erwin,  más fácil se le haría romper con todos sus complejos.

A la hora del almuerzo, Erwin se encontró con Levi en la mesa de siempre. Allí el joven más bajo le mostró lo que había llevado para que comieran, esta vez, procuró llevar una porción mucho más grande para el rubio ya que la vez anterior no había quedado satisfecho. Al ver eso, Erwin se avergonzó muchísimo,  ya que para él,  esa acción solo confirmaba sus sospechas de que para Levi, él era solo un glotón que debía llenar su estómago hasta que doliera. Pero eso cambiaría pronto,  fue lo que pensó en ese momento, y se dedicó a disfrutar la deliciosa y generosa porción de pollo con champiñones al vino blanco. Que no tardó en expresar, estaba exquisito y animado por Levi a comer a su ritmo, desapareció en cuestión de poco tiempo.

-¿Estás de acuerdo en ir a hacer tus compras este fin de semana? -  A Levi jamás se le olvidaría esa promesa y aprovechó que el rubio estaba entusiasmado con la comida para sacar el tema nuevamente. -Sólo dime el día y la hora, le pediré al calvo que me deje tomar el día libre.- Agregó.

-Ah... sí. ..- Erwin tenía la esperanza de que su amigo no le insistiera con el tema, pero comprobó que no sería así. -Sobre eso, tal vez ni siquiera necesite ropa nueva. El día de ayer comencé a hacer ejercicio.- Le comentó con un nuevo entusiasmo, si le platicaba a Levi sobre su iniciativa, probablemente lograría cambiar su percepción sobre él.

-¿Estás seguro?  Yo creo que esos pantalones ya no aguantan mucho. - Directo como siempre,  Levi habló sin pensar. -Además, si apenas comenzaste ayer dudo mucho que para el fin de semana hayas bajado de talla, menos yendo todos los días a la pastelería por culpa de la cegatona.- El hombre más bajo, hablaba casi aburrido, en otra situación Erwin seguro que se hubiese entristecido con esos comentarios, pero Levi hablaba con un tono y semblante tan inexpresivos,  que le hacía creer a Erwin que nada de lo que le decía era con mala intención. Por el contrario, el rubio consideró sus palabras, sintió su pantalón apretando toda su parte baja y comprendió que Levi tenía razón. El cambio vendría con el tiempo, pero mientras tanto realmente deseaba ponerse alguna prenda que no le hiciera parecer una salchicha mal embutida.

-Tienes razón. - Aceptó con resignación.  -¿Entonces te parece ir el sábado por la tarde? - Erwin logró sonreírle tímidamente, el rubor arreció sobre sus mejillas, ya que aceptar eso, era aceptar lo grave de su situación. Pero Levi era tan amable a su modo, que no pudo evitar en el fondo sentirse apreciado y contento.

Luego de ese encuentro, el resto de la semana transcurrió sin más novedades para Levi. A pesar de que  el rubio seguía presentándose a diario en su lugar de trabajo, la historia era la misma de siempre y no lograba hablar más de lo estrictamente necesario con él. Por ello, de vez en cuando le enviaba algún mensaje a Erwin y le preguntaba cómo iba con sus ejercicios. Erwin era muy honesto y le expresaba abiertamente sus sentimientos a Levi, contándole lo mucho que dolía su cuerpo,  lo horrible que era quedarse sin aire y lo tortuoso que era estar siempre hambriento, debido a la dieta que había comenzado a llevar. Por algún motivo, le era más fácil abrirse y expresarse por medio de mensajes con Levi, y el regordete hombre pensaba que a veces se le iba mano con todo lo que le contaba y le revelaba más información de la que hubiese querido.

Por su parte, considerando la idea de los ejercicios de Erwin, Levi tuvo sentimientos encontrados: le encantaba la idea de que Erwin retomara lo que había intentado hacer años atrás sin éxito. Si el sobrepeso era su mayor problema,  deshacerse de el era la mejor opción. Pero por otro lado, odiaba la idea de que fuese Mike quien le ayudara con esa ardua tarea. Detestaba saber que no solo pasaban la mañana y parte de la tarde juntos en clases, sino que también se veían por las noches; además era el otro rubio quien apoyaba a Erwin en su proyecto y no él. Si se lo hubiese pedido, Levi le hubiese asistido con esa labor. Y también, Levi pensaba cómo sería si Erwin perdiera su forma actual y llegara a ser un hombre de contextura promedio. ¿Se vería igual de adorable y apuesto?  A Levi le era indiferente que Erwin estuviese pasado de peso, a sus ojos se veía hermoso, además desde que lo conocía solo había ido en aumento y a él jamás le disgustó, pero tal vez, si bajara de peso se vería muy diferente. Aunque esos pensamientos abandonaron rápido su mente, ya que decidió que fuera como fuera, él amaba a Erwin por su interior, por su bella personalidad e infinita amabilidad, y lo seguiría haciendo fuese gordo, flaco o si perdiera un brazo. Su exterior era lo menos importante.

_"No te esfuerces demasiado, ese tipo de cosas lleva tiempo y podrías lastimarte si  no lo haces con calma. No hay prisa de todas formas, haz todo a tu ritmo."_

De nuevo ese consejo. Pero ¿cómo no darlo todo?  Erwin se sentía tan gordo todo el tiempo y todo el mundo se encargaba de recordárselo tan constantemente, que lo único que deseaba era bajar de peso lo más rápido posible.  Además estaba Mike, aún no se encontraba seguro de sentirse realmente enamorado de él, pero cada día se lo cuestionaba más y más. Mike era muy amable y paciente, lo trataba con cariño y realmente le hacía sentirse bien, le hacía sentir lleno y pensaba que si tuviese su amor, y si lo llegara a amar de igual forma, no necesitaría nada más. Pero con su actual apariencia estaba muy lejos de ser digno de cumplir ese deseo. A como diera lugar debía adelgazar, para convertirse en alguien de quien Mike pudiese enamorarse y estar orgulloso de tener a su lado.

Erwin le agradeció a Levi por su consejo y esa vez, continuaron su conversación por largo rato. Realmente disfrutaba hablar con él y como pasaba con el rubio, para Levi era más fácil hablar con naturalidad de esa manera, por lo que siempre tenían tema de conversación. Aunque en persona ambos se continuaban sintiendo distantes el uno del otro, los mensajes les daban la confianza de poderse expresar mucho mejor. Al Erwin le encantaban y agradecía esas conversaciones, que siempre le dejaban con  una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Finalmente llegó el tan esperado para Levi y tan temido para Erwin, sábado en el que harían las compras. Quedaron de verse en el centro comercial, donde había gran cantidad de tiendas de ropa, aunque a Erwin solo le interesaba una en específico, que parecía ser la única en toda la ciudad que tenía ropa de su talla. Ese día, mientras se dirigía al lugar, con pesar Erwin recordó el fatídico día en el que ya no pudo volver a comprar ropa en las tiendas comunes, con horror vio como ninguna tienda parecía ofrecer prendas que no fuesen para modelos de pasarela. Recordó la indignación de su padre, cuando luego de haber visitado gran cantidad de locales sin éxito, se quejó de que las modas de estos tiempos y los estándares de belleza que estaban totalmente errados. El señor Smith realmente estuvo enfadado ya que pensaba que las diminutas tallas que ofrecían, no se ajustaban a la realidad de la población y que eran solo para cuerpos artificiales, con operaciones e interminables horas de gimnasio que no era lo que representaba a la gran mayoría de los habitantes. Pero para su hijo, solo era una prueba más de lo mal que estaba y el daño que le había hecho a su cuerpo.

Cuando finalmente dieron con la tienda de tallas grandes, fue un verdadero alivio para ambos, pero mucho más para el joven, ya que con alegría comprobó que la talla que necesitaba ni siquiera se acercaba a las más grandes que existían y por ese entonces, creyó en las palabras de su padre.  Pero para esa época Erwin ni se imaginaba que iba a llegar a alcanzar dimensiones tales que algún día iba a tener que necesitar comprar varias veces la talla que adquirió en esa ocasión. Como ese día por ejemplo, el rubio se torturaba pensando en lo vergonzoso que sería para él,  que Levi se enterara de lo grande de  la ropa que compraría ese día.

Finalmente llegó al lugar, justo en medio del centro comercial, se encontraba una enorme y muy bonita fuente,  que fue el punto en el que acordaron encontrarse. Cuando Erwin llegó, sintió que su corazón casi se detenía y quedó sin aliento por un momento. Tuvo que parar para tranquilizarse de aquella reacción que había tenido. Sentado a la orilla de la fuente, a pesar del cartel que claramente lo prohibía;  se encontraba Levi, ensimismado en sus pensamientos y distraído mirando el correr del agua.

Pero lo que causó la reacción en Erwin fue su aspecto: pantalón negro, camisa azul oscuro con un estampado de puntos blancos. Ambas prendas igual de ceñidas a su cuerpo, lo cual dejaba ver lo bien trabajado que estaba,  cosa que no lograba con la ropa que usaba en la universidad o su uniforme de pastelero. Además para completar el conjunto, había peinado su cabello hacia atrás, aunque algunos mechones rebeldes caían aún sobre su frente y en una de sus manos, portaba una elegante chaqueta de cuero. Para el rubio, Levi era un hombre hermoso,  a pesar de su altura, lo había pensado desde la primera vez que lo vio; pero ese día toda aquella belleza se había acentuado dejándolo literalmente boquiabierto.

Luego se observó a sí mismo, en comparación normalmente ya era bastante penoso, pero ese día en especial no podía haber mayor diferencia. Cuando le hubo pasado el shock, no pudo evitar sentirse más feo que de costumbre, había elegido una camiseta sencilla la cual le quedaba demasiado apretada, marcando todos los rollos de sus lados y espalda además de su prominente estómago, y pantalones holgados de los que en ocasiones usaba en su casa; de manera que no le fuese difícil quitarse las prendas a la hora de probarse su nueva ropa. Pero eso solo lo hacía verse desaliñado y al lado de Levi,  se notaba aún más. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para huir cuando Levi levantó la vista y lo vio. Se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse a él. Erwin observó en parte maravillado y en parte horrorizado, el aspecto del cuerpo bien formado de Levi y su elegancia al caminar, además de su perfecto rostro que se notaba más al haber apartado su cabello.

-Ey, Erwin. - Le saludó logrando sonreír levemente, aunque en su interior estaba muy emocionado de poder salir con el rubio a un ambiente totalmente alejado de la universidad y sin límites de tiempo.

-Ho… hola, Levi. Gracias por acompañarme hoy.- Ya no había vuelta atrás, debía enfrentarse a sus miedos ese día.

Luego de intercambiar pocas palabras, el joven de negro le preguntó a cuál tienda quería ir, Erwin aún se encontraba nervioso a causa de la bella apariencia de su acompañante pero comenzó a guiarlo camino al local. Anduvieron en silencio la mayoría del camino, excepto cuando Levi le insistió que usaran las escaleras en lugar del ascensor, alegando que quería contribuir a sus ejercicios. Hecho que para Erwin no fue una excelente idea porque subir tres pisos por las gradas le generó un esfuerzo tal, que al final tuvo que sentarse en una banca para tomar algo de aire. Con paciencia, Levi esperó que el rubio se recuperara, entretenido observando como su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente pidiendo oxígeno. Incluso le ofreció buscarle algo de beber pero Erwin se negó.

Luego de poco más de cinco minutos para que Erwin pudiese retomar el camino, llegaron a la dichosa tienda. El robusto hombre estaba apenado, pero su acompañante ni si quiera se fijó en el nombre de la tienda y entró. Erwin le siguió e inmediatamente fueron abordados por un vendedor que les preguntó en qué podía ayudarles.

-Mi amigo viene por ropa nueva. Vamos a mirar así que no nos moleste ¿quiere? No soporto que me sigan por toda la tienda como si fuese a robar algo. - Al hombre más bajo le irritaba de sobremanera ese tipo de empleados de las tiendas, que se dedican a acosar a los clientes y no los dejan comprar en paz, pero sobre todo, pensó en Erwin de quien estaba seguro de que no se sentiría cómodo comprando si tenía "una sanguijuela" pegada todo el rato. El vendedor sorprendido e intimidado se apartó para dejarlos continuar tranquilamente, y el rubio, agradeció internamente ese aspecto de la personalidad de Levi.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar?- Para la fortuna de Erwin, la tienda a pesar de ser la única que ofrecía ese tipo de prendas, era un enorme local de dos pisos y amplios pasillos, que ofrecía gran variedad de estilos y tallas, por lo que realmente tenía bastante de donde escoger.

-Creo que buscaré primero las camisas y luego uno o dos pantalones. De todas formas como pronto adelgazaré, no debería comprar tanto.- Recordó sintiéndose bastante orgulloso de poderlo decir, le hacía creer que realmente pronto dejaría de usar tallas grandes, era esperanzador para él y de pronto le inundaron nuevos ánimos.

Caminaron por los pasillos lentamente, observando los diferentes diseños en las perchas y estantes, Levi quería ayudar por lo que le dijo al rubio que si le decía su talla podría asistirle en su búsqueda. El rostro de Erwin se tiñó de un rojo intenso, era lo que más temía. Finalmente luego de mucho insistir por parte del más bajo, Erwin tomó una  camisa de una percha y se la alcanzó a su amigo. Era incapaz de pronunciarlo en voz alta. Con indiferencia, Levi tomó la prenda y buscó la etiqueta, se había sorprendido ligeramente solo de tomar la camisa y a simple vista observar la gran cantidad de tela que la componía, pero ya comprobando el número de “equis” al lado de la "L"; pensó que el rubio exageraba, a sus ojos no se veía tan prominente como lo indicaba aquella etiqueta. Pero con tal de no ofenderlo, decidió no decir nada y se dedicó a buscar.

Erwin estaba sorprendido, esperaba algún tipo de comentario por parte de Levi, no precisamente despectivo, pero sí algo como: "será mejor que te apresures a hacer ejercicio" o "esto parece una tienda de campaña en lugar de una camisa" Pero no pasó, y una vez más Erwin le agradeció para sus adentros y pensó por un momento que a pesar de que habían pasado un par de años, Levi se presentó ante él para continuar siendo su ángel protector.

Resultó ser que Levi tenía un buen sentido de la moda, aunque él mismo no fuera consciente de ello y más bien, era que elegía la ropa con la cual él pensaba que le gustaría ver a Erwin usándola. Ya habiendo escogido algunas prendas,  pasaron a los vestidores en donde se encontraba el vendedor de antes. Esta vez, Levi no logró echarlo y el rubio tuvo que aguantar al hombre gritándole desde afuera, preguntándole cómo le había quedado la ropa o si necesitaba ayuda. Mientras tanto dentro del vestidor Erwin luchaba por entrar en unos bonitos pantalones que al parecer no resultaron ser de su talla. -Esto es frustrante. - Suspiró decepcionado. Para luego refutar la oferta del vendedor de entrar a ayudarle y al contrario solicitarle que fuese a buscarle una talla más grande.

-Erwin. - Le llamó Levi desde fuera, aprovechando que el molesto hombre fue a atender la petición del rubio. - ¡Sal para que me muestres como te ves! - A Levi le hubiese gustado poder entrar a ayudarle pero no había manera de que Erwin aceptara eso, así que al menos quería verlo con las prendas que eligió para él. Erwin lo pensó por un instante, se observó desde todos los ángulos frente a los espejos dentro del vestidor y se dio cuenta que realmente no se veía tan mal como de costumbre. El cuello en "V" y color oscuro de la camisa que se estaba probando en ese momento, disimulaba bastante sus redondas formas, aunque fuesen imposibles de ocultar. Además el pantalón no le apretaba y hasta pudo cerrarlo sobre su barriga, el diseño también era bastante juvenil y bonito, por lo que en conjunto pensó que no se veía tan deprimente como de costumbre. Así que salió.

-¿Qué te parece? - Preguntó tímidamente, con el rubor poblando sus mejillas.

"¡Eres un puto genio Levi!" Pensó el pastelero al ver salir a su amado. La ropa le quedaba bastante bien, más que bien, a los ojos de Levi se veía hermoso. No dijo nada y no era porque era su costumbre no reaccionar, sino porque realmente había quedado sin habla y no podía formular una frase más o menos lógica en ese momento. Su vista recorría de arriba a abajo toda la imagen, mientras que el rubio se ponía cada vez más nervioso porque su acompañante no decía nada. Justo cuando Levi salió de su trance, el vendedor regresó con el pantalón que Erwin necesitaba y este regresó al vestidor sin poder escuchar la opinión de Levi.

Dentro nuevamente, la reciente confianza en su aspecto que Erwin había ganado se desplomó. Pensó que se veía tan mal, que Levi ni siquiera pudo pensar en una opinión positiva al respecto. No comprendía como por un instante había estado tan contento con la visión de su persona, si la realidad para él era que sólo se trataba de un balón playero al cual nada se le vería bien; por más bonita o elegante que fuese la prenda, sobre su  cuerpo se deformaría y se vería mal.  Pero de todas maneras  necesitaba ropa y Levi muy amablemente había escogido para él varias prendas que decidió comprar aun sabiendo que nada le quedaría bien, daba igual en su opinión ya que era lo mismo si usaba prendas finas o una bolsa de basura. El resultado desde su perspectiva era el mismo: un hipopótamo con ropa.

Finalmente Erwin eligió lo que compraría, que fue todo lo que Levi escogió y terminó descartando casi todo lo que había seleccionado por él mismo. Lleno de bolsas y feliz de que el calvario hubiese terminado, salió de la tienda dispuesto a despedirse de Levi y regresar a casa. Pero antes de que pudiese decir nada el pastelero se le adelantó:

-¿Vamos a buscar algo para comer? Muero de hambre.- Le propuso, aunque en realidad sólo estaba buscando una excusa para que se quedaran más tiempo, sabía que una vez cumplido su propósito de ese día, sería incómodo si no tenían algo más que hacer.

-De acuerdo...- Se resignó, aunque ir a comer no le sonaba nada mal.

Para la suerte de Erwin,  Levi se alimentaba saludablemente. Así que escogió un restaurante vegetariano, le dijo que él podía elegir otra opción si quería, pero Erwin se rehusó en parte por vergüenza y alegando su dieta. La insípida comida vegetariana de ese lugar, no tenía buen sabor y por tanto no le sustentaba nada, aun así comió en silencio y controlándose de no apresurarse y no quedar en vergüenza como siempre lo hacía frente a Levi.

-Lamento no haber dicho nada…- El pastelero rompió el incómodo silencio.

-¿Eh? No comprendo.-

-En la tienda….- Levi paró de comer para mirarlo fijamente, perforando su alma con aquellos serios ojos grises que tan enigmáticos se le hacían a Erwin. -…si te soy sincero, te veías tan bien que no encontré las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo.- Confesó un tanto avergonzado, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a dar ese tipo de halagos, aunque no se le notara la pena.

Erwin inclusive soltó el tenedor que tenía en su mano, no podía decir nada. Pero poco a poco, la calidez subió por todo su cuerpo y anidó en su pecho, las mariposas revolotearon traviesas en su estómago, provocándole agradables nervios. Estaba feliz, era algo distinto a cuando Hanji le decía que se veía apuesto, ya que desde su percepción ella solo lo decía para ser condescendiente con él. Pero lo que Levi le dijo, era totalmente sincero, él en verdad lo creía. Además, él mismo había pensado que no se veía tan mal, así que no había manera de que Levi le estuviese mintiendo.

-Gracias Levi. A decir verdad, estoy muy feliz de que me hubieses acompañado, tengo un pésimo gusto para la ropa, pero tú elegiste muy bien. ¡Solo mírate! En cuanto te vi hoy no pude evitar quedar sin aliento, ¡te ves tan apuesto! Es decir, siempre te ves muy guapo, es algo que he pensado desde que te conocí, pero hoy en especial, me deslumbraste. – Esta vez, Levi sí que reaccionó, abriendo sus ojos completamente, y quedando sin habla, inclusive el rubor coloreó sus mejillas.

Luego Erwin se maldijo internamente, y el rojo de su rostro se intensificó, ese repentino ataque de sinceridad causado por la alegría de los halagos de Levi, le había hecho decir algo sumamente vergonzoso. Agachó la cabeza, continuó comiendo tan apenado que ya ni siquiera le importaba guardar apariencias y desaparecer su comida en un parpadeo; Levi le imitó, manteniendo su vista fija en su comida todo el tiempo. Terminaron sus platos en silencio, pero Levi estaba que no cabía en sí de la alegría, Erwin le había elogiado, le dijo que era apuesto, lo que significaba que a sus ojos no era desagradable su apariencia. Los antiguos complejos de Levi con su altura habían querido regresar desde que vio a Mike junto a Erwin por primera vez, por lo que de vez en cuando pensaba que tal vez a Erwin no le pareciera atractivo, pero habiéndole dicho eso, no le quedaba duda de que el rubio al menos le consideraba alguien apuesto.

Al haber terminado, decidieron que lo mejor sería volver a sus casas. Como Erwin había ido en el auto de su padre, se ofreció a llevar a Levi a su casa. Por el camino, Levi le contó que vivía en la casa de Shadis, y al haber sacado el tema a colación, Erwin le platicó un poco más sobre la loca obsesión de su amiga, y los estragos que estaba causando a su cuerpo.

-Deberías hablar con ella Erwin. El calvo no le hará caso nunca, él es un viejo de todas formas, no creo que le interese estar con una mujer tan joven, y seamos honestos, la cuatro ojos tampoco es muy agraciada que digamos, no creo que le atraiga al viejo.- Aunque al rubio no le gustó eso de que prácticamente le dijera “fea” a Hanji; tuvo que admitir que en el resto de lo que dijo tenía razón. Iba a tener que armarse de valor para hablar con su amiga.

En cierto modo, Erwin se sintió mucho más cercano a él en ese momento. Cada vez le iba conociendo más, y ahora hasta sabía dónde vivía; realmente le gustaba eso de poder acercarse más a Levi. Con Hanji y Mike, su amistad fue casi por insistencia, pero con Levi fue él quien tomó la decisión de pedirle que fuesen amigos, y todo se iba dando poco a poco; pero cada día, mientras más lo conocía, se convencía de que había hecho muy bien.

Por su parte Levi, solo se sentía más enamorado mientras más aspectos de Erwin iba conociendo. Recordaba que alguna vez pensó en cómo sería, mínimo llegar a tener una amistad con él, pero lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento, era mil veces mejor. Levi adoraba tanto las virtudes como los defectos de Erwin. Cuando iban en el auto, no pudo evitar pensar que Erwin se veía sensual mientras manejaba, y estando allí, estaban más cerca el uno del otro, y Levi disfrutaba esa cercanía de sobremanera. A pesar de que no estuvieron juntos tanto tiempo como él hubiese querido, agradeció haber tenido esa oportunidad, ese día había sido muy diferente, y aún le daba vueltas en su cabeza al momento en el que Erwin le dijo que le parecía apuesto.

-Nuevamente gracias Levi. Encontraré la manera de compensártelo. Definitivamente, continúas siendo mi ángel.- Erwin le sonrió ampliamente al despedirse. Pero Levi solo podía pensar en qué estaba muy equivocado, el verdadero ángel que iluminaba todo a su alrededor con el simple hecho de sonreír era él, a los ojos de Levi, el rubio era perfecto con todo y sus imperfecciones, su pecho se calentó con esas palabras.

-Ni lo menciones.- Fue capaz de sonreírle de vuelta, genuinamente, Erwin era capaz de hacerle sonreír tan a menudo que no podía creerlo. En ese momento, realmente deseó poder besarlo, o mínimo abrazarlo, se sentía tan feliz, pero como siempre, se controló y se despidió, entrando a su casa con unas ganas incontenibles de gritar. Pero en cambio, solo levantó su puño al aire en señal de victoria. En definitiva, no olvidaría nunca ese día, y esperaba que fuese solo la primera de muchas salidas con el hombre que amaba.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Llegó el lunes, y la nueva semana que comenzaba, trajo muchas más sorpresas para Erwin. Primero que todo, ese día se sintió muy contento, iba a estrenar ropa nueva, y aparte de que ya nada le apretaba, por lo que iba muy cómodo, también se había levantado un poco su autoestima, y pensaba que no se veía tan mal. No llegó a sentirse atractivo, eso era impensable para él, pero al menos su impresión de lo que veía en el espejo, ya no era la de una persona ridículamente obesa y mal vestida. Y pensó que todo se lo debía a Levi, logrando generar en él un repentino sentimiento de cariño hacia el pequeño hombre, y pensó que de verdad debía buscar cómo compensarle su amabilidad y ayuda del otro día.

Y esa recién adquirida autoestima, solo subió al verse con sus amigos ese día. Tanto Hanji como Mike se sorprendieron y le elogiaron de su apariencia. Y es que esa ropa realmente le hacía ver muy bien, acentuaba sus rasgos más favorables, aunque en opinión de sus amigos, Erwin era bastante apuesto, dejando de lado su gordura; su rostro, ojos y cabello eran muy agradables, y esa vestimenta solo lograba destacar esas partes de él. Pero lo que más se notaba, era la nueva confianza que había ganado, su actitud derrotada y cohibida de siempre, producto de pensar que era una persona horrible a la vista, había desaparecido en ese momento, para darle paso a un hombre que se sentía más seguro de sí mismo y más cómodo con su apariencia, y eso era algo que hacía una enorme diferencia en cuanto a la percepción que los demás tenían de él, y era lo que realmente le daba ese aire de atractivo natural.

La segunda sorpresa del día vino a la hora del almuerzo cuando se encontraron con Hanji, nuevamente. Estaba acompañada de un hombre al cual no habían visto nunca, Mike y Erwin se miraron sin decir nada, al observarla desde lejos levantando su mano para llamar la atención de ellos y que se les unieran a la mesa que habían escogido para almorzar. Al llegar allí, el hombre les miró igual de intrigado, a leguas se notaba que estaba muy nervioso.

-Mike, Erwin, les presento a mi amigo Moblit Berner.- Anunció la muchacha, señalando con su mano al hombre. Se trataba de un joven común y corriente, de cabello y ojos castaños. –Moblit, él es Erwin y él Mike, son mis mejores amigos en el mundo.- Les presentó con entusiasmo. El amigo de Hanji, les observó ahora un poco intimidado, eran un par de hombres realmente altos y grandes (en ambos sentidos de la palabra) y él en comparación tenía una estatura y complexión que no llamaban para nada la atención, a los ojos de cualquiera, era un hombre completamente normal y “estándar”, y en comparación con ellos, el contraste era mayor, y le intimidaban un poco.

-¡Hola! Es un placer conocerlos, espero que no les moleste que me les una para almorzar.- Erwin y Mike le saludaron, y le indicaron que no era molestia, comentándole que cualquier amigo de Hanji, inmediatamente era amigo suyo, ya que confiaban en su buen criterio con las personas. Además, Mike se acercó a él y le olfateó para después sonreír. Hanji tuvo que explicarle a Moblit que ese era un hábito en su amigo. Ya estando un poco más en confianza, el joven les explicó que era compañero de Hanji en todas las clases ya que ambos estudiaban para convertirse en biólogos marinos.

Moblit les contó que eran compañeros desde su primer año, y que siempre había sentido gran admiración por la inteligencia y entusiasmo de Hanji. También les explicó que ella lo había invitado a almorzar con ellos muchas veces, pero que siempre le había dado algo de vergüenza, pero que finalmente le había convencido y que esperaba no ser un estorbo para ellos.

Los rubios le dijeron que no era ninguna molestia, y se miraron cómplices, por donde quiera que se veía, al escuchar cómo ese hombre se expresaba de su amiga, y cómo le miraba, o la manera en la que se sonrojaba cuando ella le palmeaba la espalda o colocaba su mano sobre su hombro. Era más que evidente que ese hombre estaba muy enamorado de ella. Como si fuesen capaces de comunicarse telepáticamente, ambos se entendieron a la perfección, Mike le asintió y Erwin se aclaró la garganta para proceder.

-Hanji, el día de hoy no podré ir contigo a la pastelería, ya que tengo mi sesión de ejercicios con Mike. ¿Qué te parece si le pides a Moblit que te acompañe?- Erwin pensó que mataría tres pájaros de un tiro con esa idea: primero que todo, se libraría de la deliciosa pero tortuosa tarea de comer postres diariamente, en segunda si todo salía bien y Hanji le comentaba a su amigo las verdaderas intenciones por las que iba a ese lugar todos los días, el joven probablemente se esforzaría por ganarse el amor de ella, y con eso solucionarían el problema de su amor no correspondido. Y por último, él se libraría de la charla que necesitaba tener con ella, y ya no sería responsable por matar su ilusión. El plan era simplemente perfecto.

-¿Eh? Es una pena, con lo mucho que te encantan los postres de Levi. Entonces, ¿me acompañarías Moblit?- Le solicitó sonriéndole radiantemente.

-¡Claro! Iré a donde quieras señorita Hanji.- Aceptó ruborizado, pero con entusiasmo, y a los rubios no les quedó ninguna duda de que estaban en lo correcto con sus suposiciones.

-Moblit, te he dicho miles de veces que dejes de decirme “señorita”.- Le reprendió amigablemente.

-Disculpa, es que no me siento cómodo tratándote tan informalmente.-

Al regresar a clases, Erwin y Mike platicaron sobre su amiga y su reciente descubrimiento. Mike le indicó, que por el olor que podía percibir en el hombre era más que obvio que estaba muy enamorado de ella, además, le indicó que era alguien en quien podían confiar. Entonces, los rubios acordaron que ayudarían en todo lo que fuese necesario para que Hanji llegara a aceptar los sentimientos de su amigo, y se olvidara de su obsesión loca por el pastelero que la traía loca. Era lo mejor, después de todo el hombre no le haría caso jamás, y era mucho más conveniente para ella, llegar a tener una relación con alguien más acorde a su personalidad, edad, y gustos. Moblit era un excelente candidato, así que decidieron que le ayudarían con ella.

La nueva semana, también trajo nuevas sesiones de tortura para Erwin, por más que se ejercitaba, o que caminaba, no sentía que su cuerpo se fuese a acostumbrar nunca a hacer ese esfuerzo. Seguía sintiéndose adolorido, seguía cansándose fácilmente, y aún no era capaz de caminar más de veinte minutos por día. Siempre terminaba sin aliento y sintiéndose miserable. Lo único que mantenía sus ánimos era Mike, siempre alentándolo, siempre ayudándole, motivándole a continuar. La hermosa sonrisa de Mike le traía nuevas fuerzas y así era capaz de continuar.

Habían pasado un par de semanas ya, Erwin había sido capaz de librarse de ir a la pastelería con Hanji la mayor parte de los días, pero había algunos en los que continuaba arrastrándolo. Seguía sus ejercicios diariamente con ayuda de Mike, y había acordado almorzar con Levi en un par de ocasiones más. Todo parecía ir sobre ruedas en su vida, llegó entonces el día en el que debía pesarse para ver su progreso, Erwin admitía que no había obedecido muy bien su dieta, era cierto que ahora comía solo una ración de cada plato y todo era mucho más saludable, pero siempre procuraba llenar su plato hasta casi desbordarse, aún consumía postres con frecuencia por culpa de su amiga, y Levi también terminaba llevándole algún trozo de pastel cuando almorzaban juntos. Y por lo general, los fines de semana, pasaban días de padre e hijo mirando películas, y terminaban pidiendo pizza o algún otro tipo de comida chatarra. Pero Erwin creía fielmente que todo el esfuerzo físico que había hecho, compensaba esos “pequeños” deslices a la hora de comer.

-Erwin, si no te quitas la ropa no podremos ver cuánto pesas realmente.- La primera vez que se pesó, Erwin se había negado a quitarse sus prendas, por nada del mundo dejaría que Mike o nadie, le observara desnudo, y ese día tampoco fue la excepción. Si él fuera capaz de pesarse solo, se quitaría la ropa, pero su estómago era tan grande que simplemente no alcanzaba a ver los números en la báscula porque esta le tapaba la visión. Así que necesitaba de la ayuda de su amigo, pero se rehusó a desnudarse. Y subió con ropa ligera a la pesa.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó entusiasmado por saber su progreso.

Mike no dijo nada, miró seriamente los números que marcaba, y le indicó que bajara y subiera nuevamente. Observó una vez más, Erwin se preocupó al ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo, quien le dijo que bajara y subió él mismo, para comprobar si la báscula estaba en buen estado. Finalmente, Mike tuvo que decirle a su amigo la cruel realidad.

-Creo que, has aumentado un poco de peso, desde la última vez.- Las palabras resonaron en su mente, incapaz de procesarlas al instante, pero cuando lo hubo hecho, el balde de agua fría cayó sobre él.

-¿Pero cómo? Yo pensaba que había logrado bajar algo…-

-Tal vez no lo notaste porque tienes ropa nueva que no te queda apretada. Pero al parecer la báscula no está dañada, tampoco fue mucho, pero es un número más alto que la vez anterior.- Mike estaba confundido también, Erwin había hecho bastante ejercicio diariamente, y en sus almuerzos en la universidad siempre comía saludablemente, además, Mike le había prohibido visitar las máquinas expendedoras. No se explicaba qué había ocurrido, pensó en que no podía haber desarrollado músculo, ya que no estaba haciendo ningún ejercicio de impacto, simplemente hacía un poco de cardio para quemar grasa.

-No puede ser Mike, soy incapaz de bajar de peso. Soy una desgracia. ¿Cómo pude llegar a pensar que llegaría a estar delgado algún día?- La noticia fue tan impactante para el rubio, que se desplomó, se sintió un verdadero inútil, como una basura sin valor, pero lo que más le dolía, era ver la cara de decepción de Mike. Deseó llorar, pero se contuvo, no se mostraría tan patético frente a él, aunque no era necesario que lo hiciera, ya que Mike pudo notar cómo su corazón se destrozó con esa noticia.

-Erwin…- Mike hizo lo que creyó más conveniente, que fue atraparlo entre sus brazos y estrecharlo con fuerza, llegando a acariciar su cabeza con ternura. –No te preocupes, esto no es tan sencillo. Sé que te has esforzado mucho, pero ¡tú puedes! No te rindas, yo estoy aquí para apoyarte.- De nuevo, la calidez inundó a Erwin, correspondió el abrazo y también lo atrajo hacia sí. Sentía que necesitaba de Mike, sentía que Mike le podía dar la paz que necesitaba, que con su apoyo al final todo saldría bien, y comprendió, que realmente se estaba enamorando de él.

Mike se despidió de Erwin cuando ya estuvo un poco más calmado, y el rubio más bajo le agradeció, con ánimos renovados, y su reciente descubrimiento, inundándole de felicidad. Debía esforzarse por Mike, debía hacer una dieta más rigurosa, ejercicios más pesados si eso le permitía convertirse en alguien digno de ganar su amor. Se dirigió a su habitación y como siempre, revisó su teléfono, solo para encontrar un nuevo mensaje de Levi. Ya se les había hecho costumbre hablar más a menudo, y esas conversaciones siempre le caían de maravilla.

Estuvo conversando con Levi por largo rato, y por algún motivo, pensó que era buena idea si le contaba sobre su “secreto” a su amigo, ya que era alguien que no era cercano a Mike como lo era Hanji, pensó en que podía confiar en Levi para confesar esos sentimientos que venían creciendo desde hacía un tiempo atrás.

_“Levi, creo que me he enamorado de Mike. Estoy feliz, pero tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para él, es por eso que quiero bajar de peso. Te lo cuento, porque confío en ti y realmente necesitaba comentárselo a alguien, es difícil llevar este tipo de cosas dentro del pecho, sin poderlas expresar.”_

Media hora después, la respuesta de Levi no llegaba, pero Erwin no se atrevía a enviarle otro mensaje, pensando que tal vez estaba ocupado y no lo quería molestar. Pero la verdadera razón era que por obvias razones, Levi no podía contestar a eso. Leía aquel mensaje una y otra vez, como si en determinado momento, como por arte de magia, el contenido del mismo fuese a cambiar. Pero no era así, tenía en ese mensaje, la irrefutable prueba de que su amor con Erwin no era posible, ya que lo que más temía, era una realidad: Erwin estaba enamorado de aquel detestable hombre.

Le había ganado, el gigantón actuó más rápido que él y se había ganado el amor de su Erwin. Levi no sabía qué hacer, ¿cómo podría contestar ese mensaje? Jamás en la vida le habían roto el corazón de esa manera, y lo peor de todo, era que Erwin ni siquiera lo hacía con intención. Si Erwin se lo hubiese dicho con ánimos de hacerle daño, hubiese sido más fácil odiarlo y olvidarse de él, pero a leguas se notaba que el rubio, inocentemente pensaba que Levi se había rendido a sus sentimientos por él y que realmente era un amigo al que podía confiarle ese tipo de cosas.

Levi lo pensó por largo rato, entendió que había sido su culpa, desde el principio las cosas no le habían ido bien con Erwin, además, él había desperdiciado el tiempo en secundaria. Si en ese entonces no hubiese sido tan cobarde, si se hubiera acercado a Erwin y le hubiera ofrecido su amistad, pensaba que en ese entonces, Erwin probablemente sí hubiese terminado enamorándose de él y para la época probablemente ya llevarían al menos dos años juntos. Pero perdió su oportunidad, y aunque hubiese podido encontrar de nuevo al rubio, era solo una cruel broma de la vida.

 _“¿Y él ya lo sabe?”_ Fue la respuesta que Erwin recibió una hora después.

_“No, la verdad es que no creo que Mike se pudiese fijar en mí ahora. Por eso es que debo adelgazar a como dé lugar.”_

_“Si no le preguntas, no sabrás. Tal vez él ya te ama tal y como eres.”_

_“Tienes razón. ¡Muchas gracias Levi! Hablar contigo siempre me ayuda a aclarar mi mente :) Debo ir a dormir ahora, ten dulces sueños.”_

Levi se abofeteó a sí mismo por ser tan idiota. Incluso terminó aconsejándolo, no entendió cómo fue que terminó diciéndole eso, cuando lo que debió hacer fue expresarle nuevamente sus sentimientos, decirle que él ya lo amaba por lo que era, que él ya se había enamorado de él sin importarle que tuviese sobrepeso, que por él no tenía que esforzarse tanto, debía expresarle que él no había dejado de amarle. Pero no pudo, Erwin ya estaba comenzando a ser feliz, y no era a su lado, y aunque eso le entristecía y le irritaba, no podía ser tan egoísta ¿qué no quería él que Erwin llegase a conocer la felicidad? Y no podía arruinarle el momento de esa manera. Pero sabía que él mismo la iba a pasar muy muy mal. En ese instante, Levi se sintió bastante solo y necesitado de compañía, por lo que, aunque ya era bastante tarde, decidió llamar a su amiga Isabel.

La muchacha, que ya se encontraba dormida, contestó bostezando y reclamándole que la había despertado, mas luego su mal humor se esfumó al escuchar el _“Lo siento Isabel, pero me siento mal.”_ , de su amigo. Muy preocupada, salió fuera del departamento, para no despertar a Farlan y que no escuchase su conversación, eso definitivamente no era normal por parte de Levi, y debió de haberle pasado algo realmente malo.

El hombre le contó todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas semanas, que su ilusión no había hecho sino crecer, ya que había comenzado a estar muy cerca de Erwin y cada vez tenían más confianza. Levi realmente pensaba que tenía una oportunidad con él, y se había engañado a sí mismo, imaginando que Erwin ya había comenzado a sentir cosas por él, cuando en realidad sí se estaba enamorando, pero de otro hombre.

Isabel escuchó todo aquello, primero alegre por la parte de la historia en la que su amigo se acercaba a su amado, pero luego al escuchar la noticia de que Erwin se había enamorado de alguien más, no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente mal por su “hermano”.

 _“Lo lamento Levi. No hay nada que pueda decir en este momento para que te sientas mejor, más que sabes que cuentas conmigo y puedes buscarme cuando lo desees. Créeme que si pudiera hacer algo, lo haría con gusto. Y sé que no vale de nada, pero este tipo de heridas, se curan con el tiempo, y  el único consejo que puedo darte, es que por tu bien te alejes de él, al menos por un tiempo. No será fácil, olvidar un amor que ha crecido por años.”_ Isabel tenía toda la razón, lo mejor que podía hacer era distanciarse de Erwin, y no seguirse torturando, viendo como cada día que pasaba se enamoraba más del bigotón, no soportaría ver cómo él le correspondería, porque para Levi ya era un hecho que Mike, aceptaría los sentimientos de Erwin, no había ningún motivo por el cual pensar que Mike no estaba enamorado de Erwin también. Llegándolo a conocer a profundidad, ¿quién podría no estar enamorado de Erwin? Cualquier persona con sentido común caería rendido ante sus encantos, y era por eso que Levi estaba completamente convencido de que Mike le correspondería.

Levi se despidió de su amiga, agradeciéndole el tiempo y los consejos, lo cual terminó de demostrarle a Isabel lo afectado que se encontraba. Para que fuese tan abierto con sus sentimientos, y le expresara agradecimiento de esa manera, era porque el joven realmente se sentía muy mal, muy solo, y necesitaba mucha ayuda. Isabel decidió que aunque Levi no lo quisiera, le comentaría de su problema a Farlan, su amigo necesitaba el apoyo de ambos ahora más que nunca.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Esa noche, Levi no pudo dormir más de un par de horas, dándole vueltas a su problema una y otra vez, torturándose con su cruel realidad. Al día siguiente, no tenía clases durante la mañana, así que trabajó en la pastelería. Shadis lo notó cabizbajo, y menos comunicativo que de costumbre. Además, parecía que estaba concentrado en algún pensamiento y no ponía demasiada atención a lo que hacía; incluso dejó quemar una tanda de galletas que estaba horneando. Pero Keith, no quiso preguntarle cuál era su problema, ya que sabía que Levi no se lo diría, aunque estaba cien por ciento seguro, de que tenía que ver con el gordo.

Levi no sabía qué iba a hacer si Erwin se presentaba ese día a la pastelería, la verdad era que no estaba preparado para verlo en ese momento. Para su fortuna, Hanji acudió, pero acompañada de un hombre al cual ya había llevado algunas veces. El joven pastelero, agradeció el cambio de acompañante de la mujer, aunque anteriormente le había insultado en su pensamiento, ya que debido a eso, ya no veía al rubio a diario.

Al acudir a la universidad por la tarde, el pastelero no sintió ganas de ir a clases, sabía que no iba a ser capaz de concentrarse, y no quería ganarse otro sermón del famosísimo chef italiano que impartía esa clase; así que, en un profundo estado de depresión, buscó lugar en su mesa de siempre. Pero al llegar, casi le da un paro cardíaco al ver a Erwin sentado en el lugar que pensaba ocupar.

Le pareció sumamente extraño, porque después del almuerzo, Erwin siempre tenía clases y sabiendo que era un alumno ejemplar, estaba seguro de que no faltaría a ninguna. Pero fuese lo que fuese, Levi no estaba preparado para encararlo tan pronto, sin embargo, el rubio sufrió de los espasmos propios de los sollozos, justo para llamar la atención del hombre antes de que abandonara el lugar. Erwin estaba llorando.

Levi no pudo irse, si el rubio estaba sollozando, era porque le había sucedido algo realmente malo, y por más dolido que estuviese con él, jamás lo abandonaría en un momento difícil. Así que se acercó sigilosamente. Al estar a una distancia muy corta, pudo comprobar que realmente, gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. –Erwin, ¿qué ocurre? – Le interrogó directamente con el corazón hecho un puño debido a la deprimente imagen de su semblante.

Erwin alzó la vista con sorpresa, no se esperaba que nadie llegara allí y menos en horas de clases. Paró su llanto en seco, e infructuosamente, intentó limpiar sus lágrimas. –Levi, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Eso no importa. Dime ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Estuvieron metiéndose contigo de nuevo? Si fue así, solo dime quien fue y le partiré el asqueroso hocico a patadas.- El lenguaje aprendido en los barrios bajos salió a relucir por la ira que le había inundado, de solo pensar que alguien había dañado a Erwin al punto de hacerle llorar.

-¡No! No fue nada de eso.- El rubio no sabía qué hacer, no deseaba contarle a Levi lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Entonces qué pasó? Una persona no llora de la nada, ha de haber un motivo.-

-Por favor. No te preocupes, yo…-

-¿A estas alturas, aún no confías en mí? –Levi le miró amenazante, instintivamente Erwin se encogió, mirando con algo de temor aquel duro semblante. -¿Qué no somos amigos? ¿O solo me comentarás cuando estés felizmente enamorado del bigotón, pero no de las cosas realmente importantes?- En ese momento debía ser duro, de lo contrario Erwin no reaccionaría.

-No es eso Levi. Discúlpame, es solo que… la verdad es que me avergüenza.- Y al recordar lo recientemente ocurrido, las lágrimas brotaron involuntariamente una vez más.

Al ver esto, Levi cambió su semblante de hielo por una suave expresión de preocupación. Se acercó a Erwin y se arrodilló frente a él, tomando las regordetas manos entre las suyas. –Confía en mí. Jamás me he burlado de ti, jamás te he juzgado. ¿Qué no demostré ya que mis sentimientos son sinceros?- Fue difícil para Levi mostrarse tan suave, pero debía hacerlo. Por su parte Erwin quedó en shock, Levi tenía toda la razón, y allí estaba él, de nuevo pagándole amabilidad con desconfianza. Así que decidió hablar.

-Discúlpame Levi. Realmente no soy digno de tu amistad… Lo que ocurrió hoy fue que…-

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Después de hablar con Levi la noche anterior, Erwin se quedó reflexionando sus palabras seriamente. Allí estaba él, matándose por adelgazar, frustrándose de que no estaba dando resultado, pero esa decisión la había tomado por él mismo. Mike nunca le mencionó nada sobre bajar de peso antes, fue amable con él antes de que tomara esa iniciativa. ¿Podría ser que Mike ya estuviese enamorado de él? Si así fuera, aparte de ser el hombre más feliz del mundo, podría dejar de intentar hacer dieta y ejercicios, dejar de torturarse de esa manera y simplemente ser él mismo. De manera que tomó la resolución de averiguar si Mike estaba interesado en él o no. Cuando lo viera de nuevo, aunque muriera de vergüenza, se lo preguntaría y saldría de la duda de una vez por todas.

Al día siguiente, Erwin procuró arreglarse muy bien. Preguntarle a Mike si gustaba de él, era como si él mismo le confesara sus recientes sentimientos, así que al menos debía ir presentado decentemente. Con su cabello perfectamente peinado, zapatos limpios y ropa bien aplanchada, se dirigió a la universidad. Pero al llegar allá y verse con Mike, el pánico le atacó. Además, estando en clases iba a ser difícil hablar de eso, por lo que decidió que lo haría en el almuerzo sí o sí.

El mediodía llegó más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, iba muy nervioso camino al comedor, pero entonces en ese momento, Mike recibió una llamada.

-¿Estás aquí?... entiendo, sí estoy de acuerdo… siempre te sales con la tuya… nos vemos en un momento, espéranos allí.- Erwin escuchaba con curiosidad todo aquello, jamás había visto que nadie llamara a Mike.

Mike paró en seco y se volteó a verlo. –Erwin, ¿me acompañas afuera un momento? No te preocupes será algo rápido, no nos perderemos el almuerzo.

-Claro, no hay problema. –Erwin pensaba que, si era rápido y no había riesgo de quedarse sin alimento esa tarde, todo estaría bien; pero no sabía lo mucho que se equivocaba.

Salieron del edificio y tras caminar poco, Erwin observó a un joven rubio y delgado, mucho más bajo que ellos, pero no tan bajo como Levi, que movía su brazo en el aire a manera de saludo. Erwin volteó  ver a Mike, y por la manera en la que sonrió, asumió que se dirigían a encontrarse con esa persona.

-¡Mike!- El jovencito le sonrió y se acercó a él para rodear su torso y abrazarle, a su vez Mike pasó su mano sobre su hombro y le atrajo hacia sí, sonriendo de igual manera. –Y tú debes de Erwin, Mike me ha hablado mucho sobre ti.- Esta vez se dirigió hacia Erwin, ofreciéndole su mano a modo de saludo.

-Ho… hola, un placer…- Erwin tomó su mano dando un leve apretón, bastante confundido acerca de quién podría ser esa persona, pero mucho más intrigado sobre el hecho de que se comportara tan cariñoso con Mike.

-Erwin, quería que conocieras a Nanaba, mi novio. Trabaja como bailarín de danza y estuvo en una gira fuera de la ciudad por dos meses, pero en cuanto regresó, me dijo que lo primero que quería hacer era conocerte.- Le explicó Mike sonriendo levemente.

-Gracias por ayudar a este cabeza hueca con sus estudios. Yo siempre le decía que dejase de escribirme por mensajes cuando se encontraba en clases, pero nunca me hacía caso, y aunque ya no nos vemos mucho por eso y por lo de tu entrenamiento, estoy muy agradecido contigo Erwin. Mike no es alguien que suela apegarse a la gente, y realmente necesitaba un amigo tan bueno como tú. Si supieras cuánto ha cambiado desde que te conoció, ahora es un parlanchín.- Nanaba le sonrió ampliamente, por lo general era un joven calmado, pero Mike le había platicado tanto de su gran amigo Erwin, que realmente estaba entusiasmado de llegar a conocerlo.

Erwin casi ni prestó atención a las palabras de ese joven, su mente quedó en blanco en cuanto escuchó la palabra “novio”. Tanto esfuerzo, tanto pensar, tantos nervios, y resultó que Mike ya tenía pareja. Erwin realmente se había planteado la posibilidad de que Mike estuviese interesado en él, pero al final todo estaba en su ilusa imaginación, y Mike solo lo veía como un buen amigo. Todo el cariño y atenciones, las daba de manera amistosa, jamás tuvo intereses románticos hacia él.

-Nanaba, por favor, no me hagas quedar en vergüenza con Erwin.- Sentenció Mike fingiendo seriedad, ante las reveladoras palabras de su novio.

-¡Oh vamos! Tú mismo me dijiste que sentías a Erwin como un hermano, no hay secretos entre familia.- Nanaba rio levemente y Mike sonrió. Otro balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza de Erwin, todo lo que él pensaba que era amor, eran muestras de cariño fraternal. Ahora comprendía, como Mike al principio pasaba más pendiente de su teléfono que de las clases. Ahora todo cobraba cierto irónico y cruel sentido, que Erwin no se explicaba cómo no se había dado cuenta antes, aun si Mike no se lo había contado.

-Lo siento, recordé que debo hacer algo. Te veo luego Mike, por favor excúsame con el profesor en clases.- Se dirigió a su amigo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para fingir indiferencia ante la noticia. –Fue un placer, Nanaba, espero que otro día podamos conversar con más calma.- Dicho esto, Erwin salió huyendo de allí a lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, inconscientemente dirigiéndose a su lugar de encuentro con Levi, que resultó estar vacío como siempre y siendo así, rompió en llanto. Pero no lloraba por el hecho de que Mike tuviese pareja en sí, lloraba porque se sentía estúpido; al haberse ilusionado de la nada. Se sentía patético, al pensar que una persona como él, podría llegar a gustarle a alguien como Mike. Se sentía ridículo, comparando su enorme cuerpo con el bien formado y delicado de Nanaba. ¿Cómo pudo haber llegado a pensar que tenía una oportunidad con Mike? ¿Cómo pudo haber llegado a confundir amistad incondicional con amor? ¿Cómo podría competir un nerd perezoso como él, con un hermoso y esbelto bailarín como Nanaba? Se sentía estúpido, muy estúpido. Una persona como él, no tenía derecho a pensar en el amor, era de lo que se había convencido desde la primera vez que lo rechazaron cruelmente, y se había permitido bajar la guardia con Mike.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Levi escuchó todo aquello en silencio, pero muy sorprendido. Ahí estuvo él tanto tiempo preocupado de que Mike le fuese “a quitar a Erwin” y resultaba que el hombre ya tenía pareja. Luego se sintió culpable, porque al escuchar la noticia sus ánimos subieron más de lo que deberían, en lugar de estar preocupado por el sufrimiento de Erwin. Aunque escuchar cómo Erwin se despreciaba a sí mismo y se comparaba con el novio del bigotón, realmente le enfadó.

-¿Qué necesidad tienes de compararte? Da igual si el novio de la jirafa es un Adonis o un adefesio, la realidad era que él ya estaba enamorado de alguien más y eso no te hace a ti menos que nadie.- Le reprendió con seriedad y con esa manera tan directa que si bien podía resultar hiriente, era lo mejor. Para Levi, nada se solucionaba diciéndole a un persona lo que quería escuchar, sino la verdad, por difícil que fuera.

-Levi…- Erwin quedó helado con aquellas duras palabras, pero siendo Levi, sabía que tenía razón. Levi jamás decía nada tan cruel a menos que fuese la realidad, por eso a Erwin no le ofendía o entristecía nada de lo que él decía nunca en ese tono. Pero eso no quitaba que estuviese realmente deprimido, al ver por segunda vez un amor que apenas nacía, ser arrancado de raíz y aplastado; sin darle oportunidad para crecer.

-Sé que no te gustará que te diga esto pero. Ahora que sabes la verdad, hay muchas decisiones que debes tomar, rubio. El bigotón es un buen amigo sea como sea, no creo que sea buena idea que pierdas esa amistad, puesto que él ni siquiera se imaginaba que estabas enamorado de él. – Levi no podía creer que estuviera defendiendo al tipo ese, pero pensaba en que era lo mejor para Erwin, quien necesitaba de todos los amigos que pudiese tener.

-Sí, tienes razón, Mike no tiene la culpa de lo que yo mismo creé en mi imaginación.- Admitió Erwin agachando la cabeza, tratando de seguir conteniendo el llanto que amenazaba por regresar.

-Tampoco creo que debas seguir haciendo ejercicios.- Ante esto, Erwin le volteó a ver sorprendido. –Comenzaste por las razones equivocadas, por eso estabas sufriendo tanto. El día que decidas que quieras bajar de peso, debe de ser por ti mismo y no para agradarle a nadie más, sino, no valdrá la pena y será una tortura para ti.- Erwin recordó que eso mismo le había dicho Mike antes de comenzar, y también Hanji cuando le contó la noticia. Ahora entendía, él se había estado esforzando solo para según él, agradarle a Mike; por eso se le hacía tan difícil, lo sentía como una obligación. –Y si algún día decides bajar por ti, yo te apoyaré Erwin.-

Levi tenía razón en todo, le decía esas palabras con una escalofriante seriedad, pero extrañamente, Erwin sintió una especie de cariño en lo que decía. Y en ese momento, recordó la confesión que Levi le había hecho. Le había asegurado que lo amaba, y había aceptado su amistad, pensó que probablemente Levi también se había sentido mal, igual que él se debió de haber sentido mal, pero nunca se le notó, y él estaba allí haciendo un gran drama. De nuevo se sintió patético, siempre terminaba quedando en ridículo de una u otra manera.

-Gracias Levi, realmente eres mi ángel. No sé qué haría sin ti.- Erwin logró sonreír levemente. Ante aquellas palabras, Levi se levantó y no le importó más tener que controlar sus impulsos, por primera vez, atrapó a Erwin entre sus brazos, estrechándolo fuertemente.

-Tú mereces ser feliz…-

 

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaro: Antes de que alguien venga a joderme con que en el canon Nanaba es mujer. Yo me quedé con la idea de cuando no sabíamos qué diantres era, y siempre me gustó pensar que era hombre, no me desagrada como mujer y la pareja MikexNanaba en cualquier versión me gusta mucho. Aquí quise que fuese hombre, porque será algo importante más adelante en el fic, tal vez lo descubran dentro de muchos meses, pero lo sabrán.  
> Ahora sí:  
> BOOOOOM!!!!! ¿Inesperado cierto? Jajajaja. Solo un par de personas lograron dar en el clavo o no exactamente, pero estuvieron muy muy cerca con sus teorías. Lo que me dio bastante risa de las teorías que hicieron, fue que me di cuenta de lo acostumbradas que están todas a los yaoi cliché. Cosas como que iba a aparecer Eren a quedarse con Levi. (Please no me vuelvan a poner eso, se me revuelve el estómago de solo pensarlo, NUNCA verán Rirenereri escrito por mí NEVERSH!) o que Mike iba a rechazar cruelmente a Erwin, y cosas por el estilo. Así que me siento tranquila de que mi historia se está saliendo de lo que es común :)   
> Ojalá ya dejen de odiar a mi gordito.  
> Esta vez también recibí muchos reviews, aunque me deprime un poco que algunas de las personas que comenzaron a leer y dejaron sus comentarios al principio ya no lo volvieron a hacer. También tengo sentimientos encontrados, porque en tan solo 6 capítulos MLPoC, alcanzó más de la mitad de los comentarios que tuvo Dancing on a Highwire en 21 capítulos, eso me hace feliz porque el fic tiene buena recepción; pero o sea Dancing por kami-sama! Es mi mejor fic y nadie lo quiso leer x’D me siento mal por eso jajajaja. De verdad, si no lo han leído les ruego que lo hagan, no se van a arrepentir y tal vez les sirva para entenderme un poco como escritora, yo no suelo poner nada solo porque sí, y ahí me estuvieron reclamando que porque Levi se tortura tanto con lo de ser homosexual, o sea! Quién de ustedes ha salido del closet tranquilamente un día sin volver a reprocharse por lo mismo? El que lo hizo tuvo suerte…  
> Como siempre a todas gracias! Y de verdad, comenten nada cuesta dejar una opinión no sean tacañas xDD  
> Y también reitero: si no le han dado like a mi página Izuspp en Face, háganlo, porque todos los capítulos vienen con dibujo y me gustaría que los vieran para que se den una idea más o menos de cómo se ven las cosas (aunque mis dibujos feos no las logren retratar a como yo lo veo en mi cabeza u_u)  
> Les quiero! Me hacen muy feliz leyendo mi fic. Abrazos!  
> ~Izu~


	8. Un mar de emociones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias:  
> -Mención de temas de índole sexual.  
> -OoC hasta vomitar.  
> ¡Hola! Gracias por esperar para esta actualización. Ha terminado mi castigo por que nadie quiso leer mi nuevo fic jajaja, bueno, no se les puede obligar. Aunque es algo frustrante que a uno lo sigan por solo una historia… En fin, como les he venido comentando en mi página de Face, estoy pasando por un bloqueo raro, producto de escribir tres fics a la vez y pensar en la trama de dos. No sé si lo han notado (si es que han leído los otros) pero cada uno tiene un estilo de narración algo distinto, y también la personalidad de los personajes –valga la redundancia- es distinta, así que hacer el “switch” de uno a otro y a otro se me ha complicado. Es mi culpa lo sé, pero me he saturado un poco y nada de lo que escribo me está saliendo como quiero, así que me disculparán si este capítulo no es tan bueno como el anterior.  
> Igual espero que lo logren disfrutar. Y ya saben, voy lento pero seguro. Este capítulo tiene poco más de trecemil palabras, así que ¡prepárense para leer!

**Capítulo 8**

**Un mar de emociones**

 

Levi se sentía como en el cielo, su cuerpo se movió involuntariamente para abrazar a Erwin, mas luego cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Finalmente, había logrado romper la barrera de la distancia física, y aunque Erwin no correspondió el abrazo, tampoco le apartó. El corazón de Levi comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, como el rubio estaba sentado y él estaba de pie, sus rostros también habían quedado muy cerca. Levi podía aspirar el aroma del cabello de Erwin, podía jurar que olía a chicle, era un aroma bastante dulce.

Apretó con mucha más fuerza, hundiendo sus brazos en la suave superficie del cuerpo de su amado, por mucho tiempo había deseado poderlo tocar, siempre se preguntó cómo se sentiría, y ahora que lo comprobaba, su imaginación no había estado ni un poco cerca de la experiencia real. Todo el cuerpo de Erwin era cálido y mullido, a Levi le parecía que era muy cómodo. Hubiese querido estar así por siempre, solo disfrutando de la agradable textura y el delicado aroma que provenía de él, pero temiendo parecer un aprovechado, se separó del rubio, para volver a su posición inicial, de rodillas frente a él.

-No merezco tu amistad Levi…- Repitió el rubio, logrando sonreírle una vez más.

-No digas más estupideces, rubio. O de lo contrario harás que me enfade.- Levi le amenazó en tono de broma. –Ya que no hemos ido a clases, ¿te gustaría que pasáramos el resto de la tarde juntos? Al menos hasta que sea la hora de que entres a trabajar.- Sugirió Levi viendo que Erwin ya estaba mucho más calmado.

-Eso me gustaría mucho, Levi. Aunque a decir verdad, por todo esto, me salté el almuerzo y estoy realmente hambriento.- Admitió algo avergonzado. Ya que le había pasado el shock de todo lo recientemente ocurrido, un hambre voraz le atacó.

-Bueno, puesto que ya no estarás haciendo dieta, no veo problema alguno en que vayas a almorzar. Si te parece bien, te acompañaré.- Levi sonrió y convinieron en que sería el hombre más bajo el que escogiera el lugar, así al menos Erwin se aseguraría de consumir algo que no contribuyera a seguir agregando kilos a su cuerpo. El que se hubiese rendido a la idea de adelgazar, no significaba que deseaba seguir engordando, simplemente debía intentar mantenerse en el peso en el que ya estaba.

Cuando se dirigían al restaurante que Levi había sugerido, el teléfono de Erwin comenzó a timbrar. Observó el nombre en la pantalla y su semblante se ensombreció, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Levi. Al ver que no contestaba, el más bajo le arrebató el celular de las manos, observó el nombre de Mike, y antes de que el rubio pudiese hacer algo, contestó:

-Escucha gigantón, Erwin está muy ocupado en este momento. Mañana se verán en la universidad, así que no molestes.- Erwin se quedó helado al escucharlo, y del otro lado Mike estaba igual.

_“¿Quién eres?”_

-Levi Ackerman. Ahora mismo nos dirigimos a un lugar muy importante, así que no llames más. No te preocupes, Erwin estará bien conmigo.- Se dejó decir orgulloso. En cierto modo, Levi sentía como si hubiese ganado una competencia frente a Mike, y tuvo que alardear al respecto, aunque técnicamente nunca hubo competencia alguna.

“Bien, dile a Erwin que lo llamaré en la noche, hay algo importante que debo consultarle. Y Levi, cuídalo por favor.”

-Eso no tienes que pedirlo mostachón. Es lo que he pensado hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.- Habiendo dicho eso Levi le colgó y le entregó el teléfono de vuelta a su dueño.

-¡Levi! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Le reprochó molesto y a la vez preocupado.

-Porque tú no pensabas contestar, y si no lo hacías el gigantón iba a seguir molestándonos toda la tarde. Erwin, el tipo dijo que llamaría de nuevo en la noche, espero que puedas sobrellevar esto, recuerda que también debes seguirlo viendo en la universidad.-

-Lo sé. Pero no te preocupes por mí Levi, simplemente haré como si esto no hubiese ocurrido. Te prometo que no me deprimiré ni nada por el estilo. Estaré bien.-

-En todo caso, si necesitas hablar con alguien, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, rubio.- Levi se esforzó por sonreírle una vez más, gesto que Erwin apreció en demasía. Pensaba que debía ser fuerte en esa situación, ya que Levi probablemente hubo pasado lo mismo cuando él no pudo corresponder a sus sentimientos, y allí estaba, hermoso y radiante como un sol que iluminaba la oscuridad de su vida. Si no podía ser fuerte por él mismo, lo sería para no decepcionar a Levi.

Los hombres fueron a almorzar y pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, Levi aprovechó para distraer a Erwin de todo lo recientemente ocurrido, contándole sobre la preparación de varios postres. Pasaron un rato muy ameno, y Erwin realmente se relajó. El rubio no podía dejar de pensar que Levi realmente era como un protector, que desde que había llegado a su vida lo único que hacía era salvarle, fuese física o mentalmente.

El rubio fue a trabajar y allí decidió no comentarle nada de lo ocurrido a Hanji nuevamente, no era que no confiase en ella, pero probablemente se ganaría un sermón o su lástima; y no quería ninguno de los dos. Decidió que la situación de Mike quedaría como un secreto entre él y Levi únicamente, al menos hasta que dejara de doler y se convirtiera en una anécdota graciosa.

Llegada la noche, cuando Erwin se encontraba en su casa, Mike cumplió lo que dijo y le llamó. Pero Erwin, que no quería preocuparlo y por supuesto, tampoco iba a decirle la verdad, le mintió; diciéndole que Levi tenía algo personal que consultar con él y por ello le había acompañado, saltándose sus clases. Mike no quedó del todo contento con aquella explicación, pero luego pensó que Erwin no tenía ningún motivo para mentirle, así que decidió confiar en sus palabras.

-Mike, hay algo que quiero decirte. Decidí que no seguiré con el ejercicio.- Erwin cambió el tema, afrontando la incómoda situación de comunicarle a su amigo de la decisión que había tomado ese día.

_“¿Eh? Pero ¿por qué, Erwin? No me parece que debas rendirte tan pronto, sabes que yo te apoyaré todo el tiempo”_

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, pero esto, simplemente no es para mí. Me conformo con intentar seguir comiendo saludablemente, así al menos no subiré más de peso.-

_“Si es lo que deseas, no tengo porqué oponerme. Pero Erwin, de todas maneras la oferta seguirá en pie, en cualquier momento si deseas intentarlo de nuevo…”_

-¿Crees que lo necesito, Mike? Dímelo sinceramente, ¿piensas que estoy tan mal que deba bajar de peso?- Al menos eso debía saber, Erwin no pudo soportar más esa incógnita, sabía que Hanji no tenía problema con su peso, Levi tampoco, pero aunque supiera que no tenía oportunidad con Mike, al menos debía saber directamente si todo el asunto de adelgazar fue algo que él se formó en su cabeza, o si realmente Mike pensaría mejor de él si lo hiciera.

_“No lo creo. Es decir, mientras te mantengas saludable, ¿por qué habrías de bajar de peso? Ya te lo había dicho Erwin, si lo haces, debe ser por ti y no por los demás”_

-No me refiero a eso. Mike…- Erwin tragó saliva, bastante nervioso por el hecho de preguntárselo directamente. - … ¿piensas que estar gordo me hace ver mal? –

 _“De hecho pienso que eres bastante apuesto, Erwin. No sabría decirte si adelgazando te verías mejor, ya que no te he visto así, pero siempre me has parecido un hombre bien parecido. Mucho más desde que compraste ropa nueva, tienes una confianza que no te había visto antes y eso ayuda mucho sobre la percepción que los demás tenemos sobre ti.”_ Mike no tenía problema alguno en ser completamente sincero cuando se lo proponía, y mucho menos si se trataba de Erwin.

-¿Es en serio? Jamás me lo hubiese esperado…- Erwin se había sonrojado de sobremanera con aquellas palabras. Nunca imaginó que otras personas pudiesen pensar así de él, además de su padre o Hanji, y que Mike, quera un hombre en extremo atractivo se lo dijera, era un halago al cual no estaba acostumbrado.

 _“Así es, no entiendo por qué lo dudas. De hecho, Nanaba me dijo que le parecías muy apuesto y encantador, incluso bromeó conmigo diciéndome que no le engañara contigo.”_ Mike soltó una carcajada divertida, luego de su comentario. Pero para Erwin, se sintió como una punzada en el corazón, no por el hecho de recordar su amor frustrado y de que Mike ya tenía a alguien en su vida, sino porque a su amigo le parecía risible la sola idea de llegar a estar con él. Esa fue la percepción de Erwin, no se detuvo a pensar que probablemente a Mike le parecía gracioso por el hecho de que amaba demasiado a Nanaba, como para engañarlo con quien fuese. Para Erwin, fue como si le estuviesen comparando con aquel bailarín y obviamente, él tenía las de perder.

-Gracias Mike, me iré a dormir ahora, nos vemos mañana.- Se despidió con un tono de voz totalmente apagado, que no pudo disimular, pero para su suerte, Mike se lo atribuyó a que probablemente ya estaba quedándose dormido.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Al día siguiente, Mike le preguntó a su amigo, si podían salir juntos el fin de semana, ya que su novio Nanaba se lo había solicitado porque el día anterior no habían podido hablar cómodamente, e insistentemente le convenció de hacerle la invitación. A Erwin no le hacía nada de gracia la idea, seguía dolido, después de todo, no era algo que se iba a curar fácilmente. El dolor se había encajado en su pecho y tardaría un tiempo en desaparecer, más teniendo que ver a Mike todos los días. Pero luego pensó, en que debía ser fuerte, en que le había hecho esa promesa a su amigo Levi; debía dejar de ser un perdedor y no tenerse autocompasión, afrontaría sus problemas. Por lo que terminó aceptando.

El fin de semana llegó, y Erwin le indicó a Hanji que no podía verse con ella ya que tenía otras cosas qué hacer. Hubiese deseado invitarla también, para no sentirse como el mal tercio entre la pareja de rubios, pero Mike le había solicitado que acudiera él solo, ya que había algo que querían contarle a él únicamente. Por lo que su amiga, le dijo que no había problema, y decidió llamar nuevamente a Moblit para que la acompañase ese día a ver a Shadis en la pastelería.

Erwin había quedado de verse con Mike y su novio, en el centro comercial en el cual había ido de compras con Levi. Apenas llegó al lugar, una sonrisa leve se dibujó en su rostro, al recordar ese día y todo lo que había ocurrido. De hecho, llevaba puesta una de las mejores combinaciones de toda la ropa que había comprado ese día, pensó que si iba a verse con ellos, al menos debía de ir bien presentado para no desentonar tanto ante la belleza de aquellos dos hombres. Esperó frente a la fuente en la que Levi le estuvo esperando el otro día, nuevamente los recuerdos de esa ocasión le invadieron, rememoraba lo apuesto que el hombre de cabello negro se veía ese día y no podía evitar sonreír una vez más. Pensó que él mismo era afortunado, a pesar de ser un hombre estéticamente despreciable a los ojos de los demás, estaba rodeado de gente que era hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Mike y Nanaba se presentaron poco después de que Erwin hubiese llegado, ambos lucían radiantes, y Erwin no pudo evitar pensar que realmente hacían buena pareja. Mike con su varonil figura, y Nanaba tenía una muy delicada, a pesar de ser hombre, pero eso solo los hacía encajar a la perfección. Llegaron tomados de las manos, lo cual le sorprendió bastante, ya que no era común ver a dos hombres tan campantes en esa situación, incluso las personas se les quedaban viendo, algunos curiosos, otros indignados. Aún en tiempos modernos, las relaciones de ese tipo no habían sido completamente aceptadas y la mayoría de las personas las censuraban.

-¡Hola, Erwin!- Saludó enérgicamente el rubio más bajo, ofreciéndole su mano nuevamente, mientras le sonreía con amplitud. Erwin correspondió al saludo, mas las palabras no salieron de su boca, se sentía algo apenado, ya que aún se continuaba comparando con él.

-Gracias por aceptar Erwin, este tipo no paraba de insistir, espero no haberte comprometido a algo incómodo para ti.- Dijo Mike, mientras le daba un abrazo a modo de saludo, como ya se le había hecho costumbre.

-Para nada, a decir verdad me alegra mucho el poder salir con ustedes.- No era cierto, pero Erwin no podía permitirse demostrarlo. El abrazo de Mike se sentía como si quemara, en otras circunstancias probablemente hubiese sentido su cuerpo inundarse de aquella hermosa calidez, pero siendo las condiciones como lo eran, solo podía sentir dolor, ante el toque de quien jamás estaría a su lado.

Los tres se dirigieron a una heladería, ya que Nanaba les dijo que desde hacía días deseaba comer un helado. Siendo bailarín, debía cuidar su figura muy bien, y por ello no le permitían darse ese tipo de gustos muy seguido, pero a como se los indicó, allí no estaban su representante ni su entrenador, así que podía darse ese lujo y nadie le reclamaría. Erwin una vez más, se sintió bastante débil, a comparación de ese joven, él podía comer un galón de helado de una sola vez sin el menor reparo, y de hecho era algo que hacía muy a menudo.

En el lugar, Mike pidió un sencillo cono de helado con una bola de vainilla y otra de chocolate, pero tanto Erwin como Nanaba, compraron un banana split de cuatro sabores distintos de helado, con cubierta de chocolate, frutos secos, galleta y fresas en almíbar, tamaño agrandado. Erwin luego se arrepintió, se había dejado convencer por Nanaba, quien se veía como un dulce jovencito con enorme helado, en cambio él mismo se veía como un gordo glotón atiborrándose con un helado horriblemente grande y lleno de calorías.

-Mike, ¿qué era eso que querían contarme en privado? –Finalmente interrogó Erwin, ya que no aguantaba más el silencio incómodo que se había formado entre los tres, y ya estaba llamando la atención de ambos, con la velocidad en la que desaparecía su postre, debido a la ansiedad que le causaba la situación.

-¿Recuerdas la historia que te conté el otro día? La historia de mi pasado.-

-La recuerdo…-

-Te dije que aún hacía falta una parte por contarte, pues es la historia de cómo nos conocimos y terminamos juntos. Pensé en que tal vez podría compartirla contigo.-

-Eso significaría mucho para mí.- Erwin se había sorprendido, e incluso había parado de comer, para observar a la pareja. Era cierto, que iba a ser una tortura escuchar cómo se habían enamorado, pero no podía dejar de sentirse halagado sobre la confianza que Mike estaba depositando en él. Ya mucho había agradecido que le hubiese contado la historia de su vida, pero ahora le ofrecía abrirse por completo, y eso era algo a lo que Erwin no estaba acostumbrado. Tuvo sentimientos encontrados ya que le hacía muy feliz, comprobar que Mike en serio lo consideraba un amigo preciado, era lo que él siempre había querido, tener a alguien así; pero por otro lado, los sentimientos que había desarrollado por Mike, no desaparecerían de la noche a la mañana.

-¡Bien! Entonces te lo contaremos…- Agregó Nanaba con entusiasmo, mientras Mike le sonreía complacido al ver el ánimo que le causaba su amigo Erwin, por lo general su novio era muy calmo, pero no podía evitar comportarse de esa manera estando cerca de Erwin.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Mike había comenzado como trabajador sexual en el bar gay en el cual había sido contratado como stripper. Al principio se le había hecho muy difícil, el día que “perdió su virginidad”, siempre sería guardado en su memoria, como el día en el que perdió toda su dignidad. Además, fue en extremo doloroso. Quien le penetró por primera vez en su vida, fue el mismo dueño del bar, quien dijo que debía asegurarse de que “el terreno estuviese preparado”. Así que por varios días, tuvieron sesiones de sexo, a Mike le tocaban tanto turnos para ser el pasivo, como para ser el activo, a fin de que aprendiera todo sobre el arte de darle placer a un hombre.  

El dueño del bar le decía que sólo les ofrecía “material de calidad” a sus clientes, por lo que debía ser muy bien “entrenado”, de lo contrario, los clientes no estarían satisfechos. Y con tal de ganar el dinero que se le prometió, Mike decidió soportar todo aquello. Para su mala suerte, su gran atractivo y bien desarrollado cuerpo, sumado a su juventud, eran como un imán y todos los días había clientes que deseaban acostarse con él, una vez hubo comenzado.

A Mike no le agradaba nada de aquello en absoluto, ya que además de dejarse penetrar o tener que penetrar a desconocidos, debía “actuar”, como si lo estuviese disfrutando. Ya por sí solo, a él no le gustaba hablar, y era muy poco expresivo, pero tener que fingir para aquellos extraños era demasiado indignante para él. Además, quienes llegaban a solicitar sus servicios, no siempre eran hombres de buen ver, o que cumplieran las mínimas reglas de higiene personal; lo cual era una constante tortura para su muy desarrollado sentido del olfato.

Adicionalmente, en ocasiones a algunos clientes más atrevidos, les gustaba jugar al rol, y Mike se veía obligado a cumplir con sus enfermizos deseos. Muchas veces era humillado, obligado a hacer cosas realmente sucias, que le hacían sentirse miserable. El rubio era una persona que por más calamidades que estuviese pasando, nunca se desmoronaba, pero siempre que se veía obligado a deshacerse de su orgullo para recibir ese tipo de tratos, no podía evitar romper en llanto cuando estaba solo en su habitación. La vida había sido muy injusta con él, desde el momento en el que nació, pero en ese momento más que nunca, realmente se sentía solo y desamparado, y aunque estaba logrando recoger bastante dinero, que sabía le iba a llegar a servir para mejorar sus condiciones de vida; de momento estaba atrapado en aquella vida tan dañina.

A sus diecisiete años, Mike ya estaba habituado a llevar esa vida. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se había tenido que acostar con hombres desconocidos. E inclusive, ya muchos ni siquiera lo eran, ya que había muchos que se habían convertido en clientes frecuentes para él. El rubio se había hecho todo un experto en relaciones sexuales, había aprendido todo tipo de trucos para brindar placer, y también se le había hecho todo más sencillo con el paso del tiempo. Su trabajo en ese momento era más fácil y llevadero, ya no se sentía mal puesto que se había acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida, pero no significaba que le gustara. Siendo todo lo contrario, no había día que no deseara poder salir de allí, pero llegado a ese punto, se sentía atrapado, no quería volver a la construcción, que era lo único que había aprendido a hacer antes de ser stripper y trabajador sexual. Así que no conocía otra vida o modo de subsistir, además, aún le faltaban bastantes años para terminar sus estudios.

Y si bien, Mike ya se había resignado a ese estilo de vida, su estado de ánimo siempre era bajo, siempre estaba triste, aunque no se podía dar el lujo de demostrarlo, tampoco tenía nadie con quien compartirlo. Se le había hecho costumbre visitar el orfanato en donde creció, pero desde que había sido echado a la calle, aunque no le guardaba rencor a la señora Rowe, quien fue su madre por muchos años, ya no se sentía cómodo compartiéndole acerca de su vida. Se limitaba a llevar alimento y otros artículos que pudiesen necesitar, y jugaba con los niños, quienes lo veían como un hermano mayor. Así que Mike, continuaba estando totalmente solo en el mundo.

Hasta la noche en que todo eso cambió. Se encontraba dando su acostumbrado show, bailando sensualmente al son de la música, mientras los hombres le manoseaban e introducían billetes en su ajustada ropa interior, la cual no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Cuando desde la tarima donde estaba bailando, divisó en la barra del local, a un joven que por donde quisiera que se le viera, era un menor de edad. Y aunque él mismo lo era, eso no había sido un problema ya que se encontraba trabajando, pero él no estaba de acuerdo en que los menores de edad estuviesen en un lugar como ese, y consumiendo licor, además, no se explicaba cómo era que lo habían dejado entrar.

En cuanto su acto acabó, corrió a ponerse algo de ropa, y salió al bar, para encontrarse en la barra con ese jovencito. Estando a poca distancia, lo observó mejor y comprobó que el muchacho se veía bastante joven y era de apariencia delicada, casi femenino; le pareció bastante hermoso. A esas alturas, Mike ya había descubierto que las mujeres no le atraían en absoluto, pero jamás supo si era que ya había nacido así, o si fue a fuerza de acostarse únicamente con hombres; que le tomó el gusto solo al sexo masculino. Sabía que jamás se había interesado por nadie de ningún género, pero ya trabajando allí, en ocasiones llegaba a excitarse verdaderamente, ya que se sentía físicamente atraído por algunos de sus clientes, incluso había llegado a disfrutar el sexo en varias ocasiones. Por lo que al ver a ese muchacho, había podido opinar para sí mismo, que era de muy buen ver. Además, a pesar de que no estaba tan cerca, pudo olfatear el aroma de ese joven desde lejos, y era realmente embriagador. En su vida Mike jamás había olido a una persona que expidiera una esencia natural tan agradable.

-¡Oye! No es permitido que los menores de edad entren a este local.- Le dijo seriamente al llegar junto a él.

-¿Qué?- Mike no lo había notado, pero el muchacho estaba llorando, y al tomarlo por sorpresa, el joven solo acató a limpiar sus lágrimas, aunque ya era inútil esconder su llanto. Mike no supo qué hacer, se sintió bastante incómodo ante aquella situación, pero fuera como fuera, con problemas o no; sentía que era su deber moral, hacer que ese joven saliera de allí.

-Los menores de edad no deberían estar en los bares.- Le repitió con el mismo tono.

-Soy mayor de edad.- El rubio más bajo, se mostró algo molesto, y procedió a buscar en su billetera para sacar su identificación y entregársela a Mike. -¿Lo ves? Tengo diecinueve años y todo el derecho de estar acá.-

Mike no lo podía creer, ese joven no podía pasar por más de quince años, pero resultó ser inclusive dos años mayor que él mismo. No supo cómo reaccionar en el momento; se sentía avergonzado, e incluso llegó a sonrojarse mucho.

-Lamento la molestia…- Se disculpó mientras le entregaba su identificación de vuelta a Nanaba, según vio, que era el nombre de aquel muchacho.

-No, no, entiendo que estabas cumpliendo tu deber. Me pasa muy a menudo, y sé que mi apariencia no es la de un hombre adulto a pesar de mi edad. Por cierto, ¿te importaría tomar una cerveza conmigo? Tal vez, el destino te trajo a mí para hacerme compañía y distraerme un poco.- El joven cambió de actitud, y si bien no era todo alegría, se mostraba más ameno que anteriormente.

-Lo siento, yo sí soy menor de edad y no debería beber.- Nanaba no se podía creer que el sensual y varonil hombre que había visto bailando cuando llegó, era tan solo un adolescente. Incluso teniéndolo de cerca, daba la apariencia de tener al menos su misma edad.

-¡Vaya! Eso sí que es un problema. Y yo que estaba falto de compañía esta noche.- El joven suspiró y bebió de la cerveza que ya tenía en su mano.

-Si es eso lo que necesitas, también doy otro tipo de servicios, aparte del baile. El precio es bastante accesible también.- Mike había sido prácticamente entrenado para ir ofreciéndose, así que era lo único que podía hacer en respuesta a la petición de Nanaba.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no puedes beber licor, pero sí puedes tener sexo conmigo y cobrarme? Eso sí que es inesperado.- Esta vez pudo reír levemente. -Es un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Nanaba.- El joven extendió su mano.

-Mike…- El rubio más alto tomó la mano de Nanaba y tras dar un leve apretón, le haló para que le siguiera. Nanaba no se hizo de rogar, y le dejó que le guiara de la mano hasta la habitación.

Esa noche, fue la primera de muchas en las que Nanaba buscó los servicios de Mike, pero extrañamente se habían llegado a compenetrar bastante bien, inclusive llegando a entablar una amistad. Mike descubrió que Nanaba era un joven dulce e interesante. Le contó que trabajaba como bailarín de danza, de ahí lo delicado y bien formado de su cuerpo.  Por su parte, Nanaba se dio cuenta de que Mike era bastante serio y maduro para su edad. Era una agradable compañía, y si bien no hablaba mucho, era muy bueno escuchando, además podía incluso dar opiniones bastante sabias. Y en el sexo era un maestro, jamás había tenido un sexo tan bueno y esa fue la principal razón por la que continuó frecuentándolo.

Cuando ya habían pasado algunos meses, los rubios habían entablado una amistad verdadera, y se veían fuera del ambiente laboral de Mike. Nanaba incluso le ayudaba a estudiar, ya que a Mike nunca se le había dado muy bien y tampoco poseía mucho tiempo libre. Y fue así como poco a poco, se fueron tomando mucha más confianza, y un cariño especial comenzó a nacer entre ellos.

Para Mike, era la primera vez que alguien le hacía sentir de esa manera. Con Nanaba se sentía completo, sentía que al fin había dejado de estar solo, y tiempo después, comprendió que se había enamorado. Pero no fue capaz de decírselo, ya que no estaba seguro de que fuese a ser correspondido, después de todo, él solo era un adolescente al cual le faltaba bastante para acabar la secundaria, y trabajaba acostándose con otros hombres. ¿Quién amaría a alguien así? Era lo que siempre se cuestionaba.

Pero el rubio más alto, jamás se esperó que Nanaba fuese quien le iba a poner fin a la desgraciada vida que estaba llevando. Uno de tantos días, Mike se sinceró y terminó contándole acerca de lo mal que se sentía teniendo sexo por dinero, le confesó sobre todas las veces que había terminado llorando, y que constantemente se sentía sucio y sin valor debido a ello. Pero también, le dijo que con él todo era un alivio, que tener sexo con él, ganándose así su amistad, era lo mejor que le había llegado a pasar producto de aquella indignante labor.

-¡Haberlo dicho antes! Pensaba que hacías esto por gusto Mike. ¿Te gustaría trabajar en otra cosa?- Le ofreció el mayor mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

-¿Otro trabajo? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Mi entrenador tiene un gimnasio, y le está haciendo falta un asistente. Estoy seguro que te aceptaría si yo se lo pidiera. No tienes que saber nada, puedes aprender mientras trabajas, lo bueno es que posees un cuerpo envidiable, y es el único requisito para trabajar en un gimnasio, después de todo ¿qué cliente querría ir a un lugar en donde sus trabajadores no sean el ejemplo a seguir y la prueba de que sus métodos de ejercicio funcionan?- Nanaba rio levemente. –Pero en serio, si tú quieres puedo hablar con él mañana mismo, y no tendrás que trabajar aquí nunca más.-

Mike quedó petrificado ante tal ofrecimiento. Nadie jamás le había tendido una mano, y saber que salir de allí sería tan fácil. Era algo extraordinario, tanto que no lo creería hasta tener una confirmación, pero la esperanza que Nanaba había hecho crecer en ese momento dentro de él, era suficiente para sentirse casi eufórico de la alegría, sentimiento que jamás había experimentado. A causa de eso, el cuerpo de Mike prácticamente se movió solo, y envolvió a Nanaba entre sus brazos, apretándolo con fuerza.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!- Mike no podía contenerse, incluso sintió ganas de llorar. El mayor correspondió al abrazo e incluso comenzó a acariciar suavemente la cabeza de Mike, arrullándolo casi de manera maternal.

-No me agradezcas ahora, sino cuando tengas el trabajo.- El abrazo se deshizo, pero Nanaba procedió a posar una de sus manos sobre el rostro de Mike, acariciando su mejilla y mirándolo casi con adoración. –Querido Mike, de haber sabido que sufrías tanto, te hubiese sacado de aquí hace mucho tiempo.-

-Lo lamento, no suelo contarle estas cosas a nadie.- Se disculpó, mientras disfrutaba del cálido toque de las pequeñas manos e intentaba ignorar el fuerte repiqueteo de su corazón.

-¿Ah sí? Entonces soy el afortunado que se ha ganado tu confianza. Me pregunto ¿qué pude haber hecho para merecer tal honor?- Nanaba le sonrió dulcemente, sin dejar las caricias en el rostro del menor.

-Lo que yo me pregunto, es ¿qué hice yo para merecer a alguien como tú en mi vida?- Mike pudo sonreírle tímidamente, pero Nanaba le miró con seriedad, como si estuviese considerando sus palabras antes de continuar hablando.

 –Sé que no es buen momento para decirte esto Mike, pero creo que no puedo contenerme por mucho más tiempo. La verdad es que me he dado cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti.-Hizo una pausa solo para observar cómo los ojos de Mike se abrían en sorpresa y quedaba boquiabierto. –Perdona, no quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando porque acabo de ofrecerte un trabajo, pero…-

Antes de que Nanaba pudiese continuar, Mike le hizo callar estampando sus labios sobre la boca del mayor, besándole con desespero. Al principio Nanaba se sorprendió muchísimo, pero no tardó en corresponder ese beso que alargaron por bastante rato.

-¿Eso quiere decir que sientes lo mismo por mí?- Preguntó el mayor, a lo que Mike se sonrojó mucho y desvió la mirada. –Tomaré eso como un sí.- Le sonrió, para luego besarle nuevamente.

Días después de aquella confesión, Mike estrenaba nuevo trabajo y nuevo novio, acordaron intentar ser pareja, y más ahora que Mike no tenía que acostarse con otros hombres, podía serle fiel a Nanaba sin preocupación. En el gimnasio, comenzó como asistente, limpiando, dando mantenimiento, y ayudándole a los clientes a usar las máquinas. Pero con el tiempo, a punta de observación, Mike incluso aprendió las rutinas de ejercicios, y les ayudaba también con eso.

El dueño del gimnasio, al notar aquello, le ofreció enseñarle todo lo que había que saber para trabajar como instructor, y Mike aceptó gustoso. En poco tiempo, ya trabajaba como instructor e incluso su paga había mejorado. La vida del rubio había dado un cambio radical, y todo había sido gracias a Nanaba, quien se presentó ante él brindándole apoyo, amor y sostén. No podía ser más feliz, o al menos eso pensaba, ya que el día en el que al fin se graduó de secundaria, Nanaba le invitó a comer a un restaurante bastante elegante, y fue allí donde frente a las curiosas miradas del resto de comensales, se arrodilló frente a él, exponiendo una caja con una bonita argolla de oro, y pidiéndole su mano en matrimonio.

Mike aceptó emocionado, aunque bien sabían que eso era algo meramente simbólico, ya que en ese país no podían contraer nupcias. A pesar de haber aceptado, sabiendo que la única manera de poder casarse era salir a otro país, Mike le pidió a Nanaba que le diera tiempo para cumplir su sueño de ser editor, una vez que hubiese terminado la universidad, y que pudieran reunir el dinero suficiente, se irían, a unir sus vidas para siempre. Hasta ese entonces, guardarían sus anillos y se esforzarían mucho diariamente, para cumplir su deseo de casarse.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Erwin escuchó todo el relato de su amigo y el novio de este en silencio, le pareció una tierna historia de amor, y luego se sintió un poco avergonzado consigo mismo, de haber pensado que tenía una oportunidad de estar con Mike, siendo que este había vivido tanto junto a su pareja, claro que Erwin no tenía manera de saberlo, pero de igual forma le dio un poco de pena, llegar a pensar que él podía competir con lo que Nanaba había sido para Mike. Entonces, por un breve instante, Erwin pensó en Levi, Nanaba era para Mike, un ángel protector que había llegado a cambiar su vida, a apoyarlo y estar a su lado. Erwin encontró cierta semejanza con Levi, si bien aún no eran muy unidos y no se conocían a profundidad, Levi había llegado a su vida sólo para hacerle bien.

-Es una historia impresionante. Les agradezco el tenerme la confianza para compartirla conmigo, les prometo que nada saldrá de mi boca.- Erwin fue capaz de sonreírles levemente, aunque no era una sonrisa hipócrita, simplemente, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados en ese momento. –Entonces están comprometidos. ¡Eso es genial! Les deseo mucha suerte y que puedan cumplir su sueño.-

-Gracias Erwin, y estoy seguro de que se cumplirá, todo gracias a ti.- Contestó Nanaba, sonriéndole ampliamente.

-¿A mí? No comprendo.-

-Has estado ayudando al cabeza hueca de Mike con sus estudios, y ha mejorado mucho. Como sabrás, la universidad de Sina es la mejor, pero también es muy costosa, sin su beca, Mike no podría estudiar allí y si reprobaba alguna asignatura, su beca le sería removida. Estoy agradecido contigo Erwin, porque desinteresadamente ayudaste a mi Mike, y gracias a ello, estamos más cerca de cumplir nuestros sueños. Además, como te lo había comentado, Mike ha logrado cambiar mucho gracias a que tiene alguien más con quien contar. Te debemos mucho Erwin.- Nanaba posó una de sus delicadas manos sobre la regordeta mano de Erwin que reposaba sobre la mesa, y amplió su sonrisa. Erwin le miró y luego a Mike, ambos le dedicaban esas hermosas sonrisas que hicieron que la calidez subiera por su cuerpo. Se sintió honrado y halagado ante aquellas palabras, nadie nunca le había agradecido antes por alguna ayuda que hubiese brindado, a pesar de que él siempre se desvivía por asistir a los demás en todo lo que podía.

-Yo, no sé qué decir. No tenía idea que era algo tan importante.-

-Erwin, cualquier cosa que necesites o si solo requieres de alguien con quien charlar, sabes que estamos aquí para ti. Eres como un hermano para mí, y aunque no se conocían, Nanaba también te tiene mucho cariño. En cierto modo, nos sentimos como si fueras parte de nuestra familia, así que por favor, cuenta siempre con nosotros para lo que sea.-  

Erwin se preguntaba qué era esa sensación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Era una inexplicable felicidad, que antes no había experimentado. Erwin no sabía lo que era tener amigos, salvo por Hanji pero ella era siempre toda alegría y relajación, nunca había estado en una situación tan dramática como aquella, sentía una alegría muy distinta a la que había sentido cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de Mike; era un tipo de apego y cariño diferentes hacia él. Finalmente comprendió, que así era cómo se sentía tener amigos, amigos de verdad.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, Hanji llegaba a la pastelería de Shadis junto a su amigo Moblit como ya lo habían hecho muchas veces. La mujer ya le había confesado hacía algún tiempo cuál era el motivo de sus constantes visitas, que ya se habían reducido únicamente a los fines de semana, por insistencia de Moblit quien convenció a Hanji que comer tantos dulces era malo para su salud. Y aunque era cierto, la verdad era que el pobre muchacho no sabía cómo decirle a ella que no tenía oportunidad con el pastelero, además, no le convenía. Cuando supo que ella estaba enamorada de Shadis, se sintió bastante deprimido, pero aun así continuó acompañándola; mas luego al ver la realidad de la situación, se alivió bastante, comprobando que el hombre definitivamente no estaba interesado en ella.

-Enanín, ¡hola!- Hanji saludó a Levi efusivamente, en cuanto fue a tomarles su orden.

-Cuatro-ojos, ya estoy harto de que pases más tiempo aquí que en tu casa, ¿hasta cuándo piensas continuar viniendo acá?- Levi estaba algo aburrido, y pensó que sería divertido meterse con ella para variar, aprovechando que Erwin no estaba allí.

-Levi, Levi. Deberías tratarme mejor, soy un cliente importante de tu pastelería.- La mujer ni se inmutó con el comentario del pastelero, aunque Moblit había quedado boquiabierto al escuchar al pequeño hombre insultar de esa manera a Hanji.

-No puede importarme menos, además la pastelería es del viejo, no mía.-

-Bueno, entonces hazlo por la información importante sobre Erwin, que tengo para ti.- La mujer le miró con la burla reflejada en todo su rostro. Levi arqueó una ceja algo incrédulo, lo más probable era que Hanji estaba jugando con él.

-No trates de engañarme mujer, no caeré en tus bromas.-

-No es ningún engaño, pero puesto que es algo que beneficiará a mi amigo, te lo diré de todos modos.- Moblit les miraba sin decir nada, ya que no entendía aquella conversación. El joven no tenía idea del porqué Hanji y ese pastelero se comportaban tan amigables, o porqué el hombre de cabello negro se iría a interesar en información sobre Erwin. Moblit aún no se sentía cercano a ninguno de los amigos de Hanji, únicamente se reunían en los almuerzos y al parecer ninguno de los tres hombres platicaba demasiado, por lo que sus comidas por lo general se resumían a escuchar el constante parloteo de Hanji acerca de cualquier tema. Eso le hizo deprimirse un poco, había tanto que él no sabía sobre la mujer que amaba, y ella tampoco se lo compartía, se cuestionaba si realmente iba a poder ser capaz de lograr que ella se fijara en él.

-Suéltalo de una vez, no me hagas perder el tiempo aquí, que estoy trabajando.- Levi intentaba disimular su curiosidad con esa agria actitud.

-Solo pensé que te interesaba saber, que el catorce de este mes, es el cumpleaños de Erwin. Y da la casualidad de que es un fin de semana, por lo que si quieres, no sé, invitarlo a salir contigo, te dejaré la oportunidad. Pero sino, Mike y yo le haremos una fiesta.-

-¡Lo haré! No se te ocurra invitarlo a nada ese día.- Levi ni siquiera lo pensó, una emoción repentina le embargó, faltaba sólo una semana y tenía que pensar en una buena idea para celebrar con él.

-De acuerdo, entonces te dejaré el camino libre. Ahora si me disculpas, iré al baño.- La mujer se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió al baño que casualmente había que pasar al lado de la puerta que daba a la cocina para llegar allí, situación que ella aprovechaba para asomarse por el vidrio de la puerta y con suerte podría ver a Shadis. Levi sabía que ella probablemente ni siquiera tenía ganas de usar el inodoro, simplemente lo hacía para poder ver a su jefe. Y ya que le había dado un dato tan importante, decidió que aunque ella no lo supiera, le devolvería el favor.

-¡Oye! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a permitir que la cuatro-ojos continúe viniendo a ver al viejo? Si no te apresuras a confesarle tus sentimientos, hablaré con el calvo para que tengan una cita y perderás tu oportunidad.- El hecho de que Moblit estuviese enamorado de Hanji, era evidente hasta para Levi, ya lo había podido notar, incluso llegó a pensar que ese tipo era realmente un perdedor, ya que no hacía su jugada e incluso la acompañaba al “territorio enemigo”. Aunque prácticamente Hanji tenía nula oportunidad de acercarse a Keith, era algo que el joven de cabello castaño no tenía por qué saber, así que Levi decidió darle un pequeño empujón.

Cuando Hanji regresó del baño, notó que Moblit se encontraba extrañamente serio y pensativo, ella la mayor parte del tiempo se hacía de la vista gorda con muchas cosas, pero no quería decir que no se percatara de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, salvo por el hecho de que Moblit estaba interesado en ella, definitivamente, ni siquiera se lo imaginaba. Pero al ver la actitud de su amigo, le invadió la curiosidad.

-¿Qué ocurre Moblit? ¿Levi te comió la lengua cuando me fui?- Intentó bromear.

-Señorita Hanji, hay algo importante que debo decirte, es muy difícil para mí, pero espero que lo puedas comprender.- Moblit se encontraba muy nervioso, pero ya había tomado una decisión.

-¿Ah sí? ¿De qué se trata?- Hanji no se imaginaba qué podía ser eso tan importante, como para que Moblit se dirigiera a ella tan seriamente.

-Lo que yo quería decirte… era… que…- El joven tragó grueso, apretó los puños y finalmente casi escupió lo que tenía que decir. -…¡debes dejar de venir a la pastelería, ya que no tienes oportunidad con ese hombre! El tipo no está interesado en ti, y además es muy viejo, no puedes seguir haciéndote daño de esa forma. Entiéndelo por favor.- Hanji quedó estupefacta, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, inclusive su boca llegó a abrirse un poco.

El incómodo silencio se le hacía eterno a Moblit, cuyo corazón sentía que quería salirse de su pecho, y comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle soltado la verdad con tan poco tacto.

-Lo entiendo.- Finalmente Hanji habló, mostrando una melancólica sonrisa. –A decir verdad, es algo que ya sabía, pero intenté ser optimista. Gracias Moblit, supongo que lo que necesitaba era que alguien me lo dijera directamente.- Hanji amplió su sonrisa. –Prometo que no insistiré, y no volveré a esta pastelería, o al menos no con esas intenciones. Te lo agradezco.-

-No, ¡no me lo agradezcas! Discúlpame por decírtelo de ese modo, es solo que ya no podía soportar esta situación.- Confesó avergonzado, desviando la mirada.

-¡Eres un buen amigo Moblit! Me alegro de tenerte a mi lado.- Aquella palabra había caído como un balde de agua fría, pero Moblit siempre había sido bastante optimista también, y viendo el lado positivo de las cosas, si Hanji le consideraba un buen amigo para ella, al menos era un comienzo, eso era mejor que ser sólo su compañero de clase.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _“Erwin, me gustaría que nos viéramos mañana.”_ Fue el mensaje que recibió el rubio el viernes por la noche, mientras se encontraba inmerso leyendo un libro, acompañado de un chocolate caliente con malvaviscos y una bolsa de frituras.

_“¿Mañana?”_

_“Es tu cumpleaños ¿cierto? Tengo un obsequio para ti_.” Levi era siempre tan directo, que no había manera de que Erwin pudiese negarse a nada de lo que le solicitaba. No tenía idea de cómo era que Levi se había enterado de que era su cumpleaños, pero ante tal ofrecimiento, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente. Salvo por Hanji, nunca había recibido obsequios de parte de alguien más que no fuese su padre, o no al menos desde que había crecido, ya que de niño los amigos de su padre eran generosos con él, pero cuando creció y dejó de parecerles un adorable niño rechoncho, para pasar a ser un adolescente con sobre peso, y luego un adulto obeso, perdieron el interés en él por completo; y ya con costos y le saludaban por cortesía cuando visitaban al señor Smith.

_“Levi, no es necesario que me des nada.”_

_“Es porque quiero hacerlo rubio. ¿Recuerdas el camino a mi casa? Puedes venir por la tarde, no te preocupes, el calvo no estará aquí, estaremos solos. ;)”_ Erwin se sonrojó levemente al leer ese mensaje. Pero lo cierto era, que le emocionaba la idea de ver a Levi en su cumpleaños e incluso recibir un obsequio por parte de él, era más de lo que pensaba merecer, después de haber sido tan distante con Levi en un principio.

_“De acuerdo, nos veremos allí. Gracias Levi n_n”_

El día siguiente llegó y a conforme se acercaba la hora de dirigirse a la casa de Levi, Erwin se sentía más y más nervioso. No sabía por qué, puesto que se había venido acercando más a él en los últimos días y se sentía mucho más en confianza, pero el hecho de que Levi se hubiera tomado la molestia en invitarlo para darle un obsequio, era demasiado para él. Procuró ir bien presentado, aunque no iba a estar en público, al menos quería demostrarle a Levi que hacía buen uso de la ropa que había escogido para él, ya que no se veían tan a menudo en la universidad. Finalmente, llegó a la residencia de Shadis en donde Levi le estaba esperando, y tocó el timbre, aun sintiéndose bastante nervioso.

Segundos después, escuchó la cerradura desbloquearse y vio la puerta abrirse, solo para revelar la hermosa figura del pequeño hombre, quien se había arreglado igual o mejor que el día en que habían salido a hacer las compras. Con el peinado hacia atrás que le hacía ver tan galante, la ajustada ropa que no dejaba mucho de su anatomía a la imaginación, y menos esta vez en la que la prenda superior era totalmente blanca y sin estampado, haciendo notar mucho más su trabajado abdomen. Erwin quedó boquiabierto como la vez anterior.

-¡Hola Erwin! Pasa.- Levi se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, disimulando que su aliento le había abandonado por un instante a ver la figura de su amado en la puerta de su casa. Levi se sintió muy feliz, porque se notaba a leguas que Erwin se había arreglado para la ocasión y se veía muy apuesto, Levi recordó el momento en el que se había imaginado a Erwin con esa ropa que había escogido para él, pero verlo usándola realmente, era mil veces mejor. El rubio entró pidiendo permiso de manera educada, y Levi le indicó el camino hacia el comedor.

-Gracias por invitarme Levi.- Agradeció el rubio mientras tomaba asiento a la mesa, a como Levi le había indicado, aunque le pareciera un poco extraño que lo hubiese hecho pasar al comedor en lugar de la sala de la casa.

-Ni lo menciones rubio. Espera aquí, traeré tu obsequio.- Levi se dirigió a la cocina, apareciendo rápidamente de nuevo con un gran pastel en sus manos. Lo colocó sobre la mesa frente a Erwin quien lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. –Este es tu obsequio, pero no es un pastel cualquiera. Se trata de un sabor muy significativo para mí.-  Comenzó a explicar.

-Es como el que me diste el día después de habernos conocido.- Erwin avergonzado reconoció aquel postre, era exactamente el mismo que había tirado a la basura, estúpidamente pensando que se trataba de una broma.

-No exactamente. He mejorado la receta y se trata de algo totalmente distinto. Además, lo comenzaremos a vender en la pastelería, Shadis me dio el visto bueno para incluirlo en el menú. Su nombre será el “Smith”.- Confesó algo apenado, pero disimulándolo bien. Quien no pudo ocultar en absoluto su sonrojo fue Erwin, un pastel en su honor siendo vendido en la pastelería, no sabía si sentirse halagado o no, pero el hecho de que Levi se hubiese esforzado por mejorarlo y lo hubiese bautizado con su apellido, ya era un gesto bastante conmovedor para él.

-Levi, no era necesario.-

-Quería hacer algo especial, pero soy un inútil para cualquier cosa que no sea cocinar. Además, no nos conocemos muy bien aún y no sabía qué podía regalarte, así que decidí que esta era la mejor opción. Además, como te había mencionado, este sabor significa mucho para mí, ya que fue el primer pastel que probé en mi vida, y el que me hizo cambiarla por completo, aunque eso es una historia para otro día.-

-¡Gracias! Significa mucho para mí.- El rubio le sonrió radiante, el gesto que Levi había tenido para con él, era simplemente perfecto, sentía que no merecía algo así por su parte.

-Bueno, pero basta de palabrerías. ¿Te parece si lo pruebas?-

-¡De acuerdo!-

-Sólo hay una condición, rubio.- Advirtió Levi con seriedad, a lo que Erwin le miró interrogativo. –Quiero que comas cuanto quieras, hasta que te sientas satisfecho, y no debes sentirte culpable. Estamos solos, no hay nadie que pueda decirte nada, quiero que te sientas cómodo conmigo y no te reprimas. Si hay algo que odio, es ver cómo te avergüenzas y te contienes al comer, como si estuvieses haciendo algo malo.- Nuevamente Erwin quedó estupefacto, no tenía idea de que esa costumbre suya era tan evidente.

-Muchas gracias Levi. Yo realmente no sé qué decir…-

-No tienes que decir nada, tú solo ocúpate en comer, el que hablará seré yo.- Levi le miró nuevamente con aquellos ojos que lograban acabar con los nervios de Erwin. –Aún quedó algo pendiente sobre la historia que te conté, sobre cómo es que te conocía desde antes.- Aclaró.

Levi cortó una generosa cantidad de pastel y la sirvió en un plato entregándoselo a Erwin, luego procedió a buscar una botella de gaseosa y de la cual le sirvió un vaso también, y tomó uno para él mismo, tomó asiento a la mesa frente a Erwin, y le indicó que si quería más pastel solo tenía que tomarlo. El hombre más bajo, le miró a la expectativa de que probara su postre, ansioso de saber la opinión del rubio al respecto. Erwin tomó la cuchara, con la cual cortó un pedazo de aquel pastel que se veía exquisito; sabor chocolate con cubierta del mismo sabor, relleno de caramelo y bañado en mermelada de fresa, magníficamente decorado con fresas cortadas en forma de flores. Depositó el bocado en su boca y no tardó en dejar salir un gemido de placer al probar tan exquisito postre. Definitivamente Levi se había lucido con ese pastel, como la primera vez no lo había podido probar, no tenía punto de comparación, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que estaba tan delicioso, que no pudo evitar tomar otro bocado, y luego otro y otro, rápidamente terminando la porción sin siquiera detenerse a darle una opinión a Levi. Aunque a esas alturas, el pastelero ya no la necesitaba, el veredicto era más que evidente.

-¿Podría tomar otro pedazo?- Finalmente el rubio habló, acercando su plato hacia Levi.

-No tendré ni que preguntar si te gustó. Tomaré eso como mi respuesta.- Y ante el repentino rubor que pobló las mejillas de Erwin, Levi no pudo evitar comenzar a reír enérgicamente. Erwin jamás lo había visto reír, incluso que sonriera era bastante difícil, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de avergonzarse más o preocuparse porque Levi se estuviese burlando de él, ya que la visión del pastelero riendo, era algo insólito y digno de ver. El rubio pensó que su risa era simplemente hermosa.

-Creo que deberías reír más a menudo, Levi. Te queda muy bien, ¡tu risa es preciosa!.- Erwin habló casi sin pensar, pero eso le estaba ocurriendo muy a menudo él, cuando lograba relajarse. Pero era sólo con Levi, por una razón que él desconocía aún, era capaz de abrirse de ese modo, y mostrarse como realmente era. Incluso con Hanji y Mike, aún no era capaz de quitarse su máscara por completo; pero Levi tenía un aura distinta, que le daba esa libertad.

Ante esas palabras, la risa de Levi cesó, y su semblante se tornó serio nuevamente. No había caído en cuenta de aquello, y se avergonzó bastante, aunque no lo demostró. Mas luego ese sentimiento le abandonó, ya que Erwin le había halagado una vez más, y esa emoción, le llenaba, y le hacía sentir muchísima felicidad.

En ese momento, le agradeció internamente a su amiga Isabel, a la cual había acudido para pedirle ideas sobre qué debía regalarle a Erwin para su cumpleaños. Inicialmente se había enfadado con ella, puesto que le había contado a Farlan sobre su problema del otro día, cuando el rubio le confesó que estaba enamorándose del bigotón; y al acudir al departamento de ellos, se ganó un sermón por parte de Farlan.

 _“Es mejor que te alejes de ese tipo Levi. Tal vez pudieses conocer a alguien que sí se interese en ti. No me parece buena idea que te esfuerces tanto por alguien que ya tiene sentimientos por otra persona.”_ Fue lo que su amigo le dijo, ya que se encontraba muy preocupado por él. Y por más que intentó explicarle, que Erwin no tenía oportunidad con el otro rubio, Farlan no cambió su opinión, simplemente no quería ver que hirieran a su amigo.

Luego de eso, Levi le reclamó a su amiga por haber “abierto su bocota”, y le pidió consejo sobre su regalo. La muchacha se disculpó, alegando que estaba preocupada por él y que pensaba que necesitaba el apoyo de ambos ante esa decepción amorosa. Mas luego comprobó que seguir dando excusas sólo hacía que Levi se enfadara más, por lo que procedió a darle un par de ideas, las cuales su amigo refutó, hasta que le sugirió que le hiciera un postre.

 _“Si sólo eres bueno cocinando, entonces da lo mejor de ti, cocínale algo con mucho amor y verás que ganarás su corazón.”_ Poniéndolo de ese modo, sonaba asquerosamente cursi para Levi, incluso estuvo a punto de gritarle a su amiga que era la peor idea del mundo, pero luego lo consideró y se le ocurrió que bautizar un nuevo postre con el nombre de Erwin, sería un gesto que le demostraría lo importante que era para él. Luego de eso, a Levi se le ocurrió que sería aún más significativo si en lugar de inventar un nuevo postre, mejoraba la receta del que era especial para él; el famoso pastel de chocolate y fresa que tanto amaba. Al final, quedó muy satisfecho con el resultado e incluso Shadis le halagó, pero pensó que ponerle “El Erwin” al pastel, no era una buena idea después de todo, sería demasiado evidente, usar su apellido sería igual de significativo, pero menos vergonzoso. Y fue así como terminaron en esa situación, al ver la velocidad y entusiasmo con el que Erwin comía, y su cara de felicidad, además del halago sobre su risa, era toda la retribución que Levi necesitaba; sentía que su duro trabajo había dado frutos.

Levi se aclaró la garganta y procedió a cortar una ración mucho más grande del pastel, la cual depositó en el plato de Erwin y se lo entregó. –Será mejor que comience con mi historia.- Declaró con seriedad. Erwin recibió el plato y comenzó a comer igual de entusiasmado que antes, pero prestándole toda la atención al hombre frente a sí.

Fue de ese modo, que Levi terminó contándole sobre cómo había comenzado a observarle en secundaria. Cómo se había conmovido con todos sus actos desinteresados de ayuda a los demás, cómo le dolía ver que nadie le agradecía y la impotencia que sentía al no ser capaz de defenderlo de los tipos que se metían con él. También le relató que en el momento en el que Hanji apareció, fue que se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que habían crecido en él. Levi se abrió por completo y terminó confesándole el haberse colado a la sala de profesores con tal de averiguar su nombre, aunque se guardó los incómodos detalles sobre su constante acoso.

Erwin escuchaba en silencio todo el relato de Levi, no cabía en sí del asombro y cada vez la pena se incrementaba, llegando a tener su rostro completamente rojo. Y era que no todos los días uno podía sentarse a degustar un pastel digno del paladar de los dioses, acompañado de la historia de cómo alguien se había enamorado de él y ensalzaba todas sus virtudes, incluso inventándose otras, como el hecho de decirle que era un hombre apuesto, o que su sobrepeso le hacía verse bien. Tan concentrado estaba el rubio en aquella historia, y en todos los pensamientos y sentimientos que le generaba, que no se dio cuenta cuando dejó de pedirle a Levi que le sirviera más de aquel delicioso pastel de cumpleaños, y lo tomaba por el mismo.

Para cuando Levi hubo finalizado su relato, al contarle cómo se había alegrado de haberlo encontrado una vez más en la universidad, y de cómo lo del libro en la biblioteca había sido todo un teatro para lograr acercarse a él, el pastel había desaparecido por completo. Al caer en cuenta de ello, Levi miró el plato vacío con sorpresa, jamás pensó que Erwin fuese capaz de comerse un pastel entero frente a sus ojos, y por su parte, Erwin tampoco cabía en sí del asombro y nuevamente la vergüenza le embargó. Ni siquiera pudo opinar sobre todo lo que Levi le acababa de contar, porque notó que inconscientemente había desabrochado su pantalón, y que su enorme y repleta barriga se asomaba fuera de su camisa. La pena fue tanta, que Erwin se llevó las manos al rostro, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir.

-¡Erwin! ¿Qué ocurre?- Levi se levantó de su asiento, y fue a sentarse al lado de Erwin, posando su mano sobre su hombro. -¿Por qué lloras?- Le interrogó estando totalmente confundido.

-Lo siento Levi, soy una vergüenza. No pude controlarme, cuando me di cuenta ya había desaparecido todo el pastel.- Erwin no se atrevía a mirar a Levi, y continuaba hablando con la cabeza gacha y tapando sus ojos con las manos.

-¡Erwin, Erwin! ¿Qué dices? Era tu regalo de cumpleaños, además, prometiste que comerías sin sentirte culpable. ¿No es cierto?-

El rubio levantó su mirada, estupefacto al escuchar aquellas palabras. -¿No crees que soy un glotón? ¿No piensas que hice mal? ¿Qué persona normal es capaz de comer un pastel completo? ¡Sólo mírame Levi! Ni siquiera soy capaz de cerrar mi pantalón en este momento, mi estómago está muy hinchado.-

-¿Y eso qué? Para mí es solo la prueba de que realmente disfrutaste tu obsequio. ¿De qué sirve avergonzarse, o tener ese tipo de pensamientos? Fuiste feliz al comer, y yo no te estoy juzgando Erwin. Además, ¿por qué habría de importarte mi opinión o la de cualquier otra persona? Si eres feliz así, deberías disfrutar sin complejos lo que te gusta.- Levi le habló severamente, los complejos de Erwin habían acabado por completo con el rato ameno que estaban pasando, y Levi no soportaba verlo así de triste, mucho menos sabiendo que esa tristeza fue indirectamente causada por algo que él había preparado con sus propias manos.

-Pero Levi…-

-¡Nada de peros! Deja de llorar Erwin. No tienes porqué, debes ser tú mismo siempre, hay personas que ya te queremos por lo que eres, no debes intentar ser lo que la estúpida sociedad te impone que debas ser. ¿Qué ha hecho la sociedad por ti, de todos modos?- Levi no era bueno con las palabras, no tenía tacto, y no era bueno consolando a las personas; pero esa sinceridad, esa manera directa y dura de decir las cosas, le ayudaba a Erwin a recuperar el rumbo.

-Levi, yo… - Erwin secó sus lágrimas y le miró. -… no sé qué puedo hacer para agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí.-

-No tienes que hacer nada, Erwin. Ya sabes la razón por la que lo hago, tener tu amistad es suficiente para mí.-

-No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos ahora Levi, pero tal vez…- Erwin lo pensó antes de decirlo -… ¿podríamos ir poco a poco? Y ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas.-

Levi no pudo ocultar su rostro de asombro, le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar. – ¿Lo dices en serio?—

-No puedo prometerte nada Levi, no voy a engañarte. Pero tal vez, podríamos comenzar, teniendo citas y esas cosas…- Erwin no estaba del todo seguro, pero últimamente, se había dado cuenta de que Levi solo le traía felicidad, le protegía y le confortaba, realmente deseaba conocerlo más, acercarse más a él, y aunque no podía corresponderle de la manera que él quería, sentía que en ese poco tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, ya le apreciaba más que a un amigo común y corriente. No era amor, estaba seguro, no sabía si podía llegar a sentirlo por él, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que, como muchas otras veces se lo había venido repitiendo, Levi era su ángel.

Los hombres hablaron de otras cosas, mientras Erwin reposaba, con lo lleno que había quedado le era doloroso moverse en ese momento. Y aunque seguía algo avergonzado, después de todo lo que Levi le había dicho, se había logrado relajar nuevamente. Pasaron a la sala de estar, en donde Erwin se acomodó en el sofá, mientras que Levi se sentó en otro sillón frente a él, observando casi hipnotizado cómo el rubio acariciaba lentamente su abultado estómago, a fin de calmar el dolor de la llenura, mientras hacía digestión. Levi no se explicaba cómo era que Erwin se castigaba tanto a sí mismo, para él la redonda barriga era adorable, y deseaba poderla acariciar también, aunque de momento eso iba a ser imposible. Se ocuparon entonces, de charlar sobre sus épocas de secundaria, y descubrieron que no era un tema muy feliz para ninguno de los dos. Erwin se dio cuenta entonces, que él y Levi tenían mucho más en común de lo que él pensaba. Levi le había confesado sobre cómo se metían con él por su altura, casi igual a los que le molestaban a él por su peso, con la diferencia de que Levi siempre se defendía.

Resultó ser una tarde muy amena para Erwin, habiendo superado la vergüenza de engullir por completo ese pastel, cuando la llenura le hubo abandonado, decidió que debía dejar de abusar de la hospitalidad de Levi, y le indicó que ya debía volver a su casa. No tuvo palabras para agradecerle a Levi, pero le aseguró de que por mucho, era el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido en su vida. Y no mentía, si bien siempre disfrutaba celebrando con su padre, o con Hanji en el último par de años, jamás había experimentado tantas emociones, y era seguro que nunca se había comido todo el pastel de cumpleaños él solo, mucho menos uno tan delicioso.

-No me lo agradezcas. Y Erwin, ¡feliz cumpleaños!-

Erwin se sonrojó de sobre manera, pero le sonrió ampliamente. –Te aseguro que lo fue Levi.- Y con esas palabras el rubio se despidió.

Cuando Erwin hubo abandonado el hogar de Levi, este se permitió sonreír abiertamente. Al fin, se acercaba más a cumplir su sueño, Erwin había aceptado comenzar a salir con él, no era como que había aceptado sus sentimientos, pero era un gran paso, y un futuro prometedor se extendía frente a él. La distancia que sentía entre ellos dos, se iba acortando cada vez más, y él, no podía evitar sentirse siempre más enamorado. El rubio era la persona más perfecta sobre la faz de la tierra a los ojos de Levi, y el solo hecho de que hubiese aceptado “tener citas” con él, era algo que no terminaba de creerse. Rápidamente Levi imaginó cientos de cosas que podría hacer con Erwin, y se dejó entusiasmar demasiado.

Por su parte, Erwin llegó a su casa solo para encontrarse con que su padre, Hanji, Mike y Nanaba, estaban allí y le tenían preparada una pequeña celebración sorpresa. En la cual, habían llevado mucha comida y por su puesto un enorme pastel de cumpleaños para él…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Lo siguiente que Erwin supo, era que tenía a Levi insistiéndole sobre tener una cita, el día de su cumpleaños le había parecido una buena idea, pero ahora que tenía que enfrentar la realidad, era algo muy distinto. Realmente no le atraía la idea de salir y mostrarse por acá y por allá en público, donde se sentía vulnerable y que en cualquier momento se iban a burlar de él, pero ya se lo había prometido a Levi, además no era como si no le emocionase poder estar más tiempo con él. Así que finalmente quedaron en que se verían el fin de semana siguiente.

-No lo sé Hanji, creo que me veo mal con lo que sea.-

-¡Tonterías Erwin! Todo te queda muy bien, ese enanín de verdad que sabe escoger ropa. Yo digo que te pongas cualquier cosa.- Erwin le había pedido a Hanji que le ayudara a arreglarse para su cita con Levi ese día. No se sentía capaz de arreglarse para quedar a la altura por sí solo, y la verdad era que incluso se había puesto nervioso. Era la primera vez que tenía una cita con alguien, y no sabía qué debía hacer o cómo comportarse.

A pesar de que su amiga tampoco era experta en el amor, y que debió de haber pedido por la ayuda de Mike o incluso de Nanaba, quienes le podían aconsejar más acertadamente; Hanji era la única a la que le había comentado acerca de la situación. La joven se había emocionado muchísimo, pensaba que Levi había resultado ser alguien sorprendente, pudiendo perforar en las barreras de Erwin sin problema alguno. Y pensaba que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Erwin se diera cuenta de lo que tenía frente a sí, que hubiese aceptado tener una cita con Levi, era prueba de que ya lo estaba haciendo, aunque no fuese plenamente consciente de ello.

Al final, se decidió por una camisa azul oscuro de cuello en “v”, un cardigan negro de manga tres cuartos, que le hacía ver muy elegante pero al mismo tiempo casual, y un pantalón de mezclilla negra, que se ajustaba bastante a su cuerpo pero no le apretaba, al menos no hasta que se sentaba y la pretina hacía pronunciar sus curvas a los lados y al frente. Pero se veía bastante bien, inclusive a sus propios ojos; Hanji le aconsejó que no se peinara tan pulcramente como de costumbre, sino que dejara su cabello un poco más al natural. Le ayudó a peinarse y al verse al espejo, por primera vez en su vida quedó muy satisfecho con lo que veía ahí, en su interior se disculpó con su amiga, porque había resultado ser una excelente consejera. Y agradeciéndole, se despidió de ella para salir rápidamente en busca de Levi y acudir a su tan ansiada cita.

Llegó en el auto de su padre a la casa de Levi, y le envió un mensaje de texto anunciándole que estaba esperándolo fuera. Levi había trabajado desde la mañana en la pastelería, y tendría su cita con Erwin en la noche, habían decidido ir al cine. Por lo que había pasado muy emocionado todo el día, y se le notaba. Shadis no se explicaba cómo era que Levi unos días estaba más amargado que de costumbre, y otros era todo lo contrario, no era que anduviese con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero era evidente cuando estaba de buen humor debido a que la calidad de sus postres aumentaba, y también su eficiencia.

Al recibir el mensaje de Erwin, Levi respiró profundamente, tratando de calmar sus nervios, dio un último vistazo al espejo, asegurándose de que cada detalle de su aspecto estuviese completamente perfecto, y salió, solo para encontrar que Erwin estaba fuera de su auto esperándolo. Levi se paralizó en la puerta de su casa al ver al rubio, se veía muy diferente que de costumbre, incluso irradiaba un aura de seguridad que le daba un aspecto totalmente distinto, al cohibido e inseguro hombre de siempre. Los nervios regresaron a Levi, pensar que Erwin se había arreglado así para él, hacía su corazón palpitar rápidamente y las molestas mariposas en su estómago revolotear descontroladas.

Pero el rubio no se quedaba atrás, tan solo ver lo apuesto que Levi se veía, y observarlo aproximarse era suficiente para hacer desaparecer su seguridad y convertirse en un manojo de nervios.

-¡Ey, Erwin!- Le saludó el hombre más bajo, sonriéndole levemente lo cual solo contribuyo a intensificar el atractivo natural de su rostro.

-Hola Levi. ¿Nos vamos?- Erwin le sonrió más radiante, a lo que Levi involuntariamente tragó grueso. Entraron al automóvil y salieron en dirección al lugar. -¿Sabes?, hace muchos años que no voy al cine Levi.-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué no te gusta? Si quieres podemos hacer otra cosa.-

-No es eso. La verdad es que no salgo mucho, y bueno, al crecer se volvía algo incómodo ir al cine con mi padre, así que desde que era un niño no he regresado. Preferimos ver las películas en casa.- Levi no sabía cómo contestar a eso, aunque Erwin no se lo dijera directamente, entendía perfectamente que la razón era que nunca tuvo amigos para salir a divertirse. Aunque él no se quedaba atrás, era cierto que siempre contó con Farlan e Isabel, pero al menos de niños, y en su adolescencia, esos eran lujos que no podían permitirse debido a su pobreza. Sin embargo, desde que la pareja se había mudado a la ciudad, lo habían arrastrado al cine y a otras actividades en varias ocasiones.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar, observaron la cartelera y se decidieron por una película de acción, a Levi no le gustaban las películas de terror ya que le aburrían y terminaba durmiéndose a la mitad, y ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo escogiendo una opción romántica, eso se lo dejaban a las parejas. Así que la acción les pareció una opción excelente. En el puesto de golosinas, Erwin compró una ración extra grande de palomitas de maíz, refresco y algunos dulces, Levi se limitó a comprar una gaseosa únicamente, por lo que Erwin le ofreció compartir de lo que él había comprado. A Levi no le gustaban mucho las palomitas, pero la idea de compartir con Erwin del mismo recipiente, se le hacía como un sueño hecho realidad y aceptó sin pensarlo.

Pero al entrar a buscar sus asientos, ocurrió algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Desde que entraron, a Erwin le pareció que los asientos de ese cine eran muy estrechos, pero como no iba a ningún cine desde niño, ni siquiera sabía si es que así eran todos, aunque no se preocupó hasta el momento en el que encontraron sus lugares y Levi se sentó en el que le correspondía. El rubio procedió a imitarlo, pero con horror comprobó que en efecto, no cabían en aquellos asientos.

-¿Qué ocurre Erwin?- Interrogó Levi que notó como el rubio hizo el intento de sentarse pero se puso de nuevo de pie, sin entender el porqué. Erwin estaba tan avergonzado que su cara estaba completamente roja, y como aún no se apagaban las luces del cine, Levi lo notó. –Estás muy rojo Erwin. ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Levi, creo que, debo irme…-

-¿Qué? La película está a punto de comenzar, ¿vas al baño?-

-No, no es eso. Creo que del todo debo irme.-

-¡Erwin! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Cómo me vas a dejar aquí justo cuando la película va a comenzar?- Levi empezaba a perder la paciencia, y no entendía nada de lo que pasaba con él, si hacía unos minutos se encontraba muy emocionado de poder regresar al cine luego de tantos años.

-Es que no puedo Levi…-

-¿No puedes? Erwin, si no me dices directamente qué es lo que ocurre…-

-¡No puedo sentarme Levi!- Casi gritó. –No entro en estos asientos, son demasiado estrechos para mí.- Admitió muriendo de vergüenza, sus manos comenzaban a temblar, haciendo que las palomitas que llevaba en la mano comenzaran a caer de su bandeja.

-¿Eso es todo?- Levi le miró con indiferencia, pero Erwin le devolvió la mirada con incredulidad, ¿cómo era que Levi le restaba importancia a un problema tan importante?

-¿Eso es todo? Levi, ¿te das cuenta de que no me puedo quedar de pie durante toda la película?- La voz de Erwin denotaba desesperación. Pero Levi no cambió su inexpresivo rostro ni un solo momento, lo que sí hizo, fue levantar el portavasos que separaba su asiento del de Erwin.

-Siéntate ya Erwin, la película va a comenzar.- Y en efecto, las luces se apagaron en ese momento, justo para que Levi no pudiese distinguir la expresión de alivio que se dibujó en el rostro del rubio. Aunque luego la vergüenza volvió a él, ¿cómo no se le ocurrió eso, antes de hacer semejante drama frente a Levi y casi dejarlo plantado en plena cita? Aunque también, el rubio sintió pena cuando procedió a tomar asiento, no era motivo de enorgullecerse ocupar todo su lugar y parte del lugar de Levi. Incluso sus cuerpos habían quedado muy pegados.

Pero para Levi era totalmente otra historia, el que Erwin no entrara en el asiento solo le causó gracia, le pareció muy tierno, y luego pensó que era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado esa noche. La manera en la que se sentaron, eliminó por completo el concepto de espacio personal entre los dos. Erwin no ocupaba ni la mitad de su asiento, pero Levi aprovechó la situación para pegarse a él lo más que podía sin quedar en evidencia. Podía sentir el suave y cálido cuerpo de Erwin a su lado, presionando su cuerpo.

Sus piernas muy juntas, y los rollitos de los lados de Erwin tocando sus costados. Levi incluso sintió deseos de abrazarlo, quería palpar ese suave cuerpo, quería hundirse en aquella cómoda superficie. Pero como de costumbre debía controlarse, al menos de primera entrada. La película comenzó, y ambos empezaron a comer palomitas, en varias ocasiones sus manos se tocaban en el recipiente, mientras intentaban tomar un puñado, lo cual causaba en Erwin unas agradables cosquillas en su interior, y en Levi mucha emoción y satisfacción. Pero ninguno de los dos hablaba. Erwin intentaba ponerle atención a la película, pero en ocasiones le era imposible, debido a la vergüenza que tenía, al sentir el roce de su cuerpo con el de Levi. Horrorizado, sentía cómo sus vergonzosos rollos presionaban los costados de Levi, además, la bandeja con las palomitas quedaba a bastante distancia de sí mismo, ya que la tenía que colocar sobre su barriga, motivo por el cual, cada vez que Levi quería tomar un puñado, debía estirarse un poco, y terminaba rozando mucho sus gruesos brazos e inclusive de cuando en cuando tocaba su barriga accidentalmente.

Pero, Erwin no se imaginaba que eso fuera de molestarle a Levi, le agradaba mucho. Levi ni siquiera le estaba tomando importancia la película, era mucho mejor para él disfrutar aquella cercanía con el rubio. Era cierto que si lo rozaba mucho o tocaba su estómago, era por accidente, debido a la posición en la que se encontraban, pero Levi solo hacía sus movimientos mucho más lentos al propio, para aprovechar el contacto que había ganado en esa situación. Sin embargo, todo aquello sólo había logrado en Levi una situación que no se esperaba, poco a poco, comenzó a sentir una agradable sensación en su entrepierna, al principio no le dio mucha importancia, ya que estaba más concentrado en tocar al rubio lo más que podía, pero luego la sensación fue imposible de ignorar, y mucho menos de contener.

Levi se había excitado con el constante roce del cuerpo de Erwin contra el suyo. Nunca le había pasado, él era inexperto en ese tipo de temas, y si bien por curiosidad había llegado a tocarse en ocasiones, y muy de vez en cuando se masturbaba cuando sentía la necesidad, era la primera vez que se excitaba por una persona real. De hecho, jamás había pensado en Erwin de ese modo, él lo amaba, se sentía atraído física y emocionalmente por él, pero nunca se había atrevido a pensar en el rubio en el ámbito sexual. ¿Tanto así le gustaba Erwin? Se preguntaba al percatarse que se había logrado excitar sin siquiera estar en una situación sexual, y muy al contrario, se encontraban en una inocente cita de la cual no podría sacar ni un beso.

Llegado a ese momento, Erwin ya se había logrado acostumbrar a la situación, y se había concentrado totalmente en la película. Pero el pastelero, se encontraba en un aprieto; podía sentir cómo su miembro había despertado, y con lo ajustado de su pantalón, de seguro que se notaría. Debía deshacerse de esa erección, antes de que Erwin se diera cuenta, así que se excusó diciéndole que debía ir al baño, y por suerte llevaba una chaqueta con la cual logró ocultar el bulto entre sus piernas en lo que llegaba al baño.

Entró rápidamente, y con la misma velocidad bajó sus pantalones, liberando su miembro, cual no había podido evitar que despertase. _“Levi, eres un idiota y un pervertido”,_ se reprochaba a sí mismo, e incluso llegó a sentirse avergonzado de no poder contener sus impulsos sexuales recién descubiertos en esa situación. Pero ya encontrándose allí, lo único que podía hacer era deshacerse de esa incómoda erección. Fue así como Levi terminó masturbándose en el baño público de un cine, mientras pensaba en Erwin y en lo apetecible de su cuerpo. De todas las anécdotas vergonzosas, de todas las situaciones en las que Levi se había sentido como un bastardo y un perdedor durante su vida, probablemente esa era la peor.

Por suerte, logró correrse rápido, aunque ya había pasado un rato desde que había abandonado a Erwin en la sala de cine. Con papel higiénico, Levi se limpió muy bien y dedicó al menos cinco minutos lavando sus manos repetidas veces, hasta que decidió que estaban completamente libres de todo fluido indeseado. Regresó a la sala solo para darse cuenta que ya la película había llegado al final y los créditos pasaban en la gran pantalla.

-Levi, te perdiste el final. ¡Fue realmente épico!- Comentó Erwin al ver que Levi regresaba.

-Lo siento, había mucha gente en el baño.- Mintió. Lo cierto era que no podía importarle menos haberse perdido el final, ni siquiera sabía de qué iba la trama. Levi estaba muy ocupado aun reprendiéndose internamente por ser un pervertido.

Luego del cine, fueron a comer. Erwin estuvo todo el rato muy entretenido comentando acerca de la película, que había resultado ser muy emocionante y le había gustado mucho. Ni siquiera notó que Levi le contestaba solo con monosílabos y que ni fue capaz de darle una opinión al respecto, ya que ni se enteró de qué trataba. Además, Erwin le comentó sobre lo mucho que había cambiado la tecnología del cine desde la última vez que había ido. Hacia el final de la velada, Levi había dejado de auto-reprocharse y comenzó a disfrutar de la alegría del rubio, quien se comportaba algo infantil, tan emocionado por aquella sencilla actividad.

-Entonces debemos venir al cine más a menudo.- Dijo Levi para luego dar una mordida a su sándwich.

-¡Eso me gustaría mucho!- Erwin le regaló una de esas luminosas sonrisas que tanto adoraba Levi. –Gracias por esto Levi, he disfrutado mucho estando contigo.- Levi casi se atraganta por el repentino comentario, allí estaba el inocente Erwin, agradeciéndole por haber pasado una bonita velada, y él lo único que pudo hacer fue darse placer en el baño con su recuerdo.

-Esas son mis líneas, rubio. Gracias por aceptar acompañarme.-

Erwin condujo camino a casa de Levi, iban en silencio, pero cada quien por su lado disfrutando de aquel nada incómodo, pero muy íntimo momento que compartían. Disfrutando esa nueva cercanía, y rememorando la velada, logrando hacer sonreír a ambos. Aunque Levi aún estaba algo avergonzado, no pudo evitar sentirse bien, ya que había descubierto que Erwin en verdad le atraía en todo sentido.

-Llegamos.- Anunció el rubio al arribar a la morada de su acompañante. Ambos bajaron del auto, para despedirse. –Levi…- Le llamó Erwin antes de que entrara.

-¿Dime?- Pero Erwin no dijo nada, aunque lo que pasó a continuación, dejó a Levi petrificado. Erwin se acercó mucho a él y por primera vez, envolvió el pequeño cuerpo del pastelero entre sus brazos. Levi abrió sus ojos a más no poder, y su quijada cayó levemente. Pensó que si eso era un sueño no quería despertar nunca.

-Gracias Levi, el día de hoy fui muy feliz.- Le agradeció el rubio muy sinceramente, sin soltar el abrazo. Entonces Levi pudo reaccionar, y correspondió a aquel gesto de igual manera. Sus brazos no eran lo suficientemente largos para rodear toda la circunferencia del cuerpo de Erwin, pero para él eso no tenía importancia. ¡Se estaban abrazando! ¡Se estaban abrazando de verdad! Era algo mutuo y lo mejor de todo, es que había sido por iniciativa del rubio. Levi hundió su cara en el suave pecho de Erwin, apretó con fuerza sus mullidos costados, y se sintió en cierto modo, protegido por los cálidos y rechonchos brazos que le envolvían. Era como estar en el paraíso, Erwin le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, y más que eso, le amaba. La euforia que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible.

Se despidieron con una sonrisa y Erwin entró al auto para dirigirse a su propia casa, se había avergonzado mucho de haber abrazado a Levi, pero era lo que le había nacido hacer en ese momento, y simplemente obedeció a su impulso. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención, era lo genial que se había sentido cuando le correspondió, ya que por primera vez no se había avergonzado de que alguien tocara su voluptuosa figura y de lo bien que Levi encajaba entre sus brazos; como si desde el principio ese pequeño hombre hubiese sido creado para ocupar ese lugar…

 

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que el bloqueo no haya causado muchos estragos en mi escrito. Inicialmente esto más otras cosas era lo que tenía planeado para el capítulo, así que lo seguí al pie de la letra hasta donde pude, pero no sé qué tanto haya bajado la calidad de mi escrito con esta falta de inspiración por la que estoy pasando…  
> En fin, ya se comienza a ver el EruRi que tanto estaban esperando, pero en serio no esperen que Erwin se enamore de la noche a la mañana, estas cosas llevan tiempo :p  
> Por cierto, si notaron que algo quedó inconcluso o sin explicar, o que tal vez lo tomé muy a la ligera, es porque probablemente esté planeado para terminar en otro capítulo :D tengan paz… jajaja  
> Y nuevamente, gracias a todos. Por favor dejen sus comentarios, recomienden el fic y dénle like a mi página en face, ya saben paso haciendo dibujos de mis fics y me gusta que los vean :D  
> Ah, y lean Dragon’s Lullaby, es muy corto y vale la pena, se los aseguro!  
> Hasta la próxima!  
> ~Izu~


	9. Celebraciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que ya todo mundo esté saliendo de sus clases para que tengan tiempo para leer jajaja, estas épocas hacen estragos con las lecturas :’v  
> No tengo mucho que decir más que desde que comencé el fic estaba esperando por escribir este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten a como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Y ojalá que no me pase como siempre; cuando pienso que algo me salió mal resulta que a todo mundo le gusta, pero cuando pienso que me salió genial a nadie le gusta tanto x’D…  
> Ah y como les mencioné en mi página, me voy de viaje este fin de semana y como no podré escribir sino hasta el próximo martes, decidí subir el capítulo sin editar, así que discúlpenme los errores Dx  
> ¡Ojalá les guste!

**Capítulo 9**

**Celebraciones**

 

Erwin sentía que su vida estaba cambiando positivamente, tan rápido, que le asustaba. A casi un mes de haber sentido desvanecer el amor que recién nacía en su corazón por su amigo Mike, ya estaba casi completamente recuperado, Levi le había ayudado bastante en dicha tarea. Luego de aquella cita, en donde se había divertido bastante, el joven pastelero le había apoyado constantemente; hablaban a diario por medio de mensajes, y se habían llegado a acercar mucho más. Esto había contribuido a distraer a Erwin de sus pensamientos negativos, acerca de la experiencia que tuvo con Mike, y el tema estaba casi superado. Nunca se lo hizo saber a Mike, y como logró disimular bastante bien, el rubio más alto jamás lo sospechó. Incluso, Erwin se había comenzado a llevar muy bien con Nanaba. El delicado hombre, hacía hasta lo imposible por agradar a Erwin cada vez que se lo topaba; lo cual había ayudado de gran manera a que pudiese superar esa situación y acostumbrarse a su presencia. No había manera en la que pudiese tener sentimientos negativos hacia Nanaba, y admitía que él jamás podría llegar a ser para Mike lo que su novio era; por lo que comprendió que esos sentimientos que habían florecido en él, habían sido una equivocación.

Así que poco a poco, Erwin comenzaba a querer a Mike justo como Mike lo quería a él: como un hermano. Le tomó aprecio a Nanaba rápidamente también, y le fue bastante fácil llegar a considerarlo un amigo. Pero con Levi, la situación era totalmente distinta, si bien Erwin no se consideraba lo que se pudiese llamar enamorado, tenía que admitir que estando con Levi todo siempre era felicidad. El pastelero se desvivía por apoyarlo y hacerle ver que era una persona hermosa, que merecía ser feliz; y Erwin, comenzaba a creérselo.

Sin embargo, como el rubio no estaba acostumbrado a que todo le fuera tan bien de repente, siempre tenía dudas que no lo dejaba ser del todo feliz; el temor a que en cualquier momento viese desplomada toda su alegría, ya que algo malo podría pasar cuando menos se lo esperara y más en ese momento en el que permanecía con su guardia baja. Después de todo, lo único que él conocía era la tristeza, desdicha, rechazo, humillación y desdén. Cualquier sentimiento positivo, era tan raro, que le aterraba el hecho de llegar a acostumbrarse y que ocurriese algo que reventara su burbuja de felicidad en cualquier momento.

El rubio, confió estos pensamientos ante su amiga Hanji, uno de tantos días. Pero esta, simplemente le sonrió con ternura, acarició su cabello y le tranquilizó. Le aseguró que de ahora en adelante todo iba a estar bien, que tanto ella como Mike y Levi, le amaban incondicionalmente, y que no tenía que preocuparse, ya que no estaría solo nunca más. Si ocurriese algo que le pudiese dañar, sus amigos estarían allí para apoyarlo y ninguno lo dejaría abandonado a su suerte.

El corazón de Erwin rebosaba de dicha ante aquellas palabras de la muchacha, Erwin no acostumbraba a recibir tanto amor, y era una sensación tan hermosa, tan nueva y refrescante para él, que inclusive estuvo a punto de derramar lágrimas de felicidad; pero logró contenerse. Debido a esto, el rubio pensó en que debía hacer algo para compensar a sus amigos, y de paso hacer que Levi se integrara al grupo, ya que era algo incómodo tener a Hanji y Mike por un lado y a Levi totalmente al lado opuesto, sería mejor si lograra que todos se llevaran bien.

Por lo que como se acercaba la celebración de Halloween, Erwin le dijo a su padre, que deseaba hacer en su casa una tarde de películas de terror junto con todos sus amigos. El señor Smith, había notado el cambio en su hijo en las últimas semanas, se le veía más alegre, incluso salía más de su habitación, ya no se encerraba a comer lo que fuese que se le pusiera en frente mientras leía o jugaba algún videojuego. Y si bien el señor Smith no tenía ni la más mínima idea, de todas las penurias por las que su hijo pasaba constantemente desde su adolescencia; como padre, presentía que no la pasaba muy bien, al no tener amigos de su edad para compartir. Por lo que no le puso ningún pero a su petición, y por el contrario estaba ansioso por conocer a todos aquellos amigos más de cerca. Ya conocía a Hanji desde hacía años, y a pesar de que era algo extraña, se llevaba muy bien con su hijo, incluso tenía la leve sospecha de que tal vez eran pareja, pero su hijo era tan tímido que no se lo había querido contar.

También, un par de meses atrás había conocido a Mike, un alto rubio que si bien era muy serio, se veía que admiraba a su hijo, y para el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Erwin, se les unió un gracioso jovencito llamado Nanaba, quien también denotaba un cariño especial por su hijo. Por lo que el señor Smith estaba satisfecho, de saber que su Erwin finalmente había sido capaz de conseguir buenos amigos.

Erwin les comunicó a todos sus amigos de su invitación, a lo cual aceptaron gustosos. Inclusive terminaron invitando a Moblit, quien se sintió bastante conmovido de ser incluido, ya que aún no se sentía parte de su grupo completamente. Al que le fue más difícil convencer fue a Levi, quien alegaba que no le gustaban los grupos grandes de personas y que para él ya cuatro personas era un grupo demasiado concurrido. Pero la decisión no le duró mucho tiempo, al ver el rostro de decepción de Erwin ante su negativa, no soportó verlo tan desilusionado y terminó aceptando, ganándose una de aquellas bonitas sonrisas que tanto le encantaban.

El día de Halloween llegó, y el señor Smith ayudó a su hijo a preparar los bocadillos y acomodar la sala de su casa de manera que todos sus amigos estuviesen cómodos. También rentaron varias películas de terror, de las que pudiesen escoger entre todos para mirar. Poco a poco fueron llegando, comenzando por Hanji quien traía consigo al apenado Moblit. Seguidos de Mike y Nanaba, quienes se comportaban más recatados en presencia del padre de Erwin y no le habían comentado acerca de su relación, por petición del mismo Erwin quien no sabía cómo se lo podría tomar su progenitor si se enterara. Finalmente llegó Levi, quien había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ir a reunirse con todos los “idiotas amigos de Erwin”.

Erwin se había sentado en el sofá y Levi no perdió tiempo en ir a sentarse a su lado, procurando guardar distancia, no fuese que le fuera a pasar lo mismo que en el cine. Hanji había tomado espacio sobre la cómoda alfombra a sus pies, y así también tenía acceso más rápido a la mesa con bocadillos y golosinas. Mike y Nanaba compartían otro de los sillones, que entendían por qué eran bastante grandes. Y el pobre de Moblit tuvo que sentarse en el sofá con Levi y Erwin, por lo que se sintió un poco incómodo, pero solo era porque aún no tenía confianza con ninguno que no fuese Hanji. Además era la primera vez que veía a Levi, y a leguas se notaba que no era una persona amistosa, salvo con Erwin. El señor Smith, que también los acompañaba, había tomado lugar en otro de los sillones.

Pero al final, resultó ser una velada de lo más divertida para todos. A Levi le aburrían las películas de terror, pero sólo poder estar al lado de Erwin, aprovechando la cercanía, era suficiente para él, aunque decidió concentrarse en la película y hasta terminó entreteniéndose. Además, en ocasiones Erwin se sobresaltaba por la sorpresa, e inconscientemente se aferraba a su brazo; situación que Levi disfrutaba en demasía. Y en ocasiones el ambiente tenso terminaba siendo cómico, debido a los gritos que Hanji daba cuando se asustaba, era tan escandalosa que todos terminaban riendo. Incluso Levi, se sintió más en confianza y le hacía comentarios a modo de broma; aunque ya de por sí, sin querer Levi había desarrollado una extraña confianza hacia Hanji desde hacía algún tiempo.

Otra situación que había terminado siendo muy cómica, fue que tenían dispuesto un tazón lleno de golosinas para repartirles a los niños que llegaban a pedir dulces en esa celebración. Cuando cayó la noche, el timbre comenzó a sonar anunciando la llegada de los infantes. Para no incomodar a sus invitados ni a su padre, Erwin se ofreció a ser quien entregara los dulces a los niños. Atendió a los primeros que llegaron y luego se sentó con el tazón en su regazo para seguir viendo la película. Pero de la tensión que sentía, sin darse cuenta, Erwin comenzó a devorar las golosinas una tras otra. Levi notó esto y sin pensarlo dijo en voz alta:

-Erwin, los dulces son para los mocosos no para ti. Casi te los acabas todos.- Levi no lo dijo con mala intención, pero como todos le escucharon, voltearon a ver, logrando que un rojo intenso poblara las mejillas de Erwin que estaban repletas de golosinas. La escena fue tan risible que todos soltaron una animada carcajada, incluso el señor Smith.

-Tranquilo hijo, hay mucho más en la cocina. Déjame, la próxima vez yo les iré a entregar las golosinas.- Indicó el mayor amablemente, por lo que el sonrojo de Erwin solo se profundizó, aunque una nueva carcajada por parte de todos, liberó su tensión y terminó riendo junto a ellos.

Al acabar la película, Levi tuvo una idea que le comunicó a Erwin y aunque al principio no le pareció muy agradable, el joven más bajo se las arregló para convencerlo. Resultó que a Levi se le hacía muy divertido asustar a los niños que llegaban a pedir dulces. Por lo que tanto él como el rubio se colocaron unas sábanas blancas encima, y se escondieron tras los rosales del señor Smith. Cuando llegaban los infantes a tocar el timbre, ellos salían de detrás de los arbustos gritando, y logrando que los niños salieran huyendo espantados. Levi se partía de la risa, y al verlo, Erwin no pudo evitar contagiarse de ese ánimo. Era tan raro ver a Levi reír abiertamente, y para el rubio, su risa era muy hermosa. Simplemente no podía evitar sentir su misma alegría.

Hacia el final de la noche, el resto de invitados se habían unido a la divertida tarea de asustar niños, algunas veces apagaban todas las luces y cuando abrían la puerta la casa se encontraba en completa oscuridad, entonces aprovechaban para salir de las penumbras alumbrando sus rostros con linternas mientras hacían caras graciosas. Los niños terminaban huyendo despavoridos, y todos los amigos de Erwin morían de risa, Hanji incluso se retorcía en el piso de las carcajadas.

La celebración había resultado ser todo un éxito, y todos le agradecieron mucho a Erwin el haberlos invitado. Se despidieron de él y su padre, mostrándoles su gratitud por la hospitalidad. Cada quien se dirigió a sus respectivas casas, muy contentos de haber pasado una velada, tan divertida, y de haber creado lazos más fuertes de amistad entre ellos. Todo debido a su gran amigo Erwin.

-Hijo, tengo que felicitarte. Has logrado hacer muy buenos amigos.- Le comentó su padre mientras se ocupaban de limpiar y acomodar todo, después de la visita de los compañeros de Erwin.

-Gracias padre. A decir verdad, jamás pensé llegar a tener tantas buenas personas a mi alrededor.- Confesó el menor con rostro apacible. Su padre le observó, la tierna mirada y la paz de su semblante, eran expresiones que jamás había visto en él. Fue en ese momento, en el que el señor Smith comprendió que Erwin jamás había escogido estar solo, pero por alguna razón, nunca había logrado acercarse a las demás personas hasta ahora. Entonces, se sintió ignorante de la vida de su hijo.

-Erwin, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Soy tu padre y puedes contarme cualquier problema que tengas, yo te apoyaré siempre.- Le indicó el hombre mirándolo con el amor que solo un padre le puede dedicar a su retoño.

-Ahora mismo, soy muy feliz padre.- Erwin le sonrió a su progenitor, una sonrisa auténtica y brillante, que solo hizo que el mayor cambiara de opinión, y sintiera que de momento, no tenía que preocuparse por su hijo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Levi se encontraba de visita en casa de sus amigos, Isabel estaba en la cocina preparando la cena para todos, y Farlan trataba nuevamente de razonar con su amigo, instándolo para que no siguiera la (según él) inútil tarea de conquistar a Erwin.

-Pero Levi, aunque él te haya dicho que podían tener citas y todo eso, también te dijo que no te prometía nada. ¿Qué tal si nunca se llega a enamorar de ti? ¿Estarás esperándolo toda la vida? ¿No crees que es mejor dejar esas esperanzas ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde?- Insistía su amigo, sumamente preocupado. Farlan solo buscaba el bienestar de Levi, y ya que jamás lo había visto de ese modo, le angustiaba que le pudiesen llegar a romper el corazón.

-¿Y qué tal si se enamora de mí y finalmente logra aceptarme? No soy ningún cobarde que se retira sin dar pelea Farlan.- Levi estaba harto de la insistencia de su amigo, pero comprendía que sólo se preocupaba por él.

-Ya has hecho demasiado para llamar su atención, le has ayudado mucho, has estado a su lado y aún nada. ¿Qué te hace pensar que va a cambiar de opinión? Bien sabes que nadie puede decidir a quién amar y a quién no. Y ese tal Erwin te tiene en la “friendzone”, dudo mucho que vayas a salir de ahí Levi. ¡Isabel! Ayúdame aquí ¿quieres?- Trató de buscar apoyo en su novia.

-Yo solo quiero que mi hermano sea feliz, y si es feliz con el gor… - la muchacha aclaró su garganta con disimulo. -…si es feliz con el rubio, nosotros no somos nadie para impedírselo. Lo acabas de decir Farlan, nadie puede decidir a quién amar y a quien no, y Levi ya ha tomado su decisión.- Farlan no cabía en sí del asombro ante las palabras de su pareja.

-¿Qué dices Isabel? Yo también estoy abogando por el bienestar de Levi, ¿Qué tal que el tipo ese nunca se llegue a enamorar de él? O peor, que consiga otra pareja. ¿Qué pasará entonces Isabel?- Le increpó molesto.

-En ese caso, aquí estaremos para apoyar a Levi. ¿No amor?- La muchacha habló con toda seriedad.

Farlan solo se quedó en silencio, no tenía como refutar aquello.

-¡Vaya! Quien te ve, a veces puedes llegar a ser bastante madura.- Bromeó Levi. –Te lo agradezco Isabel, ya me estaba hartando de las necedades de tu novio.- La verdad era que Levi estaba muy agradecido con ella, había sido su soporte y su sostén en la dura tarea de conquistar a Erwin, y sin ella probablemente se hubiese sentido perdido la mayoría del tiempo.

-¡Haz lo que quieras! Al fin y al cabo siempre terminas haciéndolo…- Molesto, Farlan se levantó y se encerró en su habitación.

-Ya verás que en un par de horas se tranquilizará. Farlan se preocupa por ti.- Le dijo la joven, tomando asiento al lado de Levi.

-Lo sé, pero también me gustaría que tuviera un poco más de fe en mí. Es decir, aunque Erwin no me acepte, soy un hombre adulto, no me voy a quebrar tan fácilmente.- El hombre chasqueó la lengua un poco molesto de la actitud de su amigo.

-Farlan es terco, pero ya entenderá.- Isabel se acercó mucho a Levi, con sus enormes ojos verdes brillando infantilmente. –Ahora dime, ¿qué tal te fue en tu cita? Ya pasó un tiempo, pero nunca quisiste contármelo.- Le interrogó sumamente curiosa y emocionada.

-Ya te lo había dicho, no pasó nada. Erwin sólo me ve como un amigo aún. Fuimos al cine, vimos una película, comimos y cada quien volvió a su casa.- Levi movió su mano en el aire, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

-¿Sólo eso? ¿No aprovechaste la oscuridad del cine para un acercamiento?-

-Bueno… no exactamente.- Levi comenzaba a incomodarse al recordar las sensaciones sentidas ese día.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Digamos que… -Levi pensó por un instante la mejor manera de decirlo, que no fuese contarle explícitamentel o que había pasado. –me di cuenta, de que Erwin me atrae mucho… sexualmente hablando. ¡No te imagines cosas mujer!- Le reprendió al ver el gesto de la muchacha, quien abrió mucho sus ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca. –Al estar tan cerca, pude tocarlo un poco, y me di cuenta, que su cuerpo realmente me puede llegar a excitar. Eso es todo, sería raro solo estar enamorado de él pero no poder acostarnos si fuera el caso ¿no?- Levi hablaba rápidamente, tratando de disimular la vergüenza que le causaba tocar esos temas.

-Entiendo. ¡Pero eso es bueno! ¿No lo crees así? Digo, como tú lo mencionas, sería raro si Erwin finalmente aceptara estar contigo, y descubrieras que no te atrae físicamente. A esta edad no están para un romance de colegiales, la parte sexual también es algo importante en una relación de personas adultas.- Indicó dándoselas de gran conocedora del asunto, aunque ella misma recién había comenzado a tener relaciones con su novio, hacía un año solamente.

-Sí, también hubo otra cosa. Erwin me abrazó, y me dijo que se la había pasado bien y todo eso…- Confesó apenado, aunque se le daba bien el disimular, Isabel pudo notar un brillo de alegría en sus ojos.

-¡Genial! Ya vamos progresando hermano. Ahora sólo debes tratar de no acosarlo demasiado, si lo presionas puede que cambie de opinión. Lo que debes hacer es dejar que todo fluya naturalmente. Y divertirte con él, sea como sea, te la pasas bien a su lado, aunque no sea de la manera que quieres por ahora.- La muchacha le sonrió alegremente.

Levi pensó que su amiga tenía toda la razón, aunque le molestaba un poco que últimamente la tuviera tan a menudo, y que él necesitara de su guía. Se sentía un hombre inteligente, pero era bastante cerrado en los asuntos del amor, si no hubiese sido así, desde la secundaria hubiese intentado conquistar a Erwin en primer lugar. Por su lado Isabel, pensó en que su amigo necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito, y que ella era la persona perfecta para actuar, aunque eso lo dejaría para más adelante.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Entrado el mes de noviembre, se encontraban en pruebas finales en la universidad por lo que tanto Erwin, como todos sus amigos, habían reducido sus salidas a prácticamente ninguna, así que Levi no tuvo oportunidad de tener otra cita con el rubio. Aunque tampoco lo intentó, realmente debía ponerle atención a sus estudios, después de todo, tenía un promedio que mantener.

Ese mes pasó volando para todos, metidos entre libros, tras horas y horas de esfuerzo, y muchos días sin dormir; todos fueron capaces de pasar sus materias con excelentes notas. Ya solo faltaban un par de semanas en las que entregaban algunos proyectos finales y serían libres hasta el año siguiente. Ya en el mes de diciembre, el frío clima se había convertido en heladas, que también traían blanca nieve a la ciudad en la que vivían de vez en cuando. Esa época era especialmente conveniente para Erwin, ya que le era menos vergonzoso salir a la calle, cubriendo su cuerpo con gruesos abrigos que disimulaban muy bien su voluptuoso cuerpo, era la época del año en la que se sentía menos acomplejado con su aspecto. Además, adoraba la navidad, aunque no tuviese más familia que su padre; era una época en la que siempre la pasaban muy bien y cuando más alegre se sentía el rubio, máxime que estando en vacaciones no se veía obligado a abandonar la seguridad de su hogar tan a menudo.

Resultó ser, que para ese diciembre, la compañía de danza de Nanaba, había montado un recital navideño, el cual estarían presentando durante todo el mes en el teatro de Sina. El bailarín por supuesto, consiguió entradas para el día del estreno e invitó a todos sus amigos y a su novio. Todos aceptaron gustosos, inclusive Erwin logró convencer a Levi de asistir. No era que el joven pastelero quisiera perder una oportunidad de verse con el rubio, máxime que hacía ya mucho que no se veían propiamente, ni siquiera en la universidad; pero no le emocionaba demasiado tener que compartirlo con el resto de sus “latosos amigos”. Tampoco era que le desagradasen, simplemente preferiría poder tener una cita a solas con él. Pero siendo que el gigantón iba a estar ocupado viendo a su novio, y Moblit probablemente intentaría acaparar toda la atención de Hanji, en cierto modo, Levi pensó que eso dejaría a Erwin solo para él. También, el hombre pensó que eso sería como una cita triple, y siendo así, viendo que todos estaban con sus parejas o potenciales parejas, no había manera en la que Erwin no lo notara, y tal vez ganaría algunos puntos. Por lo que al final aceptó ir.

Erwin jamás había visto a Mike tan comunicativo como en ese entonces, por días se la pasó comentándoles sobre las presentaciones de su pareja. Asegurándoles que no se arrepentirían. Les contaba que durante esos días, Nanaba se encontraba muy ocupado en sus ensayos y que también estaba muy emocionado, ya que había sido elegido como el bailarín principal para esa temporada. Razón por la cual se esforzaba mucho más. Erwin no podía evitar pensar que Nanaba era un hombre admirable, y en cierto modo, envidiaba el que tuviese una persona que le amaba tanto que hablaba con tanta emoción de él, como lo era su amigo Mike.

Entonces el regordete rubio, se preguntó si Levi hablaba así sobre él. Por boca del mismo pastelero, sabía que le amaba, aunque Erwin no se sentía merecedor de aquellos sentimientos. Se preguntaba entonces, si Levi le amaba con la misma intensidad con la que Mike amaba a Nanaba, entonces ante ese pensamiento, el rubio sintió aquella agradable calidez y cosquillas en su interior, que había venido sintiendo últimamente, cuando se trataba de Levi. En ese momento de su vida, todo era muy confuso, por un lado disfrutaba de todo ese amor que recibía de sus amigos, y a su vez, intentaba expresarles y devolverles ese cariño. Pero por otro, siempre estaba a la expectativa de que ocurriera algo, que acabara con aquella dicha. Estaba tan acostumbrado a sufrir, y no podía creerse que la vida fuese tan buena con él de repente. Y definitivamente, seguía pensando que él era una persona de aspecto terrible y vergonzoso, quien no merecía tanto amor ni consideración por parte de los demás. Pero de momento, su fuerza de voluntad era demasiado débil, y no le era posible bajar de peso, más después de lo que había ocurrido con Mike, se había resignado a ser por siempre el gordo que no tenía derecho a amar. Todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, simplemente era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y no creía justo que Levi le amara, siendo él alguien tan indigno.

Finalmente el día de la gala llegó, quedaron de verse fuera del teatro, donde Mike les entregaría sus respectivas entradas y se organizarían para tomar asiento. Nanaba les había conseguido asientos en primera fila, por lo que tenían el mejor lugar para observar el espectáculo. Erwin se ofreció a recoger a Hanji, Moblit y Levi, llevándolos en el auto de su padre. Al llegar al lugar, todos se quedaron realmente sorprendidos al ver a Mike. El rubio más alto iba vestido con una camisa formal color verde claro, un chaleco y pantalón a juego color gris, y zapatillas de vestir. En su mano portaba un enorme ramo de rosas blancas, que estaba destinado a entregárselo a su novio al final de la presentación. En comparación, sus amigos se sintieron bastante corrientes, ya que todos iban vestidos con ropa más bien casual.

-¡De haber sabido nos hubiésemos vestido para la ocasión!- Exclamó Hanji luego de saludar a Mike.

-No se preocupen, así están bien. No era necesario.- Agregó Mike en respuesta, pensando en que tal vez se había excedido un poco con su atuendo.

-El bigotón quiere resaltar entre todos los que nos vemos como indigentes a comparación de él.- Esta vez, fue Levi el que habló. Desde la última vez, los amigos de Erwin habían comprendido que Levi no era una persona muy fácil de tratar, y que sus comentarios muchas veces no eran los adecuados, aunque nada lo decía con mala intención.

-Creo que tal vez me excedí un poco.- Comentó nuevamente Mike, sonriendo galantemente. -¿Les parece si entramos?- Finalmente les invitó.

Una vez dentro, Mike tomó el primer asiento, a su lado Moblit, Hanji, Levi y Erwin. El pastelero no pudo sentirse con mejor suerte, ya que prácticamente Erwin solo podía relacionarse con él en esa posición; aunque tuviese que aguantarse a la molesta de Hanji a su derecha. La fortuna también le sonrió a Erwin, los asientos del teatro eran lo suficientemente amplios, por lo que se alivió, ya que era un temor que tenía desde que supo que tendría que pasar nuevamente por el suplicio de acomodarse en un espacio reducido, con la gran posibilidad de no lograr que su cuerpo entrara.

La obra que se representaría ese día, sería el clásico navideño “El Cascanueces”, sin embargo era un arreglo y versión diferente, que tendría a un hombre como protagonista. Nanaba había practicado por meses para esa obra, aunque en el último mes los ensayos eran más frecuentes y duros, además anterior a eso, la compañía todavía se encontraba de gira. Pero nada más empezar la obra, para que todos se dieran cuenta de que todo el esfuerzo que puso el hombre, valió totalmente la pena.

Las luces se apagaron y el telón se corrió para revelar el escenario y a el bailarín principal. Todos sus amigos se admiraron de la belleza andrógina de Nanaba, el traje que llevaba, no dejaba nada de su anatomía a la imaginación, dejando ver lo exquisitamente bien formado de su cuerpo grácil. La danza comenzó, con movimientos suaves y elegantes. Definitivamente era un espectáculo de altura, el público se quedaba boquiabierto con la manera tan natural y delicada en la que el cuerpo de Nanaba se movía con la música. Había muchos otros bailarines, pero el rubio destacaba con seguridad. Mike se sentía tan orgulloso y maravillado, que no borraba la enorme sonrisa de su rostro. Ya varias veces había visto a su pareja danzar, pero era la primera vez en todos esos años, que era acompañado por tantos amigos, a quienes podía lucirles con orgullo a su amado.

La obra era bastante larga, por lo que se daban algunos minutos para que se cambiaran los escenarios y los bailarines descansaran entre escenas, los cuales los amigos de Erwin, aprovechaban para comentar entusiasmados acerca de la hermosa interpretación de Nanaba. Felicitaciones y halagos llegaban a Mike de todos sus amigos, lo cual hacía que su pecho se hinchara de satisfacción, no podía esperar para contarle a su prometido todos los buenos comentarios que había recibido por parte de ellos, estaba seguro que se iba a alegrar mucho.

Pero entre tanta admiración, entre tanta belleza y buenas vibras, la personalidad de Erwin salió a flote. Cuando hubo comenzado una nueva escena, estando las luces otra vez apagadas y la bella música clásica había comenzado nuevamente, Nanaba salió a escena, una vez más mostrando la gracia y flexibilidad de su hermoso cuerpo.

-¡Es tan increíble! Desearía poder bailar así, pero con este cuerpo, estoy agradecido de que aún sea capaz de caminar. Nunca sabré qué se siente poder bailar…- Las palabras de Erwin salieron de su boca sin pensarlo, pero al menos se aseguró de decirlo en un tono suficientemente bajo, por lo cual únicamente Levi lo escuchó. El pastelero no podía creer aquello, el rubio había hablado tan seriamente, y con tanta tristeza, que incluso bajo la tenue luz, Levi pudo notar el desánimo en su rostro.

-¿Qué dices Erwin? Si te lo propones tú también podrías bailar.- Le dijo Levi por lo bajo. –Claro que no así, ya que el tipo es un profesional, ni siquiera yo podría hacerlo, pero nada te impide intentar otro tipo de baile.-

-Levi, por favor. ¡Solo mírame! Estoy tan gordo que, con suerte soy capaz de caminar, jamás podría intentar algo como el baile. – Insistió con el mismo sombrío y derrotado semblante.

Levi no dijo nada más, con el ceño fruncido y la intensa molestia clavada en su pecho, fue cuestión de segundos para que una “genial” idea se acomodara en su cabeza.

-Cuatro-ojos, dame tu número telefónico.- Le ordenó a Hanji.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿para qué lo necesitas?- Interrogó la joven, bastante curiosa mientras recibía el celular de Levi para ingresar su número.

-Me iré con Erwin por un momento, necesito que cuando llame contestes tu celular. ¡Pero ni se te ocurra escuchar! Sólo contesta y no cuelgues, yo lo haré cuando hayamos terminado.- Le indicó tratando de no dar muchos detalles sobre lo que tenía planeado hacer.

-Está bien enanín, confío en que será una sorpresa agradable para mi amigo. Y no te preocupes, les daré su privacidad.- La mujer le guiñó un ojo mientras le sonreía, pero Levi solo pudo intensificar su agria expresión.

El pastelero se levantó y tomó la mano de Erwin sin recato alguno.

-¡Levántate Erwin!- Le ordenó mientras halaba de su mano. El rubio muy sorprendido, obedeció y se dejó guiar por el hombre más bajo, sin decir palabra alguna hasta que hubieron salido de la sala del teatro.

-¿Qué ocurre Levi? ¿A dónde vamos?- Le interrogó cada vez más confundido por la extraña actitud de su amigo.

-Tú sólo sígueme.- Rápidamente llegaron a uno de los baños para caballeros. En ese teatro, inclusive los baños se veían bastante elegantes con un decorado de muy buen gusto: azulejo blanco y color rojo vino en combinación, las llaves de los grifos eran de cristal, e incluso del techo colgaba un ostentoso candelabro de araña.

-¡Querías venir al baño! Me lo hubieses dicho antes Levi.- Expresó el rubio comprendiendo la situación, pero no se imaginaba que esas no eran las verdaderas intenciones de su acompañante.

-No es eso Erwin, espera.- Ante un nuevamente confundido Erwin, Levi procedió a abrir todos los cubículos para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie, y una vez lo hubo comprobado, cerró la puerta principal con seguro desde dentro, de manera que nadie del exterior pudiese entrar.

-¿Qué haces Levi?- Erwin no comprendía nada de lo que ocurría, pero Levi no le contestó, se limitó a marcar en su teléfono móvil y cuando le hubieron contestado, lo puso en altavoz. Haciendo que el recinto se inundara de la bella música de la obra que aún se estaba presentando. -¿Qué es esto Levi? Es la melodía de la obra de Nanaba.-

-Vamos a bailar, Erwin.- Levi le miró seriamente, mientras que Erwin abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Dijiste que deseabas bailar ¿no es cierto?- Levi se acercó a él, y tomó una de sus manos. –Aquí no hay nadie quien nos vea, te demostraré que te equivocas. Tú también puedes bailar.- Nuevamente le habló con esa seriedad característica, con la cual a Erwin no le quedaba duda de que no se trataba de ninguna broma. 

-Pero Levi. Yo no sé bailar.- Se excusó intentando hacerlo desistir de su alocada idea.

-Eso no importa, yo te guiaré. En secundaria tuve que asistir al estúpido baile de graduación por insistencia de la tonta de Isabel.- Comenzó a explicarle brevemente. –Viajó desde nuestra ciudad hasta Sina solo para acompañarme y que yo no me perdiera de “un evento único en la vida de un adolescente”, y también me obligó a aprender a bailar un poco. Por cierto, no te vi en ese baile, me imaginaba que ibas a ir con la cuatro-ojos, pero no logré encontrarlos.-

-No fui. Es cierto que Hanji quiso que asistiéramos, pero no pude. No es como si me hubiese llevado bien con el resto de mis compañeros, tú lo sabes, y no quería darles más motivos para que hiciesen mofa de mi peso. – En ese entonces, a Erwin le aterraba la idea de asistir a aquel baile, embutido en un esmoquin que no le quedara, y a tratar de bailar torpemente con su cuerpo cubierto de grasa, y aunque en ese momento, el peso de Erwin era unas cuantas decenas de kilos menos, al salir de secundaria ya se le podía considerar una persona con obesidad.

-Pero ahora bailarás. ¡Vamos! Tu mano en mi hombro.- Le indicó al tiempo que Levi posaba su propia mano sobre la abundante cadera del rubio y levantaba el otro brazo a la altura de su hombro. Como Erwin era tan alto comparado con él, al contrario de Levi, no tenía que levantar mucho su brazo. El rubio obedeció y colocó su otra mano sobre el hombro de Levi. Estaba sumamente avergonzado, sintiendo la mano del joven sobre los rollos de su cadera, aunque como siempre, su toque era delicado y agradable.

-¿Así está bien?- Preguntó tímidamente, con el carmín poblando sus mejillas.

-Ahora debemos acercarnos un poco más.- Indicó Levi con seriedad, dando un paso al frente pegando su cuerpo a la gran barriga de Erwin, lo cual solo logró que la vergüenza se intensificara en el rubio.

-No creo que esto sea buena idea…- Comentó Erwin, con un tono de voz muy bajo, tratando de librarse de la incómoda situación, mientras que la música continuaba sonando desde el celular de Levi.

-¡Tonterías! Ahora comienza a moverte. Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres….- Levi guiaba a Erwin, quien torpemente intentaba seguirle el paso, aunque en esa posición ni siquiera era capaz de ver sus propios pies o los de Levi, lo cual le dificultaba la tarea.

-No puedo Levi…-Se quejó al sentir como en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de tropezar, y en otras, pisó al hombre más bajo quien ni se inmutaba.

-¡Sólo déjate llevar! Cierra tus ojos Erwin, y siente la música.- Como tantas veces ya, Levi le agradecía internamente a su amiga Isabel, quien le dio unas clases de baile “express”, antes de que hubiese comenzado su baile de graduación un par de años atrás.

Erwin confió en Levi en ese momento, y cerró sus ojos. Concentró su atención en la bella melodía y en los movimientos de su acompañante, que le marcaban el paso y la dirección hacia donde debía moverse. En cuestión de poco tiempo, Erwin ya se movía con un poco más de libertad, y por la tímida sonrisa que se iba formando en su rostro, Levi confirmó que comenzaba a disfrutar de aquel baile.

Por su parte, el pastelero no podía creer que su plan había funcionado. Poder observar el bello rostro de Erwin mientras seguía el son de la música, sentir la suavidad y calidez de su cuerpo, poder disfrutar de su exquisita cadera en una de sus manos, y tener sus dedos entrelazados con la otra mano, y moverse juntos al unísono, era maravilloso. Entonces Levi comenzó a moverse con más intensidad, llegando a dar giros. Erwin abrió sus bellísimos ojos azules, clavando su avergonzado mirar en los filosos ojos plata que le admiraban. Y sonrió, sonrió radiante y divertido, sin necesidad de decir nada, Levi comprendió que Erwin le agradecía.

Continuaron bailando, hasta que esa parte de la obra terminó y la música cesó. Erwin se encontraba sin aliento, e incluso comenzó a sudar un poco, pero estaba anonadado y muy feliz.

-Te dije, que tú también podías hacerlo Erwin.- Le comentó Levi con una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras colgaba la llamada en su celular, rogando en su mente porque Hanji no hubiese escuchado nada de aquello. 

-Sí, tenías razón Levi.- Contestó el rubio entre jadeos, tratando de normalizar su respiración. –Aunque creo que mi cuerpo no está de acuerdo con ello.- Rio avergonzado de su patético estado físico, pero aún muy feliz de la experiencia que Levi le regaló ese día. –Gracias Levi, no tengo palabras para expresar lo que esto significa para mí.-

-No me agradezcas rubio, con que tú seas feliz es suficiente para mí, lo único que deseo es que comprendas que eres maravilloso tal cual eres.- La euforia del momento, hizo que el pastelero se sincerara más de lo que hubiese querido, justo terminando la frase, quedó boquiabierto, al darse cuenta de las “cursilerías” que estaba diciendo, aunque eso fuera exactamente lo que sentía; le avergonzaba mostrarse tan “dulce” para con cualquiera, incluso Erwin.

Pero el rubio no se quedó corto, si bien su rostro ya estaba rojo debido a lo agitado que estaba, esas fuertes y emotivas declaraciones, hicieron que la sangre bombeara con intensidad hacia sus mejillas. Le atribuyó el fuerte latir de su corazón al sobre esfuerzo físico que había realizado, pero en su interior sabía que no era así, sabía que Levi, con sus palabras, con su hermoso rostro y su preciosa sonrisa, lograba agitar de esa manera a su cansado y maltratado corazón.

-Creo que te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, Levi…- Erwin con un impulso de confianza causado por la alegría del momento, se acercó al joven y como la vez anterior, le atrapó, abrazándolo con ternura. –Pero no voy a dejar de pensar que eres un ángel enviado a mí, para traerme tanta felicidad.- Una vez más, Erwin pensó que el pequeño cuerpo de Levi encajaba a la perfección entre sus brazos.

En ese momento, no hubo complejos para con su cuerpo, no le importó que Levi apretara casi con desespero sus costados, no le importó notar que su cuerpo era tan voluminoso que el pastelero jamás podría rodearlo con sus brazos completamente. No se acomplejó al sentir cómo Levi hundía su rostro en su blando pecho. Lo único que importaba en ese momento para el rubio, era expresarle a Levi lo mucho que había hecho por él. Desde que llegó a su vida, Levi no paraba de sorprenderlo, no paraba de ayudarlo y de brindarle amor y felicidad. Entonces, Erwin pensó en lo ciego que había estado todos esos meses, desde que el pastelero había entrado en su vida. Y se dejó llenar por ese cariño, por ese breve instante, Erwin se dejó amar por Levi.

En ese inocente abrazo, el pequeño hombre también se sentía como en su hogar, entre los suaves y grandes brazos del joven al que amaba. En ese gesto, se le permitió aferrarse al cuerpo de su amado con plena libertad, se le dio permiso de hundirse en su calor, de sentir la totalidad de su voluptuosa y seductora forma. Pero esta vez, ningún pensamiento impuro cruzó la mente Levi, simplemente era él, transmitiéndole mediante un abrazo, el amor que sentía; la dicha que le brindaba el solo poder estar a su lado.

Esa noche, en aquel elegante baño, Levi se dio el lujo de poder amar y Erwin, el privilegio de sentirse completamente amado, y ambos se sintieron llenos, plenos, embriagados en dicha e inocente y puro cariño.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¿Y bien?  A como te lo prometí  no escuché nada de lo que pasó. - Le dijo Hanji una vez hubieron regresado a sus asientos.  En respuesta Levi únicamente levantó su dedo pulgar mientras mostraba una sonrisa de medio lado, orgulloso de su labor. La mujer no comprendió mucho, pero quedó tranquila porque eso indicaba que todo había salido muy bien para su amigo Erwin. Hanji cada día se sorprendía más de cómo Levi había logrado ir penetrando poco a poco en la dura coraza del rubio.  Algo que ella misma no había podido hacer en tantos años. Era cierto que Erwin la quería y le tenía confianza, pero él jamás se mostraba tan cómodo con ella a como lo hacía con aquel pastelero.  La joven pensó en ese momento, en que no se había equivocado con la primera impresión que tuvo de Levi, y definitivamente era lo que su amigo necesitaba para lograr un cambio positivo en su vida.

El resto de la gala la pasaron en silencio, concentrados en observar el espectáculo magistral que brindaba Nanaba. Una vez hubo terminado, esperaron por largo rato hasta que el bailarín pudiese reunirse con ellos. Mostrando una brillante sonrisa, Nanaba corrió a los brazos de su prometido, y de un salto se colgó de su cuello y envolvió su torso con sus piernas. Ambos se besaron apasionadamente ante sus ruborizados amigos quienes no habían presenciado tal despliegue de afecto por parte de la pareja antes. Viendo a la pareja de rubios así, las dudas surgían tanto en la cabeza de Levi como en la de Moblit. Ambos se preguntaban si alguna vez serían capaces de conquistar a sus respectivos objetivos amorosos y si podrían llegar a entablar una relación tan sólida como la que se les mostraba en ese momento.

Mike le entregó a Nanaba el ramo de rosas blancas y sus amigos se acercaron a él para brindarle sus felicitaciones y comentarios con respecto a su interpretación. Halagos iban y venían al igual que las palmadas en su espalda. El bailarín experimentaba una dicha nueva para él, ya que era la primera vez en su vida que compartía su arte con tantos amigos, y en ese momento se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo y sintió una infinita gratitud hacia su pareja, quien fuera el responsable de haber brindado a todas aquellas hermosas personas a su vida.

El grupo de amigos terminó la velada en un restaurante, donde comieron al calor de una animada conversación. Al parecer el furor de la ocasión había hecho maravillas en todos, ya que a pesar de que casi todos salvo Hanji, eran personas de pocas palabras, lograron desenvolverse y compenetrarse muy bien en esa ocasión. Erwin llevó a todos a sus casas al final, pero ya que le había pasado la adrenalina, se sintió muy apenado por lo que había ocurrido con Levi. Y a fin de no quedarse sólo con él,  fue al primero que llevó a su casa, así no habría oportunidad de pasar por un momento incómodo.

Finalmente, Erwin llevó a Nanaba y Mike al edificio departamental en donde vivían juntos.

-Gracias Erwin.- El rubio más bajo le sonrió e incluso le abrazó.

-No es nada, no tengo ningún problema en traerlos siempre y cuando mi padre me preste su auto, claro está.- Erwin rio levemente.

-No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que gracias a ti, ahora tenemos muchos buenos amigos.-

-¿Gracias a mí? No comprendo.- El regordete rubio no encontraba la lógica en las palabras de Nanaba.

-¡Claro! ¿No te das cuenta que eres el centro de todo aquí? Es decir, todos los que nos reunimos hoy, no hubiésemos llegado a conocernos nunca de no ser por ti.- Entonces Erwin abrió sus ojos, expresando la sorpresa que aquella revelación tan obvia le había causado. Nanaba tenía toda la razón, pero él jamás lo pensó de ese modo. Tanto Hanji como Mike y Levi, habían llegado a conocerse entre ellos, únicamente por el hecho de tenerlo a él como un amigo en común. Moblit y Nanaba, habían llegado después, pero técnicamente, el grupo se había formado a su alrededor.

Erwin regresó a su casa con ese pensamiento inundando su mente, en ese instante, pensó que tal vez él no era la persona indigna que tanto creía ser, que probablemente sí se merecía ser feliz y toda la amistad y el amor que se le brindaba en ese momento. Sabía que los buenos deseos de sus amigos para con él eran verdaderos, que realmente disfrutaban estando a su lado. Y por primera vez en su vida, el rubio se sintió meritorio de todo lo bueno que le estaba ocurriendo, y se propuso, que de ese momento en adelante, haría todo lo posible por devolver todo aquel cariño que estaba recibiendo. Tal vez, continuaría siendo solo un gordo desastroso, con pésimos hábitos alimenticios y nulo control a la hora de comer, pero al menos, eso no era un impedimento para sus amigos, y fue en ese momento, en el que Erwin recordó las palabras de su amiga Hanji de días atrás: ya nunca jamás, volvería a estar solo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En la segunda semana del mes de diciembre, las vacaciones ya habían llegado, y Erwin únicamente trabajaba medio día durante las mañanas en la biblioteca, al igual que Hanji. Nanaba se mantenía ocupado con sus presentaciones, que eran diarias, y Mike también tenía mucho trabajo en esa época, ya que la gente acudía más al gimnasio debido al típico aumento de peso de fin de año. Y el resto de su tiempo libre se lo dedicaba a su novio, con quien no había podido pasar mucho tiempo, desde que había regresado de su gira. Levi por su parte, trabajaba desde la mañana hasta entrada la noche en la pastelería de Shadis, la clientela había aumentado, ya que en esa época del año todo el mundo tenía más tiempo para salir y degustar de un delicioso postre. Y también le era beneficioso a Levi, ya que lograba ganar mucho más dinero.

Erwin quiso tener más iniciativa para con Levi, por lo que uno de esos días, salió de su trabajo en la biblioteca y tras despedirse de su amiga y el señor Pixis, se dirigió a la pastelería en donde planeaba hacerle una visita sorpresa a su amigo. Fuera como fuera, Erwin no era nada tonto, y sabía que a Levi siempre le alegraba mucho servirle cuando llegaba al lugar, entendía que al pastelero le daba gusto escuchar cómo disfrutaba de sus creaciones, y es que ¿quién no se sentiría orgulloso de lograr hacer con sus propias manos tales manjares? Y como el rubio disfrutaba comerlos, ambos ganaban. Así que con entusiasmo, abrió la puerta del local, y apenas entró, pudo ver a su amigo, quien estaba atendiendo a unos clientes en ese momento.

Al notar la puerta abrirse, Levi levantó la mirada, y la seria expresión de su rostro cambió por una leve sonrisa. Erwin estaba allí, sin que él lo invitara, y lo mejor de todo era que venía solo, sin la entrometida cuatro-ojos a la cola. Levi casi deja de lado la orden que había tomado de los otros clientes, solo por apresurarse a atender al rubio.

-¡Erwin!- Le saludó con más entusiasmo del que hubiese querido expresar.

-Lamento haber llegado a una hora tan concurrida Levi. –El rubio se disculpó al notar que el local estaba repleto. –Pero pensé en aprovechar para visitarte y por supuesto comer alguno de tus postres.- Admitió sonriente.

-Llegas en buen momento. Precisamente acabo de preparar unos pasteles nuevos, y eres la persona indicada para darme una opinión de los mismos, así veremos si incluirlos o no en el menú.- Últimamente, Levi se encontraba de tan buen ánimo, que desbordaba creatividad y eficiencia, Shadis no podía estar más satisfecho, con eso y por ese motivo le instó a que se animara a preparar alguna selección nueva de postres para variar el menú en esa época.

-¡Suena bien!- El rubio le sonrió emocionado. Levi agradecía que Erwin no era como él, y jamás ocultaba sus sentimientos, por lo que le podía regalar todo un abanico de distintas expresiones para su deleite.

-Por aquí hay una mesa vacía.- Le indicó. –Toma asiento.-

-Claro, pero Levi…- El rubio se sonrojó de sobremanera en ese momento.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, en un momento traigo una silla más cómoda para ti.- Ya lo de la silla había sido una orden directa de Keith, desde el tiempo en el que Erwin llegaba a la pastelería a diario con Hanji. No era como si Erwin realmente pudiese romperla, pero definitivamente Shadis prevenía, ya que era un artículo bastante caro y fino. Y era un hecho que, el rubio se sentía mucho mejor en una silla normal, que en las refinadas y diminutas de la pastelería. Levi le alcanzó el tosco asiento de metal, y le indicó que esperara por unos instantes mientras él preparaba los postres.

Erwin se dedicó a hojear el menú mientras esperaba, y el rubor regresó a sus mejillas al ver el “Smith” como parte de las opciones de pasteles. Pero también, la alegría le embargó, ese gesto de Levi había significado mucho para él, y ese cumpleaños era uno que jamás olvidaría en su vida. Rápidamente, Levi regresó con una bandeja, que contenía cinco clases distintas de postres, pero había procurado servir porciones moderadas, así Erwin no se sentiría mal de comerlas todas. Al pastelero, realmente le interesaba la opinión del rubio con respecto a sus creaciones, y la oportunidad le había caído como del cielo.

El rubio se tomó su tiempo para probar un trozo de cada uno, bebiendo agua entre cada bocado para liberar a su paladar del sabor anterior y poder distinguir el siguiente de manera correcta. Le daba a Levi sus opiniones, aunque todo lo que Levi cocinaba, para Erwin era exquisito, así que estas siempre eran positivas. Pero como la pastelería estaba repleta, Shadis salió de la cocina para ordenarle que atendiera al resto de clientes. A regañadientes Levi obedeció, disculpándose con Erwin e invitándolo a que terminara de comer con tranquilidad.

Y así lo hizo, Erwin continuó comiendo el resto de los pasteles lentamente, para no dar la impresión de ser un gordo glotón, y para poder saborear propiamente todas aquellas delicias. Estaba sumamente contento, y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Levi de reojo, admirando lo trabajador que era y en cierto modo, sintiéndose orgulloso de él.

Sin embargo, Erwin había tenido razón en sus pensamientos de días atrás, para una persona como él, no todo podía ser color de rosa todo el tiempo. Y para su desgracia, la vida parecía haberse ensañado con él, y le trajo ese día una de esas coincidencias que se puede decir, que son una en un millón de probabilidades de que puedan llegar a ocurrir. En ese instante, entró a la pastelería una pareja, buscando una mesa libre para sentarse, la cual no encontraron, pero al ver a Erwin, en una de las mesas, se acercaron a él sin dudarlo.

-¡Erwin! ¿Eres tú cierto?- Una voz femenina llamó su atención. Erwin levantó la mirada, y no podía creer lo que veía, incluso casi se ahoga con el bocado que estaba tragando en ese momento.

-¿Ma… Marie, Nile…?- Pronunció como para cerciorarse, pero aquellos rostros eran inconfundibles para él.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Eres tú, pensé que me había equivocado.- Dijo la mujer con tono burlesco en su voz.

-Es un gusto encontrarte luego de estos años sin vernos Erwin.- Le saludó Nile, educadamente. Si bien no se habían acercado mucho en secundaria, Nile no era de los que se metían con Erwin, ni siquiera le desagradaba, únicamente se dedicaba a ignorarlo como muchos otros.

-Sí, yo digo lo mismo. Se ven muy bien.- Pudo decir Erwin igual de nervioso pero ya un poco repuesto de la sorpresa, y era que aquella pareja le había causado tanto sufrimiento en secundaria, que el trauma no era algo que hubiese podido olvidar.

-Lo cual no se puede decir de ti.- Comentó la mujer despectivamente.

-¡Marie!- Le reprendió su pareja, totalmente espantado con el horrible comentario de ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo ves Nile? Ha engordado como cien kilos desde secundaria, casi no lo reconozco, y sólo míralo, sentado con cinco platos distintos, atiborrándose de pastel.- Ni Erwin ni Nile cabían en sí del asombro ante aquellas crueles palabras.

-¡Marie, ya basta!- Intentó hacerla callar una vez más.

-Pero si solo estoy diciendo la verdad. A ti no te molesta, ¿cierto Erwin? No eres de las personas que se ofenden porque se les diga la verdad a la cara.- Cínicamente la mujer se dirigió hacia él.

-Yo…- Erwin no podía ni hablar, las viejas heridas se abrían a cada segundo, el palpitar de su corazón era intenso, y un incontrolable temblor se apoderó de sus manos. Ni siquiera pudo lograr articular una sola oración.

-Es decir, mira que hasta le tuvieron que traer una silla de metal, ya que de seguro no cabe en las otras.- Agregó al notar que la silla del rubio era diferente a las demás, y a la mujer al parecer eso le pareció hilarante, ya que comenzó a reír.

-¡Marie! Es suficiente, ¿cómo puedes hacer burla de eso?- Nile solo deseaba que la tierra se abriera y lo tragase en ese momento, aún no podía creer todo lo que salía de boca de su novia, en contra de aquel desafortunado hombre. Ya bastante malo era ser él, con todo ese peso encima, como para que viniera alguien a restregárselo a la cara.

En ese momento, Levi que se encontraba al otro extremo del salón, logró ver a una pareja hablando con Erwin, de primera entrada pensó que eran algunos amigos del rubio que tal vez él no conocía aún, pero luego notó la desgarradora expresión del rostro de Erwin, la cual le alertó de inmediato y dejó de lado a los clientes que atendía en ese momento, para dirigirse hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

-Pero si no es ninguna burla. Yo solo comento lo que veo. Erwin cariño, ¿no crees que ya has comido suficiente? Si sigues así pronto no vas a caber por esa puerta, y bueno, en tu estado actual no sé cómo es que lo logras aún. Ahora que te veo, estás tan gordo, que temo por tu salud. Deberías dejar los pasteles, es por tu propio bien, y de paso nos cedes esta mesa. ¿No crees que es lo mejor?- El cinismo era tal que era casi palpable.

Erwin no lo soportó más, se levantó y salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, solo para que aquella odiosa mujer no se diera el gusto de verlo llorar. Por su parte Levi, había llegado al lugar exactamente en el momento justo para escuchar el último comentario de Marie y ver cómo Erwin salía corriendo de allí.

-Te has pasado Marie, ¿en qué estabas pensando?-

-Pero amor, así pude conseguirnos un lugar, además. ¿Qué no lo viste? Es un cerdo seboso, le hice un favor al hacerlo huir de aquí.- Comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

Nile no pudo comentar nada más, ya que en ese momento, Levi tomó con fuerza a Marie de uno de sus brazos, haciéndola voltear, para encararla mientras le dedicaba una mirada que reflejaba el profundo odio que sentía por ella  en ese momento.

-¿Quién mierda eres? ¿Quién te da el derecho de tratar a una persona de esa manera?-

-¡Oye! Me estás lastimando.- Se quejó la mujer, ignorando sus preguntas.-

-Suéltala, ¿quién te crees tú para tomar a mi novia de esa manera?- Nile salió a la defensa de su mujer.

-Viste todo lo que le dijo a Erwin, ¿y aún tienes el descaro de defenderla?- Casi le gritó, totalmente indignado.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia enano, si el cerdo de Erwin no puede soportar la realidad, no es problema mío.- Levi se tuvo que controlar para no golpear a esa repugnante mujer y mandarla al hospital con una fractura. La ira inundaba todo su cuerpo, y dudaba que pudiera resistir mucho más.

-¡Somos clientes! No puedes tratarnos así- Agregó Nile al ver que el pastelero no soltaba a su novia.

-No tengo intenciones de servirle a escorias como ustedes, ni de recibir su sucio dinero. Los únicos cerdos aquí son ustedes, lastimando a un pobre hombre solo por su apariencia. Deberían de sentirse avergonzados, ¡son menos que basura!- Con un brusco movimiento, Levi lanzó a Marie hacia Nile, tan fuertemente que los hizo caer a ambos. Se acercó a ellos y agachándose para quedar a una altura en donde podían escucharlo sin que el resto de alarmados comensales pudiese oírlo, les susurró: –Será mejor que tomes a esta sucia perra y se larguen de aquí lo más rápido posible, no quiero ver sus rostros nunca más en mi vida, y si lo llego a hacer, no tendrán tanta suerte como hoy.- Les amenazó.

En el momento en el que la pareja huía despavorida, Shadis salió de la cocina, al haber visto la escena. Rápidamente tomó a Levi por una de sus orejas, arrastrándolo adentro, sin importarle continuar con el espectáculo que su aprendiz estaba montando, ante los clientes del local.

-¡Maldita sea Levi! ¿Qué mierdas te pasa?- Casi le gritó.

-Los hijos de puta se estaban metiendo con Erwin, al punto de hacerlo salir huyendo de aquí. ¿Qué más querías que hiciera viejo?-

-Pero eso no te da el derecho de lastimar a mis clientes. Usa el cerebro Levi, caíste muy bajo y mira lo mal que has dejado mi negocio por esa escenita que hiciste allá afuera.-

-Eso no importa ahora, debo ir a buscar a Erwin.- Levi estaba tan preocupado por el rubio, que no le tomaba importancia al regaño de su jefe. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de allí, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Keith le tomó por el brazo, impidiéndole la huida.

-¡Levi! Si te vas en este momento, considérate despedido.- Le amenazó seriamente.

-Pero, ¿cómo putas esperas que trabaje así? ¡Entiéndelo!-

-Entiéndelo tú. Un profesional no deja que sus asuntos personales interfieran en su labor. Si te vas por esa puerta, espero que tomes el camino directamente a casa y empaques tus cosas, un desempleado no podrá pagarme la renta.- Continuó presionándolo.

La ira se intensificó en Levi, pero sabía que Shadis tenía razón. Se encontraba en horas laborales, y fuese como fuese, Erwin era un hombre adulto, que debía poder enfrentar ese tipo de cosas. Aunque el joven solo podía pensar, en las tantas veces que en secundaria observó cómo Erwin era maltratado, sin hacer nada para evitarlo. Por una vez, quería hacer algo, por una vez, quería proteger al hombre que amaba; pero Shadis lo puso en una difícil situación.

-De acuerdo.- Suspiró resignado.

-Si lo has entendido, sal y discúlpate con los clientes.- No sin antes dedicarle una fulminante mirada de odio puro, Levi salió al salón nuevamente, e hizo lo que se le  ordenó.

Luego de eso, Levi no fue capaz de concentrarse en el trabajo. Rompió varios platos, derramó un vaso de agua sobre uno de los clientes, dejó quemar las galletas que estaban horneando; y en sí no podía hacer nada bien. Estaba sumamente preocupado por Erwin.

-¡Con un demonio Levi! Estás a punto de arruinar mi negocio. – El mayor le reprendió y suspiró mientras se masajeaba las sienes con desespero. –Lárgate a buscar a ese hombre si es lo que quieres, pero deja de hacer destrozos.-

-¿Significa que estoy despedido?-

-¡Claro que no! Sería un imbécil si te despidiera en este momento. ¡Vete ya!- Aunque intentaba hacer pensar a los demás que era un hombre frío y sin corazón, la verdad era que Keith se conmovía fácilmente, más si se trataba de Levi. No le gustaba en absoluto, verlo sufriendo de esa manera a causa del gordinflón, por lo que tomó su falta de concentración como una excusa para dejarlo ir.

-¡Gracias, calvo! No olvidaré esto.- Exclamó Levi con sus ánimos renovados, para salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ya había pasado al menos hora y media, desde el incidente con la desagradable pareja, por lo que Levi pensó que probablemente Erwin había corrido directamente a su casa y ya se encontraba allí; así que se dirigió en esa dirección, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Pero al pasar por un pequeño restaurante que estaba a solo unas cuadras de la pastelería, por la ventana Levi pudo divisar una terrible escena que le hizo parar en seco y entrar al local, abriendo la puerta bruscamente en el acto, y llamando la atención de los presentes.

-¡Erwin! ¿Qué haces?- Le interrogó mostrando preocupación y desespero.

Tras haber salido de la pastelería, con las lágrimas nublando su vista, Erwin tuvo que parar a las pocas cuadras, al quedarse sin oxígeno, mientras trataba de reponerse, notó que había parado justo frente a un restaurante. Y lo que acaparó sus pensamientos en ese momento, era el hecho de que cuando le ocurría algo así, la comida era su refugio. Desde que comenzó a ser abusado, comer era lo que le brindaba un alivio momentáneo a su dolor. Así que entró e hizo lo único que sabía hacer en esos casos. Pidió varios platillos del menú, ante la asustada mirada de la camarera quien sólo podía ver a un obeso hombre, al borde de las lágrimas, pidiendo una cantidad exagerada de comida.

Y entonces, sin importarle lo desagradable que era a la vista de los demás, ver a un gordo atragantándose de comida mientras lloraba. Erwin comió, y continuó comiendo y llorando, hasta que su estómago comenzó a arder, hasta que sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire. Se atiborró de un platillo tras otro, hasta que tuvo que desabrochar su pantalón y abrir varios botones de su camisa, debido a que le apretaban demasiado; logrando desplegar sin vergüenza alguna, su repleta barriga. Si era necesario, comería hasta reventar, todo con tal de acallar aquel agudo dolor.

Entonces, cuando ya se encontraba obligándose a continuar comiendo, aunque sufría de arcadas, Levi se presentó ante él. De todas las personas que lo podían ver en ese estado, él era el último quien quería que lo hiciera.

-Levi…perdóname…- Fue lo único que logró articular, mientras el llanto arreciaba, y él intentaba engullir un sándwich.

-¿Qué? Erwin, pero ¿qué estás diciendo?- Levi no creía lo que veía, ni lo que escuchaba. Aquella escena le desgarraba el corazón. -¡Erwin basta! ¡Deja de comer!- Le ordenó molesto. Y el rubio, hizo a como le mandó, y lo volteó a ver en estado de shock, sin ser capaz de articular palabra alguna.

Levi se acercó al mostrador y preguntó por la cuenta de Erwin, la cual era sumamente elevada, pero aun así la pagó. Se regresó con el rubio, y le tomó del brazo, intentando que se levantara del asiento.

-¡Vámonos de aquí Erwin!-

-Lo lamento Levi, perdóname.- Era lo único que podía decir el rubio, en el estado en el que se encontraba.

-Erwin, levántate de una buena vez. Debemos irnos.- Insistió, hasta que con dificultad, el rubio se puso de pie y como un autómata, se dejó guiar fuera del lugar. La llenura y lo hinchado de su estómago no le dejaban ir muy rápido, por lo que la escena llamó la atención de todos los comensales en el restaurante, sin embargo a Levi no le importó, y Erwin estaba tan ensimismado en su miseria, que no le importó, seguir humillándose de esa manera.

Una vez fuera, Levi paró un taxi, y le ayudó a Erwin a entrar. Se dirigieron a casa de Levi en silencio, Erwin iba saliendo del shock poco a poco, y a conforme lo hacía, se sentía más avergonzado y miserable. Para cuando llegaron a casa de Levi, ya se encontraba casi por completo en sus cinco sentidos, y fue consciente del dolor y pesadez en su vientre también. Con mucho esfuerzo, bajó del auto y siguió a Levi adentro de la casa, aunque le fue mucho más difícil, subir las escaleras hasta la segunda planta en donde se encontraba la habitación del pastelero.

-Recuéstate en la cama.- Le instruyó Levi, pero Erwin no se movió de la entrada de la habitación. -¡Erwin! ¿Ahora qué pasa? Debes reposar.- Le insistió, mirando la desgarradora figura del rubio, con su enorme estómago medio expuesto, y el más derrotado y triste semblante que jamás había presenciado en su vida.

-Es mejor que me vaya a casa Levi. No merezco tu hospitalidad, ni tu compasión.- El rubio se encontraba más que avergonzado, aparte de todo lo mal que la había pasado, su dolor físico y emocional, ahora tenía la carga de saber que Levi lo había encontrado en tan penoso estado.

El joven más bajo no soportaba más esa situación, y sabía que en ese momento, acciones y no palabras eran las que iban a ayudar a estabilizarlo. Por lo que se acercó a Erwin, y le tomó una vez más de la mano, para obligarlo a caminar. El rubio no se resistió, llegó a la cama y con mucho más esfuerzo se recostó. Por instinto, colocó ambas manos sobre su barriga y comenzó a acariciarla, tratando de calmar el intenso dolor de su llenura, el cual reflejaba en su expresión.

-¿Te duele mucho?- Interrogó Levi muy preocupado. Erwin no respondió, todo era tan penoso, tan humillante, que no lo podía soportar, y una vez más estalló en llanto.

-Levi, déjame ir a casa por favor. Ya no deseo que me mires así. – Rogó entre gimoteos y llanto. –No tú, de todas las personas, no quería que fueses tú el que me viera así. Doy asco, no merezco tu compasión. No merezco nada, lo que ella me dijo, tenía razón en todo, no soy más que una desgracia, un gordo, que no tiene el derecho a recibir nada bueno.- Erwin hablaba tan rápido, al tiempo que lloraba, y sumado a que la llenura de su estómago le impedía respirar correctamente, que Levi por un momento pensó que se ahogaría.

-Erwin…- El pastelero sentía desgarrarse su corazón al escuchar todo aquello y ver el dolor de su amado, por tanto, recurrió nuevamente a las acciones. Colocó ambas manos sobre la abultada superficie del vientre de Erwin, lo cual fue como un interruptor mágico para apagar su llanto. El rubio tomó las manos de Levi, apartándolas mientras le miraba atónito. Pero Levi, de un par de manotazos se deshizo del agarre y las volvió a colocar sobre el cuerpo de Erwin; comenzando a acariciar muy lentamente.

-Levi no, por favor…-

-Silencio…- Con un tranquilizador ruido de sus labios, Levi le hizo callar. Erwin quería resistirse, pero las suaves caricias de Levi, ayudaban bastante a calmar su dolor, por lo que desistió a la idea de hacerlo parar. -¿Es aquí donde te duele? Calmaremos ese dolor, tú solo relájate. – El joven se atrevió a desabotonar toda la camisa del rubio, revelando ante él por primera vez, la totalidad del torso de Erwin. Su abusado estómago de piel muy blanca, estaba tan hinchado que formaba una esfera casi perfecta, la cual estaba poblada de estrías, causadas por años de estirar su piel al ir aumentando de peso. Levi le acarició, lenta y suavemente, formando círculos con sus manos, luego de igual forma, con la yema de los dedos, sintiendo lo tensa de la superficie. No quedaba nada de la suavidad que recordaba en otras ocasiones, su barriga estaba completamente llena, y Levi no pudo evitar sentirse mal, al pensar en cuánto debió de haber sufrido Erwin para llegar a ese estado, y cuántas otras decenasde veces tuvo que pasar por eso en completa soledad.

El joven, continuó acariciándole con suavidad, procurando no ejercer presión y únicamente rozando la superficie con la delicadeza que el oficio de pastelero le había otorgado a sus hábiles manos.

-Estoy aquí Erwin. Todo va a estar bien, por favor no vuelvas a decir esas cosas. No mereces las burlas de nadie, ni la humillación. Esos hijos de puta lo pagarán caro algún día, esos bastardos son los únicos que no merecen ser felices. Tú no has hecho nada malo.-

Por largo rato, el pastelero se dedicó a acallar el dolor físico de Erwin mediante sus caricias y su dolor emocional, repitiéndole con voz queda, que él no era merecedor de ese maltrato y que todo iba a estar bien. Le dijo que él estaba allí para apoyarlo y que también tenía muchos amigos que le amaban por la maravillosa persona que era, sin importar su exterior. Entre las dulces palabras de Levi, y el placentero toque de sus manos, sumado al agotamiento que sentía en ese momento; Erwin logró quedarse dormido.

Levi miró al rubio descansar, observó sus párpados hinchados, sus mejillas rojas y la dificultosa manera de respirar y no pudo evitar sentir gran ira. No solo hacia quienes le habían lastimado ese día, sino hacia quienes lo habían dañado durante toda su vida. En su cama, yacían los pedazos de un hombre que día a día luchaba contra la sociedad y su único pecado, era ser él mismo. El joven más bajo, cuidó el sueño de su amado por al menos un par de horas, acariciando sus cabellos y las redondas mejillas, que aún se encontraban pegajosas debido a su llanto.

-Esto no te debería pasar a ti Erwin.- Susurró para no despertarlo y se agachó para con sus labios alcanzar su rostro y lentamente dejar un inocente beso, sobre una de sus blandas mejillas.–Este mundo no te merece. -

Pero lo que Levi no sabía era que hacía unos minutos Erwin ya había despertado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Una semana más había pasado desde el incidente en la pastelería. Aquel día, Erwin sintió que su corazón podía salir de su pecho en cualquier momento, al escuchar las dulces palabras de Levi y sentir sus labios sobre su rostro. Aquel fugaz beso, logró hacer que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo. Erwin pudo apreciar nuevamente, aquel extraño sentimiento al que le llamaban amor, pero esta vez era diferente, ya que lo estaba recibiendo, y no era uno de sus fallidos intentos por darlo, como le había ocurrido en anteriores ocasiones.

El rubio se encontraba en su trabajo en la biblioteca, aunque en ese momento no tenían mucho que hacer. Como ya las clases habían terminado, no muchas personas acudían al lugar por placer, razón por la cual solo trabajaban por las mañanas. Desde aquel día en casa de Levi, Erwin pasaba horas rememorando todo lo que había ocurrido en esa ocasión. El dolor de lo ocurrido y la vergüenza, eran sentimientos que no se borrarían con facilidad, pero le era más fácil reemplazarlos con las agradables sensaciones que Levi le hizo sentir. Erwin pensaba que no tenía ya cómo agradecerle a ese joven, todo lo que había hecho por él desde que lo conoció.

Levi era su salvador, era el rayo de luz que iluminaba su camino poblado de penumbras. Y se preguntaba,  cómo era que había sobrevivido tantos años sin él. Ya muchas veces había pasado por la misma situación antes, pero por lo general, luego de comer hasta que le dolía, el sufrimiento emocional se iba, al ser reemplazado por el dolor físico. Pero últimamente, si bien eran menos frecuentes ese tipo de ocasiones, la comida ya no actuaba como anestésico en él, y por el contrario solo hacía que se sintiera más miserable. Pero Levi, él si era la cura a todas sus penurias. Erwin recordaba las expresiones que pudo ver en su rostro ese día: preocupación, ira, compasión, comprensión, ternura y sobre todo amor. ¿Qué había hecho él, para recibir tan hermosos sentimientos por parte de una persona tan maravillosa, como lo era Levi?

Erwin podía corresponder a los sentimientos del pastelero, sería un tonto sino lo hiciera. Sería un imbécil si se empeñaba en rechazarlo y negar que todo lo que Levi le hacía sentir era amor verdadero, como jamás lo había sentido en su vida, ni por Marie, ni por Mike, ni por nadie. Pero Erwin por sobre todo, era un ser bondadoso, y sacrificado, y jamás, podría hacerle a Levi un daño semejante. Tenerlo como pareja, le significaría una enorme vergüenza; ser juzgado por todos junto a él, era algo que el rubio no deseaba para Levi. No estaba dispuesto a arruinar la vida de ese joven, aceptándolo. Desde la percepción de Erwin, Levi necesitaba a alguien quien lo apoyara y protegiera y no a una persona tan detestable como él, que solo le traería desgracia e infelicidad. Ya suficiente privilegio era, que Levi le hubiese permitido ser su amigo, y no pretendía obtener nada más de él.

El rubio continuaba torturándose con esos pensamientos, mientras se ocupaba de acomodar los libros devueltos en sus respectivos estantes, por lo que no notó la presencia de una joven que llevaba al menos cinco minutos a su lado, observándolo.

-Eres Erwin ¿cierto?- La chillona voz le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y cuando se volteó, encontró a una diminuta jovencita de cabello rojo y unos enormes y brillantes ojos verdes, quien le miraba mostrando una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Interrogó el hombre, sorprendido de que aquella joven supiese su nombre, ya que por más que lo intentaba, no era capaz de recordar haberla visto antes.

-Mi nombre es Isabel Magnolia.- Se presentó ella ofreciéndole la mano, a lo que Erwin la tomó levemente por unos segundos. -¡No puedo creer que al fin pueda hablar contigo!- Expresó emocionada.

-Disculpa mi torpeza pero, ¿te conozco de alguna parte? Mi memoria no está muy bien en este momento y si me he olvidado de ti, espero que puedas perdonarme.-

-¡No! Nada de eso, no nos habíamos conocido, al menos no personalmente. Te explico: mi novio Farlan y yo, somos los mejores amigos de Levi, desde que éramos solo unos niños.-

-¡Oh! Es un placer conocerte Isabel, Levi me ha comentado sobre ustedes.- Erwin recordaba que el pastelero en un par de ocasiones, había mencionado levemente a sus mejores amigos.

-Ese Levi es un maleducado, le hemos dicho miles de veces que queremos conocerte, pero siempre nos ignora. En todo caso, no vine aquí solo para presentarme contigo.- La muchacha le sonrió nuevamente, era tan alegre que Erwin se preguntaba cómo era que Levi podía ser amigo de una persona tan radiante, muy al contrario de su inexpresiva y calma personalidad. –El tema es que, Levi me platicó un poco sobre tu cumpleaños, y que hizo un pastel como obsequio para ti.-

-Así fue.- Erwin admitió, llegando a ruborizarse y rogando porque Levi no le hubiese contado a ella, que ese día desapareció todo el pastel él solo.

-Pues, pensé que querrías devolverle el favor y como conozco a Levi, sé que no te dirá esto pero, quiero que sepas que el veinticinco de este mes, o sea el día de navidad, es su cumpleaños.-

-¡Sólo falta una semana!- Exclamó Erwin olvidando su vergüenza para reemplazarla con emoción. Definitivamente, aprovecharía esa oportunidad para agradecerle a Levi todo su apoyo y amor. –Gracias Isabel, esto es muy importante para mí.-

-Ni lo menciones. Yo solo quiero que mi hermano sea feliz, y sé que tú puedes hacerlo. ¡Oh! Lo siento, Levi no es mi hermano realmente, pero lo veo así desde que éramos niños. En fin, sólo quería decirte eso, espero que podamos vernos más a menudo de ahora en adelante. A Farlan también le encantaría conocerte. ¡Nos vemos luego!- La muchacha salió rápidamente del lugar, sin dar tiempo a que Erwin pudiese decirle nada más.

Por su parte Erwin se había quedado paralizado con las palabras de ella. ¿Él era quien podía hacer feliz a Levi?, pensó que Isabel se equivocaba, lo último que el joven de cabello negro necesitaba, era a un estorbo como él a su lado. Pero ese era otro tema, por ahora debía apresurarse a encontrar el regalo perfecto para Levi.

Luego de mucho pensarlo, por un par de días, Erwin se dio cuenta que no conocía a Levi en absoluto. No sabía qué le gustaba y qué no, y por más que lo intentaba, no era capaz de dar con algo que le convenciera que fuera un buen regalo para él. Entonces, recordó que lo mismo le había ocurrido al pastelero, y decidió que copiaría su idea, y confeccionaría un obsequio especial, con sus propias manos, haciendo uso de su única habilidad.

Erwin se encerró un día completo en su habitación, el piso se encontraba lleno de papeles arrugados, se devanó los sesos; pero finalmente, lo logró. Escribió un poema para Levi, uno que le comunicara todo lo que tenerlo a su lado significaba para él. Orgulloso del resultado final, pero necesitando una segunda opinión, Erwin le mostró su poema a Hanji al día siguiente. Y aunque debió explicarle un poco acerca de cómo se sentía por Levi, evitó darle todos los incómodos y vergonzosos detalles, además ocultó de ella la parte en la que se daba cuenta que se estaba enamorando, y que esta vez era amor real y no una simple ilusión.

-Esto es hermoso Erwin. De seguro a Levi le encantará, no tienes de qué preocuparte, eres muy bueno haciendo este tipo de cosas.- Le animo la mujer. Pero ella no le dijo a su amigo, que por su nueva actitud para con Levi, era más que evidente que había desarrollado sentimientos por él. Era mejor si los dejaba que avanzaran solos.

El resto de días pasaron demasiado lento desde la perspectiva de Erwin, quien solo deseaba que llegara el día de entregarle a Levi su obsequio. En nochebuena, celebró junto a su padre como era su costumbre. Cenaron ellos solos e intercambiaron regalos. El rubio se ocupó de llamar a sus amigos para desearles una feliz navidad, y les aseguró que en cuanto se vieran, les entregaría los regalos que había comprado para ellos. Y esa noche, Erwin se fue a dormir muy temprano, ya que estaba ansioso de que llegara el día para ir a ver a Levi.

El día del cumpleaños del pastelero, Erwin se bañó y perfumó muy bien, procuró que su atuendo y su peinado estuviesen perfectos y salió a media mañana de su hogar, dirigiéndose camino hacia la pastelería. Pero su buen ánimo se apagó, en el momento en que llegó al local solo para enterarse que estaba cerrado. En la puerta, había un rótulo indicando que estaría cerrada por un par de días más. Pero el rubio no dejó que eso le desanimara por mucho, si estaba cerrado, eso significaba que Levi tenía el día libre y con suerte podrían pasarlo juntos también. Así que, se puso nuevamente en marcha y esta vez le daría a Levi la sorpresa de aparecer en su casa.

Pero nuevamente, la suerte no le sonreía al rubio, ya muy nervioso, tocó el timbre y esperó unos cuantos minutos que le parecieron horas, pero quien le recibió no fue Levi. Shadis abrió la puerta, bostezando, ya que recién se levantaba y su agria expresión cambió por una de sorpresa, al ver al rubio frente a su casa.

-Lo siento amigo, pero hoy no abriremos la pastelería.- Le indicó volviendo a su mal humor, lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, fue que el joven estaba allí para pedirle comer en su negocio.

-¡Disculpe la molestia!- Erwin se puso mucho más nervioso, y también un poco avergonzado del comentario de Keith. -¿Podría hablar con Levi por favor?- Le solicitó sonriéndole con timidez.

-Mala suerte la tuya. Desde ayer Levi regresó a su ciudad, fue a pasar las fiestas con su tío y no regresará sino hasta dentro de un par de días.-

La noticia fue impactante y deprimente para el rubio, quien vio desvanecerse todas sus ilusiones para ese día. Derrotado y muy triste, le agradeció a Shadis la información y luego de disculparse nuevamente, regresó a su casa, desde donde llamó a su amiga Hanji para contarle de la situación.

-No puedo creer que haya perdido mi oportunidad Hanji, me siento mal ya que no podré devolverle lo que hizo por mí en mi cumpleaños.-

_“No seas ingenuo Erwin, ¿cómo te vas a dar por vencido así de fácil? La respuesta a tu problema es muy sencilla”_

-¿A qué te refieres? No juegues conmigo ahora por favor.-

_“Estoy hablando muy seriamente. Piénsalo, la manera en la que te puedes comunicar con una persona sin tenerla de frente ¿es…?”_

-No estarás pensando en que le recite el poema por teléfono.-

_“¡Pues claro! Inclusive será más fácil para ti. Así no será tan vergonzoso, y me parece que significaría más para Levi que se lo leyeras tú, a hacerlo por él mismo”_

La idea de Hanji era perfecta, el rubio pensó que definitivamente, también tenía que hacer algo para compensarla a ella. Pero le fue difícil decidirse a dar el paso y llamar a Levi. Moría de vergüenza de solo pensar en recitarle su poesía a Levi. Así que le dio la noche entre decidirse si hacerlo o no. Finalmente, tomó su teléfono y marcó el número del pastelero, no permitiría que acabara ese día sin entregarle su regalo.

 _“¡Erwin!”_  Se escuchó la voz de Levi, quien no se esperaba recibir una llamada ese día y al ver “Pastelito” en la pantalla de su celular, se alegró en demasía.

-Hola Levi. ¡Feliz navidad!- El rubio intentó calmar sus nervios para poder comenzar.

_“Feliz navidad, Erwin.  Espero que lo hayas pasado bien.”_

-Gracias. Levi…- Aclaró su garganta, intentando que su voz no se quebrara. –Lo cierto es que, me enteré de que hoy es tu cumpleaños, y preparé un regalo para ti. Intenté entregártelo, pero me dijeron que no estabas en la ciudad por eso decidí llamarte…-

_“¡No era necesario! Pero volveré en un par de días, ya me lo darás entonces”_

-No Levi, tu regalo de cumpleaños, debe de ser entregado en tu día de cumpleaños…-

Y antes de que el pastelero pudiese interrogarlo sobre el significado de esas palabras, Erwin comenzó a leer su poema. Al principio, se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz, pero luego ya lograba hablar con confianza, y su varonil voz casi susurraba de manera bastante seductora al teléfono, mientras pronunciaba las bellas palabras, que lograron sorprender a Levi. El pastelero por su parte, agradecía no estar cara a cara con Erwin, ya que en cuanto comenzó, su mandíbula cayó y el rubor se apoderó de su rostro. Era su amado Erwin, recitándole con aquella dulce voz, palabras escritas solo para él.

-…aquí en tus palabras, en tu silencio, he sido capturado.

Aquí en tus alas, me llevas más alto de lo que jamás hubiese pensado…-

Terminó de recitar, y esperó ansioso por la respuesta del otro lado del teléfono. Pero Levi, no pudo decir nada, Erwin escuchaba su respiración un poco agitada, pero no le decía nada, por lo que le preocupaba que no le hubiese agradado.

-¿Levi? Disculpa si no era lo que esperabas, yo quise imitarte un poco y hacer algo yo mismo, sé que no es mucho pero…-

 _“Erwin, Erwin”_ Finalmente, Levi le interrumpió para impedir que pensara erróneamente. _“Lo lamento, pero no supe qué decir. Lo único que pasa por mi mente en este momento, es lo mucho que te amo. Erwin, te amo tanto que duele…”_

Continuará….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encanta cuando a Levi se le sale la estirpe de barrio bajo, me identifico con él :v jajajaja   
> Pensaban que Levi se aprovecharía de la debilidad de Erwin para hacer cositas ¿cierto? ¡A mí no me engañan! Pero no, ni crean que será la típica historia en donde se enamoran follando ¡no no no no!  
> Solo como aclaración, lo del poema se supone que es más largo pero esos son los dos últimos versos, créanme que por varios días intenté escribir yo uno, pero no se me ocurrió nada, porque no sirvo para eso, así que tomé unos versos que me gustan mucho de una canción y los coloqué. No diré qué canción es porque realmente es un grupo de un amigo y como que no quiero que eso se mezcle con mi mundo de fics, pero definitivamente les pondré el link en la página para que la escuchen si quieren :)   
> Esta vez no responderé reviews, intentaré hacerlo por privado, pero era eso y no publicar sino hasta el martes próximo.  
> Por favor, dejen sus comentarios, no les toma mucho comparado con lo que a mí me toma escribir 14mil palabras que es lo que tiene este cap, pero sí significaría mucho para mí.  
> Disculpen la mediocridad!  
> Hasta la próxima :D *les tira un Erwin gordito*


	10. Capítulo 10: Año nuevo, ¿vida nueva?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sorpresa! Ja ja ja estoy segura de que nadie se esperaba esta actualización :p  
> ¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que hayan pasado una linda navidad y que este 2017 les traiga mucha dicha y cosas buenas. Por sobre todo, espero que continúen acompañándome en este y el resto de proyectos que tengo para este año, verán que nos la vamos a pasar muy bien ;)  
> Ojalá y este capítulo haya valido la pena la espera.

**Capítulo 10: Año nuevo, ¿vida nueva?**

 

Después del incidente de la pastelería, y lo que ocurrió en casa de Levi, no volvió a tener comunicación con Erwin. Lo cierto era que el pastelero no quería que el rubio se sintiera mal o acosado por su parte. Ya bastante había sufrido aquel día, como para que tuviera que aguantarlo a él, preguntándole si se encontraba bien todos los días. Levi decidió dejarle su espacio por un tiempo, así podría reponerse de lo ocurrido, aunque cuando dejó su casa ese día, Erwin lucía mucho mejor. Pero Levi recordaba el consejo de su amiga Isabel: tratar de no presionarlo mucho. Lo menos que Levi quería era que Erwin pensara que se quería aprovechar de aquel momento de debilidad.

Por esa razón, no fue capaz de decirle que pasaría el día de navidad en su ciudad natal, en casa de Kenny. Hubiese preferido quedarse en Sina y festejar la navidad junto a Erwin. Aunque no fuese una fecha que él o su tío celebraran, se le hacía bastante ilusión poder pasarla junto a Erwin. Tal vez, lograr que lo invitara a su casa y poder acurrucarse en su cama a ver una película mientras tomaban chocolate caliente. Eso era suficiente para Levi, máxime que el día de navidad era el día de su cumpleaños, y no podía pensar en nada mejor como obsequio, que pasar el día junto al hombre que amaba. Pero lamentablemente eso no pudo ser, sin decirle nada al rubio ni a sus amigos Isabel y Farlan, partió el día veinticuatro hacia la casa de su tío, llevaba los obsequios que había comprado para él y para su amigo el pastelero, y estaría unos cuantos días con ellos antes de regresar.

El día veinticinco, el viejo pastelero y Kenny planearon una pequeña celebración en honor del cumpleaños de Levi. El regordete hombre horneó un pastel de aquellos que con un solo bocado, hacían que Levi evocara los más alegres recuerdos de su niñez y adolescencia. La nostalgia le invadía, y aquel sabor, le hacía recordar su más grande meta en la vida: convertirse en el mejor pastelero y montar su propio negocio. Y a la vez, Levi agradeció que ese objetivo le había hecho conocer a Erwin. El joven estaba seguro de que si continuaba esforzándose como lo había hecho hasta ese momento, sería capaz de cumplir su sueño a nivel profesional. Mas su anhelo a nivel sentimental, era algo totalmente incierto para él, tenía esperanzas, pero no veía forma en que pudiese lograr que Erwin se enamorara de él.

Levi no se esperaba llamadas ese día. Farlan e Isabel sabían que su cumpleaños no era una fecha que a él le gustase celebrar, y mucho menos navidad; por lo que ellos decidieron que esperarían a que Levi regresara para darle un obsequio e invitarlo a cenar a su departamento. Así que, el joven pastelero fue tomado por sorpresa en el momento en que vio “Pastelito” en la pantalla de su teléfono. Se encontraba en la sala de su casa, sentado en un sillón mirando un aburrido programa navideño en la televisión junto a Kenny, su celular comenzó a vibrar y lo revisó con pereza, hasta que vio de quien se trataba. Su expresión cambió totalmente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el mayor; ni eso, ni el hecho de que Levi se levantó rápidamente para encerrarse en su habitación a contestar.

Su estado de ánimo se elevó extraordinariamente por solo el hecho de que Erwin le estuviese llamando, pero se quedó sin habla en el momento en el que comenzó a leerle aquel poema, que era según él, ni más ni menos que su obsequio de cumpleaños. ¡Y qué obsequio! Levi no recordaba jamás en su vida haberse sonrojado tanto, sintió su rostro tan caliente que tuvo que observarse en el espejo, solo para comprobar que su cara había sido teñida de un intenso rojo. Mientras más escuchaba, más rápido palpitaba su corazón, incluso tuvo que sostener la mano que tenía el celular con su otra mano, para cesar el temblor de la misma.

Todo era tan surreal, el contexto de aquel poema era totalmente romántico, no había manera de hacerlo pasar por un agradecimiento, o una muestra de cariño amistosa. ¿Cómo Erwin no se daba cuenta del peso de sus propias palabras? Y algo que Levi tampoco se esperaba, y que fue el factor que más influyó en el calor que subió por todo su cuerpo, era el hecho de que la voz de Erwin sonaba totalmente seductora y sugerente al teléfono. El pastelero no se explicaba, cómo era que el rubio no se daba cuenta de que el tono de voz que utilizaba, podía despertar los más profundos deseos de su cuerpo, al susurrar de esa manera, tan hermosas palabras. El poema de Erwin y la manera en la que lo recitó, era tanto dulce como erótico, y Levi no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Cuando Erwin pensó que a Levi no le había gustado el obsequio, lo único que salió de la boca de Levi fue la verdad de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento: un profundo amor por el hombre al otro lado de la línea. Tanto amor, que dolía.

_“Perdóname Levi, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Pensé que te gustaría, pero el que te causara dolor…”_

-¡Erwin! ¡Con un demonio! ¿Qué parte de “te amo” es la que no entiendes?- Levi se sentía incómodo expresando sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, pero había aprendido que con Erwin, era mejor no guardarse nada. –No solo me gustó, ¡me encantó! ¡Me sorprendiste! ¡Me robaste el aliento! Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que jamás he recibido en mi vida, y no tengo palabras para agradecerte. Disculpa que te lo diga, y entiendo que es incómodo para ti, pero esto solo hace que te ame mucho más.-

_“Gracias Levi, me alegra escuchar eso...”_ El rubio se quedó en silencio por un momento, al no saber qué decir. _“Creo que será mejor que cuelgue ahora, nos veremos en un par de días cuando regreses a la ciudad.”_ Erwin sentía que su corazón podía parar en cualquier momento, en su vida nadie nunca le había dicho que lo amaba, y mucho menos de una manera tan apasionada y real, tan convincente como Levi lo decía. Pero tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar, ya lo había estado pensando y no quería corresponder a esos sentimientos, para no arruinar la vida de Levi.

-De acuerdo, te escribiré cuando haya regresado.- Levi entendía que Erwin probablemente se encontraba abrumado con sus fuertes declaraciones. Aunque el joven continuaba esperanzado en que le iba a corresponder algún día, en el fondo sabía que Erwin sólo le miraba como un amigo. Levi no sabía que el rubio ya se había dado cuenta de que comenzaba a tener sentimientos por él.

_“Feliz cumpleaños Levi”_ Erwin colgó dejando a Levi con el corazón en el puño. El joven de cabello negro se sentía feliz, no hubiese podido recibir mejor regalo de cumpleaños y navidad, que el que el rubio le dio ese día. Guardaría ese momento para siempre en su memoria, y lo recordaría como uno de los días más felices de su vida. Pero también, se sentía incompleto, ya que Erwin no correspondía a los sentimientos tan profundos que tenía por él; y en realidad sí le dolía.

Erwin por su parte, estaba como en shock, no podía creer lo que había hecho, estaba orgulloso de él mismo por haber tomado el valor para recitarle a Levi su poema, pero no se esperaba esa reacción. Hubiese quedado satisfecho con un simple “gracias”, por parte del joven más bajo. Pero que se le declarara nuevamente, tan apasionadamente. _“Te amo tanto que duele”,_ el rubio recordó esas palabras, el tono de voz con el que Levi las pronunció, y el intenso calor subió por todo su cuerpo hasta anidar en sus mejillas, las cuales se colorearon más intensamente que de costumbre. Si eso no era amor, Erwin pensaba que definitivamente no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que eso significaba.

No podía decir a ciencia cierta si amaba a Levi o no, no era como si se acabasen de conocer, ya llevaban varios meses de ser amigos y al menos, Erwin conocía bastante bien al pastelero, al menos el cómo era como persona. Aunque no conociera mucho sobre sus gustos o su pasado, su “esencia” no era algo desconocido para él, y le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Además, estando con Levi, siempre se sentía feliz y protegido, Levi no le juzgaba por su apariencia, no lo mortificaba por sus hábitos alimenticios, y constantemente le recordaba que él era una buena persona que merecía ser feliz. Al pensar en todo esto, suspiros se escapaban involuntariamente de la boca del rubio, así como su mano se colocaba sobre su pecho en el lugar en donde se encuentra alojado el corazón. ¿Era eso amor? A Erwin ya no le quedaba la más mínima duda. Poco a poco, el pastelero se había encargado de colarse en su corazón, tan sutilmente que Erwin no se percataba de ello.

Entonces Erwin comenzó a preguntarse qué haría de ahora en adelante. Corresponderle a Levi significaría un cambio gigantesco en su vida. No solo era el hecho de tener pareja por primera vez en la vida, sino que este fuera un hombre, era ya algo bastante complicado. Además, estaba aquello que no lo dejaba estar en paz: su apariencia. ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de hacer a Levi pasar vergüenzas, al estar junto a él? Si pudiese, desaparecería toda la grasa de su cuerpo, y así sería una persona digna de estar con Levi. Al tener esos pensamientos nuevamente, Erwin recordó que lo mismo había creído cuando empezó a tener sentimientos por Mike, y nada había salido bien, pero también recordó las palabras de su amigo: “ _De hecho pienso que eres bastante apuesto, Erwin. No sabría decirte si adelgazando te verías mejor, ya que no te he visto así, pero siempre me has parecido un hombre bien parecido. Mucho más desde que compraste ropa nueva, tienes una confianza que no te había visto antes y eso ayuda mucho sobre la percepción que los demás tenemos sobre ti.”_

¿Podría ser que Levi lo veía de esa manera también? ¿Podría ser que hubiese más personas en el mundo aparte de sus amigos que pensaran igual que Mike? Si fuese de ese modo, no tendría que preocuparse por avergonzar a Levi. Entonces recordó a Marie y sus crueles palabras. La realidad era que el mundo entero lo veía del mismo modo que aquella mujer. Erwin estaba confundido, lo que más deseaba en su vida era conocer el amor, poder darlo y recibirlo, y la oportunidad estaba allí, tan cerca que podía tomarla con sus manos. Pero sus complejos e inseguridades de siempre, se lo impedían. Después de pensarlo toda la noche, Erwin decidió que continuaría igual que lo había hecho durante esos meses. Estando al lado de Levi como un buen amigo, o más bien, como el mejor amigo que el pastelero pudiese tener.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El par de días más que Levi estaría en casa de Kenny, pasaron lentamente para ambos. Pero para la mala fortuna de los dos, no puso el pastelero un pie de vuelta en su hogar, cuando Shadis le indicó que tenían mucho que trabajar. Habían tenido la pastelería cerrada durante varios días, y debían recuperar las ganancias perdidas, durante esas pequeñas vacaciones que se habían dado. De modo que Levi contactó a Erwin por medio de un mensaje de texto, indicándole que ya había regresado, pero que le iba a ser imposible encontrarse con él durante esos días. Erwin recibió aquel mensaje con mucho entusiasmo, el cual se esfumó al leer su contenido. En ese momento, lo que más deseaba era poder pasar un rato al lado de Levi. No iría a la pastelería, después de lo que le había ocurrido con Marie, era lo que menos se le antojaba, además sería una distracción para Levi y era lo que menos quería hacer.

Así que resignado, le contestó que no se preocupara y que en cuanto tuviese un rato libre por favor le hiciera saber. El rubio entonces decidió que en lugar de quedarse encerrado en su casa, lamentándose como un gran perdedor, mejor sería pasar tiempo con el resto de sus amigos. Se llevó una no muy grata sorpresa, al enterarse de que Mike y Nanaba habían decidido ir a pasar el fin de año en un elegante hotel de montaña, incentivo que le habían dado al bailarín por su excelente desempeño durante la temporada navideña. Así que solo le quedaba Hanji.

Erwin la contactó y le hizo saber que deseaba que salieran juntos. Quedaron de verse en el centro comercial, irían por un café, y platicarían a gusto.

-Es como en los viejos tiempos ¿no?- Dijo la mujer animadamente cuando caminaban por los atestados pasillos del centro comercial, solo mirando las vitrinas y a la gente pasar, sin conversar demasiado.

-¿A qué te refieres? –La mente de Erwin en ese momento se encontraba más ocupada en pensar en Levi, que en ponerle atención a su amiga, por lo que aquel comentario le tomó por sorpresa.

-Solo tú y yo, como cuando estábamos en secundaria; como el año pasado. Erwin, este año ha traído muchas personas a nuestras vidas, ¿no lo crees así?- Erwin caviló por unos instantes las palabras de su amiga, tenía toda la razón. Hacía solo un año, había pasado sus fiestas junto a ella y su padre únicamente. Pero en el presente, tenían muchos nuevos amigos, había sido un año de grandes cambios, pero no se había detenido a pensarlo.

-Ahora que lo dices…- Erwin sonrió abiertamente. –Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en el que tuviese más personas a mi alrededor, además de ti y mi padre.-  Erwin se acercó a su amiga y pasó su regordete brazo por sobre los delicados hombros de ella, acercándola  a su cuerpo para abrazarla con cariño. –Gracias por estar conmigo un año más Hanji, nunca voy a ser capaz de agradecerte todo lo que ha significado para mí tenerte a mi lado.- Al decir esas palabras, Erwin la apretó mucho más hacia su cuerpo, algo que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer ya que siempre le había incomodado que alguien le tocase.

-Erwin…- Con este gesto, la mujer entendió que muchas cosas habían cambiado dentro de su amigo, sonrió ampliamente y correspondió al abrazo, hundiendo sus brazos entre la blanda superficie del cuerpo del rubio. –Solo espero que no te olvides de mí ahora que tienes más amigos.- Bromeó ella.

-Discúlpame Hanji, siento que últimamente nos hemos separado un poco.- El rubio sabía que con todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos meses, se había terminado alejando de Hanji, o al menos ya no era tan apegado a ella como un par de años atrás.

-No te preocupes Erwin. Tiene mucho sentido ya que ahora debes repartir todo tu tiempo entre tus nuevos amigos, el trabajo, el estudio y tu padre. Es algo comprensible, además no es como que yo te haya buscado mucho últimamente tampoco. – Admitió ella mientras se deshacían del abrazo y continuaban su camino.

-En todo caso, si sientes que descuido nuestra amistad, por favor házmelo saber. No soportaría perderte por mi propia estupidez.-

-Eso no pasará Erwin, no creas que te desharás tan fácilmente de mí. – La joven sonrió nuevamente, y su amigo le correspondió, sintiéndose el ser más afortunado al poder contar con su invaluable amistad. Hanji le sugirió que buscaran alguna cafetería, donde pudiesen combatir el frío de la tarde con una humeante taza de café caliente y así lo hicieron. Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas y bebieron sin decir nada por un rato, el silencio solo era interrumpido por el sonido de la cuchara de Erwin al chocar contra el plato de su pastel de triple chocolate y almendras, con el cual acompañaba su capuccino latte.

-A decir verdad, Erwin.- Hanji había estado pensativa todo el rato, hasta que decidió comenzar a hablar. –Yo también he estado algo ocupada. ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Moblit? Últimamente he pasado bastante tiempo con él.-

-¿Cómo no recordarlo?- Era cierto que ese callado joven no se había terminado de involucrar mucho con ellos, pero Erwin también lo consideraba parte de sus amigos para ese entonces. -¿Siguieron yendo a ver a Shadis a la pastelería?- Interrogó recordando el cruel destino al que él mismo había empujado al pobre Moblit, y sintiendo un gran remordimiento de consciencia al respecto.

-Pues, es eso de lo que quería hablarte.- La joven rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza y tomó un sorbo de su café antes de continuar, como si estuviera tratando infructuosamente, de retrasar la conversación. –Verás, hace unas semanas, estando allá, Moblit me hizo ver que no tenía oportunidad con él. Era algo que yo ya sabía, pero aun así me gustaba seguir siendo optimista, tú sabes cómo soy.- Hanji rio nerviosamente.

-Hanji, disculpa si no te lo dije desde un principio, no tuve el valor y te veías tan entusiasmada con el pastelero que…-

-¡No te preocupes!- Le interrumpió ella. –Sé que solo querías verme feliz, no te culpes por nada Erwin. El tema es que Moblit, fue capaz de decírmelo a la cara. El pobre estaba nervioso, ¡vaya que sí!, pero realmente le agradecí. Creo que era lo que necesitaba para resignarme a que era invisible para él.- La mujer suspiró, tomó sus lentes y con un pañuelo que siempre llevaba, comenzó a limpiarlos del vapor que los empañaba al beber café.

-Lo siento Hanji, sé lo que se siente no ser correspondido. Aquí estoy para apoyarte ya lo sabes.-  Erwin le sonrió torpemente, sintiéndose el peor amigo del mundo.

-Gracias Erwin. Aunque eso no será necesario, creo que finalmente era solo una ilusión estúpida, como tantas otras ideas que se meten en mi cabeza y no quieren salir de allí. –Hanji se colocó los lentes, y le mostró una expresión mucho más animada, acompañada de una de sus despreocupadas sonrisas.

-Siento que mereces estar con alguien más acorde a ti de todas maneras. –En ese momento, Erwin pensó que era tiempo para él, de devolverle a Hanji todo su apoyo, e intentar echarle una mano en los asuntos del amor. –Alguien que sea más compatible contigo, que tenga tu edad, no sé, alguien que estudie tu misma carrera tal vez…-

-Sí, puede ser…- La mujer se quedó pensativa. –Solo queda esperar a que alguien así aparezca. En todo caso, no es como si estuviese desesperada.- Hanji lanzó una sonora carcajada, y Erwin quedó como congelado. Su amiga era sumamente inteligente, probablemente no conocía a nadie más inteligente que ella, pero para los asuntos del amor, era incluso más torpe y distraída que él mismo; era algo que aún no podía creer.

-Tal vez, el amor está frente a tus ojos, pero no eres capaz de verlo.- Comentó el rubio despreocupadamente, para tomar el último trozo de su pastel y hacerlo desaparecer dentro de su boca.

-¿Cómo lo que te ocurrió a ti?- Esta vez Hanji le miró pícaramente. Pero Erwin casi se atraganta con lo que estaba tragando, tanto así que tuvo que beber agua para evitar morir ahogado en pastel de chocolate.

-¡Qué cosas dices Hanji!- Exclamó cuando se hubo recuperado.

-¡Vamos Erwin! No tienes que esconderlo de mí, soy tu mejor amiga.- La muchacha continuaba con aquel tono de voz jocoso y su expresión cómplice, logrando que las mejillas de Erwin ardieran de vergüenza e incomodidad.

-No sé a qué te refieres.- Insistió él, desviando su mirada ya que se había hecho insoportable continuar observando el rostro de su amiga, quien quería sonsacarle la verdad.

-Te has enamorado de Levi, ¿cierto? Finalmente te has enamorado de él.- Hanji cambió su amistosa expresión por un serio semblante y le tiró la pregunta directamente, apostando el todo por el todo.

-Hanji…- Erwin abrió sus ojos de par en par. Sorprendido de lo perceptiva que su amiga era, ni siquiera tuvo que haberle dicho nada para que ella se diera cuenta, probablemente, incluso ella se había dado cuenta de aquello antes que él mismo. –Sí…- Terminó aceptando con resignación, ya que no tenía sentido ocultárselo más.

-¡Bien! ¡Eso es tan genial! Me alegro mucho por los dos. –Exclamó ella casi eufórica. Hanji esperaba que Erwin encontrase el amor casi tanto como él mismo lo hacía. –Te confieso que esperaba que esto ocurriera desde hace mucho.-

-Te equivocas, eso no quiere decir que vayamos a ser pareja.- Aclaró él al ver la reacción de su amiga.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué no? Erwin, Levi te ama, eso es algo que sabes desde hace mucho.- Hanji se confundió, como pocas veces lo hacía, no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza a las palabras de su amigo.

-No puedo estar con Levi Hanji.- Declaró el rubio seriamente.

-No te entiendo, los dos tienen sentimientos por el otro. ¿Qué les impide estar juntos? Si es por el hecho de que los dos son hombres, mira a Mike y Nanaba y lo felices que son.-

-Pero ellos son…- Erwin no pudo continuar su frase.

-¿Son  qué?-

-Ellos son normales. Son apuestos y exitosos. Se merecen el uno al otro. Hanji, no merezco estar con alguien como Levi, solo le causaría problemas.- Confesó con total sinceridad.

-Erwin, Erwin. Te lo he dicho miles de veces, esos complejos tuyos no te llevan a nada bueno.- Le reprendió cariñosamente.

-Pero nada de ello está en mi imaginación, es mi realidad.- Ya un poco molesto por el escepticismo de su amiga, Erwin decidió contarle el trágico episodio de lo ocurrido con Marie, sin dejar de lado ningún detalle. Mientras tanto, Hanji le escuchaba horrorizada. Era la primera vez que Erwin le contaba tan explícitamente una situación de esas, de las cuales sólo sabía muy superficialmente, que al rubio solían molestarlo por su peso; pero jamás algo tan detallado y horrible como lo que le relató.

-¡Erwin, eso es espantoso! –Exclamó entre enojada y devastada, al saber que cosas tan terribles le sucedían a su amigo. -¿Por qué nunca me cuentas estas cosas?-

-Porque no quiero molestarte, esto me ha pasado desde siempre Hanji. Y ya lo soportaba desde antes de que llegaras, es simple: me molestan por mi peso, voy me atiborro con comida, engordo y me siguen molestando. Esa ha sido mi vida, y es patético el hecho de que no haga nada para cambiarlo. Es por eso que no puedo estar con Levi. Él no merece a una persona tan desastrosa en su vida, ¿viste qué ocurrió cuando intenté bajar de peso? Engordé más, ni siquiera soy capaz de hacer eso. Por ello es que me merezco que la gente haga burla de mí, y Levi no tiene porqué soportar esas cosas.- Declaró totalmente convencido de sus palabras.

-Mi querido amigo Erwin, eres una persona tan inteligente, que me asusto a veces de lo tonto que puedes llegar a ser.- Hanji bebió tranquilamente el resto de su café, ante la sorprendida mirada de su amigo que no entendía el porqué de sus palabras. -¿No te has detenido a pensar que tal vez a Levi no le interesa ni un poco lo que la gente piense o diga? Si se te declaró, es porque quería que supieras que te ama, sin importarle cómo te veas. Nunca he visto que Levi tenga problema con tu peso, en mi opinión hasta es algo que probablemente le gusta. ¿O es que acaso alguna vez te ha pedido que adelgaces?-

-No, nunca.-

-Y si a él no le importa si eres gordo o flaco o lo que sea, ¿por qué piensas que va a sufrir estando contigo? Erwin, tu manera de ver el mundo está muy mal, y no te culpo, la sociedad se ha encargado de hacerte pensar así, pero lo que no admito es que no quieras ver, que hay personas que te quieren tal cual eres. Somos varios a quienes no nos interesa nada más que lo maravillosa persona que eres, y créeme, que hablo por todos al decirte que es un privilegio poder tener tu amistad, ahora imagina ¡cuán feliz podría estar Levi si llega a tener tu amor!- La mujer le hablaba con paciencia y dulzura, de manera que sus palabras fuesen totalmente comprendidas por el rubio.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa si Levi comienza a sentirse mal, al ser señalado por la sociedad por estar conmigo? Él puede pensar que estaría bien, pero si luego se cansa, si llega a sentirse agobiado y avergonzado, y me deja. No sé si pueda soportar algo así.-

-¡Erwin! Te estás adelantando demasiado a los hechos, ni siquiera estás con él y ya piensas en cómo te va a terminar. Tienes que aprender a vivir y a abrirte a las oportunidades, una vez que estas se escapan, te arrepentirás de no haberlas tomado.-

Pero por más que Hanji insistió ese día, Erwin no daba el brazo a torcer. Por cada argumento positivo que ella le daba, el rubio podía darle dos o tres posibilidades de lo que podría salir mal. En determinado momento, la joven se cansó de seguir luchando una causa perdida. Si Erwin decidía que quería estar solo toda su vida, era algo que ella no podía evitar. Por más que quisiera ayudarle a cambiar de opinión, ella no era la persona que podría lograrlo. Así que dejó de intentarlo, y decidió que si ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, el único que podía hacer que eso ocurriera era Levi; y a como había estado llevando las cosas, tenía plena confianza en que lo lograría.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Erwin le dio vueltas en su cabeza a las palabras de Hanji una y otra vez. Una parte de él, quería creerle, ansiaba aceptar que las cosas podían ser buenas para él, que Levi sería feliz a su lado. Pero la parte dominante, eran todos aquellos demonios de la inseguridad, la falta de amor propio, los complejos y el pesimismo. Que le atormentaban y no le dejaban considerar la posibilidad de poder llevar una buena vida, junto a la única persona que le había mostrado un amor tan puro y verdadero.

Continuaba comunicándose con Levi de manera regular todos los días por medio de mensajes de texto. Los dos hacían como si lo del cumpleaños de Levi no hubiese ocurrido, no volvieron a mencionar la embarazosa situación que pasaron, aunque era seguro que ninguno la olvidaría jamás. El joven de menor estatura, le contaba a Erwin su día a día en la pastelería, y Erwin a su vez le platicaba sobre su vida aburrida, pero los dos se la pasaban en grande de esa manera. El rubio pensaba, que estaría agradecido de poder estar así por siempre con él, aunque sea siendo amigos, era suficiente, su manera de quererlo podría ser esa.

Finalmente, Levi le comunicó que al día siguiente, el último día del año, estaría libre. Al parecer Keith se había apiadado de él, por tenerlo esclavizado a doble jornada esos días, y por ello decidió dejarlo descansar. Las intenciones del pastelero habían sido únicamente, hacerle saber al rubio que ese día no tendría problemas para conversar si así lo quería, pero Erwin había estado esperando para poder verlo, y sintió que debía aprovechar la oportunidad. Lo cierto era, que por más que intentaba negar sus recién descubiertos sentimientos por Levi, su corazón parecía ignorar lo que su mente le dictaba, y deseaba con locura poder ver al pastelero. De manera que terminó invitándolo a pasar el día juntos, inclusive celebrar el año nuevo a su lado si lo quería.

A Levi aquello le tomó por sorpresa, aunque últimamente el rubio estaba mostrando mucha más iniciativa para con él; pero no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Por un lado estaba más que feliz, de no continuar siendo él, el único que buscaba siempre al otro, era bueno que Erwin lo buscase a él para variar. Pero había otra parte de él que le decía que no debía acostumbrarse, porque el rubio lo veía como un amigo nada más. De todas formas, terminó aceptando y acordaron que se acompañarían a recibir el año nuevo.

El día estaba frío, lo cual le alegró al rubio ya que era la excusa perfecta para usar uno de sus gruesos abrigos que si bien, lo hacían ver más ancho de lo que era, al menos no era la acostumbrada ropa, pegada a su cuerpo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, con la que se sentía observado y juzgado todo el tiempo; así tal vez no le sería tan vergonzoso a Levi que fuese visto con él en público. Se encontraron en un punto específico de la ciudad, el plan era caminar un rato, almorzar y luego ir a casa de Erwin. Su padre ya sabía que llevaría a su amigo Levi a recibir el año nuevo junto con ellos, con la excusa de que vivía alejado de sus parientes y estaría solo ese día, al señor Smith no le pareció anormal a la situación y aceptó gustoso tener una boca más a la mesa ese día.

Caminando por las calles, conversando y riendo juntos, ambos hombres se sentían en su elemento. La mente de Erwin aún estaba inundada en dudas, las cuales amenazaban con ser disipadas al calor de los sentimientos que habían florecido por el hombre a su lado. Y la mente de Levi, no dejaba de darle vueltas al hecho de que era muy posible, que Erwin jamás le viera más que como un buen amigo, pero que si así era, procuraría al menos ser su mejor amigo, y proteger por siempre su hermosa sonrisa.

Hicieron parada en un restaurante de aquellos a los que Erwin nunca acudía, pero que eran los preferidos de Levi, en donde no había rastros de comida grasosa o perjudicial para la salud, sino más bien platillos bien preparados y balanceados. El rubio se debatía entre pensar que a Levi le gustaba llevar una vida saludable y de paso quería ayudarle a ir por el mismo camino, o que era su sutil manera de decirle que estaba demasiado gordo y debía bajar de peso. Pero decidió que era mejor olvidar esos pensamientos y al menos por ese día, disfrutar el momento junto a él. Aunque primero, había algo que debía aclarar.

-Levi, con respecto a lo que pasó el otro día en la pastelería…- Se animó a comenzar sin perder el tiempo, mientras estaban leyendo el menú para decidir qué comerían.

-No tiene importancia Erwin, olvida eso de una buena vez, esos infelices no se volverán a aparecer por allá nunca, ya me encargué de que lo entendieran.- Levi hizo un gesto con su puño, haciéndole entender que les había amenzado.

-No, no es eso. Quiero agradecerte, todo lo que hiciste por mí ese día. Sé que te lo dije muchas veces, pero significó mucho para mí que estuvieses allí, y evitaras que siguiera autodestruyéndome. Soy consciente que lo que hice no fue nada bueno, y que lo que esa mujer me dijo no era excusa, realmente me sentí mal de que me hayas visto de esa manera. Pero nunca voy a olvidar lo que hiciste por mí; el apoyo que me diste, es invaluable.- Levi le observaba con expresión indiferente, aunque en el fondo estaba bastante conmovido, asumió de inmediato que Erwin jamás había tenido a nadie que lo acompañase en esos momentos de dolor, por lo que entendió el por qué insistía tanto en continuar agradeciéndole.

-Puedes contar conmigo, Erwin. Si hay una próxima vez, puedes correr a mí en lugar de correr al restaurante.- Levi se animó a bromear un poco para romper con la atmósfera dramática que todo estaba tomando, ya que él consideraba que no era bueno en ese tipo de situaciones y era mejor evitarlas y no arruinar el buen momento que estaban teniendo ese día.

-Gracias, así lo haré.- Erwin esbozó una de aquellas dulces sonrisas que Levi tanto amaba y que lograban derretir su corazón. –Hay algo más.- el rubio metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo, que permanecía colgado sobre el respaldar de su silla, y sacó un sobre el cual le entregó a Levi.-

-¿Qué es esto?- Interrogó el hombre más bajo, tomando el sobre sin abrirlo.

-Dos cosas importantes: una es el dinero de la cuenta que tuviste que pagar ese día. Sé que comí como un cerdo y tuviste que pagar mucho dinero, por favor acéptalo, me ofendería si no lo hicieras.- La vergüenza era evidente en el rostro de Erwin, pero aun así intentó sonreír para disimularla.

-Entiendo, en ese caso lo tomaré.- A Levi no le sobraba el dinero, por lo que aquello había terminado siendo un verdadero alivio para él. Si era por Erwin, podía quitarse el pan de la boca y entregárselo, pero no quería decir que no estuviese pasándola mal pensando en que no le alcanzaría el dinero hasta su próximo pago. -¿Y qué es lo otro?-  Terminó interrogando con curiosidad.

-Tu poema.- Las redondas mejillas de Erwin se habían teñido de rojo, y Levi notó como ocultó sus manos debajo de la mesa para que no le fuese posible notar su temblor. Pero él no se quedaba atrás, de solo recordar ese día, la sangre bombeó con fuerza a su rostro, coloreando de un carmín brillante sus pálidas mejillas. Situación que solo logró que los azules ojos de Erwin se abrieran en sorpresa, jamás imaginó ver a Levi sonrojándose tan intensamente.

-Gracias…- El joven más bajo fingió una leve tos y dejó el sobre de lado para tomar nuevamente su menú y ocultar su rostro tras el. -¿Ya decidiste que vas a comer?- Intentó disimular.

A conforme pasaba el tiempo se iban olvidando de la incomodidad de la situación y terminaron por relajarse bastante y volver a su amena charla de antes. Erwin le contaba cómo siempre le gustaba subir al balcón fuera de su habitación para observar los fuegos artificiales con su padre, después de la cena por el año nuevo, y le dijo que estaba emocionado porque esta vez los vería junto a él también. Levi sonrió levemente al ver la infantil alegría con la que Erwin le relataba todo aquello, era feliz con cosas tan nimias como esa, como si aún fuese un niño.

Después de comer, salieron nuevamente a las calles, el frío viento hacía que sus orejas y mejillas permanecieran de un color sonrosado, y movía el cabello de Levi graciosamente, visión que Erwin disfrutaba grandemente. Pensaba cómo Levi le había parecido hermoso desde el primer momento en que lo vio, y como mientras más tiempo pasaba con él, más apuesto llegaba a verlo, mientras más lo miraba, más bellos detalles de su fisionomía descubría.

Luego de un rato de continuar caminando sin rumbo, llegaron al gran parque central, lugar en donde en esa época, estaba disponible para que el público la utilizara, la pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Los hombres se acercaron para observar a las personas y niños que se deslizaban alegres sobre el agua congelada.

-Eso se ve interesante.- Comentó Levi casi sin quererlo, al observar cómo las personas se divertían en aquella actividad, desconocida para él.

-¿Nunca patinaste sobre hielo?- Interrogó el rubio ante su comentario.

-Ni sobre hielo, ni sobre asfalto…- Replicó sinceramente. –Cuando creces en condiciones de pobreza, este tipo de cosas no se te permiten. Hay muchas cosas que no pude hacer de niño debido a mis condiciones económicas, sin mencionar el hecho de que tuve que comenzar a trabajar desde muy temprana edad.- Para Levi era algo normal, por lo que no tuvo problema en contárselo a Erwin, no pensó que llegaría a ser algo para conmoverse. Pero Erwin, se sintió muy mal al escuchar aquello, ya que no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre el pasado de Levi y parecía que su niñez no había sido muy alegre.

-¿Quieres intentarlo? Mi padre siempre me traía de niño, y aunque no lo hago desde hace mucho, lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida, ¿cierto?- Erwin recordó lo que Levi había hecho por él anteriormente, en el baño del teatro, y decidió que esta vez sería él quien podría devolverle el gesto. Dejando de lado el temor que tenía por los años que habían transcurrido desde la última vez que había patinado, que dicho sea de paso, ocurrió cuando era adolescente. Algunos de los tipos que se metían con él, le dijeron que si se caía podría romper el hielo y se burlaban de lo gracioso que se les hacía ver al “cerdo” intentando patinar agraciadamente. Erwin sabía que eran más de sus crueles burlas, pero aun así le dolió bastante y decidió no volver a intentarlo. -¡Vamos! En el puesto de allá rentan los patines.- Erwin tomó la mano de Levi haciéndolo caminar en dirección del puesto de alquiler.

-¿Estás seguro Erwin? Creo que voy a caerme y no será nada divertido. – A Levi no le hacía mucha ilusión hacer el ridículo en público, que un hombre adulto como él no supiera patinar, habiendo niños bastante pequeños que lo hacían perfectamente, no contribuía a su hombría en absoluto.

-No te preocupes, te sostendré todo el tiempo.- Le animó el rubio.

El pastelero terminó aceptando, rentaron los patines y Erwin le explicó lo básico antes de salir a la pista. Con cuidado el rubio colocó un pie, y luego el otro, solo para asegurarse de que no se había olvidado cómo patinar. Pero era cierto, de niño le gustaba mucho y había aprendido muy bien, así  que dio un par de vueltas a la pista, de manera bastante veloz y ágil para alguien de su contextura, y regresó a la entrada.  Indicándole a Levi que no tenía nada de que temer si estaba junto a él.

Levi le imitó y con cuidado puso un pie sobre el hielo, al ver que no se resbalaba se animó a colocar el otro, pero cuando comenzó a avanzar perdió el equilibrio. Erwin le tomó por el brazo, justo a tiempo para evitar que cayera.

-No creo que esta sea una buena idea, rubio. Será mejor que salgamos antes de que termine saboreando el hielo.-

-¡No seas cobarde Levi!- Bromeó el más alto, muy divertido al ver esa nueva faceta en su acompañante. –Toma mis manos si es que te hace sentir más seguro.- Y Levi no se hizo de rogar, tomó ambas manos del rubio, y este comenzó a moverse en reversa, halando a Levi quien permanecía con sus piernas tensas.

-Definitivamente no es buena idea.- Se quejó con su agria expresión.

Erwin se estaba divirtiendo en grande, inclusive rio bastante cuando unos niños que pasaban por allí, comenzaron a burlarse del hecho de que Levi siendo un adulto, necesitara la ayuda de otro para poder patinar. Pero progresivamente, Levi se sentía seguro y comenzó a soltarse más; e incluso empezó a divertirse. Momentos después, el pastelero le indicó que deseaba detenerse un rato, así que Erwin lo llevó a la valla, en donde no correría riesgo de resbalarse y caer.

El rubio le dijo que patinaría un poco por su cuenta mientras tanto, y así lo hizo. Levi quedó maravillado de ver cómo Erwin se movía ágilmente sobre el hielo, cosa que le era imposible en tierra, inclusive lo hacía con bastante gracia. Pensó que de seguro, si lo hubiese tomado en serio siendo niño, a esas alturas de la vida inclusive podría ser un patinador y vivir de eso. Levi se encontró imaginando cuán bello se vería Erwin en algún traje de los que los patinadores artísticos utilizaban, y cuán espléndido sería verlo interpretar algún programa de manera elegante y delicada.

Erwin regresó a su posición, preguntándole si estaba listo para darle una segunda oportunidad. Levi iba con más confianza, por lo que comenzó a patinar más despreocupadamente e incluso sin sostenerse de él. Debido a ello, en determinado momento tropezó, pero por suerte fue a dar directamente a los brazos del rubio, quien le atrapó protectoramente, incluso apretándolo un poco contra su suave barriga.

-¡Ten cuidado, Levi!- Erwin sonrió angelicalmente y Levi no pudo evitar sentir su corazón en la garganta. Si pudiese, hubiera querido quedarse allí por horas, solo observando aquel bello rostro, la cautivadora sonrisa, y sintiendo el cómodo cuerpo de su amado. Y de hecho, los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente, como si estuviesen en un trance, cada quien perdido en los ojos del otro, disfrutando de la cercanía como nunca antes.

-¡Suerte que el hipopótamo estaba allí o hubieses terminado en el suelo!- Una chillona carcajada resonó trayéndolos a la realidad.

-¡Cierto! Al menos tuviste una gran superficie en la cual caer.- Los comentarios despectivos provenían de los mismos niños que se habían burlado de Levi anteriormente, a los cuales se les había hecho muy divertido observarlos en caso de que el hombre más bajo realmente cayera y así poder burlarse de él. Pero dada la situación, les pareció mucho más gracioso hacer mofa de Erwin.

-¿Qué?- Levi se volteó totalmente encolerizado, fulminándolos con su mirada, pero Erwin se quedó en silencio. Lo que más temía estaba sucediendo, la gente se burlaba de Levi por estar con él. –¡Repite eso mocoso insolente!-

-¡Gordo, gordo, gordo! El hielo se va a romper, será mejor que lo saques de la pista.- Continuaban burlándose los infantes, haciendo caso omiso de la molestia de Levi. Mientras que Erwin recordaba las burlas que había sufrido en su adolescencia, eran las mismas, en tantos años, nada había cambiado para él.

-¡Se están buscando una paliza!- Les amenazó sin recato, y cuando los niños le mostraron la lengua, a Levi se le olvidó por completo su temor a caer, y salió en persecución de ellos de manera torpe.

-¡Levi! ¡Espera! Son solo unos pequeños.- Erwin intentó detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde y Levi iba tras ellos. Los niños huyeron directamente hacia donde estaban sus madres, quienes los habían llevado a divertirse ese día y los observaban desde las bancas ubicadas fuera de la pista. Erwin se dirigió en esa dirección y llegó justo cuando Levi ya había iniciado una discusión con aquellas mujeres.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo? ¡Llamaré a la policía!- Amenazó una de ellas.

-Entonces enséñele a este mocoso malcriado algunos modales.- Replicó el pastelero, sumamente molesto con un tono de voz elevado. –Irse burlando así de las personas…-

-Levi. Ya déjalos por favor.- Le solicitó el rubio al llegar, con temor a que se creara un conflicto grave.

-¡No Erwin! No permitiré que nadie te trate de ese modo, ni siquiera estos niños.- El rubio se sorprendió de aquella actitud de Levi. Se había venido imaginando que el día en que alguien hiciera burla del pastelero por estar con él, probablemente Levi terminaría avergonzado y sintiéndose mal. Pero era todo lo contrario, le defendía fieramente, aunque fuese frente a aquellos pequeños y sus madres.

Finalmente, Erwin logró hacerle entrar en razón, las madres de los niños les hicieron disculparse, ya que hablando con calma Levi les explicó lo que habían hecho, y luego de ese incómodo episodio abandonaron la pista de hielo y se dirigieron a casa de Erwin.

-Gracias Levi.- Comentó el rubio mientras viajaban en el metro, el uno sentado al lado del otro.

-No tienes porqué agradecerlo, te dije que no dejaría que nadie te tratara mal nunca.-

-No te agradezco por eso, sino por no avergonzarte de mí. –

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?- Interrogó con evidente molestia. Levi podía amar a Erwin con todo su corazón, pero cuando hacía uno de esos comentarios despectivos hacia sí mismo, no podía evitar sentir deseos de callarlo a puñetazos.

-Cualquiera se avergonzaría de que lo vieran con un obeso como yo, es lógico.- Respondió el rubio como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo no, si la estúpida sociedad quiere perderse de Erwin Smith, es su problema, yo no lo haré. Erwin, más te vale que borres esos tontos pensamientos de tu cabeza hueca, antes de que me hagas enfadar.- A Erwin le sorprendieron esas palabras. Continuaron el camino en silencio, pero Erwin iba reflexionando sobre las palabras de Levi, y las de Hanji días atrás. ¿Era posible estar junto a Levi, sin ser una molestia para él? ¿Realmente era Levi inmune a los comentarios y el desprecio de la gente?

Llegaron finalmente a casa de Erwin, en donde el señor Smith ya se encontraba preparando la cena para la celebración de la noche. El mayor saludó a Levi cálidamente, y le invitó a que se sintiera como en su casa. Erwin le indicó que estaría ayudándole a su padre en la cocina, pero le reafirmó que debía ponerse cómodo y hacer lo que quisiera mientras esperaba.

Cuando el rubio hubo desaparecido por la puerta que daba a la cocina, Levi se dedicó a escudriñar con la mirada la sala de estar, que era otra distinta a la que habían ocupado el día de Halloween. _“Incluso tienen dos salas, no sabía que tenías tanto dinero, Erwin.”_ Pensó el pastelero, mientras se ponía de pie, y comenzaba a recorrer el lugar con curiosidad. En esa parte de la casa, había una chimenea la cual se encontraba apagada en ese momento. Sobre ella, había varios marcos con fotografías, y Levi no dudó ni un segundo en ir a curiosear.

Una de las fotografías mostraba a Erwin de bebé, junto a su padre y a su madre. Levi no pudo evitar sentirse totalmente identificado con él. Sabía del dolor de perder a la figura materna, más siendo niño. Luego en otra fotografía, Erwin estaba sonriente, con su birrete y mostrando su título de educación primaria. En ese momento, era solo un preadolescente algo rechoncho, nada comparado al obeso hombre que era en la actualidad. En el resto de fotografías, ya no aparecía Erwin, probablemente eran otros de sus familiares, o personas importantes para el señor Smith. Levi dedujo que tal vez al crecer, Erwin le fue perdiendo el gusto a ser fotografiado, era algo común en las personas de baja autoestima como él. O tal vez, si había más fotos, estarían guardadas y no a vista y paciencia de los invitados.

Como no tenía nada más que hacer, y no se sentía para nada cómodo en una casa ajena, Levi revisó su teléfono. No tenía mensajes o llamadas, así que decidió tener algo de iniciativa. Primero le envió un seco “Feliz año nuevo viejo, no bebas mucho hoy” a su tío. Seguidamente, hizo un mensaje un poco más elaborado, pero totalmente carente de encanto, para darle sus buenos deseos de año nuevo a su mentor. Decidió reenviarle el mismo texto que le dedicó a Kenny, a Shadis también, únicamente cambiando el “viejo” por la palabra “calvo”.

Finalmente, le envió un mensaje a Isabel, recibiendo su respuesta casi segundos después.

_“Hermano ¿quieres venir a recibir el año nuevo con nosotros? Hay lugar para uno más en nuestra mesa si así lo deseas :D “_

_“No, estaré con Erwin hoy”_

_“¡Wow! :O ¿En serio? ¡Eso no me lo esperaba! Veo que has progresado mucho ;) ¡Te deseo suerte!”_

_“¡No inventes estupideces, mujer! ¿Recuerdas la palabra ‘friendzone’? La cual tu novio muy amablemente me explicó el otro día, como el lugar en el que Erwin me tiene…”_

_“No te enojes conmigo, hermano UoU En todo caso, no te quitaré más tiempo. Ya mañana me contarás los detalles. ¡Suerte! ;D “_

Levi chasqueó la lengua con molestia, era cierto que le agradecía a su amiga todo el apoyo, pero a veces su optimismo lograba hacerlo sentir náuseas. Justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido por el aburrimiento, Erwin apareció nuevamente. Levi le miró intrigado, parecía como una persona totalmente distinta de la que venía en el metro junto a él anteriormente. Había desaparecido todo rastro del sombrío y decaído semblante, siendo reemplazado por una radiante y alegre expresión de “gordito bonachón”, que combinaba muy bien con el atuendo que llevaba bajo el grueso abrigo que se había quitado al llegar a casa; el cual consistía en un suéter verde a rayas horizontales, que solo le hacían ver más redondo de lo que era, y a ojos de Levi; más tierno.

-¿Y ahora por qué luces tan feliz? No es que me moleste, pero me da curiosidad.- Le interrogó el pastelero, sin recato alguno.

-¡No es nada!- Erwin se apenó con ese comentario, y se notó en el color de su rostro, expresión ya bien conocida por Levi. –Es solo que, estoy feliz de poder ofrecerte una cena hoy. Es decir, siempre cocinas para mí, y  que yo cocine para ti es algo bueno para variar. ¿No lo crees así?-

-Me parece justo. Pero recuerda que soy un chef, si la comida sabe mal, te lo diré. No me importa si tu padre está presente.- Erwin no supo que decir, y agachó la cabeza, a lo que Levi se levantó de su asiento, para acercarse a él y dar una fuerte palmada, hundiéndose su mano un poco en la grasa de su espalda. -¡Es una broma! No pongas esa cara de niño regañado.- Ante ese comentario, Erwin rio nerviosamente.

-La cena estará lista en media hora, mientras tanto, podríamos ir a mi habitación, tengo varias consolas de videojuegos y mi computadora.- Ofreció el rubio inocentemente. Pero para Levi, estar a solas en la habitación con Erwin, significaba peligro, no sabía qué tanto podía controlar sus impulsos estando en un ambiente tan íntimo como ese, y la situación en el cine, era algo que no quería repetir si se pudiera.

-¿Te parece  si conversamos aquí mientras tanto? O podemos ver la televisión.- Sugirió ocultando perfectamente su incomodidad. Ya había estado a solas con Erwin, en su propia habitación anteriormente. Sin embargo, aquella situación y esta eran totalmente distintas. Relajados y sin preocupaciones a como lo estaban en ese momento, se podían dar circunstancias de las cuales podría arrepentirse luego, o que le causarían algún tipo de incomodidad, especialmente, de aquellas incomodidades que se alojaban en su pantalón.

-De acuerdo.- Aceptó Erwin sin sospechar nada de lo que pasaba por la mente de Levi. A los pocos minutos, el señor Smith se les unió y los tres tuvieron una animada charla. Levi le platicó sobre su trabajo y su carrera. Al mayor, le pareció que era un buen muchacho, trabajador, centrado y que sería una buena influencia para su hijo.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, Levi les ayudó a poner la mesa. Los Smith comenzaron a servir los diferentes platillos que habían preparado, y el pastelero no pudo evitar quedarse sorprendido, debido a la cantidad. Había comida como para el doble de personas presentes, ya había visto a Erwin comer muchas veces, y sabía que lo normal en esas ocasiones era comer hasta reventar, pero aun así le pareció algo exagerado.

-Sé que esto no estará a la altura de lo que tú preparas, pero espero que te llegue a gustar.- El señor Smith, sonriente le sirvió un plato a Levi, quien lo recibió mostrándole una leve sonrisa en agradecimiento, la mejor que podía dado a que no le era tan sencillo.

-No se preocupe, estoy seguro que estará muy bien.- El pastelero tomó su tenedor y cubierto, cortando un trozo de la jugosa carne que le habían servido, lo introdujo en su boca y masticó para luego dirigirse al padre de Erwin. –Tiene una buena sazón, está delicioso.- Comentó con sinceridad.

-¡Me alegro! En ese caso, come todo lo que quieras por favor, y tú también Erwin.- El mayor estaba realmente feliz por su hijo, ya que había logrado hacer buenos amigos ese año, y que pudiese invitar a uno a pasar el fin de año con ellos, era algo que jamás esperó que llegara a ocurrir.

Erwin por su parte, no podía parar de sonreír, no se hizo de rogar y a como su padre le dijo, comenzó a servir en su plato de las diferentes comidas que habían preparado, y comió como si no hubiese un mañana. Le ofrecía a Levi, indicándole cuales había preparado él, para que también le diese su sincera opinión, pero para el joven de menor estatura, todo estaba muy bien, después de todo, la comida preparada en un hogar rebosante de amor como aquel, era la mejor. Aunque definitivamente no le podía seguir el ritmo a Erwin, quien probablemente consumió lo que bien podrían comer tres personas.

Levi se preocupó un poco al ver eso, pero luego observó lo cómodo y feliz que Erwin se veía, estando en la seguridad de su hogar, junto a su padre, disfrutando a su lado de los deliciosos platos que prepararon juntos; y no pudo evitar contagiarse de esa alegría. Mas luego pensó que la situación era totalmente distinta a lo que había presenciado antes, esta vez Erwin comía con felicidad y gusto, no por angustia. Así que solo sonrió para sus adentros y dejó de tomarle importancia al asunto, si su Erwin era feliz, él también lo sería.

Los tres hombres continuaron su charla mientras comían, al terminar recogieron la mesa entre todos, y se sentaron en la sala nuevamente, con una copa de vino, para esperar la media noche. En la sala de los Smith, había un viejo reloj de pared, el cual comenzó a sonar en cuanto marcó las doce, los hombres brindaron sonrientes. El señor Smith le dio un fuerte apretón de manos a Levi, junto con sus buenos deseos, y un gran abrazo a su hijo, quien le correspondió amorosamente. Al ver esto, Levi no pudo evitar sentir una agradable sensación en su pecho, la cual solo se acrecentó, en el momento en que Erwin le atrapó entre sus brazos también. El pastelero no se esperaba eso, por lo que se sorprendió mucho al principio, para luego corresponder aquel gesto.

-Espero que este nuevo año te traiga mucha felicidad Levi.- Le dijo el rubio cariñosamente. Levi se sonrojó solo un poco, y aunque no lo dijo, pensó que la felicidad ya había llegado a él, desde el momento en que Erwin entró a su vida.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Como era su costumbre, subieron al balcón de la habitación de Erwin, para observar los fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el cielo con sus alegres colores. En la calle se podía ver a los vecinos de los Smith, que salían a darles las felicitaciones a sus amigos. Alegremente Erwin, su padre y Levi, observaban el cielo plagado de luces, el sonido de estos al explotar retumbaba en sus oídos, pero también en sus corazones inundados de buenos deseos para sus personas queridas; esperando sinceramente que ese nuevo año fuese un nuevo comienzo lleno de felicidad para todos ellos.

-¡Señor Smith! ¡Feliz año nuevo!- La madre de la familia que vivía al lado de Erwin, saludó a su padre desde la calle, y le hizo una seña para que bajara a su encuentro.

-Me disculpo con ustedes, iré a saludar a los vecinos. – Se excusó, a lo que le dijeron que no debía preocuparse y que fuese con tranquilidad.

-Mi padre es muy querido en el vecindario.- Comenzó a explicar Erwin con una sonrisa melancólica dibujada en su rostro, una vez que se quedaron solos. –Todos los años es igual, los vecinos vienen a darle sus saludos y termina conversando con ellos hasta una o dos horas.- Dicho esto dejó salir una risa tímida.

-¿Y tú no?- Interrogó Levi.

-Bueno, sabes que no me llevo muy bien con las personas. Así que la parte social se la dejo a mi padre.- Erwin volteó a ver a Levi seriamente. –Levi, ¿podemos entrar un momento? Hay algo que quisiera decirte.- Le solicitó.

A Levi le pareció extraño que el rubio cambiara su infantil alegría de hacía un momento mientras miraba los fuegos artificiales, por ese semblante serio y le pidiese que entraran, como si no pudiese decirle lo que fuera que tenía que decirle estando allí.

-¿Y bien?- La curiosidad le carcomía, y más al notar el evidente nerviosismo de Erwin. Ambos se sentaron sobre la cama del rubio, mirándose de frente.

-Levi, yo…–El rubio estaba temblando y el sonrojo en sus mejillas no hacía más que intensificarse. –Quería agradecerte una vez más, probablemente lo más bueno que me pasó este año, por no decir que lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, fue el hecho de llegar a conocerte. No tienes idea de lo mucho que has hecho por mí y lo privilegiado que me siento al tenerte aquí conmigo.-

-Te dije que dejaras de agradecerme rubio, creo que puedo decir lo mismo, aunque no lo creas, tu amistad significa mucho para mí.- Confesó el pastelero, llegando a sentirse solo un poco avergonzado, pero muy halagado con las palabras del contrario.

-El tema es que, yo no sabía lo que era el amor hasta que llegaste Levi, nadie nunca me había dicho que me amaba, y si bien eso me asustó mucho al principio, ahora puedo ver las cosas claramente.- Erwin se acercó mucho a Levi, y el temblor de sus manos no evitó que pudiese tomar las manos de Levi entre las suyas. Le miró directamente a los ojos, los cuales se abrieron de par en par ante aquel acercamiento tan atrevido por parte del rubio.

-¿Qué dices Erwin? No puedo entender muy bi…- Levi no pudo terminar su frase, ya que en un fugaz movimiento que no vio venir, Erwin le haló, le tomó por la nuca, acercándolo a su rostro, para plantar un torpe beso sobre sus labios. Fue totalmente inocente e inexperto, a como Erwin lo era. Sus labios se presionaron sobre los de Levi, sin llegar a abrir la boca, sin llegar a hacer mucho movimiento; sin embargo, Levi no pudo evitar quedar sin aliento, aún con los ojos muy abiertos, y sintiendo el calor que abrasaba sus mejillas.

-Levi, sé que no tengo mucho que ofrecer, sé que solo soy un gordo que no es capaz de hacer nada más que comer, tampoco puedo socializar, y no me puedo desenvolver muy bien en la mayoría de lugares públicos. Pero aun con todos mis defectos, no has hecho más que decirme que me amas desde que nos conocimos. Lamento muchísimo todo el tiempo en el que no supe aceptar estos sentimientos, pero si logras aceptarme, ¿Sería posible, que me dieras la oportunidad de estar contigo?- Terminó su discurso, observando a Levi con total sumisión en su mirada, el temblor de su cuerpo era incontrolable, y su rostro no podía estar más encendido, pero se había armado de valor de todas maneras. Erwin había estado planeándolo toda la noche, y su padre les dejó solos en el momento idóneo, por lo que supo que debía actuar en ese preciso instante.

Por su parte Levi, no creía lo que acababa de ocurrir, su cerebro no terminaba de procesar nada. ¡Erwin le besó! fue su primer beso, uno que jamás pensó que llegaría a ocurrir. Y luego, le pidió estar con él, ¿así sin más? El pastelero no podía reaccionar, pensaba que estaba soñando. Los retumbos del exterior, y las brillantes luces, no eran nada comparados a las miles e intensas sensaciones distintas que se arremolinaban salvajemente en su corazón en ese momento.

Erwin se le estaba declarando.

 

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM ¡Feliz año nuevo! Jajaja ojalá y esto también les haya tomado por sorpresa. No planeé que este capítulo fuese a ser publicado precisamente en esta fecha, fue una feliz coincidencia, pero sí tenía planeado que en año nuevo Erwin se declarara :D ¡Espero que haya valido la pena la espera!  
> Con respecto a lo de la pista de hielo, sip eso fue algo que me saqué de la manga al ir escribiendo, como un pequeño homenaje a Yuri on Ice que significó mucho para mí este año *corazón*  
> Notas importantes:  
> -Si no me han seguido en Facebook, por favor búsquenme como Izuspp, me agrada poder hablar con ustedes más personalmente y que me den opinión de los dibujos que sigo allí, además a veces hago anuncios importantes que me gustaría que vieran.  
> -Uno de esos anuncios, para quienes no lo vieron fue que estoy creando una lista de “mis lectores más fieles” será así como una lista VIP de las personas que siempre me dejan reviews decentes (con eso me refiero a que comentan sobre la trama), leen todos mis fics (no solo este) e interactúan conmigo en la página. Gracias al apoyo de esas personas es que muchas veces se me ha quitado la pereza de publicar, o me han sacado más de una sonrisa en malos días. Así que como recompensa, una vez que termine este fanfic, haré un pdf recopilatorio, editado (para quitar todos los errores) posiblemente agregándole más contenido, y con ilustraciones de escenas importantes del fic. Este pdf, posiblemente lo venda por una cantidad simbólica, creo que hay varias personas que están interesadas, el método seguramente será paypal, y cuando llegue ese momento les daré los detalles. El tema es que para las personas que estén en mi lista, será gratis y se los enviaré por privado, para agradecerles el invaluable apoyo.   
> Ya tengo identificadas a varias personas, pero si así lo desean, pueden ser incluidas en esa lista, es solo de animarse a comentar. (o como en otros casos los que han hecho dibujos o han demostrado su apoyo comentando en los fics que recomiendo de otras autoras EruRi, eso también es importante para mí)
> 
> ¡Espero sus comentarios! Me haría super feliz saber qué les pareció.  
> Un saludo, ¡feliz 2017!  
> ~Izu~


	11. Viviendo en el paraíso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la demora, si me siguen en mi página habrán visto mis anuncios, y para quienes aún no lo hacen, solo les puedo decir que me han de tener paciencia, ya que estoy de nuevo en la universidad.  
> También creo que aquí no se los había mencionado pero estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic en colaboración con Marian Nightroad y nos ha llevado meses de planeación, pero ya comenzamos a escribir y realmente está saliendo muy bien, espero que cuando lo publiquemos logren darle una oportunidad, porque si les soy sincera, es algo totalmente distinto a cualquier cosa que alguna de las dos haya escrito, y me atrevo a decir, que lo mejor de nuestros trabajos, debido a la trama, y el esfuerzo que nos ha tomado, poder darle forma e inventar tantos detalles y que todo tenga sentido.  
> Además, si se pudieron dar cuenta, entré al fandom de All Out!! (si no han visto el anime, les recomiendo que lo sigan, a mí me cautivó como no lo hace casi nada) y pues, voy a intentar escribir más sobre eso también.  
> Una última cosa: celebro haber sobrepasado mi expectativa y récord personal de reviews. En 10 capítulos, tuve 104 reviews y me sorprendió demasiado. Gracias por el apoyo a quien me lo da, y quienes no y se la pasan leyendo de gratis, espero que este año dejen de ser lectores fantasma ;)  
> En fin, sin más que decirles por ahora y disculpándome nuevamente. Espero que este capítulo llene sus expectativas :)

**Capítulo 11: Viviendo en el paraíso.**

 

Levi llevó la punta de sus dedos índice y medio a los propios labios, mirando a Erwin con sus ojos muy abiertos y un claro sonrojo en todo su rostro. Definitivamente no se esperaba eso, últimamente estaba intentando hacerse a la idea de que Erwin solo lo vería como un amigo, estaba convenciéndose de que debía olvidarse de sus fuertes sentimientos por él. Pero lo había besado, aunque fue una leve presión sobre su boca, sin nada de espectacular, para el pastelero fue como si por un momento todos los fuegos artificiales del exterior estallaran dentro de su pecho; y seguían explotando en su cabeza, había quedado completamente sin habla.

Erwin por otro lado, ya no sabía qué hacer para evitar que todo su cuerpo temblara a causa de los nervios, y esos segundos de silencio se le hacían horas, esperando por una respuesta que no llegaba. En ese momento, se arrepintió de haberse confesado, pensó que tal vez era muy pronto, o muy tarde y Levi ya no le amaba como lo había hecho meses atrás. Por un instante pensó que había perdido su oportunidad por haber esperado tanto para corresponderle. Como el rubio era tan inseguro, podía formular en su cabeza miles de situaciones negativas, en tan solo unos segundos.

— ¡Discúlpame Levi! Es mejor que olvides todo lo que te acabo de decir. ¿En qué estaba pensando?— Se apresuró a decir, sumido en la pena, al ver que Levi no reaccionaba para nada, riendo nerviosamente.

— ¿Qué? Erwin no…

—Lo lamento chicos, ya estoy de vuelta. — El padre de Erwin había regresado en el momento preciso en el que Levi planeaba dar su respuesta. Ambos jóvenes le miraron estupefactos, había interrumpido un momento sumamente importante.  — ¿Qué les sucedió? ¿Por qué ya no están viendo los fuegos artificiales?— Interrogó el señor Smith con curiosidad.

—No, no es nada, señor. Le decía a Erwin que ya iba a volver a mi casa, no quiero dejar a mi casero solo toda la noche. — Levi rápidamente encontró una excusa, volviendo a mostrar su apático semblante de siempre, aunque a Erwin le había costado mucho más disimular el susto que se había llevado.

—Ya veo, en ese caso Erwin puede llevarte en el auto, aunque sea año nuevo y las calles estén llenas de personas, puede que sea peligroso si te vas caminando. ¿Cierto hijo? — El señor Smith dijo sonriendo amablemente.

— ¡Claro! ¿Vamos, Levi?

—Gracias por todo señor, fue muy amable de su parte invitarme. — Levi intentó ser lo más educado posible con el padre del rubio, a pesar de que en ese momento lo único que deseaba era golpearlo por haberlos interrumpido.

— Gracias a ti por acompañarnos, Levi. ¡Espero que vuelvas pronto! — El mayor se despidió del amigo de su hijo, sonriéndole abiertamente. Pensaba que en definitivo Erwin había logrado conseguir buenos amigos ese año, sin embargo, se preguntaba el por qué cuando regresó, su hijo se encontraba temblando de esa manera tan extraña. Pero por más que la curiosidad le invadiera, Erwin era un adulto ahora, y no podía inmiscuirse de esa manera en su vida, pensó que tal vez estaba preocupándose demasiado, y aquel nerviosismo, era producto de la inseguridad de su hijo para con todas las personas.

Erwin y Levi subieron al vehículo y en todo el camino hasta la casa de Levi, permanecieron en silencio. El ambiente era incómodo y tenso, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a tomar la palabra. El rubio no sabía cómo retractarse del gran atrevimiento que había tenido para con Levi; y por otro lado, se torturaba a sí mismo, pensando en que había sido un tonto al pensar que le iba a aceptar ahora. El pastelero, intentando asimilar toda la situación y tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, para ser capaz de formular una frase coherente con la cual retomar la conversación.

Finalmente, llegaron a la casa del más bajo. El rubio detuvo el auto, sin atreverse a mirarlo fijamente. Por alguna razón, Levi no bajó del vehículo, ni siquiera había desabrochado su cinturón, por lo que Erwin se armó de valor para voltear a verlo.

— Erwin

—Levi

Ambos hombres hablaron al unísono, y se miraron al mismo tiempo. Pero Levi fue más rápido y se apresuró a posar su dedo índice, esta vez sobre los labios del rubio para evitar que hablara.

— Déjame hablar a mí ahora. Primero que todo, debes parar de sacar conclusiones precipitadas, Erwin. Si no puedo contestarte inmediatamente, es porque soy un idiota y no logro acomodar las ideas dentro de mi cabeza. — Comenzó el repostero, hablando con la mayor seriedad, mientras miraba a un sorprendido Erwin directamente a los ojos. — Definitivamente, estás lleno de sorpresas. No me esperaba esto, ya me estaba resignando a que nunca llegarías a sentir nada por mí. Pero Erwin, contéstame una pregunta, muy sinceramente: ¿estás seguro de esto? No quisiera que me lo estuvieses pidiendo por compasión, o por despecho por lo que había pasado con el bigotón.

Como siempre, Levi era tan directo que dejaba a Erwin fuera de base. Aunque al rubio le sorprendió bastante aquello, ya que no se podía decir que el pastelero fuese una persona insegura, mas luego recordó que desde que le había conocido, siempre le había dado motivos para que desconfiara de él. Erwin pensó que en efecto, Levi tenía todos los motivos para pensar aquello, y era su deber contestar a su pregunta con la mayor sinceridad posible.

— Levi, no puedo engañarte. Decirte que te amo, como tú lo haces conmigo, es algo que en este momento no puedo hacer. — Al escuchar eso, Levi se permitió mostrar una expresión de profunda decepción, la cual no pasó desapercibida para Erwin, máxime que no era usual que Levi mostrara expresiones tan marcadas. — Pero lo que más quiero en este momento, es que me des la oportunidad de llegar a amarte del mismo modo en que tú lo haces conmigo. Mentiría si te dijera que no siento nada por ti. Últimamente me he dado cuenta, de que tú me haces sentir cosas que jamás había experimentado con nadie más. Levi, cuando se trata de ti, ¡puedo ser feliz! ¡Tú me haces feliz! Y desearía poder hacerte feliz también. No hay nada más que desee en este momento. — Terminó confesando, con una convicción y confianza tan repentinas, que Levi no se explicaba quién era esa persona tan segura que le hablaba, con una feroz mirada y fuerte voz, y que no dejaban lugar a dudas de que lo que decía era totalmente cierto.

El pastelero le continuó mirando fijamente por unos segundos más antes de dar una respuesta, por donde quiera que lo veía, podía leer que Erwin estaba siendo sincero y serio con sus declaraciones; entonces, Levi se permitió dejar de dudar, y que la felicidad nuevamente le inundara. Eran finalmente las palabras que había soñado tantas veces escuchar, pero mucho mejor.

—En ese caso. Prometo hacerte muy feliz, Erwin. — El pastelero se dejó sonreír abiertamente, como muy pocas veces lo hacía en público, pensando que si era para él, podría continuar sonriendo eternamente.

 — ¡Gracias, Levi! Me esforzaré para que no te arrepientas de esto.— El corazón de Erwin aceleró su ritmo tan violentamente, que el rubio pensó que en cualquier momento podría darle un paro cardíaco, pero se sentía tan dichoso, como nunca antes, que no le importó. Mas luego, un nuevo problema salió a colación: —Levi, sabes bien que nunca he tenido pareja, y soy inexperto en estos temas. ¿Qué debería de hacer de ahora en adelante?— Le interrogó sumamente apenado.

—Erwin. — Levi volvió a su semblante serio. — Tampoco he tenido pareja jamás, no tengo idea de qué es lo que se hace en estos casos. — Confesó sin darle demasiada importancia. —Pero supongo que no hay normas establecidas, y podemos ir al ritmo que nos siente mejor. — Sugirió inteligentemente al final.

—Tienes razón. Creo que es algo que podemos ir aprendiendo poco a poco…

—De momento.— Levi desabrochó su cinturón y se acercó a Erwin, posando una de sus manos sobre su regordeta mejilla, al tiempo que ambas se coloreaban de un fuerte rojo debido a la repentina acción del pastelero. — Creo que tenemos que hacer esto bien, o al menos intentarlo. — Y no sin antes mirarlo con afecto y deseo, Levi acercó su rostro para finalmente posar sus labios sobre los del rubio, tratando de besarlo con propiedad. Aunque Levi tampoco sabía cómo besar, jamás lo había hecho en su vida, pero últimamente había pensado tanto en lograr besar a Erwin, que le había comenzado a poner más atención a las películas, o las parejas en la calle, de manera que trató de imitarlos.

Los finos labios de Levi se movían lenta y tímidamente, sobre los de Erwin. Al principio el rubio no supo cómo reaccionar, no pudo cerrar sus ojos y tampoco fue capaz de mover ni un músculo. Pero sentir a Levi de ese modo, logró que poco a poco se fuese relajando. Se atrevió a comenzar a mover sus labios un poco, tratando de corresponderle. Ese sin duda, había sido el peor beso de la historia, pero estaba cargado de emociones, e hizo que ambos hombres sintieran ese placentero ardor en sus pechos, al poder finalmente descargar todos sus sentimientos en tan íntima acción.

Luego de un rato de esa manera, Levi quien mantenía una de sus manos sobre el rostro de Erwin, se aventuró a llevar la otra justo hacia la suave barriga del rubio. Lo cual provocó que Erwin abriera los ojos horrorizado, y con un rápido movimiento, tomó a Levi por los hombros, apartándolo.

—Erwin, ¿pero qué demonios pasa?— Levi se sorprendió en demasía, molestándose por el brusco movimiento, y de haber sido interrumpido de un momento que estaba disfrutando tanto.

— ¡Lo siento Levi! — Casi lloró el rubio, apretando sus ojos con fuerza, para luego abrirlos y mirarlo de manera sumisa. — Es solo que, no puedo acostumbrarme tan pronto a que me toques de esa manera.— Confesó más que avergonzado.

— Pero ¿por qué? ¿Cómo esperas tener una relación, si no dejas que te ponga un dedo encima? Sería muy extraño.

—Es que yo…

— ¿Es por tu cuerpo? Erwin, por favor. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que eso no me importa?

— Pero Levi, ¿no te causo repulsión? Toda esta grasa… a cualquiera le provocaría asco.

— Pero yo no soy cualquiera.— Levi comenzaba a molestarse de verdad, odiaba eso, odiaba que Erwin fuera tan inseguro con respecto a su cuerpo, detestaba que hubiese arruinado uno de los momentos más importantes de sus vidas, todo por sus irracionales complejos. —Erwin, si no te quitas esas estupideces de la cabeza, voy a tener que quitártelas a la fuerza. — Le terminó amenazando.

— ¿Qué puedes encontrarle de atractivo a esto?— Insistió el rubio, mientras tomaba su redondo estómago con ambas manos, y lo miraba con desprecio.

Levi suspiró profundamente, tratando de calmar su molestia y comprender que no iba a ser un camino fácil, lograr que Erwin se deshiciera de todos esos complejos que le atormentaban.

—Si quieres saberlo, te lo diré. Pero debes dejar que haga lo que yo quiera. — Levi le miró de una manera tan sensual, que Erwin tragó grueso y solo acató a asentir con la cabeza. —Primero que todo, métete de una buena vez en la cabeza, que te amo por quién eres. No me importa si pesas cincuenta o ciento cincuenta kilos, te amo a ti, ¡idiota!

—Levi…—Si era posible que el corazón de una persona se derritiera, el de Erwin lo hacía en ese momento, con las palabras del pastelero.

—Con respecto a tu pregunta, ¿por dónde comienzo?— Levi llevó ambas manos al rostro de Erwin, estrujando sus pómulos suavemente. —Estas redondas y siempre sonrosadas mejillas, pueden hacer que sonría como un estúpido. — Y en efecto, Levi le regaló una sonrisa tan amplia, que Erwin sentía podía desfallecer. Procedió entonces a mover sus manos hacia el cuello de Erwin, bajando por sus hombros hasta llegar a sus regordetes brazos. —Y estos brazos, no sabes lo bien que se siente estar entre ellos, aunque me has abrazado un par de veces únicamente, logras hacerme sentir dichoso, como son grandes es sumamente acogedor y cálido estar entre ellos.

Erwin estaba ya sin habla en ese momento. Levi entonces movió sus manos una vez más, como estaban en el auto, y la posición no se prestaba mucho, el pastelero pudo colocar solo una, sobre la cadera del rubio. —Y estas caderas, se mueven muy sensualmente al caminar. Estoy seguro de que no se moverían de ese modo si no tuvieran ese tamaño. —Casi le susurró, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera la espina de Erwin, y profundizando la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

—Levi, por favor…

—Tú me lo preguntaste, te estoy contestando.— Entonces Levi llevó sus manos a la parte más vergonzosa para el rubio, su redondo y gran estómago, que sobresalía frente a sí y descansaba perezosamente sobre su regazo.

—No…— El rubio apretó sus ojos sintiendo que moría de tanta vergüenza, pero eso no detuvo a Levi para apretar con fuerza los rollos del lado que le quedaba al alcance, para luego posar ambas manos sobre la superficie, y aún más sorprendentemente para Erwin, que ya había abierto los ojos nuevamente, agacharse para depositar un beso sobre su estómago. —Esta es mi parte favorita, es suave y cómoda, y se mueve graciosamente cuando ríes. — El joven sin abandonar su posición sobre la barriga de Erwin, levantó su mirada, sonriéndole dulcemente. Le comenzó a acariciar lentamente, de manera circular con las palmas de sus manos, moviéndolas por la extensa superficie. —Podría hacer esto día y noche sin aburrirme…

Para Erwin todo aquello era tan irreal, el cuerpo deforme que él tanto odiaba, no podía ser tan agradable para Levi. Sin embargo, allí estaba él, solo diciéndole cosas positivas, mirándole con adoración y deseo, acariciándole delicadamente, como si realmente lo disfrutara.

—Entonces, ¿no quieres que vuelva a hacer ejercicio y pierda peso? — Se animó a preguntar, temiendo la respuesta, fuese cual fuese.

Levi se irguió y le miró de frente, una vez más volviendo a su estoica expresión.

—Si lo quieres hacer por ti mismo, te apoyaré y te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Pero si lo quieres hacer por mí, no te molestes. No quiero que pases por lo mismo que antes solo por mi culpa.

— Sinceramente, no creo poder proponerme a bajar de peso ahora. Tal vez en un futuro, pero el ejercicio no es lo mío…— Erwin rio nerviosamente. — Pero, ¿y si aumento de peso? ¿Eso no te molestaría?

— Supongo que no…— Levi recapacitó. — Sin embargo, si eso ocurriese, no sería bueno para tu salud, así que de ahora en adelante, me ocuparé de que te alimentes bien. Cada cuerpo es distinto, y mientras tu salud sea buena, no veo motivo por el cual preocuparse por tu peso, a menos que tú realmente desees adelgazar.

— Levi… — Erwin sonrió radiante, y se animó a desabrochar su apretado cinturón para deshacerse de la distancia que había entre él y Levi, abrazándolo con fuerza. —…no sé qué hice para merecerte, pero prometo que no te decepcionaré, prometo que me esforzaré para ser el mejor novio que pueda existir.

Ante el sonido de la palabra “novio”, Levi que había correspondido gustoso el abrazo de Erwin, le apretó con más fuerza, saboreando el dulce sonido de esa voz pronunciándola, y cayendo en cuenta de la hermosa realidad, Erwin finalmente era su novio.

Aunque los hombres no deseaban despedirse, a pesar de haber pasado ya tantas horas juntos, se dieron un último e inocente beso y se despidieron, no sin antes prometerse que hablarían luego con más calma sobre la situación. Levi entró a su casa y subió a su habitación rápidamente, corrió a su cama, tumbándose sobre ella boca abajo, y hundiendo su cara en la almohada, al punto de casi asfixiarse. Una repentina vergüenza le inundó, había hablado tanto, había sido tan sincero, pero sobre todo había sido tan cursi, que no lo podía creer. Jamás pensó poder llegar a ser tan dulce con nadie, no se explicaba de dónde habían salido todos aquellos cumplidos, o cómo era que él había sido capaz de expresarse tanto, de sonreír tanto, simplemente moría de vergüenza.

Pero luego, volteándose boca arriba y mirando hacia el techo, meditó sobre la situación con cabeza fría. Había pasado un hermoso día junto a Erwin, había disfrutado muchísimo en su compañía en la celebración del año nuevo, y por más imposible e inalcanzable que le parecía, Erwin le había correspondido, jamás pensó que llegaría tan lejos. Era su Erwin, aceptando sus sentimientos, le había amado tan intensamente por años, y al fin, todo ese amor había rendido frutos. ¡Erwin era su novio! Y si era por él, si era por su felicidad, y por poder ver esa brillante y cautivadora sonrisa eternamente, sería la persona más romántica del mundo, si era por Erwin, era eso lo que brotaba de su interior.

Justo en ese momento, su teléfono vibró en su bolsa, lo sacó y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver que había recibido un nuevo mensaje de “Pastelito”, velozmente, procedió a leer el contenido del mismo:

_“Perdona que te escriba aunque acabamos de despedirnos, pero aún no creo esto…_

_Te quiero Levi, te quiero mucho…”_

El pastelero leyó y releyó ese breve mensaje rápidamente varias veces, disfrutándolo, inundándose de la dicha que le causaba leer esas palabras tan valiosas. ¿Cómo era posible ser tan feliz? Tanto que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

 _“Te amo Erwin, te amo tanto, que ya nada duele…”_ Fue lo que el rubio recibió en respuesta, y por poco se sale del carril, ya que aún iba conduciendo cuando leyó el mensaje. Erwin llegó a su casa, estacionó el auto, y se dio cuenta que su padre ya se había ido a descansar. El joven subió hasta su habitación, leyendo una y otra vez el mensaje de Levi, y sintiendo una dicha totalmente desconocida para él. Se convenció a sí mismo que así se sentía el amor. Deseó seguir conversando con Levi, pero le pareció que no iba ser una buena idea, además, se sentía exhausto.

El rubio entonces procedió a cambiarse para ir a la cama, y cuando estuvo desnudo, volteó a ver su cuerpo, se acercó al espejo y examinó su físico, como si fuera la primera vez que lo estuviese viendo. Delineó con su vista toda la extensión, poniendo atención a cada detalle, mortificándose con la visión del estómago que colgaba a su frente, los grandes senos, los rollos de sus lados, sus enormes caderas, sus gruesas piernas y brazos. ¿Cómo le podía parecer a Levi atractivo ese cuerpo tan voluminoso? ¿Cómo podía Levi amarlo así? Entonces Erwin comenzó a tocarse, tomó su barriga entre sus manos, acariciándola y apretándola, y lo mismo hizo con todas las partes de su cuerpo que logró alcanzar. ¿Tal vez, él también podía llegar a amar su cuerpo así como era?

Erwin procedió a colocarse su pijama, y pasó al baño para cepillarse los dientes, tratando de dejar de pensar en ese asunto. Se metió a la cama, con la fuerte convicción de que, tendría muchísimo tiempo para ocuparse de su cuerpo, ya fuese que decidiera adelgazar algún día, o que lograra finalmente aceptase como era, todo iba a ser un proceso. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Erwin logró olvidarse de todo, excepto la hermosa sonrisa de Levi, y el recuerdo de sus habilidosas manos acariciándolo con cariño. Y Erwin, se dejó llenar de amor.

Ambos hombres, en sus respectivas camas, pensando en el otro y en la maravillosa vida que les esperaba a partir de ese día, ambos totalmente convencidos, que hasta la fecha ese había sido el día más feliz de sus vidas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A partir de ese momento, la vida de ambos comenzó a ser muy diferente, pero en definitiva mucho mejor. Decidieron que se darían un par de semanas, antes de comunicarles a sus respectivos amigos que eran pareja y así lo hicieron. Tal vez era porque ninguno de los dos se creía aún que eran novios, y temía que el otro se arrepintiera. Pero el cariño que había entre ambos era real, y los dos estaban totalmente seguros de que su lugar era al lado del contrario.

A mediados del mes de Enero, las clases regresaron. Erwin quería aprovechar su primer día, cuando estaban almorzando para hacer el anuncio ante sus amigos. Estaba sumamente nervioso, y no sabía cómo decírselos, por lo que desde que se sentaron a la mesa, mantenía su mirada fija en su plato, pero sin llegar a probar un solo bocado, tratando de hallar el momento justo.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente, Erwin? —Le interrogó Mike que no soportaba más ver a su amigo tan evidentemente nervioso.

— Si hay algo que quieres decirnos, adelante. — Le instó Hanji, quien también se había dado cuenta de la actitud del rubio.

Erwin se sorprendió un poco de lo perceptivos que sus amigos eran, sin darse cuenta que en realidad él era demasiado evidente. — ¡Sí, hay algo! Es solo que, no sé por dónde comenzar…

—Ocurrió algo bueno con Levi en vacaciones, ¿cierto? — La mujer, inteligente como nadie, pudo adivinar fácilmente, de qué se trataba. Era algo que ya se veía venir además, y últimamente, si se trataba de Erwin, todo giraba en torno a ese pequeño pastelero.

—Si… nosotros… bueno, tú sabes…

— ¡Finalmente son novios! — Exclamó la joven con euforia, levantándose de su asiento para alcanzar a su amigo, darle un fuerte abrazo y aún más fuertes palmadas en su espalda. Por su lado tanto Mike como Moblit se sorprendieron demasiado, ninguno de los dos tenía la más mínima sospecha de aquello. Ni siquiera sabían que Erwin era gay, y tampoco se explicaban qué era lo que el amable y caluroso rubio le veía a un “enano frío” como lo era Levi.

—No tenía idea, Erwin. Pero si él te hace feliz, yo también lo estaré. — Admitió Mike sonriéndole de medio lado. Tal vez el diminuto hombre tenía algún tipo de encanto escondido que sólo Erwin conocía, y aunque era bastante apuesto, esa actitud apática hacía que cualquiera quisiese mantener su distancia de él, pero si a Erwin le gustaba, y sobre todo, si era feliz, él no era quien para oponerse.

—Felicitaciones, Erwin. — Dijo Moblit sinceramente, deseándole lo mejor. Lo cierto era que Erwin le caía muy bien,  pensaba que era una buena persona, y que merecía ser amado.

—Gracias a todos. — El rubio estaba totalmente sonrojado, pero no podía evitar sentirse muy contento por el apoyo recibido de parte de sus amigos.

—Sólo tengo una pregunta Erwin. ¿Levi realmente te ama?— Quiso saber Mike.

Erwin le miró sorprendido por tan solo unos segundos, para luego dibujar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. —Estoy seguro de que me ama mucho.— Contestó con sinceridad.

—En ese caso. ¡Deberíamos ir a celebrar por la nueva pareja uno de estos días! ¿No lo creen así, chicos? —Sugirió Hanji muy entusiasmada, mientras Mike se quedaba tranquilo con la respuesta de Erwin y asentía al mismo tiempo que los otros hombres ante la propuesta de la joven.

Por su parte Levi, no tuvo ningún problema para darle las buenas nuevas  a sus amigos. Llamó a Isabel para asegurarse de que Farlan se encontraba en casa esa noche, y le indicó que llegaría a visitarlos. Rápidamente hizo su aparición en el departamento de la pareja. Ambos amigos de Levi, tomaron asiento en el sofá de la sala, mientras el más bajo les miraba con aires de superioridad, como si hubiese ganado una apuesta o algo por el estilo.

—Ya dinos de qué se trata, Levi. No me gusta que nos tengas a la expectativa. — Se quejó la pelirroja que no soportaba más la incertidumbre, mientras Levi saboreaba la dulce victoria.

—Erwin está conmigo ahora.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio? — Exclamaron los dos al unísono, sin llegar a creerse lo que estaban escuchando.

— ¿Qué era lo que decías, Farlan? ¡Ah sí! Que yo estaba en la “friendzone”, y que no iba a salir de allí. Y no olvidemos de cuánto me decías que me alejara de él. ¿Pero adivinen qué? Erwin me besó primero, y fue quien me pidió que estuviésemos juntos. — El joven de cabello negro, saboreaba ese momento ya que no había nada más satisfactorio que callarle la boca a Farlan, con la irrefutable realidad. Aunque en el fondo sabía que su amigo sólo se preocupaba por él, odiaba que fuese siempre tan negativo, como desmeritando su capacidad de conquistar a una persona, aunque él mismo dudaba de que lo fuese a lograr.

—Levi, no sabes lo infantil que te estás comportando. Me alegro por ti, sé que lo habías estado deseando por mucho tiempo. Pero en serio, ¿tienes que restregármelo a la cara? Yo estoy de tu lado ¿sabes?

—Y una mierda, nunca tuviste fe en mí Farlan, pero ya ves como terminaron las cosas.

—Ya basta los dos. — Se apresuró a calmarlos Isabel, lo que menos quería era que una situación tan feliz como lo era esa, terminara siendo una pelea entre los dos amigos. —Hermano, ¡no sabes cuánto me alegro!— La pelirroja se apresuró a abrazar a su amigo, quien luchaba por apartarla, pero interiormente agradecía todo el apoyo que ella le había dado para finalmente lograr cumplir su sueño.

— ¿Y estás seguro de que no te aceptó solo por lástima o insistencia? — Farlan no terminaba de creerse todo aquello, aunque en el fondo se alegraba por su amigo.

Levi al escuchar aquello, sintió hervir su sangre, y le hubiese dado un puñetazo a su amigo, si no fuese porque esa fue la primera reacción que él mismo tuvo cuando Erwin se le declaró.

—Estoy seguro Farlan.

—En ese caso, ya va siendo hora que nos lo presentes. ¡Voto por una cita doble!— Sugirió con entusiasmo la muchacha.

— ¿Qué? Ni siquiera he tenido una cita con él desde que decidimos ser pareja…— Confesó Levi un poco desanimado. Desde aquel día, se hablaban constantemente por mensajes, solo un poco más de lo normal, pero no se habían vuelto a ver. En parte porque Erwin ponía excusas, se sentía muy apenado y se ponía demasiado nervioso con la idea de volver a ver a Levi. Y por otro lado, Shadis tenía trabajando a Levi a jornada doble casi todos los días, y siempre estaba tan cansado, que aunque lo quisiera, lo único que deseaba era poder dormir en sus ratos libres. Aunque una vez entradas las clases, probablemente la situación mejoraría, ya que el pastelero mayor, no era un jefe abusivo tampoco, y le daba a Levi su tiempo para asistir a la universidad y estudiar.

— ¿En serio?— La joven se decepcionó un poco. Y por su lado Farlan enarcó una ceja con desconfianza, y sin decir nada, haciéndole entender a Levi que eso ya le parecía muy extraño.

— ¡Vamos a nuestro propio ritmo!— Se apresuró a decir el pastelero. —Ninguno de los dos sabe qué hacer después de todo.

—Deberíamos ir al parque de atracciones, o hacer un paseo juntos. — Insistió la mujer.

—Se lo diré, pero no por ahora Isabel. Quiero pasar tiempo con Erwin primero, y lograr que se acostumbre a todo esto. Ya saben, él es demasiado inseguro y salir no es algo que le ilusione demasiado. Déjenlo en mis manos, y tengan un poco de paciencia.

—Entiendo. ¡No te preocupes hermano! Yo me encargaré de que el cabeza hueca de Farlan entienda que tú también puedes tener pareja.

—¡Isabel! Ya sabes que solo me preocupo por Levi.

—Pero yo soy un hombre adulto Farlan, y te puedo asegurar que sé cuidarme solo. Y en este momento… — Levi sonrió como muy pocas veces lo hacía frente a sus amigos, a lo cual los dos quedaron estupefactos. —…soy una persona muy feliz.

Y con ese gesto y la seriedad de sus palabras, el joven de cabello castaño se relajó, y confió en su amigo. Si el gordito era capaz de generar tan grande cambio en Levi, definitivamente era porque sus sentimientos eran reales, y lo más importante, era que su amigo podía ser feliz, y ser amado, como se lo merecía.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Inmediatamente al llegar a su casa, luego de haber visitado a sus amigos, Levi le envió un mensaje a Erwin, solicitándole que tuviesen una cita. El rubio, que se encontraba en su habitación esa noche, leyendo un libro, recibió aquel mensaje muy contento, mas su sonrisa se apagó instantáneamente al leer de qué se trataba. No era que Erwin no quería tener citas con su nuevo novio, probablemente no había algo que deseara más. Pero el solo pensar en salir con él, darse las manos, o besarse en público, y exponer a Levi a que las demás personas se burlaran de él, era algo que quería evitar a toda costa. Aunque se había comenzado a sentir un poco más confiado de su cuerpo, luego de que Levi le dijera cuánto le gustaba, no significaba que sus complejos y traumas iban a desaparecer sólo con eso, en especial cuando él mismo no se podía aceptar como era y aún eran frecuentes los momentos en los que volteaba a ver su barriga con desdén, deseando que toda la grasa desapareciera como por arte de magia, o cuando veía ropa bonita en alguna tienda, lamentándose de no poder comprarla para lucirla ante Levi, ya que no la fabricaban de su talla. Erwin estaba convencido de que aunque Levi le amaba así, el resto de personas lo miraba como lo que realmente era: un obeso, y dadas sus últimas experiencias, no quería que Levi pasara ningún tipo de vergüenzas por su culpa. Ya bastante tendrían que soportar por el hecho de ser homosexuales después de todo, como para que un segundo problema arruinara eso tan hermoso que habían comenzado.

Pero Erwin, en su afán de buscar el bienestar de Levi, no se daba cuenta que era él, quien estaba arruinando todo incluso antes de comenzar.

“ _Claro, Levi. En cuanto encuentre el tiempo te lo haré saber.”_ Fue lo que el pastelero recibió en respuesta. Frunció el ceño, y se masajeó las sienes con molestia, allí estaba de nuevo evitándolo. Por un momento pensó que tal vez Erwin se había arrepentido de habérsele declarado, pero Levi ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para adivinar, que fuese lo que fuese, probablemente tenía que ver con su peso. Así que respiró, se calmó,  y decidió que si realmente quería hacer que esa relación funcionara, las dificultades no habían terminado  y era su responsabilidad, hacer que eso no fuera un obstáculo.

El día siguiente, que era sábado, y por lo tanto no habían clases, a eso de las once de la mañana, Erwin se encontraba en su habitación. Después de haber desayunado y hecho la limpieza del hogar, se disponía a terminar de una vez por todas, ese video juego que tenía pendiente. Estaba sumido en su batalla contra los terribles zombies, cuando escuchó que el timbre de la casa sonó, pero sabiendo que su padre se encontraba en la primera planta, y que probablemente venían a visitarlo a él, no le tomó importancia y continuó disparando directamente a la cabeza de aquellos feroces come-cerebros virtuales.

— ¡Erwin! Hijo, Levi ha venido a verte. — Gritó el señor Smith desde abajo, lo suficientemente fuerte para que su retoño escuchara. Erwin inclusive dejó caer el control de su consola, haciendo que su personaje fuese cruelmente devorado por los muertos vivientes. Pero eso no le importaba, corrió a verse al espejo solo para darse cuenta que a pesar de que ya se había dado un baño, se veía bastante desaliñado, con su sudadera y pantalones deportivos, y el cabello revuelto, incluso su ropa tenía una mancha de condimento, de las frituras que había estado comiendo.

— ¡Ya casi bajo!— Se asomó por la puerta para anunciarle y que le dieran un poco de tiempo para arreglarse. Se puso sumamente nervioso, pero emocionado también. No había querido invitar a Levi a su casa, ya que pensó que al pastelero se le haría muy aburrido encerrarse en una habitación, pero si él llegaba por su cuenta, no tenía objeción alguna.

Rápidamente, el rubio cepilló su cabello, aplicando una generosa cantidad de gel para mantenerlo en su lugar, y se deshizo de la harapienta ropa que llevaba para sustituirla por uno de los bonitos atuendos que le hacían verse mejor.  Y se apresuró a bajar, encontrando a Levi sentado en la sala de su casa, conversando con el señor Smith.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Erwin? Es de mala educación hacer esperar a tus amigos — Le reprendió su padre cariñosamente.

—Lo lamento. ¡Hola, Levi!— Saludó con sus mejillas coloreadas de un rojo brillante.

—No se preocupe, señor. ¡Hola, Erwin!

—Bueno, los dejaré solos. Siéntete como en tu casa Levi. — El padre de Erwin abandonó el lugar, y el rubio aprovechó para acercarse y sentarse al lado de Levi sobre el sofá. Solo el hecho de haberse quedado solo con él, era suficiente para hacer que el rojo no abandonara su rostro y que sus manos comenzaran a temblar debido a los nervios, no siendo capaz de mirarlo, y por lo tanto,  manteniendo su vista en un punto fijo en el suelo.

Levi se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de Erwin, y sonrió de medio lado, procurando disfrutar de su expresión, antes de atreverse a posar su mano sobre las del rubio que reposaban sobre su regazo. A lo que Erwin al fin le volvió a ver con sus hermosos ojos azules expresando mucha vergüenza.

—Quería verte, Erwin. — Confesó el pastelero, sin dejar de sonreír levemente.

—Yo… yo también, Levi. — El rubio le sonrió ampliamente, lo que hizo que Levi sintiera ese ya conocido “flechazo en su corazón”. El hombre de menor estatura se levantó, y volteó a ver al ahora confundido rubio.

— ¿Nos vamos?

— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

—A tener una cita. Confía en mí. — El pastelero le guiñó un ojo galantemente, pero sin llegar a sonreírle demasiado.

Erwin suspiró con resignación, no había manera de negarle nada a ese hombre, y estar a su lado era lo que más quería en ese momento. Lo siguiente que supo, era que habían llegado al parque que se encontraba cerca de su casa, el cual por cierto le traía malos recuerdos de cuando intentó hacer ejercicio con ayuda de Mike, era una tortura que definitivamente no deseaba volver a experimentar, pero el ver a Levi junto a él, y preguntarse qué estaría planeando, fue suficiente para hacer que esos recuerdos se fueran tan rápido como llegaron.

— ¿Qué haremos Levi? ¿A dónde vamos?

—Aquí. — Levi paró y abandonó el camino para adentrarse a esa parte del parque, que estaba más tupida de árboles.

— ¿Aquí? ¿Qué haremos aquí, Levi?

—Tendremos un día de campo. — Afirmó secamente. — Después de todo, tenemos que aprovechar la primavera.

Erwin le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin decir nada. Levi llevaba una gran mochila, pero el rubio no se había atrevido a preguntarle qué tanto llevaba allí. Levi se arrodilló al pie de un árbol y sacó una manta la cual extendió, para luego comenzar a sacar bolsas con recipientes distintos y una botella de refresco, al parecer de naranja natural.

— ¿Es en serio?

—Es muy en serio, Erwin. Ahora, quiero que pongas tu bonito trasero justo aquí. — Levi le sonrió divertido, mientras palmeaba el suelo a su lado, sobre la manta.

Erwin contestó a esa sonrisa, con una mucho más amplia, y dejando sus dudas de lado, procedió a sentarse junto a Levi. Un día de campo no sonaba nada mal, y mucho más si podría comer nuevamente platillos preparados por Levi. Además, allí estaban completamente solos, las personas que caminaban por el parque, por lo general utilizaban los senderos, así que no tenían que preocuparse demasiado de que los vieran. A Levi eso le daba igual, pero sabía que Erwin no se sentiría tan a gusto en público, por lo que ese lugar les quedaba perfecto.

Resultaba que Levi llevaba solo comida vegetariana, frutas y platillos hechos a base de vegetales, que sabían muy bien en la opinión del rubio. Levi adoraba que Erwin fuese mucho más confiado y ya no se acomplejara como antes a la hora de comer, al menos estando frente a él. Definitivamente, seguía pensando que las expresiones más bonitas y alegres que mostraba el rubio, las podía presenciar cuando este comía algo delicioso.

—Levi, quisiera, que nos conociéramos mejor por favor. Cuando estaba pensando sobre qué regalarte para tu cumpleaños, me percaté de que en realidad, hay mucho que no sabemos el uno del otro. ¡Quiero conocer todo sobre ti! — Le solicitó el rubio, sumamente apenado ya que aún no se sentía tan en confianza con su novio.

—Adelante, pregunta lo que quieras saber. Pero por cada pregunta que hagas, tú debes contestarla también. ¿Es un trato?

—De acuerdo… Veamos. Mi color favorito es el verde, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

—Azul. — A esa respuesta, Erwin no tuvo más que desviar la mirada, ya que Levi se había quedado observándolo directamente a los ojos, dándole a entender que precisamente por eso le gustaban tanto. Y así lo pensaba Levi, era cierto que ese era su color favorito, pero para él, no había tono de azul más hermoso que el de los ojos de su amado, en comparación el azul del cielo o del mar se veían bastante corrientes y faltos de vida.

Erwin aclaró su garganta para intentar disimular la vergüenza y felicidad que eso le causó y continuó preguntando, aunque no era muy diestro para hacer preguntas y más porque se apenaba bastante.

— ¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito?

—Chocolate.

— ¡El mío también! Parece que tenemos más en común de lo que pensaba. —Comentó torpemente, mientras reía con timidez. — ¿Y tus pasatiempos?

—Practicar artes de defensa personal. Mi tío me enseñó desde niño, por eso me era fácil defenderme de los bastardos que se burlaban de mi altura. También me gusta escuchar “Heavy Metal” y “Rock”, principalmente de los años ochentas.

— ¡Ya veo! A mí, me gusta leer, los video juegos, comer cosas deliciosas…

—Sí, eso ya lo he podido notar. — Comentó Levi divertido, viendo que en poco tiempo Erwin ya había desaparecido casi todos los emparedados de pesto y queso gratinado que había llevado. Al caer en cuenta de aquello, Erwin rápidamente dejó en su lugar el emparedado que recientemente había tomado y avergonzado agachó la cabeza. Levi suspiró, sabía que iba a ser un todo un proceso, hacer que Erwin dejara esas costumbres.

El pastelero tomó el emparedado y se acercó a Erwin, levantándolo a la altura de su boca.

—Abre. — Le ordenó imperativamente y con toda seriedad.

—Pero Levi…

—Abre. — Dictó una vez más, a lo que Erwin no pudo seguir negándose y tímidamente abrió su boca para recibir el alimento, mordiendo una generosa cantidad para proceder a masticar. — De alguna manera debes dejar de acomplejarte a la hora de comer Erwin, y no solo conmigo sino con todos los demás. Entiende de una vez que no estás haciendo nada malo. ¡Y no! Disfrutar de la comida no te hace una persona horrible ni vergonzosa.

—Levi…

—Soy un chef Erwin, mi satisfacción radica en que las personas coman lo que yo preparo. Y si tú eres feliz comiendo mis platillos, eso me da una razón más para seguirlos cocinando, pero si tú eres infeliz, ¿cómo crees que me sentiría yo? Es como si fuese tu verdugo.

—No… no había pensado en eso, lo siento. Intentaré olvidar esas ideas.

Levi sabía que eso lo decía más por compromiso que por sentirlo realmente, pero también comprendía que debía tener paciencia con él. El pastelero continuó dándole de comer, primero el resto del emparedado y luego algunas frutas, al tiempo que también Erwin se había animado a hacer lo mismo y con su mano, alcanzaba las fresas, los trozos de manzana y las uvas, introduciéndolos en la pequeña boca de Levi, quien los recibía gustoso. Esa acción tan inocente, se había terminado convirtiendo en un momento bastante íntimo para ambos, que disfrutaron en silencio por bastante rato.

Finalmente, Erwin anunció que estaba satisfecho, llevando sus manos a su barriga para acariciarla, acción bien conocida para Levi, que le indicaba que realmente el rubio se había llenado. Entonces el pastelero, que se encontraba cerca de él, pero no había llegado a tener contacto físico, se aventuró a posar su mano sobre el estómago del rubio. Una vez más, Erwin se sobresaltó e intentó evitar que Levi le tocase, mas llegó a intimidarse al ver la mirada fulminante que Levi le dedicó, y eso fue suficiente para que el temor le hiciera olvidar la vergüenza momentáneamente.

Levi comenzó a acariciar lentamente, de manera circular, la ahora un poco hinchada superficie. Sus movimientos eran delicados como siempre, pero ahora sabía que tenía pleno derecho de tocar ese cuerpo, que en cierto modo, ahora le pertenecía, así como sentía que el propio le pertenecería a Erwin el día que decidiera aceptarlo. Así que haciendo caso omiso del temblor de su pareja, al sentirse nervioso y avergonzado por la situación, Levi se dio gusto por primera vez, de acariciar y tocar a Erwin tanto como él quería.

Movía sus manos por toda la extensión, y a veces apretaba levemente, tanto el frente como los rollitos a sus lados, bajaba sus manos para disfrutar de la textura de sus caderas, para volver a juguetear con la barriga una vez más, e incluso, aventurándose a palpar el blando pecho, que básicamente estaba ocupado por dos mullidos senos. Mientras tanto, Erwin apretaba los ojos, intentando hacerse a la idea, aunque poco a poco se fue olvidando de la pena, y comenzó a disfrutar las caricias. Pensó que en realidad, se sentían muy bien, Levi era cuidadoso, su toque era cálido y agradable, pero sobre todo, parecía estar disfrutando ese contacto. Erwin intentaba convencerse de que para Levi su voluptuoso cuerpo era atractivo, pero los demonios de sus experiencias pasadas siempre se interponían.

Al final, Erwin solo se dejó llevar, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a sentir la suave brisa y el dulce olor de las flores que esta traía, los movimientos sobre su cuerpo le arrullaban y le hacían sentirse muy bien. Entonces, el rubio sintió una poderosa necesidad: abrió sus ojos nuevamente y con sus manos, tomó las delicadas muñecas de Levi, apartando sus manos de su estómago. Levi, que fue tomado por sorpresa, le miró molesto, pensando que Erwin nuevamente se había dejado llevar por sus complejos, pero luego abrió sus ojos de par en par con asombro, ya que el rubio le haló, haciéndolo caer sobre él, quedando sus rostros frente a frente.

Erwin envolvió a Levi por la cintura con uno de sus brazos, y su mano libre la llevó a la nuca del pastelero, mirándolo con deseo y necesidad. Entendiendo perfectamente, Levi recorrió la poca distancia que los separaba, para plasmar un leve beso sobre la boca de su amado. Se apartó solo un poco, para admirar el tono carmesí de sus adorables pómulos, y también dar un inocente beso sobre estos, volviendo a su posición sobre la boca de Erwin que permanecía con sus ojos cerrados una vez más. Levi le besaba torpemente, y Erwin le correspondía del mismo modo, sus bocas se abrían de vez en cuando con timidez, y sus lenguas se llegaban a tocar en ocasiones, era algo que tendrían que practicar mucho para poder realizarlo con propiedad. Pero el que fueran unos inútiles para besarse, no significaba que no sintieran toda clase de sensaciones al hacerlo; por el contrario, era algo que habían estado anhelando poder repetir, ya que de esa manera, se podían transmitir sentimientos que no lo lograban hacer con simples palabras.

Levi hundía sus brazos en el gran cuerpo de Erwin, intensificando sus besos, y mientras tanto Erwin acariciaba la tonificada y bien formada espalda del pastelero. El tímido joven se animó a explorar el pequeño cuerpo de su amado también, delineando lentamente sus costados, su estrecha cintura y sus fuertes caderas. Comprobando que en definitiva, el cuerpo de Levi era digno de envidiar, aunque no se le notara demasiado la mayoría del tiempo. Y Erwin descubrió en ese momento, que en realidad podía llegar a desearlo, aunque esas eran sensaciones aún muy desconocidas para él.

De repente, Erwin sintió algo húmedo que le salpicó, y una fría gota que cayó justo en la nuca de Levi, le hizo sentir un fuerte escalofrío que rompió con toda su concentración. Seguido a eso, muchas más gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo. Estaba lloviendo, y ninguno de los dos llevaba paraguas ni nada para refugiarse del agua. Rompieron todo contacto y se apresuraron a guardar todo, para salir huyendo de allí, aunque para Erwin, correr no era una opción, así que terminaron caminando al ritmo más rápido que el rubio podía. Por consiguiente, no tardaron en empaparse, ya que la lluvia no hacía más que arreciar.

—Lo lamento, Levi. Si pudiese correr hubiéramos podido encontrar refugio a tiempo, pero por mi culpa terminaste mojándote. — Se disculpó el rubio sumamente apenado, y odiando su patético estado físico como tantas veces antes lo había hecho.

— ¿De qué hablas Erwin? Aunque hubiésemos corrido, no había manera de llegar a tiempo. Además, no me quejo...— El rubio no entendió a qué se refería exactamente Levi con ese comentario, y no notó cómo el pastelero permanecía casi hipnotizado mirándolo. Y era que la lluvia solo había logrado que la camisa blanca de Erwin se ciñera a su cuerpo, marcando cada detalle de este. A Levi se le hizo una vista de lo más sensual, y aprovechó la inocencia de Erwin, para regodearse en esa imagen todo el camino.

Llegaron a casa de Erwin, en donde su padre les interrogó del porqué estaban empapados. Aunque para Levi era una pregunta con una respuesta obvia, Erwin pacientemente le explicó a su progenitor que no habían llevado paraguas y les había sorprendido la lluvia de camino a casa. Ambos subieron a la habitación de Erwin, en donde el rubio le alcanzó a Levi una toalla con la cual se pudiese secar.

—Lamento no tener ropa que prestarte Levi, no creo jamás haber usado tu talla en toda mi vida, ni siquiera de niño— Erwin rio con nerviosismo una vez más, aunque también bastante decepcionado de la realidad. No podía prestarle a Levi su ropa, ya que era lo mismo que darle una sábana para que se cubriera. Levi entendió perfectamente y le indicó que no le diera importancia al asunto, luego de haber pasado tan bien, no deseaba hacer que Erwin comenzara a sentirse acomplejado por a gigantesca talla de las prendas en su guardarropas.

—Erwin, mis amigos quieren conocerte. ¿Estarías de acuerdo en que saliéramos con ellos uno de estos días? — Le cambió el tema totalmente.

— ¿En serio? Si a ellos no les molesta, no veo por qué no…— Erwin no era alguien de negarse, una vez que cualquiera le expresaba sus deseos verbalmente, y aunque sabía que se iba a sentir incómodo, prefirió aceptar la propuesta sin muchos rodeos. Más porque recordaba haber conocido a Isabel hacía poco, y aunque no cruzaron muchas palabras, la joven le había agradado y tenía que agradecerle por haberle comunicado sobre el cumpleaños de Levi, así que la oportunidad le quedaba perfecta.

—Te estaré informando entonces. —Lo siguiente que pasó, tomó a Levi por sorpresa, mientras estaba ocupado tratando de secarse, Erwin se acercó a él, llevando en sus manos un enorme abrigo de su propiedad, el cual colocó sobre Levi, abrazándolo al mismo tiempo por la espalda, envolviéndolo con el abrigo y sus propios brazos. — ¡¿Erwin?!

—Gracias por el día de hoy Levi, te quiero… — Susurró Erwin a su oído, para luego depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla del pequeño hombre y apartarse de él. Regresó a su clóset, de donde sacó un cambio de ropa y le indicó a Levi que iba a cambiarse al baño.

Levi estaba estupefacto, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decirle que si lo deseaba, podía cambiarse allí mismo, ya que había quedado como paralizado con aquella repentina acción del rubio. Como muchas veces lo había pensado, estaba seguro de que dentro de Erwin, yacía dormido un maravilloso hombre, seductor por naturaleza y seguro de sí mismo, que últimamente, estaba logrando despertar y dejando salir en ocasiones. Levi definitivamente quería conocer más de ese hombre, y aunque ya amaba a Erwin tal y como era, con su timidez e inocencia, tampoco estaría de más, lograr que emergiera su verdadero ser, libre de las ataduras psicológicas, que la sociedad se había encargado de ponerle con el paso de los años.

Levi se aferró al enorme abrigo que lo cubría y aspiró su olor, llegando a sonreír con dulzura. Sentía que estaba viviendo un sueño, poder estar al lado de Erwin, poder amarlo con libertad, pero sobre todo, sentir que él también lo quería, era algo tan diferente a lo que tantas veces imaginó que se sentiría. Era vivir en una utopía, y deseaba que no acabara nunca. Sabía que era solo el comienzo, pero ya podía construir en su mente toda una vida junto al rubio. Le amaba, le adoraba con cada célula de su cuerpo, no se imaginaba al lado de otra persona que no fuese él, y sólo rogaba porque Erwin llegara a sentirse de la misma manera.

Levi regresó a su hogar luego de haberse secado un poco, Erwin le prestó un paraguas para que no se mojara de nuevo. Hubiesen querido despedirse con un beso, pero de momento, a como Erwin se lo había indicado, prácticamente desde el primer día después de que se habían convertido en pareja, cuando volvieron a hablarse por mensajes. El rubio no deseaba que ni su padre ni sus vecinos se enteraran de su relación. Era algo que jamás había conversado con el señor Smith, y no se sentía preparado aún para decírselo. Levi respetó esa petición, después de todo, tampoco para él era sencillo.

Erwin por su parte, no podía creer el paraíso en el que había comenzado a vivir. Si bien se arrepintió de haber evitado salir con Levi durante ese tiempo, agradeció esa parte del pastelero que siempre hacía las cosas más inesperadas, y terminaba sorprendiéndolo. El rubio, comenzaba a comprender lo que era sentirse realmente amado por una persona, y le agradaba en demasía. Podía acostumbrarse a aquello, podía llegar a amar a Levi como Levi decía amarle a él, si no era que ya lo estaba sintiendo, ya que el abrasador calor en su pecho y el violento palpitar de su corazón, además de los incontrolables nervios al tenerlo cerca, sólo podían ser producto del amor.

El regordete rubio estaba sumamente feliz, al punto que deseaba llorar, pero entonces una vez más su manera de pensar negativa salió a relucir y a amargarle la dicha. Pensó en que ahora que había decidido estar con Levi, y que su cuerpo no era un impedimento para que él le amara, aún había muchos problemas que debía enfrentar: comunicarle a su padre que era homosexual, conocer a los amigos y familia de Levi, y que se decepcionaran de la persona que había escogido como su pareja, continuar enfrentando a la sociedad con respecto a su peso, porque aunque a Levi no le importaba, los demás seguían pensando mal sobre él. Y tantas otras cosas que le atormentaban cada vez que se sentía feliz.

Para una persona como Erwin, la felicidad no era un derecho, sino más bien algo que debía ganarse con mucho esfuerzo. Pero en definitiva, era algo que planeaba ganar, y no solo por él, sino por Levi, ya que no quería causarle más molestias. Erwin era inteligente, y sabía lo mucho que Levi odiaba sus complejos, sabía lo que Levi detestaba su falta de amor propio.

¿Pero cómo ganarlo? ¿Cómo liberarse?

—Levi, ayúdame por favor…

 

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay no sabía dónde cortar esto. Imagínense que esto era lo que tenía planeado para el capítulo 10 aún, y me faltó, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de meter nada de lo que tenía planeado para el capitulo 11… al parecer este fic tendrá como 30 capítulos O_O jamás pensé extenderme tanto.  
> Espero que no lo hayan sentido de relleno, pero creo que todo esto de que se comiencen a conocer y establezcan “las reglas del juego” es parte importante.  
> ¡Ojalá les haya gustado! Y espero sus comentarios :D   
> ¡Nos leemos!


	12. Creados el uno para el otro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verguenza para mí y mi vaca, olvidé totalmente actualizar aquí!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sé que nadie me lo dijo, pero yo misma me critico: tengan en cuenta que yo vivo en un país en donde no hay estaciones y pues, me dio pereza averiguar las de los países templados, así que si los meses no coinciden con la estación aquí, supongamos que es un AU en donde se dan de ese modo lol

**Capítulo 12:**

**Creados el uno para el otro.**

 

— Usted sabe muy bien que este no es un peso saludable, señor Smith. — Aseveró el hombre mientras acomodaba sus lentes sobre su nariz.

— Sí, Doctor. Estoy consciente de mi sobrepeso…

—Sin embargo, las pruebas arrojan resultados positivos en su mayoría. He de decir que es algo bastante peculiar, aunque he visto muchas cosas a lo largo de mi carrera, y entiendo que el cuerpo humano es una máquina misteriosa, y funciona diferente para cada persona. — El hombre tomó una hoja de su escritorio, la cual correspondía a las pruebas de sangre que Erwin se había realizado recientemente. — Sus niveles de azúcar y colesterol están al límite, un poco más y estará dentro de los niveles peligrosos, debe de disminuir la ingesta de grasas y azúcares, llevarlos al mínimo.

—Entiendo, ¿entonces…? — Erwin desvió la mirada avergonzado antes de formular su pregunta. —¿Quiere decir, que aún no sufro de ninguna enfermedad?

—No por el momento, pero no significa que no la vaya a contraer en el futuro. Es usted una persona joven y debido a eso, goza de una buena salud, pero con la edad vienen los problemas.

—Tiene razón, doctor. — Erwin suspiró aliviado, aún estaba a tiempo de revertir cualquier daño que pudiese sufrir su cuerpo debido a la desmesurada ingesta de alimentos durante toda su vida.

—Su cuerpo, no tiene el suficiente músculo para deshacer toda la grasa que se acumula, además, retiene líquidos, y no puede procesar todo el azúcar que consume. Mis recomendaciones serían llevar al mínimo la ingesta de azúcares y carbohidratos, nada de harinas refinadas, ni grasas saturadas. Raciones más grandes de frutas y verduras, además de beber mucha agua, y por supuesto hacer ejercicio. — Concluyó el médico.

— ¡Así lo haré! ¡Gracias doctor!

—Señor Smith, le ruego que también recuerde hacerse su chequeo anual, en su expediente dice que no había vuelto desde niño. Es bueno que no se enferme muy a menudo, sin embargo, es necesario que se revise al menos una vez al año.

Lo cierto era, que Erwin casi nunca enfermaba, y cuando lo hacía prefería cuidarse a sí mismo, o dejar que lo hiciera su padre, pero no quería acudir al hospital por nada. A Erwin le avergonzaba, ya que sabía que los doctores le iban a regañar por su peso. Y así había sido en esta ocasión, parte de la promesa de Levi de velar por su salud, comenzó con el pastelero obligándole a hacerse pruebas para comprobar el estado de su cuerpo. _“No me importa cuánto peses, siempre y cuando estés saludable, si me traes un papel firmado por un doctor que diga que puedes engordar cien kilos más te dejaría hacerlo, pero eso no va a pasar Erwin, más te vale comenzar a cuidarte, no quisiera verte enfermar.”_ Habían sido las “amables” palabras con las que Levi le convenció de acudir al médico, y realmente, en ese momento Erwin no tenía tanto amor propio, como para que le importase si enfermaba o no debido a su peso. Probablemente, si sus amigos y Levi no hubiesen llegado a su vida, él hubiese continuado su círculo vicioso de ser abusado y atragantarse con comida para calmar su dolor, engordando más y más en el proceso. Pero el rubio no podía permitirse decepcionar a Levi, ya había sido demasiado suertudo como para que se fijara en él y se enamorara, y por sobre todas las cosas, el objetivo de la vida del regordete jovencito, se había convertido en el de complacer a Levi y mantenerlo a su lado fuese como fuese.

Erwin salió del consultorio sumamente aliviado, de momento no tenía de qué preocuparse y Levi ahora podría estar mucho más tranquilo. Aunque al rubio no le hacía mucha gracia eso de tener que hacer dieta, y por supuesto no haría ejercicio, ya que había decidido que era una actividad demasiado tortuosa para él. Ese día, en la universidad, quedaron de verse en la mesa de siempre, por más que Erwin le insistía, Levi se negaba a ir a la cafetería con todos los demás. Así que Erwin debía turnarse entre almorzar con Levi unos días y con sus amigos en otros.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo el doctor? — Interrogó el pastelero apenas llegó su novio, sin perder el tiempo y abordando el tema de inmediato.

—Estoy bien Levi. — Comenzó a explicar el rubio con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro. Sacó de su mochila los resultados de sus exámenes y se los pasó a Levi, quien los revisó cuidadosamente.

—Según esto, estás al límite en azúcares y colesterol. — Levi le observó con su seria mirada, lo cual hizo que el rubio se pusiera bastante nervioso. —Pero el resto está bastante bien, supongo que debo ayudarte a comer más saludablemente, para bajar estos números peligrosos. ¡Está decidido! — Finalmente exclamó.

— ¿Qué está decidido? — Interrogó Erwin curioso pero con un poco de miedo sobre la respuesta, no fuese que a Levi se le ocurriera ponerlo a hacer ejercicio.

— No más pasteles para ti. — Declaró con total seriedad el más bajo.

—Oh… — Erwin suspiró con alivio ya que no era la respuesta que se esperaba, sin embargo, tampoco era una que le agradara demasiado. Amaba comer, y amaba más comer los postres de Levi, pero si se lo pedía él, sabía que era por su propio bien. — Entiendo…

— A mí tampoco me gusta la idea Erwin. — Admitió Levi desviando la mirada. — Preferiría que fueses tú el que comiera lo que cocino, pero todo sea por que mejores tu salud…

Los hombres se sentaron a almorzar en silencio. Ya se les había hecho costumbre que los días que comían juntos, Levi llevaba comida para ambos, de manera que podía cuidar que lo que Erwin consumía fuese saludable, y de paso ganaba satisfacción personal, ya que amaba ver a Erwin comer sus platillos y regalarle aquellas hermosas expresiones, principalmente hacerlo feliz era lo más importante para él.

—Pero creo que lo de tu dieta tendrá que esperar hasta mañana, — dijo el pastelero cuando hubieron terminado de comer, tomando una bolsa que traía y sacando de ella una caja de las que eran ya muy bien conocidas para Erwin. — No podemos dejar que esto se desperdicie. — Le entregó la caja al rubio quien la recibió con una sonrisa, revelando su contenido. Como era de esperarse, era un generoso trozo de pastel.

— ¿Estás seguro Levi?

—Adelante, ya nos ocuparemos mañana de comenzar tu dieta. — El pastelero le entregó una cuchara al tiempo que admiraba la radiante sonrisa del rubio al escuchar esa buena noticia. Erwin no tardó en hincar el diente y desaparecer el postre rápidamente. Entre tanto Levi solo le observaba comer con satisfacción. No se podía negar, que comer era lo que más feliz hacía a su pareja, y lamentaba tener que obligarlo a parar de hacer lo que más le gustaba, si por él fuera, lo dejaría comer todo el día si con eso era feliz; y definitivamente para Levi también iba a ser algo difícil ayudar a su novio con la dichosa dieta.

— ¡Estuvo delicioso! — Exclamó Erwin sonriendo a más no poder. Levi se levantó de su lugar y se acercó con una servilleta en mano, limpió la boca del rubio ya que habían quedado residuos de la cubierta del pastel. Erwin pudo sentir nuevamente su corazón saltando a gran velocidad, aún no lograba acostumbrarse a ese tipo de gestos por parte de Levi, quien a su manera era demasiado dulce y cariñoso.

—Me alegro de que te haya gustado. ¡Vamos! Es hora de ir a clases.

Ambos hombres recogieron sus cosas y se dispusieron a acudir a sus respectivas lecciones. Solían despedirse de lejos, con un gesto de sus manos y sonrisas en sus rostros, por lo que a Levi le sorprendió de sobremanera que en esta ocasión, antes de que llegaran a una parte más concurrida, Erwin se armó de valor y se agachó para depositar un corto beso sobre los labios del más bajo. Fue algo fugaz, con el temor de que alguien les viera, una leve presión de labios que sin embargo hizo que aquella “electricidad” recorriera el cuerpo de Levi, quedando pasmado, mientras veía al hombre que amaba alejarse con su paso lento y el vaivén de caderas que tanto le gustaba. Por su parte Erwin, no podía creer lo que había hecho, pero no se arrepentía, si por él fuese, estaría las veinticuatro horas del día junto a Levi y le besaría sin cesar, así que esos pequeños acercamientos eran muy significativos para él.

A partir de ese momento, Erwin comenzó a comer mucho más saludable, y raciones más moderadas de comida, que si bien odiaba pasar todo el tiempo con hambre, y no poder comer sus platillos favoritos, o los postres de Levi, el sacrificio valía la pena si con ello su salud no corría peligro y podía mantener a Levi a su lado. Poco a poco, Erwin fue comprendiendo lo mucho que había comenzado a amar a Levi, aún le sorprendía, el cómo se sentía esa emoción desconocida para él. Amar a una persona, y ser amado también, era algo que le había costado bastante asimilar. Constantemente tenía miedo de que algo pusiese salir mal, y del todo no llegaba a disfrutar la situación, aunque cada día que pasaba se convencía más y más de que amaba a ese hombre que solo le traía dicha.

Levi por su parte, pensaba que no podía amar más a Erwin de lo que ya lo había venido haciendo hacía años, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba muy equivocado. Todo el tiempo podía descubrir nuevas cosas en él, que le terminaban cautivando. Como cuando hablaban de un tema que le emocionaba, y el tono de su voz demostraba una confianza que no era común en él, y el brillo de sus infantiles ojos al compartir sus conocimientos, era algo hermoso. Poder observarlo con total libertad, era un privilegio que como pareja se había ganado, y lo disfrutaba de sobre manera. Levi además, iba aprendiendo cosas sobre Erwin, hasta el más mínimo aspecto sobre él era analizado y memorizado por él. Fue así como Levi aprendió al ritmo que debía caminar para sincronizarse con los lentos pasos del rubio, o cómo se daba cuenta cuando Erwin quería decir algo pero no se animaba a hacerlo, incluso podía adivinar cuando la voraz hambre le atacaba y debían ir a comer a algún sitio, ya que al rubio le avergonzaba aún admitir que estaba hambriento, mucho más debido a su supuesta dieta.

El día catorce de febrero, era uno que Erwin había estado esperando por celebrar durante toda su vida, siempre soñó con tener a alguien con quien compartirlo. Era una de las fechas en las que años atrás, se sentía más deprimido y se encerraba en su cuarto a leer y comer, mientras se lamentaba de saber que jamás iba a ser amado por nadie, como para poder celebrar el día de San Valentín. En su mente, Erwin siempre había formulado miles de situaciones en las que podría celebrar esa fecha, aunque jamás llegó a tener una pareja para poder concretar ninguno de esos planes. El rubio hacía años se había resignado, pero muy en el fondo, siempre mantenía una pequeña esperanza, y era por ello que de vez en cuando le permitía a su imaginación volar un poco.

Así que desde que Levi había aceptado ser su novio, Erwin había esperado por esa fecha. A Levi por otro lado, al igual que la navidad o el resto de celebraciones, le era muy indiferente, pero una semana antes de que llegara el día, Erwin le solicitó sumamente emocionado, que no hiciere planes para ese día, ya que deseaba celebrarlo junto a él. La iniciativa del rubio le encantaba, y el verlo tan contento e ilusionado, hacía derretir su corazón. El pastelero constantemente se repetía, ser la persona más afortunada del universo, ahora que tenía a Erwin a su lado, y muy al contrario que su pareja, sentía que nada podía salir mal.

El tan ansiado día llegó,  esa noche, Erwin se arregló lo mejor que pudo y le pidió prestado el auto a su padre, diciéndole que saldría a celebrar el día del amor y la amistad con sus amigos. No le gustaba demasiado mentirle a su padre, pero definitivamente, confesarle que había comenzado a salir con Levi, no estaba dentro de sus planes a futuro cercano. Pasó a recoger a Levi a su casa, y a pesar de que ya habían salido unas cuantas veces más, Erwin jamás dejaba de sorprenders cada vez que Levi se arreglaba para él, simplemente le dejaba anonadado tanta belleza. Pero el sentimiento era recíproco, cuando Erwin se esforzaba por verse bien, Levi siempre terminaba pensando que exageraba, inclusive constantemente observaba a las otras personas, para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera mirando a su Erwin.

La primera parada fue ir al cine, desde la primera vez no habían regresado, pero las intenciones de Erwin esta vez no eran precisamente las de ver una película. Por lo general, como su relación en gran parte era a “escondidas de la sociedad”, por petición del rubio, el contacto físico era algo que no se podían permitir a plena luz del día. A Levi realmente le era indiferente mostrarle al mundo que Erwin era su pareja, desde pequeño había aprendido a ignorar lo que los demás pensaran, pero respetaba el temor de su novio y no le obligaba a hacer cosas que no quisiera en público. Además, solo llevaban un mes y medio de estar saliendo, y el pastelero pensaba que con el tiempo, Erwin iría tomando confianza y se aventuraría a hacer muchas más cosas; por lo que como siempre, debía ser paciente con él.

Precisamente por esa razón, fue por la cual Levi se sobresaltó, al sentir cómo la mano de Erwin tomaba la propia y entrelazaba sus dedos, cuando ya llevaban un rato de estar viendo la película. El pastelero volteó a ver a su pareja, e incluso en la oscuridad, iluminado únicamente por el brillo de la pantalla, pudo notar el fuerte sonrojo que cubría todo su rostro. Para el rubio había sido sumamente difícil tomar la iniciativa de esa manera, pero era algo que deseaba hacer fervientemente, y no pudo aguantar un segundo más. Lo había planeado desde el principio, poder darle la mano a su novio, era suficiente alivio para las ansias de contacto que tenía. Pero para Levi era totalmente distinto, si bien era cierto se sintió sumamente contento por aquel gesto, él siempre deseaba más. Después de todo llevaba varios años queriendo estar junto a Erwin y era frustrante para él haberlo conseguido al fin, pero no ser capaz de tocarlo o besarlo cuando quería.

Levi cuya mano era aun fuertemente tomada por la del rubio, la levantó un poco de manera que sus labios pudiesen besar el dorso de la mano de su pareja. Esta vez fue Erwin quien se sorprendió, y volteó a ver a Levi quien le sonreía dulcemente en medio de la oscuridad. Pero el pastelero quiso aventurarse más allá, llevó su otra mano con confianza sobre la enorme barriga de su novio ya que deseaba abrazarle, causando un instantáneo sobresalto y que este deshiciera el lazo de sus manos, para apartar el brazo de Levi de su cuerpo. Aún no se acostumbraba, aun se avergonzaba de que tocara su enorme cuerpo, aun pensaba que era repulsivo, y tenía miedo, de que Levi cualquiera de esos días cayera en cuenta de ello y le terminara. A pesar de que trataba de convencerse de lo contrario.

— Lo siento Erwin… — susurró Levi, volviendo a su posición y dirigiendo su vista hacia la pantalla. Erwin se maldijo internamente, allí estaba él de nuevo desilusionando y rechazando a la única persona lo suficientemente valiente como para brindarle su amor. Sin embargo, el hombre más bajo intentó no tomarle mucha importancia al asunto. Ya se había resignado a que romper con los complejos de Erwin iba a ser una tarea muy difícil para él.

Salieron del cine y Erwin se había decidido a compensar lo que había hecho recientemente, en el resto de la velada que tenía planeada. La siguiente parada fue un restaurante en donde le dijo a Levi que pidiese lo que quisiera ya que él pagaría todo. Como de costumbre, a Levi no le sobraba el dinero y aquel establecimiento era bastante caro, por lo que agradeció ese gesto de su novio. Por otro lado, el pastelero notó lo difícil que estaba resultando para Erwin escoger alguna de las opciones de la variedad de platillos saludables que se listaban en el menú.

—Hoy es un día especial, no creo que haga daño que rompamos tu dieta por hoy. — Le indicó Levi mientras le guiñaba un ojo con complicidad. La felicidad de Erwin al escuchar aquello era más que evidente, sus ojos se iluminaron y su sonrisa se ensanchó. El pastelero pensó que definitivamente esa era la expresión que deseaba que su amado conservara en su rostro eternamente. Erwin terminó ordenando una crema de espárragos, algunos canapés y suficiente pan, como aperitivos mientras esperaba sus platos fuertes que consistían en un filete de res de un tamaño considerable, con guarnición de verduras salteadas, puré de papa, espagueti a la boloñesa y para no perder la costumbre de la comida saludable, también pidió una ensalada. Levi observó todo aquello en silencio, en parte divertido por el hecho de que Erwin se tomó en serio lo de romper la dieta, en parte sorprendido por la exagerada cantidad de alimento que su novio podía consumir, y por otro lado, maravillado de lo feliz que se veía. No podía culparlo, aquello que le brindaba tanta alegría, a este punto era malo para su salud, pero de vez en cuando podía permitirle sobrepasarse.

Finalmente, Erwin también pidió algunos postres del menú, aunque insistió en que nada era tan bueno como lo que Levi preparaba, lo cual dicho sea de paso, hizo a Levi sentirse muy satisfecho consigo mismo. Al final de la cena, Erwin debió desabrochar su pantalón para liberar a su repleta barriga de la presión que este la causaba, la palmeó levemente como por inercia, mientras suspiraba con satisfacción. Llevaba semanas sin comer así, y se sentía muy bien, no como otras veces en las que se atiborraba para calmar el sufrimiento, esta vez, se encontraba con el hombre del que se había enamorado, celebrando una fecha esperada para él, comiendo todo lo que quería. No podía pedir más, Erwin se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo, y por un momento se olvidó de sus vergüenzas y complejos.

Después de cenar, se dirigieron al último lugar en la agenda de celebración del rubio: un mirador. Ubicado en una alta colina, desde donde se podía mirar hacia abajo gran parte de la ciudad, con todas sus luces, pero también al mirar hacia arriba, se podía divisar el más hermoso cielo estrellado, coronado por la plateada esfera que era la luna. Para su suerte, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, y no había nadie más en el lugar salvo ellos dos, como si el escenario hubiese sido puesto expresamente para ellos.

— ¿Te gusta? — Preguntó Erwin mientras se liberaba del cinturón de seguridad que apretaba su hinchado estómago. —Siempre había querido celebrar San Valentín viniendo a este lugar, por la noche es hermoso.

— Cuando me escribiste aquel poema por mi cumpleaños, debí haber adivinado que eras todo un romántico. — Bromeó Levi a lo que las mejillas de Erwin se tiñeron de un pálido rosa, no sabía si por sentirse halagado o porque había exagerado con el romanticismo y le causaba pena. Lo cual no pasó inadvertido para Levi. —Es un cumplido, Erwin. ¡Me sorprendiste!

Ambos hombres salieron del auto para observar desde afuera, la brisa era fresca y todo estaba en silencio. Erwin se animó a observar a Levi cuya pálida piel y ojos grises brillaban hermosamente al ser bañados por la blanca luz de la luna. Su expresión era calma, como casi todo el tiempo, para el rubio era imposible descifrar qué estaba pensando o sintiendo Levi, ya que a pesar de que era frecuente que le sonriera, la mayoría del tiempo su rostro permanecía impávido, sin embargo en ningún momento perdía su belleza. Erwin lo pensó por largo rato antes de actuar, pero no logró soportar ni un momento más, y en un arrebato tomó a Levi entre sus brazos, apretándolo fuertemente.

— ¡¿Erwin?! — El pastelero confundido a más no poder, no correspondió el abrazo al ser tomado por sorpresa.

—Gracias por estar aquí conmigo Levi, gracias por amarme. — El rubio casi lloraba, su pecho quemaba, su cuerpo ardía, de lo mucho que sentía por el pequeño hombre entre sus brazos.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, rubio? El que debería dar las gracias soy yo. — Levi se recuperó de la sorpresa y cambió su expresión por una dulce sonrisa, esta vez, envolvió con sus brazos lo más que podía del cuerpo de Erwin, comenzando a acariciar un poco con sus manos. —Toda la velada ha sido perfecta, gracias por esto Erwin.

Al escuchar aquello, el rubio no pudo hacer más que apretar con mucha más fuerza a Levi, quería sentirlo, y a la vez transmitirle sus sentimientos por él. Levi solo se dejó llenar de la deliciosa calidez, se permitió disfrutar de la suavidad del cuerpo de Erwin, cerrando sus ojos y hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del más alto.

—Te amo, Levi. — Susurró el rubio con su grave y sensual voz. A lo que Levi inmediatamente abrió sus ojos y le miró directamente, solo para darse cuenta de que Erwin a su vez le observaba con una expresión que jamás había visto; logrando que Levi se sonrojara por primera vez en su presencia.

—Erwin…

—Te amo, por favor, quédate a mi lado por siempre Levi. — Y habiendo dicho esto, el rubio deshizo el abrazo para agacharse y besar a Levi. Mucho más profunda y pasionalmente que de costumbre. Con una recién adquirida habilidad, o tal vez era que como ninguno de los dos había aprendido a besar bien todavía, les parecía que habían mejorado mucho.

Lo siguiente que supieron, era que entraban al auto nuevamente, pero esta vez en el asiento trasero. En aquel inesperado ataque de fogosidad por parte de Erwin, lo único que deseaban era liberar todo deseo de contacto físico que habían venido acumulando el último mes. Mientras se besaban desesperadamente, casi sin parar a respirar, Erwin acariciaba con delicadeza los costados de Levi y delineaba con sus manos su estrecha cintura, ya que se encontraba sentado sobre su regazo. El pastelero por su parte, mantenía sus manos sobre el pecho de Erwin, solamente apoyado disfrutando del contacto de las tímidas manos de este y del dulce sabor de su boca. Pero no pudo resistir por más tiempo, y llevó sus manos hacia la redonda superficie que se interponía entre ambos, acariciándola suavemente, lo cual Erwin sintió muy bien. A ese punto ya había perdido un poco la vergüenza, y siempre que se encontraba así de lleno, tener alguien acariciándole el estómago de esa manera era un alivio.  Pero cuando comenzaba a regocijarse en los mimos de su novio, a este se le ocurrió deslizar sus manos hasta atrapar los rollos de sus lados y comenzar a apretarlos con fuerza. Esto causó que Erwin se alarmara, y le apartara, rompiendo así con toda la atmósfera que habían creado.

— ¡¿Qué demonios Erwin?! — Casi gritó Levi, sumamente molesto por haber sido cortado cuando el asunto se estaba tornando un poco más intenso y placentero para él.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóname Levi! Es solo que yo… aun no…

— ¿Aún te avergüenzas de tu cuerpo? — Le interrogó el pastelero directamente, perforándolo con su dura mirada.

— No puedo acostumbrarme a esto Levi, este cuerpo tan desagradable…

—Erwin… — Levi suspiró con resignación y relajó su semblante, el rubio definitivamente llevaba su paciencia al límite, pero también lo comprendía. Durante veinte años de su vida, la sociedad se había encargado de hacerle sentir como el ser más horrible sobre la faz del planeta. No iba a deshacerse de esa idea sólo porque él llegara a decirle cuán hermoso era a sus ojos, además, no llevaban ni dos meses saliendo. — ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que comprendas cuánto te deseo?

— Yo… — Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al rubio, Levi constantemente le recalcaba lo apuesto que le parecía, o cuán adorable se le hacía el hecho de que todas las formas de su cuerpo fuesen redondeadas, pero jamás le había dicho que le deseaba, y menos de la manera tan sensual como lo hizo en ese momento.

— ¿Por qué no quieres creerme? ¿Para qué te engañaría?

— ¡No! No es eso, ¡lo siento! Levi, es solo que, tengo miedo.

— ¿Miedo? ¿A qué? Erwin, sé que será la primera vez para ambos, pero te prometo investigar y el día que estemos listos para tener sexo, seré lo más cuidadoso para no lastimarte.

— ¡No! Levi, no me refiero a eso. — Erwin se sobresaltó, escuchar todo aquello de la boca de su novio era motivo de alarmarse. Levi siempre era tan directo, que muchas veces la situación se ponía sumamente incómoda. Allí estaba él avergonzándose de que el pastelero apretara sus rollitos, mientras que este ya estaba pensando en llegar a tener sexo con él.  No era que Erwin no lo hubiese pensado, o que no lo deseara, simplemente era inconcebible para él que alguien se sintiera sexualmente atraído por la gran cantidad de grasa que recubría su cuerpo, y Levi iba muy rápido para él.

— ¿Entonces qué es? Te deseo Erwin, quiero estar contigo, pero no te obligaré a hacer nada hasta que ambos estemos listos. Entiendo que aún es muy pronto, incluso para mí, pero mientras tanto, ¿por qué no quieres dejar que te toque?

— ¡Porque no me has visto desnudo, Levi! Porque no has tocado todo mi cuerpo, y no sabes lo horrible que se ve y se siente…— Erwin cayó en cuenta de que estaba hablando en un tono de voz elevado y se avergonzó, así que adoptó una posición totalmente sumisa. —Tengo miedo Levi, de que cuando me veas como realmente soy, y me toques como tú quieres, te des cuenta de lo desagradable que es mi cuerpo y ya no quieras estar conmigo. — Terminó confesando. —Nunca había amado a nadie, y nadie jamás me había amado, aunque era lo que más deseaba. Y haberte encontrado fue suerte, una suerte que no merezco, y tengo miedo de que se acabe. No quiero perderte Levi, quiero estar junto a ti por siempre.

En ese momento, Levi se debatía entre abofetear al rubio por decir tantos disparates, o sentirse terriblemente mal por él. A pesar de haberlo llegado a conocer tan bien, aún no creía lo dañada que estaba la percepción que tenía sobre sí mismo, y comenzaba a desesperarse, ya que no sabía qué más podía hacer para probarle a Erwin que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos.

—De acuerdo. — Declaró el pastelero seriamente. — Todo será a su tiempo, nada de lo que yo diga o haga te va a convencer de que mis palabras son ciertas. Erwin, te amo, por lo que eres, y te deseo por cómo te ves. Es cierto que no te he visto desnudo, es cierto que no he tenido la suerte de tocarte completamente, pero el día en que lo haga, eso no cambiará lo que siento por ti. De momento, iremos a tu ritmo, pero que no te quede duda… — Levi que continuaba en el regazo de Erwin, se movió hacia adelante para besarle levemente con ternura, y luego volver a su posición. —… que sea lo que sea que haya debajo de esta bonita ropa, no hará que te deje. Yo también deseo estar siempre a tu lado, rubio. No te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente. — Al final, le ofreció una dulce sonrisa, que solo logró que el más alto se conmoviera completamente.

—Lo siento Levi, soy un tonto.

—Nada de eso. Vamos, es hora de volver. Debo trabajar en la mañana, te prometo que llevaré un pastel para el almuerzo en compensación por lo que ocurrió hoy.

Erwin no comprendía, qué era lo que Levi debía compensarle, si había sido él mismo, quien había arruinado su cita. Pero era mejor para él ya no llevarle la contraria, de manera que no se diera otro disgusto. Además, debía aprovechar que al parecer a Levi se le había olvidado momentáneamente su dichosa dieta y así podría volver a comer de sus deliciosos postres.

* * *

 

A finales del mes de Febrero, todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad. Erwin y Levi no volvieron a tocar aquel tema, ni nada de lo que se habló aquel día. Continuaban viéndose con frecuencia, pero los acercamientos físicos no eran muy frecuentes y tampoco los besos. Erwin definitivamente no estaba preparado para que el mundo y menos su padre, supieran que él era homosexual, cada vez que se planteaba contarle sobre ello a su progenitor, el pavor se apoderaba de él.

Continuaban su ritmo de clases y trabajo con normalidad, y Levi había obligado al rubio a seguir con su dieta aunque quiso rendirse bastantes veces. Pero al final, Erwin comenzó a sentir buenos resultados. No se reflejaban mucho en su apariencia, probablemente había logrado rebajar un par de kilos o incluso más, pero al ser un hombre tan corpulento, aquella cantidad no hacía que su apariencia cambiara visiblemente. Pero sí que se reflejaba en su salud y en su guardarropa. El rubio admitía que ahora tenía más energía, y no se sentía tan hinchado como siempre, además su ropa le quedaba mucho menos apretada. Si se veía al espejo, no había cambiado en absoluto, pero a diferencia de cuando intentó hacer ejercicio, el cambio en su cuerpo era notable para él. Sabía que estaba tan gordo que ni con esa dieta lograría rebajar todas las decenas de kilos de más que tenía, ya que eso solo lo lograría con el ejercicio que no tenía planeado realizar, pero el que su salud mejorara era un cambio positivo que valía todo el esfuerzo que hacía diariamente por no comer hasta estar satisfecho, y sobretodo dejar de comer los deliciosos postres de Levi, que luego de mucho rogar, el pastelero le había dejado comer aunque fuese una vez por semana. Después de todo, a Levi le era difícil negarle a Erwin algo de comer siendo lo que más alegría le causaba.

—Parece que tú y Levi se están llevando de maravilla. — Comentó Hanji uno de tantos días que estaban trabajando en la biblioteca, pero no tenían nada más que hacer, que conversar entre ellos esperando que llegara algún visitante.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Es evidente mi querido Erwin, cada vez te noto más confiado y también más alegre. ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! Además, esa dieta te está sentando muy bien, puedo asegurarte que has perdido bastante peso.

— ¿Eso crees? Pensaba que no se notaba.

— ¡Claro que se nota! Si sigues así, pronto serás la mitad del Erwin que eres hoy. — La mujer rio estúpida y ruidosamente, y Erwin se le unió con una tímida risa. Sabía que eso era físicamente imposible, pero apreciaba el que quisiera alentarlo para no rendirse.

— Gracias Hanji. Ahora soy muy feliz, te lo puedo asegurar. — El rubio le sonrió abiertamente a lo cual la mujer le contestó con una sonrisa igual. Y justo cuando iba a cambiar el tema de la conversación, para contarle a Erwin sobre lo fascinantes que eran las mantis marinas (1), se presentó ante ellos nada más y nada menos que Moblit.

— ¡Hola! Erwin, Señorita Hanji. — Les saludó con nerviosismo.

—Moblit ¿qué te trae por aquí? — Le interrogó la mujer, haciendo caso omiso del sonrojo de su rostro y el temblor de sus manos.

—Bueno… verás, yo… ¡Comenzaré con la investigación para mi trabajo sobre el plancton y cuán importante es para el ecosistema marino!

—En ese caso, déjame ayudarte a buscar los libros que necesitas. — Esta vez fue Erwin el que habló, ofreciéndose amablemente a ayudarle a su amigo.

—Gr-gracias, Erwin…

El rubio se movió lentamente hacia el pasillo en donde se encontraban los libros sobre biología marina, siendo seguido por Moblit, a quien se dedicó a observar a hurtadillas, para analizar su comportamiento. Una vez hubieron llegado a los estantes en donde se ubicaban los dichosos libros, Erwin se volteó hacia él y le habló en un tono de voz bastante bajo:

— No vienes a hacer ninguna investigación. ¿Vienes a ver a Hanji cierto?

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que…?

— Lo traes pintado en toda la cara, Moblit. — Erwin rio alegremente ante su propio comentario, al confirmar que sus sospechas eran ciertas. — Te comprendo, después de todo yo también estoy enamorado…

—Bueno, esto me avergüenza un poco, no esperaba que alguien se diera cuenta.

— Moblit, la única que no se ha dado cuenta ha sido Hanji, todos los demás lo sabemos.

— ¡¿Qué?! Entonces sí soy demasiado evidente…

— Pero eso no importa, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto? Ya llevas mucho tiempo enamorado de ella ¿cierto? ¿No has pensado en confesarte? Te apoyaré, sé qué eres una excelente persona para estar con mi mejor amiga. — Erwin le continuó sonriendo radiante.

El hombre miró al regordete rubio, con aquella alegre expresión en su rostro y esa seguridad que jamás le había visto. Era cierto que en todo el tiempo que tenían de conocerse, jamás habían tenido una conversación a solas, no sabía nada sobre él, o al menos nada demasiado íntimo, ni de él ni de Mike. Pero algo en aquel rostro, algo en la manera en la que hablaba en ese momento, le hizo a Moblit querer seguir sus palabras, querer seguir ciegamente aquella recomendación que le hacía. Algo en su manera de actuar, hizo que el joven de cabello castaño, sintiera que si realizaba lo que él decía, nada podía salir mal.

— ¿Cómo debería de hacerlo? ¿Debería decírselo ahora mismo?

— ¿Realmente quisieras confesar tus sentimientos en la biblioteca? ¿Mientras Hanji trabaja? ¿Qué tal si te acepta? ¿Estarías conforme de recordar que esta fue la situación en la que le dijiste que la amabas?

— No, definitivamente no.

— Ahí tienes tu respuesta entonces. — Erwin continuó sonriéndole, y esta vez Moblit fue capaz de devolverle aquel gesto. El rubio no se podía creer que él, de entre todas las personas, estuviese dándole consejos amorosos a alguien.

— ¡Gracias Erwin! Prepararé algo especial, ya sea que me acepte o que me rechace, ¡de seguro será algo digno de recordar!

— No dudes en contactarme si necesitas ayuda. Por cierto, — Erwin sacó su teléfono y se lo ofreció a Moblit — ¿quisieras que intercambiáramos números? Somos amigos después de todo.

— Eso me gustaría mucho. — El joven le entregó a Erwin su teléfono y ambos guardaron sus números, para posteriormente devolverse sus teléfonos. — Gracias Erwin, tomaré tu oferta de apoyarme en esto, así que si llego a necesitar ayuda te lo haré saber.

El rubio despidió a Moblit, aun sonriéndole y satisfecho de haber ganado su confianza, esperaba que con aquello se pudiesen llegar a acercar un poco más, pero principalmente, deseaba la felicidad para su mejor amiga, y sabía que aquel joven podría hacerla muy feliz. Erwin observó la entrada reciente de su teléfono, y decidió enviarle un mensaje a Levi para contarle la buena noticia.

 _“Creo que muy pronto Hanji y Moblit nos darán una gran sorpresa, claro si todo sale bien, me alegro mucho por ellos n_n”_  Fue el mensaje enviado, Erwin se quedó viendo el nombre de Levi en su celular, entonces editó el contacto y lo cambió por la palabra “Ángel”; rio levemente para sí mismo y largó un suspiro cual jovencita enamorada, sería su secreto para consigo mismo.

* * *

 

— ¿Es esto necesario Mike? La verdad es que me da mucha vergüenza.

— Tú fuiste el que me pidió ayuda Erwin, sin embargo, creo que soy mejor demostrando que explicando.

—Sí, sí, sé que fui yo el que te preguntó cómo tenían sexo los hombres pero… me da mucha pena.

— No te preocupes, creo que a mí también me da algo de pena… ¡Es por eso que incluí a Nanaba!

— Es por eso que me siento avergonzado.

En ese momento, el rubio más bajo entró a la sala del departamento de Mike, portando una bandeja con tres tazas de café. Era un sábado por la tarde y estaban a punto de cumplir un favor que Erwin le había pedido a su amigo, pero este al sentirse un poco incómodo ya que no era de muchas palabras, se le ocurrió que sería mejor si su novio le ayudaba, y Erwin no tuvo más que aceptar.

— ¿Qué tanto discuten ustedes dos? — Nanaba le alcanzó una taza de café a cada uno y tomó una para sí mismo, tomando asiento junto a Mike y frente a su invitado. — ¿Y bien? ¿Comenzamos entonces?

— Creo que no tengo otra opción… — Erwin suspiró resignado, tomando un sorbo de su taza de café para tratar de disimular la vergüenza que sentía por su petición, aunque era más que evidente debido al rojo intenso de su rostro.

— Si quieres un postre con tu café, creo que tenemos algunos pastelillos…— Le ofreció el rubio más delgado, en un intento de distraerlo de su pena.

— ¡No! Es decir, muchas gracias pero, ya sabes, la dieta…

—Entiendo, bueno en ese caso… — Nanaba se tomó el tiempo para beber de su taza y nuevamente volteó a ver a su amigo. — Según lo que me cuenta Mike, necesitas que te expliquemos cómo tener sexo con Levi. ¿Cierto? — Al escucharlo tan directamente, Erwin no pudo evitar que su vergüenza aumentara a niveles casi insoportables, en ese momento deseó que la tierra se lo tragara. — ¡Cálmate Erwin! Es algo completamente natural, así que no tienes por qué avergonzarte. Trataremos de explicarte lo más detallado posible, pero debes entender que aún con la teoría, la primera vez no será tan fácil, pero con el tiempo entenderás todo y se dará naturalmente. — Nanaba y Mike le sonrieron a su amigo, que aún no estaba muy convencido de todo aquello.

Poco a poco, entre los dos le explicaron a Erwin todas las consideraciones que debía tomar en cuenta a la hora de tener sexo, como Mike no era bueno con las palabras, si no con los actos, pero debido a su relación con Nanaba no podía demostrarle a Erwin cómo era que se hacía, su novio le fue de gran ayuda para cumplir con la petición de su amigo. Erwin no dejó de sentirse incómodo y avergonzado, pero Nanaba y Mike trataban el tema con tanta normalidad, que en determinado momento, dejó todo eso de lado para dejar que su curiosidad tomara completa posesión de sí mismo. Mientras más le explicaban, más fascinante se le hacía el tema, y hasta deseó tener una libreta para anotaciones.

— Y ya sabiendo todo eso, solo te queda escoger qué posición tomarás.

— ¿Posición? ¿Qué no se elige eso en el momento del acto?

— Bueno, sí. Pero me refiero al hecho de si serás el activo o el pasivo.

El rostro de Erwin volvió a ponerse rojo a más no poder, al parecer ni siquiera tenía que pensar mucho esa respuesta, estaba seguro de que Levi tenía muy claro cuál sería el papel de los dos, desde que se lo dijo en San Valentín. Además, Erwin sabía que tenía limitaciones.

—Me parece, que no es algo que haya que pensar mucho, no creo que mi condición física sea la adecuada para poder desempeñar el papel activo fácilmente… — Admitió avergonzado.

— ¡Tonterías! Enviaré a tu correo los enlaces de algunas páginas de internet, creo que eso será más instructivo después de todo.

— Nanaba tiene razón, te sorprendería saber lo que las personas de tu talla pueden hacer. — Esta vez Mike le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, tratando de darle confianza, y realmente funcionaba en Erwin.

Finalmente terminaron la charla sobre educación sexual, con un Erwin muy intrigado, avergonzado pero a la vez agradecido de que sus amigos se hubiesen tomado el tiempo para darle aquellas explicaciones. Ahora se sentía un poco más seguro con respecto al tema, sin embargo tenía que admitir que también le había llegado a emocionar la idea, de poder darle a Levi placer tal cual se lo habían descrito sus amigos. Pero el rubio dejó de lado esos pensamientos, para abarcar un tema mucho más serio, y la idea de preguntarles a sus amigos había venido rondando su cabeza desde hacía días.

— Chicos, hay algo más que quisiera comentarles. —Erwin se acomodó en su asiento, retrasando un poco el momento. — Verán, creo que para Levi es muy difícil contenerse en ocasiones, y no voy a mentir, para mí también lo es; pero ¿cómo es que ustedes son tan seguros de ustedes mismos y su relación? — Finalmente preguntó directamente y sin dar más rodeos. — A mí me aterra el hecho de que alguien se dé cuenta que Levi y yo estamos saliendo, mucho más mi padre, pero soy consciente de que no podré ocultar esto para siempre. Estaban pensando que tal vez debería decírselo a él…

Mike y Nanaba se miraron seriamente el uno al otro, entonces el rubio de menor estatura, posó una de sus manos sobre la de su novio, indicándole con ese gesto, que le dejara hacerse cargo de la situación. Mike simplemente asintió levemente, en tanto que Erwin se estaba asustando un poco de ver lo tensa que se había tornado la atmósfera, luego de su comentario.

— ¿Está todo bien? ¿Dije algo indebido?

— ¡Para nada! — Nanaba volvió a dibujar en su rostro una expresión cordial, acto reflejo, Erwin se pudo relajar un poco, aunque continuaba intrigado. — Verás, Erwin, sé que a ti te parece que a nosotros no nos importa lo que piense la sociedad, y ahora es cierto, pero no fue un camino fácil tampoco.

— Lo lamento, siempre termino asumiendo erróneamente.

— No tienes que disculparte. Erwin, creo que te mereces que te cuente mi historia, ya sabes la de Mike, y entiendes que nada ha sido fácil para él, pero para mí no todo siempre fue felicidad.

— Por favor, Nanaba, no tienes que contarme nada que no quieras.

— ¡Quiero hacerlo! — El rubio más bajo, le sonrió levemente a Erwin, dándole a entender que lo que iba a relatarle era por gusto y porque se había ganado su confianza desde hacía bastante tiempo.

—Estoy seguro de que esto te ayudará a tomar una decisión, Erwin. — Agregó Mike, quien había estado callado todo ese tiempo. — No quisiera que te guiaras por lo que nosotros de aconsejáramos, pero es buena idea, que escuches nuestras experiencias si es que te ayudan en algo, después de todo, solo tú conoces a tu padre o qué tanto puedes resistir lo que la sociedad diga sobre ti.

— Se los agradezco, chicos.

—No hay nada qué agradecer, ahora escucha: yo siempre supe que era homosexual, desde que era un niño nunca me sentí cómodo con las mujeres, también fue en esa época en la que me interesé por la danza. Logré convencer a mis padres de que me dejaran asistir a clases de danza, aunque mi padre deseaba que practicara algún deporte “más masculino”, pero jamás tuve deseos de hacerlo, y por el momento ellos respetaron esa decisión; mucho más cuando comenzaron a darse cuenta de lo bueno que me volvía año con año.

Al llegar mi adolescencia, nada cambió con respecto a mi poco interés en las mujeres. Recuerdo que mis compañeros de clase, e incluso mis padres, constantemente me preguntaban si no me gustaba alguna chica, o si no pensaba tener una relación. Mi padre había recuperado “su fe en mí” en el momento en el que se dio cuenta, que en la academia de danza estaba constantemente rodeado por mujeres, tenía la fiel convicción de que allí tenía para escoger, y que estaba en un lugar privilegiado, que cualquier otro adolescente desearía. Pero simplemente, no lograba ver nada atrayente en las mujeres, fuera de su belleza artística. Muy al contrario, siempre hallé atractivos a los bailarines varones, o a algunos compañeros en mi escuela. Estaba asustado, a esa altura de la vida, sabía muy bien lo que significaba ser homosexual, y estaba seguro de que mis padres no lo aceptarían. Sin embargo, estando en la academia, y llevando a cabo presentaciones, terminé por llamar la atención de algunos chicos también.

Nanaba hizo una pausa para indicarle a Mike que preparara un poco más de café para los tres, su pareja obedeció y se levantó para ir a la cocina, dejándolos solos.

— No te voy a mentir Erwin, a pesar del pavor que me daba todo aquello, siempre fui alguien que se dejaba convencer fácilmente. Tuve varias relaciones con bailarines u otros chicos que habían visto mis presentaciones, yo era un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas y ellos unos adultos que sabían tomar ventaja de mi situación en la mayoría. Desde mis catorce años comencé a acostarme con ellos, me daban la aceptación que sabía que no encontraría en mi casa, y de ese modo continué viviendo una mentira. Finalmente, terminé mis estudios secundarios y para ese entonces yo ya era bastante profesional, me habían ofrecido contratos en famosas agencias de danza, y por ello, decidí no ir a la universidad y convertirme en un bailarín.

En ese momento, Mike regresó con más café para todos, y los dichosos pastelillos de los cuales Nanaba había hablado anteriormente. Le guiñó un ojo a Erwin, dándole a entender que no pasaba nada si rompía un poco su dieta, y tomó asiento nuevamente al lado de su novio.

— A mi familia no le pareció mala idea, por el hecho de que realmente me había vuelto bueno en ello, y aportaba una cantidad decente de dinero al hogar, además ellos no sabían que yo ya llevaba años teniendo relaciones con personas de mi mismo sexo. Entonces, cuando tenía diecinueve años decidí que estaba harto de esconderme, además estaba totalmente convencido de que mis padres me amarían tal cual era yo, siendo que ya era todo un miembro productivo de la sociedad y con una carrera por delante. Así que tomé la decisión de decirles sobre lo mío, y de paso presentarles a mi pareja en ese entonces, que se trataba de uno de los empleados en la agencia para la cual trabajaba.

Lamentablemente, en cuanto le comuniqué mi idea, él decidió que yo no valía la pena el esfuerzo, siempre había querido mantener lo nuestro como un secreto, ya que le daba miedo lo que la sociedad pudiese decir, al igual que a mí, y aunque me aseguró que me amaba, me dijo que si quería continuar con mi decisión, debía hacerlo solo porque él no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. De manera que aunque yo lo amaba, terminamos, porque prefería mi libertad y dejar de esconderme. Así que un día, tomé el valor de confesarles todo a mis padres, yo solo; simplemente no podía seguir fingiendo ser alguien que yo no era, ni ante ellos ni ante la sociedad.

— ¿Y cómo lo tomaron? — Erwin se atrevió a interrogar, estaba tan concentrado en el relato de Nanaba, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que para el momento se había comido tres pastelillos completos y estaba tomando su cuarto, a lo que Mike le miró severamente para hacerle caer en cuenta, y Erwin avergonzado, lo devolvió al plato.

— Nada bien. — Aceptó Nanaba cabizbajo, recordar esa experiencia jamás había sido algo grato para él, y la herida seguía abierta. Mike lo sabía, de manera que envolvió a su pareja con uno de sus brazos para acercarlo a él, a lo que Nanaba simplemente sonrió con nostalgia. — Me dijeron, que era una decepción, que hubiese sido mejor no traerme al mundo, que para ellos yo era igual de malo que cualquier delincuente que estuviese en la cárcel o cualquier drogadicto de la calle, incluso peor.

Erwin no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos en sorpresa y que su mandíbula cayera, al escuchar semejantes atrocidades. Su mente no daba cabida a la idea, de que unos padres pudiesen tratar así a su hijo.

—Pero eso no fue todo, mi padre me golpeó, una y otra vez, aunque por suerte pude proteger mi rostro, logró hacerme bastante daño. Y mientras eso ocurría, mi madre empacaba mi ropa en una maleta, la cual dejó en la puerta de la casa, y me pidieron que me fuera.

— Lo siento tanto…— Erwin no sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar, estaba totalmente horrorizado con la historia.

—Ese día, me di cuenta de que ninguna de las personas que decían amarme, lo hacían realmente.  Ni mi pareja, ni mi familia, tenía amigos a quienes acudir, o al menos eso pensé, pero ninguno me dejó pasar más de una noche en su casa mientras conseguía dónde vivir.

— Creo que, con esto me has convencido de que no es una buena idea…

— No todo fue malo Erwin. — En ese momento, Nanaba volteó a ver a Mike con una expresión de enamoramiento, que Erwin no le había visto antes. — Fue en ese momento en el que conocí a Mike, ¿recuerdas que en la historia que te contamos antes, yo estaba llorando cuando Mike se acercó a mí? — Erwin asintió, recordando que en ese momento se había preguntado el motivo del llanto de Nanaba, pero no tenía la confianza suficiente para preguntar. — Por ese entonces, ya había logrado rentar un pequeño departamento, pero me sentía tan solo y desamparado, que terminaba bebiendo en el bar ya fuese de día o de noche. Entonces Mike llegó a mí, para sacarme de mi miseria. Conoces el resto de la historia, ¿te das cuenta de lo que esto significa, Erwin?

— Me temo que, tal vez me estoy perdiendo lo más importante.

— Lo que quiero decir, es que todo puede ser difícil, y puedes llegar a sentir que no vales nada, y que los demás tienen razón, que eres tú quien está equivocado, y que deberías cambiar para satisfacer a los deseos de los demás. Pero si haces eso, no llegarás a ser feliz contigo mismo realmente. Puede ser muy difícil Erwin, puede destruir tu vida como la llevas hasta ahora, pero a la larga, no hay mejor sentimiento que el de la libertad. Saber que puedes ser tú mismo, y estar conforme contigo, es algo que no tiene precio, y en mi caso, todo el sufrimiento valió la pena al final.

Erwin meditó las palabras de su amigo por unos instantes, se llegó a cuestionar si Nanaba incluso estaba aconsejándolo no solo por el hecho de querer confesarle a su padre sus preferencias sexuales, sino también por el grave problema que tenía con su gordura. Era como si el consejo aplicara para ambas situaciones. Pero aun así, iba a tener mucho que pensar en solitario antes de tomar una decisión; solo imaginar que su padre le dijere esas crueles palabras o que lo echara de su casa, le causaba pavor.

Finalmente, Erwin se excusó con sus amigos, y luego de agradecerles a más no poder, toda la ayuda que le habían brindado ese día, abandonó el departamento, con muchas ideas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Al llegar a su casa, se sentó sobre su cama y revisó su teléfono, el cual había olvidado por completo, estando en casa de sus amigos. No era ya sorpresa para él, tener un mensaje de “Ángel” esperando por ser leído.

 _“Los bastardos de mis amigos no dejan de insistir en que quieren conocerte, ¿te parece si tenemos una cita doble con ellos mañana?”_ Erwin se sorprendió demasiado con aquel mensaje, en parte, aquella situación era una que no quería que llegara, ya había conocido ligeramente a Isabel, y sabía que no tendría problema con ella, pero le daba pavor llegar a conocer a Farlan, ya que Levi le había confesado que su mejor amigo jamás estuvo completamente convencido de sus sentimientos hacia él, o su nueva relación.

_“De acuerdo”_

_“¡Perfecto! Espéranos en la estación del autobús, a las 8 mañana. Te debo una rubio…_

_Te amo…”_

A pesar de que la idea no le hacía mucha ilusión, Erwin no pudo evitar rodar en su cama sobre su propia espalda, al leer el mensaje de Levi, definitivamente no se terminaría nunca de acostumbrar, a lo afortunado que era al tenerlo a su lado y que lo amase de esa manera.

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, Erwin llegó a la estación con veinte minutos de antelación, ni siquiera había podido dormir bien, debido a los nervios que le causaba aquel encuentro. Una vez más, se arregló lo mejor que pudo, para causar buena impresión, sabía que no había poder sobre la tierra que le hiciese verse bien, pero al menos quería estar presentable, por lo que peinó su cabello como la primera vez que había tenido una cita con Levi y salió de su casa encomendándose a la suerte para que todo saliera bien.

A las ocho en punto, Levi y sus amigos se encontraron con Erwin en la estación. En apenas el rubio los vio acercarse, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y su rostro se tiñó de rojo. Por su parte, en cuanto lo vio, Levi no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente. Lo cual no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de sus amigos, Isabel encantada y Farlan aún con sus dudas, pero sorprendido de ver cuán enamorado Levi estaba de ese hombre, que dicho sea de paso, la única vez que el mejor amigo de Levi lo había visto, estaba menos gordo y se encontraba sentado; por tanto se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo grandes de las dimensiones de ese hombre, tanto en altura como en peso.

Isabel, muy entusiasmada, corrió a encontrarse con el enorme rubio, saludándolo alegremente al llegar a su posición.

— ¡Hola Erwin! Hace tiempo no nos veíamos, gracias por aceptar salir con nosotros.

—Ho-hola, Isabel. Es un gusto verte nuevamente.— Saludó Erwin con nerviosismo. —Te ves muy bien hoy. — Agregó con total sinceridad. La diminuta muchacha se había arreglado hermosamente, con su cabello recogido en dos coletas, que realzaban la belleza de sus enormes ojos verdes. Llevaba puesto un vestido que tallaba bien su cuerpo, delineando su esbelta figura y que la hacía verse de lo más adorable también.

— ¡Gracias! Tú también te ves muy guapo. — En el momento en el que la joven tomaba la regordeta mano de Erwin entre las suyas para sacudirla a modo de saludo, Levi y Farlan llegaron. —Erwin, este es mi novio Farlan y mejor amigo de Levi. Farlan, te presento a Erwin el novio de mi hermano. — Los presentó Isabel mostrando una radiante sonrisa, la cual se convirtió en una sonora carcajada al ver cómo Levi y Erwin se habían puesto incómodos ante la palabra "novio". El rubio con el rostro hirviendo y rojo y Levi desviando la mirada con un pálido y casi imperceptible sonrojo.

— ¿Aún no se acostumbran a la idea, eh? —Farlan se unió a la risa mientras le ofrecía su mano al rubio. —Al fin nos conocemos, Erwin.

—Un placer...- Erwin tomó su mano tímidamente.  —También estaba ansioso por conocerlos. — No era del todo cierto ni del todo falso tampoco,  simplemente le aterraba la idea de no poder causar buena impresión ante los mejores amigos de su pareja y que estos terminaran convenciéndolo para que lo dejara.

Seguidamente la situación se puso bastante incómoda, los amigos de Levi se quedaron observado de manera estúpida su encuentro con "el gordito”. Pero la pareja no sabía cómo actuar en una situación así, por lo general se saludaban con un gesto con la cabeza y una sonrisa, si se encontraban solos de vez en cuando compartían un fugaz beso,  pero parecía que los atolondrados amigos de Levi esperaban ver más acción.

—Ey, Erwin, gracias por venir, te ves muy apuesto.

—Gracias a ti por invitarme, también te ves muy bien,  Levi. — Se saludaron cortésmente, tratando de ignorar la incomodidad de la situación.

— ¿Nos vamos?— Levi se dirigió hacia sus amigos, quienes estaban decepcionados de aquel frío encuentro, estaban curiosos por comprobar cómo se veía Levi siendo cariñoso, pero él lo sabía y tampoco les iba a dar pie a que se burlaran de él o lo tomaran  como alguna clase de espectáculo.

— ¿A dónde iremos?—  Preguntó Erwin curioso.

— Ya lo verás. Tú sólo relájate. — La jovencita le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo divertida.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que se encontraban en el autobús; de camino hacia no sabía dónde, pero al parecer a Isabel le emocionaba mucho la idea; podía deducirlo por su entusiasmo, aunque Levi le comentó que ella era así la mayor parte del tiempo.

— Ey Farlan. —  Le susurró Isabel — ¿Qué te parece Erwin?

— Es... grande. — Contestó Farlan en un susurro que incluso Erwin y Levi pudieron escuchar. Sin embargo, el rubio disimuló de manera que su novio no se diera cuenta que  pudo escucharlos. Y al tiempo que Levi pensaba que iba a asesinar a Farlan en cuanto bajaran del autobús,  la joven le propinó a su pareja un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

— ¡Idiota! Me refiero a su personalidad

— Oh. Creo es muy pronto para formarme un criterio pero, ya veremos... 

Al cabo de una media hora arribaron a su destino, tuvieron que caminar unos diez minutos más durante los cuales los amigos de Levi tuvieron que adaptarse al lento paso del rubio, pero tampoco le tomaron mucha importancia al asunto; aunque Erwin sí que lo notó y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el hecho de estar retrasándolos.

— ¡Llegamos!  — Declaró la joven entusiasmada.

— ¿Un parque de diversiones? — Desde niño Erwin no iba a ninguno, y en parte le hacía ilusión, pero era más la preocupación que sentía, al no creerse capaz de caber en los diminutos espacios de los juegos mecánicos. — Levi, yo no creo que pueda... — en ese momento, el más bajo poso una de sus manos sobre el brazo de Erwin, de manera que se tranquilizara.

— No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada malo.

Los amigos de Levi se miraron entre sí,  sin llegar a comprender lo que ocurría.

— ¿ No te gustan los parques de diversiones, Erwin?  Lo siento, fui yo la que insistí en venir aquí sin tomar en cuenta tu opinión—  Se disculpó sinceramente. — Podemos ir a otro lugar si quieres.

— ¡No! Es solo que, no creo poder subir a ningún juego, es decir... — El rubio llevó sus manos a su amplio estómago y agachó la cabeza sumamente avergonzado. En tanto Isabel y Farlan abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa ante ese hecho que no tomaron en consideración. Erwin no era tan grande como para requerir de dos asientos en el autobús, o cosas por el estilo, pero con su tamaño, muy probablemente tendría bastantes problemas en ese lugar, pero como Isabel y Farlan no estaban acostumbrados a tratar con personas que tuvieran problemas de peso, jamás pensaron en esa posibilidad.

— Te dije que no te preocuparas, rubio. Todo va a salir bien, no te vamos a obligar a intentar subir a nada que no quieras. Y para ser sincero, a mí no me gustan mucho este tipo de lugares, pero a esta tonta e infantil mujer, realmente le hacía ilusión venir. — En ese momento, la pelirroja le mostró la lengua cual si fuera una niña pequeña en respuesta a su comentario. — En el peor de los casos, dejaremos que los tórtolos suban a los juegos y mientras tanto tú y yo podemos comer alguno de los dulces que venden en el parque. ¿Te parece? — Y ante la nuevamente sorprendida mirada de sus amigos, Levi le sonrió dulcemente a su novio, al mismo tiempo que con su mano alcanzaba su regordete rostro para acariciarlo con suavidad.

— Pero… ¿qué pasa con mi dieta?

— ¡Al demonio con la dieta! Hoy es un día para relajarnos, así que puedes comer todo lo que quieras. — Y para terminar de dejar atónitos a sus amigos, Levi esta vez tomó con ambas manos las del rubio, acariciando el dorso con las yemas de sus dedos pulgares. — ¿Te parece esta idea?

— ¡Sí! Me parece bien. Gracias Levi. — Y por primera vez en el día, el hombre más bajo pudo ver una de aquellas brillantes sonrisas que hacían derretir su corazón.

Ya con los ánimos en alto, los cuatro amigos compraron sus entradas e ingresaron al lugar. Isabel no paraba de gritar lo entusiasmada que estaba, y de enumerar todas las atracciones en las que quería montar.  En primer lugar, ingresaron a la “casa de los espejos” en donde Erwin no tendría complicaciones de ningún tipo, y estando allí, divirtiéndose junto a ellos, viendo cómo Isabel sin problema o asco alguno, le tomaba de la mano para hacerlo caminar junto a ella; el rubio comenzó a sentirse cómodo con ellos y a olvidarse de sus miedos.

Poco a poco, Erwin se dejaba inundar del entusiasmo de Isabel, aquella amplia sonrisa de dientes muy blancos, le contagiaba una alegría que lograba sobrepasar sus inseguridades. Por su parte, tanto Levi como Farlan estaban impresionados. El primero, al ver cómo su novio se estaba divirtiendo y dejando de lado todo pensamiento negativo que anteriormente tuvo; el segundo, no podía creer que todo lo que su mejor amigo le había contado sobre la inocencia del rubio era cierto.

Luego de haber montado en los botes de pedal, y en algunas otras atracciones las cuales no poseían espacios reducidos, los amigos decidieron que era hora de almorzar. Levi y Farlan les dijeron a sus respectivas parejas que guardaran la mesa en la plaza de comidas, mientras ellos iban a comprar.

—Lo siento Levi, te debo una disculpa. — Declaró Farlan seriamente cuando estaban haciendo la fila para comprar sus almuerzos.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Acerca de Erwin, y tu relación con él. No me cabe duda de que es un buen tipo, y ahora puedo entender el por qué le fue tan difícil aceptarte. — El joven más alto, recuperó su semblante alegre y despreocupado de siempre, y palmeó a su amigo repetidas veces en la espalda mientras le sonreía abiertamente. — ¡Te felicito Levi! Has hecho una buena elección. De ahora en adelante te apoyaré.

El joven de cabello oscuro, no respondió a aquel comentario, sin embargo cuando Farlan se volteó para observar el menú y elegir; Levi se permitió mostrar una leve sonrisa. El que su mejor amigo estuviese de acuerdo con la idea de haberse enamorado de Erwin, era algo que significaba muchísimo para él, aunque nunca quería admitírselo ni a él mismo.

—Dime Erwin…  — Comenzó Isabel mientras esperaban a sus parejas. — ¿Ya lo han hecho?

— ¿Eh? ¿Hacer qué?

— Es obvio, hacer el amor. — La joven hablaba como si fuese el tema más cotidiano, común y corriente, que pudiese haber traído a colación. —Levi no quiere contarme nada nunca, pero de seguro tú si lo harás ¿cierto?

—N-¡No! No…  — Erwin agachó la cabeza, sumamente avergonzado. —Aún no lo hacemos… ¡Apenas llevamos un par de meses saliendo!

— ¿Y eso qué? Según tengo entendido, mi hermano lleva muchos años amándote. De seguro ha tenido que resistir sus impulsos durante todo ese tiempo. Yo voto porque le des una oportunidad. — Isabel le sonrió con picardía, a lo cual el rubio solo logró profundizar su sonrojo. La joven sabía perfectamente que jamás se habían acostado, inclusive Levi uno de tantos días acudió a ella con un directo: _“Isabel, necesito que me digas cómo darle placer a un hombre”_. Por supuesto, la muchacha se avergonzó en demasía de primera entrada, pero finalmente, terminó ayudándole a su amigo a buscar consejos e información por internet; ya que a ella le daba mucha pena explicarle basándose en sus propias experiencias.

Y en esta ocasión, ella quería continuar dándole un empujón a la relación del par de hombres, nuevamente atacando por el lado de Erwin, ya que según su amigo le comentó, el rubio se encontraba tan disconforme con su cuerpo, que no había poder sobre el planeta que le hiciera entender, que Levi lo amaba y lo deseaba tal y cual era. De manera que Isabel decidió actuar por su cuenta, y debido a su previa experiencia involucrándose, sabía que todo iba a salir muy bien al final.

— Hay mucho trasfondo en la situación, no es algo tan fácil, Isabel…

—Entiendo, entiendo. Solo, ¡no lo hagas esperar demasiado! Levi aunque se ve como un tipo amargado, tiene muy buen corazón, él sabe sacrificar sus propios deseos e intereses, por las personas a quien estima. Así que, aunque esté muriendo de ansias, si él ve que tú no estás dispuesto, no intentará convencerte, esperará con paciencia a que tú decidas hacerlo.

El rubio escuchó todo aquello, manteniendo la mirada fija sobre sus manos que reposaban sobre su regazo. Pero grabándolas muy bien en su memoria, no podía permitir que Levi se cansara de esperarlo, debía ser razonable, lo que Isabel decía, tenía mucho sentido para él: tal vez, él llevaba poco tiempo enamorado de Levi, pero el más bajo, llevaba años amándolo.

Farlan y Levi regresaron  bandejas en mano con sus almuerzos, que resultaron ser hamburguesas, papas y gaseosa, después de todo, en el parque de diversiones únicamente se vendía comida rápida. En esa ocasión, a como se lo había prometido, Levi le permitió a Erwin romper su dieta, y no bromeaba cuando se lo dijo. Ya Farlan se había sorprendido cuando vio la cantidad de comida que Levi ordenó, pero había permanecido callado, en cambio Isabel, no pudo evitar expresar sus pensamientos, en cuanto Levi le entregó a su novio, una bandeja con cuatro hamburguesas, papas fritas y refresco extra grandes.

— ¿En serio te vas a comer todo eso? ¡Impresionante! — Exclamó asombrada, ante la horrorizada mirada de Farlan, y los asesinos ojos de Levi, quien solo deseaba fulminarla en ese momento.

— ¡Isabel! ¡No seas maleducada! — Esta vez Farlan fue quien la reprendió y le dio un leve golpecito en la cabeza.

— No, no importa. — Intervino el rubio, quien había quedado helado con aquel comentario, pero rápidamente comprendió que no era malintencionado. — Estoy acostumbrado a que las personas se sorprendan por ese motivo. — Admitió con resignación, mientras le quitaba la envoltura a la primera de sus hamburguesas. — ¡Que con esto no les quede duda, del porqué estoy tan gordo! — Erwin fingió una alegre risa, mas los otros presentes no se le unieron. Ambos amigos de Levi estaban sumamente avergonzados e incómodos, y el pastelero, no podía evitar sentirse mal por su novio. Después de todo, lo había llevado allí para que se divirtiera, y le había comprado esa cantidad de comida para poder hacerlo feliz, pero todo había terminado en una situación vergonzosa para el rubio al final; y se culpaba totalmente por ello.

— No le tomes importancia a esta cabeza hueca, Erwin. — Levi intentó aligerar la situación. —Está celosa porque come tan poco, que nunca le crecieron los pechos, y quedó plana como una tabla.

— ¡Levi!— Gritó la muchacha avergonzada. Ese hecho era un tema que siempre le había molestado y aunque a Farlan parecía no importarle en absoluto, ella siempre sentía celos de las mujeres mejores dotadas. Inclusive, ante ese comentario su mirada se dirigió directamente al pecho de Erwin que lucía unos bien formados senos, y sintió algo de envidia infantil hacia él.

— Vamos, vamos. No van a comenzar a pelear aquí. — Esta vez Farlan fue el que intervino. — Es mejor que comamos, antes de que se enfríen las hamburguesas.

Los cuatro amigos, comieron en silencio, poco a poco los ánimos volvían a levantarse, pero había sido una situación que definitivamente, había arruinado el día en la opinión de todos, menos la de Erwin; quien firmemente pensaba en que no merecía un trato tan amable por parte de los mejores amigos de Levi, ni por él mismo. Además, tenía tanto tiempo en el que no probaba ese tipo de comida, que acabó con todo, prácticamente al tiempo que los demás acababan sus modestas raciones, y ese hecho, le hizo sentir aún peor.

Como habían comido, y no podían montar en más atracciones, los jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de arcade del parque, en donde jugaron con las máquinas, y video juegos del lugar; lo cual contribuyó mucho a que se olvidaran de lo anteriormente ocurrido. Paulatinamente, Erwin recuperó el humor que había adquirido con anterioridad. Isabel se había esforzado mucho en enmendar su error, y para ella, hacer a otras personas sonreír y divertirse, era algo natural; así que logró sin problemas que una vez más, el rubio se olvidara de sus preocupaciones.

Cuando sintieron que ya habían reposado lo suficiente, los amigos salieron directamente a montar en la montaña rusa. Desde que llegaron, Isabel no paraba de sugerirlo, pero no habían querido hacerle caso hasta ese momento. La joven y su novio, subieron a uno de los carritos de la atracción, y la otra pareja se acomodó en los asientos justo detrás de ellos. En esa ocasión, Erwin logró sentir lo que había estado temiendo durante todo el día: el asiento del carrito era muy estrecho para él, y tanto su trasero como sus caderas, y muslos, quedaban cruelmente apresados por el duro material del cual estaba hecho; lo cual le resultaba doloroso.

Pero por más que lo había temido, nada lo hubiese preparado nunca para lo que le sucedió a continuación: el encargado del juego, les colocó las barras de seguridad a Isabel, Farlan y Levi sin ningún problema, pero cuando fue el turno de Erwin, el pobre hombre intentó con todas sus fuerzas que las barras alcanzaran el seguro que las bloqueaba. Nuevamente, era algo doloroso para el rubio, quien sentía su cuerpo siendo maltratado y apresado por tan rígido material, que el empleado hundía en su cuerpo sin consideración, al estar viéndose en un aprieto. Sin embargo, la tarea se tornó imposible para él, y finalmente, muriendo de pena, le comunicó la cruel realidad:

— Señor, lo lamento pero tendrá que abandonar el juego, no soy capaz de colocarle los implementos de seguridad, y sin ellos, el juego sería demasiado peligroso para usted. — En todo el tiempo que tenía de trabajar allí, jamás le había ocurrido cosa semejante, y se sentía muy apenado, pero precisamente por ello, no cuidó el tono de voz con el que hizo su comunicado, y por tanto el resto de personas que esperaban por que comenzara el juego, escucharon perfectamente la situación.

Fue cuestión de segundos, para que comenzaran a abuchearlo, gritándole palabras despectivas con respecto a su peso.

_“¡Qué desagradable! Viendo su tamaño y aun así tuvo el descaro de intentar montar.”_

_“¡Saquen al cerdito!”_

_“¡Vete! Así podemos comenzar”_

_“¿Qué no tienen un método para evitar que los obesos intenten subir a los juegos? Como con lo que miden la estatura de los niños y así no los dejan pasar.”_

_“¡Fuera, fuera!”_

Silbidos, gritos e insultos debió soportar el rubio, quien no podía estar más rojo, y avergonzado; saliendo lo más rápido que pudo del lugar. Pero Levi no se quedó de manos cruzadas, usando palabras bastante despectivas, le solicitó al empleado que le quitara los implementos de seguridad, y de igual forma, no desaprovechó para llenar de insultos a todos aquellos quienes estaban abucheando a Erwin. Se ganó insultos de vuelta, pero a Levi no le afectaban en lo absoluto, y mientras les mostraba ambos dedos del medio, no sin antes hacer uso nuevamente de todo el vocabulario aprendido en los barrios bajos, corrió para alcanzar a su novio.

— ¡Erwin! ¡Espera! — El rubio no le esperó, y lo único que acató a hacer fue a entrar a uno de los baños públicos, pero Levi era más rápido que él y logró alcanzarlo en el lugar prontamente. —Erwin…

— No, no te preocupes, Levi. Es algo a lo que debería estar acostumbrado ya. — Intentó sonreírle sin éxito, mientras luchaba por no derramar una sola lágrima, no podía permitirse ser débil frente a Levi.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Esos malditos, no tienen derecho a tratarte así. ¡Nadie lo tiene!

— Discúlpame Levi, de seguro te avergoncé mucho hoy, y a tus amigos también. — El rubio se hacía de oídos sordos.

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! — Levi se sentía casi ofendido por la actitud de su pareja. — Erwin, eso fue culpa nuestra, por haberte hecho intentar subir a esa estúpida montaña rusa. Debimos haber previsto…

— ¡Basta, Levi! Es suficiente de intentar ser condescendiente conmigo. — El joven más bajo no pudo hacer más que abrir sus ojos a su máxima capacidad, ante el imperativo tono de voz con el que le habló. — Todos sabemos que esto, no le ocurriría a una persona normal. No es culpa de nadie más si no mía, por ser esta… por tener este cuerpo…

Levi recuperó su estoica expresión acostumbrada, y le miró por un instante, para luego proceder a acercarse a él y rodearle a todo lo que sus cortos brazos le permitían.

—Exactamente, eso no le ocurría a cualquier persona normal. Pero Erwin…  — Levi le miró dulcemente, y le dedicó una de aquellas sonrisas que sólo Erwin conocía. —Tú estás muy lejos de ser una “persona normal”, tú eres mucho mejor que eso, eres mucho mejor que cualquiera de esos escuálidos hijos de perra que se atrevieron a insultarte. Que no te quede duda de que eres superior a cualquiera de ellos, y que jamás encajarías en la categoría de “normal”, porque tú, eres especial y sobrepasas en todo a cualquiera de esas personas.

—Levi…  — El rubio se deshizo del intento de abrazo de su pareja, para él mismo tomar al pequeño hombre entre sus propios brazos, buscando su calidez y su protección con desespero.

— Eres muy bueno para este mundo Erwin. Eres tierno, bondadoso, amable, solidario, siempre buscas el bien para los demás, y sobre todo; eres hermoso. Esta sociedad, no merece a alguien como tú. Ese tipo de gente es basura sin valor, y no debes dejar que nadie te diga que estás mal, ni que te insulten. — Declaraba el más bajo con un tenue tono de voz, mientras sus brazos nuevamente se aferraban al gran cuerpo de su pareja. — Digan lo que digan los demás, jamás me avergonzaré de ti Erwin, quiero que entiendas eso, y lo creas. Te amo, más que a nada, ni nadie.

Al escuchar dichas palabras, el rubio sintió un gran alivio, fuera de todas las humillaciones recibidas, lo que más temía era haber avergonzado a Levi, y que no pudiese aguantar ese trato y le dejara, pero sus palabras hacían más que tranquilizarlo; sus caricias le brindaban la fortaleza que necesitaba para sobrellevar la bochornosa situación a la que había sido expuesto ese día.

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos salieron del baño, solo para encontrar a Isabel y Farlan, quienes habían bajado del juego tras Levi y al verlo entrar al lugar, decidieron darles su espacio.

— ¡Erwin! ¡Levi! No puedo creer lo maldita que es la gente. ¿Cómo se atrevieron a…

—Isabel, no pasa nada. — Le interrumpió el rubio, sonriéndole levemente. — Lamento haberles arruinado el juego. — Terminó disculpándose.

— ¿Qué? ¡Nada de eso! ¡No digas tonterías! — Le reprendió la muchacha, pero antes de que comenzara con un largo sermón, Levi decidió interrumpir.

—Erwin y yo ya hemos hablado del asunto, y quedó en el olvido. ¿Les parece si nos largamos de esta pocilga? ¡No soporto estar un minuto más aquí!

Los cuatro convinieron en que era mejor retirarse por el día, y así lo hicieron. Habiendo llegado nuevamente a la parte de la ciudad en la que vivían, mientras caminaban rumbo a sus casas, Farlan posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Levi para que se detuviera, y se agachó para susurrarle al oído:

— ¿Me dejarías tener unas palabras a solas con Erwin? — Ante la desconfiada mirada que Levi le mostró por su petición, Farlan sonrió abiertamente. —Solo quiero hacer las paces con él antes de que acabe el día. Te lo prometo.

— ¡Isabel! — Le llamó Levi, lo cual hizo que tanto la joven como el rubio, que iban frente a ellos y no se habían dado cuenta de que los otros se habían detenido, voltearan a ver y regresaran para encontrarse con ellos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Acompáñame a la pastelería que está a dos cuadras de aquí, me dijeron que tenían unos postres mejores que los míos y voy a aprovechar la oportunidad para comprobarlo. — Mintió. —Erwin, espéranos aquí con Farlan un momento. No te preocupes, te prometo que traeré un pastel para ti también. — Dicho eso, sin dejarle espacio para objeciones, Levi tomó a su amiga del brazo y la arrastró rápidamente, lejos del campo de visión de su novio y su mejor amigo.

— Erwin. — Le llamó Farlan, una vez que Isabel y Levi se hubieron alejado. Para el rubio se había tornado en una situación incómoda, máxime que el amigo de su novio, no le había hablado demasiado en todo el día.

— ¿Si?

— En realidad, yo le pedí a Levi que nos dejase a solas. — Le reveló con sinceridad, mientras que el rubio no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse. — Quería disculparme contigo.

— ¡No te preocupes! No había manera de que ustedes pudiesen prever que algo así pudiera pasar, mucho menos tú, como no nos habíamos conocido, no te hubieses podido imaginar jamás cuán grande soy…

—No es eso. Bueno, lo es en parte, pero yo me refería a tiempo atrás, meses atrás.

— Lo siento, pero no creo estar entendiendo…

— Ya deberías de saber que nunca estuve de acuerdo en que Levi estuviese enamorado de ti. — Una vez más, Erwin abrió sus hermosos ojos azules en sorpresa por aquellas palabras. — ¿Levi no te lo dijo? En fin, yo solo me preocupaba por él. Si te soy sincero, pensé que eras solo un bastardo pedante que se aprovechaba de sus sentimientos, jamás confié en que fueses alguien que pudiese amarlo de verdad.

— Pedir disculpas no es necesario, es comprensible, después de todo, me tomó mucho tiempo aceptar sus sentimientos.

— ¡Claro que es necesario! Fui injusto en juzgarte sin siquiera conocerte, pero ahora que al fin lo hice, quedaré muy tranquilo. — Farlan le sonrió radiantemente y palmeó su espalda de manera un poco brusca. — ¡Mi amigo no podría estar con nadie mejor! Eres un buen tipo Erwin, y no mereces que te pasen estas cosas, pero lo que sí mereces es el amor de Levi. ¿Acaso no te sientes afortunado?  Levi podrá ser un enano gruñón, pero te ama y quiere lo mejor para ti. Estoy seguro de que los dos serán muy felices juntos. Solo te voy a pedir un favor…

— ¡Lo que sea! — A ese punto, Erwin no solo estaba asombrado, sino que también se sentía halagado y agradecido.

— Cuida de Levi, no creo que él pudiese soportar una ruptura. Después de todo, lleva varios años amándote y finalmente su sueño se hizo realidad. Te confieso que lo conozco desde que éramos niños, pero jamás lo había visto tan feliz. ¿Tengo tu palabra de que protegerás a Levi?

— ¡Definitivamente! Lo único que deseo en mi vida es hacer feliz a Levi, sea cual sea el costo.

— En ese caso, confiaré en ti y podré estar tranquilo. Gracias Erwin, por amar a mi amigo.

Justo cuando Farlan y Erwin se daban la mano, sellando aquella promesa entre los dos, Isabel y Levi regresaron junto a ellos. La dichosa pastelería era un invento de Levi, pero le explicó lo ocurrido a su amiga, quien comprendió y a la vez se sintió sumamente orgullosa de su novio. De todas formas, encontraron una tienda, en donde Levi adquirió una barra de chocolate, la cual le entregó a Erwin al regresar, ganándose una nueva sonrisa de mejillas sonrosadas por parte de este.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció Erwin? — Interrogó Isabel a su pareja, una vez estuvieron de vuelta en su departamento.

— Estuve equivocado todo este tiempo con respecto a él. Lo lamento.

— ¡Te lo dije! Aunque es una pena que se nos hubiese arruinado el día. ¡Somos tan tontos! Debimos de haber pensado en eso antes de insistirle a Levi que fuéramos precisamente a ese lugar…

— A mí me parece que esto fue más bien algo positivo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Interrogó la joven con incredulidad, para ella toda aquella situación había sido denigrante para Erwin.

— Creo que, esto les ayudó a reforzar su relación. ¡Seamos honestos! No creo que Erwin vaya a bajar de peso pronto, y este tipo de situaciones les pasarán constantemente, pero al menos ahora él sabe que Levi lo apoya.

— Tienes razón. — La joven se acercó a su novio y se colgó a su cuello para hacerlo agacharse a su altura, y besarlo tiernamente. — Pero, ¿sabes qué pienso? Definitivamente, Levi y Erwin hacen una hermosa pareja. Es como, si hubiesen nacido el uno para el otro.

Y a partir de ese momento, Farlan comenzó a creer firmemente en esa afirmación.

 

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Googleen a las mantis marinas, son hermosas y fascinantes jajaja.  
> (2) Con respecto a lo que le pasó a Erwin, en la montaña rusa, es posible, lo he visto en alguna ocasión…


	13. La hora de la verdad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen la tardanza, como habrán visto en mi página, primero me quedé sin compu y tuve que gastar mis ahorros comprándome una ToT y ya luego tenía muchas cosas de la universidad, y pereza, harta pereza.
> 
> Quería anunciar que por puro capricho me puse a escribir una versión inversa de este fic, por si no la han visto, les invito a que lean "My Little Piece of Cake" básicamente es esto pero más corto y el gordo es Levi lol… (mentira, no es tan simplón, denle una oportunidá porfis)

**Capítulo 13:**

**La hora de la verdad.**

—Oye, calvo…

— ¡Mocoso insolente! Te he dicho millones de veces que no me llames calvo. — Shadis dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo, para reprender a su aprendiz. — ¿Qué demonios quieres? — Al hombre le sorprendió ver que Levi se encontraba mucho más serio que de costumbre, era muy evidente que algo le preocupaba.

— Se lo diré al viejo.

— ¿De qué putas estás hablando, enano?

— De Erwin.

—Oh… ¿Estás seguro? Según tengo entendido el viejo Kenny no tiene un carácter muy pasivo que digamos, lo cual dicho sea de paso explica el por qué tú eres así. — Shadis soltó una burlona carcajada ante su propio comentario, pero guardó silencio rápidamente, al ver que Levi continuaba con aquella profunda seriedad en su semblante.

— Lo sé, pero hasta cierto punto, creo que se lo debo, a él y a Théo (1) también. Siento que no es correcto ocultarles la verdad.

— ¡Vaya que quieres a Théodore, como si fuera un segundo padre para ti! — Keith estaba sorprendido, Levi jamás había acudido a él con algún asunto personal, y tampoco sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante aquella nueva experiencia. — Creo que después de todo, sería buena idea Levi, si sientes que necesitas hacerlo, es lo mejor. Y ya sabes, si el bastardo de tu tío te echa de su casa, siempre puedes quedarte viviendo aquí, el dinero extra y la limpieza de la casa no me sobran. — El pastelero mayor rio nuevamente, no se le daba bien eso de ser amable; pero luego de tanto tiempo de vivir y trabajar junto a Levi, había logrado desarrollar verdadera estima hacia él.

— Gracias calvo. — Aún más sorprendente para el mayor, fue ver la ligera sonrisa que el joven le dedicó. — Voy a tomar el feriado de la próxima semana y todo el fin de semana, por cierto. — Lo segundo no le hizo mucha gracia, pero no le iba a dar un no como respuesta, después de todo, no era algo fácil lo que Levi estaba a punto de hacer.

— ¡Maldito enano! Siempre te sales con la tuya…

Aquel día en la universidad, a Erwin le correspondía almorzar junto a Levi. Se encontraron en la mesa de siempre, y aprovechando que no se veía nadie cerca, Erwin se armó de valor y saludó a Levi con un corto beso en los labios; que sin embargo logró dejarlo sin aliento por unos segundos. Desde el incidente del parque de diversiones, ya habían pasado dos meses, pero el rubio había cambiado muchísimo su actitud. Al ver cómo a Levi no le importó haber pasado tal gran vergüenza ese día, y que muy al contrario le defendió y le aseguró que no le importaba lo que la sociedad pensaba sobre él, Erwin no pudo hacer nada más que sentirse profundamente agradecido, y más enamorado que nunca. Debido a ello, tomó la decisión de mostrarle a Levi cuánto lo amaba día a día, eso incluía muchas más muestras de afecto y esforzarse por tomar la iniciativa cada vez que podía.

Y para Levi todo aquello era maravilloso, pero no dejaba de tomarlo por sorpresa cada vez. Un Erwin distinto y seductor, se escondía tras aquel manojo de nervios e inseguridades, y le gustaba mucho. La mejor parte de todo, era que en el último par de meses, lo había visto salir en más de una ocasión. Pero Erwin continuaba siendo el mismo de siempre a pesar de todo, y aún se avergonzaba cuando lograban estar a solas y Levi se aventuraba a tocarlo más allá de lo que acostumbraba. Aún era constante la autocrítica hacia su propio cuerpo, y aún seguía sufriendo de maltrato y discriminación por parte de las personas, lo cual contribuía a que aquel Erwin seguro y confiado, no pudiese emerger en su totalidad.

Como ya se les había hecho costumbre, Levi le entregó a su novio el recipiente que correspondía a su almuerzo, pero también le dio una de las cajas de la pastelería, que contenía un enorme trozo de pastel de caramelo y nuez. Erwin le miró sin comprender al recibirlo, ya que el más bajo se había ocupado de mantenerlo bajo una estricta dieta, y únicamente le dejaba romperla un poco durante los fines de semana, y apenas era un miércoles.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Levi? — Le interrogó el rubio, sin llegar a rechazar el postre que se veía más que exquisito.

— No es nada, simplemente se me antojó verte feliz el día de hoy. — Mentía, el único objetivo de Levi era que su pareja estuviese del mejor humor posible para poderle dar la noticia de la seria decisión que había tomado.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Soy feliz Levi! Gracias a ti siempre lo soy. —El rubio le sonrió hermosamente, y Levi fue capaz de devolver aquel gesto. Se dedicaron entonces a comer su almuerzo, Levi intentó por todos los medios sacarle tema de conversación a Erwin, sobre cosas que le interesaban, de manera que el rubio se la pasó muy bien y se encontraba de un excelente humor. Y el delicioso pastel fue perfecto para cerrar con broche de oro. El rubio no podía evitar sonreír e incluso dejar salir algunos leves gemidos ante tal placentero sabor, se notaba que Levi se había esmerado en hornear ese pastel.

— Tomaré libre el próximo feriado junto al fin de semana, regresaré a la casa de Kenny.

— ¡Oh! Entiendo… — Para ese momento, ya Erwin se encontraba pasando su dedo por el fondo de la caja, para recoger los residuos de caramelo y poder saborearlos también. — No me gusta la idea de no verte durante tres días, pero entiendo que es tu familia. ¡Te estaré esperando! — En ese momento, Levi se levantó y se acercó a él, tomó el regordete rostro entre sus manos y le miró con dulzura, para luego de una manera muy sensual, limpiar la comisura de la boca de Erwin dándole un lengüetazo. El rubio no podía creer lo que su novio había hecho, su rostro se tiñó inmediatamente de un rojo intenso, pero no podía decir que le desagradaba. Simplemente no pudo resistirse, dejó de lado la caja que tenía en sus manos, para acercar a Levi hacia sí y poder besarlo con propiedad. Un beso largo y profundo, el joven de cabello negro podía sentir la dulzura del postre que su novio había recién comido, pero mucho más, la dulzura que le transmitía con ese beso. En ese momento, Levi pensó que valdría la pena. Si Kenny no aprobaba el que fuese homosexual, si el hombre terminaba odiándolo y echándolo de su casa, valdría la pena ya que tenía a Erwin, y él era todo lo que necesitaba en su vida.

— Le voy a confesar sobre lo nuestro, Erwin. — Le soltó directamente, en cuanto se hubieron separado del beso. El rubio no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Miró a Levi con sus ojos muy abiertos, pero sin llegar a decir nada, como esperando que en cualquier momento el joven le dijera que estaba bromeando, pero eso no ocurrió.

— Levi, ¿estás seguro? Es algo… un poco fuerte, ¿no lo crees?

— Lo es, pero no quiero seguir mintiéndole al viejo. Al menos podré dormir tranquilo, sabiendo que no tengo nada que ocultar.

— Pero Levi…

— Vale la pena, Erwin. — Levi le interrumpió. — Si es por ti, vale la pena. Te dije que no te vas a deshacer de mí fácilmente ¿no es cierto? Y si tengo pensado continuar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida, tengo que asegurarme de que no haya ningún obstáculo. Si al viejo no le gusta, es su problema, no el mío; pero cumpliré con mi deber.

Erwin le miró nuevamente, con una mezcla entre asombro y halago, ¿tanto así lo amaba Levi? Tanto, al punto que arriesgaría la relación que tenía con su único pariente vivo, sólo por el hecho de querer estar con él. El pensar todo aquello, hizo que Erwin tomara una difícil decisión, pero era lo menos que podía hacer ante el gesto de su amado.

— ¡Llévame contigo!

— ¿Qué?

— Quiero ir contigo, preséntame ante tu tío. Si algo malo pasa, estaré a tu lado. — Erwin recordó lo que Nanaba le había relatado meses atrás. Él jamás permitiría que Levi pasara por lo que su amigo tuvo que pasar en su juventud. Él no sería como la pareja de Nanaba en ese entonces, no abandonaría a Levi, estaría junto a él, y sostendría su mano con firmeza, le consolaría y le ayudaría, si algo malo llegaba a pasar.

— ¿Estás seguro? Kenny no es un tipo muy amigable que digamos, es capaz de insultarte… de insultarnos. —Se corrigió a él mismo. — Lo creo muy capaz de reaccionar mal a decir verdad.

— No me importa, no dejaré que pases por eso tú solo. — Declaró el rubio con semblante serio y total convicción. Allí estaba nuevamente ese Erwin que cautivaba tanto al más bajo, y al cual no podía decirle que no.

— Gracias, Erwin. —Fue lo único que pudo decir, para luego sonreírle levemente. A lo que el rubio no hizo más que halarlo una vez más para besarlo fugazmente, pero dejando sus rostros muy cerca, juntando frente con frente.

— Haremos esto juntos Levi.

* * *

 

Erwin se sintió bastante mal de mentirle a su padre una vez más, pero no podía ser tan valiente como Levi. Así que le dijo que iría a pasar el fin de semana largo en casa de Mike para ayudarle a estudiar. Como el señor Smith ya sabía que su hijo actuaba como tutor para su amigo, no le pareció algo extraño y no le cuestionó nada. El rubio preparó ropa limpia y todo lo que necesitaría para su estadía de tres días en casa de "su suegro", quien aún no tenía la menor idea de que lo era. Todo aquello le aterraba, según lo que Levi le había contado, Kenny Ackerman era un hombre rudo y frío, quien al igual que su sobrino, no tenía pelos en la lengua para decir las cosas directamente y de la manera más ofensiva posible.

Al regordete rubio le temblaban las rodillas de solo imaginarse, que Kenny pudiese hacer lo mismo que los padres de Nanaba. Pero fuese como fuese, si Levi estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso, solo por él, lo mínimo que podía hacer sería apoyarlo. Jamás se arrepentiría de aquello, aunque él mismo no poseía el suficiente valor para imitarlo, y presentarlo ante su propio padre como la persona que había elegido para amar.

Finalmente, la pareja se puso en camino, Erwin jamás había viajado a esa parte de la ciudad, los barrios bajos eran peligrosos y nunca había tenido la necesidad de ir por esos rumbos. Por lo que, mientras más se adentraba el autobús en aquel territorio desconocido, más nervioso se iba poniendo, lo cual Levi pudo notar debido a su evidente actitud.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto Erwin? Siempre puedes tomar el autobús de vuelta si es que no quieres enfrentar a Kenny. — Le dijo Levi al ver cómo comenzaba a sudar y sus manos temblaban levemente.

— ¡No! No es eso Levi, sea lo que sea que pase, lo resistiré. Lo que pasa es que jamás había venido por estos barrios y creo que me siento un poco inseguro. — Confesó avergonzado.

— Con que era eso. Los de las grandes ciudades, son todos iguales. ¡Bien! No tienes de qué preocuparte, soy bien conocido en este sector y nadie se atrevería a atacarme, ni a mí ni a nadie quien me acompañe. — Con una sonrisa confiada, Levi posó su mano sobre la del rubio que descansaba sobre su pierna. —¡Yo te protegeré!

A Erwin aquello le alivió bastante, aunque también pensó en que era realmente patético. Le llevaba bastante altura a Levi y ni qué decir de su contextura física, y aun así Levi debía protegerlo. Pero tampoco pudo evitar sentirse muy bien, toda su vida había tenido que enfrentarse él solo al mundo, y tener a alguien de quien depender era bastante agradable. De manera que solo se limitó a apretar con fuerza la mano que se había posado sobre la propia, y a sonreírle abiertamente a su pareja.

Después de unas cinco horas de viaje, arribaron a su destino. Ya adentrados tanto en ese sector, era evidente la pobreza que abundaba en el lugar, la delincuencia acechaba en cada esquina; y con ello Erwin no pudo evitar sentir pena por Levi. El tener que haber crecido en un lugar tan desagradable, debió haber sido muy duro para él, y no daba cabida a duda alguna, del porqué Levi se comportaba tan rudo y tosco la mayoría del tiempo, la única manera de sobrevivir en un lugar así, era volverse frío y duro. Pero eso también, hizo que Erwin tuviese más temor sobre Kenny, si para Levi era una persona difícil, ¿cuánto más no lo sería para él?

Luego de caminar por unos cuantos minutos, Levi se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser una pastelería. Y le indicó a Erwin que debían entrar primero allí. Erwin pensó que Levi quería llevarle algún postre a Kenny para endulzarle antes de soltarle la noticia, así que no opinó nada y entró tras él, pero cuál fue su sorpresa ante lo que pasó apenas hubieron puesto un pie dentro del local.

— ¡Levi, Mi muchacho! — Exclamó un hombre de mediana edad, con claro acento francés, quien se apresuró a abandonar el mostrador para acercarse a Levi y abrazarlo con fuerza, a lo que Levi correspondió ligeramente. — ¡Solo mírate! Estoy seguro de que has crecido. — Mencionó alegremente, separándose del abrazo, pero dejando ambas manos sobre los hombros del joven, mientras le sonreía con amabilidad.

— No digas tonterías Théo. — Para continuar con el asombro, Levi le sonrió ampliamente al hombre. — Vengo por un trozo de tu famoso pastel de chocolate y fresas. — Declaró con una repentina seriedad, a la que el pastelero mayor se le unió. El hombre le indicó que tomara asiento, y así lo hicieron ambos, al cabo de pocos minutos, el hombre regresó con dos trozos de pastel los cuáles les sirvió y se quedó de pie al lado de la mesa, mirando a Levi expectante.

Erwin no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ambos hombres se encontraban tan serios, que nadie se imaginaría que hacía solo unos instantes estaban abrazándose y sonriéndose con cariño. El rubio no movió ni un músculo, mientras observaba cómo Levi tomaba un trozo de pastel con su tenedor, que dicho sea de paso, probablemente era la primera o segunda vez que Erwin veía a Levi comer algún postre. Acto seguido el joven más bajo introdujo el pastel dentro de su boca y se dio tiempo de saborearlo lentamente. Repitió el proceso con un par de bocados más, para luego dejar el tenedor sobre la mesa y mirar al pastelero mayor severamente.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció? — Interrogó el hombre, mientras Erwin pudo claramente ver una gruesa gota de sudor rodar por su frente.

— ¡Excelente como siempre! La calidad no ha bajado en nada, es justo como el primer día en que lo probé. — Exclamó Levi, dejando de lado su seriedad, para sonreír abiertamente.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Aún tengo el toque! — El mayor rio animadamente, para proceder a palmear la espalda de Levi. — Espero que te pases por acá uno de estos días para que me prepares algo tú, ¡estoy ansioso por ver qué tanto has mejorado!

— Sobre eso. — Levi recuperó su estoico semblante. — Théo, él es la persona de la que te había hablado, Erwin Smith. — El joven, que no se había tomado la molestia de presentarlos, y prácticamente actuaba como si no estuviese allí, finalmente se dignó a incluirlo. —Erwin, él es Théodore, mi tutor y maestro, fue él quien me enseñó todo sobre cocinar.

Erwin se levantó torpemente, al haber sido tomado por sorpresa, y con un evidente sonrojo, extendió su mano ofreciéndosela al mayor, y sonriéndole lo más sinceramente que podía. — ¡Un placer, señor!

— ¡El placer es todo mío! — Replicó Théodore amablemente, estrechando con gentileza la mano del alto rubio. — Levi me ha contado mucho sobre ti, muchas gracias por brindarle tu amistad, temía que mi niño estuviese muy sólo allá en la enorme ciudad, pero es un alivio saber que ha logrado hacer amigos como tú.

— Sobre eso… —Antes de que Erwin pudiese contestar algo, Levi interrumpió, con evidente duda en su semblante. — ¿Podemos tomar asiento?

— Claro… — El pastelero mayor no entendía a qué se debía el repentino cambio de su aprendiz, pero hizo a como le indicó, así como Erwin y los tres tomaron asiento. Levi le indicó a su pareja que no se reprimiera y comiera el trozo de pastel que le habían servido, que después de todo a como se lo había relatado muchísimas veces, era su sabor favorito y al cual le guardaba un cariño especial. Y Erwin no se hizo de rogar, rápidamente comenzó a devorar el postre, el cual en su opinión estaba exquisito, pero no se acercaba ni un poco a la calidad de los postres de Levi.

— El tema es Théo, que no vinimos aquí a visitar, sino más bien con un claro objetivo en mente. — Tanto el pastelero, como Erwin miraron a Levi con sorpresa. El rubio con sus redondas mejillas repletas de pastel, y el hombre con preocupación en su mirar, debido a la actitud de su aprendiz. — Erwin y yo estamos saliendo, desde hace varios meses ya. — Terminó confesando seriamente. A lo cual el rubio casi se atraganta, y Levi tuvo que alcanzarle un vaso de agua y palmear con paciencia su espalda, para lograr que pasara lo que estaba comiendo. Por otro lado, Théodore solo les miró en silencio, observando cuidadosamente a Levi.

— Levi. — Comenzó el mayor, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes. Mientras Levi le miró nuevamente muy serio, Erwin tragó grueso, y se puso muy nervioso. Tenía miedo de Kenny, eso era seguro, pero no se imaginaba que también iba a tener que enfrentar al maestro de su novio. — No voy a mentir, esto me ha tomado por sorpresa…

— ¡Si no te gusta mi decisión, es problema tuyo! — El joven ni siquiera dejó que su maestro terminara su frase, e interrumpió, mostrándose totalmente a la defensiva e inclusive, poniéndose de pie mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de Erwin y se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante, de manera protectora. — He amado a Erwin, por varios años ya, y al fin logré poder estar junto a él, no me importa si tú o el viejo no lo aprueban.

— ¡Levi, Levi! — El pastelero también se puso de pie, y con un gesto de sus manos, cambiando su expresión a una más amigable, intentó calmar a su aprendiz. — Pero si no me has dejado decirte nada aún, niño. — El hombre le indicó con otro gesto que tomara asiento y chasqueando su lengua así lo hizo, esta vez cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirando a su maestro a la expectativa de lo que tenía que decir. — Como te iba diciendo, me sorprende, pero no el hecho de que tu pareja sea un hombre, sino el hecho de que puedes llegar a amar.

— ¿Qué? Eres igual que los idiotas de mis amigos. ¿Por qué todos piensan que soy un monstruo frío y sin sentimientos? — Se quejó totalmente malhumorado, no podía creer que todas las personas, que se suponía eran sus amigos y las personas que más lo conocían, se sorprendieran tanto al darse cuenta de que en realidad sí tenía un corazón.

— Lo lamento Levi, pero te confieso que uno de mis miedos era que continuaras tu vida solo, sin nadie a quien amar. Y darme cuenta de que estaba equivocado es un alivio. Levi, hijo, no me importa con quién estés siempre y cuando esa persona te haga feliz. ¿Eres feliz junto a Erwin?

— ¡Mucho! ¡No podría pedir nada más! — Levi no tuvo que pensar ni un segundo antes de contestar. Erwin por su parte, sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a golpetear con fuerza dentro de su pecho, y también un abrasador calor en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo era posible amar tanto a alguien, que con solo esas palabras lograba hacerlo sentir desfallecer?

— Entonces no tengo nada que objetar. ¡Me siento muy orgulloso de ti, hijo! ¡Muchas felicitaciones! — Sonriendo alegremente, el hombre volteó a ver al rubio, quien no había pronunciado palabra en todo el rato. — Erwin, muchas gracias por hacer feliz a Levi, jamás tendré palabras para expresarte lo agradecido que estoy.

— ¡Se equivoca! El único que debe agradecer soy yo, por dejarme estar al lado de Levi, gracias señor.

Ya que la situación se había aclarado, Levi se permitió pedir otros de los mejores postres del pastelero, aprovechando que estaban allí para que Erwin los probara. El rubio se retorcía sobre su propio asiento al saborear tan deliciosos manjares, y entendía a la perfección el por qué Levi era tan bueno preparándolos. Sin embargo, seguía pensando que su novio era mucho mejor, y así se lo hizo saber en un momento en el que Théodore les dejó a solas para atender a otros clientes en la tienda.

Con el estómago completamente repleto y una sonrisa enorme dibujada en su rostro, Erwin se despidió del maestro de Levi, prometiéndole que pasarían otro día a probar otras de sus creaciones. Levi por su parte, tomó la oportunidad para agradecerle una vez más, por aceptarlo tal y como era, y no oponerse a su relación con Erwin.

* * *

 

Caminaron por otro rato durante el cual todo el buen humor del rubio se esfumó, dándole paso a los nervios y la ansiedad nuevamente; Erwin deseaba tener en su poder alguna barra de chocolate o cualquier tipo de dulce. Aunque acababa de comer varios postres, lo único que sabía hacer cuando se sentía así, era comer para calmarse, pero desde que Levi le había obligado a ponerse a dieta, jamás volvió a tener comida a la mano. Así que le tocó resignarse y aguantar todo aquello que sentía. Finalmente llegaron a casa de Kenny, se trataba de una morada bastante humilde, la casa de madera era vieja, de esas que crujen con los vientos fuertes, y que en invierno son tan heladas que se requiere de varias capas de ropa para entrar en calor, aun estando dentro. Pero por un momento, Erwin se permitió sentirse muy cercano a Levi, ya que estaba conociendo una parte importante sobre él, la que estaba ligada a sus orígenes y su pasado del cual aún no sabía todo.

Levi le indicó que entrara y una vez dentro, Erwin dejó salir un suspiro al ver que el famoso Kenny no se encontraba allí.

— ¡Oye! ¡Viejo! ¡Estoy en casa! — Gritó Levi, logrando que Erwin se sobresaltara.

— ¡Maldito enano! ¿Dónde están tus modales? Siempre tienes que entrar gritando… — Se escuchó una voz masculina desde lo que parecía ser la cocina de la casa, cuyo dueño apareció en cuestión de segundos mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. — Oh… ¿por qué no me avisaste que venías acompañado, mocoso? — Le reprendió apenas notar la presencia del rubio.

— ¿Y eso para qué? ¿Te hubieses bañado si hubieses sabido que venía con alguien? — Se burló Levi, mostrando una sonrisa triunfal, a lo cual Erwin no hizo más que acrecentar su asombro. Estaba viendo facetas de Levi ese día, que ni siquiera sabía que existían, y eso le emocionaba bastante. El pastelero por su parte, disfrutaba de hacer enojar a su gruñón tío, y no podía evitar regocijarse al ver cómo su rostro ya se estaba poniendo algo rojo, del enfado que le causaban sus comentarios.

— ¡Enano maleducado! ¿Te quedarás ahí parado como un inútil, o vas a presentarnos?

— Lo siento Erwin, — se dirigió a su pareja, ignorando totalmente adrede a su tío. — este vejestorio cascarrabias es mi tío Kenny. Viejo, te presento a Erwin Smith.

— ¡Un placer! Levi me ha contado sobre ti en varias ocasiones. — Kenny se apresuró a estrechar la mano de Erwin con firmeza. — No sé cómo haces para aguantar a este idiota, pero te agradezco que no hayas dejado que muriera en su soledad y amargura, después de todo no hay mucha gente valiente que se atreva a ser su amigo. — Esta vez fue el turno de Kenny para reír burlonamente, a lo cual Levi solo chasqueó su lengua con molestia. Entre tanto Erwin, pudo notar que en realidad ambos hombres se llevaban muy bien y sobre todo, se tenían mucho cariño, simplemente los Ackerman tenían una peculiar manera de demostrárselo.

— El placer es mío señor. — Replicó Erwin con un tono de voz muy bajo, a lo cual Kenny enarcó una ceja, mientras el rubio se reprendía a sí mismo mentalmente. ¿Cómo era posible que con la primera interacción con él, ya estuviese dándole tan mala impresión?

— ¿Y a qué debemos el honor? Levi jamás había traído a nadie aparte de los atolondrados de Farlan e Isabel.

— Tenemos un negocio pendiente aquí viejo, métete en tus propios asuntos. — Le dijo Levi, a lo que Erwin suspiró con alivio. Al parecer Levi no tenía pensado soltarle la verdad de buenas a primeras. El pastelero se dirigió entonces a la cocina. — Más te vale que tengas algo decente para preparar la cena Kenny, no permitiré que Erwin coma cualquier porquería de las que sueles cocinar, él solo está acostumbrado a la buena comida.

— Y se nota… — Dijo Kenny ignorando totalmente el hecho de que Erwin se encontraba allí.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Gritó Levi desde la cocina, ya que había escuchado perfectamente el comentario de su tío.

— Que no he tenido tiempo de hacer las compras. — El hombre aclaró su garganta, y cambió lo dicho con nada de disimulo.

— No sé cómo es que no te has muerto de hambre. ¡Dame dinero! Iremos inmediatamente a conseguir comida de verdad. — El hombre entonces sacó su billetera y le entregó a Levi una pequeña cantidad, fue esta vez el joven quien enarcó una ceja, a sabiendas que con tan poco dinero no iba a ser capaz de comprar lo suficiente para hacer una cena medianamente decente; máxime que tenía pensado invitar a su mentor a cenar también. — ¡Eres un tacaño! Vamos Erwin…

Los dos jóvenes salieron del hogar de Levi, Erwin que había presenciado todo aquello en silencio, se animó a decirle a su novio lo que estaba pensando.

— ¡Soy pésimo para las primeras impresiones! Tu tío ya me ha de estar odiando.

— ¿Qué? ¡Tonterías! No hagas caso sobre lo que dijo de tu peso, ese viejo es un maleducado y lo hubiese hecho con cualquiera.

— Bueno, no es solo eso. Me dio la impresión de que no le caí muy bien.

— No te lo tomes personal, él es así con la mayoría de gente. — No muy convencido, Erwin decidió que no tenía objeto seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, así que abarcó un tema que le parecía mucho más importante.

— Sobre la cena, por favor deja que yo pague por lo que compraremos.

— ¡De ninguna manera! Eres mi invitado después de todo.

— Levi, por favor. Ambos sabemos que no les sobra el dinero, a ninguno de los dos. Y seamos honestos, podré estar en una dieta, pero sigo necesitando comer al menos el doble que cualquier persona si es que no queremos escuchar a mi estómago rugiendo todo el día. — Admitió con vergüenza. — Déjame hacerlo Levi, es parte de mi manera de apoyarte en esto. Y si queremos preparar a tu tío, más nos vale ponerlo de buen humor.

— Tú ganas… — Levi suspiró resignado. Erwin tenía toda la razón, y con lo poco que le dio Kenny, no iba a ser capaz de comprar lo suficiente para alimentarlos a los tres, en especial a Erwin, y definitivamente no quería dejarlo morir de hambre esos días.

Rápidamente hicieron las compras y volvieron a casa de Kenny. A como lo prometió, Erwin pagó por todo lo que habían adquirido, que era una considerable cantidad de comida. Pero a fin de cuentas, Levi tuvo que admitir que él jamás hubiese podido comprar todo aquello. Al llegar a la casa, se dieron cuenta que el hombre ya se había encargado de llevar sus maletas a la habitación de Levi, así que el pastelero le indicó a su tío que comenzarían a preparar la cena y que también tenía pensado invitar a Théodore. Kenny no objetó nada, ya que quedó sumamente complacido al ver la cantidad de alimento que Levi había adquirido, pensando en que no les haría falta nada esos días; y mucho más porque Levi le devolvió el dinero que le había entregado, indicándole que el rubio había pagado por todo.

Preparar la cena fue una interesante y emocionante, pero tortuosa tarea para Erwin. Por una parte, estaba feliz ya que era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de ver a Levi en acción, "haciendo su magia" en la cocina. Para el rubio era fascinante y a la vez, no podía evitar pensar que así, hasta se asemejaban a una pareja de esposos, aunque se guardó ese pensamiento para sí mismo. Pero por el otro lado, al ver toda esa comida, no pudo evitar que le entrara un hambre voraz, y cada vez que Levi lo sorprendía probando algo, o robando algún ingrediente para engañar al estómago, era reprendido por él.

— Quiero que vengas esta noche a cenar con nosotros, en cuanto cierres la tienda. — Dijo Levi estando al teléfono, mientras se cocinaba la comida. — Sí, se lo diré después de comer… no, no espero que intervengas, pero no sé si esta sea la última vez que podamos volver a cenar juntos en esta casa… Te espero acá, adiós. — Levi se encontraba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su tío, así que decidió que lo mejor sería prepararse en caso de que la situación no fuera positiva. Aquello que Erwin escuchó, solo hizo que se preocupara mucho más, a como él lo veía, Levi consideraba que había una alta probabilidad, de que las cosas salieran mal; y para el rubio solo era motivo de que temiera mucho más.

Al cabo de un rato la cena estuvo lista, Erwin ayudó a poner la mesa y a servir, ante la inquisitiva mirada de Kenny, quien le hacía ponerse nervioso, al quedársele viendo tan fijamente y con un duro semblante. Théodore se hizo presente justo a tiempo, ya que Kenny debió romper el contacto visual que tenía con el rubio para ir a abrirle la puerta. Erwin suspiró con alivio, ya que no tenía idea del porqué el tío de Levi lo miraba de esa manera, y comenzó a pensar que el hombre sospechaba algo sobre su relación.

— ¿Crees que tu tío sospeche de nosotros? Me estaba mirando muy seriamente. — Aprovechó que Kenny se encontraba saludando al pastelero mayor, para abordar el tema con su pareja.

— El viejo es así con todos, la primera vez que Isabel vino, la hizo llorar. — Levi soltó una leve risa, al recordar aquel evento de su niñez. Era cierto, su tío era muy desconfiado con las personas, y hasta que no demostraran ser dignas de su confianza, por lo general no les daba el beneficio de la duda. Sin embargo, no era un mal hombre, simplemente estaba acostumbrado a comportarse de esa manera y tener precauciones; después de toda una vida de habitar en esa parte de la ciudad.

Ambos mayores ingresaron al comedor (que también era la diminuta sala) y tomaron asiento a la mesa, la cual era de cuatro lugares, así que estaban justos. Luego de terminar de servirles, Levi y Erwin se sentaron también y comenzaron a comer. La conversación más que todo era liderada por Théodore, quien era alegre y extrovertido, Kenny al igual que su sobrino era de pocas palabras y opinaba poco. Y Erwin por su parte, se encontraba demasiado nervioso como para involucrarse activamente, hasta que al pastelero mayor se le ocurrió interrogarlo acerca de su vida.

Erwin les contó sobre su padre y sobre la carrera que estaba cursando en la universidad, además de su trabajo en la biblioteca. El rubio intentaba convencerse de lo contrario, pero podía jurar que Kenny le hacía cara de asco cada vez que hablaba. Trató de pensar que era sólo su imaginación, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera igualmente nervioso, al punto de que derramaba comida de su cubierto cuando se la estaba llevando a la boca, o que de la ansiedad comenzara a comer demasiado rápido, logrando acabar su ración cuando los demás apenas iban por la mitad.

— ¿Quieres un poco más Erwin? Aún queda mucho. — Le ofreció Levi al ver su plato vacío. Erwin quiso negarse, después de todo no quería quedar como un glotón frente a Kenny, pero la comida estaba deliciosa y no creía poder resistir hasta que todos acabaran sin hacer nada, solo mirando a su plato vacío, por lo que terminó aceptando. Levi le sirvió una cantidad igual que la anterior, y el rubio nuevamente, notó una mirada reprobatoria por parte del tío de Levi. Pero luego pensó que el hombre no debería tener ningún problema con las personas obesas, después de todo, Théodore era bastante grueso, no tanto como él mismo, pero era un hombre gordo después de todo. Y si Kenny no tenía problemas con el pastelero, ¿por qué habría de tenerlos con él debido a eso? Así que se dispuso a comer su segunda cena, tratando de ignorar esas miradas.

Los halagos a la comida de Levi abundaron, tanto por parte de su tío como de su mentor, a los hombres siempre les gustaba que el joven les demostrara su progreso en la cocina, cada vez que los visitaba. Y siempre terminaban sorprendiéndose, parecía que Levi jamás iba a parar de mejorar. El pastelero menor, les platicó él mismo sobre cómo le iba yendo en la universidad y en la pastelería de Shadis. Al final fue una velada amena para todos, incluido Kenny quien al terminar ya se le notaba de un excelente humor. Aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, quería a Levi y le causaba mucho orgullo y satisfacción escuchar que le estaba yendo de maravilla en su vida.

—Lo único que falta, ¡es que traigas una mujer a casa enano! Ya va siendo hora ¿no crees? — Soltó Kenny alegremente. A lo cual el resto de presentes se quedaron helados. Por suerte ya habían terminado de comer, porque de lo contrario alguno de los tres hubiese terminado atragantándose. Levi se puso más serio de lo acostumbrado, y tragó grueso, la hora de la verdad había llegado.

— A decir verdad, de eso era de lo que quería comentarte. No vine aquí simplemente a visitar.

— ¿En serio? ¡No me digas que al fin te hiciste hombre! — Comentó el hombre jocosamente, aunque notó que el ambiente se había tornado bastante sombrío, a pesar de haber según él, traído a colación un tema alegre del cual hablar. Por su parte Erwin ya no sabía ni qué hacer, podía sentir el calor subir a su rostro, y compartía fugaces miradas con Théodore, a quien también se le notaba sumamente incómodo.

— La razón por la que traje a Erwin aquí, fue para decirte que él y yo hemos estado saliendo por algunos meses ya. — Dijo directamente, y disimulando a la perfección los nervios que también le carcomían. — Erwin es mi pareja, Kenny.

El hombre abrió sus ojos de par en par, y su boca se abrió levemente. Observó al rubio, cuyo rostro no podía estar más rojo, luego al pastelero mayor, que mantenía su cabeza baja mirando hacia su propio regazo, y por último volvió a mirar a Levi; como esperando que en cualquier momento le dijese que le estaba tomando el pelo y que era un viejo estúpido por habérselo creído. Mas eso no pasó, y al contrario, su sobrino le observaba con gran determinación reflejada en sus ojos grises.

— ¿Es en serio Levi? ¡No me quieras ver la cara de imbécil!

— ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! He amado a Erwin durante muchos años, desde que me mudé a Sina, y finalmente él ha aceptado mis sentimientos, así que cumplo con decírtelo.

— Théodore, será mejor que te vayas, tengo que hablar en privado con mi sobrino. — Al escuchar esas palabras, el pastelero no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su aprendiz y por el pobre Erwin. Conocía a Kenny y lo creía capaz de echarlos en ese mismo instante a patadas de su casa. El ambiente estaba tenso, el hombre alcanzó a dedicarle a la pareja una última mirada de ánimo antes de abandonar el lugar, muy preocupado.

— Erwin, ve a mi habitación, es esa puerta que ves al fondo, espérame allí mientras hablo con mi tío. — Le indicó Levi, señalándole el camino, sin dejar de romper contacto visual con Kenny quien lo miraba con evidente molestia.

El rubio hizo a cómo se le ordenó, estaba tan nervioso que de camino tropezó de la nada y por poco no terminó tirado en el piso, se apresuró a todo lo que la llenura de haber comido doblemente le permitía, y se encerró en la habitación de Levi. Una vez allí, se sentó rápidamente sobre la cama, acariciando su estómago con ansiedad. Observó a su alrededor, y pudo ver que sobre las paredes habían pegados algunos recortes de periódicos y revistas, todos se trataban sobre recetas o artículos relacionados al mundo culinario. También había algunos afiches de bandas, Erwin no sabía mucho sobre los gustos musicales de Levi, pero por su manera de vestir, que era casi siempre negro o colores oscuros, suponía que le gustaba la música rock, o inclusive el heavy metal, y había supuesto bien.

Una improvisada repisa, hecha con una tabla de madera roída, clavada sobre la pared, albergaba una pequeña cantidad de libros. Erwin se puso de pie para curiosear, y los revisó rápidamente. Todos se veían muy dañados y por lo que pudo ver, eran ediciones muy antiguas, pero todos se trataban también sobre cocina y repostería. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente ante ese nuevo descubrimiento, en ese momento se sintió más cerca de Levi que nunca, pero la sonrisa no le duró demasiado, ya que inmediatamente se comenzaron a escuchar las voces de Levi y Kenny, discutiendo. Como la casa era muy pequeña, se podía escuchar perfectamente todo lo que decían.

— ¿Qué mierda significa esto Levi? Te vas a la ciudad y me traes… ¡eso!

— ¡Cierra la puta boca Kenny! No permitiré que lo insultes de esa manera. Erwin es una persona, es la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida, no es un "eso".

— ¡Como sea! No me esperaba eso de ti Levi, realmente no me lo esperaba.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿Qué si soy homosexual? ¿En qué te perjudica? ¿Acaso soy una persona diferente solo por eso? ¡Jamás pensé que fueras tan estúpido!

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que todo esto es porque terminaste siendo un maricón? — Kenny dejó salir una risa sarcástica. — No me puede importar menos a quien le pongas tu culo Levi, si quieres andar jugando a las espadas en lugar de a la abeja y a la flor, es tu problema.

Levi no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, si a Kenny no le importaba que su pareja fuese un hombre, ¿a qué se refería? — ¿De qué demonios estás hablando entonces? ¡Escupe de una vez lo que estás pensando! Porque no entiendo nada.

— ¡Estoy hablando del orgullo Ackerman! — Ante la confusa mirada de su sobrino, Kenny procedió a explicar. —Ese tipo, es débil. Es un manojo de nervios y no tiene auto control. Hay que ver lo gordo que está y aun así se da el lujo de comer dos cenas. Probablemente se la pasa lloriqueando todo el tiempo como una nenita. ¡Un Ackerman jamás estaría con una persona tan frágil y patética! Estoy seguro que no podría defenderse a sí mismo en una situación de peligro, y te tocaría a ti hacerlo. Me has decepcionado mucho con esa elección Levi.

— ¡Y una mierda! no lo conoces Kenny, si supieras cómo es realmente, estoy seguro que no armarías tanto drama. — Levi realmente no podía creer que Kenny le diera una razón tan absurda. Pero según lo que su tío siempre le había contado, para su familia siempre había sido importante la fortaleza física y mental, no por nada el hombre era un excelente peleador, y así se lo había enseñado a él también.

— No tengo que conocerlo, es algo que está a la vista. Probablemente el tipo solo está contigo por conveniencia. Estoy seguro de que solo busca que lo atiborres de comida y lo cuides de los maleantes. — Con esa seria acusación, Levi no resistió más y golpeó fuertemente a la pared.

— ¡Retira eso! ¡No voy a permitir que sigas inventando tantas estupideces! Nada de lo que dices es cierto, y aunque no te guste no pienso alejarme de él. Me tomó mucho tiempo lograr que me amara, y no voy a tirar todo eso a la basura solo por los caprichos de un viejo demente. — Prácticamente le gritó, inundado en ira. — No te preocupes, nos iremos mañana y no tendrás que soportar a "alguien tan débil" cerca de ti. Espero que al menos tengas la suficiente buena voluntad para permitirme quedarme en mi propia casa por última vez, y si no es así iré a pedirle asilo a Théo, no necesito de ti.

Kenny le miró muy sorprendido, desde que Theódore logró que Levi enderezara su camino, siempre había sido obediente con él, y en años jamás lo había desafiado. Estaba estupefacto al ver cómo su sobrino defendía a capa y espada al tipo gordo y cobarde al que se había atrevido a traer a su casa.

— Haz lo que quieras. ¡Me has decepcionado! — El hombre no dio lugar a réplica alguna y se dirigió a su propia habitación para encerrarse allí.

Levi no se recuperaba de su ira, se esperaba que Kenny lo rechazara por ser homosexual, eso hubiera sido más comprensible que montarle semejante escándalo sólo porque no le gustaba que su pareja fuese un tipo amable y un poco pasado de peso.

El joven comenzó a levantar los platos sucios, llevándolos al fregadero mientras se preguntaba, por qué hasta su tío se tenía que meter con Erwin por su gordura y su manera pasiva de ser. Para Levi, Erwin era perfecto así como era, físicamente le parecía atractivo y su personalidad era más que cautivadora. ¿Cómo era que nadie más pudiese ver eso? Y le dolía, que su única familia despreciase de esa manera al hombre que había amado por tanto tiempo. Levi pensaba que su tío era una persona racional e inteligente, pero toda esa percepción se fue al suelo en ese momento.

Minutos después, Erwin se apareció en la cocina, traía en sus manos el resto de platos que habían quedado sobre la mesa y los colocó en el fregadero. Levi lo volteó a ver sólo para encontrarse uno de los rostros más afligidos que le había visto a Erwin en toda su vida, semejante solo a la vez en la que aquella mujer le había insultado en su pastelería y el rubio había terminado en un restaurante comiendo hasta casi vomitar.

— ¿Escuchaste todo?

— Sí, cada palabra. — Replicó el rubio, con lágrimas amenazando con salir.

— Lo lamento Erwin, jamás pensé que esto pasaría. Pero sabes que nada de lo que dijo ese maldito viejo es cierto.

— Tiene razón Levi, seamos honestos, él tiene mucha razón. — Levi se quedó estupefacto al escuchar eso, allí iba de nuevo Erwin a darle la razón a alguien quien lo había insultado. La situación se volvía recurrente y Levi no estaba seguro de poder soportar escuchar eso una vez más sin terminar propinándole una paliza a su pareja. — Siempre estoy nervioso, no tengo control al comer, no puedo defenderme solo; inclusive viniendo aquí viste que estaba temeroso, y me alivié de que me dijeras que me protegerías. Levi, tu tío tiene razón sobre mí. — Levi ya iba a refutarle todo aquello, pero el rubio posó su mano sobre su hombro, evitando que hablara. — Pero no tiene razón sobre mis intenciones al estar contigo. Estoy contigo porque te amo Levi, y no quiero perderte.

— Erwin…

— Y quiero que seas feliz, sé que el haberle confesado a tu tío sobre lo nuestro, te ha hecho mucho daño, así que quiero remediarlo. ¡Enséñame a ser fuerte como tú! — Cambiando totalmente aquel afligido semblante, por uno que demostraba una gran determinación, Erwin fue capaz de sonreírle abiertamente a su pareja.

— ¿A qué te refieres, rubio?

— Enséñame a pelear. Sabemos que será difícil con este cuerpo, pero al menos lo básico, para saber defenderme solo, así tu tío no podrá decir que tienes que protegerme. Tal vez aun me falta mucho con la parte de la comida, pero esto es algo en lo que puedes ayudarme. Inclusive le podemos decir a Kenny que se nos una. ¡Apuesto a que si le demostramos iniciativa, no se negará!

Levi lo pensó por un instante, la idea no le parecía tan descabellada. Si a Kenny le preocupaba que Erwin fuese débil, la mejor manera de solucionarlo era demostrarle que era todo lo contrario. Y el rubio podía estar muy gordo, pero su altura era privilegiada y de seguro tenía bastante fuerza física. Además, si le decía a Kenny que le ayudara él mismo a entrenar, al menos por un par de días, le demostrarían que Erwin al menos tenía intenciones serias.

— De acuerdo, mañana se lo propondremos. Con suerte y despierta de mejor humor, aunque estoy seguro de que en este momento ha de estar masticándose la almohada de la rabia. — Levi se permitió reír. Erwin había logrado que se calmara e inclusive que su humor mejorara al punto de poder hacer bromas, y con ello, no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido de tenerlo a su lado.

* * *

 

La pareja se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación de Levi, el pastelero le dijo que dormiría en el sofá para que él pudiese utilizar la cama, pero Erwin le insistió en que no dejaría que durmiese allí. Se encontraban en la discusión, cuando el rubio decidió proponer algo distinto:

— Veo que la cama es pequeña, pero si nos acomodamos bien, puede que ambos podamos dormir juntos. — El rubio no creía lo que acababa de decir, y se le notaba la vergüenza, mientras que Levi quedó como petrificado.

— ¿Es en serio Erwin? Si dormimos juntos, por fuerza nuestros cuerpos se tocarán, y mucho.

— Estoy seguro…

Levi pensaba que estaba soñando, o que Erwin le estaba jugando una broma, pero pudo confirmar que no era así, y se sintió sumamente emocionado, tanto que no pudo ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción. El rubio fue al baño a cambiarse para dormir, tratando de no arrepentirse de su propuesta, mientras que Levi se cambió en su habitación. Se colocó una sencilla camiseta sin mangas, y permaneció únicamente en boxers. Por su parte Erwin, se colocó una camisa holgada y pantalones de pijama. Esta vez fue el rubio el que quedó paralizado al ver a su pareja en ropa interior, y con una prenda superior tan ligera. En conjunto el atuendo dejaba ver lo trabajado de su cuerpo: abdominales definidos, brazos fuertes, piernas musculosas, trasero firme y un bulto de considerable tamaño ubicado entre sus piernas.

— ¿Listo? — Interrogó Levi, levantando la cobija y palmeando sobre la cama, invitándolo a entrar.

Erwin apagó la luz y quedaron en total oscuridad, para su suerte, ya que el sonrojo no hacía más que aumentar sobre su rostro, aunque no podía hacer nada para que Levi no notara el acelerado ritmo de su corazón. El rubio se metió a la cama, la cual resultó ser más pequeña de lo que había calculado, con él ocupándola toda, si acaso quedaba espacio para Levi, y debían estar totalmente pegados. A lo que Erwin únicamente acató a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, mientras su novio se metía junto a él bajo la cobija, acercándose cada vez más, llevando una de sus manos sobre su vergonzoso y voluminoso estómago; el cual estaba más hinchado que de costumbre al haber cenado tanto.

Pero para Levi, todo era como un sueño hecho realidad. Tuvo que abrirse paso empujando el suave cuerpo de Erwin para poder entrar por completo a la cama, y eso le permitió finalmente sentir todo su volumen contra su propia anatomía. Aunque la ropa de Erwin los separaba, tan solo sentirse abrazado a ese enorme, blando y cálido cuerpo, era un éxtasis para él. Pero al final, estaba un poco incómodo.

— ¿Crees que puedas voltearte? Si dormimos de lado estaremos más cómodos. — Le solicitó en un susurro.

— Seguro… — El rubio procedió a voltearse, logrando que el volumen completo de su estómago quedara frente a Levi. El pastelero entonces se acercó nuevamente, pasando su brazo sobre el, llegando a tomar uno de los rollos de sus lados, y no solo eso, sino que también se aventuró a meter su pierna entre las gruesas piernas de Erwin.

— De este modo no correré peligro de caer de la cama. — Se excusó mientras apretaba aquellas carnes a su antojo, y acercaba su rostro al pecho de Erwin, donde los suaves pechos le recibieron.

Erwin deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara, ahí estaba Levi regocijándose en su grasa, y él no podía sentirse más avergonzado e incómodo. Pero al cabo de un rato en aquella tensión, tuvo que admitir que se sentía bien. Aquel fibroso abdomen en contraste con el enorme bulto que era el propio, aquella delicada mano que apretaba y acariciaba con cariño sus rollos, y la acompasada respiración calentando su pecho. Entonces, sorpresivamente para Levi, el rubio se animó a pasar uno de sus brazos bajo su cabeza, sirviéndole perfectamente de almohada, (una muy cómoda y cálida) y el otro sobre su pequeño cuerpo, abrazándolo. Por último, Erwin dirigió sus labios a la cabeza de su amado, para depositar un tierno beso.

Con aquel gesto, y teniéndolo tan cerca, en una situación tan íntima, Levi no logró soportarlo más. Levantó su rostro, hasta alcanzar los labios de Erwin, atrapándolos en un fogoso y desesperado beso, el cual el rubio no rechazó, y muy al contrario, correspondió con la misma intensidad, entendiendo que realmente lo necesitaba. Continuaron así por un rato, en el cual Levi terminó sentándose sobre la cama, y Erwin volteándose boca arriba de nuevo. De manera que les era mucho más cómodo. Levi tomando ambas redondas mejillas con sus manos, y Erwin paseando las suyas por los costados de su pareja.

Entonces, otro arrebato inesperado para Levi ocurrió. Erwin tomó sus manos, y las bajó hasta posicionarlas sobre su barriga. — Tócame Levi, tócame de la manera en la que tú quieres. —Le susurró seductoramente. En ese momento, fue Levi el que agradeció estar a oscuras, porque estaba seguro de que su rostro se había teñido de rojo, podía sentirlo muy caliente, y aunque no veía nada, abrió sus ojos a su máxima capacidad.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto Erwin?

— ¡Hazlo! Quiero sentirte también. — La verdad era que Erwin, mientras estaba en la habitación de Levi escuchando la discusión con su tío, al escuchar cómo Levi le defendió y se mantuvo firme con respecto a su relación; recapacitó y pensó que no era justo dejar a su pareja esperarlo por siempre, solo porque a él le daba vergüenza que tocara toda su gordura. Dejarlo hacer lo que tanto ansiaba, era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerle, sacrificar su relación con su única familia, solo por él. Pero Erwin no había planeado, que la oportunidad se diera tan rápido. Sin embargo, aprovechó el furor del momento para tomar valor y hacerle la propuesta a Levi.

El pastelero no se hizo de rogar, rápidamente comenzó a acariciar la redonda superficie, y aventuró sus manos a los lados una vez más, apretando los gruesos rollos superiores, y luego los inferiores. Para luego volver al estómago una vez más, pero esta vez colando sus manos debajo de la camisa. Erwin dejó salir un bufido, pero no dijo nada más, el temor a ser rechazado por Levi, ahora que lo estaba palpando de ese modo, regresó. Pero también se había prometido no volver a decepcionarlo, y se propuso a resistir la vergüenza y la inseguridad.

Levi acarició la suave piel, que era sumamente agradable al tacto. Preguntándose cómo era que Erwin se avergonzaba, si para él aquella piel era sedosa y la superficie tan suave que se le asemejó a la masa de un pan. Entonces ante ese pensamiento, se le antojó "amasarlo" y así lo hizo, con sus expertas manos de pastelero, jugueteó con aquella barriga, y sus rollos. Sorpresivamente para Erwin, aquel toque era tan exquisito, que logró olvidarse de todo pensamiento negativo rápidamente, para dejarle paso a aquella nueva sensación tan placentera. Debía admitir que aunque no tenía experiencia, y no podía comparar, Levi parecía todo un maestro en la materia, ya que lo hacía sentir extremadamente bien, solo con tocarlo y acariciarlo.

Levi entonces, se apresuró a levantar la camisa de Erwin, a la altura de su cuello, dejando al descubierto sus redondos senos. Mas cuando Levi posó sus manos sobre ellos, Erwin se sobresaltó e intentó evitarlo.

— Levi… perdóname.

— ¿Qué pasa Erwin? No comprendo.

— Es que… tengo senos, a pesar de ser hombre. Grandes senos… — Confesó totalmente avergonzado y culpándose por haber arruinado tan buen momento, una vez más, a pesar de haberse jurado que no lo volvería a hacer.

— ¿Y eso qué? Soy un hombre Erwin, se supone que tienen que gustarme los senos. — Levi volvió a hacer el intento, y esta vez logró poner sus manos sobre cada uno de aquellos apetecibles atributos — y en mi opinión, los tuyos se ven mucho mejores que los de muchas mujeres. ¿Me dejarás comprobarlo? — Preguntó con evidente lujuria y coquetería en su tono de voz.

Erwin no se atrevió a hablar, se limitó a posar las propias manos sobre las de Levi, ayudándole a apretar un poco, y luego las retiró. Dándole a entender a su pareja que podía proseguir. Una vez más, Levi no tardó en ponerse a la tarea. Apretó con fuerza aquellos suculentos senos, sensación que le pareció magnífica, y continuó jugueteando con ellos, delineando los pezones que se habían erecto con las yemas de sus dedos. Un par de minutos más, y Erwin había comenzado a disfrutar de aquel espléndido contacto y aquellas hasta ahora desconocidas sensaciones. Sus manos se aventuraron a moverse por su propio cuerpo, comenzando a tocarse él mismo, mientras Levi se encargaba de su pecho.

Entonces, al pastelero se le antojó demasiado probar esos deliciosos pechos y así lo hizo. Con su boca atrapó uno de ellos, maravillándose en que su tamaño era tal que toda su boca no alcanzaba para abarcarlo por completo, y comenzó a lamer alrededor del pezón, mientras su otra mano se encargaba de continuar las atenciones en el pecho restante. Erwin dejó salir varios jadeos de placer, aquello era tan nuevo y tan vergonzoso, pero ya su pena no podía competir contra lo bien que se sentía. La cálida y húmeda boca de Levi, succionaba su pecho y lamía su pezón. Y él únicamente deseaba seguir tocando su propio cuerpo, apretando con regocijo los rollos que siempre le habían parecido asquerosos, pero que ahora se sentían agradables, acariciando sus voluminosas caderas, las cuales siempre había odiado, pero que en ese momento le parecieron sensuales.

Levi decidió cambiar de seno, y mientras se ocupaba de lamer y succionar el segundo, su mano libre se dirigió a la parte baja, posándose sobre una de las manos de Erwin que acariciaba su ancha cadera, acompañándolo en el movimiento. El pastelero no podía creer lo exquisito de aquel cuerpo, cada lugar que acariciaba era blando; su piel era tersa en algunas partes, y en otras podía palpar las marcadas estrías pero aun así, se sentían bien. Levi las podía recordar desde la vez que lo había visto con el torso al desnudo, meses atrás y en ese entonces no le parecieron desagradables. Ahora que las tocaba, era una textura interesante, pero nada repulsiva.

— Si no paramos ahora, terminaré devorándote Erwin. — Susurró Levi, quien desde hacía rato había sentido su miembro despertar, pero jamás se atrevería a tomar la virginidad de Erwin en casa de su tío, además no estaba preparado para ello; pero debía parar antes de que el asunto se tornara más serio.

— Creo que eso no me molestaría, sería bueno que fuese otro el que terminara devorando algo para variar. — Contestó el rubio, a lo que ambos se permitieron reír por lo bajo, de modo que Kenny no los escuchase. Levi se acercó a los labios de su amado una vez más, y se besaron con pasión, hasta que sus pulmones rogaron por oxígeno. Para finalmente volver a la posición inicial y disponerse a dormir.

— Descansa Erwin, te amo.

— También te amo, Levi. — El rubio besó su cabeza una vez más, y lo acunó en su pecho, logrando quedarse dormidos en poco tiempo. Jamás en su vida, ninguno de los dos había tenido un descanso tan placentero como el que tuvieron esa noche.

Continuará….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Al fin me digné a ponerle nombre al pastelero, escogí Théodore en primer lugar porque quería un nombre francés y ese me salió en el generador random :v pero de entre todos los que me salieron, ese me pareció perfecto como una especie de homenaje. ¿A quién se preguntarán? Pues a una escritora de Deviantart quien fue algo así como mi modelo para escribir un fic de esta temática. En mi página de Facebook creo que compartí algo sobre ella. El tema es que hace como 5 años, tal vez más, gracias a sus escritos descubrí esta temática del amor sin prejuicios, saliéndose del cliché, y siendo más realista. En uno de sus fics, el personaje gordito se llama Theodore. Sinceramente no lo recordaba, lo leí hace muchos años, pero cuando vi el nombre, vino a mi mente, y supe que era el nombre perfecto para él. No me gusta inventar OCs, pero tenía que hacerlo y creo que le he tomado cariño al personaje, además gracias a él fue que la vida de Levi mejoró y logró conocer a Erwincito
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado, la verdad disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo y era uno de los que esperaba ansiosamente por escribir desde que comencé el fic :D
> 
> Nuevamente gracias a todas por pasarse a leer, y mucho más a las que no son sin vergüenzas y sí comentan.
> 
> Por cierto, estoy muy feliz porque hay dos personitas que ya me han hecho varios dibujos de mis fics y eso me hace inmensamente dichosa, pasen a mi página de Facebook Izuspp para que los puedan ver y de paso para que vean las páginas de dibujantes de ellas también :D
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


	14. Sorpresas de Verano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traigo una actualización más o menos rápida, muchas gracias a quienes siguen acompañándome. A pesar de que el fic va como por la mitad, ya mucha gente ha dejado de leerlo, así que aprecio a quienes continúan aquí.
> 
> Por otro lado, disculpen la baja calidad, por razones que explico al final, tuve que apresurarme con la actualización.

**Capítulo 14:**

**Sorpresas de Verano**

Al día siguiente, Levi despertó de muy buen humor. Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos, fue la imagen del hombre al que amaba, durmiendo aun plácidamente. El pastelero se permitió disfrutar de aquella apacible visión por largo rato, hasta que Erwin perezosamente comenzó a despertar. Los azules ojos se encontraron con el dulce mirar plata que le admiraba, causando un sonrojo instantáneo en sus redondas mejillas.

— Buenos días, Erwin.

— Bu… buen día, Levi. — Erwin comenzó a sentirse realmente incómodo. Aún se encontraba abrazando a su novio, a como se habían ido a dormir. Y Levi parecía no querer soltarlo tampoco.

— Quédate aquí, iré a ver si el ogro ya despertó. Con suerte y ahora se pueda hablar civilizadamente con él. — Erwin deshizo el abrazo sobre el pequeño cuerpo de su pareja, y este a su vez, soltó el enorme cuerpo del rubio, sintiendo un leve vacío, al levantarse y alejarse de él. Si por Levi fuese, viviría abrazado a aquel suave y hermoso cuerpo por siempre. Pero debía ir a ver si podía salvar las cosas con Kenny.

Sigilosamente, el pastelero abrió la puerta de su habitación, y salió bostezando y estirándose mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de su tío. Para su sorpresa, la puerta estaba abierta y al asomarse, se dio cuenta de que el hombre no se encontraba. Rápidamente registró el resto de la casa, e incluso miró por la ventana hacia afuera, pero no había rastros de él.

— ¿Y bien? — Interrogó el rubio muy ansioso, una vez Levi regresó a la habitación.

— No lo sé, al parecer Kenny salió a algún lado. No tengo idea de dónde pudo haber ido o si piensa regresar. — Levi se encogió de hombros. — De momento, prepárate para el desayuno, trabajaremos en ese entrenamiento apenas terminar de comer. Aunque Kenny se haya ido, cuando regrese no nos encontrará holgazaneando.

Erwin asintió y Levi le dedicó una leve sonrisa, para abandonar la habitación nuevamente. Por su parte el rubio procedió a entrar al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha. Mientras lo hacía, al ver su cuerpo desnudo, recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Tenía sentimientos encontrados: por un lado, se avergonzaba de que Levi lo hubiese tocado de esa manera, que hubiese palpado su penosa barriga y sus redondos senos, y que los hubiese saboreado de aquel modo. Pero por otro, todo se había sentido tan bien, que él mismo había comenzado a disfrutar de las formas de su propio cuerpo. Mientras el agua caliente corría sobre él, Erwin deslizó lentamente sus manos por sus costados, sus caderas y finalmente sus glúteos; para luego subir de nuevo por su estómago, sus pechos y terminar posándolas sobre sus mejillas. Su cuerpo era suave, y poseía numerosas curvas, tenía que admitirlo. ¿Sería posible, que Levi realmente se sintiese sexualmente atraído por él? Erwin aún tenía sus dudas, después de todo, cabía la posibilidad de que Levi únicamente se hubiese dejado llevar por el morbo de ser la primera vez que lo tocaba, pero cuando se encontraran en una situación más seria, ¿seguiría deseándolo de ese modo?

Cuando el rubio salió del baño, se encontró con que Levi ya tenía listo el desayuno y le invitó a tomar asiento mientras le servía. Huevos revueltos con tocino, tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, café y fruta fresca con yogurt, fueron colocados sobre la mesa frente a él. Al momento de ver todas aquellas delicias, su estómago rugió inmediatamente.

— Al parecer alguien despertó hambriento. ¡No te contengas Erwin! Después de todo, necesitarás mucha energía si es que realmente pretendes entrenar. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día además. Así que no te preocupes y come todo cuanto desees. — Erwin no podía creer todo aquello, deliciosa comida la cual podía comer hasta quedar satisfecho, Levi sonriéndole alegremente, mirándole con tanto amor que lograba hacer a su corazón latir rápidamente. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida? En ese momento era tan feliz, que se preguntaba ¿qué podría haber hecho para merecer tantas alegrías?

— Así realmente parecemos una pareja. ¡Es como si estuviésemos casados! — Comentó Erwin sin detenerse a considerarlo, únicamente dejando salir lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Al ver cómo Levi le miraba estupefacto, y apenado, a pesar de que lo intentaba disimular, Erwin sintió el calor en su rostro como tantas otras veces. —Es decir… levantarnos juntos, tú preparándome el desayuno, poder comer a tu lado… No creo merecer tanto, pero aun así, soy muy feliz Levi. Tú me haces feliz.

— ¡Mereces todo esto y más! Mereces comer cosas deliciosas todos los días, mereces vivir en paz sin que nadie te moleste, mereces llevar una vida como la de cualquier otro. Y te prometo, que yo velaré porque eso ocurra Erwin. Así que no digas que no te crees digno de todo esto. No me obligues a darte una paliza rubio. — Terminó bromeando, al notar que su discurso se había tornado demasiado cursi, para provenir de él.

Levi se sentó a la mesa, y comenzó a comer al lado de Erwin, permitiéndose mirarlo de cuando en cuando, para disfrutar de su felicidad al comer. El pastelero tuvo que admitirse que Erwin tenía toda la razón, así parecían una pareja de casados y la idea le pareció más que bien. Levi pensó que esa sería una hermosa forma de vivir el resto de sus días: despertar con la bella visión de su amado, prepararle un buen desayuno y hacerlo feliz. Contemplar aquella preciosa sonrisa y no permitir que se apagase nunca más. El joven se prometió entonces, esforzarse el doble con Erwin. Sería su sostén y su compañero, su amigo y su amante. Estudiaría más duro para convertirse en alguien que pudiese protegerlo de todas las formas posibles, y así mantenerlo a su lado por siempre. Esa era la vida que Levi deseaba.

El desayuno acabó y Erwin se ofreció a lavar los platos mientras su novio se duchaba, aunque se suponía que iban a hacer ejercicio físico y se iban a sudar, Levi continuaba siendo Levi y lo más importante para él era la limpieza. Finalmente, el hombre de cabello negro le indicó que salieran a la parte trasera de su casa, en donde había un pequeño patio, allí ya Kenny tenía dispuesta una bolsa de boxeo, la cual usaba para practicar regularmente.

—Bien, primero que todo, te enseñaré a dar un golpe. — Indicó el hombre más bajo, tomando posición frente a la bolsa. — Observa bien la posición de mi cuerpo y de mis puños, esta es la manera correcta en la que se deben cerrar. — Habiendo dicho eso, Levi le mostró a su pareja la manera correcta de golpear, dando unos cuantos puñetazos, primero rápidamente, luego más lento para que Erwin lo entendiera.

Cuando el rubio le expresó que ya había captado la idea, Levi le cedió el lugar para que lo intentara. Primero lanzó unos torpes golpes que no lograron mover el saco ni un centímetro. Levi se colocó a su lado, tomando las rellenas manos entre las suyas más pequeñas, para acomodar el puño de su novio de manera correcta. Le dio unas cuantas indicaciones más, le ayudó a posicionarse debidamente, y Erwin lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez llegando a dar puñetazos mucho más firmes.

— ¿Qué tal ahora?

— ¡Mucho mejor! Pero no te preocupes Erwin, esto requiere de tiempo y práctica.

Continuaron así por un rato más, en donde Levi se ocupaba de dar nuevas instrucciones y Erwin las seguía lo más adecuadamente que podía. Sin embargo, mover el peso de su cuerpo de esa manera tan veloz y violenta, era un esfuerzo al cual no estaba acostumbrado, y no tardó en agitarse y quedarse sin oxígeno. El rubio luchaba por recuperar el aliento, mientras Levi en silencio acariciaba su espalda, dándole ánimos y asegurándole que lo estaba haciendo muy bien para ser su primera vez. En ese momento, por la puerta trasera de la casa, apareció a quien estaban esperando.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí, Levi?

— ¿Dónde estabas viejo? Estuvimos esperándote.

— ¡Mocoso maleducado! No se contesta a una pregunta con otra. Ahora díganme, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? Creí haber escuchado que se irían hoy, no que se quedarían a jugar en mi casa.

— ¡No estamos jugando viejo ignorante! Estamos…

— ¡Disculpe! Señor Ackerman. Es mi culpa… — Erwin interrumpió a su novio antes de que montase otra pelea con su tío. Y armándose de todo su valor, le enfrentó, con una determinación y seriedad, que* hicieron que Levi abriera sus sorprendidos ojos platino a su máxima capacidad. — Le pedí a Levi que me enseñara cómo pelear, de esa manera ni él ni usted tendrán que preocuparse. Si aprendo a defenderme por mi cuenta, ¡podré proteger a Levi!

— ¿Qué disparates son los que dices niño? ¿Qué acaso no ves tus limitaciones? — Refutó el mayor, arqueando una de sus cejas y chasqueando la lengua con desaprobación.

— ¡Las veo, señor! Sin embargo, quisiera intentarlo. — Erwin lo pensó por un momento, volteando a ver a Levi quien aún se mantenía boquiabierto. — Y si no fuese mucha molestia, quisiera que usted me diera algunos tips o indicaciones, lo apreciaría mucho. Después de todo, usted fue quien entrenó a Levi, y estoy seguro de que es el mejor maestro que pudiera encontrar.

Kenny observó fijamente al hombre robusto, sin declarar palabra alguna. Erwin moría de nervios y el silencio se estaba volviendo incómodo. Por su parte el más bajo de los tres, dirigía su mirada de su pareja a su familiar, en espera de una respuesta. El rubio sentía aquella asesina mirada, haciendo que la seguridad y confianza que había demostrado se evaporaran por completo. Comenzó a sudar, el rojo brillante pobló su rostro y sus manos empezaron a temblar levemente.

— Veamos qué puedes hacer… — El hombre suspiró y relajó su semblante un poco, acción que provocó un suspiro mucho más sonoro en el regordete rubio, al aliviar sus nervios.

El tío de Levi era un hombre sumamente estricto, para la desgracia de Erwin. El entrenamiento que estaba dispuesto a darle, no era nada parecido a los leves golpes que Levi le había hecho practicar. Kenny a gran diferencia, pretendía mostrarle movimientos complicados, para los cuáles necesitaba gran agilidad. A pesar de los reclamos de su sobrino, quien le insistía en que aquello era muy avanzado para Erwin, el hombre no dio el brazo a torcer. Como consecuencia, Erwin sentía que iba a vomitar el corazón por la boca, debido al sobreesfuerzo físico, sus pulmones ardían como nunca al verse faltos de oxígeno. Llegó a caerse en varias ocasiones, al intentar dar patadas o saltos, llegando a lastimarse bastante. En dado momento, a Kenny se le ocurrió que Erwin debía enfrentarlo, por obvias razones el rubio no pudo hacer más que intentar cubrirse mientras recibía los fuertes golpes de "su suegro". Levi sospechaba que su tío se estaba desquitando con su novio, pero tampoco intervino mucho en toda la situación, a petición de Erwin mismo.

Finalmente, cayó el medio día y para esa hora, Erwin ya estaba deshecho. Había consumido al menos cuatro litros de agua, proporcionados por Levi de cuando en cuando, para poder recuperarse del sobreesfuerzo que Kenny le estaba obligando a hacer. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido por doquier, en especial su trasero, el cual había sido el que recibiera todo su peso en las caídas. Definitivamente, el mayor no había tenido piedad para con él.

Levi le indicó que tomara un baño nuevamente, mientras él se disponía a hacer el almuerzo. Ante aquellas palabras, Erwin recuperó su ánimo. Desde hacía rato su estómago rugía ferozmente y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era asearse, comer y descansar. Por lo que se apresuró, obedeciendo a su novio y entró a ducharse. Fue entonces, que el más bajo aprovechó para abordar a su tío.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿En serio me preguntas eso Levi?

— No se responde a una pregunta, con otra pregunta viejo.

— ¡Da asco! — Expresó con su característica sinceridad. — Por más que el tipo quiera entrenar o lo que sea, jamás será capaz de hacerlo Levi. ¡Es débil! Su cuerpo es enorme, no posee fuerza ni agilidad. ¡Está demasiado gordo! Ni en un millón de años aprendería a defenderse por sí solo.

Levi clavó su mirada en los severos ojos contrarios, desafiante y molesto.

— ¿Qué hay de su perseverancia y su determinación? ¿Acaso eso no cuenta? ¿Acaso lo único que importa es su peso?

— Levi, ese hombre te ha cegado. ¿Cómo pretendes que aprenda a defenderse, con ese cuerpo tan pesado? Cualquier maleante le patearía el culo en el tiempo que a él le toma levantar el brazo para dar un golpe. ¡Es imposible! Por más "determinación" que tenga, ríndete Levi, ese hombre no es digno de ti.

El menor sintió su sangre hervir y unas incontrolables ganas de estrangular a su tío. Jamás había sentido odio hacia él, pero en ese momento, ese sentimiento fue el que creció rápidamente en su interior. Sin embargo, por el bien de Erwin tomó lo que para él era la mejor decisión.

— De acuerdo Kenny. Si me dejas de estorbar prepararé el almuerzo, tenemos que comer después de todo.

El mayor no terminó de comprender cómo era que había logrado convencer a su sobrino tan fácilmente o porqué se comportaba de manera tan pasiva. Por un momento temió que el involucrarse con aquel gordinflón le estuviese haciendo blando; lo cual tampoco aprobaría. Levi preparó la comida, mientras Erwin le esperaba en su habitación. No se sentía en condiciones de salir y esperar a que el almuerzo estuviese listo, al lado de Kenny como si fueran buenos amigos.

Al cabo de un rato Levi le llamó y los tres se sentaron a la mesa a comer. La tensión del ambiente era tal que era casi palpable. El silencio sepulcral reinaba, roto únicamente por Levi quien le ofrecía más de comer sonriéndole con amabilidad, a lo cual Erwin no podía evitar aceptar sintiéndose dichoso pero a la vez avergonzado al notar la crítica mirada de Kenny. Al terminar, una vez más Erwin se ofreció a levantar la mesa y lavar los platos.

— Erwin, cuando termines allí ve a empacar tus cosas. ¡Nos largamos!

Tanto Kenny como Erwin voltearon a ver a Levi sorprendidos.

— ¿Cómo que se van a ir? — Interrogó el hombre mayor.

— A pesar de que Erwin demostró que quería aprender y se esforzó, todo eso te valió una mierda y aun así no apruebas que esté con él. Pues a mí me vale una mierda lo que tú pienses. No voy a dejar a Erwin por las necedades de un viejo decrépito como tú, no me importa si eres mi tío. ¡No vas a impedir que continúe a su lado! Así que me largo y si tanta vergüenza soy para los Ackerman, no te debes preocupar porque no pienso volver a mostrar mi cara en esta pocilga. — Declaró severamente, ante la cada vez más estupefacta mirada de los otros dos hombres.

— ¡Por mí está perfecto! Me has decepcionado Levi, prefiriendo una bola de grasa de hombre sobre tu familia. ¡Jamás lo pensé de ti!

Ante aquellas palabras, Levi no pudo más con la ira, no iba a permitir que nadie insultase a Erwin, ni siquiera su propio tío. Por lo que totalmente encolerizado, se lanzó a su encuentro, tomándolo fuertemente del cuello y a punto de lanzar un amenazante puño directo a su rostro. — ¡No te atrevas a insultar a Erwin!

Antes de que Levi pudiese descargar su ira, el rubio se acercó, tomó su brazo y le detuvo.

— ¡Levi! No hagas esto, es tu tío. — Le suplicó, mientras le obligaba a soltar al mayor.

— Ve inmediatamente a recoger tus cosas Erwin. ¡Nos vamos en este preciso instante! — Ambas miradas feroces de los Ackerman, no perdían contacto ni por un segundo. Kenny estaba atónito, debido al desafiante Levi que había vuelto esta ocasión. Siempre había tenido un carácter del demonio, pero esa actitud jamás se la había visto para con él.

— Si eso es lo que quieres ¡adelante! Pero espero que cumplas tu promesa y no te acerques a esta casa nunca más. — Declaró el mayor, con decepción y resignación reflejadas tanto en su rostro como en su tono de voz.

Erwin obedeció y se dirigió a empacar sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo, siendo seguido por su novio quien se notaba bastante enfadado aún. — Al final no me aceptó ¿Cierto? — Por toda respuesta Erwin recibió el silencio de Levi, con eso se lo dijo todo. El rubio suspiró y no pudo evitar sentirse mal, pero no por él sino por lo que había tenido que pasar su pareja debido a su culpa.

— Señor Ackerman. A pesar de que usted no acepta mi relación con su sobrino y créame que entiendo sus motivos, no pienso alejarme de él. — Comenzó a decir Erwin antes de abandonar la casa. Kenny se encontraba de espaldas y ni se inmutó al escuchar la voz de aquel rechoncho y molesto hombre. — Tal vez no pueda proteger a Levi con mi fuerza, pero encontraré la manera de hacerlo. ¡Lo amo! Y definitivamente estaré a su lado para apoyarlo y cuidarlo, sea lo que sea que su vida le depare en el futuro. Solo lamento que usted no pueda decir lo mismo. — Ante esas últimas palabras, Kenny sintió culpa, estaba dándole la espalda a su única familia, sólo por el hecho de que se había enamorado de alguien "que no estaba a su altura". Pero era demasiado orgulloso y no lo admitiría. No dijo nada y no les volteó a ver, limitándose a escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. La única persona que era importante en su vida, le había abandonado para siempre y él había sido el causante.

Levi y Erwin se dirigieron a la pastelería de Théodore, en donde les invitó nuevamente a comer un postre mientras le contaban todo lo que había ocurrido. El hombre no cabía en sí del asombro, sabía que Kenny era estricto y frío, pero jamás se hubiese esperado esa reacción. Rechazar a su sobrino por un motivo tan absurdo, siendo un hombre ya mayor y solitario. ¿De qué valía el orgullo Ackerman, si los Ackerman eran solo dos y el mayor había abandonado a su retoño?

— Lo lamento tanto niños, si hubiese algo que pudiera hacer, tengan por seguro que lo haría. Pero Kenny es un hombre testarudo. En todo caso, por favor siéntanse libres de visitarme cuando lo deseen y Levi, espero que no te moleste si te llamo de vez en cuando para saber cómo va todo.

— No te preocupes Théo, si el viejo tomó esa decisión puede morir solo, no pienso dejar a Erwin solo por sus caprichos. Y cuenta con que yo mismo te llamaré. — Levi se permitió sonreírle sin miramientos.

El mayor despidió a los jóvenes, muy preocupado, pero asegurándoles que de alguna manera todo se iba a arreglar al final. Le encargó a Erwin mucho que cuidase de su aprendiz y les empacó dos porciones del pastel favorito de Levi para el camino. Abrazó al joven más bajo fuertemente, con gran cariño paternal, gesto que Levi agradeció en demasía; lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era apoyo, aunque fuese muy orgulloso para pedirlo o admitirlo abiertamente. Théodore inclusive abrazó a Erwin, a lo cual el rubio se avergonzó bastante, pero tampoco pudo evitar sentirse muy feliz, al tener la aprobación de aquel quien fuese una importante persona en la vida del hombre a quien amaba. De esa manera, regresaron a la capital, algo cabizbajos, pasaron en silencio todo el camino. Levi inclusive llegó a quedarse dormido, aprovechando el calor y lo blando del cuerpo de su novio, se recostó sobre él, durmiendo plácidamente y por unas horas olvidándose del desprecio que acababa de sufrir y del saber que ya no tenía un hogar al cual regresar.

* * *

 

El episodio de Kenny no pasó a más, Levi no volvió a tener comunicación con él, más sí la tenía con Théodore, quien le comentaba que el mayor había estado algo decaído. Pero aunque Levi se sentía algo mal por él, no pensaba llamarlo ni volver, no después del desplante que le había hecho. En todo caso, el pastelero menor le agradecía a su mentor el pasar pendiente de su tío. Al menos de esa manera podía seguir cuidando de él. Era su única familia a pesar de todo. Levi no volvió a hablar del asunto con Erwin, lo que menos quería era preocuparlo, o que sintiera que era su culpa. La forma en la que el rubio se había comportado allá, además de sorprenderlo le hizo estar cien por ciento convencido de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta. Erwin había sido capaz de vencer a sus miedos, sus inseguridades y había podido enfrentar a Kenny sólo por él. Levi comprendió con aquello que todo había valido la pena.

Había transcurrido ya otro mes desde aquello, las vacaciones de verano estaban cerca y aquello traería nuevas experiencias para la pareja, pero también para otras de las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Erwin le indicó a Levi que necesitaba que se tomara unos días de vacaciones junto a él, ya que había algo importante que debía hacer.

— Erwin, aunque no tengamos que ir a la universidad, sabes que debo trabajar en la pastelería del calvo. ¿A dónde se supone que iremos, para que tenga que tomarme los días libres?

— Perdóname Levi, pero te suplico que me acompañes. ¡No podría ir solo a un lugar como ese!

— Por eso te digo, ¿a dónde es que quieres ir?

— La playa, al menos por unos dos o tres días. ¿Crees que podrás?

— ¡Podré! — Al escuchar la palabra "playa", Levi no pudo negarse más. ¿Qué mejor que poder ver a su adorado Erwin en traje de baño? En lo personal no le llamaba mucho la atención el mar, la arena probablemente era sucia, el agua salada pegajosa y odiaría el calor que le haría sudar. En realidad jamás había podido ir y esa era la impresión que tenía sobre ese lugar. Pero aguantaría todo eso si tenía la oportunidad de poder ver a Erwin sin camisa y usando un bañador. ¡Valía la pena el esfuerzo!

— ¡Gracias! ¡Moblit estará muy feliz!

— Espera, ¿quién? ¿De qué hablas rubio? — La leve sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro del hombre más bajo, se borró por completo al escuchar aquel nombre, estaba seguro de que era alguno de los latosos amigos de Erwin, pero no sabía exactamente cuál de todos. A pesar de que el rubio le había platicado de él en varias ocasiones, Levi no desperdiciaba el tiempo ni su memoria en recordar a aquellas personas que si bien eran importantes para Erwin, no sentía que tuviesen mucho que ver con él mismo. Ni siquiera recordaba que alguna vez le había dado un empujón a ese joven para que se decidiera a declarársele a la loca de Hanji.

— Hanji y Moblit estudian biología marina, en estas vacaciones aprovecharán para ir al acuario a hacer algunas prácticas y allá finalmente Moblit va a confesársele a ella. — Le explicó el rubio muy entusiasmado, con sus azules ojos brillando infantilmente ante la idea de que su amiga al fin conociera lo que era el amor.

— ¿No crees que ese tipo se ha tardado mucho? — Levi recordó levemente aquel episodio, ya habían pasado varios meses y no podía creer que el cobarde del amigo de Erwin aún no hubiese hecho ningún movimiento.

— Bueno, lo ha intentado pero no le ha ido demasiado bien….

En ese momento, Erwin comenzó a relatarle a su novio acerca de las pasadas experiencias

Meses antes, Moblit había comenzado a entablar comunicación regularmente con Erwin, por medio de mensajes de texto, desde que se había dado aquel encuentro en la biblioteca. Las intenciones del joven de cabello castaño, eran pedirle ayuda y supervisión al rubio, con tal de declarase de la mejor manera posible a la mujer que amaba. Erwin por su parte, no podía sentirse más satisfecho, ya que comenzó a entablar un lazo de amistad mucho más fuerte con aquel joven que era incluso más pasivo que él, y además, le hacía mucha ilusión que Hanji dejara de estar sola; más después de su fallido amor con Shadis.

Moblit aprovechaba para interrogar a Erwin sobre las cosas que le gustaban a Hanji, ya que él no sabía más allá de lo que ella le comentaba y era demasiado tímido como para preguntarle por cuenta propia. Fue así como comenzaron ideando el primer plan para su confesión, con lo que Moblit no contaba era con que le estaba pidiendo consejo a una persona que no tenía nada de experiencia en cuestiones del amor y por más que Erwin quisiera ayudar, no era ningún experto en el tema.

El primer intento, Erwin le aconsejó que no fuese algo demasiado extravagante, simplemente que no fuese en la universidad o la biblioteca, le indicó que los extremos no eran adecuados. Así que Moblit optó por invitarla a cenar a un restaurante bastante bueno pero no muy lujoso. El plan era simple: le daría humor al ambiente contando algunas bromas, para liberar la tensión y en medio de la cena le diría que estaba enamorado de ella. Con tan mala suerte que el pobre de Moblit terminó atragantándose con su comida, estaba tan nervioso, que no masticaba bien y al intentar tragar un trozo demasiado grande, se atoró en su garganta. Hanji terminó ayudándole a expulsarlo, pero luego de aquello, todos sus ánimos de confesarse se esfumaron y perdió su oportunidad.

En una segunda ocasión, Erwin le sugirió que lo hiciera a la antigua, y le escribiese una carta de amor. Con algo de pena le relató su propia experiencia, escribiéndole un poema a Levi, lo cual había sido todo un éxito. Así que Moblit pensó que era una manera romántica de declararse. Con todo su esfuerzo, pasó horas y horas pensando en qué podía poner en la carta, recordó las palabras de Erwin: "sólo tienes que transcribir tus sentimientos al papel, busca dentro de ti qué es lo que ella te hace sentir ¡y escríbelo!" Pero el rubio era todo un as de la literatura, él mismo únicamente sabía sobre peces y ecosistemas marinos, las palabras no se le daban muy bien. Le fue sumamente difícil y le tomó un par de semanas completas terminar su carta de amor, pero quedó muy contento con el resultado al final. Inclusive se la mostró primero a Erwin, quien le hizo unas correcciones menores de ortografía y redacción, pero al final le dio su visto bueno.

El joven de cabello castaño, iba con su pecho henchido de satisfacción, al haber escrito tan genial carta, según Erwin le había dicho, Hanji caería rendida a sus pies, con tan hermosos sentimientos que había plasmado en aquel papel. Pero le quedaba la incógnita: ¿cómo entregársela? Pensó que sería incómodo y vergonzoso, dársela directamente y esperar a que la leyera, o peor aún, salir huyendo y dejar que la leyera en privado, se le hacía de lo más infantil y él ya no era ningún adolescente. Así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue introducirla en la mochila de Hanji y que la leyera cuando la encontrara. Con bastante costo, luego de varios intentos en los que casi le atrapa, pudo colocar la carta dentro de su mochila. Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar a que ella la encontrase.

Pero el pobre de Moblit no pudo predecir, que al salir de la universidad, un aguacero torrencial traería abajo todo su plan. Estaba lloviendo mucho y a Hanji ya se le hacía tarde para ir a su trabajo en la biblioteca, al sacar su sombrilla, la carta salió de su mochila sin que ella se diera cuenta, y cayó directamente en un charco que se había formado en el piso. Hanji salió corriendo y nunca se enteró de la dichosa carta, pero el joven que había visto toda la escena desde lejos, se lanzó a la lluvia a rescatar su carta, pero ya era demasiado tarde; estaba totalmente empapada y apenas la tomó en sus manos, el papel se deshizo.

En parte harto y en parte deprimido de que sus anteriores intentos hubiesen fallado, el muchacho decidió decírselo directamente, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, las palabras no salían o terminaba cambiando el tema. Hasta que un día al final tuvo una idea que le pareció de lo más genial.

— Señorita Hanji, yo quería decirle que… pues, que me gusta…

— ¿Eh? ¿Te gusta qué?

— Que me gusta… me gustaría que ya fuesen vacaciones de verano para poder ir al acuario. ¡Será asombroso! — Una vez más se arrepintió y cambió de tema a lo primero que se le ocurrió.

— ¡Oh ya veo! ¡Yo también estoy emocionada! Será la primera vez que nos den la oportunidad de trabajar directamente con los animales. ¡No puedo esperar para tocar a las orcas y los delfines! — Exclamó alegremente la muchacha, demostrando cuán ilusionada estaba con la idea, pero fue gracias a ello, que Moblit fue iluminado y el más genial plan de la historia se formó en su cerebro. Estaba seguro de que esta vez no fallaría.

En cuanto ideó aquella forma de confesarse, se lo comentó a Erwin de inmediato, a quien le pareció que realmente iba a ser espectacular, y estaba convencido de que su amiga no se negaría. Pero Moblit le rogó que los acompañara al acuario, que estaba ubicado en una de las playas. El joven le indicó a Erwin que le sería mucho más sencillo si él estaba allí para darle ánimos, ya que por alguna razón Moblit encontraba valor y determinación, en la forma en la que el rubio se expresaba cuando le daba consejos o indicaciones, y le aseguró que si él estaba allí, se sentiría más tranquilo.

Erwin terminó accediendo, pero no le hacía mucha gracia ir a la playa él solo. Sabía que Hanji y Moblit estarían ocupados con las prácticas y no podrían estar con él, y Moblit iba a necesitar al menos un par de días para conseguir preparar su declaración, así fue como terminó solicitándole a Levi que lo acompañase, al menos hasta que su amigo se declarara y pudiese regresar tranquilo a la capital.

— ¡Sí que hay personas inútiles! De acuerdo, te acompañaré, idearé la manera de convencer al calvo de darme unos cuantos días libres. — Levi disimuló a la perfección sus verdaderas intenciones. Y Erwin, ignorante de ellas, simplemente le agradeció sonriéndole ampliamente y abrazándole con cariño, aprovechando que no había nadie cerca.

* * *

 

Las vacaciones llegaron y el esperado día para Levi y Moblit también. Los cuatro amigos subieron al autobús que los llevaría a la playa, Erwin al lado de Levi, y Moblit con la mujer a la quien pronto se le declararía.

— ¡No puedo creer que hayas accedido a venir, enanín! Estaba segura de que alguien como tú no disfrutaría la playa. — Comentó Hanji jocosamente, ganándose una de las miradas asesinas de parte del hombre más bajo.

— Erwin quería venir y no tengo problema en acompañarlo. —Contestó secamente.

—Bueno eso fue otra sorpresa, ¡jamás habías querido ir a la playa antes Erwin!

— En realidad… — Moblit le miró con súplica y Erwin entendió perfectamente que no quería que Hanji supiese que él tenía algo que ver en ello. — Pensé en que no visitaba la playa desde niño, así que decidí aprovechar que ustedes irían, pero como ustedes van a trabajar y no a divertirse, invité a Levi a venir conmigo.

— ¡Genial! De seguro será un viaje romántico para ustedes dos. — Les guiñó un ojo, haciendo que Erwin se sonrojara y Levi desviara la mirada antes de que fuese evidente que precisamente él tenía ese tipo de intenciones.

Llegaron al lugar y se registraron en el hotel en el cual se hospedarían, para la mala suerte de Levi, con motivo de que les saliera más barato, los cuatro compartían habitación. Así que no iba a tener oportunidad de estar a solas con Erwin por las noches, pero al menos lo estaría durante el día y con eso sería suficiente. No podía esperar para que llegara la hora de visitar el mar, y poder ver a Erwin en traje de baño.

Luego de acomodarse, los jóvenes bajaron al comedor del hotel para almorzar. Erwin estaba a la mar de contento, con deliciosa comida marina qué degustar, aunque como en casi todo lugar al que asistían, siempre terminaba diciéndole a Levi que no había comida que se asemejara a la suya, logrando con esas palabras inflar el ego del pastelero. Al terminar, Hanji les informó que ella y Moblit debían presentarse al acuario y que los encontrarían en la noche nuevamente para cenar.

— ¡Y ni se les ocurra entrar al mar o a la piscina en al menos dos horas! Deben reposar después de comer. —Les advirtió con una seriedad que no era propia de ella. Erwin le agradeció el consejo, pero a Levi no le hizo mucha gracia, si no entraban al mar, no podría ver a su novio semi-desnudo.

La pareja de biólogos marinos les dejó solos y ellos subieron a la habitación nuevamente para poderse cambiar.

— Sabes Levi, ¡me siento muy emocionado! Estoy seguro de que esta vez el plan de Moblit irá a la perfección. —Le comentó el rubio alegremente.

— ¡Eso espero! De lo contrario me hartaré e iré a decírselo a la cuatro-ojos yo mismo.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! — Erwin rio divertido, no sabía si Levi bromeaba o decía la verdad, lo creía capaz de cualquiera de las dos y como siempre su expresión era inteligible.

— En todo caso, debemos aprovechar nuestro tiempo acá. Jamás había venido al mar y ahora que lo pienso me da curiosidad. ¿Nos cambiaremos aquí?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, el rojo intenso subió a las mejillas de Erwin, dándoles esa apariencia de jugosas y saludables manzanas, que a Levi le volvía loco.

— Creo que sería mejor si nos cambiamos en los vestidores que están en la playa. — El rubio había estado tan emocionado con la declaración de Moblit a su amiga, que había olvidado por completo ese detalle. Antes del viaje ya había tenido sus días de preocupación, cuando tuvo que ir a buscar ropa para estar en la playa, ya que por lo general la ropa que usaba era de mangas largas y telas cálidas, las cuáles definitivamente no podía usar allí.

Con las ganas que Levi tenía de finalmente llegar a cumplir su deseo de aquella deliciosa visión ante sus ojos, ni siquiera se le ocurrió aprovechar que estaban solos en una habitación de hotel para al menos poder besarse un rato con propiedad. Erwin por su parte, estaba tan avergonzado y preocupado por la parte en la que tenía que cambiarse para poder disfrutar de la playa, que tampoco lo pensó. Ansioso, el joven de cabello negro apresuró a su pareja, y tomándole de la mano le llevó casi a rastras hacia la playa. Pero había algo que Levi no había previsto: era su primera vez en el mar.

Tan pronto como puso un pie en la arena y volteó a ver al océano, el pequeño hombre quedó totalmente petrificado.

— ¿Levi? — Interrogó su novio, algo asustado ya que se había detenido abruptamente, mirando hacia el mar totalmente embobado.

— Es… impresionante… — Comentó el pastelero, dejando salir un suspiro.

— ¡Sí que lo es! Ya casi olvidaba cómo era, tenía más de una década de no venir a un lugar así. ¿Es tu primera vez, Levi?

— Lo es, pero jamás me esperé que fuese así. — Aun algo atontado por la visión, Levi se aventuró a dar más pasos sobre la arena, hundiéndose pero fuera de molestarse, se maravilló con esa desconocida sensación. Mientras más caminaba, más comenzaba a divertirse.

Por otro lado, Erwin ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de recordar lo que se sentía estar en la playa, ya que estaba mucho más entretenido observando a Levi. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, el pequeño pastelero le parecía adorable, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Le estaba mostrando un lado de él hasta ahora desconocido para el rubio. Caminaba torpemente sobre la arena, llegando a reír abiertamente, daba un aire incluso infantil e inocente. Cuando Levi descubrió las conchas enterradas en la arena, Erwin se aseguró de grabar esa impresión en su memoria, sería algo digno de recordar para siempre, y deseó poder sacar su teléfono tomarle un video, pero por respeto a Levi no lo hizo.

El hombre más bajo se agachaba para recoger las caracolas, los corales y conchas, los tomaba entre sus manos y los observaba maravillado con sus formas y colores. Únicamente los había visto en televisión, pero jamás los había podido ver en vivo y era algo simplemente impresionante para él. Y para Erwin, una experiencia que había hecho valer la pena todo el viaje hasta allí.

Cuando finalmente alcanzaron el agua, Levi nuevamente quedó como petrificado. Observó el mar azul y el movimiento de las olas, se agachó entonces para introducir su mano en el agua. Tras haberla mojado, llevó su dedo índice a su boca, lamiéndolo.

— No mentían al decir que era salada. — Comentó frunciendo el ceño ante el horrible sabor. Erwin que había observado todo aquello en silencio, comenzó a reír estruendosamente. — ¿De qué te ríes rubio?

— ¡Lo siento! Es que recuerdo haber hecho lo mismo cuando era niño. — Comentó sin dejar de reír, logrando que un pálido rosa cubriera las mejillas de su pareja. — Está bien, si es tu primera vez es natural que te cause curiosidad. Me alegra que hayamos venido Levi. —

— Sí a mí también. ¡No está nada mal! — Levi entonces, al haber salido del trance en el que estaba, hipnotizado con la sutil belleza del mar, recordó su propósito para estar allí en primer lugar. — Por cierto, ¿dónde podemos cambiarnos? Se me antoja entrar al agua, aunque no sé nadar, al menos quisiera mojarme algo más que solo los pies. ¡Hace un calor del infierno!

—Oh. Los vestidores están por allá. — El rubio señaló con desgana, la dirección en la que se encontraban las casetillas en donde se podrían cambiar.

— ¡Vamos allá! — Erwin le siguió a paso lento, Levi intentó apresurarlo, aunque no le hizo correr, en parte para que no viera sobre sus dobles intenciones y en parte porque pensó que si para él era difícil caminar sobre la arena, para el rubio debía serlo mucho más. Llegaron al lugar y cada uno entró a un cubículo. El pastelero se cambió rápidamente y salió, mas tuvo que esperar al menos quince minutos para que Erwin se apareciera. — ¿Todo bien Erwin?

— ¡Sí! Salgo en seguida. — El rubio supuso que no podía posponer el momento ni un segundo más y totalmente avergonzado salió del vestidor. Aunque la imagen que lo recibió, le hizo olvidarse de su pena momentáneamente: Levi con el torso totalmente al desnudo, mostrando su musculosa forma, con pectorales definidos, abdominales marcados y fuertes brazos. La única prenda que lo cubría era un traje de baño color negro, bastante corto, por lo que dejaba ver sus trabajadas piernas y por supuesto, su trasero se marcaba también. Además, había peinado su cabello hacia atrás, dándole un aspecto más fresco y resaltando sus rasgos, logrando que se viera más apuesto que lo acostumbrado. Aquello le había robado totalmente el aliento al rubio.

Levi por su lado, no sabía cómo reaccionar. No era lo que se esperaba definitivamente: Erwin se había colocado una camisa sin mangas, por lo que por primera vez pudo observar sus rellenos y pálidos brazos al desnudo, además aquella camisa le quedaba bastante ceñida al cuerpo por lo que todas sus formas se marcaban a la perfección, bastaba un poco de imaginación para descifrar qué había allí debajo. Pero no estaba desnudo, Levi no había podido ver lo que tanto había ansiado y eso le decepcionó un poco, aunque si lo pensaba bien la ropa tan apretada, hacía que Erwin se viera adorable y se le antojaba demasiado tocar aquel voluptuoso cuerpo de sensuales curvas, aunque no le hubiese dejado verlo como él quería. La parte baja del atuendo, consistía en un bañador bastante holgado y largo, por lo que esa parte del cuerpo de Erwin estaba más cubierta y disimulada.

— ¿Nos vamos? — Sugirió el pastelero, tras aclarar su garganta. El momento se había tornado bastante incómodo, ya que cada uno estaba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos sobre el otro y ya llevaban más tiempo del que hubiesen querido, en silencio y devorando al contrario con la mirada.

— ¡Sí, claro! Y no te preocupes Levi, yo sé nadar bastante bien y confiando en que no lo haya olvidado, si quieres ir mar adentro yo te llevaré. — Le ofreció el rubio con una brillante sonrisa, de la cual Levi pensó que dejaba en vergüenza al mismísimo astro rey que se levantaba sobre ellos abrasándolos con su fuerte calor.

Se dirigieron entonces al agua, dejaron sus cosas en un lugar alejado de las olas y poco a poco entraron al mar. Erwin nuevamente se dedicó a captar a la perfección todos los leves cambios en el semblante de su novio, al sentir aquella nueva sensación. Levi caminaba adentrándose cada vez más y más, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo era mecido por las olas, cómo la brisa del mar lograba enfriarle, poniéndole la carne de gallina, respirando el aroma salado del mar y sobre todo; fuertemente tomado de las manos del hombre que amaba, quien lo observaba con adoración.

— Gracias por traerme aquí Erwin… — Casi murmuró, algo avergonzado ya que no se terminaba de acostumbrar a ser tan abierto con sus sentimientos. — No podría haber pedido un mejor momento para conocer el mar, que este, estando contigo.

— ¡Pero si tú eres quien me hizo el favor de acompañarme! — El rubio rio un poco, totalmente complacido con aquellas palabras. —De todas formas, me alegro de haber tenido la suerte de compartir este momento contigo Levi. — El pastelero, se dejó hechizar por el azul de los ojos del hombre frente a sí, que le miraban con tanta dulzura. Pensó que el color del mar, que incluso se fundía con el del cielo, le había parecido hermoso, pero no podía jamás competir con la belleza que se desplegaba en aquellos perfectos orbes cerúleos.

Hubiesen deseado besarse, compartían un momento sumamente íntimo. A Erwin ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de preocuparse por su apariencia, de que su ya de por sí apretada camiseta se pegara totalmente a su cuerpo debido al agua, o que Levi se aferrara a sus desnudos y gruesos brazos en el momento que dejó de sentir la arena bajo sus pies. Se sentían tan cómodos el uno con el otro, que sólo deseaban poder estar en privado para besarse y acariciarse sin miedo o vergüenza. Pero ninguno de los dos sugirió regresar a la habitación, ya que pensaban que sería una pena arruinarle el momento al otro. Por lo que continuaron disfrutando del agua, por bastante rato más. Erwin le ayudaba a Levi a flotar, de lo cual el joven pastelero se sorprendió bastante, ya que como todo en ese día, era una experiencia totalmente nueva para él, llegando incluso a asustarse un poco cuando su novio le soltaba y pensaba que se iba a ahogar, ganándose escuchar la melodía de la risa del rubio. Cual si fuesen dos niños, jugaron a lanzarse agua el uno al otro, riendo infantilmente y divirtiéndose en grande. Sin importarles mucho que fuese extraño para los otros, ver a un par de hombres adultos comportándose como infantes.

Caída la tarde, regresaron a la playa, en donde extendieron sus toallas para recostarse a disfrutar de la tranquilidad que se respiraba allí, escuchando las olas, siendo acariciados por la brisa salada y calentados por los últimos rayos del sol.

— ¡Mira que hombre tan gordo!

— No es un hombre, es una ballena encallada. — Tanto Erwin como Levi, escucharon claramente los comentarios seguidos de un par de risas, provenientes de unas mujeres que iban pasando junto a ellos en ese momento y al ver a Erwin acostado con su enorme silueta sobre la arena, no pudieron evitar hacer el comentario, pensando que el rubio y su acompañante se encontraban dormidos y no las escucharían.

Ambos hombres abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, pero Erwin se apresuró a tomar a Levi por el hombro evitando que se levantara.

— Déjalas Levi. Hoy no hay nada que pueda lastimarme. — Le aseguró sonriéndole con amabilidad.

— Pero si… — Antes de que pudiese continuar, Erwin se sentó con algo de esfuerzo, y posó ambas manos sobre cada uno de los hombros de Levi, quien aún se encontraba acostado.

— Nada podrá arruinarme este momento Levi, déjalas que piensen lo que quieran, lo único que me importa es estar aquí contigo. — Y habiendo dicho eso de una manera por demás seductora, Erwin se inclinó logrando pegar su aún húmedo cuerpo al de Levi, llegando a unir sus labios. No le importó si la gente que aún estaba en la playa los veía, después de todo eran solo un montón de extraños y todo lo que había pasado con Levi ese día, había sido suficiente para hacer que ganara la confianza y seguridad que muy esporádicamente mostraba.

Los dos amantes, se sentaron sobre la arena para contemplar el atardecer. Aquel fue un mágico momento, que compartieron en silencio, únicamente volteándose a ver de cuando en cuando, cada uno buscando admirar los diferentes matices que el sol al ocultarse reflejaba en el rostro y los ojos contrarios. Al calor del momento, terminaron besándose nuevamente, esta vez con más intensidad.

— ¿Te gustaría que continuáramos esto en la habitación? Personalmente no me molesta que estos bastarnos nos miren de esa manera, pero tampoco me gusta la idea de que los demás te admiren. ¡Solo yo puedo hacerlo! — Sí, era una excusa que además de patética arruinaba su estilo de hombre frío, con tan cursis palabras. Pero debía aprovechar el momento, tal vez ahora que ese Erwin tan seguro había salido a flote una vez más, llegaría mucho más lejos con él.

— Me parece una idea espléndida. — Aceptó el rubio riendo levemente, aun así algo sonrojado.

Ambos hombres recogieron sus pertenencias y sin cambiarse nuevamente, regresaron al hotel.

— ¡Ya regresaron! Justo a tiempo para que vayamos todos juntos a cenar. ¿Disfrutaron de su día en la playa? — Como un balde de agua fría, fue ser recibidos por Hanji quien ya estaba en la habitación junto con Moblit; teniendo que decir adiós a todos sus planes.

Los cuatro amigos bajaron a cenar, Levi extrañamente para la mujer y su acompañante, de un peor humor que el acostumbrado, a pesar de que Erwin les aseguraba que se habían divertido muchísimo. El resto de la cena, se dedicaron a escuchar a Hanji parlotear acerca de lo que habían hecho ellos dos en el acuario. Entonces, Erwin recordó el motivo por el que estaban allí en primer lugar, de manera que tomó su teléfono celular y disimuladamente le envió un mensaje a Moblit, comenzando una conversación entre ellos dos sin que el otro par se enterara, Levi demasiado aburrido e ignorando todo y Hanji demasiado ocupada en compartir sus experiencias del día.

"¿Pudiste hacer los preparativos?"

"¡Sí! Ya todo está listo para mañana, sin embargo me siento muy nervioso, Erwin"

"Ya no hay vuelta atrás Moblit. ¡Es ahora o nunca!"

"Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso. Creo que terminaré arruinándolo nuevamente…"

"¡No digas tonterías! Todo saldrá bien, ¡te lo aseguro! ;) Y si hay algo que pueda hacer, no dudes en pedírmelo"

"Te lo agradezco Erwin, pero por ahora, solo te ruego que asistas mañana a la función en el acuario. Las entradas para ti y Levi, están bajo tu almohada en la habitación."

"¡Cuenta con ello!"

Moblit y Erwin compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, por un momento el joven de cabello castaño sintió que realmente todo iba a salir según lo planeado, el rubio por alguna extraña razón le transmitía ese tipo de confianza.

Ya de vuelta en la habitación, Erwin encontró las entradas que Moblit le comentó. Luego de un rato en el que cada quien se dedicó a hacer sus propias actividades, desde leer hasta ver televisión o revisar sus redes sociales en el celular, se fueron a dormir. Erwin emocionado, Moblit sumamente nervioso, Levi aún fastidiado por sus planes arruinados y Hanji totalmente ignorante de lo que iba a pasar al día siguiente.

* * *

 

El día llegó más rápido de lo que Moblit hubiese deseado, no pudo dormir más que unas tres horas debido a los nervios, pero a como Erwin se lo había dicho, no había marcha atrás. Los cuatro amigos desayunaron juntos, y luego de comer, como el día anterior, los estudiantes de biología se dirigieron al acuario dejándolos solos. Erwin aprovechó para explicarle a Levi lo que iba a ocurrir.

— Tengo que admitir que ese cobarde me ha dejado sorprendido con esa idea. — Comentó el más bajo.

— Solo espero que todo salga bien. ¡Ellos se lo merecen! En fin, creo que es hora de irnos, la función empezará en poco menos de una hora.

La pareja se dirigió al acuario también, a diferencia de que ellos tenían boletos para el espectáculo que se presentaría ese día. Entraron y tomaron asiento, poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando, hasta quedar repleto de hombres, mujeres y niños. Todos muy entusiasmados por el espectáculo, pero Erwin ansioso por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

La función comenzó, pudieron ver a las focas haciendo sus acrobacias, a los simpáticos delfines quienes eran capaces de "comunicarse" con sus entrenadores. Los adorables pingüinos, los leones marinos e incluso una gran morsa, fueron también parte del show. Erwin y Levi disfrutaron maravillados de aquella experiencia, nueva para ambos, en determinado momento, inclusive llegaron a tomarse de las manos, mientras observaban. Después de casi un par de horas, el cierre con broche de oro, era la presentación de una de las orcas.

El gigantesco cetáceo hizo su aparición, nadando de un lado a otro del gran tanque, expulsando agua por su orificio, e inclusive, dándole un divertido paseo a su entrenador.

— ¡Aquí viene! — Exclamó Erwin al ver cómo desde el edificio salía Hanji, acompañada de Moblit y otro miembro del staff del acuario, dirigiéndose al tanque. La mujer se notaba más que confundida, no sabía qué estaba pasando, a esas alturas ellos no habían sido invitados a tocar a los animales fuera del escenario, pero en ese momento, mientras observaban desde dentro, su compañero y el otro hombre, le indicaron que saliera, ya que se le iba a dar la oportunidad de acariciar a la orca. Estaba emocionada, pero también le intrigaba aquella espontánea decisión de la administración del acuario.

Los tres, se acercaron al tanque, ante la curiosa mirada de los espectadores, quienes se preguntaban qué harían esas personas. En el momento en el que llegaron a la orilla, el enorme animal quien aún era montado por su entrenador, se acercó a su posición. Hanji no cabía en sí de la emoción, era la primera vez que veía a un animal así tan de cerca, le pareció impresionante y hermoso, no podía ocultar su sonrisa, y por los gritos que daba, era más que evidente que el solo estar allí era suficiente para hacer que su corazón quisiese estallar.

El miembro del staff le indicó que podía acariciar al animal, y la joven no se hizo de rogar, algo temerosa, pero ansiosa, estiró su mano hasta tocar la húmeda superficie, su sonrisa no podía ser más amplia. Erwin la miraba por la pantalla, que enfocaba muy de cerca a la mujer, pudiendo notarse su alegría. A continuación, la orca abrió sus grandes fauces.

— ¡Wow! — Exclamó Hanji, impresionada al ver la enorme cavidad. Entonces notó que el animal portaba lo que parecía ser una pequeña botella de vidrio dentro de su hocico. —Pero qué… ¿qué es eso? —interrogó confusa.

El joven de cabello castaño buscó a Erwin entre el público, cuando ambas miradas se encontraron, el rubio asintió con su cabeza y levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación y ánimo. El hombre en el escenario, tomó valor con aquel gesto de su amigo y se dirigió a la mujer.

—Adelante, puedes tomarlo. — Le indicó Moblit, sonriendo. La mujer volteó a ver al miembro del personal, el cual solo asintió. Teniendo su permiso, cuidadosamente introdujo su mano en las fauces del cetáceo, retirando la botellita.

Se escuchó el aplauso del público que observaba todo aquello, y la mujer al caer en cuenta, levantó los brazos al aire, saludándolos triunfalmente.

"Ábrelo, ábrelo, ábrelo…" Comenzaron a gritar desde la gradería, a lo que la mujer nuevamente volteó a ver a sus compañeros, quienes le indicaron que prosiguiera.

Hanji quitó la tapa del recipiente de vidrio y lo volteó para vaciar su contenido en la palma de su mano, tomó el papel y lo desenrolló, procediendo a leer su contenido. Por primera vez desde que la conocían, tanto Moblit como la pareja que observaba desde el público, por medio de la pantalla, pudieron ver como un pronunciado sonrojo aparecía en el rostro de la muchacha, quien cubrió su boca con su mano, releyendo aquel trozo de papel, para luego voltearse y correr hacia Moblit lanzándose a sus brazos, y atrapándolo entre los propios, apretándolo con fuerza.

_"_ _Sé que no soy de tipo de hombre maduro y galante, tampoco poseo aún una profesión o un trabajo serio. Pero lo que sí tengo, es una gran admiración y aprecio por ti. Señorita Hanji, ya desde hace algún tiempo, he estado enamorado de ti. Si aceptas estos sentimientos que no había tenido el valor de expresarte ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?"_

Para fortuna de Moblit, era buen amigo de uno de los encargados del acuario y el entrenador de la orca, por lo que solo tuvo que pedirles el favor y se lo concedieron, convirtiéndose en una espectacular confesión de amor, que era la manera en la que él deseaba expresar su amor por Hanji. Desde el público se escuchó al unísono una exclamación de ternura ante aquella escena. La cámara no alcanzó a captar el contenido de la nota en la botella, por lo que muchos supusieron que más bien se trataba de una propuesta de matrimonio, y por la reacción de la mujer, el joven de cabello castaño había obtenido un sí. Además, como gran final, la orca lanzó una enorme cantidad de agua hacia la pareja que se abrazaba, con una de sus aletas, logrando empaparlos por completo; de manera que desde el público, acabaron vitoreándolos y aplaudiendo también. Hanji y Moblit, rieron enérgicamente a eso, y la orca expulsó agua por su orificio, una vez más la mujer atrapó al hombre entre sus brazos, llegando a plantar un sonoro beso en su mejilla también, ganándose otra exclamación de los espectadores.

El rubio y su pareja se habían unido a los aplausos, pero en pronto Erwin se levantó de su asiento.

— Si nos apresuramos, estaremos en la capital por la noche. — Le indicó a su novio. — Ellos necesitarán un tiempo a solas. — Le sonrió amablemente y Levi comprendió completamente.

Ambos amantes, empacaron sus cosas y abandonaron el hotel rápidamente, dejando espacio para que la nueva pareja conversara sobre sus asuntos con tranquilidad. Tomaron el autobús, sumamente contentos por lo recién ocurrido, incluso Levi pudo sentirse complacido ya que todo había salido muy bien al final.

— ¡Ya iba siendo hora! — Se dejó comentar burlonamente.

— ¡Estaba seguro de que Hanji aceptaría! ¿Viste su cara? Ni siquiera yo me he sonrojado tanto en mi vida. — El rubio se unió a la broma, soltando una carcajada al final.

— Pero de seguro a la cuatro-ojos no le luce tan bien el color rojo como a ti, rubio. — El comentario de Levi hizo que el mencionado color hiciera su aparición sobre la pálida piel de Erwin. — ¿Lo ves? El rojo te queda muy bien. — El pastelero le guiñó un ojo.

Erwin nuevamente se sentía en paz y muy feliz, tanto que no lo podía creer, pero lo más sorprendente para él, era el hecho de que ya no se sentía a la vez mal, como tiempo atrás. No sentía que no era merecedor de toda aquella dicha, por el contrario, pensaba que finalmente era su momento para ser feliz. Que tanto él como todos a su alrededor estaban consiguiendo una gran dicha, y que por primera vez en su vida, podría disfrutar de ella. Inclusive, había aprendido a hacer caso omiso de los despectivos comentarios con respecto a su peso, y de la escandalizada gente al ver a un hombre obeso besándose con otro hombre, que además se veía demasiado pequeño en comparación.

Erwin pensaba que para él, ya nada podía salir mal, pero no tenía idea de cuán equivocado estaba, ese verano le traería una sorpresa no tan agradable…

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buajajajajajaja –solo se reirá maniáticamente sin decir nada más-  
> Gracias a todos por leer. Les comento que probablemente pasen como un mes para la siguiente actualización, ya que dentro de una semana, me iré de vacaciones por dos semanas, y no podré escribir obviamente. Así que me esforcé por actualizar rápidamente esta vez.
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado! ¡Y sé que el próximo capítulo les va a gustar mucho más!


	15. Agridulce despedida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por haber esperado este tiempo para la actualización, espero que haya valido la pena. Soy consciente de que ya mucha gente dejó de leer el fic y seguro por haber tardado en actualizar mucha gente más lo dejará, por ello agradezco a quienes se toman la molestia de seguir comentando. Me hubiese gustado saber por qué quienes se fueron lo hicieron pero bueno! Moving on…
> 
> Advertencias:
> 
> \- Capítulo muy extenso
> 
> -Lemon
> 
> Y se preguntarán por qué lo pongo como advertencia. Pues es porque es lemon MUY explícito y no me refiero a sucio, sino a detallado y no de la manera en la que todas estamos acostumbradas. Ya saben Erwin es un gordo, describir tener sexo con él no es lo mismo que describirlo entre los típicos bishounen perfectos. Inclusive no es solo el hecho de que tengan sexo, si no la descripción en general de su cuerpo, y de la situación previa, que procuré fuese bastante realista. Pensé en que la humanidad (?) no estaba preparada para esto y por eso dije que escribiría un lemon normal y cuando hiciera el pdf con los dibujos y demás, les incluiría el completo. Pero no le puedo hacer eso a mi historia, desde el principio pretendí que fuese diferente e incluso en este aspecto lo será.
> 
> Si les causa algún tipo de disgusto, molestia o asco (todo es válido), siempre pueden saltárselo, después de todo el lemon es solo sexo, sea como sea, no se van a perder nada de la trama si no lo leen. En resumidas cuentas: es un lemon que ilustra todos los pormenores de la primera vez de un tipo con obesidad, no uno para que nadie se caliente x'D
> 
> Quedan advertidas, así que no me hago responsable después por cualquier trauma sufrido :v

* * *

 

**Capítulo 15**

**Agridulce despedida.**

—Señor Ackerman, necesito que se quede al finalizar la clase por favor. — Le indicó su profesor de repostería francesa antes de comenzar la lección. Las vacaciones de verano habían pasado más rápido de lo que ellos hubiesen deseado y ya habían regresado a su rutina normal en clases. No era que Levi hubiese podido disfrutar el tiempo fuera de todas formas, salvo por el par de días que estuvo en la playa, tuvo que trabajar la mayoría del tiempo, aprovechando que los estudiantes estaban libres y tenían mucha clientela esos días. Él y Erwin sin embargo, se las habían arreglado para pasar tiempo juntos. Salieron al cine, a comer, al centro comercial, una noche de películas en casa de Erwin junto al señor Smith, quien aún era ignorante de su relación. También pasaron un día en el apartamento de Isabel y Farlan, quienes se portaron muy amigables e inclusive familiares para con Erwin. En alguna ocasión salieron con Mike, Nanaba y la recién formada pareja de Hanji y Moblit, aunque a Levi no le hiciera mucha ilusión, pero de igual forma disfrutaba aquellos encuentros. Tanto el rubio como el pastelero sentían que no podrían ser más felices: estaban juntos, se amaban y tenían muchos amigos para compartir. Y tal vez en ese momento tenían razón, tal vez no podían ser más felices, pero nada impedía que algo pudiese romper aquella burbuja de perfección en la que se habían encerrado.

El pastelero únicamente se limitó a asentir y tomó asiento, preguntándose qué podría haber hecho para que el profesor quisiera hablar con él en privado. Durante toda la clase su mente maquinó, tratando de recordar algo que hubiese hecho mal, si alguna vez se le había ido la lengua al decir alguna grosería al profesor o frente a él, si había cometido algún error en la clase. Pero por más que lo pensó, no logró recordar absolutamente nada. Levi no perdía los estribos fácilmente así que no se sintió nervioso, _"quien nada debe, nada teme",_ pensó. Pero eso no podía evitar que se sintiera algo ansioso por saber qué era el asunto que tenía que tratar con él.

Al finalizar la clase, Levi se quedó en su asiento a esperar que el salón fuese desocupado y eso mismo hizo el profesor, mas una vez se hubiesen ido todos los estudiantes, el mayor le indicó que se acercara a su escritorio.

—No tiene que poner esa cara señor Ackerman. —Le indicó el hombre, sonriéndole amablemente, al notar la agria expresión en el rostro de su estudiante. — Por el contrario, tengo excelentes noticias para usted.

* * *

 

— ¿Qué ocurre Levi? — Preguntó Erwin poco más de una semana después de la reunión de Levi con su profesor. Últimamente, su novio estaba un poco distraído, por su inteligible rostro no era posible que el rubio supiera si estaba bien o mal, si había algo que le preocupase o que le irritara, con Levi nunca se sabía. Pero el rechoncho joven ya podía notar los leves cambios en él, puesto que ya lo conocía mejor. Se daba cuenta de que a veces el pastelero fruncía el ceño de más y miraba un punto fijo en la nada, como si estuviese considerando algo muy seriamente. Erwin esperaba que le comentara algo, desde hacía unos cuantos días, incluso tuvo la impresión de que Levi quería hacerlo, pero se arrepentía y cambiaba de tema. De manera que no logró resistir la incertidumbre por mucho más tiempo y tuvo que preguntar.

— No pasa nada Erwin, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— Desde hace algunos días, siento que estás pensando en algo la mayoría del tiempo. Llámame loco si quieres, pero me ha dado la impresión de que tienes algo que decirme también. ¿Es acaso algo acerca de mí? ¿Hice algo que te preocupara o te hiciera sentir mal? — Inseguro como siempre, Levi pudo observar cómo su novio ya estaba pensando cosas sin sentido y tomando la culpa de su distracción de los últimos días.

— ¿De qué hablas rubio? No pienses ese tipo de tonterías. Jamás harías nada de eso.

— Es solo que, percibo que hay algo que te incomoda. — Erwin movió su mano en el aire como si estuviese ahuyentando a un insecto. — Disculpa, Levi. No me tomes importancia, de seguro es mi imaginación. — Levi se limitó a palmear la acolchada espalda de su pareja y a sonreírle levemente. Se sorprendió un poco, ya que estaba seguro de que estaba disimulando muy bien lo que había estado pensando, pero al parecer Erwin ya comenzaba a aprender a leerlo.

— Dejando eso de lado. Quisiera que vinieses a mi casa mañana por la noche, ¡te prepararé la cena! Y no te preocupes, el calvo no estará presente, Théodore se comunicó con él y le pidió que lo visitara en su tienda, así que cerraremos la pastelería por un par de días y estaré solo en la casa también. — El pequeño hombre le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que el ya familiar tono rojizo coloreara su rostro.

— ¡Es una cita entonces! — Bromeó el rubio, sonriéndole con dulzura. No sospechó que fuese nada fuera de lo normal, tenía sentido que si Shadis no se encontraba en casa, Levi quisiese aprovechar para que ellos pudieran estar a solas. Después de su viaje a la playa, el contacto físico había vuelto a ser algo esporádico, reservado para los pocos momentos en los que se encontraban relativamente solos. Ni en casa de sus amigos se daban el lujo de acercarse demasiado, ya que les avergonzaba que ellos los vieran actuando cariñosamente. Así que para Erwin aquella situación era totalmente justificada y jamás sospechó que en realidad, Levi tenía una noticia que iba a cambiar totalmente el estilo de vida que habían comenzado a tener.

Al día siguiente, luego de la universidad y el trabajo, Erwin corrió a su casa para arreglarse. Aprovechando que estaría a solas con Levi, quería verse lo más apuesto que su (para él) desastrosa figura le permitiese. Aunque ya había aceptado casi por completo, que Levi le veía atractivo e inclusive otras personas se lo habían comentado también, las dudas con respecto a su cuerpo aún le atormentaban. Como si fuesen unos pesados grilletes de los cuáles no se podía librar por más que luchara, ni siquiera con ayuda de sus amigos o de su amado. De todas formas, procuró colocarse ropa que no resaltara tanto su obesa silueta y decidió que un estilo de peinado menos pulcro era lo mejor. Después de todo, probablemente tendría la oportunidad de compartir una sesión de besos con Levi y si era suficientemente afortunado, estaría en el humor para acompañarlos con algunas caricias, así que no tenía sentido arreglar mucho su cabello de todas formas.

Cuando estuvo más o menos contento con la imagen que el espejo le mostraba, salió a la sala en donde su padre se encontraba y le indicó que saldría a cenar con sus amigos. Para el señor Smith ya era normal que su hijo saliese a compartir con sus amistades. Y fuera de preocuparle, de algún modo cada vez que Erwin salía, no podía evitar sentir una gran dicha y un poco de emoción, como si fuese él quien estuviera a punto de pasar una agradable velada y no su hijo. Pero era un hecho que el mayor sólo quería lo mejor para él y habiéndole tomado veinte años de su vida, lograr conseguir personas que estuviesen a su lado, el hombre tenía razones de más para sentirse contento por su retoño.

Se despidió de él, deseándole una buena noche e indicándole que le avisara si era que iba a quedarse hasta tarde fuera, o si necesitaba que fuese a recogerlo a algún lugar en su auto. Erwin sintió un poco de culpa, su progenitor a la mar de contento por él y siendo tan amable, pero él lo único que estaba haciendo era engañarlo. Aunque se convencía a sí mismo que no tenía otra alternativa, ni siquiera por su padre contemplaría la posibilidad de perder a Levi, para él esa no era una opción. La vida del rubio en ese momento giraba en torno a ese pequeño hombre, era su sostén y principal responsable de su felicidad, era quien le ayudaba a sobrellevar los problemas que su sobrepeso le traía constantemente. Era quien le protegía a capa y espada, de quien podía depender. Levi era a quien más amaba en el mundo, se atrevía a pensar que lo amaba más que a sí mismo y por nada ni por nadie se daría el lujo de que se fuera de su lado.

Erwin tocó el timbre de la casa de Levi algo nervioso, rio para él mismo pensando en que se comportaba como un tonto, siendo que ya llevaban algunos meses juntos y aún no era capaz de deshacerse de aquellos nervios, aunque por otro lado, pensaba en que esa era sólo una manera en la que su cuerpo le demostraba cuán enamorado de Levi se encontraba ahora. El pastelero acudió a abrirle casi de inmediato, como si hubiese estado en la puerta esperándolo desde hacía algún rato. El rubio nunca supo que así fue. Levi se encontraba mucho más nervioso que Erwin, aunque no se le notaba en absoluto y por un instante agradeció a su tío y a las circunstancias de su vida que lo habían hecho tan inexpresivo, ya que no quería alarmar a su novio antes de tiempo.

Apenas el pastelero cerró la puerta de la casa, se abalanzó sobre su pareja, saltando Levemente para alcanzar su cuello el cual rodeó con sus brazos, haciéndole agacharse para darle uno de los besos más apasionados que se habían dado desde que comenzaron a salir. Erwin fue tomado totalmente por sorpresa, pero aquel arrebato no le había desagradado en absoluto. Por el contrario, correspondió a aquel beso con igual desesperación que Levi, la necesidad de contacto físico cada vez era mayor y los momentos en la que podían satisfacerla, eran muy escasos.

— Eso no me lo esperaba, sin embargo no me quejo. — Bromeó el voluptuoso hombre, para luego presionar levemente sus labios sobre los de Levi una vez más, al tiempo que su mano acariciaba los bien trabajados músculos en la extensión de su espalda.

— Mataba por hacer eso desde hace días. —Levi se encogió de hombros y deslizó sus manos por los rechonchos brazos apretando con suavidad. — ¡Vamos a comer! La cena está lista. — Le indicó que pasara al comedor.

Una nueva sorpresa le aguardaba, Erwin esperaba que Levi hubiese preparado una modesta y saludable cena, ya que aún lo mantenía en aquella estricta dieta que parecía no hacer nada con su gordura, pero definitivamente había hecho maravillas con su salud. Pero estaba muy equivocado, sobre la mesa habían servidos varios tipos de platillos que se veían más que exquisitos. Levi había cocinado una cena que bien podía alcanzar para media docena de personas: lomo de res a las hierbas, puré de papa, ensalada verde, crema de brócoli con queso derretido, pasta en salsa carbonara y vegetales al vapor; se extendían sobre la mesa, librando un aroma que abría el apetito.

—Levi… todo esto…

— ¡Espero que te guste! Además preparé varios postres. Tengo pastel de queso con fresas, flan de caramelo, mousse de frambuesa, galletas con chispas de chocolate y panecillos de pecana y canela. ¡Puedes comer todo lo que quieras! Y si sobra algo puedes llevarle a tu padre un poco también.

El rubio no se esperaba aquello, tanta comida era una exageración, tan sólo por unos segundos se sintió levemente insultado de que Levi pretendiera que podía comer todo aquello. Pero tenía que admitir que en muchas ocasiones le había demostrado que era capaz de comer lo que consumirían tres o cuatro personas juntas, así que probablemente Levi lo había hecho sin querer. Incluso revivió aquel sentimiento de vergüenza y culpa que en el pasado le embargaba, cada vez que se mostraba ante Levi como un "muerto de hambre".

Instado por Levi ya que no movía ni un solo músculo para sentarse a la mesa, Erwin lo hizo y su novio le sirvió un plato con generosas cantidades de todo, indicándole que comiese y si quería más que tomara con confianza. El rubio dejó salir su glotonería a flote y que la vergüenza abandonara su cuerpo, en cuanto probó la deliciosa comida, no repitió una sino que dos veces y en igual cantidad de todos aquellos alimentos. Su novio solo le observaba comer, grabando en su memoria toda la felicidad que su rostro reflejaba y los halagos que este le daba con respecto al exquisito sabor de sus platillos. Necesitaría recordar aquel momento en un futuro cercano y quería que su mente lo guardara tan detallado como fuese posible, para luego poder evocarlo muy vívidamente.

Al terminar su tercera ración, Erwin apartó la silla en la que estaba sentado hacia atrás para hacer espacio entre su repleta barriga y el borde de la mesa que le aprisionaba.

—Espero que hayas dejado espacio para el postre. ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

Erwin paseó su vista por todas las opciones que Levi le ofrecía y a pesar de estar muy lleno, todo aquello casi le hacía comenzar a salivar.

—No puedo decidirme.

— ¡Entonces no decidas y prueba todo! — El hombre más bajo sacó de la alacena un plato bastante grande, partió un pedazo de pastel de queso, al lado colocó una porción de flan, una galleta, un panecillo, la copa que contenía el mousse y lo colocó frente a Erwin cuyo rostro ya se mostraba de un intenso rojo. — ¿Qué pasa Erwin? No me digas que aún te avergüenza comer frente a mí. — Levi le miró reprobatoriamente.

— Pero Levi, tanta comida… — El rubio agachó la cabeza, observando lo inflado que ya estaba su estómago. — Y yo estoy tan gordo…

— ¿Y eso qué? Solo tienes que desabrochar tu pantalón y tendrás suficiente espacio. Te he visto comer muchas veces antes rubio. Y me harás enfadar si no comes lo que preparé para ti, me pasé cocinando el día entero. —Levi sabía que Erwin podía comer todo aquello sin dificultad y comenzaba a enfadarle un poco que a esas alturas de la relación, el rubio aún sintiera pena.

Ante la severa mirada de su pareja, Erwin tomó su consejo y aún con mucha vergüenza desabrochó el botón de su pantalón y bajó la cremallera, lo cual le produjo alivio instantáneo. Con lentitud, tomó el panecillo y tras haberlo probado, fue cuestión de un par de mordidas para hacerlo desaparecer. Al cabo de poco tiempo, ya había hecho lo mismo con el resto de postres y mientras tomaba un poco de agua para liberar al paladar de tanto dulce, Levi ya se encontraba sirviéndole otro trozo de pastel, a petición del rubio.

Finalmente, Erwin había terminado completamente lleno, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo sentía. Todo había estado delicioso, acto reflejo a su llenura, sus manos se paseaban lentamente sobre la gran masa que era su estómago expandido al máximo y no podía evitar sonreír. Su corazón se sentía tan lleno de dicha como su barriga de comida o tal vez más. Levi le indicó que pasaran al sillón en donde estaría más cómodo y Erwin obedeció sin decir palabra alguna. Con algo de dificultad caminó la corta distancia y el sofá crujió un poco al recibir el peso. Levi se sentó a su lado, observando el sonrosado rostro de su pareja y la hermosa sonrisa que no se borraba. Con cautela, posó una de sus manos sobre la hinchada barriga.

— ¿Puedo? — Pidió permiso para tocarle a lo que el rubio, nuevamente bastante avergonzado, asintió. El pastelero comenzó a acariciar lentamente, haciendo círculos con su mano, la tela de la camisa de Erwin había cedido un poco ante la expansión de su estómago y sumado a su pantalón desabrochado, la blanca parte inferior de su barriga estaba expuesta. El joven de cabello negro acarició su piel desnuda y se atrevió a colar la mano bajo la delgada tela de la parte superior de su vestimenta, apartándola para revelar casi por completo aquel abusado estómago. Mas Erwin sentía tan bien esos mimos, que no opuso resistencia alguna y se dedicó a sentir las suaves caricias sobre su cuerpo, que le proporcionaban las manos de su amado. —Erwin, a decir verdad. Hay algo importante que debo decirte.

— ¡Lo sabía! No puedes mentirme Levi, lo sentía en mis huesos… — Erwin rio solo con su broma, pensando en que sus pobres huesos estaban muy enterrados dentro de su cuerpo, pero no lo dijo porque sabía que a su pareja le hacía enfadar cuando él hacía un comentario despectivo con respecto a su anatomía. — Es algo malo ¿cierto? — Agregó cambiando a un semblante totalmente serio, al caer en cuenta de que lo más probable era que Levi no le trajese buenas noticias. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo mucho, aquella espléndida cena no había sido un acto de piedad de su novio, comprendió de inmediato que sólo estaba intentando tenerlo contento para suavizar el impacto de fuese lo que fuese que tenía que decir.

— No podría decir que es algo del todo malo o del todo bueno, Erwin. Verás, hace una semana…— Comenzó a relatar el pastelero, sin dejar de acariciar el hinchado cuerpo de su amado y sin dirigirle la mirada, enfocándose más bien en observar la pálida piel bajo sus manos.

* * *

 

— ¿Buenas noticias? ¿A qué se refiere? — Interrogó Levi a su profesor, ahora mucho más curioso sin llegar a imaginarse qué podría ser aquello que hacía al hombre sonreír tan ampliamente.

— Verás Levi, la universidad imparte un curso de especialización en repostería francesa. El curso es bastante caro, pero cada año se escoge a un alumno de los mejores promedios y se le da la oportunidad de llevar este curso de manera gratuita, a modo de premio a la excelencia. Señor Ackerman, la universidad ha decidido otorgarle a usted la oportunidad de cursarlo, debido a que es el mejor de su promoción. ¿Qué opina al respecto?

Por un momento Levi se quedó mudo, la noticia le tomó por sorpresa, sabía que era uno de los mejores sin embargo no tenía idea de que era tan bueno. Aquello le causó gran orgullo y la parte sobre el curso de repostería, le había hecho sentir mucha felicidad. Él que no solía expresar ningún sentimiento abiertamente, ante aquello no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran con emoción y que el entusiasmo se reflejara en su rostro. — Yo, no sé qué decir realmente. Me siento honrado. — Admitió.

— Me alegra que le haya encantado la idea señor Ackerman. Entonces más le vale que prepare su pasaporte, se irá en un mes.

— ¡Espere! ¿De qué habla? — La felicidad del joven se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido y se mostraba alarmado, un pasaporte significaba que tenía que viajar al extranjero.

— ¡Pero señor Ackerman! — El hombre rio vigorosamente. — Una especialización en repostería francesa, únicamente puede cursarse en Francia ¿o qué pensaba? — Le indicó como si fuese la verdad más evidente.

— ¿Y de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

— El curso tiene una duración de un año completo, además de la cocina se le enseñará a hablar francés. Sé que ya lleva sus cursos aquí, pero en Francia los llevará con nativos y de manera intensiva. No tendrá que trabajar, la universidad pagará todos sus gastos, usted únicamente tendrá que estudiar. — Explicó el hombre sin cambiar su alegre expresión. — ¡Ah y no debe preocuparse! Tampoco se atrasará en la carrera, la universidad le convalidará varios cursos y podrá graduarse en el tiempo estimado.

— No puedo aceptarlo, señor. No puedo irme durante un año completo. —Aseguró Levi, pensando en que no podría alejarse tanto tiempo de Erwin ni dejar tirado su trabajo en la pastelería de Shadis.

— ¿Está seguro? Tal vez pueda intentar dejar sus asuntos en orden. Señor Ackerman, esta es una oportunidad única en la vida, le aconsejo que no la deje pasar o se arrepentirá. Si no hay un motivo de fuerza mayor, no debería de rechazar la oferta.

— ¿Tengo que darle mi respuesta en este momento?

— Podemos darle un tiempo prudencial para que tome una decisión, sin embargo no puede ser demasiado. A lo sumo en un par de días necesitaría que me confirme, en caso de que la respuesta sea un no, debemos acudir al siguiente estudiante en la lista. Aunque me daría bastante pena, sé de su potencial y sé que su talento no debe ser desperdiciado. — Intentó animarlo a dar una respuesta positiva.

—Dentro de dos días le daré mi confirmación. Muchas gracias, profesor. — Levi no se quedó allí más tiempo y salió rápidamente del salón, ahora con muchas cosas en la cabeza. Era una oportunidad de oro y algo que le acercaría aún más a cumplir su sueño. Con una especialización como esa, no tendría que trabajar para Shadis, podría conseguir un empleo en un restaurante o una pastelería mucho más grande y por tanto, mejorar su situación económica. Pero le daba pesar dejar a su jefe solo con la tienda en ese momento, Keith había sido muy bueno con él y sería muy malagradecido de su parte abandonarlo de esa manera. Además, estaba Erwin. Le había costado tanto tiempo lograr estar a su lado y aunque estaba cien por ciento seguro de que por irse, su amor por él no se extinguiría, no estaba tan seguro de qué tanto podría resistir estando lejos de él. O peor, ¿qué tanto podría resistir Erwin?

Tenía mucho que considerar y pensó que tal vez sería mejor consultarlo con su amigo Théodore, ya que de todas formas no podía contar con Kenny. La relación con su tío había sido cortada del todo, el pastelero mayor le mantenía informado de su estado de salud y emocional, debido a ello Levi sabía que su tío no se la había pasado bien tampoco por su pérdida. Pero era tan orgulloso que jamás lo aceptaría de vuelta, no después de haberlo decepcionado y desafiado de esa manera. Así que el joven de ojos grises, únicamente podía contar con su mentor.

Levi ni siquiera se molestó en acudir a su siguiente clase, corrió a su lugar preferido en el área verde y tomó su teléfono, marcando el número de Théodore de inmediato. Al poco tiempo de timbrar, se escuchó la voz del mayor del otro lado de la línea.

— Théo, soy yo.

— ¡Levi, mi muchacho! ¿Qué ocurre? No es normal que me llames a estas horas y entre semana. — Levi se sorprendió de lo bien que lo conocía el hombre. Ya desde hace mucho era como su segundo padre, pero no se imaginaba que pudiese adivinar tan fácilmente que algo no andaba bien con él.

— Disculpa que te llame en este momento, probablemente estás ocupado, pero tengo algo importante que decirte. —Levi calló por unos segundos replanteando lo que iba a decirle. — En realidad, necesito que me ayudes a tomar una decisión y no tengo mucho tiempo.

— Ya veo, te escucho entonces, tienes toda mi atención. — Le animó a continuar.

— Iré directo al grano. La universidad decidió darme una beca para estudiar en Francia durante un año, una especialización en repostería francesa.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso! Te lo mereces Levi, estoy seguro de que eres el mejor de toda la universidad y créeme un repostero no puede llamarse como tal si no ha estudiado en mi madre patria. — Declaró con orgullo, recordando con nostalgia su propio aprendizaje en su país de origen.

— Gracias. Pero, no estoy seguro de aceptar.

— ¿Qué? Es una gran oportunidad Levi, no deberías desecharla, ten en cuenta que no se repetirá. ¿Es acaso por Erwin? — El menor no contestó de inmediato, le asustó un poco lo evidente que era ante su maestro.

— En parte.— Admitió. — Ya lo viste Théodore, Erwin es muy inseguro, pero modestia aparte, le he ayudado a ganar confianza en sí mismo, si yo no estoy aquí para protegerlo, temo lo que le pueda pasar.

— Querido Levi, tus sentimientos son tan sinceros y puros que me conmueven, créeme cuando te digo que me hace el hombre más dichoso del mundo, el saber que has llegado a amar a alguien tan intensamente. —Ante aquellas palabras, Levi sintió el calor subir a su rostro. —Sin embargo, Erwin es un hombre adulto y debe aprender a no depender de ti. Pienso que la separación les puede hacer bien, tal vez cuando regreses, te topes con la sorpresa de que Erwin descubrió que podía cuidarse solo. Tal vez a tu venida, te topes con un Erwin totalmente cambiado.

— No estoy seguro, lo conozco, conozco su historia, sé cómo reacciona cuando la gente se mete con él o lo discriminan.

— Pero según me contaste alguna vez, Erwin tampoco solía tener amigos y ahora tanto él como tú tienen muchos. Siempre puedes encargarle a la dulce Isabel que lo vigile por ti. Si tú pudiste darle confianza, me imagino las maravillas que esa muchacha puede hacer, con lo revoltosa que es. — Levi nuevamente lo pensó por un instante, era cierto que no eran las mismas circunstancias que antes. Incluso estaba seguro que todo el cambio de Erwin no había sido obra suya exclusivamente, "la loca de Hanji", "el jirafón" y el resto de sus amigos, también habían contribuido en buena proporción.

— Creo que estás en lo cierto. Pero Erwin no es la única razón. Tampoco podría dejar al calvo solo con la pastelería, no podría con todo.

—Bueno, admito que sin tus postres sus ventas bajarán un poco. Pero Keith ya atendía su tienda por él mismo muchos años antes de que llegaras. Estoy seguro de que se las arreglará solo. En el peor de los casos, contratará un asistente que se encargue de los clientes y la caja registradora, para dedicarse a hornear. Levi, hijo mío, — el hombre utilizó un tono de voz mucho más dulce y comprensiva. — no dejes que otros influyan en tu futuro, las decisiones que tomes tienen que ser las mejores para ti y no para los demás. No es egoísmo, sabes que si logras perfeccionar tus habilidades tendrás un mejor trabajo en el futuro y si planeas continuar al lado de Erwin, eso le beneficiará a él también. Y con respecto a Keith, él sabía que tu estadía en su pastelería era algo temporal. Si no me crees, pregúntale tú mismo.

— Tienes razón en todo Théo. Iré a hablar con el calvo entonces. Por cierto, no le comentes nada de esto al viejo y si decido irme, prefiero que tampoco se entere.

— ¿Temes que intente detenerte? No lo creo así, pero respeto tu decisión.

— No temo que me detenga, temo que me convenza y que si me voy, intente contactar a Erwin y pedirle que se aleje de mi lado o llegue a amenazarlo. Lo creo muy capaz, todo por su estúpido "orgullo Ackerman".

— ¡Oh Levi! Kenny es bastante malvado a veces, pero no creo que le pudiese hacer algo así a su propia familia. Él te quiere a pesar de todo. Pero de todas formas guardaré el secreto por ti.

— Te lo agradezco Théo, estoy feliz de tenerte en mi familia.

El pastelero mayor se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras. Pero luego sonrió lo más ampliamente que pudo, le causaba gracia el hecho de que Levi pensaba que él había ayudado a su pareja a cambiar mucho, sin darse cuenta que el rubio lo había cambiado a él también. Un cambio positivo en opinión del francés, pero era otro secreto que guardaría para sí mismo. Sabía que la "transformación" de Levi aún continuaría y no quería arruinarlo antes de ver el "producto final".

El joven gastó alrededor de una hora caminando por las calles de la ciudad, considerando los pros y contras que tomar esa oportunidad le pudiese traer. Al caer la tarde, decidió dirigirse a la pastelería. Shadis se sorprendió de verlo allí tan temprano y Levi solo le contestó algo vago, como que no estaba de humor para su clase de la tarde y decidió huir de la universidad. Como Keith no se consideraba ni su padre ni su tutor, en realidad no le podía importar menos y no le dijo nada más, al contrario estaba feliz, ya que trabajaría más horas ese día.

Levi intentó abordar el tema varias veces, pero no encontró el momento correcto. Eso, sumado a que tuvieron bastante trabajo ese día, no le dio la oportunidad para hablar el asunto con calma y discutirlo con su jefe. Esperó hasta que estuvieron en casa, Levi se ofreció a hacer la cena esa noche y puso bastante esmero en que todo quedara delicioso, de esa manera tal vez Shadis no se enfadaría tanto si le decía que pretendía irse por un año. Ya que no únicamente lo dejaba solo en la pastelería, además el hombre dejaría de percibir lo que el joven le pagaba por el alquiler y ya no tendría quien limpiara su casa.

— Hay algo importante que debo decirte, calvo…— Finalmente se decidió a hablar, repitiéndole la historia de lo que había ocurrido en la universidad, pero sin llegar a compartirle su miedo de dejar a Erwin solo.

—Sabía que estarías aquí por un tiempo breve, sin embargo no me imaginaba que ese tiempo se iba a reducir tanto. Pero Levi… — El hombre le miró seriamente. — serías un imbécil y me decepcionarías si no tomaras esta oportunidad. ¿No eres un idiota cierto?

— ¡Claro que no lo soy!

— Entonces ve a decirle a ese profesor tuyo que te envíe a Francia. No tienes nada que perder, pero tienes mucho que ganar. Yo me las arreglaré, ¿o qué piensas que voy a quebrar sin tí? Tu comida sigue sabiendo a mierda a veces.

Ambos hombres rieron, como nunca lo habían hecho juntos. Cada uno por su parte pensando en el aprecio que le había tomado al contrario, sin llegar a expresarlo con palabras. Levi estaba muy agradecido con Shadis por acogerlo, darle trabajo, un lugar donde vivir y enseñarle tanto. Por su parte Keith no pudo haber pedido un aprendiz mejor. Además, a pesar de sus personalidades, se habían acoplado muy bien y en poco tiempo Levi se había convertido en lo más cercano a una familia que pudo haber tenido el mayor.

Levi se tomó un día más para pensarlo, la decisión era difícil y sabía que cualquiera de los dos caminos que tomara era definitivo. Una vez que diera su respuesta, no habría marcha atrás. Pero finalmente, pensó en que por sobre todas las cosas él había tenido un objetivo fijo desde niño y casi todos los pasos que había dado durante su vida habían sido para alcanzar ese sueño. Además, Théodore tenía razón, si pretendía seguir al lado de Erwin por siempre, debía ser capaz de independizarse totalmente y ser alguien con una buena estabilidad económica. Así que optó por tomar aquella oportunidad.

Al segundo día, el joven acudió a ver a su profesor y le informó que tomaría el curso. Alegremente el hombre le felicitó y se tomó al menos una hora para indicarle todos los pormenores, explicarle cómo iba a funcionar todo, las preparaciones que tenía que hacer y una serie de detalles a tomar en consideración. Le dijo que debía dejar todo en orden, ya que una vez estuviese allá, las clases iban a ser duras y consumirían la mayoría de su tiempo, además no habría algo así como vacaciones por lo que no podría regresar, sino hasta que se certificara. En pocas palabras, estaría literalmente todo un año fuera del país sin posibilidad siquiera de hacer una pequeña visita a sus amigos o familiares.

Pero le quedaba la parte más difícil: informarle a Erwin. Levi intentó hacérselo saber por varios días, pero se arrepentía cada vez que quería sacar el tema. No sabía cómo lo iba a tomar, o si él sería capaz de romperle el corazón de ese modo. Pensaba en que tal vez el rubio le diría que no podía tener una relación a larga distancia y lo terminaría, tampoco estaba seguro de poder resistir una ruptura. Así que alargó el asunto por una semana hasta que Keith le informó que iría a ver a su amigo Théodore. Levi sospechaba que su mentor le había solicitado a Shadis visitarlo, a sabiendas de que no había podido decirle a Erwin acerca de su viaje, de manera que Levi se sintió sumamente agradecido con él una vez más. El joven pastelero, decidió que la mejor manera era hacerlo era en privado, en la comodidad de su hogar, acompañado de mucha comida deliciosa para aminorar el impacto de la noticia.

* * *

Mientras le explicaba, Erwin mantuvo un rostro inexpresivo. Procesaba toda la información de manera lenta, en conflicto, ya que las caricias de Levi que no pararon en ningún momento, se sentían deliciosas, pero lo que salía de su boca era sumamente hiriente. Le abandonaría, por un año completo. Durante doce meses no podría verlo, no tomaría su mano, no besaría sus labios, no le daría la confianza que necesitaba para resistir a las burlas y la discriminación. ¿Podría soportar todo un año sin perderse en la plata de aquellos ojos? ¿Podría soportar no poder estrechar el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos?

Quiso llorar, sintió sus ojos arder y una fuerte punzada en su pecho, incluso por un momento le hizo falta el aire y su garganta se secó. Pero luego recordó algo que estaba constantemente en su mente: amaba a Levi, más que a sí mismo. No podía actuar como un egoísta, no podía demostrarle a su novio que le había dolido esa noticia. Jamás interpondría su propia felicidad entre Levi y sus sueños. Sabía cuánto ansiaba convertirse en profesional y en el mejor. Sabía que su mayor deseo era llegar a tener una pastelería propia y ser exitoso. Si tenía que irse por uno o más años, el tiempo que fuese, lo soportaría por él.

—Levi… — el rubio tomó entre sus propias manos, las que se encontraban aun acariciándole y miró fijamente hacia aquellos orbes platino que tanto amaba. — estoy muy feliz por ti, no hay nadie que se merezca esto más que tú y estoy seguro que te ayudará muchísimo a cumplir tu sueño. — Erwin se esforzó por darle la mejor de sus sonrisas, aunque el picor no hubiese abandonado su garganta.

—Es un año completo, no nos veremos, no podremos tener contacto alguno salvo por el internet. ¿Estás consciente de eso cierto?

—Totalmente. No voy a mentirte, te extrañaré y mucho, pero esto es por tu propio bien y si tú eres exitoso, si tú logras cumplir tus sueños, yo seré el hombre más feliz del mundo. Te esperaré, un año se pasa volando después de todo. Cuando nos demos cuenta, estarás de regreso con un título en la mano y muchos conocimientos en tu cabeza. — Con algo de dificultad aun, se enderezó para abrazar a Levi, llegando a acariciar su cabeza tiernamente.

—Erwin… —Levi no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, jamás se esperó que Erwin iba a ser tan comprensivo y a apoyarlo tan incondicionalmente, o al menos pensaba que se iba a mostrar bastante triste, pero era todo lo contrario. La confianza que demostraba, le daba a Levi la calma que necesitaba para confirmar que su decisión había sido la correcta y que no debía arrepentirse en absoluto. — Te lo agradezco, no sabes cuán importante es para mí que me apoyes de esta manera.

Erwin se sentía devastado, la falsa confianza que le había mostrado únicamente era la fachada que su amor le permitía construir, para ocultar la desdicha que aquella noticia le causaba. De pronto se sintió como desnudo, desprotegido, como si tuviese que usar muletas y le hubiesen arrebatado una de ellas. ¿Y si Levi conocía a alguien mejor en Francia y decidía quedarse a vivir allá? Su tío ya le había desterrado, no tenía más familia y pensó que Levi era un alma libre que no se apegaba a nadie. Perfectamente podría conocer en Francia a algún o alguna colega en la cocina, que le cautivara, con quien pudiese compartir su pasión, que tuviese una buena figura y no fuese un gordo glotón y vergonzoso como seguía pensando que lo era él. Estando lejos, Levi podía perder su amor por él y enamorarse de otra persona.

Sin embargo, pensó que si eso hacía feliz al pastelero, él estaría conforme con ello. Después de todo nunca se sintió merecedor del amor de alguien tan apuesto, delgado y talentoso como Levi. Para él era mejor si alguien más "a su medida" estaba a su lado, aunque él mismo sufriera. A esas alturas, Erwin estaba seguro de que no quería volver a enamorarse de nadie que no fuese su actual novio, incluso estaba seguro de que si Levi le terminaba, no se volvería a enamorar nunca más y más importante, estaba seguro de que no habría otro "loco" capaz de fijarse en un "seboso" como él. Por más que anteriormente estuvo pensando que perder a Levi no era una opción, que no se arriesgaría por nada ni por nadie, si era por el mismo Levi, podía hacerlo, debía hacerlo, debía apoyarlo y dejarlo ir.

Pero luego otro pensamiento ocupó por completo su mente: pasara lo que pasara, deseaba entregarse a Levi. Si era que se iban a separar durante todo un año o para siempre, estaba seguro y ya lo había decidido desde hacía algún tiempo atrás, que a pesar de sus complejos, quería darle a Levi su cuerpo.

— Hagamos el amor Levi. — Le soltó directamente, en un ataque de sinceridad que le hizo olvidar toda su vergüenza y sus nervios momentáneamente.

— ¡¿Qué?! Creo que no escuché bien.

— Si es que vas a irte por todo un año, al menos quisiera que lo intentáramos.

— Erwin, si te sientes obligado, ten en cuenta que a mí no me interesa hacerlo, si estás preparado cuando regrese…

— ¡Estoy preparado! Quiero hacerlo ahora mismo.

— Pero Erwin…

— Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos ¿cierto? Nunca antes había pasado, pienso que es nuestra oportunidad. — El rubio tomó a su pareja por los hombros, mirándole con esa convicción extraña que mostraba muy rara vez. — Estoy seguro de esto Levi, yo también te deseo. He investigado mucho, he leído mucho, sé que tenemos que hacer, he estudiado para este momento. — Confesó avergonzado.

—A decir verdad, yo también he investigado mucho con respecto al tema. — Admitió el más bajo, logrando que un muy pálido rosa apareciera en su rostro. —Inclusive tengo en mi habitación las cosas que necesitamos.

Ante esa confesión, Erwin abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Sabía que Levi estaba ansioso por tener sexo con él, desde hacía mucho, pero jamás se imaginó que estuviese preparado, esperando únicamente que él se decidiera a darle el sí.

— ¡No me tomes a mal Erwin! No soy ningún pervertido ni nada por el estilo. Pensaba utilizarlo en mí mismo para probar. — Como nunca antes lo había visto, el rostro de Levi se tiñó de un brillante rojo similar al que el rubio portaba la mayoría del tiempo. — ¿Estás seguro de esto Erwin? No me voy sino hasta dentro de un par de semanas, tal vez podemos hacerlo otro día.

— Estoy seguro Levi, pocas veces en la vida he estado tan seguro de algo, en serio.

Viéndole directamente a los ojos, Levi pudo confirmar que le decía la verdad. Una repentina emoción le embargó al caer en cuenta de que finalmente, podría realizar su deseo de tomar a Erwin en cuerpo y alma. Levi no resistió más y comenzó a besarlo justo como lo había hecho cuando llegó, tomando su rechoncho rostro entre las manos y devorando sus labios cuyo sabor era muy dulce. Erwin le correspondió con igual fogosidad, ya no podría negar más los deseos de su cuerpo, pero sobre todo un nuevo valor había florecido en él. Si Levi deseaba tocarlo, si lo que quería era tener su cuerpo, se lo daría, le daría todo de él.

El pastelero bajó sus manos nuevamente a la tensa barriga para acariciar de una manera totalmente diferente que antes, ya no lo hacía con el afán de calmarlo y relajarlo, sino con deseo. Con la inagotable ansia de que sus dedos llegasen a tocar cada milímetro de aquella gran extensión de piel pálida, sedosa y poblada con blancas estrías que no le desagradaban en absoluto. Levi introdujo sus manos bajo la camisa de Erwin una vez más, moviéndolas hasta sus lados en donde fuertemente apretó los gruesos rollos laterales. El rubio se crispó, ya que nunca le había permitido tocarle tan desesperadamente, sentía como si su novio quisiera enterrar sus manos en su grasa. Le avergonzaba, pero quería complacerlo, quería permitirle que hiciese lo que quisiera con él.

Levi continuó apretando aquella suave masa con desespero, había tanto de él y quería tomarlo todo. Sus manos viajaron hacia los redondos pechos que se extendían frente a sí, tentándolo desde hacía un rato, desde hacía meses, años. Por debajo de la prenda, tomó uno en cada mano y los apretó con fuerza, sintiendo cómo se le escapaban entre los dedos, miró a su pareja con una lujuria que jamás le había mostrado antes. Pero esta vez, fuera de avergonzarse, Erwin hasta se sintió halagado. Jamás pensó que alguien pudiese lanzarle una mirada de ese calibre, llena de deseo, llena de lascivia, como si quisiera comérselo de un solo bocado. La mirada que le lanzaría el lobo a caperucita roja. Por su mente sólo pasaba la incógnita del motivo por el cuál Levi podía sentirse atraído hacia tanta deformidad, hacia tanta grasa, tanto volumen. Pero ni siquiera pudo preguntar.

— Adoro cada parte de ti Erwin, no tienes idea de cuánto me encantas. — Le susurró el pastelero al oído, en un intento por expresarle cuánto lo deseaba. Levi había leído que la comunicación durante el sexo era importante. Que debía hacer que su pareja se sintiera seguro de lo mucho que le atraía su cuerpo. El hombre de menor estatura, jamás se había detenido a pensar el por qué Erwin le atraía realmente. Simplemente sabía que un cosquilleo aparecía en su entrepierna, si era que se detenía a observar las curvas de su cuerpo. Como Levi era un tipo pequeño, probablemente estaba en su naturaleza verse atraído por las personas grandes, como a él le faltaba volumen y altura, probablemente el contraste con respecto a aquel enorme hombre entre sus brazos le volvía loco. Pero no necesitaba explicaciones, lo único que deseaba era atrapar lo más que podía de ese cuerpo, acariciarlo, apretarlo y saborearlo.

— Creo que debemos prepararnos primero Erwin. — Levi cortó todo contacto, en el momento que sintió la excitación en su cuerpo. Había mucho que hacer previo a tener sexo y también debían ir a su habitación, jamás lo haría en el sillón favorito de Shadis. Y sabía que una vez que comenzaran, le sería imposible parar. — Tal vez inclusive deberíamos dejar que reposaras un poco más, aún estás bastante lleno. Podrías, tomar un baño.

Erwin estuvo de acuerdo con su novio y también sabía a qué se refería. Ya lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que Levi, aunque deseara tener sexo con él, seguía siendo muy estricto con respecto a la limpieza y ahora que se habían decidido a hacerlo realmente, debía asearse muy bien para él. Subieron entonces a la habitación del pastelero, donde nuevamente avergonzado, le mostró "su arsenal". De la gaveta de su mesita de noche, Levi sacó los preservativos, lubricantes e inclusive un aceite erótico, que según le habían explicado les ayudaba a aumentar el deseo sexual, aunque dudaba que tuviese que usarlo él mismo, si deseo sexual era lo que exudaba por los poros en ese momento.

—Y esto es… bueno… — Levi se avergonzó, rascó su nuca y no se atrevió a mirarlo. — es para lavar tu…

— Sé lo que es Levi. — Admitió el rubio también muriendo de vergüenza, mientras su novio le entregaba el enema que debía aplicarse. — No te preocupes, creo que sé cómo usarlo y de todas maneras las instrucciones están aquí. — Le señaló el instructivo. Definitivamente era una situación a la mar de incómoda para ambos.

Levi le señaló dónde se encontraba el baño y le prestó una toalla limpia, indicándole que podía tomarse todo el tiempo que quisiera y que así lo haría él, ya que se daría una ducha en el baño del primer piso de la casa. El rubio entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, evocando lo que recordaba de todo lo que había leído sobre sexo y lo que le habían explicado sus amigos la vez que les preguntó. Deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara de tanta vergüenza que sentía. _"Mira Erwin, con respecto al higiene, lo ideal es que tus intestinos estén vacíos y te hagas una lavativa también, si sabes a lo que me refiero"._ Nanaba le había dicho todo eso con tanta normalidad, que realmente le asustó. Era cierto que eran necesidades básicas del cuerpo y situaciones completamente naturales, pero no por eso dejaba de sentir que era un tema "taboo".

El rubio procedió a hacer lo que debía, con bastante dificultad dada la situación y su inexperiencia. Pero al cabo de unos veinte minutos logró su cometido y procedió a desnudarse para darse una ducha. Erwin observó su cuerpo, el estómago aún estaba un poco tenso si bien ya había ido digiriendo algo de lo que había comido y también se había vaciado bastante anteriormente. Pero aunque no hubiese consumido tanta comida, la casi esfera de carne tan prominente, no era algo que se pudiese ocultar. Tampoco sus senos, ni sus gruesos muslos o los rollos que se formaban sobre sus caderas.

Erwin levantó un brazo solo para ver y sentir la grasa de este, en donde se suponía que debía haber músculo o al menos piel y hueso, había flacidez que colgaba debido a la pesadez y el efecto de la gravedad. Y ni qué decir de su parte baja, su trasero era gigantesco, razón por la cual se atascaba en algunos asientos, como los del cine o el por qué Shadis tenía una silla más resistente para que la utilizara cuando llegaba a su pastelería. Los gruesos muslos se juntaban, por ello siempre se rozaban al caminar y le dificultaban la tarea a veces.

Sabiendo que estaba a punto de tener sexo, se preguntaba si a Levi le iba a molestar o sentir asco cuando viese su "virilidad". Debido a su altura y probablemente sus genes, Erwin poseía un miembro bastante grande y muchas veces se encontró pensando en que si fuese delgado, probablemente hasta sería privilegiado, ya que tenía entendido que el tamaño importaba. Pero siendo su anatomía tan abundante como lo era, su miembro también estaba recubierto por pliegues de piel y grasa, además de la parte inferior de su barriga que colgaba. No era como si no pudiese verlo o alcanzarlo, inclusive si se recostaba boca arriba sobresalía sin problema, pero el hecho era que un rollo bastante grueso se ubicaba en esa parte en la que se suponía que únicamente deberían estar sus partes íntimas y en ese momento realmente temió que Levi fuese a sentir repulsión hacia ello.

Pero no podía retractarse, su última oportunidad de hacerlo se había esfumado hacía rato. Así que solo respiró profundamente, entró a la ducha y abriendo la llave del agua fría, dejó que esta se llevara todas sus dudas y preocupaciones. Lo peor que podía pasar era que Levi le dijera que no se encontraba atraído a su cuerpo, una vez que estuviese completamente desnudo frente a él y si era así, al menos la separación tendría un motivo de peso, por irónico que sonara.

Por su parte, Levi aprovechó que Erwin estaba en el baño para buscar en su celular, las páginas web que había guardado con respecto al tema. Había leído muchos artículos varias veces, había visto videos y en estos tiempos, hasta tutoriales eran encontrados en la red. Levi se había ocupado de recopilar la mayor cantidad de información posible para preparase para el gran día y en ese momento quiso repasar todo lo que podía. Buscó especialmente aquellos artículos que le explicaban cómo evitar hacer daño en la penetración, era importante que no sólo él sintiera placer, sino también su pareja. Estuvo leyendo por bastante rato y no había señas de que Erwin fuese a salir pronto, ni siquiera había escuchado el agua correr, solo la del retrete hacía poco tiempo. Así que cerró lo que estaba leyendo, tomó su toalla y bajó al baño del primer piso para ducharse, rasurarse y cepillarse los dientes muy bien; la higiene era prioridad para él.

Al terminar, Levi no le encontró sentido a vestirse nuevamente, por lo que únicamente envolvió su cintura con la toalla y subió nuevamente a su habitación, solo para encontrar que Erwin aún no salía del baño. Por su parte el rubio se había dedicado a limpiar cada parte de su cuerpo minuciosamente, lo menos que quería era que Levi le rechazara por sucio y conociéndolo como lo conocía, eso era muy posible. Terminó de ducharse y se vistió de nuevo, arregló un poco su cabello aunque fuese algo tonto a su parecer y salió dirigiéndose a la habitación, solo para encontrarse una escena que le dejó sin habla totalmente.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Erwin? — Interrogó su novio al verlo parado en el portal mirándolo con la cara totalmente roja.

—No, no es nada… Te ves muy bien Levi. — Erwin se perdió observando la anatomía del pastelero, tan diferente a la propia. Los músculos de su cuerpo estaban bien marcados: sus brazos, sus piernas, sus abdominales, los pectorales, además su cintura era fina. Definitivamente Levi era un hombre sensual y para Erwin el que fuese tan bajo, únicamente lo hacía más atractivo, le gustaba verlo hacia abajo y acunarlo en sus brazos.

— ¿Estás preparado? — Levi sabía que ninguno de los dos lo estaba, se sentía nervioso, aunque lo deseara tanto y estaba seguro de que Erwin lo estaba mucho más, pero de todas formas tenía que preguntar, máxime que la situación se había puesto incómoda.

— ¡Lo estoy! — Declaró el rubio mostrando seguridad aunque fuese una mentira, pero sabía que si se revelaba miedoso, Levi no iba a poder dar el paso siguiente. El pastelero se limitó a sonreírle dulcemente, se acercó a él ofreciéndole su mano, la cual el rubio tomó con nerviosismo. Levi le hizo entrar y cerró la puerta tras de sí, aunque no habría nadie más en la casa le pareció que así sería mucho más íntimo. Aun tomados de la mano, se acercaron a la cama en donde se sentaron, mirándose el uno al otro.

— Gracias por esto Erwin, lo he esperado por mucho tiempo. —Sin dar tiempo a que el rubio respondiese algo, Levi se acercó a él para besarlo nuevamente. Sus manos esta vez comenzaron a acariciar los gruesos brazos lentamente, mientras sus labios se ocupaban de saborear los contrarios que le correspondían con igual intensidad. Erwin se aventuró a llevar sus manos a la cintura de Levi, acariciando con desconfianza sus costados.

Poco a poco, el pastelero le hizo recostarse sobre el respaldar de la cama, Erwin subió sus piernas y el otro hombre se posicionó sobre él, para comenzar a desnudarlo. Con mucha vergüenza, el rubio dejó que removiera su camisa por completo, revelándole por primera vez su torso enteramente desnudo y a la luz, en donde podía observar con lujo de detalle hasta el más mínimo de los defectos de su cuerpo.

Erwin desvió la mirada, no quería ver la expresión de Levi al contemplarle. Por su parte el hombre más bajo se dedicó a observarle minuciosamente. El rubio, era ridículamente redondo, sus pechos bien podrían confundirse con los de una mujer, su estómago era una esfera casi perfecta, pero a pesar de que la piel se veía un poco tensa, la textura era suave, a Levi se le asemejaba a una almohada. A los lados y en sus caderas se formaban rollos gruesos, que invitaban a apretarlos hasta el cansancio.

Como no escuchó ningún comentario, ni sintió ningún movimiento Erwin se atrevió a mirar, solo para encontrarse que su pareja se encontraba absorto observándole. Por la expresión de su rostro, el rubio no podía adivinar qué estaba pensando, sólo le observaba de un lado a otro, como si estuviese tratando de memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo y no estaba lejos de la realidad. Levi quería poder recordarlo una vez que estuviese en otro país, así como deseaba poder evocar sus hermosas sonrisas, quería hacerlo con su sensual cuerpo.

— ¿Levi?

— Lo siento Erwin, no puedo evitar pensar en lo hermoso que eres, quiero poder recordarte así cuando no te pueda ver.

— Pero Levi, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

— ¿Aún piensas que me voy a asquear de tu cuerpo? —El pastelero enarcó una ceja, mirándolo algo ofendido. Mas la expresión se ablandó rápidamente y en cambio, Levi se agachó para besar el cuello de su amado. — Tu cuerpo me excita Erwin. — Le susurró al oído, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera, aquello era vergonzoso, pero no podía evitar que le causara gran felicidad.

Levi continuó con sus besos, primero tras su oreja y bajando por su cuello, hasta que llegó al pecho donde aquellos suculentos senos le esperaban. Con solo las pocas caricias, los pezones ya estaban erectos, Levi recordó la otra vez en la que los había podido saborear en la oscuridad, lo había recordado muchas veces ya, pero ahora estaban allí, invitándole a probarlos una vez más. Tomó cada uno con sus manos, apretándolos lo más que pudo, disfrutando su gran tamaño. Los juntó y los soltó para observar cómo volvían a su posición unas cuantas veces. Los masajeó, logrando que Erwin comenzara a suspirar.

Aquel sonido, hizo que Levi se emocionara más, estaba logrando que Erwin también disfrutara ese juego y para él, eso era lo más importante. Le miró de reojo, para darse cuenta que desviaba la mirada, así que con una de sus manos, Levi alcanzó su rostro y le hizo voltear.

— Debes mirar Erwin, no te avergüences.

El pastelero volvió a los suaves pechos y con su boca atrapó uno de los pezones que le recordaban a un par de enormes fresas. Lamió con la punta de su lengua de manera circular alrededor, mientras que con su otra mano apretaba y masajeaba al otro seno, con la misma delicadeza que podía utilizar al amasar. El rostro de Erwin no podía estar más caliente ni rojo, pero tenía que admitir que la visión de su pareja, la humedad de su lengua y su diestra mano, le causaban mucho placer, sensación jamás antes sentida por él.

A Levi se le antojó introducir de lleno lo más que podía de aquel seno en su boca y así lo hizo, una vez más maravillándose de su tamaño, por lo que realmente lo que podía hacer era hundir su rostro en aquella deliciosamente acolchada superficie. Al hacer esto, Erwin no pudo evitar suspirar más profundamente e involuntariamente llevar sus manos a la cabeza de su pareja, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos negros. — ¡Delicioso! — Exclamó el hombre más bajo, tras separarse para tomar aire. Una vez más, tomó ambos senos con las manos juntándolos, pero en esta ocasión, hundió su rostro entre ellos, para luego tratar de introducir ambos pezones en su boca, sacando suspiros más sonoros del dueño de los prominentes pechos.

Decidió entonces que era suficiente juego en esa parte y que debía proceder a bajar, por lo que dando cortos besos continuó su camino hasta llegar a la adorable y gigantesca barriga. Pero en el momento en el que Erwin sintió las manos aferrarse con fuerza a los rollos de sus costados y los cálidos labios posarse sobre su enorme estómago, instintivamente sus manos volaron para tomar a Levi por las muñecas. El pastelero levantó su mirada, para encontrar a un muy asustado Erwin, cuyo rostro temblaba debido a los nervios. Al ver aquellos orbes plata, mirarlo casi con odio por la interrupción, el rubio soltó su fuerte agarre.

— Lo siento Levi, aún me da vergüenza. Aún pienso que mi cuerpo… — Levi ni siquiera lo dejó continuar, rápidamente posó sus labios una vez más en su estómago, pero en lugar de besarlo, sopló logrando generar un gracioso sonido. Erwin quedó estupefacto y el pastelero repitió la acción soplando mucho más fuerte y creando un sonido más sonoro. Lo volteó a ver una vez más y cuando sus ojos se conectaron, Erwin no pudo evitar comenzar a reír. Levi sonrió, tomó la barriga por los costados, como juntando la grasa y acercando su rostro sopló una tercera vez, acrecentando la risa de su pareja a la cual él se unió. Pero no sólo eso, sino que se aventuró a comenzar a hacerle cosquillas, moviendo sus dedos entre los rollos que se formaban a sus costados. La hermosa melodía de la risa de Erwin aumentó, tímidas lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos y todo su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina ante los espasmos. Levi reía con él, lo que aumentaba la sensación de alegría, ya que jamás lo había visto o escuchado riendo tan estruendosamente.

— ¿Ya estás más calmado? — Interrogó el pastelero, procediendo a besar su frente, su mejilla y luego su papada.

— Lo estoy. Disculpa Levi, prometo que no dejaré que la duda me detenga de nuevo.

— No te preocupes rubio, te haré sentir tan bien que no tendrás tiempo para dudar. — Aunque Levi no sabía si lo lograría, ya que también era su primera vez, debía hacer todo lo posible por darle confianza a Erwin. El contrario solo asintió y Levi regresó una vez más a su lugar, sentado sobre las piernas de su pareja y tomando su estómago con ambas manos para juguetear con el. Lo apretó, lo movió hacia adelante y hacia atrás, admirando cómo parecía hacer "olas" y lo besó. Lo besó una y otra vez, dando lamidas en la tersa piel que olía exquisitamente, una mezcla entre jabón de baño y la masculina esencia natural de Erwin. Introdujo su lengua en el profundo ombligo, hundiendo su rostro en aquella suave masa. Centímetros y centímetros de Erwin para jugar, lamer, besar y amar; Levi no podía sentirse más dichoso.

Al cabo de un rato, Levi decidió que ya era hora de pasar a asuntos mucho más serios, desabrochó el ahora nuevamente abrochado pantalón, bajó la cremallera y se colocó al pie de la cama para poder halarlo. Con algo de dificultad, Erwin levantó su pesado cuerpo de manera que Levi pudiese retirar la prenda, quedando en ropa interior. Una vez más, Levi le miró cuidadosamente ya que jamás había podido ver sus piernas. Los gruesos cilindros de carne se juntaban, la grasa se acumulaba sobre sus caderas, logrando que se vieran voluptuosas y redondeadas. Sin la barrera del pantalón, la barriga se acomodó libremente sobre el lugar en donde debería estar su miembro, logrando ocultar la ropa interior y de ese modo, parecía que ya estaba completamente desnudo.

Pero Levi no se iba a quedar con la incógnita mucho más, tiempo y rápidamente le indicó a Erwin que se levantara una vez más para remover su bóxer. Erwin obedeció no muy confiado y temiendo lo peor. Ya su pareja le había dicho que el resto de su cuerpo le parecía atractivo, pero esa precisamente era la parte que más temía. El hombre más bajo se deshizo rápidamente de la ropa interior y le indicó a Erwin que se acostara totalmente sobre la cama.

El rubio se acostó lentamente, tratando de retrasar la situación de manera infructuosa. Sentía deseos de huir, su rostro ardía, su corazón palpitaba tan fuertemente que pensaba que iba a sufrir de un paro. Se animó a observar a Levi que ya se acercaba peligrosamente y apretó sus ojos con fuerza para no mirar su reacción o su rechazo. El pastelero empujó el estómago de Erwin, para revelar otro rollo de grasa debajo y en medio de este, se ubicaba el miembro de su pareja, que se encontraba parcialmente recubierto también. Levi colocó su mano alrededor, a lo que Erwin abrió nuevamente sus ojos y parcialmente su boca. El pastelero entonces empujó aquella cubierta, para tomar el pene más firmemente. No tenía más punto de comparación que su propio miembro, pero Levi sospechaba que el de Erwin era bastante grande, una vez retirando todo lo que había a su alrededor su tamaño era considerable.

Erwin dejó salir un gemido involuntariamente, lo que hizo que llevara sus manos a la boca y esto fue buena señal para quien trabajaba en su parte baja. El hombre de menor estatura comenzó a mover su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sintiendo cómo poco a poco el miembro en su mano endurecía y aumentaba su tamaño, sobresaliendo cada vez más. Su otra mano, se ocupaba de acariciar nuevamente la parte inferior de la barriga de su pareja. El rubio dejó salir jadeos los cuales intentaba acallar con sus manos.

— Déjame oírte Erwin. — Casi susurró y el voluptuoso hombre obedeció, retirando sus manos de su boca, dejando que los jadeos continuaran, convirtiéndose en gemidos de cuando en cuando. En su lugar, llevó las manos a los propios pechos, masajeándolos lentamente, auto-estimulándose. Levi observó aquella escena: el rubio jadeando, con sus redondas mejillas rojas, con algunas hebras de su dorado cabello pegadas a su frente debido al sudor, sus ojos apretados dejando salir unas pocas lágrimas y sus manos jugueteando sensualmente con sus pechos. El miembro del pastelero que ya estaba bastante despierto, terminó de levantarse ante aquella seductora visión y una corriente de placer le inundó. _"Vamos idiota, no te puedes correr solamente viéndolo"_ se reprendió a sí mismo, ya que no podía desperdiciar su oportunidad de hacerle el amor a Erwin. Pero lo deseaba tanto, le parecía tan puro e inocente, pero a la vez tan sensual, con su generoso cuerpo rogando por ser tomado; que casi no podía resistir la excitación.

Levi decidió que era suficiente de "trabajo manual" y empujando con sus dos manos la carne que le separaba del pene de su pareja, introdujo lo más que pudo de este en su boca. Erwin dejó salir un sonoro gemido, al sentir la suave lengua y cálida boca atrapar exquisitamente su miembro. Para el pastelero, aquel acto siempre le había parecido de mal gusto y temía que no pudiese llevarlo a cabo, pero se sorprendió de sobremanera al darse cuenta que lamer un pene era como lamer cualquier otra parte del cuerpo. Erwin estaba muy limpio, el olor a jabón se metía por sus fosas nasales y su piel aún se sentía fresca. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era el sabor de aquel trozo de carne, el cual resultó ser igual que cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo, simplemente sabía "a piel", no tenía nada de especial ni repulsivo, lo cual le dio ánimos para poner en práctica aquello que tanto había "estudiado".

El hombre más bajo comenzó lentamente a mover su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, procurando que sus dientes no rozaran el miembro, por algún motivo el escuchar los ahora tan sonoros gemidos de Erwin, junto con la sensación al hundir su cara repetidamente entre su blanda carne, le hacía emocionarse y excitarse más y más. Quería engullirlo todo, quería saborearlo todo, devorarlo. Debido a que era una experiencia totalmente nueva y la primera vez que sentía tanto placer, Erwin no tardó mucho en venirse, derramando el semen en la boca de Levi, quien al recibirlo se apartó para escupirlo.

— ¡Lo siento Levi! Perdóname, no pude avisarte. — Se disculpó alarmado y avergonzado, con su respiración agitada.

— No digas tonterías, se supone que debía tragarlo, pero supongo que debemos practicar unas cuantas veces más para poder acostumbrarme al sabor… — El joven de cabello negro, se levantó para tomar una toallita húmeda y limpiar su boca, de la cual se había derramado un poco de aquel líquido. Tomó otra y comenzó a limpiar la entrepierna de su pareja.

— Levi, muchas gracias por esto. Pero me parece que no es justo que solo yo sienta placer, me gustaría intentarlo también. — Levi paró en seco su labor de limpieza y lo miró sorprendido. La expresión de Erwin denotaba su nerviosismo de siempre, pero también deseo, por primera vez pudo identificar la evidente lascivia en el mar de sus ojos.

Erwin se puso de pie y Levi contempló su imponente cuerpo desnudo desde otra perspectiva. Solo pudo pensar en que el rubio era grande, muy grande, en todos los sentidos de la palabra y ese pensamiento le excitaba. Para alguien que había sufrido carencias toda su vida, tener tanta abundancia frente a sí y a su disposición era motivo de deseo. El hombre más alto removió la toalla que envolvía aún la parte baja de su pareja, revelando el erecto pene y el firme trasero de este. Erwin le observó con curiosidad y se encontró sintiendo un cosquilleo en la propia entrepierna una vez más. Le indicó a su pareja que se sentara sobre la cama y el rubio se colocó de rodillas frente a él. Separó las piernas de Levi para hacerse espacio y tener acceso a su miembro.

—No sé si te vaya a gustar esto, pero… — Erwin no quiso aceptar en voz alta que era algo que había visto en un video, pero de todas formas Levi lo comprendió sin que le tuviese que explicar. Colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su pareja para darle valor y este con su rostro rojizo y caliente, tomó la erección de Levi, comenzando a acariciar lentamente.

Aquella era una experiencia nueva y debía asegurarse de hacerlo con calma para que nada fuese a salir mal, primero imitó un poco a su novio, tomando el pene entre su regordeta mano y moviéndola con lentitud hacia atrás y hacia adelante, la otra mano se ocupó de juguetear con los testículos a la vez. Pero cuando Levi comenzaba a disfrutar de la masturbación, Erwin hizo algo que no se esperaba. El rubio tomó sus propios pechos y se acercó más, para capturar el pene entre ambos. Levi sintió su miembro exquisitamente apresado por los suaves senos, los cuales su novio apretó con fuerza para ejercer presión.

— No sé de dónde sacaste esa idea rubio, pero ¡benditos sean los bastardos! —Expresó Levi mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la cabeza de Erwin, acariciándole. El rubio miró hacia arriba, encontrando que las pálidas mejillas de su pareja mostraban un hermoso tono rosado, decidió entonces comenzar a moverse, justo como lo había visto en varias ocasiones en esos videos.

Con sus manos, comenzó a mover sus pechos apretándolos lo más que podía y de esa manera masturbando a su novio de una manera en la que, si no poseyera la complexión que tenía, no hubiese podido lograrlo. — ¿Te gusta? — Se atrevió a preguntar algo temeroso ya que no escuchaba ningún tipo de retroalimentación por parte de su pareja.

— Solo diré que si te detienes ahora la pagarás caro, rubio.

Tomando aquello como una respuesta positiva, Erwin comenzó a mover sus manos mucho más rápido, podía sentir cómo el pene de Levi se endurecía entre sus senos y aquello lo estimulaba a él mismo también. El movimiento hacía que todo su cuerpo temblara y debía admitir que el sentir toda su grasa en movimiento, era una sensación bastante agradable. Con una recién ganada confianza, Erwin acercó su boca a la punta del miembro que sobresalía entre sus senos y comenzó a lamer también, obteniendo ante esa acción un sonoro y ronco "Erwin" por parte de su novio.

Como aquello le demostró que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, el rubio continuó lamiendo lentamente. Finalmente, sin dejar de masturbarlo con sus pechos, atrapó la punta entre sus labios y comenzó a mover su cabeza al mismo ritmo. Su nombre fue pronunciado con placer nuevamente, Levi sentía que estaba salivando, no podía cerrar su boca y sus dedos se aferraban con fuerza al cráneo de su pareja. El estímulo había sido tal, que esta vez fue él quien terminó eyaculando en el rostro y pecho de su pareja.

— ¡Maldita sea Erwin! ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? — Levi sonreía abiertamente, intentando regular su respiración. Mientras que el rubio lo imitaba, tomando bocanadas de aire para intentar no morir a causa de la agitación del acto que acababa de realizar, pero correspondiéndole aquella sonrisa amplia y orgullosamente.

Levi le alcanzó una toallita húmeda y Erwin retiró cuidadosamente todo rastro del líquido de su cuerpo y cara. Mientras realizaba esa acción, Levi le observó una vez más, no había tenido la oportunidad de fijarse en su parte trasera: en su espalda se formaban unos rollitos los cuáles Levi moría por morder, sus anchas caderas invitaban a lo mismo y su enorme trasero estaba conformado por dos glúteos redondos. Se hubiese esperado que estuviesen más flácidos o con mucha celulitis y si bien había rastros de eso y algunas otras estrías, inclusive se veía bastante firme. Levi pensó que Erwin podía haber engordado durante toda su vida, pero lo había hecho en los lugares y de las formas idóneas o tal vez era solo que estaba demasiado enamorado de él.

— ¡Ven acá Erwin! No resisto un minuto más. —Le dijo extendiendo sus brazos y haciendo un movimiento con las puntas de sus dedos, invitándolo a unírsele una vez más a la cama. Erwin sintió nuevamente el ardor en sus mejillas, pero la sensualidad del fornido cuerpo de Levi y sus cálidos brazos le esperaban abiertos y clamaban por él, así que no se haría de rogar. Se acercó a la cama, sentándose al lado de Levi, quien inmediatamente pasó una de sus manos entre el brazo de Erwin y su cuerpo, para acercarse a él, apretando uno de los rollos de su espalda con las manos y pegando su marcado abdomen contra la inmensa masa de carne de la barriga contraria. Con su otra mano, acercó el rostro de su pareja y logrando hundirse mucho más en su cuerpo, le besó una vez más.

Erwin por su parte, apretó a Levi hacia su cuerpo casi con desespero. Saboreando sus labios mientras que piel con piel, disfrutaba la sensación deleitable que la desnudez de ambos y el contraste de sus cuerpos le causaba. Se encontró maravillado de lo placentero que se sentía el fuerte músculo contra la blanda grasa, cómo el brazo de Levi se hundía profundo entre sus rollos y sus dedos le apretaban con desesperación. Toda sensación que percibía con cada parte de su enorme cuerpo, era un estímulo para los sentidos, que hizo sentir cómo su miembro comenzaba a palpitar. Casi que involuntariamente, Erwin comenzó a mover sus piernas, logrando generar un roce entre los muslos y su estómago, lo cual se sentía exquisito en su apresado miembro.

—Quiero intentar algo más… — La recién ganada confianza de Erwin salió a flote una vez más, si ya había comenzado con eso, debía seguir haciéndolo bien, de manera que recordando uno de los vergonzosos videos que Nanaba y Mike le habían enviado a su correo, decidió poner en práctica otra "técnica". Le indicó a Levi que se acostara sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas. Erwin subió también, y se posicionó en medio de estas, el pastelero por suerte gozaba de buena flexibilidad y logró abrirlas lo suficiente para que el grueso cuerpo cupiera entre ellas. — No te preocupes, no voy a aplastarte. — O al menos esa era la idea. Erwin se movió hacia adelante, logrando cubrir a su pareja con su gran estómago.

Levi sintió el peso de aquella masa apresándolo contra la cama, apretó sus costados levemente con las piernas y se dejó disfrutar de aquella nueva sensación. Si bien el cuerpo de Erwin era bastante pesado, tomando en cuenta de que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no liberar la totalidad de su peso sobre él, no se sentía desagradable y más bien era todo lo contrario. Cuidadosamente, Erwin se acercó más al pequeño cuerpo bajo sí y aplicándole más presión. Comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás y en cuanto lo hizo, Levi comprendió cuál era su objetivo. La barriga de Erwin había apresado a su miembro entre los dos cuerpos y al moverse lograba masturbarlo fuertemente, Levi mordió su propio labio ante esta sensación y de nuevo agradecía internamente a quienes fuesen que le hubiesen dado esa idea a su novio.

— Y yo que me había preocupado de no parecer un sucio frente a ti. Tenías planes más perversos y retorcidos. — Bromeó el pastelero entre gemidos y jadeos. Sentir el voluptuoso cuerpo moviéndose sobre el propio, la presión del peso y su pene placenteramente apresado eran demasiado para él, ya sentía que su vista comenzaba a nublarse. — Erwin, Erwin. ¡Para!

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta? ¡Discúlpame!

— No, no, no es eso. Estaba a punto de venirme de nuevo. ¡Demonios Erwin! ¿Cómo te las arreglas para ser tan sensual? — Ante ese comentario un profundo sonrojo apareció en el rostro del rubio, pero se sintió satisfecho, más que eso se sintió eufórico y por primera vez comenzó a creérselo. Se retiró de su lugar sobre Levi, quien intentaba normalizar su respiración una vez más e instintivamente recorrió su propio cuerpo con sus manos. Acarició su gran estómago, con las puntas de sus dedos recorrió sus caderas, sus costados, hasta llegar a sus pechos los cuáles apretó levemente. Se sentía deseable, se sentía hermoso, por primera vez en su vida, le creyó, creyó que toda aquella voluptuosidad era apetecible.

— ¡Tómame Levi! Quiero que me penetres. — Pronunció sugerentemente, a riesgo de escucharse cliché y era que la frase la había escuchado previamente en algún lugar, pero le pareció que era lo más apropiado que podía decir en ese momento. Levi le miró sorprendido, sintiendo cómo su pene le rogaba por liberarse de aquella tensión. Necesitaba estar dentro de Erwin inmediatamente y no esperó a que se lo repitieran dos veces.

—Recuéstate boca abajo. — Le indicó mientras rápidamente tomaba las cosas que necesitaría de su mesita. Erwin hizo a como se le mandó y Levi regresó a su posición. —Tienes el trasero más grande que he visto en mi vida rubio, es una suerte que lo tenga solo para mí. — Bromeó a lo que su pareja no supo si reír o sentirse halagado. El pastelero decidió que jugaría con los redondos glúteos un poco, así que posó sus manos sobre cada uno y comenzó a apretar y masajear, se veían y se sentían exquisitos. El gran tamaño era un estímulo para su vista, tacto y el palpitante miembro. Levi se atrevió a morder levemente uno de ellos, obteniendo una queja por respuesta, a lo que se disculpó con un _"lo siento, se me antojó demasiado"_

Levi le pidió que se colocara "de cuatro patas" y que intentara abrirse un poco de piernas para tener acceso a su ano. El pastelero tomó la botellita del lubricante y aplicó un poco en el lugar, para comenzar a masajear superficialmente con su dedo. Ya lo había investigado e incluso lo había puesto en práctica consigo mismo un par de veces. Vertió más del líquido sobre su dedo y muy lentamente comenzó a introducirlo.

—¡Le-Levi!

— Espera un poco por favor, resiste allí. — Las piernas de Erwin comenzaron a temblar levemente, el dedo invasor se abría paso en su virginal orificio, causándole incomodidad y un poco de dolor. Una vez dentro, Levi comenzó a moverlo con lentitud y de manera circular. Para el rubio era una mezcla extraña entre placer, molestia y un ligero dolor. Pero poco a poco, las terminaciones nerviosas en su ano comenzaron a responder al estímulo, convirtiéndolo en placer puro. Guiándose por los múltiples sonidos que salían de la boca de su novio, Levi introdujo un segundo dedo que le hizo lanzar un grito ahogado. Los ahora dos dedos se encargaban de dilatar la entrada, lubricarla y prepararla para recibir lo que seguía a continuación.

Por instrucción del hombre más bajo, Erwin se posicionó boca arriba, abriendo sus piernas. Levi se colocó uno de los condones, ya eso lo había practicado también con anterioridad, por lo que no le fue tan difícil y vertió mucho más lubricante sobre su miembro, el preservativo poseía el propio, pero nunca era demasiado. Acercó la punta a la entrada de Erwin, moviéndola circularmente para continuar estimulándolo y finalmente comenzó a hacer presión para introducirlo. Levi sintió su cuerpo ser apresado por los gruesos muslos a sus lados, ante el dolor que le estaba causando a Erwin, por lo que rogándole que resistiera un poco, disminuyó la velocidad, introduciéndose lentamente.

Erwin mordió su rechoncha mano para acallar el grito que quería soltar al ser penetrado, no era una sensación agradable y de hecho le estaba doliendo bastante. Pero una vez que Levi se logró introducir por completo, sólo sentía incomodidad. Por suerte Levi había aplicado suficiente lubricante y el miembro resbaló bien en su interior.

— ¿Listo? Comenzaré a moverme. — Le advirtió. Erwin únicamente asintió y Levi empezó con el movimiento de caderas que tanto ansiaba realizar. El interior de su pareja era muy apretado y se sentía sumamente bien, además la visión de Erwin sonrojado, sudoroso, con sus pechos cayendo por los lados y su adorable barriga extendiéndose frente a sí, eran un estímulo visual casi insoportable. Levi sacó la mitad de su pene y empujó con lentitud una vez, repitió el movimiento, y volvió a repetirlo intentando aumentar la velocidad cada vez. De la boca de Erwin salían jadeos y gemidos, contraía su ano por lo que el pene de Levi se veía más apresado. El pastelero sentía que podía volverse loco, era demasiado placer, era demasiada lujuria y quería moverse más rápido, liberarse de la tensión en sus testículos y miembro.

Y no logró soportarlo más, comenzó a moverse rápidamente. Ignorando los quejidos de dolor del rubio, que en poco tiempo se convirtieron en gemidos de placer y ruegos para que continuara. Levi paró por un momento para envolver cada una de las gruesas piernas con sus brazos. Eran muy pesadas y era difícil levantarlas con sus brazos que no eran lo suficientemente largos, pero Levi era fuerte y la euforia del momento le hizo poder levantar las extremidades, mientras sus caderas chocaban contra la blanda grasa de la parte baja de su pareja una y otra vez, logrando generar un sonido con sus cuerpos en cada ocasión.

En ese momento, ambos se encontraban ya sin habla, gimiendo únicamente. Erwin apretaba la sábana con sus manos y su parte baja comenzó a moverse involuntariamente rogando por más, por sentir el miembro de Levi más profundo en sus entrañas cada vez. Se deleitaba con la sensación que le causaba el violento temblor de toda la grasa de su cuerpo ante aquellos bruscos movimientos, el vaivén de cuerpos le embriagaba, por lo que dirigió una de sus manos al propio miembro para masturbarse con rapidez y desespero.

Levi sintió sus brazos cansarse y dejó caer pesadamente las extremidades de su novio, a esas alturas los movimientos de su cuerpo eran más que bruscos, las oleadas de placer recorrían ambos cuerpos con cada estocada, Levi se sentía ebrio de placer, viendo el cuerpo de su amado sudar y temblar. Se recostó sobre la blanda masa de su estómago, hundió su rostro en esta y comenzó a morderlo con suavidad. Como si su parte inferior y la superior actuaran autónomamente, sus caderas se ocupaban de embestir violentamente, mientras que sus manos apretaban cada rollo, cada seno, cada centímetro de piel y grasa y su boca trataba de consumir lo más que podía de aquel abundante cuerpo. Lo poco que su mente podía procesar en ese momento, era la idea de querer devorarlo, borrar todo su dolor, darle el poder que necesitaría de ahora en adelante. Erwin había traído significado, felicidad y amor a su vida y él deseaba devolverle todo aquello. Quería devorarlo, demostrarle cuánto lo deseaba, demostrarle cuán hermoso era, que no debía dudar ni temer, que lo amaría por siempre, sin importarle cómo se viera físicamente. Tan solo deseaba devorarlo por completo.

Erwin no lo pudo soportar mucho más y terminó llegando a su clímax por segunda vez. Largó un gemido de placer, mientras que su mano se aferraba al hombro de Levi. Ese fue el detonante para que su pareja también se viniera después de unas últimas muy profundas estocadas. Levi salió del interior de Erwin y retiró el preservativo, haciendo un nudo en el extremo y dejándolo de lado. Al ver a Erwin bañado en sudor y moviendo su cuerpo violentamente en busca de oxígeno, lo único que deseó fue recostarse sobre él y así lo hizo. No le importó que ambos cuerpos estuviesen pegajosos, se dejó caer sobre en gran cuerpo que se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo intentando normalizar su respiración y le miró directamente al rostro.

El rubio luchaba por aire y se le dificultó un poco la tarea con Levi sobre él, pero no se quejó y por el contrario, sonriendo ampliamente, tomó a Levi por sus costados para ayudarle a que se posicionara más cerca de su rostro.

— Te amo Levi. — Gotas de sudor de su pareja cayeron sobre su rostro, sus manos se deslizaron por los fornidos costados y las angostas caderas, su sonrisa se ensanchó y recibió una igual por parte del pastelero en recompensa, hasta que este juntó sus labios con los propios, besándolo dulce y superficialmente.

—Te amo Erwin. Que no te quede duda de ello, que no te quede la menor duda de que te deseo, de que solo pensaba en devorarte, en tomarte, en hundirme en ti. Erwin, eres sensual y apuesto, me excitas demasiado, jamás pienses lo contrario.

Erwin continuó sonriendo y le abrazó, las manos de Levi se entrelazaron sobre la cabeza del rubio mientras compartían otro desesperado beso. Aquello apenas comenzaba, se deseaban tanto que era casi insoportable y tenían tanta energía que la única opción lógica, fue repetir aquello una vez más. Después de todo, aquello era una despedida, una agridulce despedida.

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El pensamiento de Levi acerca de “devorarlo y llevarse su dolor con ese acto” está inspirado (y casi copiado) de la letra de la canción “Devour” de la banda Disturbed. En la página de feisvuk una vez les dije que esa era la única canción que me imaginaba cuando imaginaba a Erwin y Levi de este fic haciendo el amor. Escúchenla la verdad me suena muy intensa y me encanta.  
> Ya sé que este tema del viaje por un año es bien cliché, pero quería incluirlo alguna vez en un fic. La distancia es una prueba difícil para la estabilidad de una relación y me pareció que era buena idea para intentar quebrantar la confianza ganada de Erwin buajaajajaja. ¿O pensaban que ya iba a ser felices para siempre? Lol  
> Si leyeron el lemon, me interesa saber su opinión sincera, ya sé que fue bastante explicativo pero igual quiero saber qué les pareció, a ver si no lo vuelvo a hacer y me lo reservo la próxima vez, o si por el contrario les gustaría volver a leer algo parecido. Por lo general hago lo que se me venga en gana, pero quiero agradecerles el apoyo en esta historia que jamás pensé iba a tener tanta recepción y quiero tomarles el voto también.
> 
> Gracias por seguir apoyándome niñas, espero que no se les haga muy tediosa o cliché la historia y me sigan dando una oportunidad de mostrarles esta historia.  
> Hasta la próxima!  
> ~Izu~


	16. Altos y bajos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo la costumbre de leer el capítulo anterior antes de comenzar a escribir uno nuevo. He de decir que luego de leerlo con más detenimiento, tiempo después, realmente me gustó el lemon que escribí. Sí lo sentí real, lo sentí pasional y en fin, escribí varias cosas que quería escribir desde que comencé el fic. Estoy satisfecha y muy segura de que es el mejor lemon que he escrito en mi vida, porque en realidad es el único al que le he puesto empeño y cariño. Investigué, leí y vi porno para escribirlo xDDD y valió la pena el esfuerzo creo yo.
> 
> En fin, hablando con una amiga sobre el fic, me di cuenta que hay muchas cosas que se pueden analizar de esta historia, de Erwin como personaje, y realmente me gustaría escribirlas alguna vez, así que probablemente cuando haga el dichoso pdf lo escribiré. Me parece interesante.
> 
> En fin, disculpen por escribir notas tan largas, ojalá les guste este capítulo ;)
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: OoC mucho OoC si me lo preguntan…

**Altos y bajos**

El temido día de la partida de Levi por fin llegó. Las últimas semanas se habían dedicado a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo que pudiesen juntos, en la universidad se veían en los descansos, Levi acompañaba a Erwin a su trabajo por las tardes y cuando el rubio no trabajaba, le visitaba en la pastelería. El hombre de menor estatura dejó a su pareja romper por completo su dieta y le permitió comer casi a diario de sus postres, ya que en todo un año no iba a poder volver a probar nada de lo que cocinara y valiéndose de esa excusa, Erwin consiguió su permiso para comer cuanto quería, aunque fuese temporalmente.

Aprovecharon cada momento que podían para acariciarse, besarse y abrazarse. La idea de que no iban a poder hacerlo en todo un año les atormentaba y les desanimaba, ambos sentían el desespero, pero era mucho más fuerte en Erwin, quien pensaba en la posibilidad de que Levi nunca regresara, o lo hiciera con la noticia de que ya no lo amaba más.

Levi por su parte estaba bastante tranquilo ya que Erwin solo le había demostrado que iba a estar bien y que no sufriría con su partida. Tomó su último par de días para ir a visitar a Théodore, quien había cumplido su promesa de no decirle a Kenny sobre el viaje de su sobrino. Luego de recibir muchas más felicitaciones y buenos deseos por parte de su mentor, el joven pastelero regresó a la cuidad, sólo para encontrarse con que su novio le había organizado una fiesta de despedida con todos sus amigos, en su propia casa.

El joven de cabello negro, abrió la puerta de su vivienda y al entrar fue recibido por el grito de "sorpresa" por parte de todos sus amigos. Una pancarta que decía "Feliz viaje Levi" colgaba del techo junto con algunos globos y serpentinas. Sobre la mesa del comedor habían dispuestos varios platillos y un gran pastel, y todos los asistentes le dirigían sinceras y alegres sonrisas.

—¡¿Qué putas es todo esto?! — Exclamó más que sorprendido y casi estupefacto al ver semejante escena.

—¡Enano malagradecido! Es tu fiesta de despedida, o ¿qué mierdas pensabas que iba a ser?— Replicó el viejo pastelero, de quien Levi no se explicaba cómo era que se había dejado convencer de participar en aquella celebración.

Ya cuando todos se encontraban a la mesa, Erwin pacientemente le explicó a Levi que todo había sido idea suya, pero que sus amigos e incluso Shadis no dudaron en colaborar. Allí se encontraban desde sus mejores amigos Isabel y Farlan, hasta los no tan cercanos para él amigos de Erwin: la pareja de rubios, "la cuatro-ojos" y su nuevo novio. Todos muy animados y deseándole a Levi la mejor de las suertes. El pequeño hombre no pudo evitar sentirse muy lleno, una sensación de felicidad muy grande y distinta a cualquiera que hubiese sentido antes le embargó. Ahí estaba, por primera vez en su vida rodeado de un gran número de personas que le apreciaban. Y todo era gracias a su amado Erwin. Levi no podía sentirse más afortunado ni pleno. Sin planearlo ni pensarlo, llevó su mano hacia la de su pareja que reposaba sobre la mesa y le acarició.

— Gracias Erwin. — Le dedicó una sonrisa amplia, de esas que casi nunca mostraba y Erwin no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero sin llegar a decir nada en respuesta y sin pensar antes de actuar igual que Levi lo había hecho, se acercó para depositar un corto beso sobre sus labios.

—Te amo Levi. — Susurró, pero no valió de mucho ya que al ver esa acción todos los presentes callaron y en el silencio se distinguieron perfectamente sus palabras.

Los siguientes veinte minutos rondaron en torno a las burlas y comentarios embarazosos que sus amigos les dedicaron. Erwin y Levi jamás habían demostrado afecto en público, ni siquiera con sus personas de confianza, pero la euforia del momento no les dejó pensar en aquello y como recompensa se ganaron sus bromas. Aunque al cabo de un rato, viendo que Erwin estaba profundamente avergonzado, Levi ingeniosamente llegó a desviar la conversación al hecho de que todos los presentes estaban emparejados, salvo Keith. Las burlas se dirigieron a él y luego hacia Hanji, cuando Erwin se animó a hacer alusión a los antiguos sentimientos que la muchacha tenía por el hombre mayor.

Al final había sido una velada bastante divertida para todos. Luego de comer el postre que consistía en un delicioso y enorme pastel hecho por Shadis, algunos se quedaron conversando un rato más, mientras que otros ayudaban a recoger y limpiar. Levi aprovechó para tomar a su amiga Isabel y llevarla a la sala de estar, de manera que pudiesen hablar en privado.

—¿Qué ocurre Levi?

—Tengo que pedirte un favor importante Isabel. — Le habló con tal seriedad que la muchacha terminó por asustarse un poco. —Necesito que cuides de Erwin mientras no estoy. Si algo malo le ocurre necesito que estés a su lado. Por favor, hazle compañía de vez en cuando y mantenme informado sobre su estado. ¿Lo harás?

—¡Claro! No te preocupes hermano, puedes dejarlo en mis manos. Después de todo quiero mucho a Erwin y me encanta pasar tiempo con él. — La joven le sonrió abiertamente y Levi se relajó. Sabía que podía contar con ella, Isabel probablemente era la persona en quien más confiaba y en los últimos meses, se había vuelto cada vez más cercana a Erwin. En ocasiones le molestaba, sabía que Isabel le sonsacaba información a su pareja con respecto a su relación, ya que él mismo no era comunicativo y nunca le platicaba de los detalles. Ella era demasiado curiosa y Erwin tan pasivo que se dejaba llevar por aquel pequeño huracán pelirrojo. El pastelero sabía que su novio estaría en buenas manos, siendo vigilado por ella.

Finalmente, todos se despidieron, nuevamente deseándole lo mejor. Inclusive Mike, quien no muy a menudo le hablaba directamente, fue capaz de dedicarle unas palabras de aliento. Erwin no se fue con sus amigos, sino que se quedó en la casa con Levi un poco más, el viejo Shadis comprendió que debía darles un tiempo a solas, ya que Levi se marchaba al día siguiente, así que les dio las buenas noches y se encerró en su habitación.

—Bueno, creo que ya llegó el gran día. — Erwin fue el primero en romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos. El rubio era siempre tan expresivo, que la melancolía se reflejaba en todo su rostro y Levi pudo darse cuenta sin problema.

—Lo siento Erwin, no quisiera tener que dejarte, pero ya es muy tarde para retractarme.

— ¡De ninguna manera! No digas esas tonterías Levi. ¡Debes ir! Y no debes sentirte mal por ello. Creo que es normal que me sienta un poco triste, no podré verte en todo un año después de todo, pero por favor, que esto no te haga dudar de que tomaste el mejor camino. No me hubiese perdonado jamás si hubieras perdido esta oportunidad por mi culpa. — Aquel Erwin confiado que a Levi le fascinaba tanto, había hecho su aparición una vez más y el pastelero dejó de sentir duda nuevamente.

—Te tomo la palabra rubio. — Fue lo único que pronunció antes de acercarse a él y abrazarlo, hundiéndose contra el blando cuerpo. — Sin embargo, eso no borra el hecho de que te extrañaré.

El rubio le miró con tanta adoración esta vez, que el pastelero sintió aquellas molestas mariposas en el estómago, como si se tratara de una niñita enamorada. Erwin lo apretó contra sí, pensando en que en todo un año no volverían a estar de ese modo, o peor, ese sería su último instante juntos. Lo apresó con desesperación y bajó su rostro para besarlo pasionalmente. Si esos iban a ser sus últimos besos, debían ser dignos de recordar. Y Levi se sorprendió de aquella repentina fogosidad, que le gustaba, le encantaba, pero odiaba pensar en que aquel cambio se había dado justamente en el momento en el que debían separarse.

Los jóvenes enamorados, se acariciaron y se besaron por largo rato. Y aunque avergonzados por lo cursi que se había puesto todo, se dedicaron palabras de amor. Levi le pidió que le susurrara nuevamente aquel poema que le había escrito, y Erwin no dudó en cumplir su deseo, aunque las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero logró controlarse, por el bien de su amado pastelero.

Al día siguiente, Levi partió hacia Francia. No dejó a Erwin que lo fuera a despedir al aeropuerto, ya que no quería que todo se convirtiera en una situación cliché de película romántica de bajo presupuesto. Y siendo sincero, Erwin lo agradeció. Probablemente no hubiese aguantado el dolor de verlo partir. El rubio se encontraba aún acostado en su cama, pero estaba despierto, no había podido dormir mucho, sabía que en ese preciso momento, su amado debía estar abordando el avión que lo llevaría a miles de kilómetros lejos de él. Su teléfono celular sonó con el timbre para mensajes de texto y corrió a tomarlo para comprobar de qué se trataba.

 _"_ _¡Espérame Erwin! Te amo…"_ El rubio no lo soportó más y rompió en llanto. Uno tan desgarrador, que tuvo que hundir su rostro en la almohada para acallarlo. Tan desesperado y trágico que mordió su propia mano para evitar que los gemidos de dolor se escucharan, después de todo su padre estaba en la habitación contigua y no podía dejar que lo escuchase.

Erwin lloró por un largo rato, la alfombra de su cuarto estaba empapada de las muchas lágrimas que había derramado en el mismo lugar. Repasaba el mensaje una y otra vez, con el corazón y el pensamiento hechos un lío. Sintiendo un amor tan fuerte que dolía y una sensación de abandono que solo hacía aumentar su llanto. Lloró por todas las veces en las que había deseado hacerlo, pero fue fuerte por Levi. Lloró por sí mismo, como jamás lo había hecho, sintiéndose el ser más desgraciado sobre la faz del planeta. Él: un patético gordo que había logrado encontrar el amor verdadero, y que este le fuese arrebatado justo cuando pensaba que nada podía salir mal. Porque en la cabeza de Erwin, la idea de que Levi podría jamás volver a estar a su lado, no había hecho más que arraigarse y crecer, envenenándolo.

Levi era su luz, era su motivo para continuar existiendo, era su esperanza, el futuro y la promesa de que él también podía y merecía ser feliz. Y ya no iba a estar más allí, se había apagado y podía ser para siempre. Aun sollozando, Erwin se puso de pie y bajó hacia la cocina, de la alacena sacó varias bolsas de frituras que su padre guardaba para su propio consumo, el que su hijo estuviese en una dieta, no significaba que él debía hacerla también y de cuando en cuando le gustaba deleitarse con alguna chuchería. El rubio tomó la primera, la abrió y echando a llorar levemente para no ser escuchado, comenzó a engullir el contenido, intentando con ello acallar ese agudo y nuevo dolor que le agobiaba.

Una bolsa no surtió efecto, así que fue por otra y otra. Nada funcionaba, pero pensó que tal vez si comía hasta que le doliera, el dolor físico lo iba a distraer del dolor emocional, como en sus viejos tiempos. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir una cuarta bolsa de frituras, escuchó ruidos en el segundo piso, su padre había despertado. El joven corrió a deshacerse de la basura y entró al baño en donde se lavó la cara y procuró que no se notara que había estado llorando. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos al igual que su rostro, pero simplemente podía salir y decir que no había podido dormir muy bien y se había trasnochado, que de todas formas no estaba lejos de la realidad.

Al entrar nuevamente a la cocina, su progenitor le dio los buenos días, sonriéndole con amabilidad.

— ¿Qué te gustaría desayunar hijo?

— No te preocupes padre, ve a prepararte para trabajar, hoy yo haré el desayuno. — El mayor hizo a como se le indicó, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, después de todo Erwin ya le había hecho la propuesta varias veces antes, desde que había comenzado su dieta, le gustaba de vez en cuando cocinar él mismo sus comidas saludables, así que ya no le parecía extraño de su parte.

Cuando el hombre bajó nuevamente, se encontró la mesa repleta de comida: un gran tazón con huevos revueltos, tocino, salchichas, tostadas, fruta, café y jugo de naranja. Erwin ya había comenzado, pero antes de comer lo que había preparado, se había servido un plato grande de cereal, el cual estaba terminando.

—Erwin. ¿Sucede algo hijo? — Le interrogó su padre algo preocupado, al tomar asiento junto a él y verlo apartar el plato vacío para comenzar a servirse gran cantidad del resto de alimentos en otro.

—No, ¿por qué lo dices? — El menor tomó otro plato y sirvió porciones moderadas, el cual le entregó a su padre.

—Hace meses no te veía… — El hombre rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza y buscó las palabras adecuadas, para no herir a su hijo. —Hace mucho no te veía con tal apetito.

— ¿Esto? — Erwin lo pensó por un instante, ya estaba preocupando a su padre y no quería eso, por lo que buscó una excusa creíble y que le sirviera de ese momento en adelante. — Mi apetito no ha cambiado, pero estuve conteniéndome mucho tiempo. Decidí que esto de las dietas no es para mí, así que solo continuaré comiendo igual que siempre.

— Ya veo…

— ¿No me crees?

— Te creo hijo, te creo. Pero de todas formas, si hay algo de lo que necesites hablar sabes que estoy aquí.

Erwin dejó su cubierto de lado y miró a su padre directamente a los ojos. El juvenil brillo de los orbes del menor perforó profundamente en sus semejantes en el rostro avejentado de su padre.

—Créeme padre. No hay absolutamente nada de qué hablar, estoy bien. ¿Qué podría estar mal conmigo? Te tengo a ti, a mis amigos, soy un estudiante ejemplar y también tengo un empleo. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

El mayor no pudo refutarle aquello, desde su perspectiva Erwin poseía una vida que probablemente muchos envidiarían. El dolor de haber perdido a su madre se había esfumado hacía mucho tiempo atrás y el señor Smith, siempre pensó que su hijo no tenía amigos porque no deseaba tenerlos. Pero en ese momento de su vida, tenía muchos. Desde su punto de vista, su hijo era una persona que llevaba una vida plena y feliz. Quiso preguntarle si tal vez estaba sufriendo por amor, pero el hombre no creyó prudente hacer esa pregunta. Después de todo, pensaba que su hijo estaba concentrado en sus estudios y que cuando terminara buscaría el amor como el resto de personas, lo cual le había parecido una decisión bastante sabia. Así que solo le sonrió, le dijo que le creía y procedió a comer su desayuno.

* * *

 

Luego de varias horas de vuelo, Levi llegó a su destino. Lo único que deseaba era encontrar un lugar con conexión a internet para enviarle un correo electrónico a Erwin y decirle que había llegado bien. En el aeropuerto le esperaba un chofer el cual sostenía un cartel con su nombre. Levi se acercó a él y le indicó que él era a quien estaba esperando. El hombre le llevó a un taxi y le dejó en la institución universitaria. El campus hermano de su universidad era mucho más amplio, ya que poseía dormitorios en donde gran cantidad de alumnos se hospedaban, y era en ese lugar en el cual él viviría durante un año.

Procedió a registrarse y se le fue brindada toda la información que necesitaba, las llaves de su habitación, indicaciones y su horario. El pastelero le echó una hojeada y se percató de que era un programa de estudio bastante duro, probablemente no tendría mucho tiempo libre y sumado a que estaba a varias horas de diferencia de Erwin, era muy posible que no llegaran a tener mucha comunicación durante el tiempo que se encontrara allí, lo cual odiaba.

Levi fue guiado a su habitación, se trataba de un pequeño cuarto con todo lo necesario, y su propio baño. Sus comidas las podría tomar en la cafetería de la universidad, había disponible una lavandería, un gimnasio y salas comunes bastante amplias. A Levi se le había asignado una laptop que debía usar para sus estudios, pero el pastelero únicamente pensaba en que podría utilizarla para realizar video llamadas con Erwin. Aunque se le fuera a complicar un poco debido a la diferencia horaria.

El joven entró a la habitación, tiró su maleta al piso y corrió a encender la laptop. Entró a su cuenta de correo electrónico y comenzó a redactar un mensaje para Erwin. Le contó sobre el vuelo, ya que era la primera vez que subía a un avión, mencionó lo asquerosa que le pareció la comida, le describió la habitación en la que viviría, quejándose de lo sucia que estaba, aunque cualquier otra persona hubiese opinado lo contrario. Finalmente, le explicó su horario y el tiempo que iba a estar disponible para realizar llamadas con él.

Levi releyó su correo y cuando estuvo satisfecho con el contenido, lo envió. Procedió entonces a redactar uno mucho más breve para su amigo Théodore, indicándole que ya se encontraba en Francia y que iba a estar sumamente ocupado durante ese año, así que no podría comunicarse con él muy a menudo. Luego de eso, apagó la laptop y se dedicó a acomodar sus cosas en su nuevo hogar temporal. Estaba ansioso por ir a recoger el dinero que le darían mensualmente para vivir, así podría ir a comprar productos de limpieza y deshacerse de aquella suciedad casi inexistente, pero que le molestaba.

Se recostó sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo y allí solo, por primera vez se dio cuenta de que en realidad, sentía un poco de temor. A pesar de haber sido una persona solitaria durante toda su vida, siempre había alguien a su lado: su madre, su tío, Farlan e Isabel, Théo, Shadis y finalmente Erwin. Levi tomó su teléfono celular y buscó una de las pocas fotografías que tenía de él. Al rubio no le gustaba ser fotografiado, siempre decía que no le entusiasmaba la idea de saber que su rechoncha estampa fuese inmortalizada en una foto. Levi chasqueó la lengua ante ese pensamiento, observó el rostro de Erwin en la pantalla, como siempre sus redondas y adorables mejillas estaban coloreadas graciosamente por el rojo intenso. Sus ojos reflejaban la inseguridad y los complejos con los que cargaba. Levi repasó aquel rostro con la punta de su dedo índice y suspiró.

— Sé que estarás bien Erwin, sé que eres fuerte.

El pastelero pronunció esas palabras en voz alta, para convencerse a sí mismo de que así sería. Para convencerse de que Erwin no lo necesitaba para ser feliz, que sus traumas e inseguridades le habían abandonado y que aquel hombre confiable no haría sino florecer. Levi imaginó que cuando regresara, iba a encontrar a su novio totalmente cambiado, pero para bien.

—Sólo me pregunto si yo seré capaz de estar bien.

En ese momento, el joven de cabello oscuro se percató de que él mismo había creado cierta dependencia hacia su pareja. Se sintió solitario, como no se había sentido desde que había perdido a su madre. Sabía que en un año regresaría y tanto sus amigos como su amado estarían allí. Pero no pudo combatir la sensación de abandono, de vacío, estando allí en otro país, muy lejos de todos a quienes conocía. Tenía que admitirlo, apenas iba llegando y ya los estaba extrañando. Incluso a Kenny, quien ni siquiera sabía que él se encontraba allí. Fue entonces, que Levi se dio cuenta que él también había cambiado mucho desde que había conocido a Erwin. Era como si el rubio se hubiese encargado de derretir la gruesa capa de hielo que recubría su corazón y que no le dejaba sentir.

— ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho rubio?

El pastelero sonrió ampliamente para sí mismo. Contempló nuevamente la fotografía de su amado y aunque se encontraba solo, se sintió avergonzado en el momento en el que besó la pantalla de su celular. Se propuso entonces a esforzarse mucho, regresar y ser un mejor hombre para Erwin, una mejor persona para sus amigos, y un mejor pastelero para él mismo. Ese año lo aprovecharía, se enfocaría y no dejaría que esos pensamientos de soledad le hicieran dudar otra vez, de que esa había sido la mejor decisión.

* * *

 

Luego de prácticamente devorar su desayuno, Erwin se despidió de su padre quien salió hacia su trabajo. Suspiró y dejó que sus anteriores pensamientos le embargaran nuevamente. Rompió en llanto una vez más, y se dio cuenta que aún no estaba lleno. Aun sollozando se alistó para salir hacia la universidad. De camino, pasó a un restaurante en donde tomó un segundo desayuno y se dirigió a la pastelería de Shadis en donde pidió algunos postres para llevar.

—Erwin, todo va a estar bien. Levi estará bien. — El rubio se sorprendió de aquellas palabras por parte de Shadis. El hombre jamás le había dirigido la palabra tan directamente, o con tanta familiaridad. Pero el mayor había podido descifrar fácilmente que se encontraba sufriendo, por lo enrojecido de sus ojos y lo decaído de su semblante, cualquiera lo hubiese adivinado.

—Lo sé. Muchas gracias…

El rubio le dedicó una apagada sonrisa, tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar, engullendo de camino todo lo que había comprado. Para ese momento, ya se encontraba tan lleno que su estómago se había hinchado al punto de hacerlo sentir mucho dolor, y probablemente si tomaba un bocado más, podría vomitar. Erwin desabrochó su pantalón, pero el dolor continuaba allí, tanto en su corazón como en su estómago y sus maltratadas carnes al ser cruelmente apresadas por la tela de sus jeans.

En clase, Erwin no pudo dejar de acariciar su estómago, el dolor era muy agudo y le estaba costando bastante trabajo respirar. Agradeció que esa clase no la compartía con Mike, o de lo contrario su amigo notaría que se encontraba mal. Durante el transcurso de la mañana, al hacer digestión su dolor fue amainando, pero eso solo lo hacía volver a pensar en la situación de Levi. Hacia la hora del almuerzo, su estómago ya rugía nuevamente, y estaba dispuesto a llenarlo por completo una vez más.

Sus amigos se sorprendieron de ver la gran cantidad de comida que Erwin había comprado en la cafetería de la universidad. Hanji volteó a ver a Mike con preocupación en su rostro, mientras el rubio más alto observaba con sorpresa cómo Erwin casi se atragantaba con todo aquello, tragando casi sin masticar. Volteó a ver a la muchacha, dándole a entender que él no diría nada. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hacerlo. Sabían que ahora que Levi no estaba, Erwin podía estar muy sensible y no querían lastimarlo, el rubio era una persona que podía romperse fácilmente, aunque diera la impresión de que ya había logrado construir una autoestima más fuerte.

Después del almuerzo, Hanji no dudó en abordar a Mike para hablar del asunto, una vez que Erwin se hubo alejado.

— ¿Crees que está sufriendo demasiado? ¿Qué no podrá soportarlo?

— Lo creo. Estoy seguro. Se nota que ha estado llorando, viste su rostro.

— Sí, lo vi. Por eso no me pareció prudente tocar el tema.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

— Tal vez, dejarlo solo le hará bien. Dejarlo que se acostumbre a que Levi no está acá. Erwin ha cambiado mucho, de eso estoy segura y no creo que le hagamos mucho bien si lo sobreprotegemos como a un niño. Él mismo debe de solucionar sus problemas y sobreponerse.

— Supongo que entonces, debemos vigilarlo de lejos, sólo en caso de que realmente necesite ayuda.

— Creo que eso será lo mejor Mike. — La mujer suspiró, sin ocultar su preocupación. Erwin era un hombre adulto después de todo, tal vez la separación le haría bien. Hasta que pensó en que sería una buena oportunidad para que Erwin se probara a sí mismo. Aunque también podía ser todo lo contrario.

Hanji pensó en aquella vez, en la que lo había encontrado en su habitación, llorando y comiendo al punto de sentir arcadas de la llenura. No deseaba que su amigo pasara por eso nuevamente, pero tenía que admitir, que todo lo que había cambiado era gracias a Levi y que ahora que no estaba allí, nada podría asegurarle que volviera a ser el mismo de antes. Tan roto por dentro que solo ansiaba destruirse por fuera también.

* * *

 

Por la noche, Erwin solo ansiaba recibir el correo que Levi le había prometido enviarle apenas llegara a su destino. Se mantuvo refrescando su bandeja de entrada hasta que el dichoso correo apareció. Al leerlo, no pudo evitar llorar nuevamente. Levi sonaba justo como Levi: quejándose de la suciedad y de la mala comida, eso le había causado risa, lo cual agradeció porque era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Pero la parte de su ajustado horario, no le agradó para nada. Básicamente le estaba diciendo que únicamente podrían comunicarse los fines de semana, si era que no le dejaban demasiada tarea o estudios. Eso le desanimó mucho más, perder la comunicación con él, haría más fácil que olvidara su amor.

Erwin tomó una de las muchas barras de chocolate que había comprado después del trabajo, y había guardado en su mesita de noche, y la engulló de un par de bocados, procediendo a redactar la respuesta del correo de Levi. Le comunicó que estaba feliz de que hubiese llegado sano y salvo, le dijo que estaba seguro de que todo le iba a salir muy bien y le instó a socializar y hacer algunos nuevos amigos en Francia, aunque de momento no pudiese comunicarse muy bien con ellos. Además, le dijo que no se preocupara por la falta de comunicación y que él estaría allí siempre esperando por su llamada.

Al fin de semana siguiente, la pareja finalmente pudo tener su primera video llamada. Los días anteriores habían transcurrido más o menos parecidos al primero. Erwin se ocupaba de comer todo el tiempo, ya ni siquiera le importaba si sus amigos o su padre lo veían siempre con algo en la boca. Tampoco le importó demasiado cuando uno de sus profesores le solicitó severamente que no comiera en clases. Había continuado llorando todos los días, y al principio la comida no hacía mucho, pero paulatinamente, la anestesia de los viejos tiempos había comenzado a surtir efecto. Antes de la hora en la que sabía que Levi le llamaría, se ocupó de peinarse bien y lavar su rostro, de manera que no se viese demasiado demacrado por haber estado llorando, era imperativo que Levi no se percatara de su sufrimiento.

— Esta maldita cosa no funciona. — Fueron las primeras palabas que el rubio pudo escuchar, mientras en la pantalla aparecía el enfurecido rostro de Levi, quien parecía estaba teniendo problemas de conexión y tenía un rato de estar luchando para que la llamada conectara.

—Ho-hola, Levi. — Saludó Erwin tímidamente.

— ¡Al fin! Erwin, ansiaba poder hablar contigo. — El pastelero le sonrió y el rubio le devolvió el gesto. Poder verlo y escuchar su voz era un alivio.

La llamada transcurrió tranquilamente, Levi fue el que más habló, platicándole acerca de cómo se manejaban las cosas allí; quejándose más que todo. Pero también, un brillo infantil apareció en sus ojos en el momento en el que le contó acerca de sus clases, y que en tan poco tiempo ya había comenzado a aprender muchas cosas. Con un entusiasmo que Erwin nunca le había visto, el pastelero le prometió que en cuanto volviera, le haría un festín con todas las recetas y técnicas que aprendería.

—Te juro Erwin, que vas a comer tanto y tan bien, que te pondrás como un cerdo. — Bromeó el pastelero.

— Como una ballena dirás… — Erwin llevó instintivamente las manos a su estómago, que para ese momento estaba muy hinchado y lleno. Sabía que había estado comiendo tanto toda la semana, que probablemente ya había aumentado al menos un par de kilos, y agradecía que la cámara de su computadora, únicamente alcanzaba a mostrar su rostro, ya que si seguía así, en poco tiempo Levi se daría cuenta de que había roto su dieta y sabía que eso le haría infeliz.

—Era una broma Erwin. Jamás te dejaría comer tanto, no es bueno para tu salud. Y no vuelvas a decir esas cosas, es cierto que puedes estar un poco pasado de peso, pero estás bien así. Muy bien diría yo, no sabes lo que daría por poder tenerte aquí conmigo en este momento y hacerte el amor.

Erwin se sonrojó, lo cual causó que el pastelero soltara una carcajada.

— ¿Qué tal si me haces un striptease Erwin? — Bromeó Levi una vez más y nuevamente soltó a reír enérgicamente, al ver cómo el rubio se había puesto completamente colorado.

—¡Levi!

—¡Oh vamos! Ya te vi desnudo e hice muchas cosas contigo. ¿Qué podría ver ahora que no haya visto ya? A estas alturas Erwin, no puedes excusarte en que te da miedo que no me guste tu cuerpo.

— Lo sé, pero no voy a hacerlo Levi. ¡Usa tu imaginación!

—La usaré rubio, créeme que la usaré. ¿O qué crees que he venido haciendo durante estos años?

Ese dato tan revelador solo hizo que Erwin se avergonzara mucho más. El pastelero por su parte, no podía sino pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba a su novio, y en lo bien que le hacía hablar con él. Como si el gris de sus días se volviese colorido, solo con tener su imagen en su pantalla y poder escuchar su profunda y sensual voz.

Los dos se despidieron, jurándose que se amaban. Erwin podía sentir la calidez recorriendo todo su cuerpo, no había duda que los sentimientos de Levi eran sinceros, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?

* * *

 

Cuatro meses habían pasado ya desde la partida de Levi, Erwin no había hecho más que sumirse por completo en su depresión. No le gustaba salir mucho de su casa, si no era necesario. El día de su cumpleaños había pasado sin más novedades, no dejó que sus amigos le celebraran, aunque aceptó gustoso el pastel que le habían encargado a Shadis especialmente para la ocasión.

En realidad no había pasado tanto tiempo todavía, pero esa era la segunda vez en la que Isabel había acompañado a Erwin a conseguir ropa que le quedara. El rubio había aumentado bastante de peso en ese corto tiempo, pero no era algo que le gustara admitir. Por lo que al ir a comprar ropa por primera vez, terminó adquiriendo una talla que ya en ese momento le quedaba bastante ajustada y en poco tiempo, no logró entrar en los pantalones ni camisas que eligió. Inclusive pudo hacer uso de la garantía y cambiarlas sin tener que comprar otras.

La mujer estaba abrumada, y consternada. No sabía cómo abordar el tema, pero sabía que tenía que intervenir. Hanji y Mike se lo habían encargado especialmente, así como le habían solicitado que no le platicara a Levi sobre el sufrimiento de Erwin. Sabían que no era bueno para ninguno de los dos. Al rubio por su parte, no le agradaba tener que pasar por esa vergonzosa experiencia con la mejor amiga de su novio. Pero la muchacha se había apegado mucho a él últimamente, y le insistía tanto en acompañarlo, que simplemente no había manera de negarse.

— Umm, Erwin. — La joven dudó antes de hablar. — Quizás, esta vez, ¿deberías escoger unas dos tallas más? ¡Solo por si acaso! — Isabel deseaba que se abriera un hoyo en la tierra y se la tragara en ese momento. Pero Erwin únicamente suspiró, balbuceó algunas palabras que ella no pudo entender, y dejó en el gancho la prenda que había escogido, para tomar otra de una talla mayor.

Al salir de la tienda, Erwin le solicitó que le acompañara a almorzar en la plaza de comidas del centro comercial. Al sentarse sobre la débil silla plástica, logró escucharla crujir pero no le tomó demasiada importancia y procedió a tomar la primera de las seis hamburguesas dobles con extra queso que había comprado. Isabel escuchó aquel sonido también, pero al ver que Erwin comía tranquilamente, no quiso decir nada. Además, estaba muy ocupada intentando encontrar las mejores palabras para decirle a Erwin que se estaba haciendo daño al comer de esa forma, sin llegar a lastimarlo. Hanji y Mike habían sido muy explícitos en sus indicaciones. _"Por ningún motivo lo hagas ver como si fuese su culpa, o como si el motivo de tu preocupación fuese su apariencia física. Debe de entender que es por su salud."_

Mas en el momento en el que la pelirroja abría su boca para comenzar a hablar, un crujir mucho más fuerte se escuchó y lo siguiente que supieron fue que la silla había cedido totalmente ante el peso y una de sus patas se había terminado doblando. Como consecuencia, el rubio terminó en el piso, llegando a golpearse bastante y que la hamburguesa que sostenía en sus manos terminara desarmada sobre su cuerpo.

— ¡Erwin! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? — Casi gritó Isabel alarmada, corriendo a socorrer a su amigo.

— No te preocupes Isabel. No me pasó nada. — El rubio comenzó a quitarse los restos de comida de la camisa e Isabel acudió a ayudarle. Pero no pasó demasiado tiempo cuando los comentarios burlistas comenzaron a llegar a sus oídos.

"¡Que alguien le traiga otra silla al cerdito!"

"¿Estás intentando engordar a tu novio para comerlo en Navidad? ¿Eh pelirroja?"

"¡Por Dios! ¡Qué desagradable!"

"Personas así no deberían mostrarse en público."

"Tendrás que pagar por esa silla gordinflón."

La joven se enfadó tanto con aquellos comentarios, que estuvo a punto de comenzar a insultar y a gritarles a esas personas, pero Erwin la detuvo.

— No vale la pena Isabel. Por favor, no digas nada. —Isabel obedeció y en cambio le ayudó a ponerse de pie, por un momento sintió que ella misma sería arrastrada por el peso de su amigo, pero no sucedió y con bastante dificultad logró levantarse. Erwin procedió a guardar la comida restante, aun escuchando las risas y los comentarios despectivos. —Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

Con todo lo que ocurrió, Isabel no fue capaz de sacar el tema a colación. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, observando la dificultad con la que Erwin se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad, que se enterraba profundamente en su cuerpo. O cómo la barriga de Erwin era ahora tan amplia que debía mover todo el asiento hasta atrás, de manera que tuviese espacio para poder conducir.

Erwin la dejó en su apartamento, asegurándole que iba a estar bien y sonriéndole con amabilidad. Le agradeció por acompañarlo y por toda la ayuda, y le pidió que por favor no le mencionara lo ocurrido a nadie, en especial a Levi si era que lograba comunicarse con él. Camino hacia su casa, pasó a un local de comida rápida en donde compró mucha más comida, la cual esparció sobre el piso de su habitación al llegar allá, y comenzó a devorar como si no hubiese un mañana, mientras que lloraba en silencio. Un "ritual" que ya se había hecho una costumbre para él.

Isabel no tardó en escribirle a Hanji y a Mike solicitándoles que se reunieran para hablar de lo que había ocurrido. Ambos amigos de Erwin se aparecieron rápidamente en el apartamento de la pelirroja. Quien, tras invitarlos a pasar y servirles una taza de café a cada uno, comenzó a relatarles los hechos.

— Creo que esto es un problema que se nos ha salido de las manos. — Opinó Farlan, quien también se encontraba allí y estaba al tanto de la situación del novio de su amigo. — Pero es importante que lo solucionemos, sin que Levi se dé cuenta. Es capaz de dejar todo abandonado y tomar el primer vuelo de regreso.

— Tienes razón, además, no sé qué pueda hacer Erwin si Levi viniese y lo encontrara así. — Añadió Hanji.

— Pero ¿qué podemos hacer? Confieso que no fui capaz de decirle absolutamente nada. — Admitió la pelirroja. — Y me preocupa bastante. No es normal que una persona esté tan gorda que termine rompiendo una silla. Y las opciones de ropa ya se le están acabando, temo que si sigue así llegue el día en el que ya no entre en ninguna de las tallas que se comercializan.

—¡No lo dejaremos llegar a ese punto! Debemos hacer algo ya, aún es tiempo. — Esta vez fue Mike el que se pronunció. En especial él estaba sufriendo por su amigo. Aunque al ser tan malo con las palabras, tampoco había tenido el valor de decirle nada y cuando Nanaba lo intentó, le detuvo por temor a que Erwin se sintiera ofendido y fuese peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

— Tal vez, debemos ayudarle a mantenerse distraído. Llevarlo a comer a lugares saludables y cosas por el estilo.

— Es buena idea mantenerlo distraído, así no ocuparía cada momento de su día en estar comiendo. Tenemos que encontrar alguna actividad que mantenga su mente ocupada.

Todos se detuvieron a pensar por un rato, Erwin no era una persona que gustara de salir mucho de su casa, ni siquiera ahora que tenía tantos amigos. Simplemente, había caído en un estado depresivo tal, que cuando no estaba en el trabajo o la universidad, solo quería estar encerrado en su habitación, comiendo.

— ¡Creo que tengo la solución! — Exclamó Mike en un momento de iluminación en donde la idea perfecta llegó a su cabeza.

* * *

 

Al día siguiente del vergonzoso evento de la silla, Erwin se encontraba como de costumbre en su habitación, absorto en la lectura de uno de sus muchísimos libros y por supuesto, atiborrándose de comida chatarra. De vez en cuando sentía que el aire se le iba, y le era difícil levantarse para ir al baño o traer más comida a su habitación. Él estaba consciente de ello, de que había estado engordando y de que ahora la ropa que debía usar era ridículamente enorme. Lo entendía por lo pesado que se sentía su cuerpo, lo difícil que le era subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, y porque los rollos de sus lados descansaban ahora sobre los descansa-brazos de la silla de su escritorio, que dicho sea de paso, en pocos días estaba seguro de que no podría usar más, ya que en ese momento le era difícil lograr que su enorme trasero entrara en ella.

Erwin se miraba al espejo y veía cómo su estómago había aumentado su tamaño, al punto que al sentarse ya podía colocar cosas sobre este o que al estar de pie, cubría totalmente sus partes íntimas. Su cuerpo ahora se había poblado de celulitis. Si bien antes estaba bastante pasado de peso, al menos podía presumir que su piel estaba bastante tersa, pero ahora mostraba los inevitables rastros del acelerado aumento de peso. Ni qué decir de lo mucho que sus muslos y trasero se habían ensanchado, al punto que ya no había ningún pantalón de mezclilla que no le apretara cortando su circulación y tuvo que empezar a vestir pantalones de tela más flexible. Como si le gustara torturarse, el rubio tomaba camisas las cuáles le quedaban perfectamente cuatro meses atrás, solo para comprobar que en ese momento no había fuerza sobre el universo que hiciera que le entraran.

Pero Erwin pensaba, que de esa manera tal vez no le sería tan difícil tener que separarse definitivamente de Levi. Y es que aquel temor no había hecho más que crecer en él. El pastelero había estado realmente ocupado, y sólo había podido hablar con él unas cuantas ocasiones más. En una de tantas, Levi cometió el error de mencionarle a Erwin que había aceptado salir un día a un bar con sus "molestos compañeros de clase" y que había terminado siendo acosado por una mujer extraña. _"Ya sabes cómo son estos franceses, no tienen respeto por el espacio personal."_ Había intentado bromear el pastelero de manera inocente, sin saber que en la cabeza de Erwin eso solo se tergiversaba en situaciones en las que Levi correspondía a aquellos "acosos" y terminaba besuqueándose con su acosador. O que, en alguna de esas salidas con compañeros, terminara dándose cuenta de que se había enamorado de alguno de ellos.

Luego de un rato de observarse al espejo y decirse a sí mismo lo asqueroso y poco merecedor del amor de Levi que era. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era hincar el diente en un gran trozo de pastel de triple chocolate que había adquirido, así que bajó a la cocina en donde encontró a su padre.

— Erwin. — Le llamó el hombre seriamente, sumamente preocupado al ver cómo su hijo se había quedado sin aliento por el simple hecho de bajar las escaleras. No era como si el señor Smith no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que su hijo había engordado, o de lo lentos que eran ahora sus movimientos, o que ignorara el hecho de que se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación comiendo. Lo había notado, y por primera vez en la vida le había comenzado a preocupar. Anteriormente, el que Erwin estuviese gordo para él había sido sinónimo de que era feliz, sabía que comer lo hacía feliz y jamás le vio con problemas de salud así que no tenía motivo por el cual preocuparse. Pero finalmente, sentía que su hijo había ido muy lejos, desde que había decidido romper su dieta meses atrás.

— Dime, padre. — Contestó el menor al tiempo que sacaba lo que parecía la mitad de un pastel del refrigerador y lo colocaba sobre la mesa, comenzando a comer rápidamente.

— Hijo, ¿hay algo que te esté molestando? Te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero sabes que si tienes alguna preocupación puedes contármela, tal vez podría ayudarte a solucionar tu problema.

— No, no tengo ningún problema. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— Bueno, es que últimamente… — El señor Smith no sabía cómo comunicarle el motivo de su preocupación. —Pues he notado que tú...

— ¿Qué pasa? Puedes decirlo directamente.

— Bien, — el mayor se aclaró la garganta. — he notado que has subido algo de peso últimamente, Erwin.

— Oh… — El menor se sorprendió, incluso dejó de comer para mirar fijamente a su padre sin saber qué contestar. Nunca en su vida le había mencionado nada sobre su peso. Esa era probablemente la gota que derramaba el vaso, ¿ahora también su padre se iba a meter con su gordura? ¿Qué tal si dejaba de quererlo porque estaba demasiado gordo y le causaba vergüenza?

— ¡Disculpa Erwin! No quise ofenderte, pero estoy preocupado por tu salud.

— ¡Oh! Entiendo. No, no tienes que preocuparte, de verdad. Mi salud está perfectamente bien. — Mintió. — Tal vez me he sobre pasado un poco desde que rompí mi dieta, pero ya sabes que siempre me ha gustado comer. — De su boca salió un patético intento de risa, que se escuchaba tan forzada que su padre lo notó.

— Tal vez, sería bueno que retomaras tu dieta. ¡Por tu salud obviamente! No quiero verte enfermar hijo.

— Sí, probablemente eso sea lo mejor. Prometo que me cuidaré más de ahora en adelante. Gracias padre.

El señor Smith no quedó muy convencido, pero no podía hacer más. Pensó en que al menos podría ayudarlo cocinando alimentos saludables y dejando de comprar golosinas y frituras, de manera que su hijo no se dejara tentar por esos alimentos que tanto daño le estaban haciendo. Erwin por su parte, terminó su pastel mientras pensaba que de ahora en adelante iba a tener que disimular frente a su padre, lo último que quería era preocuparlo, así que no debía comer frente a él nunca más. Aunque su peso fuera en aumento, por lo menos de ese modo el mayor no pensaría que comía debido a algún problema, aunque fuese la verdad. Erwin nunca fue de contarle sus preocupaciones y mucho menos ahora dado a que aún mantenía su homosexualidad como un secreto.

Cuando Erwin se encontró con Mike al siguiente día de clases, el rubio más alto le abordó con un entusiasmo que el más bajo solo le había visto la vez que fueron a la presentación de Nanaba, hacía casi un año.

— ¿Qué ocurre Mike? Hace tiempo no te veía de tan buen humor. — Comentó el regordete rubio sonriéndole con amabilidad. Por lo general cuando se juntaba con sus amigos, siempre portaba ese semblante alegre, ya que no deseaba preocuparlos, y realmente pensaba que había logrado engañarlos ya que ninguno se había pronunciado con respecto a su aumento de peso.

— ¡Tengo una propuesta para ti Erwin! — Dijo el hombre del bigote, entregándole al tiempo una hoja de papel a su amigo. — Debes participar Erwin, estoy seguro de que tienes una buena oportunidad de ganar.

Se trataba de un afiche, en el cual se anunciaban las inscripciones para un concurso de literatura. Básicamente, cada año la universidad lanzaba un concurso en el cual los nuevos talentos podían mostrar sus habilidades. Era un evento bastante serio, muchos autores famosos se habían dado a conocer por participar y Erwin desde su primer año en la universidad había pensado concursar, pero no se había sentido con las habilidades suficientes. Mas su amigo Mike le estaba asegurando que ahora podría participar y que tenía buenas probabilidades de incluso ganar un premio.

— No lo sé Mike, esto es importante.

— Sé que puedes Erwin. Anímate, yo puedo ayudarte a editar tu libro. — Le ofreció. — He leído varias de tus historias y te aseguro que son muy buenas, también he leído las obras ganadoras de años anteriores y te puedo decir con certeza que las tuyas son mejores.

Erwin sintió sus ánimos renovados, eso era una buena oportunidad, la que había estado esperando. Después de todo, nunca había abandonado su sueño de convertirse en un escritor reconocido. El que Mike le dijera tales halagos, solo hacía que olvidara momentáneamente sus otros problemas.

—De acuerdo. ¡Lo haré! Gracias por tu apoyo Mike. — Esta vez logró sonreírle genuinamente, aquel evento era un respiro del ahogo que sentía desde que Levi se había marchado a Francia.

Mike le abrazó con ternura y ambos se dirigieron a su clase. El rubio más alto notó cómo Erwin casi se quedaba atascado entre la mesa y el asiento, y pensó en que estaban a tiempo de ayudarlo, y que definitivamente no podrían dejarlo subir más de peso. Le envió un mensaje de texto a Hanji indicándole que todo había salido bien y que Erwin había aceptado participar. La muchacha recibió aquel mensaje y suspiró con alivio, estaba segura de que su amigo mejoraría sus ánimos teniendo algo más en mente que no fuese lo solitario que se sentía al estar sin Levi.

Erwin se había inscrito al concurso y aprovechaba cada segundo libre que tenía para planear cómo iba a ser su obra. Portaba consigo una libreta de apuntes en done escribía cada idea que se le venía a la cabeza. En la biblioteca, desde hacía algunas semanas había tenido que cambiar de roles con Hanji, ahora era ella quien se dedicaba a limpiar y acomodar los libros, mientras que el rubio se mantenía en el mostrador atendiendo a quienes querían pedir o devolver un libro. El cambio se había dado debido a que Erwin se cansaba ahora con más facilidad y no soportaba estar mucho tiempo de pie. Debido a esto, pasaba todo el tiempo sentado en el trabajo y como no había mucho movimiento, aprovechaba para investigar hechos para la historia que planeaba escribir.

Finalmente, luego de todo un mes en el que no había podido comunicarse con Levi, debido a que el pastelero se encontraba en época de pruebas y tenía muchas cosas que hacer, dejándolo sin tiempo libre casi por completo, pudieron hacer una nueva video llamada.

Levi le platicó una vez más acerca de sus clases y su vida en Francia, inclusive le dijo algunas cosas en francés, logrando hacer a Erwin sonrojar. Llevaba clases intensivas por lo que había logrado aprender mucho, además de vivir rodeado de personas que hablaban esa lengua. Luego la conversación se desviaba a las nuevas recetas y técnicas que iba aprendiendo. Según Levi, una de sus profesoras era una bruja y era muy difícil complacerla, siempre debían hacer las cosas dos o tres veces antes de que las aprobara.

—Es como la versión femenina del calvo, pero más insoportable y estoy seguro de que es más solterona que él. — Ambos reían estrepitosamente ante el comentario de Levi. — Tal vez debería traer al viejo acá y presentarlos, podrían hacerse miserables el uno al otro.

— No digas esas cosas Levi. — Le reprendió el rubio, pero las carcajadas solo se intensificaron. En esos momentos, riendo junto a su amado, era que Erwin se sentía sano de nuevo, que su pena se esfumaba y su ánimo se recuperaba por completo.

Luego de ello, Erwin le platicó con mucho entusiasmo acerca del concurso y del libro que escribiría. Levi le aseguró que le iría de maravilla y le deseó mucha suerte. El rubio se encontraba muy contento en su pequeña burbuja de felicidad, hasta que Levi se mostró mucho más serio y le habló con firmeza.

— Erwin, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde que comenzó la llamada, pero no quiero que te apenes ni te lo tomes a mal. Necesito que me contestes con sinceridad.

—Claro, dime Levi. — La felicidad se borró por completo ante ese cambio de actitud de su novio, si se había puesto tan serio, eso solo significaban problemas.

—Rompiste tu dieta, ¿cierto? — Erwin solo lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mas no supo qué contestar. — ¡Lo sabía! ¿Por qué hiciste eso Erwin?

— ¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta?

— Tu rostro ha engordado, pensé que sería problema del ángulo de la cámara, pero estoy seguro de que es el mismo ángulo de siempre y antes no lucías así. — Las palabras se clavaban como estacas en sus oídos, la manera directa de hablar de su pareja nunca era la mejor forma de comunicar las cosas, pero era la primera vez que se sentía realmente herido. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Levi le estaba diciendo gordo.

Erwin agachó su cabeza totalmente avergonzado, observó su enorme cuerpo ahora más deforme que nunca, fue consciente de cómo los brazos de la silla apresaban su parte baja, de cómo había demasiada barriga entre él y su escritorio. Pensaba que Levi nunca lo notaría ya que la cámara únicamente captaba su rostro, pero jamás se imaginó que su cara también se iba a ensanchar de esa manera. Y era que su papada había duplicado su tamaño y sus mejillas se habían tornado mucho más prominentes también. ¿Cómo nunca pensó en ello? ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto de dejar pasar ese detalle?

—¿Por qué no me contestas? ¡Erwin, ponte de pie y aléjate de la cámara! Necesito verte.

— ¡No! ¡Eso no! Lo siento Levi. — Casi gritó, totalmente aterrado. Pensaba que no le iba a importar si Levi regresaba y lo encontraba tan gordo que no pudiese levantarse, pensaba que iba a ser más fácil así si era que el pastelero regresaba con la noticia de que ya no le amaba, pero ahora que todo era una realidad, le horrorizaba. Por primera vez era totalmente consciente del daño que se había estado haciendo.

— ¿Qué demonios Erwin? No te pongas así, no me enfadaré si has subido un par de kilos, siempre te he dicho que tu peso no me importa, pero no soportaría que te enfermaras debido a ello. Esto es algo serio.

— Lo sé. Tal vez me he dejado llevar un poco. ¡Pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte! Prometo que volveré a cuidarme. ¡Confía en mí! — Le aseguró.

— Erwin…

— ¿Confías en mí, cierto? — El rubio se acercó a la cámara y miró a Levi con esa seguridad perdida, que tenía meses de no mostrar.

— De acuerdo, te tomo la palabra.

Erwin logró sonreírle y cambió el tema de conversación hasta que tuvieron que finalizar la llamada. Y aunque era muy tarde, el rubio corrió a tomar su teléfono celular, llamando a su amigo Mike.

"Erwin, ¿qué ocurre?" Se escuchó a un somnoliento Mike del otro lado de la línea, era de madrugada y ya llevaba un par de horas durmiendo.

— ¡Necesito que me ayudes Mike!

"¿Qué te pasó? ¿Cuál es el problema?" El rubio del bigote se incorporó alarmado, aquello no era una situación normal y temía que le hubiese sucedido algo malo a su amigo.

—¡Estoy obeso Mike! Ese es el problema.

"Pero Erwin…"

— Demasiado obeso Mike, tanto que puedo perder a Levi. — Continuó con desesperación. —Pensé que estaba preparado para que me dejara, que no me iba a importar. Pero lo cierto es que no quiero darme por vencido, no quiero perder a Levi. Necesito que me ayudes a bajar de peso por favor.

"¿Hablaste con Levi? ¿Te dijo algo acerca de tu apariencia?"

— Levi notó que he engordado por mi rostro. Sólo me dijo que le preocupaba mi salud, pero estoy seguro de que si regresa y me encuentra así, no volverá a sentirse atraído por mí. ¿Quién podría hacerlo?

Mike comprendió que su amigo estaba pasando por una crisis de pánico, y aunque no le gustaba que se hubiese dado cuenta de su problema por los motivos equivocados, era precisamente la oportunidad que habían estado esperando para ayudarlo. Si Erwin quería bajar de peso por Levi, que lo hiciera, lo único que importaba al fin y al cabo era ayudarle a mejorar su estado de salud.

"No creo que a Levi le importe tu apariencia en absoluto Erwin, pero acepto que te haría bien rebajar unos kilos. ¡Cuenta conmigo! Comenzaremos mañana mismo"

El rubio más bajo le agradeció a su amigo y se despidió de él. Una nueva determinación le había embargado súbitamente, el amor que sentía por Levi y los deseos de estar a su lado eran mucho más grandes que sus inseguridades y su falta de amor propio. Le había costado mucho encontrar a alguien que lo amara y Levi había luchado mucho por su amor, no echaría todo eso a la basura. Ningún francés delgado y apuesto lo alejaría de su lado. Pensó en que necesitaba de Levi, en que deseaba estar con él siempre y hacerlo feliz, pero con ese cuerpo no podría, así que soportaría lo que fuese con tal de que el pastelero jamás le dejara. Aún estaba a tiempo, aún podía revertir el daño que se había hecho en los anteriores meses, y cuando su novio regresara, si bien no iba a encontrar a un Erwin delgado y esbelto, al menos debía encontrar al mismo Erwin que dejó cuando se fue.

* * *

 

Mike se presentó muy temprano a la casa de Erwin al día siguiente. Sabía que esta vez iba a ser demasiado difícil ya que no podía obligarlo a hacer demasiado esfuerzo físico, pero se propuso a ayudarle costara lo que costara. En la universidad, a la hora del almuerzo, le platicaron a sus amigos acerca de su nueva iniciativa, pero a petición del rubio más bajo, Mike no les mencionó sobre los pensamientos de Erwin acerca de perder a Levi y bajar de peso por él.

Hanji y Moblit le felicitaron y le aseguraron que le ayudarían con su dieta. La joven de lentes aprovechó para llamar a Isabel cuando hubo acabado el almuerzo, para darle las buenas nuevas. La pelirroja dio un grito de alegría y luego suspiró con alivio. El que Erwin lo hubiese decidido por su cuenta antes de que alguno de ellos tuviese que intervenir era lo mejor que podría pasar, así no le obligarían a hacer algo que no quería, aunque fuese por su propio bien.

Las siguientes semanas, Erwin dividió su tiempo libre entre escribir su entrada para el concurso y ejercitarse con Mike. Aunque en esta ocasión estaba resultando ser una verdadera tortura, la primera vez que lo había intentado no era nada en comparación. Mover todo el peso actual de su cuerpo significaba hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Ahora se quedaba sin aliento mucho más fácilmente, pero le era demasiado difícil recuperarlo. La mayoría del tiempo que se ejercitaba, se sentía miserable, cansado y de mal humor. Lo mismo le ocurría al tener que acostumbrarse nuevamente a no comer a toda hora del día. Pero aun así se esforzaba.

Sus amigos procuraban que no rompiera su dieta mientras se encontraba con ellos, e incluso Hanji habló con el señor Smith para que se asegurada de que no lo hiciera en casa. Erwin se mantenía vigilado la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero como se ponía bastante irritable por la falta de alimento y el hambre eterna que le atacaba, sus amigos de cuando en cuando le dejaban comer algún dulce, solo para que no terminara rompiendo la dieta por completo a causa de la desesperación.

Había sido sumamente difícil para Erwin, mucho más habiendo pasado la época de navidad y año nuevo, en donde tuvo que restringirse con los festines de celebración. Aunque su padre y amigos se solidarizaron con él y decidieron no sobrepasarse con la comida en los festejos, de modo que el rubio no se sintiera mal. Erwin agradeció mucho ese gesto por parte de todos ellos, e incluso llegó a sentirse culpable, todo ese tiempo había tenido a sus amigos a su lado, pero él sólo podía preocuparse de lo miserable que se sentía sin Levi. Se dio cuenta que había sido malagradecido con ellos, y decidió que de alguna manera les debía compensar toda la ayuda y el apoyo que le proporcionaban.

En especial a Mike, quien sacrificaba todo su tiempo libre entre ayudarle a ejercitarse y con la corrección de lo que llevaba escrito de su historia. El rubio del bigote le aseguraba que no tenía de qué preocuparse, pero Erwin se sentía avergonzado y en deuda con él. En más de una ocasión se disculpó con Nanaba por monopolizar el tiempo de su novio, pero el agraciado jovencito siempre le decía que no debía de preocuparse e incluso bromeaba con frases como: _"Por suerte lo mantienes ocupado, este grandulón ya estaba volviéndome loco."_ , todo para que Erwin no se sintiera mal.

Los meses pasaron, todo había sido un gran esfuerzo por parte del regordete rubio y también de sus amigos, fuese en mayor o menor medida. Pero lo cierto era, que Erwin se sentía en deuda con todos. Y aunque al principio lo hubiese pasado muy mal, la primera vez que Levi le comentó que lo notaba más delgado, fue toda la recompensa que necesitaba.

Mike se había ocupado de que Erwin bajara de peso lentamente, ya que si lo hacía rápido, la piel no se contraería y su cuerpo se vería muy mal, con piel colgando. Sabía que eso sería lo peor para él, quien era tan inseguro con su apariencia física. Así que aparte del programa de ejercicios, también le recomendó alimentos buenos para la piel, productos estéticos e inclusive lo llevó algunas veces a que le hicieran masajes reductores. Aunque Erwin no creía en estos últimos y le dio mucha vergüenza que tocaran y vieran su cuerpo, agradecía el gesto de Mike y no refutaba nada de lo que le recomendaba.

Como resultado, faltando sólo un par de meses para que Levi finalmente regresara, Erwin había regresado a tener el mismo peso que tenía antes de que el pastelero se marchaba. Todos se atrevían a decir incluso que se veía un poco más delgado, y Erwin coincidía con ese criterio. Incluso al mirarse al espejo, podía asegurar que su piel se veía mucho mejor que antes. Y su estado de salud era bastante bueno, Isabel le había obligado a hacerse exámenes y todo había salido en perfectas condiciones. El doctor a pesar del nuevo regaño que le dio por no haberse hecho exámenes en más de un año, se había sorprendido mucho, ya que desde la perspectiva de cualquiera, Erwin seguía sufriendo de una marcada obesidad y no era tan común que una persona con sobrepeso, fuese tan saludable. Así que al final terminó felicitándole, pero instándole a que continuara bajando de peso.

Erwin ya estaba ansioso por que Levi llegara y viera el progreso que había hecho, y aunque seguía odiando la dieta y el ejercicio, tenía la determinación para no darse por vencido. Aunque decidió hablar con su amigo Mike y terminó convenciéndolo de que ya que estaba tan sano, y ya no corría ningún tipo de riesgo, podría dejar de ayudarlo a ejercitarse. Mike refutó en un principio, pero Erwin no quería continuar acaparando su tiempo y le aseguró que seguiría por el mismo, aunque fuese una rutina que le permitiera mantenerse así como estaba.

Todo apuntaba a que las cosas iban a salir mejor de lo esperado, pero una vez más, la resistencia de Erwin fue puesta a prueba por el destino, fallando inevitablemente:

La fecha de entrega para el concurso había sido un mes atrás, y los resultados estaban prontos a revelarse. Mike le aseguró que su historia era muy buena, el resto de sus amigos que la leyeron también y todos estaban muy confiados de que Erwin podría ganar. El rubio se sentía muy nervioso, pero tenía muchas esperanzas. Se había esforzado tanto, había sacrificado horas de sueño, pasado muchísimo tiempo investigando, y a veces sus muñecas resentían de tanto digitar. Había escrito y reescrito varias partes de la historia, hasta que quedaban como mejor le parecía. Sentía que todo aquel esfuerzo rendiría frutos. Ya se imaginaba siendo contratado por alguna editorial, dando a conocer su talento al mundo, ¡qué orgulloso se sentiría su padre! ¡qué orgulloso se sentiría Levi! Erwin podría dormir placenteramente con ese pensamiento.

Pero ¡cuán equivocado estaba!

Erwin recibió la calificación de su trabajo junto con la crítica de los jueces. Jamás pensó que iban a ser tan duros con él. Le dieron una nota bastante baja, tacharon a su historia de poco interesante, a su narración de plana, en general le dijeron que aún tenía mucho que mejorar y que debía esforzarse mucho más. No alcanzó ni siquiera al tercer lugar de los premiados en el concurso. El rubio releyó varias veces aquella crítica. No podía creer que con todo su esfuerzo le hubiesen dicho cosas tan crueles, al punto de tomárselo hasta un poco personal. ¿Sabrían los jueces que se trataba de él? ¿Del tipo gordo de quien muchos se burlaban? Alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza al darse cuenta de lo irracional que estaba siendo. Luego pensó en Mike, en todo el tiempo que había desperdiciado ayudándole, en lo mucho que le decepcionaría. El rubio pensó entonces, que tal vez se había sobrevalorado. Siempre creyó ser un buen escritor, pero resultaba que no lo era. ¿Había estado engañado todo ese tiempo? ¿Había desperdiciado sus años de universidad? ¡Qué decepción sería para su padre!

Entonces, terminando de leer la crítica por quinta vez, el regordete rubio se derrumbó una vez más. Su instinto sólo le indicaba que debía buscar algo para comer, pero en su casa no tenía nada, debido a su dieta en la cual su padre le ayudaba. Necesitaba comida, era lo único que podía calmar ese sufrimiento, era lo único que su cuerpo le pedía en ese momento.

Erwin tomó su billetera y salió de su hogar camino a la tienda, una vez allí tomó una canasta, la cual comenzó a llenar con todo tipo de comida chatarra y golosinas. Entonces el rubio paró en seco y se detuvo a pensar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Echaría al caño todo su esfuerzo de los últimos meses? Se debatía entre lo que su cuerpo le pedía y lo que su mente le dictaba, estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad en ese momento, pero logró controlarse.

 _"_ _Tal vez sólo un poco"_ Pensó. No tenía que comer hasta explotar como antes, sólo tenía que calmar las ansias de su cuerpo. Justo como lo haría alguien que estaba dejando de fumar: reducir la cantidad poco a poco, ya que si lo hacía de golpe recaería en su vicio. De manera que devolvió la mitad de las cosas que había colocado en la canasta, y compró el resto, llevándolo a su habitación al volver a su casa.

Comenzó por unas cuantas barras de chocolate. El dulce manjar se derretía en su boca y al bajar por su garganta, le brindaba alivio instantáneo. ¿Cómo había podido vivir tantos meses sin aquello? Erwin continuó con una bolsa de frituras dulces, y abrió una de papas fritas para balancear el sabor. Rápidamente bebió una de las tres gaseosas que había comprado y luego se dedicó a acabar con una bolsa grande de pretzels. Repitió el procedimiento hasta acabar con todo lo que había comprado y tenía que admitir que había terminado muy lleno, incluso su estómago dolía. Pero en esa ocasión, se regocijó en ese dolor, se concentró en sentir su estómago tenso y pesado, de manera que momentáneamente podía olvidar su decepción.

Sólo tenía que comer, poco a poco, nadie tenía que darse cuenta que había roto su dieta. Nadie tenía que darse cuenta que aquella dura crítica le había destrozado. Se apresuró a guardar todos los envoltorios en su mochila y al día siguiente se ocupó de tirarlos en un bote de basura, nadie tenía que darse cuenta de nada de lo que había sucedido con él. Pretender que todo estaba bien había sido su especialidad durante toda su vida después de todo.

En la universidad, Erwin le comunicó a sus amigos de su fracaso. Mike se sintió bastante ofendido y aseguró que esos jueces estaban comprados y que había perdido toda confianza en que fuese un concurso justo. Hanji le consoló y le dijo que no se dejara desanimar por eso, que de seguro habría más oportunidades para él. Y Moblit le sugirió que tomara los comentarios para poder mejorar los puntos en los que estaba fallando, así la próxima vez podría presentar un trabajo de mejor calidad. El rubio les agradeció, realmente estaba agradecido, pero nada de lo que ellos dijeran le haría cambiar de opinión con respecto a su fracaso. Para Erwin, era solo un fraude, se había venido engañando pensando que era bueno, pero resultó ser un mediocre, así como lo era en el resto de aspectos de su vida según él. Pero frente a sus amigos, fingía que no le había afectado mucho, únicamente esperando la hora de la salida, en donde iría a comprar provisiones, las cuales comería en algún parque, su cuarto o lugar alejado de sus amigos.

Nadie tenía por qué saber…

El rubio entró así una vez más en el círculo vicioso del cual nunca había podido salir: comía para sentirse mejor, pero se sentía mal por comer. Para sus amigos fue muy extraño, a pesar de que el rubio seguía una dieta estricta, de la cual ellos eran testigos que no había roto y su padre así se los aseguró también, confirmando que su hijo nunca volvió a comer de más en la casa; Erwin había vuelto a ganar algo de peso.

Pasaron los dos meses que faltaban para que Levi regresara, y el rubio no había hecho más que engordar de nuevo, no tanto como para volver a darle problemas de salud, no tanto como para tener que volver a usar aquellas enormes prendas que había comprado meses atrás. Pero sí se notaba mucho más redondo de lo que estaba cuando Levi se marchó. Sus amigos no lo entendían, inclusive se lo habían hecho notar y el rubio intentó no sucumbir a la tentación nuevamente, realmente trataba y en la medida de lo posible seguía con su dieta. Pero había mentido, no volvió a ejercitarse porque simplemente era demasiado duro para él y no tenía el ánimo.

Erwin se decepcionaba de sí mismo, le daba pánico que Levi lo dejara ahora que estaba más gordo, pero luego pensaba que no había subido tanto, que estaba a tiempo de reparar el daño, que tal vez a Levi no le molestarían unos cuantos kilos de más en su cuerpo. Su cabeza era un remolino de ideas que le atormentaban día y noche, se despreciaba, odiaba su cuerpo y su falta de autocontrol. Ya ni siquiera tenía nada que ver con su decepción académica, simplemente había encontrado que la comida había sido una constante en su vida, y sin un motivo de fuerza, volvía a tropezar y caer en su vicio nuevamente.

El día del regreso de Levi, se sentía sumamente nervioso. Aterrorizado de que el pastelero le viera y le dijera que ya no le parecía atractivo. Había bajado mucho de peso con la intención de retenerlo, de que no dejara de amarlo por su apariencia, pero había desperdiciado su oportunidad. Erwin se odió, pensando en que su amor por la comida había resultado ser más grande que su amor por Levi, y se dijo a sí mismo, que fuese lo que fuese que Levi decidiera, se lo merecía. Después de todo, estaba demasiado gordo para tener derecho a pedir ser amado. Si su pareja decidía que ya no le atraía más, era perfectamente comprensible, y él, había perdido la batalla. Había sucumbido ante la comida y el resultado era la posibilidad de perder a la única persona que le había amado.

Lo que el voluptuoso hombre no sabía, era que Levi ya estaba sobre aviso. Sus amigos habían hablado días antes y decidieron que sería mejor explicarle al pastelero la situación, de manera que no reaccionara mal cuando viese a Erwin. Isabel fue la encargada de comunicárselo, un par de días antes del regreso de Levi, la muchacha realizó una video llamada con él, y le platicó de la depresión por la que Erwin había pasado meses atrás, de lo mucho que había engordado a causa de eso, pero también de lo que se había esforzado por recuperarse. La pelirroja luego le advirtió, que a pesar de que Erwin continuaba bajo una estricta dieta, había sufrido de un súbito aumento de peso en los últimos meses, y que a pesar de que no se le notaba enfermo, y no había recuperado ni la mitad de todo lo que había bajado, su apariencia había cambiado.

Levi se asustó con todo aquello, se enfadó con Isabel por mantenerlo como un secreto y con Erwin por haberle mentido al haberle dicho que iba a estar bien. Se decepcionó, porque pensaba que su pareja había logrado cambiar mucho, que había roto algunas de sus barreras y se había deshecho de sus inseguridades, pero todo había sido una ilusión momentánea. Una persona que había vivido en depresión constante durante toda su vida, no se curaba de la noche a la mañana. El pastelero lo comprendió luego de mucho pensarlo, y decidió que no le reclamaría a su novio y menos a sus amigos. No era culpa de nadie, solo las circunstancias de la vida. Amaba a Erwin, su apariencia jamás le haría cambiar de opinión con respecto a sus sentimientos por él. Decidió que en lugar de confrontarlo, le ayudaría a recuperarse. Era lo único que Erwin necesitaba.

Levi bajó del avión rápidamente y al terminar los trámites de su equipaje y demás, buscó con sus ojos entre la multitud. Erwin le había prometido irlo a recoger al aeropuerto, pero no pudo encontrarlo, hasta que a lo lejos en unas bancas, observó como un rubio bastante obeso movía su brazo en el aire. Se acercó deseando equivocarse, pero no fue así. Se trataba de Erwin, e Isabel no había exagerado al describirlo como: "mucho más grande de lo que recuerdas".

Pero era su Erwin, después de todo un año de no verlo, después de pensar en él todos y cada uno de los días, de evocar el recuerdo de su cuerpo desnudo por las noches; al fin estaba allí, a su alcance. Lo único que el pastelero deseaba era correr a su encuentro y apretarlo con fuerza, sentirlo, hundirse en él, aspirar su aroma, escuchar su voz y robar sus labios. Y si bien no podía hacer nada de eso salvo correr, eso fue lo que precisamente hizo. Erwin se levantó de su asiento cuando vio que Levi lo había reconocido, y con mucho temor observó como el pequeño hombre corría, acercándose cada vez más y más.

— ¡Erwin! — Exclamó el hombre delgado, sin poder ocultar su felicidad. De cerca, el rubio lucía enorme, ya no le quedaba duda de que se había dedicado a empaquetar kilos, pero no le importaba. Levi simplemente estaba ebrio de amor por él y había deseado que ese momento llegara, desde el día en que se había marchado.

—Levi, ¡te extrañé! — Pronunció el rubio casi al punto de llorar. Finalmente su ángel había regresado, tan radiante y hermoso como lo recordaba. Probablemente, Erwin exageraba, sólo un año había transcurrido, pero para él se sintió como mucho tiempo más.

—¡Pues larguémonos de aquí rápido para poder besarte, rubio!

Erwin sonrió ampliamente y le indicó a Levi el camino hacia el parqueo en donde tenía el automóvil. Aunque intentó apresurar el paso, sus movimientos ahora eran más lentos y Levi tuvo que acostumbrarse a su ritmo. Además, al llegar al auto el rubio ya se encontraba sin aliento y sumamente avergonzado, pero Levi no dijo nada, Erwin esperó por su comentario, pero el pastelero simplemente no se pronunció.

Colocaron el equipaje de Levi en el maletero y entraron al auto. Levi observó cómo el estómago de Erwin había crecido y amenazaba con apresar el volante del auto. Estando tan cerca de él, pudo apreciar plenamente el cambio de su cuerpo. Pero el pastelero lo único que deseaba era tocarlo, abrazarlo y besarlo, y así lo hizo. Se acercó a él pasando su brazo sobre la enorme barriga, atrapando uno de los ahora mucho más gruesos rollos de sus lados, y sin dejar espacio para que protestara, le besó.

Erwin sintió el calor subir por todo su cuerpo, y al tiempo un escalofrío de terror al tener a Levi aferrado a su repulsivo cuerpo, pero al sentir sus labios sobre los propios, fue consciente de que lo único que deseaba era besarlo, y le correspondió. Se besaron desesperadamente, llegando a quedarse sin aire, pero continuando, mientras la mano de Levi acariciaba aquel gran cuerpo tan falto de amor.

Y a pesar de todo lo que Levi le estaba demostrando en ese momento, y de lo mucho que le dijo que lo había extrañado y lo tanto que lo amaba. Había una idea que no salía de la mente de Erwin, y no pudo guardársela, debía preguntarle antes de llegar a su casa.

—¿Por qué no has dicho nada Levi?

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Ambos sabemos de lo que estoy hablando, creo que es demasiado evidente para no notarlo. — Replicó el rubio con un tinte de sarcasmo en su voz, pero a pesar de ello, temeroso de la respuesta.

— Has engordado Erwin, te lo había dicho hace meses. — Levi chasqueó la lengua. — ¿Es eso lo que querías escuchar?

Erwin no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. —¿Por qué te lo tomas tan a la ligera? ¿Qué acaso no te molesta que haya roto mi dieta? ¿Qué no te sientes asqueado de mi aspecto?

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¡Sí, me mentiste! No cumpliste tu promesa de cuidarte y me decepciona eso sobre ti. Pero, ¿qué más quieres que te diga Erwin?

— Ahora que tengo este aspecto, ahora que te has dado cuenta de mi falta de control, de lo mediocre que soy, entiendo si quieres dejarme Levi. No mereces estar con una persona tan vergonzosa como yo, pero te agradecería que lo dijeras ahora que acabas de regresar.

— Vas a detener el puto auto en este momento. ¡Detenlo! — Casi gritó. Levi había terminado por perder la poca paciencia de la que gozaba. No se imaginó que Erwin iría a decir semejantes disparates y debía pararlo antes de que la situación empeorara. El rubio se acercó a un lugar en donde pudo parquear el auto, se deshizo de su cinturón sintiendo gran alivio al ya no estar apresado por este, y miró a Levi con seriedad, dispuesto a escuchar lo peor.

— Puedes decirlo, Levi.

— Te amo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Te amo Erwin! ¿O qué querías que te dijera? ¿Qué te iba a dejar? ¿Crees que me importa cuántos kilos cargas encima? ¿Me ha importado alguna vez?

— No, pero…

— ¡Sin peros! Estás haciéndome enojar mucho Erwin y voy a terminar tumbando tus bonitos dientes si no cierras la boca y dejas de decir disparates. — Levi le hablaba y le miraba con una furia tal, que Erwin se sintió totalmente aterrorizado. — ¿Quieres terminar? ¿Estás buscando que te termine primero para no ser tú quien rompa conmigo? ¿Es eso acaso? Si lo es, dilo directamente rubio, no hay necesidad de todo este drama de telenovela barata.

—¡Claro que no! Levi yo… — Erwin agachó su cabeza, sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. — Te amo y deseo estar junto a ti, pero no soy capaz ni de mantener una promesa, ni de cuidarme a mí mismo. Tú mereces algo mejor que yo Levi.

— Sinceramente, no sé qué más puedo hacer para que entiendas que eres a quien amo. ¡Enciende el auto! Vamos a un hotel ahora mismo y te enseñaré qué tanto deseo estar contigo. ¿Tenías miedo de que me fuera a dar asco tu cuerpo? Pues vamos en este preciso instante a ver qué tanto asco me da.

— Levi. Esto no es necesario.

— Está bien Erwin Smith. Lo haremos a tu manera: o llevas el auto a un hotel ahora mismo o bajaré y puedes olvidarte de que existo. — Erwin lo miró directamente esta vez, los filosos ojos le demostraban que estaba siendo serio. Ese era un momento decisivo: arriesgarse a ser rechazado por Levi al verlo desnudo o terminar todo allí y ahorrarse la humillación.

—Yo…

— ¿Qué vas a decidir? — Levi le presionó, a sabiendas de que esta vez había ido demasiado lejos y que eso se podía convertir en el fin de todo por cuanto había luchado los últimos años.

¿Podría Erwin realmente romper con él?

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quisiera explicar un poco lo que pasó aquí, solo en caso de que todo lo que escribí haya sido demasiado confuso y no me haya dado a entender bien. Tratando de resumirlo lo más posible, quise dar a entender que Erwin había comenzado a ser más seguro por causa de Levi, pero realmente no se ha curado de su enfermedad, porque todo su cambio había sido debido a las razones equivocadas. Una persona deprimida, no sale de ello a menos que ella misma decida hacer el cambio por su propio bien y mucho menos en el caso de Erwin que no lleva ningún tipo de terapia. Lo que quería era que se entendiera que veinte años de inseguridades y complejos, no se curan mágicamente con el poder del amor, como muchos esperarían que sucediera.
> 
> El proceso con Erwin, es algo que toma mucho más tiempo, pero sobre todo, él tiene que querer hacer un cambio por él mismo. No por agradarle a Levi, o para que Levi lo haga. Erwin debe desarrollar primero amor propio. Y eso queridas señoritas, no ocurre por arte de magia de un día para otro.
> 
> A pesar de que le di vueltas a lo mismo durante todo el capítulo, lo sentí muy necesario, y por los reviews del capítulo pasado, sé que no era esto lo que esperaban, pero de todas formas ojalá lo hayan podido disfrutar o al menos espero haberlas hecho sufrir y no aburrirse :v Quise demostrar que la cabeza de Erwin es un lío, que él mismo se contradice, porque una parte de él le dice que es un pedazo de mierda sin valor pero la otra le dice que él merece ser feliz y que ama a Levi y todo se le hace un enredo.  
> Una vez más gracias por leer, las amoro a todas y me alegra que les guste esta caca de fic. Siento que en este capítulo me perdí un poco, pero espero retomar el hilo en el siguiente. Si me quieren tirar caca están en todo su derecho xDDD
> 
> Besos!


	17. Días tormentosos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando le puse el título al capítulo, ¡no me podía creer que ya vamos por el 17! ¡Se ha pasado tan rápido! Y al paso que voy, dudo que el fic cumpla un año, aunque faltan 5 meses para eso jaja. Pero a pesar de que se ha pasado rápido, siento que sí han ocurrido muchas cosas en el fic. Lo cual me da felicidad porque a pesar de que es una trama algo sencilla, al menos está entretenida y nos ha alcanzado para bastante. A pesar de que fue un poco contraproducente y la mitad de las personas ya se han rendido con el fic :v
> 
> En fin, ya he escrito muchas notas y sé que se mueren por saber qué pasó.
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

**Capítulo 17:**

**Días tormentosos**

Erwin no decía nada, miró a Levi con total sumisión, luego volteó a ver su estómago hinchado y a punto de apresar el volante del auto, sin lograr que las palabras salieran de su boca. Como si de pronto hubiese perdido la capacidad de hablar o las palabras se hubiesen esfumado en su garganta. No tenía el valor de voltearlo a ver más, desvió su vista hacia la carretera, únicamente viendo los autos pasar al lado del propio, pero realmente sin estar viendo nada.

Por la frente del pastelero ya comenzaban a deslizarse algunas gotas de sudor, pensaba que Erwin no sucumbiría ante aquella amenaza y que rápidamente se retractaría de todas las estupideces que había dicho, pero simplemente se quedó mudo. El silencio se sentía pesado, Levi llegó a pensar que sería aplastado por esa atmósfera, inclusive el aire comenzó a ralentizarse y por un instante sintió que le era más difícil respirar.

El robusto hombre se tomó el tiempo para considerar los pros y los contras de la situación, siempre había sido muy analítico y no podía evitar pensárselo muy bien antes de tomar una decisión, mucho más una tan importante como esa. Definitivamente amaba a Levi más de lo que amaba a nadie, era un hecho que deseaba estar junto a él y ser felices juntos, pero también Erwin había descubierto que dependía totalmente de él. Se había dado cuenta de que, si no lo tenía cerca, no era capaz de controlarse, no era capaz de ser feliz. Aunque tuviese a su padre y sus amorosos amigos, su desprecio por sí mismo únicamente era disipado cuando Levi estaba cerca.

Y como le amaba tanto, su felicidad era prioridad en su vida, muy por encima del bienestar propio. Erwin pensó en que Levi no se merecía pasar por todo aquello. No tenía por qué estar atado a él, sin libertad para abandonarlo por temor a que continuara autodestruyéndose. No tenía por qué estar constantemente cuidando de lo que comía. Y, sobre todo, no tenía por qué soportar estar con una persona en tal grado de obesidad. ¿Quién realmente podría sentirse atraído hacia toda esa grasa? No dejaba de preguntarse. El rubio estaba convencido de que Levi lo amaba, que le amaba tanto que le mentía sobre desearlo. En ese momento Erwin se preguntó qué sentido tenía ir a un hotel y dejar que le hiciera el amor, si al fin y al cabo probablemente sería un engaño de Levi para retenerlo a su lado.

Manteniéndose infeliz…

— Erwin. — Le llamó el pastelero nuevamente, al ver que se había ensimismado en sus pensamientos sin llegar a dar respuesta alguna. Levi no podía soportar más esa incertidumbre, se arrepentía de haberlo arrinconado, pero jamás pensó que Erwin se lo pensaría. Cuando le dio ese ultimátum, el pequeño hombre estaba seguro de que su pareja se negaría de inmediato ante la posibilidad de terminar para siempre, podría haber jurado que Erwin se escandalizaría y le rogaría que olvidara sus anteriores comentarios, al verse acorralado viendo que realmente podrían separarse.

Pero al ver que no fue así como se lo había imaginado, Levi comenzó a dudar si el rubio realmente le amaba. Pensó que quizás, todo aquello era sólo un teatro para terminar su relación. Tal vez, Erwin nunca le amó en serio, podría ser que simplemente aceptó estar con él por insistencia y que, en ese tiempo a solas, se hubiese dado cuenta de que no podía seguir con aquella farsa. Levi contempló la posibilidad de que eso fuese cierto y sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, no estaba preparado para que Erwin le dejara, simplemente le amaba demasiado y su único deseo era estar junto a él.

— Será mejor que llames un taxi Levi. — Finalmente declaro el rubio, sin atreverse aún a mirarlo a los ojos.

Levi se quedó helado, los temores que le habían estado agobiando en esos interminables minutos, se estaban volviendo realidad. Erwin ya no quería estar con él, tal vez jamás le había amado, tal vez todo había sido un engaño. Levi había deseado volver junto a él desde el primer día en que se fue a Francia. Durante su estancia allá, no hubo momento del día en el que no pensara en Erwin. Cuando cocinaba imaginaba el alegre rostro del rubio si pudiese probar el platillo que estaba preparando. Planeó poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido y cocinarle deliciosas recetas, imaginando cuán feliz lo haría. Había comprado regalos, se había planteado todo lo que harían cuando se volvieran a ver, se veía tomando de nuevo su cuerpo una y otra vez, era su consuelo durante las noches. Pero todo se vino abajo con aquellas crueles palabras, unas que jamás pensó que llegaría a escuchar.

Deseó que todo fuese un impulso momentáneo,

— Así que era eso. — La voz de Levi estaba totalmente quebrada y al escucharla, Erwin le volteó a ver alarmado, solo para encontrarse un semblante destrozado, uno que jamás pensó llegar a ver en él. — En realidad nunca me amaste ¿cierto? — Levi le volteó a ver directamente, la tristeza que sus ojos reflejaban hacían romperse al corazón de Erwin. — Tuviste que esperar a que pasara más de un año para aceptar que estaba conmigo porque te di lástima, ¿no es así?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Levi, no! — Casi gritó exasperado. — ¡Te amo! Realmente lo hago, es por eso que pensé que era mejor terminar, tú jamás te irás por tu cuenta, pero no puedo hacerte esto. No puedo obligarte a permanecer a mi lado, no puedo depender de ti y darte tantos problemas. ¡No necesitas esto! — Intentó explicarse con desesperación, tratando de hacerle ver a Levi que únicamente buscaba su bienestar.

—"Si amas a alguien déjalo ir"— Pronunció el pastelero casi en un susurro, para luego volver a dirigir su severo mirar hacia su pareja. — ¿Tienes idea de lo estúpido que es eso? ¡Si amas a alguien, debes luchar por estar a su lado! — Comenzó a gritar. — ¡Es lo que he estado haciendo los últimos años Erwin! Te he perseguido, hasta que al fin pude atraparte, he luchado por ti, he estado a tu lado. Y todo eso rindió frutos, todo eso valió la pena, el tiempo que he estado contigo ha sido el más feliz de mi vida.

Aquella confesión se sentía como filosas navajas clavándose en su cuerpo, la opresión sobre su pecho, la sequedad de su garganta y el ardor de sus ojos aumentaban con cada palabra que Levi pronunciaba. Erwin estaba confundido, lo que su pareja le decía no calzaba con lo que para él era lógico. Estaba consciente de que Levi le amaba, se había convencido que así era. Pero estar junto a la persona que amas, no siempre significa la felicidad, y Erwin estaba seguro de que estando junto a él, Levi no podía ser feliz.

— Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti Levi. Ya es suficiente de buscar lo que me beneficia sería egoísta de mi parte.

—¿Y qué mierda sabes sobre qué es lo mejor para mí Erwin? — Levi se encontraba totalmente exasperado, su paciencia se había agotado hacía rato. — ¿Alguna vez me lo has preguntado? ¿Alguna vez te has dignado a preguntarme cómo me siento? ¿Si soy feliz o no?

— Una razón más para alejarme de ti, únicamente he venido pensando en mi bienestar desde siempre. Jamás me detuve a pensar en ti.

—Eres un idiota Erwin. — Levi le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y su boca desencajada en una mueca, mezcla entre dolor, decepción e ira. — Si salgo de este auto, pensaré por siempre que nunca me has amado. Si me voy, no habrá nada que puedas hacer para evitar que piense que me has estado engañando todo este tiempo, que has estado conmigo por lástima o para aprovecharte de mí.

—¡No te atrevas Levi! ¡No puedes pensar eso! Mis sentimientos son verdaderos, siempre lo han sido.

— Si es así, me llevarás en este mismo instante a un maldito hotel y me dejarás hacerte el amor hasta que te quedes sin fuerzas Erwin. De lo contrario, me iré creyendo que me has utilizado. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

La expresión en el siempre apacible rostro de Levi, era una que infundía terror en el rubio, nunca creyó que fuese capaz de mostrarse así, pensó que había de estar muy enfadado, iracundo. El rollizo joven sintió miedo de aquel semblante tan severo, juzgándolo, haciendo conjeturas totalmente equivocadas. Ver así al hombre a quien amaba, le hacía sentir mil veces peor de lo mal que se sentía cuando se sobrepasaba con la comida, o cuando con asco observaba su propio cuerpo. El terror y la angustia que Levi le causaba en ese momento, simplemente estaban a otro nivel.

Erwin miró hacia el frente, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y activó los seguros de las puertas del auto, lo encendió sin decir nada y lo puso en marcha. Levi también se quedó en silencio, observando cómo el labio inferior de su pareja temblaba, cómo su rostro y sus ojos mostraban un color rojo a juego, y cómo sus manos también sufrían violentos espasmos. Deseaba no haber tenido que llegar a esos extremos. Sabía que había dicho cosas muy hirientes, pero era la única manera de hacerlo reaccionar. Su cabeza comenzó a doler un poco, estaba agotado, pero debía solucionar aquello ese mismo día. Erwin había pasado por mucho dolor durante ese año y no lo culpaba, pero odiaba verlo así, odiaba escuchar las insensateces que salían de su boca; al punto de llegar realmente a contemplar la posibilidad de que Erwin no le amaba. Tenía que ponerle fin a todo eso, ninguno de los dos merecía sufrir, pero Erwin no estaba en condiciones para salir del agujero en el que se había enterrado él solo.

Condujo por unos veinte minutos más, en los cuáles reinó un silencio sepulcral, que fuera de incomodarlos, les ayudó a ambos a calmarse un poco. Erwin intentaba no pensar en nada, sabía que si llevaba a Levi a un hotel, podía asquearse de ver su ahora más robusta apariencia, o podría obviarla y hacerle el amor, siendo infeliz en el proceso. Aún estaba convencido de que Levi no se sentía legítimamente atraído hacia su fisonomía.

Finalmente, llegaron a un hotel que Nanaba le había recomendado alguna vez, sabía que allí nadie les juzgaría por ser un par de hombres sin equipaje que se quedaban unas cuantas horas en la habitación. Erwin no creyó que alguna vez iba a llegar a utilizar las recomendaciones de su amigo el bailarín, pero en ese momento agradeció haber tenido esas conversaciones vergonzosas con él. No podía permitir que Levi se alejara pensando en que lo había utilizado y que en realidad no le amaba. No soportaría vivir con eso, lo único que deseaba era que Levi fuese feliz y sabía que, si se quedaba con esa idea, tendría el efecto contrario y le haría infeliz.

Ambos hombres salieron del auto aun en silencio, entraron al hotel en donde los atendió una recepcionista que a leguas se notaba que era un hombre. Erwin comprendió entonces por qué Nanaba le había recomendado ese lugar, probablemente a eso se dedicaban, ya que no cualquier hotel tendría a un travesti tan masculino, atendiendo la recepción. Eso le hizo relajarse un poco, aunque su voz y sus manos temblaron cuando pidió una habitación y tuvo que entregar su identificación.

Se les fue entregada la llave y se les indicó en donde se encontraba el cuarto. Se trataba de una habitación sencilla, con una cama tamaño King, cubierta por una sábana blanca y un par de almohadas a juego, a cada lado una mesita de noche, cada una con una lámpara. Había un clóset, un sillón en una esquina y una mesita de café al lado de este. Al fondo se veía la puerta que debía dar al baño y frente a la cama un espejo lo suficientemente grande para que una persona se viese de pies a cabeza.

Apenas entrando, Levi encendió todas las luces y comenzó a inspeccionar la cama. Debía asegurarse de que la sábana no tuviese ningún rastro de suciedad, ya que iban a posar sus cuerpos desnudos sobre aquella superficie. Erwin le observó aún en silencio y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Pensó en que hasta esa obsesión por la limpieza era algo que amaba de Levi. Ante ese pensamiento y el sentimiento de amor que le embargaba por aquel pequeño hombre, se dio cuenta que en realidad no quería perderlo. ¿Qué sería de él sin Levi?

Erwin obedeció a su impulso y se acercó al pastelero, atrapándolo entre sus brazos por la espalda. Levi se quedó muy quieto, estaba sorprendido por aquella repentina acción. Pero observó en el espejo que tenían de frente. El rubio mostraba una expresión de puro arrepentimiento, sus mejillas sonrosadas y las pocas lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos le daban una apariencia deplorable, pero a la vez tierna. El pastelero sentía su cuerpo siendo envuelto por la calidez y la suavidad de los gruesos brazos, mientras que su espalda era presionada por la gigantesca barriga y su cabeza reposaba sobre los blandos senos.

— He sido demasiado estúpido Levi. — Finalmente declaró en rubio en un susurro ronco, apretando mucho más a su pareja, como si tuviese miedo de que si lo soltaba iba a salir huyendo de allí. —No quiero perderte, pero tampoco quiero hacerte infeliz. ¡Todo es tan confuso! Y lo único que sé hacer es causarte problemas, pero no podría permitir que pensaras que no te amo.

—Definitivamente has sido un gran imbécil, rubio. — Reiteró el hombre de cabello oscuro, al tiempo que se sujetaba a los brazos que le acunaban demandantes y cerraba sus ojos, para hundirse más en ese calor y esa suavidad que había anhelado por todo un año. — Pero no todo puede ser color de rosa todo el tiempo ¿cierto?

— Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, pero no sé cómo lograrlo.

— Bueno, lo habías estado logrando hasta que estúpidamente decidiste que querías cortar conmigo. — Levi se deshizo del abrazo, a lo cual Erwin no opuso resistencia. Se volteó para verlo directamente, pasando sus brazos por los costados de su novio. Fue consciente de lo mucho que se había ensanchado, pero no le importó en absoluto y por el contrario, se acercó para sentir completamente su blando cuerpo. Como sus brazos ahora estaban mucho más lejos de poder envolverlo por completo, se aferró con cada mano a los gruesos rollos laterales empujando hacia adelante, llegando a hundir su rostro en los voluptuosos pechos.

— Dime qué puedo hacer para enmendar mi error. ¡Haré lo que sea!

— De momento, déjame hacerte el amor. Es la única manera en la que puedo convencerte de que tu cuerpo no me causa la más mínima repulsión. Además, lo he estado esperando desde hace un año. — Replicó el hombre más bajo, sonriendo levemente. — Después de eso, veremos qué podemos hacer.

—Eso es algo que también he esperado con ansias, pero…— Erwin desvió su mirada con vergüenza, sin ser capaz de pronunciar lo que su mente estaba formulando.

—Si vamos a hacer esto funcionar, será mejor que comencemos a comunicarnos de ahora en adelante Erwin. — Sentenció Levi severamente, deshaciéndose del abrazo y en su lugar tomando de la mano de Erwin para halarlo hacia la cama. El pastelero tomó asiento y le hizo una seña para que le imitara. Cuando el rubio se sentó a su lado, Levi se sorprendió un poco de lo mucho que hacía hundirse aquella superficie. Definitivamente, el rubio en ese estado no se encontraba en condición de estar arriba sin llegar a aplastarlo y dejarle sin aire; pero Levi alejó rápidamente esos pensamientos para darle paso a lo que era realmente importante. — Dime ¿qué es lo que pasa por esa cabeza hueca tuya?

—Para ser sincero, estuve pensando… — Erwin rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza, buscando la mejor manera de transmitir sus pensamientos, no obstante, supo que no había buena manera de decirlo, así que se limitó a confesarse sin tratar de adornar el asunto. — Sé que me amas Levi, me lo has demostrado una y otra vez y no me queda duda de ello. Pero no me siento tan seguro de que realmente te atraiga mi cuerpo. Es decir, ¿quién podría verse atraído a una persona obesa como yo? Lo lamento, pero es algo que no deja de molestarme.

Levi desvió la mirada y suspiró, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para controlarse y no terminar lanzándole un puñetazo directo a la nariz. ¿Cómo podía aún dudar de él?

— No importa cuántas veces te diga que te deseo, ¿no me vas a creer cierto? Pero para tú información, yo no soy alguien que se acostaría con cualquiera, me ofendes. — Levi decidió que debía utilizar un enfoque diferente para hacer a Erwin entrar en razón.

—¡No! No quise decir eso. Discúlpame.

— Erwin, si no me excitara tu cuerpo, no habría manera en que llegara a tener una erección y créeme cuando te digo que la primera que tuve a causa tuya, ni siquiera fue el día que tuvimos sexo, sino muchísimo antes, cuando no estábamos juntos inclusive.

El rubio observó a su pareja con los ojos abiertos a su máxima capacidad y el rojo intenso coloreando todo su rostro. ¿Cuándo había sido eso? Se preguntaba. Y Levi era siempre tan directo que lo dejaba totalmente avergonzado y sin poder articular palabra alguna. Se limitó a balbucear algo inteligible inclusive para él.

—No sé qué más puedo hacer para probártelo, pero de momento sólo se me ocurre penetrarte tanto que mañana no puedas caminar. ¿Te gustaría eso? — Pronunció con picardía. La intensión de Levi era únicamente lograr que Erwin se relajara y cortar la tensión del ambiente; además de reponerse de todo el drama de hacía rato.

Finalmente, Erwin fue capaz de sonreír levemente ante aquella broma, mas luego otro problema llegó a su mente. —Ahora que lo pienso, no tenemos lubricante ni condones aquí, ¿cómo es que…?

— Te quedo debiendo los preservativos, pero sí que tengo lubricante conmigo. — Ante la aún más sorprendida mirada de Erwin, Levi alcanzó la mochila que había subido hasta la habitación y de allí sacó una botellita completamente nueva de lubricante con sabor a fresa. — No pienses cosas extrañas rubio. Lo compré en Francia para utilizarlo cuando regresara contigo, solo que no creí que lo usaríamos tan pronto.

Erwin suspiró aliviado con aquella explicación, por un momento se formuló un sinfín de teorías del porqué Levi llevaría consigo una botella de lubricante. Ni siquiera había notado que estaba nueva. Pero otra duda invadió su cabeza inmediatamente y tuvo que confesarla también:

—Levi, si al verme desnudo te causa desagrado. ¿Me prometes que me lo dirás? Mi cuerpo ha cambiado bastante, sin mencionar que estoy mucho más gordo y probablemente me sea un poco difícil ahora, de seguro me agitaré con más facilidad que la otra vez, y hay cosas que definitivamente ya no puedo hacer. Promete que, si algo de ello te molesta, me lo dirás en seguida.

—Dudo mucho que eso vaya a pasar, tú puedes quedarte muy quieto mientras yo hago todo el trabajo. — Al ver que a Erwin no le causó la menor gracia, su patético intento de broma, Levi se puso serio nuevamente. — Te lo prometo Erwin, pero con la única condición de que si llego a decirte cuánto me excita tu cuerpo, debes creerme y jamás volver a pensar lo contrario. ¡Jamás te mentiría con eso! ¿Tenemos un trato?

—De acuerdo, confiaré en ti de ahora en adelante. — Aceptó el rubio con una renovada esperanza. No había manera de que Levi lo estuviese engañando, confiaba en él y se propuso no volver a pensar en todas esas cosas negativas que no hacían más que agobiarlos a ambos.

No teniendo nada más de qué hablar, Levi decidió ponerse en acción. Le solicitó a Erwin que se dieran un baño, y aunque el pastelero tenía la esperanza de que aceptaría que se bañaran juntos, Erwin no lo quiso así. El rubio pasó primero, saliendo del baño vestido nuevamente, luego fue el turno del más bajo, quien, como la vez anterior, salió del baño únicamente con la parte baja envuelta por la toalla. Pero lo que encontró al entrar nuevamente a la habitación, no se lo esperaba.

Erwin había decidido que, si Levi se iba a dar una sorpresa de mal gusto, debía ser de una vez y no poco a poco mientras lo iba desnudando. De manera que aprovechó cuando su pareja se duchaba, para quitarse toda la ropa y permaneció sentado desnudo sobre la cama, dándole la espalda al baño y mientras tanto, torturándose con la horrible visión de sus carnes al descubierto. Únicamente, haciéndose a la idea de lo que fuese que Levi le pudiese decir con respecto a su ahora más frondosa apariencia y el estado lamentable de su piel.

Levi observó en silencio la figura sobre la cama, que le daba la espalda. Se tomó el tiempo para recorrer con la vista todas sus formas y detalles: notó cómo se habían formado en su espalda rollos que antes no estaban, sus senos habían crecido llegando ocupar espacio debajo de sus ahora más gruesos brazos, inclusive había aparecido una pequeña acumulación de grasa en su nuca, que anteriormente no estaba allí. El pastelero dio un par de pasos para observarlo más de cerca, y notó la aparición de celulitis en sus enormes glúteos y estrías rojas y marcadas a sus lados, causadas por el estiramiento abrupto de la piel en un período de tiempo muy corto.

El hombre más bajo rodeó la cama, para verlo de frente, llegando a darse cuenta que su novio se encontraba con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados, como esperando escuchar algún comentario hiriente por su parte o un regaño. Levi entonces observó que el rubio estaba sentado con las piernas totalmente abiertas y sus abultados muslos apresaban la parte más voluptuosa de su cuerpo: el gran estómago que colgaba a la orilla de la cama, ocultando totalmente su miembro, el cual Levi sospechaba ahora estaba mucho más recubierto que anteriormente.

No lo había querido decir, pero desde que vio a Erwin por primera vez ese día en el aeropuerto, notando el peso que había ganado, por un instante tuvo miedo de lo que pudiese encontrar debajo de su ropa. Si bien exteriormente Levi siempre había sido de la opinión que el peso de más sólo hacía a Erwin verse más adorable, y al verlo de cerca ese día lo reafirmó, deleitándose con la visión de sus redondeadas formas; no supo si sería igual al verlo desnudo. Y se lo había venido planteando todo el camino, pero era seguro que él amaba a Erwin y si bien su cuerpo ya no le atrajera como antes, había maneras de obviar eso.

Pero al contemplarle sin ropa en ese momento, y observarlo tan detenidamente, suspiró con alivio al darse cuenta de que aún le parecía atractivo. No le importó toda la nueva grasa acumulada, no sintió repudio hacia las largas estrías que aparecieron en su estómago, que si bien contrastaban demasiado con la pálida piel, desde su perspectiva no se veían desagradables. Levi solo deseó apretar con fuerza aquel abundante cuerpo, que lo invitaba una vez más a poseerlo por completo. Se sintió codicioso, únicamente pensaba en abarcar con su boca y sus manos el cuerpo que estaba a su disposición entera, para hacer lo que quisiese con el.

Levi se acercó y se sentó al lado de Erwin, el rubio dio un respingo al sentir el pequeño cuerpo de su pareja hacer contacto con el propio, pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos, no quería ser testigo de la mirada que probablemente lo analizaba con escrutinio en ese momento, no hasta escuchar alguna palabra por parte de él. Erwin mantenía sus manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago, a ese punto ya no le era posible rodearlo con sus propios brazos para descansarlas sobre su regazo, por lo que esa era la posición que adoptaba cuando estaba nervioso. En el momento en el que sintió la fría mano de Levi sobre su muslo, las apretó con fuerza, al igual que sus ojos; moviendo la cabeza al lado contrario de donde se encontraba Levi, mientras la traviesa mano se deslizaba con suavidad sobre toda la extensión de aquel grueso cilindro de carne desnuda.

—Sigues siendo hermoso… — Levi se había acercado para susurrar al oído de Erwin, y al escuchar aquello y sentir el cálido aliento de su amado, un escalofrío recorrió al rubio causándole inmediatamente un ligero temblor. Erwin no pudo soportarlo un momento más, y dejó escapar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, pero sorpresivamente para él, no eran de sufrimiento; sino de consuelo. Le creía, confiaba en que Levi no le engañaría, si le decía eso era porque realmente lo sentía así. — Erwin, ¿qué ocurre? — Interrogó alarmado, al ver su llanto.

El voluptuoso hombre lloró suavemente, dejando que las preocupaciones y el terror le abandonaran en forma de gruesas gotas que rodaban por sus rollizas mejillas. Volteó finalmente a ver a su amado, con los cristalinos orbes acuosos, reflejando el alivio que sentía.

— Lo lamento. — Negó con la cabeza y pudo sonreírle genuinamente. El corazón del hombre de cabello negro dio un vuelco, al darse cuenta de que por fin pudo recuperar la bellísima sonrisa de Erwin. — Solo, siento que se me ha quitado un gran peso de encima…— Casi suspiró. —¡No literalmente, claro! — Y luego de esa broma, Erwin pudo reír abierta y sonoramente. Si con la sonrisa Levi había sentido gran alegría, no sabía explicar qué sintió al escuchar la angelical risa de su amado. El tiempo se detuvo al observar las lagrimitas saliendo de sus ojos, que se mantenían graciosamente apretados, mientras que le deslumbraba con su perfecta dentadura. Y ni qué decir de la melodía de su risa, que opacaba cualquier otro sonido, inundándole de amor y devoción hacia el rubio cuyo cuerpo temblaba grácilmente al reír.

Levi no soportó ni un segundo más, y se lanzó con desespero a atrapar a Erwin con sus brazos, plantando un sonoro beso en la húmeda mejilla, luego uno más tierno en la esquina de su ojo, repitiendo la acción en su barbilla, su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja; para finalmente con su mano hacerle voltear la cabeza de manera que pudiese tomar sus labios. Su recompensa fue obtener una nueva sonrisa llena de dulzura de parte del hombre al que amaba.

El joven pastelero, movió su mano sobre el estómago de Erwin, y con la punta de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar aquellas marcadas estrías, pensando en que cada una de ellas era la prueba del sufrimiento que había soportado en el último año. Ante esa idea, Levi se inclinó para comenzar a besarlas, pasó una de sus manos a la espalda del rubio, acariciándolo lentamente mientras sus labios se deslizaban dando suaves besos sobre aquellas marcas. Erwin se sintió incómodo sólo por un momento, pero el delicado movimiento en su espalda era tranquilizador, y los pequeños besos eran tan dulces que le hicieron olvidarse de la vergüenza casi instantáneamente.

La mano del rubio imitó a la de su pareja, posándose sobre la espalda de músculos marcados para acariciarle lentamente, pasando hacia la cabeza en donde enredó los dedos en los oscuros y sedosos cabellos. Permanecieron así por solo un momento más, hasta que Levi subió su cabeza nuevamente para, luego de sonreírle tiernamente, empujarlo de manera que quedara recostado sobre la cama. Erwin obedeció a la indicación y su pareja rápidamente se posicionó sobre él. Con ambas manos el pastelero acarició y apretó el suave estómago, jugueteando con él, hundiendo sus dedos en el profundo ombligo, para finalmente subir y atrapar sus senos, procediendo a darles atención.

— Sigues siendo hermoso. — Pronunció una vez más, relamiéndose ante la idea del festín que estaba a punto de degustar.

* * *

 

—Levi. — Le llamó mientras intentaba normalizar su agitada respiración. — Sea lo que sea que tenga que hacer para compensar lo que hice hoy, ¡sólo dímelo y lo haré!

— Me conformo con que no vuelvas a pensar siquiera en terminar conmigo. — Sentenció con seriedad, ya que no era ninguna broma ni comentario sarcástico.

Erwin se quedó observando en silencio hacia el techo de la habitación, mientras inhalaba y exhalaba con dificultad, desvió su mirada hacia su pecho, notando cómo se movía violentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo al igual que su imponente estómago y sintiendo el fuerte golpeteo de su agotado corazón.

—¿Deseas que baje de peso nuevamente? Si es así, no me importa qué tan difícil sea. — Ofreció finalmente.

—¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

—Pienso que sería lo mejor, el día de hoy no me fue muy bien.

— Si quieres hacerlo por ti, te apoyaré. Pero si lo haces por mí, ¡ni lo pienses! Sinceramente no me molestaría tenerte así para hacer todo lo que quiera con tu cuerpo sin que haya mucho que puedas hacer para evitarlo. — Esta vez sí que bromeaba.

—Definitivamente quiero hacerlo por mí. ¡No es justo que te lleves toda la diversión!

Ambos hombres rieron juntos por largo rato, dejando ir cualquier rastro de tensión que hubiese quedado de la situación que pasaron ese día. Se besaron nuevamente con amor y mucha pasión, aprovechando, ya que no sabían cuándo iban a poder volver a encontrarse tan íntimamente.

Luego de asearse muy bien, salieron del hotel con los ánimos totalmente contrarios de los que traían cuando habían entrado. Sus corazones rebozando de dicha y cariño, con la esperanza de que en adelante, todo iba a salir bien y que aquel trago amargo únicamente iba a contribuir a reforzar su hasta ahora desconocidamente frágil relación.

Erwin llevó a Levi hasta su casa, ayudándole de manera muy caballerosa a llevar su maleta hasta su habitación. Una vez allí, sabiendo que Shadis debía estar aun trabajando en la pastelería, Levi le invitó a quedarse a cenar, ya que inclusive se habían saltado el almuerzo. Ante la negativa de su pareja, el pastelero le prometió cocinar algo saludable y de paso, podrían planear la que iba a ser su rutina de ejercicios y su nueva dieta, ya que se había propuesto a bajar de peso nuevamente, y por ningún motivo, Levi dejaría que Mike se encargara de esa tarea nuevamente.

A como lo prometió, el hombre más bajo cocinó platillos vegetarianos, libres de carbohidratos y grasas, también le sirvió a Erwin una porción bastante modesta, sabía que iba a quedar hambriento de todas formas, pero si iba a hacer dieta, debía acostumbrar a su estómago a recibir menor cantidad cada vez. Durante la comida, Levi le platicó acerca de los alimentos que debía consumir de ahora en adelante, y los buenos hábitos que debía adoptar. El pastelero había regresado recién comenzando las vacaciones de verano, por lo que tendrían más tiempo libre y podrían ocuparlo en su rutina de ejercicios, la cual planearon también.

Al finalizar su plato, Erwin no pudo ocultar el hambre que aun sentía, y su estómago rugió como reafirmación, tan fuertemente que Levi lo escuchó. El rubio se disculpó, excusándose en el hecho de que estaba acostumbrado a consumir tres o cuatro veces esa cantidad en una sola comida. El pastelero suspiró, se levantó y le sirvió una segunda ración, indicándole que, si iban a hacer eso bien, debía ser algo progresivo y que, si lo dejaba con mucha hambre en ese momento, estaba seguro de que correría a su casa a atiborrarse de todo lo que encontrara. Si iba a comer de más, Levi quería asegurarse de que por lo menos no fuese comida chatarra.

Mientras el rubio consumía su segundo plato, Levi subió a su habitación y bajó rápidamente, cargando algunas bolsas en sus manos, las cuáles colocó sobre la mesa ante la curiosa mirada de su novio.

—Sé que es una hipocresía darte esto después de que hemos estado planeando tu dieta, pero los compré para ti y no quisiera dárselos a nadie más. Digamos que serán tu último "pecado". — Levi le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo levemente mientras le entregaba una caja de chocolates que había sacado de una de las bolsas.

Erwin tomó la caja dorada y rectangular con entusiasmo. Al abrirla encontró varias filas de pequeños chocolates tanto blancos como oscuros, en forma de cubo. Estaban decorados con distintos diseños de colores, de lo que suponía era azúcar, coco, semillas y otros ingredientes, Levi le indicó que todos tenían rellenos diferentes, algunos de licor inclusive.

—¡Gracias! Aunque, no sé si debería… — El semblante de ilusión cambió por uno lleno de culpa e inseguridad.

—Bien, si definitivamente no los quieres podrías dárselos al bigotón o a la loca. — Se encogió de hombros. — Aunque los compré especialmente para ti.

—¡Los comeré! — Declaró con convicción. — Y prometo que me esforzaré el doble para quemar todas las calorías.

—En ese caso, no dejemos para mañana lo que se puede hacer hoy. — Dicho eso, el pastelero estiró el brazo para tomar uno de los pequeños chocolates, se acercó a Erwin y llevó el dulce frente a su boca.

Totalmente avergonzado y con el carmín subiendo a su rostro, el rubio abrió su boca levemente y su pareja introdujo la golosina dentro, acariciando su labio inferior con la yema de su dedo pulgar, una vez estuvo dentro. Erwin masticó lentamente, no pudiendo contener su sonrisa al saborear tan exquisito manjar.

—¡Es el chocolate más delicioso que he probado en mi vida! — Exclamó asombrado.

Levi se dejó contagiar de aquella alegría, causada por la ternura e inocencia de su novio, sonrió satisfecho y le besó en los labios levemente, saboreando el dulce que el chocolate había dejado en su boca.

Entonces, se le ocurrió algo más atrevido: el pastelero tomó otro de los pequeños cubos y lo apresó entre sus propios dientes, acercando su rostro al de Erwin para que lo tomara directamente de su boca. Si antes el rubio se había avergonzado, ahora su rostro hervía ante tal acción, pero de igual forma con mucho entusiasmo, acercó sus labios, tomando entre sus dientes el chocolate y procediendo a besar a Levi, aun con el dulce dentro de su boca. Al pastelero le pareció que era una forma muy divertida de alimentar a su pareja y el rubio no objetó nada, por lo que continuaron de esa manera hasta que la caja estuvo totalmente vacía.

Al finalizar aquel juego, el corazón de Erwin se sentía tan lleno de dicha como su estómago de comida. Sin borrar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro, apartó su asiento para hacerse espacio y comenzó a acariciar su barriga totalmente satisfecho y feliz. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no comía sin sentir culpa o remordimiento. Levi igualmente se sentía gustoso, aquella felicidad era la que había anhelado darle a su pareja por mucho tiempo, aquella bella expresión en su rostro era la que soñaba con poder ver finalmente. Le besó por última vez, mientras le ayudaba a acariciar su repleto estómago por un breve momento más, y se levantó para rebuscar nuevamente en una de las bolsas.

— También compré esto para ti, pero creo que por ahora no es algo que puedas usar. — Esta vez le entregó una bolsa de papel elegantemente decorada con el logo de la tienda en donde había adquirido la prenda. Se trataba de una bonita camisa de botones, color azul oscuro, con un detalle a cuadros celestes en las mangas y el cuello. En cuanto la vio, supo que Erwin se vería muy apuesto con ella, pero Levi la había comprado de la misma talla que el rubio usaba un año atrás, y estaba seguro de que con su nueva figura, jamás lograría abotonarla.

Erwin se avergonzó nuevamente, pero esta vez no era la agradable vergüenza de hacía un rato, sino la culpabilidad de no poder utilizar el regalo que con tanto amor su novio le había comprado.

— ¡Prometo que me esforzaré para poder utilizarla pronto! — Declaró seriamente.

—No puedo esperar. — Levi le sonrió y se acercó para besarle esta vez en la mejilla.

Seguidamente, el pastelero le entregó a Erwin una elegante corbata color azul marino, que se veía bastante fina, la cual había traído como regalo para el señor Smith. Le mostró el resto de obsequios que había traído para sus amigos, y Erwin no pudo evitar sentir su corazón derretir al ver con cuánto entusiasmo Levi le mostraba los juegos de utensilios de repostería que había adquirido tanto para Théodore como para Shadis, explicándole que le habían costado bastante, pero que estaba feliz de haber conseguido utensilios de tan buena calidad para sus mentores. Erwin pensó que Levi, a pesar de su duro semblante y forma de ser, era una persona bastante sensible y sentimental, únicamente le era difícil expresarse, y se dio cuenta de que aquello le cautivaba demasiado. ¿Cómo era posible sentir tanto amor por una persona? Se preguntaba, sin poder hallar una respuesta.

El robusto hombre ayudó a su pareja a levantar la mesa y lavar los platos, retirándose para que descansara. Aunque Levi le hizo prometer que al día siguiente se verían muy temprano para comenzar con sus ejercicios. Erwin se dirigió entonces a su casa y apenas llegó, llamó a su amiga Hanji para contarle todo lo que había ocurrido ese día.

La muchacha le escuchó por varios minutos sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Se horrorizó cuando le relató la parte en la que le había pedido a Levi terminar su relación, y suspiró con alivio cuando le contó el resto de la historia. Sintió una tremenda alegría al escuchar que Erwin estaba ahora completamente seguro de que Levi no mentía con respecto a sentirse atraído hacia él, pero cuando su amigo le explicó que había tomado la decisión de bajar de peso nuevamente, al fin le interrumpió para hacerle la misma pregunta importante que todos insistían en hacerle, cuando tomaba esa decisión:

_"_ _¿Estás seguro de que lo harás por ti y no únicamente para agradarle a Levi?"_

—Completamente seguro, sé que a Levi no le importa qué tan gordo esté, por increíble que parezca. Pero no me siento bien así, no tengo energías y tengo hambre todo el tiempo, además me es más difícil moverme. Definitivamente no quiero seguir sintiéndome de esta manera.

_"_ _Si es así, me alegro mucho por ti Erwin. Por cierto, aprovecharé la oportunidad para disculparme contigo amigo."_

—¿Disculparte? No lo entiendo Hanji.

_"_ _En el pasado año, me desentendí demasiado de ti Erwin. Fui una cobarde, siendo testigo de lo que te estabas haciendo, pero sin el valor de decírtelo de frente. Nunca tuve las agallas para detenerte al ver que estabas subiendo de peso en exceso, sabía que eso te haría daño tanto física como emocionalmente, y jamás hice nada para evitarlo. ¡Fui una mala amiga Erwin!"_

— Hanji. — La voz de Erwin era apacible y comprensiva. — Ninguno de ustedes hubiese podido haber hecho nada para evitar que comiera hasta reventar. Probablemente sólo me hubiesen hecho sentir peor, y sabemos que cuando me siento tan mal, mi única defensa es continuar comiendo. Así que no quiero que te sientas culpable. Lo más importante es que siempre estuviste a mi lado, aunque fuese escuchando mis lamentos. Jamás me has despreciado ni por mi apariencia, ni por mi debilidad, y te agradezco eso.

 _"_ _Erwin…"_ La muchacha no supo qué decir, se sentía conmovida y aunque el sentimiento de culpa que la agobiaba constantemente, aun no le abandonaba, sintió consuelo al saber que Erwin no le guardaba rencor alguno. Su más grande temor era que el rubio se hubiese dado cuenta de lo mal amiga que fue y perdiera su amistad. Pero ella no se imaginaba que más bien era todo lo contrario y que Erwin se sentía en deuda con ella por el apoyo y la compañía que siempre le había brindado.

Ambos amigos se despidieron, y por primera vez en todo ese año, Erwin fue capaz de conciliar el sueño plácidamente, sin culposos pensamientos o pesadillas que le agobiaran y más bien, rebosante de amor y alegría, como jamás la había sentido hasta ese momento. Su ángel protector había vuelto, y estaba seguro de que él mismo podría convertirse en motivo de alegría para Levi, si se lo proponía y dejaba de sentir repudio hacia sí mismo.

Pero ese, iba a ser un largo camino por recorrer.

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, Levi se presentó temprano en la casa de su novio. Lo primero que hizo fue interrogarlo acerca de lo que había desayunado. Erwin le indicó que únicamente había comido un tazón de cereal sin azúcar y un poco de fruta. Satisfecho con aquella respuesta, el pastelero le indicó que debía cambiarse ya que saldrían a caminar de inmediato. El hombre más bajo ya había llegado vestido con una sudadera y pantalones deportivos. De todas formas, él acostumbraba a ejercitarse siempre que tenía la oportunidad y hacerlo junto a su pareja le hacía mucha más ilusión.

Erwin subió a su habitación e imitó a Levi en su manera de vestir. Sorpresivamente para el pastelero, la ropa que el rubio eligió le quedaba bastante holgada, pero rápidamente comprendió que lo más probable era la que había usado anteriormente, cuando había subido demasiado de peso. Sintió un poco de pesar y también gran admiración por él, ya que a juzgar por el atuendo, se debió de haber esforzado muchísimo para bajar todos esos kilos.

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al parque en donde solía entrenar con Mike. Tan solo con la caminata hacia allá, Erwin ya se encontraba sin aliento. Se excusó en el hecho de que estaba haciendo mucho calor por ser verano, ya que le avergonzaba demostrarle a Levi el patético estado físico en el que se encontraba. Y aunque su novio no le creyó, estando seguro de que nada tenía que ver el calor, no hizo comentario alguno y le permitió descansar por unos minutos antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo.

— No voy a mentir Erwin, estoy seguro de que el gigantón es mejor en esto que yo, estoy acostumbrado a la defensa personal y no a los ejercicios para bajar de peso. — Comentó Levi mientras caminaban lentamente alrededor del parque. — Pero realmente quiero apoyarte con esto.

— Gracias Levi. ¡No te preocupes! — Exclamó el rubio entre jadeos. — Lo he intentado tantas veces, que ya sé cuáles ejercicios debo hacer. — Explicó a continuación, tratando de no ahogarse por hablar y caminar al mismo tiempo. — Puedo enseñarte y tú me ayudarás después de eso.

Levi aceptó y pararon en una solitaria zona del parque en donde Erwin podría ejercitarse tranquilamente. El voluptuoso hombre le explicó a su pareja cómo debían de proceder, según todas las enseñanzas de Mike en el pasado. Le comentó acerca de las tortuosas y difíciles rutinas que debió de llevar a cabo anteriormente, y entre los dos escogieron algunos de los ejercicios que les parecieron más suaves para empezar.

Con cada intento que Erwin hacía, al ver cómo se cansaba tan fácilmente, cómo debía beber grandes cantidades de agua, cómo su ropa se encontraba bañada en sudor y su cara más roja que de costumbre; el pastelero entendió lo duro que todo aquello era para su pareja. La expresión de sufrimiento en su rostro hacía encogerse a su corazón. Odiaba verlo así, odiaba que tuviese que pasar por aquella tortura, pero era necesario y lo único que podía hacer era apoyarlo.

Los días pasaron y nada mejoraba para el rubio. De primera entrada Levi pensó que con el tiempo se iría acostumbrando al esfuerzo, pero parecía que cada día era más difícil que el anterior. En algunas ocasiones Erwin se mareaba, en un par incluso terminó vomitando debido al sobre esfuerzo que tenía que hacer al intentar mover las decenas de kilos que cargaban sus débiles músculos. Con frecuencia se frotaba el pecho involuntariamente, como respuesta al ardor que quemaba sus pulmones al quedarse sin oxígeno, y siempre se disculpaba con Levi al sentirse repulsivo y sucio, por las grandes cantidades de sudor que brotaban de su cuerpo.

Como habían decidido que hablarían todo y se continuarían comunicando de la mejor manera posible, Erwin no se guardó ninguno de sus pensamientos y le confesó a su novio todo lo que sentía. Le platicó del dolor que jamás abandonaba su cuerpo, el hambre perpetua que sentía y cuán difícil le era resistirse a asaltar el refrigerador o la alacena de su casa. Le explicó lo difícil que se le hacía cada uno de los ejercicios que practicaba, y de lo miserable que se sentía todo el tiempo.

 _"_ _La tortura es tal, que hay días en los que desearía no tener que levantarme y enfrentar al mundo"_ Le dijo una vez, causándole gran preocupación a su pareja.

Cada día que pasaba, era un martirio para ambos y a las dos semanas de haber comenzado, no había demasiado progreso. Levi le daba ánimos, diciéndole que aún era muy pronto pero que en cuestión de poco tiempo comenzaría a adelgazar, que tal vez en su peso no se notaba, pero de seguro su salud ya estaba mejorando. Y el rubio agradecía ese constante apoyo y comprensión.

Las clases comenzaron nuevamente y eso había contribuido a que fuese mucho más difícil para el robusto hombre, ya que debía acudir a clases con su adolorido cuerpo a punto de colapsar y un hambre atroz que le consumía; la cual ni siquiera podía saciar luego de tomar su almuerzo. Erwin recordaba ese dolor de meses atrás, cuando estuvo mucho más gordo y era aún más difícil. En ese entonces, al hacerlo con su mente puesta en el objetivo de no perder a Levi, la pena era menor. Pero ahora que lo hacía por él mismo, por su salud y para sentirse menos hinchado y más activo, no estaba tan motivado.

Y uno de tantos días, en los que ya no pudo más y terminó colapsando, con su corazón latiendo violentamente, su garganta ardiendo como nunca y sus pulmones suplicando por oxígeno; fue que terminó soltando toda su frustración acumulada en forma de lágrimas.

—¡¿Erwin?!— El pastelero se lanzó al piso para acariciar la cabeza del rubio la cual estaba bañada en sudor. Con bastante esfuerzo le ayudó a sentarse sobre el césped y le acercó la botella de agua a la boca para que bebiera. —¿Qué ocurre? — Interrogó con preocupación.

— ¡Ya no puedo más Levi! — Chilló con decepción. —¡Es tan difícil! Mi cuerpo ya no lo resiste, puedo sentir cómo mis músculos tiemblan todo el tiempo, mis piernas no son capaces de soportar mucho tiempo mi peso. — Comenzó a enumerar sus penurias tan rápidamente, que a Levi le era difícil seguirle el hilo a lo que decía. — Mi pecho arde, tengo hambre perpetuamente, por las noches no puedo dormir a causa del dolor, incluso he tenido que tomar pastillas para dormir. ¡Y no he bajado mucho! No estoy seguro de poder soportar esto por más tiempo.

Levi le observó inexpresivo, a pesar de que su corazón se encontraba hecho un puño con las terribles declaraciones de todas las penas de su novio. Odiaba verle sufrir, odiaba no poder hacer nada para evitarle tanto dolor, detestaba no poder siquiera consolarlo con que todo iba a mejorar pronto, porque ni él estaba seguro de aquello. Lo pensó por un momento, mientras le dejaba sollozar un poco y acariciaba su húmeda cabellera.

— ¿Qué te parece, si cambiamos el objetivo? — Finalmente sugirió con seriedad.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Recuerdo que antes de mi viaje, eras bastante saludable, y parecías estar suficientemente cómodo con tu peso y tu estado físico en ese momento. ¿Cierto?

— Sí, así es.

— En estas semanas, tu objetivo ha sido llegar a ser delgado, y eso hace todo verse más difícil porque pareciera como si no fueras a lograrlo nunca. — Intentó explicar de la mejor manera, y ante esas palabras Erwin se desanimó un poco más, ya que tenía razón. — Podemos establecer una meta más sencilla para ti. ¿Recuerdas la camisa que te traje de mi viaje?

— Aún no soy capaz de ponérmela Levi, los botones no cierran. — Admitió apenado.

—¿Qué piensas de que esa sea tu meta? — Al ver su interrogante mirada, Levi agregó: — Rebaja hasta ser capaz de usarla, cuando eso pase estarás en el peso en el que estabas antes de irme. Una vez hayas alcanzado esa meta, puedes olvidarte del ejercicio y sólo nos concentraremos en tu dieta. ¿Qué te parece? Después de todo, lo importante es que estés sano, no que llegues a ser delgado. Si tan difícil es y logras estar conforme con tu cuerpo, no veo porqué tengas que seguir torturándote.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, por favor! ¡Hagamos eso Levi! — Ante tal propuesta el rubio no hizo más que entusiasmarse y mirar a su pareja con agradecimiento. Era mucho menos pesado para él y más sencillo, si sabía que no estaba tan lejos de su objetivo. No era alentador calcular cuántos meses necesitaba seguir con aquel martirio para rebajar hasta quedar delgado, pero llegar a su peso inicial, no estaba tan lejos. Era una meta más realista para él y eso le motivaba.

Si lo pensaba, para el momento en que Levi se fue a Francia, había estado bastante cómodo con su propio cuerpo. A pesar de que estaba gordo y que de vez en cuando recibía comentarios despectivos, a pesar de que había asientos en los que se le dificultaba caber y a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo lo que veía en el espejo no le agradaba; su salud era buena y tanto Levi como sus amigos, le amaban sin tomarle importancia a su apariencia física. En ese entonces no se había detenido a pensarlo, pero podía vivir siendo gordo y siendo feliz al mismo tiempo, en tanto su estado físico no se encontrara deteriorado y mientras que a Levi le siguiera pareciendo atractivo. Nunca lo había pensado, pero si se cumplían esas condiciones, podía obviar el hecho de la repulsiva persona que veía en su reflejo constantemente. Y tal vez, poco a poco esa imagen de sí mismo iría cambiando, y aprendería a verse con los ojos con los que quienes lo amaban lo veían.

—¡Eso me gustaría mucho! — Añadió con nuevos ánimos. Continuaría siendo difícil, pero sabía que no sería así por tanto tiempo, y eso le motivaba a soportar aquel sufrimiento y dolor constantes.

* * *

 

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas? — Preguntó el rubio ansioso por recibir la opinión de su pareja. Levi le observó inexpresivamente, enarcó una ceja y movió su dedo índice en forma circular en el aire, dándole a entender que quería que diera la vuelta.

Aunque se encontraban en el centro comercial, ya que estaban en una cita, y había mucha gente a su alrededor; con algo de pena el rubio dio una vuelta rápidamente, y observó expectante a su pareja, quien no cambió su semblante por unos cuantos segundos más, que para Erwin fueron mucho más tiempo. Levi lo hacía únicamente con la intención de molestarlo, a pesar de todo, le gustaba de vez en cuando jugarle bromas a su modo, le divertía bastante y sabía que no eran el tipo de burlas que le harían daño.

— Debí ser modista en lugar de pastelero. ¡Sabía que te quedaría muy bien! — Finalmente exclamó ante un Erwin que dejó salir un profundo suspiro al escuchar esas palabras. — Te ves tan bien, que lo único que deseo en este momento es desnudarte. — Erwin se sonrojó ya que su novio había dicho eso en voz algo alta, por lo que algunas personas cercanas lo escucharon y le lanzaron miradas reprobatorias, las cuales Levi ignoró por completo.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido, pero te tomo el elogio. — Replicó Erwin sonriendo radiantemente. A pesar de todo, no podía ocultar su alegría. Ya habían pasado unos meses durante los cuales se había sobre esforzado para lograr su meta. Y aunque estaba seguro de que le faltaba aún rebajar unos cuantos kilos más, finalmente había logrado entrar en la camisa que su pareja le había obsequiado. Era cierto que le quedaba bastante tallada, y que si llenaba mucho su estómago probablemente los botones saldrían volando, pero estaba ya muy cerca de poder librarse de los horribles ejercicios.

Los hombres caminaron por el centro comercial, hablando entusiasmados del gran progreso que Erwin había tenido. El rubio comentaba animadamente sobre cómo ya comenzaba a sentir la diferencia, justo como le había ocurrido cuando Levi lo tenía en una estricta dieta antes de marcharse a estudiar. Ya no se cansaba tan fácilmente, era más ágil, podía estar de pie mucho más tiempo y su vieja y bonita ropa volvía a quedarle. Además, ya no se agitaba con tanta facilidad y aunque seguía odiando hacer ejercicio y contaba los días que faltaban para no seguirlos haciendo, admitía que ya no era tan doloroso para él.

Levi se encontraba muy feliz por su novio, pensaba en que definitivamente su alegría era la propia y también admitía que él mismo se beneficiaba, ya que realmente ansiaba ver a Erwin con aquella prenda puesta y el resultado era una maravilla para sus ojos. Pero principalmente, comenzaba a ver breves asomos del Erwin confiado y seguro que alguna vez intentó hacer surgir en él. Y ese Erwin, le seducía, le llamaba, y deseaba verlo emerger por completo.

El pastelero constantemente pensaba en eso, no era como si el actual rubio no le cautivara constantemente, estaba seguro de que Erwin se las arreglaba para enamorarlo un poco más cada día; fuese voluntaria o involuntariamente. Pero aquel hombre inquebrantable y positivo que dejaba salir de cuando en cuando, llegando a sorprenderlo cada vez, era uno que definitivamente le hubiese gustado poder ver más a menudo. Y con el pasar del tiempo, Levi se convencía más y más, de que esa era la verdadera personalidad de Erwin, la que saldría a flote en cuanto se deshiciera de todos sus complejos y barreras. En esencia era él mismo, a como lo conocía en ese momento, exactamente el mismo hombre del que se enamoró inicialmente; pero mucho mejor.

Sin embargo, Levi también tenía preocupaciones. Como el hecho de que en los últimos meses todo lo que correspondía a Erwin y su relación, giraba en torno a lo que marcaba su báscula cuando se pesaba. Todo el tiempo hablaban sobre su dieta, sus ejercicios y su progreso. El pastelero no se podía permitir platicarle sobre sus nuevas creaciones en la pastelería, las cuales eran todo un éxito entre los clientes. No podía contarle sobre las habilidades adquiridas durante su año de estudios, y mucho menos, podía permitirse darle demostraciones. Había vetado a Erwin totalmente de la pastelería, de manera que ninguno de los dos se viera tentado a romper con su acuerdo. Levi moría por cocinar postres para Erwin y el rubio por su parte, mataba por poder comer alguno. Pero nada de eso les era posible.

Levi no volvió a invitar a Erwin a su casa tampoco, sabía que estando allí podrían flaquear y terminaría horneándole una gran cantidad de dañinos postres y pasteles, que arruinarían todo el esfuerzo que habían estado haciendo por meses, así que tampoco era frecuente que tuviesen intimidad. Erwin nunca permitió utilizar su casa para tener sexo, sentía que era como traicionar la confianza de su padre. Y al hotel habían regresado un par de veces más únicamente, ya que tampoco querían arriesgarse demasiado a que alguien los viese. Después de todo, su relación continuaba siendo todo un secreto ante la sociedad.

Al pequeño hombre realmente le preocupaban todas esas cosas, pero aunque había acordado con Erwin que se comunicarían todo y sabía que su pareja lo había estado cumpliendo; no podía confesarle sus inquietudes. Sabía que era contraproducente poner más cargas sobre sus hombros de las que ya llevaba todos los días. Entendía que cualquier cosa negativa que ocurriera, podría hacer a Erwin recaer en sus anteriores ataques de depresión, sabía que no estaba curado del todo, aunque en apariencia pareciera estar muy bien. Levi realmente deseaba que su relación dejara de girar en torno al peso de Erwin, quería poder hablar de otras cosas y poder compartir actividades distintas.

Y como si Erwin hubiese estado leyendo sus pensamientos, le trajo en sí a la realidad de nuevo, mientras tomaban asiento a la mesa con sus bandejas de comida que habían adquirido para cenar, en la plaza de comidas del centro comercial.

— Levi, últimamente sólo nos hemos concentrado en lo que respecta a mi pérdida de peso. — Comenzó el rubio al tiempo que clavaba su tenedor en un tomate cherry de su ensalada. — Y dado a que es por mi causa, me disculpo por ello. Sé que no ha de ser muy entretenido para ti estar pendiente de que tu novio falto de control no rompa su dieta.

— ¡Qué tonterías dices, rubio!

— Es por ello, — Erwin ignoró su comentario y prosiguió. —que siento que debemos hacer otro tipo de cosas, tal vez salir más con nuestros amigos. — El rubio concentró su atención totalmente en su ensalada, la cual comenzó a comer apresuradamente. Levi le miró con sospecha, siempre que Erwin comía tan rápido significaba algo, y no precisamente que estuviese hambriento.

— ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

— Bueno, el cinco de este mes es el cumpleaños de Hanji. Moblit y yo le estaremos organizando una fiesta sorpresa. Me preguntaba si podías ayudarnos.

— Con que era eso. ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

— Bueno, la idea es que Mike y Nanaba la distraigan durante la mañana para que nosotros podamos hacer los preparativos en su casa. Haremos una fiesta temática, con decoraciones de cosas marinas o algo por el estilo. Todo fue idea de él, pero necesitaremos una mano para que todo esté listo antes de que regresen.

—¿Tengo otra opción?

—¡Por supuesto que no! — Erwin rio alegremente ante la agria expresión que Levi le mostraba. Pero en el fondo ambos sabían que todo era una fachada. El pastelero no solo había aprendido a tolerar a los amigos de Erwin, sino que también les había tomado algo de aprecio.

— ¿Te parece si hago el pastel? — Terminó ofreciendo mientras sonreía de medio lado. Esa sería una buena oportunidad para demostrarle a su novio sus nuevas habilidades en la repostería.

—¡Eso sería espléndido! — Erwin aplaudió un par de veces con emoción. — Entonces está decidido. Por cierto, ¿podrías decirles a tus amigos también? ¡Mientras más gente mejor! Y tal parece que Isabel y Hanji últimamente se han vuelto buenas amigas.

— Si, de algo así me había enterado. — El hombre de menor estatura recordó todo lo que Isabel le había relatado a su regreso, sobre la depresión de Erwin y cómo todos se habían unido para darle una mano, fuese en mayor o menor medida. Así se terminó enterando de que su mejor amiga y la de Erwin, se habían llegado a unir un poco. Pensaba que era algo de esperarse, puesto que eran las únicas mujeres del grupo, y que al menos algo bueno había salido de aquella situación tan negativa.

* * *

 

El día de la celebración del cumpleaños de la mejor amiga de Erwin había llegado. Hanji vivía por su cuenta en un departamento, que por lo general se mantenía totalmente desordenado. O al menos así fue hasta que Moblit se convirtió en su pareja. A partir de ese momento, el amable hombre se encargó de mantener aseado el hogar de su novia, tanto ayudándole, como obligándola a limpiar cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

No era que Hanji fuese una persona sucia, pero la mayoría del tiempo se ensimismaba en sus estudios e investigaciones, y no le prestaba la menor atención a cosas tan triviales como la limpieza lo era para ella. Incluso un par de veces, con lo obsesionado que era Levi, había llegado a identificar que en ocasiones la mujer se olvidaba de bañarse, o que utilizaba la misma ropa dos días seguidos. Y naturalmente, se ganaba un regaño por parte del pequeño novio de su mejor amigo.

Ese día, a como lo habían planeado, Mike y Nanaba se encargaron de ocuparla durante la mañana, con la excusa de que necesitaban escoger cortinas y ropa de cama nuevas para su departamento, pero que no se decidían sobre cuáles colores elegir y necesitaban un tercero neutral que mediara en la situación. A Hanji no le pareció nada del otro mundo y tampoco recordaba que era su propio cumpleaños, ya que desde siempre se olvidaba de esa fecha; así que gustosa los acompañó sin llegar a sospechar nada.

Mientras tanto, Moblit que poseía una copia de la llave, se encargaba de montar toda la decoración y los preparativos junto con Erwin. Levi se había presentado al departamento también, cargando consigo todo lo que necesitaba para hornear tanto el pastel de cumpleaños, como algunos pastelitos que servirían tanto de decoración como para el consumo de todos los invitados.

Un rato después, Isabel y Farlan llegaron también y mientras la muchacha se dedicaba a dar órdenes sobre cómo y dónde debían de colocar los adornos, guirnaldas y globos con motivos marinos, Farlan se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a su amigo Levi. O, mejor dicho, para observar cómo cocinaba mientras charlaba con él.

A pesar de que Levi no poseía la confianza que tenía con Isabel para con Farlan, de igual manera le comentó sobre sus preocupaciones, ante la insistencia de este, que no le creía que todo iba sobre ruedas en su relación, después de todo lo que había ocurrido el último año.

— Entiendo. Tienes razón Levi, no es sano que todo en su noviazgo se reduzca al peso de Erwin, mucho más porque desde el principio ha sido algo a lo que no le has dado la más mínima importancia. Pero él aún se está recuperando. Tal vez deberías intentar ir poco a poco, cambiando el ambiente, los temas de conversación y las actividades que realizan. ¡No sé! Cocinarle algo pequeño de cuando en cuando, mientras no sea constante no debería hacerle daño. Relajarse un poco. — Aconsejó su amigo sabiamente.

Levi no dijo mucho más, acababa de meter a hornear los pastelillos y se disponía a decorar el pastel que recién había sacado, pero consideraba seriamente las palabras de su amigo, mientras que este le observaba en silencio, entretenido con los hábiles movimientos de Levi para aplicar la cubierta al postre. Entonces, el teléfono celular de Levi que se encontraba en su bolsillo, comenzó a timbrar. El pastelero le pidió a su amigo que lo tomara y colgara, ya que tenía las manos ocupadas y en ese momento no le interesaba quién pudiese estar llamando.

Farlan tomó el teléfono, pero cuando iba a colgar, observó el nombre en la pantalla y se retractó.

— Parece que es Théo quien te llama Levi, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres contestarle? — El joven de cabello castaño sabía que el pastelero mayor era importante para Levi, por lo que le pareció prudente confirmar.

— ¡Contéstale y dile que estoy ocupado!

— De acuerdo. — Farlan deslizó su dedo para responder y colocó el teléfono en altavoz, pareciéndole divertido que Levi escuchara la reacción de su mentor cuando le dijera que no quería atenderlo. —Hola Théo. — Le saludó con un tinte de burla en su voz.

_"_ _¿Farlan?"_

— Así es.

_"_ _¿Dónde está Levi?"_

_—_ En estos momentos, Levi no se encuentra disponible, puede dejar su mensaje después del tono… beeep — Replicó el joven conteniendo la risa, al tiempo que su amigo sonreía burlista ante aquella ocurrencia.

 _"_ _¡Este no es momento para juegos! Necesito hablar con Levi de inmediato, ¡es una emergencia!"_ El mayor se escuchaba alterado. Luego de oír eso, tanto el joven pastelero como su amigo se miraron alarmados. Eso definitivamente no podía ser ninguna broma, Théodore no era ese tipo de persona, tenía que ser algo serio.

—Dame el teléfono Farlan… — Levi se limpió las manos y recibió el aparato, desactivando el altavoz.

—Soy yo. ¿Qué ocurre? — Ante el cada vez más confuso rostro de su amigo, el del pastelero pasó de no tener expresión alguna, a mostrar verdadera preocupación, con su ceño fruncido y su boca entreabierta.

—¿Levi? ¿Qué ocurre?

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que voy a dejar de darles mi propia opinión sobre los capítulos y voy a dejar que ustedes (las pocas que aún me leen) me digan qué les pareció.
> 
> Confieso que no tenía planeado un cambio tan abrupto de drama a fluff, a drama, a fluff y a drama x'D ¡Pero ya me conocen!  
> Gracias por leer y espero que me digan que tal les pareció. ¿Se angustiaron aunque fuese un poco? ¿Pensaron que sí iban a terminar? ¿Pensaron que ya no habría más problemas? X'D
> 
> Saludos!


	18. Una inesperada confesión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que sería hipócrita de mi parte decir que lamento la demora y esas cosas, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de escribir y este capítulo me costó mucho, no sé, últimamente no me he sentido con el ánimo de escribir nada y la verdad no tengo idea de la razón, hasta dudo que haya una razón.
> 
> ¡Pero aquí lo tienen al fin! Espero que les guste de todas formas. Tal vez es muy predecible y tal vez no haya valido la pena la espera, pero esto es lo que tenía planeado desde un principio.
> 
> Advertencia: Ya sé que este fic tiene mucho OoC, pero este capítulo en especial, creo que abusa bastante de ello.

**Capítulo 18**

**Una inesperada confesión**

Levi colgó la llamada después de indicarle a Théodore que emprendería el viaje a casa lo más pronto posible. Se dedicó a terminar de decorar el pastel de Hanji, ante la atónita mirada de Farlan quien estaba desesperado por saber qué había pasado y por qué Levi le había dicho al pastelero mayor que regresaría a casa.

— ¿No piensas decirme que pasó? — Finalmente le interrogó, exasperado por la pasiva actitud de su amigo, quien ya había terminado de decorar el pastel en color azul, dibujando caracolas, peces y estrellas marinas con el glaseado.

— Es Kenny.

— ¿Kenny? ¿No se supone que tienen más de un año de no hablarse?

— Así es, pero al parecer sufrió un accidente y está en el hospital en este momento. Soy su único familiar, así que tendrá que aguantar que yo vaya a verlo.

— ¡No puede ser! — Farlan se alarmó, pero no se explicaba aquella actitud de Levi, pensaba en que debió de haber salido corriendo, no quedarse decorando el dichoso pastel. — Amigo, si tienes que ir de inmediato, estoy seguro de que Erwin entenderá.

— Al parecer no es algo de vida o muerte y le prometí a Erwin que haría el pastel de la cuatro-ojos. — El hombre más bajo, procedió a sacar la bandeja con los pastelillos que ya se habían terminado de hornear. — Una vez haya terminado, me iré. Kenny es mi padre es cierto, no podría abandonarlo del todo, pero jamás olvidaré lo que nos hizo a Erwin y a mí, estaría bien que sufriera un poco y que vea que no voy a acudir corriendo a su llamado.

Farlan frunció el ceño levemente y no opinó al respecto. Él también mantenía comunicación con Théodore de vez en cuando, después de todo también eran amigos, así que sabía bien de la situación de Kenny. El tío de Levi no la había pasado muy bien, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para disculparse por haberlo echado de la casa. No cuando había decidido poner a un débil hombre obeso por encima del honor de la familia. Aún así, no era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para ocultarle al mentor de Levi, el cuánto extrañaba a su sobrino, y sus deseos de que todo se arreglara, situación que Théodore le había platicado a Farlan e Isabel, pero no a Levi.

El mejor amigo de Levi, también sabía que a Kenny le había dolido mucho que su sobrino viajara a Francia durante un año completo, sin tomarse la molestia de comentárselo. A pesar de que Levi hizo a su mentor prometerle que no se lo contaría a Kenny, este no fue capaz de guardar el secreto durante todo el año, y terminó confesándoselo cuando Levi ya llevaba casi ocho meses en el extranjero. Cuando Levi regresó, Kenny quiso contactarlo, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió.

— De acuerdo, si necesitas algo solo dímelo.— Ofreció Farlan.

El pastelero finalmente terminó su labor, muy contento por el resultado, pero bastante desanimado porque tendría que defraudar a Erwin e irse de la celebración incluso antes de que comenzara. Se quitó el delantal y lo colgó, limpió la cocina con ayuda de su amigo y salió nuevamente a la sala de estar en donde Erwin e Isabel discutían sobre dónde poner la gran ballena azul hecha de globos.

—Te digo que queda mejor aquí, es más visible Erwin.

— Isabel, no podemos colocarla sobre la mesa ¿Dónde vamos a poner la comida entonces?

—Erwin. — Le llamó Levi, interrumpiendo su la absurda discusión.

— Levi, ¡justo a tiempo! ¿podrías convencer a la terca de tu amiga de que necesitamos la mesa? Y mejor que sea rápido, sospecho que va a hacer explotar los globos en cualquier momento.

— Erwin, tengo que hablar de algo importante contigo. Vamos a la cocina. — Le solicitó ignorando su petición, a lo que el rubio se puso serio.

— De acuerdo… ¡Isabel! Dejemos que Moblit decida dónde lo quiere colocar, después de todo fue él quien hizo los adornos y la fiesta fue su idea. — La muchacha aceptó a regañadientes, en ocasiones como esa, Erwin cambiaba a una actitud tan extraña, que le hacía aceptar todo lo que decía como si fuese una orden, parecía una persona distinta inclusive y no podía negarse a lo que le solicitaba.

La pareja procedió a entrar a la cocina, la cual Farlan ya había abandonado para que pudiesen conversar a solas. Apenas vio el pastel y los otros pastelillos, Erwin cambió su semblante por uno que denotaba una inocente emoción.

— ¡Levi, son perfectos! ¡Y mira ese pastel! Estoy seguro de que Hanji estará más que complacida, te lo agradezco, se nota que realmente le pusiste empeño. ¡No puedo esperar para que veamos su reacción!

— Lo lamento Erwin, pero no podré quedarme a comprobarlo. Debo irme de inmediato. — Declaró con seriedad el pastelero, observando cómo la sonrisa de Erwin se apagaba y sus tupidas cejas se juntaban, formando una expresión igual de seria.

— ¿A dónde irás? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

— Recibí una llamada de Théo, al parecer Kenny se encuentra en el hospital y necesita de mi ayuda. Sé que no debería acudir a él después de lo que te hizo, pero…

—¡Levi, Levi! Es tu única familia, ¿cierto? No importa lo que me haya dicho, debes ir a su lado si es que te necesita. Es una pena que no puedas quedarte a la celebración, pero lo entiendo perfectamente. Por favor ve y no te preocupes por nosotros.

El hombre más bajo suspiró aliviado, odiaba tener que irse, ya que ansiaba poder pasar ese momento con Erwin, observando su felicidad, viéndolo comer sus pasteles después de tanto tiempo, y se lo iba a perder todo, por culpa del viejo decrépito de Kenny. Pero a pesar de todo, no podía fallarle a su familia, al padre que lo había acogido por tantos años. Y el que Erwin se mostrara tan tranquilo y comprensivo, le quitaba una gran carga de encima.

— Gracias por entender Erwin. — Levi se acercó a él para abrazarlo, aferrándose con bastante fuerza a su blando y cálido cuerpo, sintiendo poco después los rollizos brazos que lo acunaban con amor. Esa era la relación que quería tener, la vida que quería conservar, estar al lado de su amado y que todo estuviese bien, apoyarse mutuamente en los momentos de dificultad y disfrutar juntos los momentos de alegría. Erwin se agachó para colocar sus labios sobre la frente del pastelero y luego sobre los labios de este, besándolo con ternura.

—Llámame cuando estés allá, ¿quieres?

Levi le prometió que así lo haría, se despidió de Isabel y Moblit, a quienes Farlan ya les había explicado la situación tratando de ser lo más discreto posible y se dirigió a su casa para empacar una maleta con un poco de ropa para pasar un par de días. Se dirigió a la estación del autobús y mientras lo hacía, se comunicó con Shadis, para explicarle que iba a ausentarse por unos días.

* * *

 

Finalmente, Levi llegó a su hogar. El lugar se encontraba bastante desordenado y se le antojó limpiarlo en ese mismo instante, pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Así que después de dejar su maleta en su habitación, que extrañamente estaba igual a como la había dejado más de un año atrás, salió rumbo al hospital de la ciudad, en donde su tío se encontraba.

El pastelero dudó por un instante frente a la puerta de la habitación en donde le indicaron se encontraba Kenny. ¿Cómo se tomaría su presencia allí? Después de más de un año de no verse, ¿se habría olvidado de su rencor? Conociendo a Kenny lo más probable era que lo echara del lugar aun estando a punto de morir; pero a como lo había pensado ya muchas veces: no podía abandonar a su familia, aunque su familia no lo quisiera.

Con semblante indiferente y paso firme, Levi abrió la puerta y entró, para encontrarse a Kenny sobre la cama. El mayor tenía tanto su brazo como su pierna derechos, enyesados y suspendidos en el aire por el equipo médico que los mantenía de esa manera. Al lado de su cama, sentado sobre una incómoda silla, se encontraba Théodore, quien en un gesto muy solidario, había cerrado su pastelería ese día para acompañar a su amigo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué putas hiciste para romperte el brazo y la pierna al mismo tiempo? ¡Los viejos deben entender que hay cosas que ya no pueden hacer! — Fue el saludo del menor de los tres, ante la sorprendida mirada de su tío, quien no se esperaba que su sobrino se fuese a presentar.

— ¡¿Levi, qué mierda haces aquí?!

— ¿Es así cómo me agradeces el haber recorrido todo el camino hasta acá para verte?

— ¡Vamos, vamos! No se peleen ¿quieren? — Intercedió Théodore. — Kenny, fui yo quien llamó a Levi. Por más que quisiera, no puedo desatender mi tienda para cuidar de ti y tienes que admitir que en tu estado, necesitas ayuda. — Le comentó con paciencia, pero a modo de reprimenda amistosa.

— ¡Puedo valerme por mí mismo! — Orgulloso como lo era, no quiso dar el brazo a torcer.

— ¡No seas ridículo! — Exclamó Levi con indignación. — Théo, ¿me explicarás qué demonios le pasó al viejo? — Su semblante se suavizó un poco al dirigirse hacia su mentor.

— Kenny estaba reparando las goteras del techo de la casa y tropezó, cayó al suelo y se fracturó el brazo y la pierna. — Explicó un poco divertido el pastelero mayor. Ahora que el susto había pasado, se le hacía una situación bastante cómica.

—Viejo inútil…. — Kenny chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada con molestia ante el comentario de su sobrino, pero tenía razón. Se sentía patético al no haber podido realizar una tarea tan sencilla por su cuenta. — ¿Y bien? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás en recuperarte?

— Los doctores dicen que al menos en tres meses mis huesos sanarán, aunque luego de eso quedarán algo frágiles por lo que requeriría de mucho más tiempo para recuperarme por completo. — Kenny no se atrevió a mirar a su sobrino, sabía lo que esa noticia significaba para él.

Levi no dijo nada, volteó a ver a su mentor quien le miraba con algo de pena reflejada en sus ojos, puesto que también entendía la situación perfectamente. El menor se excusó diciendo que iría a buscar al doctor para pedirle indicaciones y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a uno de los baños del hospital e inmediatamente, buscó en la agenda de su teléfono el contacto con el nombre de "Pastelito", eligiéndolo y suspirando con resignación mientras escuchaba el tono de llamada timbrar.

Erwin por su parte, se encontraba ayudando a limpiar el departamento de Hanji luego de la celebración, la cual había sido todo un éxito, aunque el rubio no lo había podido disfrutar del todo, debido a la situación de su novio. Al ver que era Levi quien lo llamaba, salió del departamento para no molestar a los demás y tener algo de privacidad.

— ¿Levi? ¿Cómo está tu tío? ¿Qué ocurrió? — Urgió las preguntas al estar sumamente preocupado.

— El viejo no está tan mal. Al menos no va a morir, ya sabes el dicho: "hierba mala nunca muere". — Ante aquella broma, Erwin suspiró aliviado. — El muy idiota cayó del techo de la casa y se fracturó un brazo y una pierna.

—¡Eso es terrible!

— Lo es para mí, ya que tendré que quedarme a cuidarlo.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo tardará en recuperarse? — Interrogó el rubio, tensándose de nuevo y temeroso de la respuesta.

— De tres a cuatro meses, si no es que más. — Contestó Levi secamente.

—Pero eso… — Erwin no quiso pronunciar la frase, era algo bastante grave lo que ocurriría.

— Lo sé, tendré que dejar la universidad y perderé mi beca. — Aceptó Levi. Era la cruda realidad, él mismo no podía costearse sus estudios con el salario que ganaba en la pastelería. Al tener que saltarse tres o cuatro meses de universidad, significaba que perdería su beca y no podría continuar sus estudios. Estaba demasiado cerca de acabar, quedaba poco más de un año para graduarse, pero su sueño se desplomaba ante la situación en la que se vio involucrado por culpa de su tío.

Desde el punto de vista de Erwin, era algo bastante trágico e injusto, después de que Kenny hubiese rechazado a Levi. El que este viera su futuro desplomado por culpa de quien lo había tratado tan mal, era demasiado cruel.

— Lo lamento tanto Levi… — Pronunció suavemente y denotando pesar en su tono de voz. — Debe haber algo que podamos hacer. ¿Qué tal si hablas con el director de carrera? Puede que hagan una excepción contigo. — Sugirió esperanzado.

— No lo creo. Memoricé las condiciones de mi beca y son bastante explícitos en cuanto a no hacer ningún tipo de excepciones en caso de que un estudiante pierda el derecho a recibirla. — Explicó resignado. — No te preocupes Erwin, aunque no pueda graduarme ahora, tal vez en un futuro logre conseguir un trabajo con mejor paga y con ello pueda volver a la universidad. De momento únicamente me preocuparé de cuidar al viejo, a ver si se recupera rápido. Lo que más lamento de esto es que no puedo regresar, así que no podremos vernos en este tiempo…

Erwin lo pensó tan solo un momento, era cierto que le daba bastante pesar el no poder ver a Levi en tantos meses, pero lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que no podría graduarse de la universidad. La respuesta le llegó rápidamente, era algo un poco alocado, de hecho, era algo muy alocado, pero debía intentarlo.

— Te equivocas Levi, definitivamente hay algo que podemos hacer. — Aún sin estar cara a cara, la determinación en el tono de voz del rubio, le hizo entender a Levi que se encontraba ante aquel Erwin decidido y seguro que de cuando en cuando se daba el lujo de salir. — Déjame arreglar algunas cosas aquí y me contactaré contigo lo más pronto que pueda. ¡Confía en mí! ¡No permitiré que tu sueño se vea destrozado!

El rubio colgó sin dejarle oportunidad de replicar o preguntarle qué tenía en mente. Levi estaba sorprendido, pero a la vez se encontraba maravillado ante esa persona. Era su Erwin, el mismo de siempre, el dulce y tierno rubio de mejillas redondas y sonrosadas; pero mucho mejor, con una seguridad que lo envolvía y le hacía sentir que todo iba a solucionarse, que sus palabras eran ciertas e iba a encontrar la manera de resolver el problema.

Levi confió en él. Salió del baño para buscar al doctor, con la fuerte convicción de que en cuanto Erwin le llamara nuevamente, le tendría una buena noticia. No se imaginaba cómo lo lograría, pero decidió que confiaría en sus habilidades y que el rubio le ayudaría. Luego de haber recibido las indicaciones del doctor, volvió a la habitación de su tío, en donde ambos mayores le estaban esperando.

— El médico dice que podemos llevarte a casa. Théodore, gracias por tu ayuda, yo me encargaré desde aquí, puedes volver también.

— No es nada Levi, Kenny es mi amigo después de todo. ¿Estás seguro que estarás bien?

— No te preocupes, lo estaré. — El menor no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente en su amante, fuese lo que fuese, estaba seguro de que no tendría de qué preocuparse.

El pastelero mayor le dejó solo con Kenny, indicándole que no dudara en contactarlo si necesitaba algo. Una vez se hubo ido, el tío de Levi aprovechó para hablar seriamente con él:

— No tienes que hacer esto, mocoso. Si te quedas aquí, perderás tu beca en la universidad y ya estás muy cerca de graduarte. ¡No permitiré eso! — Agregó al final imperativamente, como si aún tuviese la potestad de darle órdenes a su sobrino.

—¡Ya cállate viejo! No creas que estoy muy contento teniendo que abandonar mis estudios por tu culpa, pero sería bueno que de una buena vez abandones ese orgullo tuyo, no sacas nada bueno de eso. Sabes muy bien que no tienes a nadie más y no permitiré que abuses de Théo.

—Lo sé. Pero no podría soportar saber que no lograste terminar tus estudios por mi culpa… — En ese momento, el hombre fue sincero con su sobrino, hablando en un tono de voz pasivo y mostrando un semblante el cual Levi jamás había visto en él. El menor comprendió que Kenny se estaba disculpando con él y que entendía que no tenía más opción que dejar que él le ayudara en su recuperación.

—No será así viejo. — Declaró el joven con convicción.

Para el mayor aquella afirmación fue de lo más extraña, pero no quiso interrogar a su sobrino al respecto. Una enfermera entró a la habitación, llevando consigo una silla de ruedas la cual usarían para transportar a Kenny afuera del hospital. El hombre no podía sentirse más humillado, estando inutilizado al punto de necesitar algo como eso para poder moverse y lo que más le dolía en el ego, era saber que él mismo había sido el causante de su desgracia, por no haber tenido el suficiente cuidado ni haber tomado medidas de seguridad.

Una vez en casa, Levi le ayudó a instalarse en el sofá, para luego indicarle que prepararía la cena. El mayor encendió la televisión resignado a su destino, sintonizó las noticias, pero no las veía realmente, ya que estaba concentrado mirando a su sobrino en la cocina. El pequeño joven refunfuñaba para sí mismo, por el deplorable estado de suciedad y desorden en el que se encontraba la vivienda y de la poca comida que encontró en el refrigerador, con lo cual sería un reto preparar una cena medianamente decente. Kenny no pudo evitar sentir gran cariño por ese joven, aun niño a sus ojos; pero también gran arrepentimiento al haberle expulsado de su casa hacía más de un año.

Por su parte, el pastelero se ocupaba entre limpiar y cocinar, esperando la llamada de Erwin con ansias. La cual llegó más rápido de lo que se esperaba, en cuanto su teléfono comenzó a timbrar, se abalanzó sobre él para contestar.

—¿Erwin?

" _Levi, escucha, tengo una opción que te ayudará, pero a la vez es un tanto complicado."_  El tono de voz del rubio era muy serio, por lo que Levi comenzó a preocuparse de qué sería lo que le iba a proponer.  _"¿Levi?"_  Le llamó al no obtener réplica por su parte.

— Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea Erwin.

" _Bien. Aunque para ser honesto, no es lo que tú tengas que hacer."_

—¿A qué te refieres?

" _Es más bien lo que tu tío y yo tendremos que hacer…"_

—¡Déjate de rodeos rubio! Y dime de una buena vez qué planeas. — La paciencia de Levi disminuía al mismo ritmo que su preocupación aumentaba con las palabras de Erwin.

" _Vuelve a Sina Levi, continúa estudiando para que no pierdas tu beca. En cambio, yo me encargaré de cuidar a tu tío."_  Le propuso firmemente.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? — Respondió subiendo el tono de su voz. —¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que el viejo dijo sobre ti la última vez? Además, ¿qué hay de tus estudios?

" _Levi."_  La voz el rubio por el contrario se había tornado calma y con un deje de dulzura.  _"Tengo los medios económicos suficientes para pagar mis estudios, puedo dejar de ir unos meses y retomarlos después de eso sin problema. Ya hablé con mi padre, le dije que me inscribiría a un voluntariado para ayudar a personas de escasos recursos y no tuvo objeción alguna."_  Explicó.  _"En cuanto a lo que me dijo, estoy muy consciente de que no le agrado, pero no lo haré por él Levi, lo haré por ti."_

El pastelero se quedó sin habla, estaba totalmente conmovido por aquel ofrecimiento. Si alguna vez tuvo dudas de que Erwin le amaba, en ese momento se avergonzaba de haber concebido esa idea. Conocía a su tío para saber que no le agradaría la idea y le haría la vida imposible a Erwin. Y conocía a su pareja lo suficiente para saber que aguantaría cualquier desprecio por parte de Kenny con resignación. Pero era cierto que era la única opción que tenía.

" _Levi, no me importa retrasarme en graduarme unos cuantos meses. Prefiero eso a que tú no puedas graduarte del todo."_  Agregó Erwin al no obtener respuesta una segunda vez.

—En este momento, ¡desearía tenerte conmigo para poder besarte, rubio! — Al otro lado de la línea Erwin sonrió ampliamente.

" _De acuerdo, empacaré mis cosas y nos veremos allá mañana por la tarde Levi."_

— Gracias por esto Erwin, no sé cómo podría pagarte…

" _Ya lo has hecho Levi, créeme que ya lo has hecho."_

Al momento de colgar, el pequeño pastelero se sintió como una niñita enamorada. Siendo rescatado por su pareja de lo que había sido un grave problema, hasta hacía solo unos minutos ¿En qué momento se había convertido Erwin en el más fuerte de los dos? No lo sabía, pero no le desagradaba en absoluto. Poder depender de él en situaciones como aquella, sentirse apoyado de esa manera, era un sentimiento reconfortante y le agradaba en demasía. Ahora sólo tenía que ir a convencer a su tío, aunque sospechaba que no le iba a ser muy difícil, ya que el pobre diablo no tenía más opción que aceptar.

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Antes muerto que dejar que ese… hombre vuelva a mi casa! — Gritó el mayor.

—¡Pues muérete entonces viejo! — Replicó el menor en tono de burla.

Kenny no dijo nada más por un momento, pero la disconformidad se reflejaba en todo su rostro. El hombre sabía que no tenía más opción, en sus condiciones no podía valerse por sí mismo, al menos en un par de meses más y por sobre todo, si era que así Levi podía continuar con sus estudios, soportaría lo que fuera.

— Que quede claro que acepto esto sólo para que no tengas que abandonar tus estudios, enano.

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, en horas de la tarde, tocaron a la puerta de la humilde casa de Levi. El pastelero se había estado ocupando todo el día de convertir su hogar en un lugar presentable y con las mínimas condiciones de higiene para vivir, ya que su tío lo tenía muy descuidado. Con un pañuelo en su cabeza, un delantal atado a su cadera y plumero en mano, se dedicaba a sacudir el polvo de los muebles en el momento en el que Erwin se presentó. El pequeño hombre abandonó su labor inmediatamente para ir a atender, ya que por obvias razones, para Kenny era extremadamente difícil abrir la puerta y tampoco sería una agradable sorpresa para el rubio que fuese precisamente él quien le recibiera.

— ¡Erwin! Gracias por venir. — Levi no ocultó su agradecimiento ni entusiasmo ante su novio, lo cual sorprendió a Erwin. El que su pareja se mostrara tan expresivo, solo le demostraba lo mucho que apreciaba que él se encontrara allí.

— No tienes que agradecer. — Erwin se agachó para besar a su novio y esta vez fue el turno de Levi para sorprenderse. Era cierto que desde hacía un tiempo ese tipo de muestras de cariño eran más frecuentes entre ellos, pero que fuese Erwin quien las buscara, era algo raro aún.

Levi le hizo pasar e inmediatamente el ambiente se tornó bastante pesado e incómodo. Kenny se encontraba en la sala, sentado en el sillón y mostrando la expresión más agria de disgusto que su rostro le permitía.

— Viejo, Erwin está aquí.

— Buenas tardes señor, me alegro de verlo nuevamente. — Saludó el rubio cortésmente, al tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a temblar y el rojo profundo teñía su rostro. Levi pensó que el Erwin seguro y confiado se había quedado fuera de la puerta y al entrar, el mismo Erwin tímido y temeroso de siempre había tomado su lugar.

— ¡Has engordado muchísimo desde la última vez que te vi! ¿Qué no te da vergüenza? — Fue lo que contestó el mayor, con todo el desdén que pudo mostrar, ante la perpleja mirada de ambos jóvenes. Levi deseó estrangularlo en ese mismo instante y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero Erwin, previendo que su novio estaba molesto y actuaría en su defensa, colocó su mano en el hombro de Levi para detenerlo.

— Estoy consciente de mi sobrepeso señor, pero estoy trabajando en ello. Lamento si es una molestia para usted.

Kenny únicamente chasqueó la lengua, molesto ya que al parecer su comentario no había logrado herir a Erwin. El que estuviese haciéndole ese favor a Levi, no significaba que él iba a aceptarlo como parte de su familia, el "orgullo Ackerman" no le dejaba permitir que una persona tan temerosa, tímida y débil estuviese al lado de su sobrino. Con suerte lo fastidiaría lo suficiente y saldría huyendo, así Levi se quitaría esa venda de los ojos, que no le permitía ver lo que para él era evidente.

— Discúlpame Erwin, sé que tener que aguantar a esta sabandija no es nada fácil.

— Levi, no hables así de tu tío. Entiendo que ha de estar pasando un mal momento. — Le reprendió dulcemente. — Señor, lamento la molestia, pero estaré viviendo con usted unos meses y espero serle de utilidad. — Terminó dirigiéndose nuevamente al mayor, quien lo miró con el mismo intenso odio.

— ¡Haz lo que quieras!

Levi tomó la maleta de Erwin con una mano y con la otra se asió a la mano de este, para llevarlo a su habitación y que acomodara sus pertenencias. Una vez allí, el pastelero se aferró fuertemente a su pareja, mirando hacia su rostro con total seriedad.

— No tienes que soportar esto Erwin.

— Levi, por favor, déjame hacer esto por ti. — Erwin tomó a su pareja por ambos brazos y le apartó de sí, para mirarle con igual seriedad. — Eres tú el que siempre me ha ayudado, es mi turno de ayudarte a ti, realmente quiero hacerlo. Sé que tu tío no me va a aceptar nunca, ¿quién lo haría de sólo mirar mi aspecto? Pero a mí únicamente me interesa tu bienestar. De todas formas, estoy acostumbrado a que me rechacen, te prometo que no dejaré que me haga sentir mal.

Levi sufría un verdadero conflicto mental: una parte de sí le decía, que no deseaba hacer pasar a Erwin por ese calvario, pero la otra estaba fascinada y amaba que el regordete hombre estuviese dispuesto a soportar tanto por él. Decidió entonces que no dudaría más y aceptaría resignado la oferta de su amado.

Luego de desempacar la maleta de Erwin, ambos salieron hacia el supermercado a comprar comida, Erwin tenía algunos ahorros y decidió que los usaría para el tiempo en el que se encontrara allí. Sabía que Kenny no contaba con demasiado dinero, y aunque Levi le dijo que le enviaría una cantidad semanalmente, sabía que tampoco sería suficiente. Especialmente, porque a pesar de estar en una estricta dieta, él aún requería ingerir una cantidad de comida mayor a la normal y su dieta requería de comprar alimentos un poco fuera del presupuesto de los Ackerman. Compraron una dotación de comida que debería durarles al menos un par de semanas y regresaron a la casa para preparar la cena de ese día.

Al ver toda la comida que habían comprado, Kenny no se quejó, aunque no desaprovechó la oportunidad para hacer burla de Erwin, advirtiéndole que la comida debería durarles semanas, y que más le valía no acabar con ella en un solo día. Erwin se sentía herido con esas palabras, pero a como se lo había dicho a Levi, estaba acostumbrado y podía resistirlo. Así que únicamente asintió y se dedicó a ayudarle a su novio con la preparación de la cena.

Luego de comer, Levi se aseguró de darle a Erwin todas las indicaciones para el cuidado de Kenny. Además de las instrucciones para moverse en esa zona de la ciudad, la cual era bastante peligrosa. Al llegar a esa parte, el mayor una vez más aprovechó para sacar a relucir que "si Erwin no fuese tan débil, podría defenderse a sí mismo en lugar de andar por la calle como un cobarde." Una vez más, el rubio ignoró el comentario al tiempo que Levi fulminaba a su tío con la mirada.

Finalmente, el pastelero ayudó al mayor a acostarse, agradeciendo profundamente el que estuviese en ese estado, ya que de esa manera podría aprovechar para pasar una "divertida" noche con Erwin sin temor a que el hombre se levantara en cualquier momento y los sorprendiera.

Al ingresar a su habitación, Levi se encontró con que Erwin ya estaba preparado, vestido con su pijama y dispuesto a acostarse a dormir. Sin embargo, por nada del mundo dejaría pasar esa oportunidad. El pastelero lavó sus dientes y se quitó la ropa, quedando únicamente en sus boxers. Al ver esto, Erwin quien se encontraba en la cama, se sonrojó profundamente y poniéndose algo nervioso, decidió que lo mejor era desviar la atención hacia otros temas.

— Creo que esta vez no vamos a caber ambos en tu cama Levi, no tengo problema en dormir en el piso por hoy. — Pronunció torpemente. Era cierto que la cama de su novio era muy pequeña y que dado a que él estaba un poco más gordo que la última vez que durmieron juntos, iba a ser un algo más incómodo para ambos, pero era únicamente una excusa para ocultar la vergüenza que aún le causaba tener relaciones con Levi, a pesar de haberlo hecho ya varias veces. En especial, sabiendo que Kenny se encontraba en la habitación contigua.

— ¡Tonterías! Solo tenemos que acercarnos un poco más y estaremos bien. En todo caso… — El pequeño hombre se acercó relamiéndose los labios y mirándolo con deseo. —…no está entre mis planes el dormir mucho esta noche.

— Pero Levi…

El pastelero se metió en la cama, hundiéndose inmediatamente en el cuerpo de su amante. Escondió el rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, aspirando fuertemente y luego procediendo a lamer con lentitud esa zona, causándole un placentero cosquilleo al rubio.

—Vamos a divertirnos Erwin, después de todo, no podré venir muy a menudo y significa que no nos veremos tan seguido como acostumbramos.

Erwin tenía que admitir que Levi tenía razón, no podían desaprovechar esa oportunidad. De manera que ante esa verdad y la tentadora figura de su novio semi-desnudo, se relajó y se dedicó a disfrutar de las atenciones de su pareja. Esa noche, siendo lo más silenciosos que pudieron, hicieron el amor en una "casi" despedida. Erwin tendría que soportar una dura prueba y Levi regresaría para concentrarse en sus estudios y no dejar que se desperdiciara el sacrificio que su adorado rubio estaba haciendo por él.

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, Levi partió dejando una parte de su corazón en esa casa con su amado, sumamente preocupado por todas las cosas que estaba seguro, Kenny le iba a hacer soportar, pero también eternamente agradecido con él. Erwin por su parte, decidió que mientras estuviese allí, además de dar su mayor esfuerzo para que nada de lo que el tío de Levi le hiriese demasiado, aprovecharía para hacer el mayor número de cosas posibles por ellos. Como por ejemplo, terminar de limpiar y acomodar la casa, realizar algunos arreglos como tapar las goteras, pintar la pared cuya pintura estaba resquebrajada, podar las plantas y cosas por el estilo.

El mayor observó cómo su sobrino le abandonaba para tener que soportar a ese hombre obeso y torpe. No podía sentir más indignación, tener que depender casi completamente de una persona tan patética, era demasiada humillación para él. Erwin se acercó a él, sin lograr ocultar el temor y la incomodidad que sentía al haberse quedado solo con Kenny, a quien verlo de esa manera sólo le enfurecía más y más.

— Señor Ackerman, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle? — Preguntó temeroso. Ese día Levi ya le había ayudado a asearse, le había preparado el desayuno y le había dejado sentado cómodamente en el sillón. Pero Erwin estaba allí para asistirle y eso era lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer, así que al ver que de momento no había mucho que pudiese hacer por él, tuvo que preguntarle.

— Escucha, puerco… — Comenzó el mayor, mirándolo con todo el desprecio que su rostro le permitía, a lo que Erwin tragó grueso y apretó los puños, sabiendo que iba a escuchar algo que no iba a ser para nada agradable. —… ahora que se ha ido Levi, te lo diré directamente: no me gustas, no estoy de acuerdo en que mi sobrino esté con alguien como tú. Podrás decir que le amas y un gran puñado de cursilerías, pero tú bien sabes que le hace daño estar contigo. — Sentenció severamente.

Erwin sentía un ardor desagradable subiendo por su pecho y garganta, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar levemente y apretó los puños con mucha más fuerza. Sus cejas se juntaron en medio de su frente y con expresión seria, reunió el valor para dirigirse a "su suegro".

— Estoy de acuerdo señor Ackerman. Tal vez no soy la mejor persona para Levi, tal vez está desperdiciando su tiempo conmigo, es muy cierto que él merece a alguien mejor. Pero también puedo asegurarle que mis sentimientos hacia él son reales y haría lo que fuese por su bienestar, cambiaría lo que fuera por él. Y estoy seguro de que nadie lo amará jamás tanto como lo hago yo. Es por eso que estoy aquí. — Con una recién adquirida valentía, el rubio se acercó imponente hasta posicionarse frente a Kenny. El mayor se sobrecogió levemente, el hombre en cuestión era enorme y se había acercado tanto que le llegaba a intimidar tan solo un poco. — También quisiera que quede claro, que no tengo nada en contra suyo, realmente me gustaría que pudiésemos llevarnos bien, ya que le aseguro que no me alejaré de Levi y tendrá que acostumbrarse a mi presencia si es que valora a la única familia que tiene y no lo vuelve a expulsar de su vida.

Kenny no supo que decir, esa repentina actitud confiada y segura le había tomado por sorpresa. El rubio incluso le sonrió con genuina amabilidad, lo cual solo hizo que la sangre comenzara a hervirle de la rabia. Sintió que el obeso hombre le estaba retando, que estaba en cierto modo burlándose de él, y definitivamente no se lo permitiría. Únicamente chasqueó la lengua con evidente molestia y le indicó que se retirara a hacer lo que quisiera, ya que no soportaba verlo allí ni un minuto más.

El rubio salió de la casa dejando salir un suspiro de alivio. Había confrontado al mayor y se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por haber salido victorioso, sin embargo, aún le aterraba. Pero le había decepcionado de sobremanera la actitud de Kenny, en el fondo, Erwin pensaba que el hombre sería un poco más agradecido, pero entendía que el orgullo era algo que no iba a olvidar tan fácilmente. De todas formas, Erwin estaba totalmente determinado a lograr que Kenny lo aceptara, esa era la oportunidad perfecta, así que le asistiría con gusto y soportaría cualquiera de sus insultos, con suerte un día el mayor entendería que él no era una persona tan mala para Levi después de todo.

Así fue como Erwin día a día se esforzaba lo más que podía para ayudar a Kenny, tanto con sus cosas personales como asearse, vestirse y comer; como también los quehaceres del hogar, cocinar y hacer las compras. Aunque el hombre no desaprovechaba oportunidad para hacerle la vida imposible a Erwin y lo disfrutaba enormemente.

Kenny utilizaba muletas para caminar por su cuenta y en más de una ocasión las usaba para hacer tropezar al rubio, cuya complexión física no le permitía hacer equilibrio y cuyo peso era inevitablemente afectado por la fuerza de gravedad, terminando en el piso en cada ocasión. El tío de Levi no se molestaba en disimular que lo hacía al propio y por el contrario, reía a carcajadas, haciendo comentarios despectivos hacia el pobre Erwin quien con esfuerzo se levantaba, acariciando su trasero o costados, en un vano esfuerzo por aliviar el dolor de los fuertes golpes que se daba al caer.

En otras ocasiones, Kenny derramaba comida o líquidos en el piso intencionalmente, justo después de que Erwin terminara la limpieza, solo para que tuviese que limpiar nuevamente, e incluso lo hacía más de una vez durante el mismo día. El rubio no decía nada y se limitaba a trapear y limpiar una y otra vez, siempre conservando una sonrisa en su rostro, que definitivamente irritaba al mayor.

Y ni qué decir a la hora de las comidas. Kenny no desaprovechaba momento para mencionar los hábitos alimenticios de Erwin, quien a pesar de continuar con su dieta y todo lo que consumía era saludable y libre de grasas, azúcares y carbohidratos; continuaba ingiriendo una considerable cantidad de comida. El tío de Levi le insultaba, se burlaba y le hacía la mayor cantidad de comentarios despectivos posibles acerca de su peso y su apariencia. Todo esto, Erwin lo soportaba con valentía y jamás se atrevió a refutarle nada, aunque tampoco le daba la razón y se limitaba a escuchar en silencio.

Había pasado un terrible mes, Levi no había podido visitarlos sino hasta ese momento, pero únicamente podía quedarse un día y regresar al siguiente, ya que sus responsabilidades con los estudios y su trabajo en la pastelería no le permitían quedarse por más tiempo. El pastelero, primero habló con Kenny, advirtiéndole que, a como se diera cuenta de que estuviese molestando a Erwin, se lo iba a llevar de vuelta a su hogar y lo dejarían a su suerte. Pero el mayor únicamente rio burlonamente y le dijo que todo estaba bien, inclusive llegando a mentir en decirle que el rubio comenzaba a agradarle.

Sin llegar a creerle una sola palabra, Levi abordó a su novio también en privado:

—Dime la verdad Erwin. ¿Kenny te ha estado dando muchos problemas?

— ¡Claro que no, Levi! Incluso llego a pensar que estoy comenzando a agradarle un poco. — El rubio mintió también, pero su pareja no le creyó una sola palabra de lo que decía. Frunciendo el ceño se acercó a él inquisitiva y desconfiadamente.

— No me mientas rubio.

— De acuerdo… — suspiró derrotado. —… lo cierto es que tu tío no ha perdido el tiempo para molestarme. Pero Levi, eso no importa, realmente quiero hacer esto y no quiero que te preocupes por mí. Puedo soportarlo fácilmente. ¿Confiarás en mí? — El rubio le miró con aquella determinación que tanto encantaba al joven pastelero.

— Confiaré en ti. Pero si ese idiota del viejo te hace sufrir, me vengaré de él cuando esté sano.

Erwin sonrió con dulzura y atrapó a Levi entre sus brazos. El tenerlo allí, poder acariciarlo, besarlo y respirar su aroma, era lo único que necesitaba para recargar sus energías y renovar sus ánimos. Todo lo que hacía, el aguantar el maltrato de Kenny, lo hacía por él. Por Levi, soportaría cualquier situación.

Las cosas continuaron de la misma manera entre Kenny y Erwin por un par de semanas más, hasta el momento en el que el mayor comenzó a notar los cambios que había en la casa. Las paredes recién pintadas, las habitaciones limpias y acomodadas, las plantas del patio perfectamente podadas y sin malas hierbas. Erwin inclusive había arreglado algunos muebles que estaban chuecos, había tirado las cosas que no se necesitaban, pero estaban acumuladas ocupando espacio y afeando el lugar y también había tapado las goteras del techo. Aunque de esto último Kenny sí se había percatado e incluso había tenido bastante temor de que le cayera el techo encima, al escucharlo crujir bajo el peso del enorme joven.

El hombre tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que Erwin definitivamente estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, además, aunque le dijese lo contrario, la verdad era que cocinaba bastante bien. Pero jamás se lo diría, ya que seguía firme en que era un debilucho y el hecho de que hiciera tareas hogareñas no significaba lo contrario y no le haría cambiar de opinión. Por supuesto que no le dejó saber a Erwin lo que pensaba sobre su excelente labor en la casa, pero inconscientemente dejó de molestarlo un poco.

Kenny por lo general se levantaba algo tarde, ya que en sus condiciones odiaba estar despierto y no poder realizar mucha actividad física, así que prefería dormir y de ese modo ignorar su incomodidad. Pero uno de esos días, decidió levantarse temprano para variar. Tomó sus muletas y con algo de esfuerzo se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar, pensaba que Erwin aun debía estar durmiendo, era muy temprano en la mañana y ese fue uno de los motivos por los cuáles se sorprendió al comprobar lo contrario.

El hombre salió al patio de la casa, con la intención de respirar algo de aire fresco de la mañana y ver el amanecer, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que el rubio ya se encontraba allí, y no estaba observando a la nada como lo tenía planeado hacer él. Erwin se encontraba en el piso, totalmente bañado en sudor y casi infructuosamente intentando levantar su enorme cuerpo para hacer abdominales. Al ver esto, el mayor volvió a entrar a la casa, tomando lugar en la ventana tras las cortinas para observar aquella patética escena.

Observó cómo el rostro rojo de Erwin reflejaba un sufrimiento, cual si le estuviesen practicando la peor de las torturas medievales, aun así continuaba flexionando su cuerpo, logrando levantarlo tan solo unos centímetros del suelo, para caer de espaldas bruscamente, respirando muy agitado. Luego de unos cuantos intentos más, el rubio se levantó con bastante esfuerzo y aun respirando con dificultad, comenzó a practicar dar puñetazos en el saco de boxeo que Kenny tenía en su patio para entrenar.

Su cansancio era evidente, lo mucho que sufría su cuerpo también, la expresión de dolor en su rostro no ocultaba su angustia, pero aun así continuaba sin rendirse. Kenny no lo entendía, esa no era la actitud de un hombre débil y patético, por el contrario demostraba determinación y perseverancia, demostraba fortaleza y una voluntad inquebrantable. ¿Quién era ese hombre? El mayor salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia el rubio con paso lento.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? ¿Qué no ves que con lo obeso que estás eso es imposible?

Erwin, quien no se había percatado de la presencia de Kenny se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz. Como paralizado, lo observó con sorpresa y tratando de tomar aire para hablar, por fin relajó su expresión y pudo sonreír con amabilidad ante el hiriente comentario.

—Lo sé, pero le prometí a Levi y me prometí a mí mismo que por mi salud bajaría de peso. Aunque sea difícil, aunque no sea posible para mí llegar a tener un peso normal, al menos quiero reparar el daño que me hice meses atrás. — Erwin dio un paso al frente, se secó el sudor con el dorso del brazo y se mostró seriamente ante él. — Cuando Levi se fue a Francia, pensé que conocería a personas mejores que yo, pensé que se enamoraría de alguien más. Me di cuenta que no soy lo mejor para él, que se merece a alguien mejor que yo, pero también, entendí que ya no puedo concebir mi vida sin él. Como resultado, terminé refugiándome cobardemente en la comida y aumenté increíblemente de peso, prácticamente estaba irreconocible y mi salud se deterioró bastante. Finalmente, Levi regresó y me hizo ver que él siente por mí lo mismo que yo siento hacia él, y que yo mismo debería tenerme ese tipo de aprecio. Entendí que debo hacer las cosas por mi propio bien y que el resultado será igual de beneficioso para las personas que me aman.

Kenny estaba estupefacto ante aquella confesión, no supo cómo reaccionar y se limitó a observarlo severamente. Estaba conociendo una parte de Erwin ajena a él y lo que decía, realmente tenía bastante sentido. Él como persona madura podía entender sus palabras.

— Seré sincero… — continuó el rubio. — …no soy tan fuerte como para continuar hasta el final. Desde hace muchos años me resigné a ser una persona obesa y no me siento en condiciones de cambiar eso en este momento. Pero si al menos puedo conservarme sano, por mí, por mi padre y por Levi, para poder estar con ellos sin ser una molestia o una carga, para poder tener una vida normal; con eso puedo estar satisfecho. Tal vez, tengo poca fuerza de voluntad, tal vez no soy capaz de aguantar todo el dolor que esto me causa por mucho más tiempo, tal vez me vea como un mediocre y puedo comprender si usted me desprecia por ello. Pero, aunque suene un poco conformista, yo me siento orgulloso de lo que he podido lograr. En otros tiempos, simplemente me hubiese dejado consumir por la comida hasta no haber marcha atrás.

Kenny no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento ante tan fuertes palabras. Reflexionó un momento y encontró que a él no le parecía un acto de mediocridad. Para Erwin sería más fácil dejarse descontrolar, comer lo que quisiera y no hacer ejercicio, pero aunque su meta no fuese llegar a tener un peso normal, aun así el sobre esfuerzo que estaba haciendo en ese momento era evidente. En su rostro se veía cuánto sufría pero aun así no se rendía, podría ser más sencillo para él simplemente decir que no puede más y renunciar en cualquier momento. Pero Kenny podía ver cómo la determinación del rubio le empujaba al menos a cumplir con esa meta, que si bien podía parecer pequeña, en realidad era algo muy difícil de alcanzar para él y no era una empresa que cualquier persona emprendería o completaría.

— Tengo hambre, ¡prepara el desayuno! — Fue la respuesta del mayor, quien dio la vuelta y se alejó lentamente. Erwin lo miró y pudo sonreír, el solo hecho de no recibir crítica ni comentarios despectivos era para él una señal de que Kenny no era tan mala persona a como lo hacía querer ver y confirmaba su principal sospecha: el hombre únicamente quería lo mejor para Levi.

Gradualmente, los maltratos e insultos de Kenny fueron disminuyendo, hasta que cesaron por completo. El mayor se limitaba a hablar lo necesario con él y Erwin por su parte, estaba completamente seguro de que Kenny si bien no lo había aceptado aun, al menos había cambiado de alguna forma su opinión acerca de él; lo cual lo tenía sumamente contento.

A los tres meses de vivir juntos, el fin de semana del mes en el que Levi podía visitarlos, como lo había hecho en las anteriores ocasiones, quiso hablar en privado con cada uno de ellos. De manera que aprovechando primero para visitar a su amigo Théodore, le indicó a Erwin que lo acompañara a la pastelería.

—¡Levi! ¡Erwin! ¡Bienvenidos! — Les saludó el pastelero alegremente, acercándose para darles un abrazo a cada uno.

— Théodore, gracias por sus constantes visitas, es un alivio para Kenny tener alguien con quien hablar, se lo agradezco mucho. — En esos meses, era frecuente que el hombre se pasara a visitar a Kenny, y al parecer al tío de Levi le hacían muy bien esos encuentros, ya que era el único momento en el que Erwin lo veía bromear y sonreír, después de todo eran grandes amigos, o mejor dicho, Théodore era su único amigo.

—¡Ni lo menciones hijo! ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les gustaría comer hoy? Lo que pidan será por mi parte.

—Nada para mí, gracias.

—Erwin, puedes romper tu dieta por un día, está bien. — Le indicó Levi amablemente, sabía que el rubio moría por probar alguno de aquellos postres, pero era demasiado responsable como para romper su dieta.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Un pastel no te hará daño. Además, veo que has estado cumpliendo y haciendo tus ejercicios, se nota que has bajado de peso.

Erwin se sonrojó ante aquel comentario, sabía que era cierto puesto que lo sentía en su ropa, que ahora le quedaba mucho mejor. Realmente no había querido pesarse, pero estaba seguro de que ya había alcanzado su meta si no era que había rebajado un par de kilos más, pero no tenía planeado dejar sus ejercicios de momento, no al menos hasta regresar nuevamente a su vida normal, cuando pudiese acudir al médico y asegurarse de que su salud estaba bien, si se confiaba podía echar a perder todos sus esfuerzos.

El pastelero mayor les sirvió lo que pidieron y les dejó a solas para que pudiesen conversar a gusto. Levi se tomó su tiempo antes de abordar el tema que quería tocar, para observar a Erwin disfrutar de su postre. Verlo comer era siempre motivo de alegría, el ver la felicidad inocente en el rostro del rubio, llenaba su corazón y le hacía sentirse igual de contento.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido con Kenny? ¿Ha seguido tratándote mal?

— Para nada. Tal vez ya se aburrió, pero desde hace unas cuantas semanas, no ha vuelto a insultarme ni a hacer nada para molestarme. — Confesó el rubio sonriendo alegremente. — ¡Es la verdad! — Se apresuró a recalcar ante la mirada incrédula que se había formado en el rostro de su novio.

— Te creeré, aunque me parece muy extraño. — Replicó Levi pensativo. — Puede que esté planeando algo muy malo ese viejo cascarrabias. Pero no te preocupes, averiguaré qué se trae entre manos y le advertiré que no intente pasarse de listo contigo.

— No lo sé Levi. No me parece que sea nada de eso, si bien estoy seguro que todavía me odia, pienso que al menos ha aprendido a tolerarme. Eso ya es un avance y me siento satisfecho.

— De todas formas, tendré un par de palabras con él, solo por si acaso. — El hombre más bajo le guiñó un ojo galantemente, haciendo al rubio sonrojar. — ¡Vamos, come tu pastel!

Los jóvenes se despidieron de su amigo y regresaron a la casa, Erwin le indicó a su pareja que estaría fuera haciendo unas compras, así podría hablar con su tío a solas. En cuanto el rubio salió, Levi abordó a su tío.

— Erwin me ha dicho que no lo has molestado desde hace algún tiempo, pero la verdad es que no creo que te hayas rendido, viejo. Escupe de una buena vez ¿qué es lo que te traes entre manos?

— Entiendo que desconfíes de mí enano, pero te aseguro que no estoy planeando nada.

—¿Me tomas por un tonto? Bien claro me lo has dejado en muchas ocasiones, odias a Erwin y no estás de acuerdo con nuestra relación.

—Así era. Pero he cambiado de opinión. — Kenny suspiró y relajó su expresión, demostrándole a su sobrino que estaba siendo sincero. — Me equivoqué Levi. ¿De acuerdo? Acepto que fui un viejo estúpido todo este tiempo. Erwin no es tan débil como aparentaba, al menos no ahora. Realmente no me di el tiempo para conocerlo cuando lo trajiste por primera vez, lo juzgué erróneamente por su apariencia y ahora puedo ver eso.

Levi no supo cómo reaccionar, era como si estuviese hablando con una persona extraña y no con su tío, quien siempre había sido orgulloso y jamás aceptaba que se equivocaba. Era una faceta de él que no conocía, pero le alegraba muchísimo que Kenny al fin aceptara a su novio. Aunque él mismo también era orgulloso y no lo admitiera, tener la aprobación de aquel que era su padre, era muy importante para él.

— Te tardaste en darte cuenta, viejo. Creo que puedo regresar a la ciudad tranquilamente ahora.

— Espero, puedas perdonarme por lo que ocurrió la primera vez. — El mismo Kenny no daba crédito a sus palabras, pero sabía que se lo debía a su sobrino, luego de haber acudido en su ayuda a pesar de haberlo traicionado anteriormente.

—Eso quedó en el pasado…

Al poco rato, Erwin regresó, prepararon la cena y comieron juntos, tal vez no como una familia, pero al menos Levi sentía que habían progresado mucho. Esa noche, como las anteriores, los jóvenes aprovecharon para demostrarse su amor de manera carnal y al día siguiente Levi regresó a la ciudad, dejando a su amado con Kenny solo una vez más, pero con plena tranquilidad de que ya no debía de preocuparse por él.

* * *

 

Con el pasar de los días, Erwin fue capaz de acercarse más a Kenny, ya que el hombre no se comportaba hostil para con él y a pesar de que tampoco era amigable, poco a poco se dejaba contestar a las preguntas del rubio o incluso en ocasiones le felicitaba por la comida que preparaba. El hombre se iba a abriendo un poco más cada vez y Erwin se encontraba complacido del gran avance que había realizado. Así se lo hacía saber a Levi, Hanji y Mike, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hablar por teléfono con ellos. Todos se alegraban mucho por él y coincidían en que era cuestión de que se conocieran, para que el mayor pudiese darse cuenta de lo buena persona que el rubio era.

Pero Erwin jamás se imaginó la gran sorpresa que el hombre le iba a dar. Al llevar prácticamente cuatro meses viviendo con Kenny, en el hospital le dijeron que ya podría recuperar su vida normal, siempre y cuando se cuidara y continuara usando sus muletas por un tiempo más, además de evitar sobre esforzar su brazo. De manera que el rubio podría dejar de cuidarlo y regresar a su hogar.

Para celebrar la recuperación de Kenny y despedir a Erwin, Théodore y el menor organizaron una enorme cena, preparada por el rubio y por supuesto con el postre a cargo del pastelero.

— Es una pena que Levi no pueda estar aquí. — Mencionó Théodore, cuando estaban todos sentados a la mesa dispuestos a comenzar a comer.

— Viéndolo por el lado positivo, no me regañará por romper mi dieta. — Bromeó el robusto rubio, dejando salir una tímida carcajada a la que los hombres mayores se le unieron.

— Estoy seguro de que no te hubiese dicho nada, después de todo hoy es especial. — Replicó el pastelero amablemente.

— En todo caso si engordas más de la cuenta, Levi te perseguirá hasta que rebajes todos esos kilos, que no te quede duda de eso, gordito. — A esas alturas, Erwin ya no se tomaba los comentarios de Kenny como una ofensa, por el contrario, lo hacía con humor. No era que se habían convertido en los mejores amigos, pero el mayor había dejado que Erwin se abriera con él, en varias de aquellas tardes aburridas en las que no les quedaba más que conversar el uno con el otro.

Erwin le había platicado acerca de sus sueños y anhelos, acerca de su padre y su madre fallecida, a lo que Kenny entendió en parte el por qué Levi se había apegado tanto a ese rubio, ya que compartían pasados algo similares. El menor fue lo suficientemente sincero como para contarle acerca de lo que había sufrido toda su vida con respecto a su peso. Acto que le sorprendió incluso a él mismo, ya que era un tema que nunca había tocado tan abiertamente con ninguno de sus amigos. Y mientras más le relataba, más culpable se sentía Kenny por haber sido tan injusto con él desde un principio.

Después de haber despedido a Théodore, ese día, Kenny abordó al joven, para conversar seriamente con él.

— Hay algo que debí de haber dicho desde hace días, y no puedo dejar que te vayas sin decírtelo.

— ¿De qué se trata? — Interrogó el menor con curiosidad, mientras levantaba los platos de la mesa, dispuesto a lavarlos.

— Fui un tonto, Erwin. Si no te hubiese juzgado mal cuando te conocí, no hubiese pasado tanto tiempo sin saber de Levi. Me disculpo por haber sido solo un viejo estúpido y terco. — El rubio se sorprendió de sobremanera con esas palabras. A pesar de que ya no lo molestaba, Kenny no era precisamente todo amor y amabilidad; además, seguía siendo muy orgulloso.

— No tiene por qué disculparse, entiendo que quiere solo lo mejor para Levi, es comprensible que se haya comportado de esa manera. — Erwin trató de transmitirle que realmente era un tema sin importancia para él.

— Te debía una disculpa. En todo caso, eso no era lo que quería contarte. Tengo una historia que compartir contigo, pero solo lo haré si prometes que el enano jamás se enterará de esto. ¿Tenemos un trato?

— Si usted me lo pide, guardaré el secreto.

— ¡Más te vale cerdito! De lo contrario seré yo quien te persiga y te haga rebajar esa barriga de balón playero. — Le amenazó amistosamente, pero a su peculiar manera.

— Mis labios estarán sellados.

— Yo también amé una vez. — Confesó directamente. — Su nombre era Uri Reiss, nos conocimos cuando éramos jóvenes. — Erwin abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante aquellas palabras, dejó los platos y tomó asiento frente a Kenny, prestándole total atención.

—Yo era sólo un delincuente que robaba para comer y buscaba peleas por diversión. — Continuó el mayor. — Uno de tantos días, buscaba algún blanco fácil a quien asaltar y divisé a este hombre enclenque y estúpido, que al parecer estaba perdido. Me acerqué a él con mi navaja y posicioné la punta en su estómago, amenazándolo para que me entregara todo su dinero. Para mi sorpresa, él sonrió, sacó su billetera y me la entregó, siempre mirándome directamente a los ojos con esta expresión que me hizo sentir intrigado. Segundos después, cuando estaba tomando la billetera de sus manos, fui tirado al piso por dos hombres muy grandes y fuertes, que resultaron ser sus guardaespaldas. El idiota era sólo un ricachón que estaba haciendo obras de caridad y fue lo suficientemente ingenuo como para salir de su auto a pedir indicaciones, puesto que no lograba encontrar el albergue para indigentes al que se dirigía.

«Sin embargo, fuera de dejar que los tipos me dieran una paliza, Uri les ordenó que me dejaran libre y lo más extraño de todo, fue que se disculpó conmigo, como si yo no hubiese querido robarle desde un principio. Me dejó pasmado, no pude hacer absolutamente nada, pero eso no fue todo. El hombre tomó su billetera de mis manos, sacó algunos billetes, su tarjeta de presentación y me los entregó. Uno de sus guardaespaldas ya había acercado su auto, todos entraron y se fueron de allí, dejándome parado como un idiota.

«Durante varias semanas no pude olvidarme de aquello, cada vez que cerraba los ojos su amable sonrisa y su disculpa ocupaban mi mente. Llevaba la tarjeta con el número de teléfono todo el tiempo conmigo, pero no me animaba a llamarlo. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Me preguntaba cada vez que quería hacer el intento. Hasta que un día, me di cuenta de que ese no era yo, me estaba comportando como todo un cobarde, así que fui al primer teléfono público que encontré y lo llamé.

«Las sorpresas no acababan para mí, cuando le dije quién era yo, Uri me dijo que se alegraba de que lo hubiese llamado y que ya se temía que no lo hiciera. Le pregunté el motivo por el cual quería que yo lo llamara en primer lugar y me dijo que quería ayudarme. Me ofreció trabajar para él, de manera que no tuviese que continuar robando para vivir. En un principio no supe qué hacer, no acepté de buenas a primeras, pero luego de un par de semanas más, recapacité, me di cuenta que no tenía nada que perder, así que lo llamé de nuevo y fui contratado.

«Por varios años trabajé como su guardaespaldas. Pero lo cierto es que él nunca me trató como su empleado, más bien era como su igual, su amigo. Me tuvo la confianza suficiente como para platicarme acerca de cosas muy personales, que él me aseguró, no le había confiado a nadie más. Admito que eso me llenaba de dicha, en toda mi vida, jamás había llegado a ser feliz, como lo era junto a Uri. En determinado momento, me percaté de que me había enamorado de él.» Kenny hizo una pausa de su relato, miraba hacia abajo, a un punto cualquiera en las baldosas viejas del piso de la cocina. Sus viejos y cansados ojos denotaban nostalgia, pero también tristeza.

— Entonces ¿fueron ustedes pareja? — Se animó a preguntar el rubio, al ver que su interlocutor no continuaba con su relato.

— ¡No me interrumpas mocoso insolente! — Le reprendió el mayor de manera amistosa. — Pero te equivocas, jamás tuve la oportunidad de confesar mis sentimientos hacia él. Algo que omití contarte fue que, a pesar de que tenía un buen trabajo, comencé a gastar más de lo que tenía. Bebía mucho alcohol, pagaba por tener sexo con mujeres, compré cosas que realmente no necesitaba y comencé a adquirir deudas. Además, apostaba mucho y perdí bastante dinero. Mi hermana, la madre de Levi, murió por ese entonces, yo estaba muy mal de dinero y no planeaba pedirle nada a Uri, me avergonzaba confesarle que había desperdiciado todo lo que tenía. Mi orgullo no me dejó pedirle ayuda y más bien, renuncié al trabajo que me había dado, ya que debía cuidar de mi sobrino. Vendí lo poco que me quedaba para poder mantenernos y perdí contacto con Uri por un tiempo.

«Por algunos meses, me dediqué completamente a Levi. Aunque nunca pude olvidarme de mis sentimientos por Uri, siempre pensaba en él. Así que un día le llamé nuevamente y le pedí que nos encontráramos, quería decirle lo que sentía, aunque fuese para sacarlo de mi pecho y poder continuar con mi vida, sabía que él me rechazaría. ¿Quién me aseguraba que Uri pudiese sentir lo mismo que yo? Él era amable con todos y además, éramos los dos hombres.

«Y Uri cometió el peor error de su vida ese día, confió en que conmigo no iba a pasarle nada y salió completamente solo, sin sus guardaespaldas. Lo peor del caso fue que como yo no tenía nada de dinero y nuevamente por mi orgullo, no quería que él me invitase a comer ni nada por el estilo, le pedí que nos viéramos en un parque que había cerca de mi casa, que te podrás imaginar es un sitio bastante peligroso.

«Me encontré con él, caminamos por un rato, mientras le platicaba acerca de Levi y lo que hacía para sobrevivir. Uri me ofreció nuevamente un empleo, uno que no era tan peligroso como ser su guardaespaldas y que me iba a dar el suficiente tiempo para cuidar del niño. Pero nuevamente, mi orgullo me llevó a rechazarlo. En todo caso, no me hubiese servido de mucho aunque hubiese aceptado, ya que decidimos tomar asiento en unas bancas del parque, cuando ya había caído la noche. Y fue allí, en donde varios tipos armados se nos acercaron para asaltarnos. Como yo no tenía nada, me golpearon sin que yo pudiese hacer nada para defenderme, eran demasiados y llevaban garrotes, cadenas y cuchillos además. Pero los muy malditos, a pesar de que Uri no opuso resistencia, de todas maneras decidieron que iba a ser muy divertido apuñalarlo y así lo hicieron.

«No pude hacer nada, estaba muy golpeado y me tenían sujeto, únicamente pude quedarme viendo cómo enterraban su cuchillo muy profundo en su estómago, justo y como planeaba hacerlo yo el día en que lo conocí. Los tipos huyeron y mientras corrí a buscar un teléfono para llamar una ambulancia, Uri murió desangrado. Nunca pude decirle lo que sentía, pero lo que realmente me he estado reprochando a mí mismo desde ese día, es que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlo.»

— ¡Pero eso no tiene sentido! Eran demasiados y estaban armados, no hubo nada que usted hubiese podido hacer para evitarlo. — Interrumpió el más joven, totalmente indignado por lo que escuchaba.

— Ahora entiendo eso. ¿No lo ves Erwin? La única razón por la cual te rechacé en el momento en el que te conocí, fue porque me veía reflejado en ti. Me dolió tanto la muerte de Uri que siempre me culpé por ello, sin detenerme a pensar que era mi orgullo el que me tenía cegado, creyendo que si hubiese sido más fuerte, hubiese podido evitar su asesinato. Erwin, lo cierto es que no quería que Levi estuviese junto a alguien que fuese tan patético como yo, incapaz de protegerlo en una situación así, pero nunca pensé en que ustedes no tendrán que pasar jamás por eso. Levi puede olvidarse de esta ciudad en desgracia y vivir seguro en Sina, junto a ti. Nunca necesitará nadie que lo proteja en ese sentido, pero ahora me doy cuenta, que tú puedes cuidar muy bien de él, tu espíritu y tu determinación son fuertes. — El mayor sonreía genuinamente, era la primera vez que Erwin veía esa expresión en su rostro y estaba más que sorprendido, al verlo y escuchar sus palabras.

— Si le soy sincero, he quedado sin palabras. No sé muy bien que podría decir, pero le agradezco que me haya confiado todo esto. Además, puedo asegurarle que no se equivoca. ¡Daría mi vida por Levi de ser necesario!

— Ahora lo tengo muy claro y también he entendido muchas otras cosas. Puedo estar en paz, sabiendo que, aunque mi orgullo me impulsó a tomar decisiones estúpidas en el pasado, incluyendo arrastrar a Uri a ese lugar peligroso, al menos tengo el tiempo suficiente para rectificar. No puedo compensárselo a él, pero al menos puedo hacerlo contigo y con el enano. Te aseguro de que me esforzaré porque así sea.

—Gracias, Kenny. — El rubio le sonrió ampliamente a lo que el mayor pudo corresponderle con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Al día siguiente, Erwin regresó a Sina, y aunque Kenny antes de que se fuera, aprovechó para verlo caer una vez más haciéndolo tropezar con sus muletas, partiéndose de la risa al ver al rubio en el piso; esta vez se unió a él en la risa. El regordete joven comprendió que "su suegro", jamás llegaría a ser una persona amable y cordial, también entendió que probablemente jamás llegaría a escuchar halagos por su parte ni palabras de motivación, todo lo de aquellos días había sido una anomalía que no se iba a repetir. Pero estaba feliz, porque sabía que aunque el hombre no lo demostrara, había llegado a tomarle aprecio y lo más importante, era que aceptaba su relación con Levi.

Erwin sentía que había logrado superar uno de los más grandes obstáculos en su relación con Levi. De cierta manera, sentía como si con el solo hecho de lograr que Kenny lo aceptara, se hubiese terminado de ganar por completo el amor de Levi, del cual jamás se había sentido merecedor. En definitiva, aquella situación le había ayudado muchísimo a cambiar de opinión sobre sí mismo y tal vez, solo tal vez, él no era la persona despreciable que siempre había pensado ser. Tal vez, él merecía ser muy feliz.

Pero de lo que estaba seguro, era de que estaba volviendo a su hogar con su ánimo y fuerzas renovados, habiendo cumplido dos metas importantes, y no había nada que ansiara más en ese momento, que regresar a su amado Levi, quien lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos y el corazón lleno de gratitud y de orgullo.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente ¡gracias a todas por leer! Espero no tardar demasiado con los siguientes capítulos, tengo esperanza de que mi "depresión", "bajón", "falta de inspiración", o lo que sea que tenga ya haya pasado.
> 
> ¡Besos!


	19. Un nuevo comienzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo ninguna excusa para el largo descanso que me di de escribir. Simplemente necesitaba un tiempo para mí. En todo caso por favor tengan en cuenta que hace tanto que no escribo, que probablemente haya perdido un poco el hilo de la historia. De hecho, hace un par de meses la leí toda completa de nuevo y me di cuenta de muchos horrores que escribí, como cosas que no tienen sentido y muchas ideas repetidas jaja. Pero en fin, espero que lo puedan disfrutar de igual modo :)

**Capítulo 19**

**Un nuevo comienzo**

Luego de haber pasado cuatro meses en casa de Kenny, Erwin finalmente regresó a su hogar y también a la universidad. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con sus amigos, les relató la difícil situación que había tenido que soportar con su "suegro", sintiéndose extremadamente orgulloso en el momento en que les contó sobre cómo al fin el hombre había aceptado tanto a él, como a su relación con Levi; claramente guardando muy bien el secreto de Kenny consigo. Todos sus amigos le felicitaron, sabían cuán importante era aquello para el rubio y más que todo, entendían que eso le iba a ayudar muchísimo a construir su autoestima, lo cual ya se notaba con solo ver su semblante y su manera de actuar.

También, le había ayudado muchísimo con la manera de ver y llevar su relación, o al menos eso parecía. Tan solo unos cuantos días después de haber regresado, Erwin y Levi se encontraban en una de sus citas, caminando por la ciudad, simplemente conversando y mirando los productos en los aparadores de las tiendas. En dado momento al rubio se le antojó demasiado tomar a su novio por la mano, como lo hacían las parejas corrientes, esto ya le había pasado por la cabeza muchísimas veces con anterioridad, pero en esta oportunidad, fue diferente. Erwin ni siquiera lo pensó para alargar su mano los pocos centímetros que le separaban de la mano de su amado, tomándola fuerte y protectoramente entre la suya.

Levi, quien no solía demostrar muchas expresiones, no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos sorprendido y mirar hacia arriba, solo para encontrarse con que Erwin le sonreía dulcemente. No había rastro de nerviosismo o vergüenza en su rostro, únicamente el amor que le profesaba.

—¡Vaya, eso es algo nuevo! — Se limitó a contestar el de menor estatura, dibujando media sonrisa en su rostro, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban con los regordetes y cálidos dedos de su pareja.

—Pensé en recuperar algo del tiempo perdido, Levi. Eso es todo… — Erwin tampoco precisaba muy bien el porqué de sus acciones. Tal vez, la trágica historia de Kenny le había hecho reflexionar y tomar valor. Era afortunado al poder estar junto a Levi, suerte que su suegro no tuvo. Así que debía aprovechar lo que la vida tan generosamente le había ofrecido. Él sólo quería ser feliz y más importante que todo: hacer feliz a Levi.

Los hombres continuaron caminando de la mano, Levi no necesitó más explicación, su pecho se henchía de regocijo y pensaba que definitivamente esos meses con Kenny le habían sentado de maravilla a su novio.

Sin embargo, la sociedad en la que vivían, como la gran mayoría en el mundo, aun no era lo suficientemente tolerante como para aceptar que un par de hombres anduviesen por la ciudad tomados de la mano como si fuesen una pareja "normal". Las miradas de desprecio no faltaron, a su paso algunas personas se hacían de la vista gorda, mientras que otros los miraban con reprobación. Hubo otros que inclusive les insultaron y les recriminaron. Por ejemplo, una mujer que iba pasando con sus dos hijos pequeños, les tapó los ojos con las manos al tiempo que le preguntaba a la pareja, cómo era que no se avergonzaban de mostrar un espectáculo tan grotesco.

Levi se había enfadado muchísimo, pero Erwin le detuvo de cometer una locura. Al final decidieron que era mejor regresar a la intimidad del hogar del rubio, en donde no tuviesen que soportar aquel mal trato por parte de las personas.

— Discúlpame Levi, por mi egoísmo tuviste que escuchar todos esos comentarios horribles.

—¿De qué demonios hablas Erwin?

—Si no se me hubiese ocurrido tomarte de la mano en público, nadie nos hubiese insultado. Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente hable mal de mí, pero no soporto que te traten mal. — El rubio se encogió de hombros, mostrando una sonrisa melancólica mientras le entregaba a Levi una taza de té.

— No me importa lo que esos bastardos digan Erwin. — El pastelero tomó la taza que le ofrecía su pareja y se acomodó en el sillón, mirando fijo al líquido color ámbar. Era cierto que jamás le había importado la opinión de nadie, pero detestaba que la gente tratara despectivamente a Erwin. Ya bastante discriminación sufría constantemente por su peso, como para tener que soportar el desprecio por ser homosexual.

Ambos hombres tomaron sus bebidas en silencio, cada quien por su parte reflexionando acerca de su situación y las grandes dificultades que aún les quedaban por enfrentar, en ese arduo camino hacia la felicidad.

Erwin también había regresado a su viejo puesto en la biblioteca, el cual muy amablemente, el viejo Pixis le reservó. Ya había pasado todo un mes desde que había retomado su vida normal, luego de sus clases en la mañana, el rubio se encontraba en el lugar, asistiendo con sus labores de siempre, cuando sintió una mano tocar su hombro. Al voltearse no pudo evitar sorprenderse de la persona que estaba frente a sí.

—¿Farlan? ¡Qué sorpresa!

— Hola, Erwin. — El joven de cabello castaño, se veía algo decaído. Erwin pudo notarlo de inmediato y dado a que a pesar de que no eran amigos cercanos, que hubiese ido a buscarlo a la biblioteca, solo significaba que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿Hay algo que necesites de mí? — Interrogó el rubio inmediatamente y con seriedad. Prefería ir al grano y averiguar qué era lo que agobiaba al mejor amigo de Levi, tanto como para acudir a él.

—¡Vaya! No se te pasa nada ¿cierto? — Farlan sonrió nerviosamente y rascó su nuca, desviando la mirada. — Ahora que lo pienso, me da algo de pena venir aquí, pero pensé en que podía contar contigo. Lo cierto es que necesito un gran favor de tu parte Erwin.

—Si está dentro de mis posibilidades, haré lo que sea.

—¿Crees que podría mudarme a vivir contigo durante un tiempo? — Solicitó Farlan sin darle rodeos al asunto. — ¡No es algo permanente! Y por supuesto que te pagaré. Necesito alojamiento temporal en lo que consigo algún lugar económico para mudarme.

El rubio reflexionó por un instante, el cual le pareció eterno a Farlan quien comenzaba a ponerse algo nervioso y a arrepentirse de haber preguntado, incluso comenzaba a sudar un poco, hasta que Erwin relajó su semblante y le sonrió con amabilidad.

—No creo que mi padre tenga ningún problema con ello. Podrías usar una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Sin embargo… — Erwin cambió su expresión nuevamente, mostrándose muy serio. —Naturalmente necesito saber qué pasó. ¿Qué hay de Isabel? ¿Se mudará también contigo?

—Sabía que esto no iba a ser así de sencillo… — Suspiró Farlan, resignado a tener que contarle la verdad. — No Erwin, Isabel y yo, nos separamos. Es por eso que necesito un lugar donde vivir, le dejé a ella el apartamento.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? Si ustedes son tan unidos. — Erwin no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Isabel y Farlan se llevaban tan bien, que para él pensar que se casarían pronto era lo más lógico. Jamás se imaginó que algo así podría suceder.

— Es complicado Erwin. Vivir juntos nos hizo conocer facetas del otro que eran desconocidas y entendimos que probablemente no estábamos hechos para estar juntos. Los desacuerdos se habían venido acumulando con el tiempo y era inevitable que este momento llegara. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos piensa regresar a nuestra ciudad, nuestra oportunidad de salir adelante está aquí.

—¿Fue un acuerdo mutuo entonces? ¿Terminaron pacíficamente?

—Bueno… — El joven de menor estatura dudó un poco, para luego nuevamente resignarse a confesar la verdad. — No, fue bastante violento en realidad. No creo que Isabel quiera volver a verme jamás en su vida.

—De acuerdo. Llamaré a mi padre para informarle de la situación, puedes ir a buscar tus cosas mientras termino mi turno y nos veremos más tarde en mi casa. ¿Te parece?

—Gracias Erwin, te prometo que no te causaré problemas. — Farlan hizo un gesto con su mano a modo de despido y salió en busca de sus pertenencias, sabiendo de antemano que Isabel se encontraba visitando a su amigo Levi y tenía tiempo suficiente para recoger sus cosas sin tener que verla nuevamente.

Erwin por su parte, le informó a su padre de la situación. El señor Smith no tuvo ninguna objeción, como siempre decía:  _"los amigos de Erwin son bienvenidos en mi hogar"._  Aunque el rubio menor se ahorró el explicarle los verdaderos motivos del alojamiento temporal de su amigo en su casa. Seguido a ello, procedió a llamar a Levi.

El joven pastelero se encontraba en su lugar de trabajo, más específicamente, en el cuarto detrás de la tienda en donde alguna vez hubo ayudado a Erwin a cerrar su camisa cuando sus botones salieron volando. Solo que en esta ocasión, era Isabel la que se encontraba con él.

—Me parece una razón muy estúpida para separase, pero si ya no se soportan el uno al otro, no tiene sentido que sigan juntos. — El hombre se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto, lo cual acrecentó la mueca de fastidio en el rostro de su amiga.

— ¡Eres un insensible! Deberías estar apoyándome y consolándome, como un buen hermano. — Le reclamó ella, bastante molesta.

—Hazte responsable de tus propias acciones, ¡tonta! — El pastelero le dio un coscorrón muy suave en la cabeza. — Es lo que ustedes eligieron y si fue así, no debería haber nada que consolar.

—No sé cómo Erwin puede amar a un tipo tan frío y sin corazón como tú. — Sobre dramatizó la joven.

Levi estaba a punto de replicar a ello, cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a timbrar, al ver "pastelito" en la pantalla, sonrió de medio lado: — Hablando del rey de Roma…

Erwin le explicó sobre lo que había recién ocurrido con Farlan y Levi se sorprendió tan solo un poco de que su mejor amigo hubiese decidido acudir a su novio en lugar de él. Pero comprendió que de seguro Farlan ya sabía que Isabel saldría corriendo en su busca, así que era lógico que Farlan no se acercara a él en ese momento. Levi le agradeció a su novio por ser tan amable y aceptar a su amigo como huésped.

—Tal parece que Farlan ya tiene un nuevo lugar para vivir.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¡Qué cruel! Tan rápido y ya me cambió por otra mujer.

— Vivirá con Erwin mientras encuentra un departamento propio.

—Oh…

— Tengo que ir a trabajar, quédate aquí un rato. Parece que Farlan se encuentra en este momento recogiendo todas sus cosas en su departamento. Dale un poco de tiempo y luego vete, o terminarás haciendo que el calvo me eche de aquí.

Isabel entendía que esa era la manera de ser de Levi, realmente no esperaba que actuase todo amoroso y comprensivo, mucho menos con la situación tan ridícula que generó la disputa entre ellos dos. Pero fuese como fuese, cada una de las pequeñas razones absurdas por las cuales terminaban discutiendo, eran solo parte de un problema mucho más grande desde la perspectiva de ambos: no estaban hechos el uno para el otro después de todo.

* * *

 

La convivencia con Farlan no fue del todo buena ni mala para Erwin. Como cualquier otra persona, tenía aspectos que no le agradaban demasiado, así como otros que apreciaba. A Erwin no le molestaba ni le incomodaba tanto que su amigo viviese con ellos, en realidad Farlan era bastante educado y ordenado, además se llevaba bien con su padre y no causaba mayor molestia. Lo que al rubio realmente le preocupaba era Levi, ya que desde el día que Farlan abandonó su departamento, parecía que Isabel no tenía nada mejor que hacer que ocupar todo el tiempo libre del pastelero.

Erwin llamaba en varias ocasiones a su novio, solo para obtener el tono de línea telefónica ocupada cada vez. Cuando finalmente lograba comunicarse con Levi, este le informaba que estuvo hablando con Isabel, y la mayoría del tiempo, no podía hablar más que unos pocos minutos con él ya que la muchacha había ocupado su tiempo libre. Otras veces, Erwin intentaba tener citas con Levi, pero resultaba que siempre se encontraba con la muchacha, o en su departamento o salía con ella. Inclusive, Isabel lo visitaba constantemente en la pastelería, y cuando el rubio decidía hacer lo mismo, encontraba a la joven allí, por lo que sus oportunidades de hablar a solas con Levi se esfumaban.

El rubio intentaba ser paciente y comprensivo, sabía que Isabel estaba pasando por un mal momento, y siempre que Levi se disculpaba con él por el poco tiempo que le dedicaba, Erwin le decía que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Incluso, cuando se topaban, Erwin intentaba librar a Levi de la carga de entretener a su amiga, charlando y pasando tiempo con ella, de manera que su novio tuviese un respiro.

Pero, aunque en el pasado Erwin disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Isabel, desde que se separó de Farlan, ya no era la misma: sus ojos habían perdido el brillo infantil y que había sido reemplazado por unas horribles bolsas debajo de sus ojos, que definitivamente no le quedaban nada bien. Su alegre semblante y fresca personalidad, habían desaparecido para darle paso a un deprimente estado de ánimo. A Erwin no le gustaba en absoluto verla así y sabía que, aunque no lo dijera, a Levi le preocupaba muchísimo más. ¿Pero qué podían hacer ellos? Isabel y Farlan habían tomado una decisión, y nadie más tenía derecho a intervenir.

Finalmente, luego de casi un mes desde la separación, tiempo en el cual Farlan parecía no haber podido encontrar un lugar en donde vivir solo, por lo cual continuaba viviendo en la casa del rubio; Erwin y Levi pudieron tener una cita a solas.

— Lamento todo esto Erwin, por mi culpa tienes que soportar al inútil de Farlan en tu casa y a la tonta de Isabel acaparando todo nuestro tiempo.

—¿De qué hablas Levi? Esto no es tu culpa y lo sabes.

— Son mis amigos y te han puesto en estas situaciones. — Replicó el pastelero con total seriedad.

— También son mis amigos Levi y estoy feliz de poder apoyarlos. — Ante esa respuesta Levi se quedó sin habla por un instante. Era cierto, por momentos olvidaba que sus mejores amigos también se habían convertido en buenos amigos para su novio. Eso le complacía mucho y el hecho de que el gran corazón de Erwin fuese tan bondadoso para con ellos, le tranquilizaba.

—Tienes razón. Pero de todas formas, debemos hacer algo para acabar esta estúpida pelea. Todos sabemos que ellos no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro. Así de cursis y ridículos son. Pero también son lo suficientemente tontos como para no querer aceptarlo.

— Es cierto, Farlan siempre parece estar pensativo. En ciertas ocasiones ha cometido imprudencias por no prestar atención. Como dejar caer platos, dejar la estufa encendida o peor aún, la vez que cruzó la calle sin fijarse y casi es atropellado. — Comenzó a enumerar el rubio, con bastante preocupación en su expresión. — Farlan se esfuerza por seguir adelante, pero aunque no me lo dice, estoy seguro de que se preocupa por Isabel y por ello siempre anda tan distraído.

—Yo ni siquiera he podido hablar mucho con él. Isabel parece un parásito pegado a mi yugular todo el tiempo. — Se quejó el pastelero ahora mostrándose bastante molesto. — Si ella está conmigo, yo no tengo oportunidad de comunicarme con Farlan. ¡Con un demonio, él es mi amigo también! — Levi dio un puñetazo sobre la banca del parque en donde se habían sentado a conversar.

—¡Qué dulce te has vuelto Levi! — Erwin rio divertido. En el pasado, jamás hubiese creído que Levi se expresaría de esa manera. Aunque sabía que el pastelero era un mar de emociones internamente, jamás llegaba a exteriorizarlas, o al menos no cuando se trataba de otras personas que no fuesen el rubio mismo. Pero al parecer, aquel tiempo juntos y todo lo que habían pasado, habían hecho cambiar al pequeño pastelero poco a poco.

— No digas estupideces rubio, sigo siendo el mismo enano gruñón de siempre. — Aunque una sonrisa leve se había dibujado en el rostro de Levi mientras pronunciaba esto.

—¡ERWIN! ¡HERMANOOOOO! — Justo cuando el ambiente se estaba tornando un poco romántico para la pareja, la chillona voz de Isabel les hizo romper el encanto y arruinó por completo su momento. La muchacha se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos. Erwin no pudo evitar suspirar con resignación, mientras que la ira de Levi acrecentaba con cada paso que Isabel daba hacia ellos.

— Hola, Isabel. ¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy? — Le saludó el rubio con amabilidad, regalándole una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? Te dije que tendría una cita con Erwin. — Levi ni siquiera la dejó contestar el saludo de Erwin, tanta era su cólera que debía regañarla inmediatamente, con suerte y les dejaría solos.

— Lo lamento hermano. Es solo que… — la muchacha desvió su mirada, al tiempo que sus ojos se cristalizaban con las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. —…iba caminando hacia el supermercado a hacer unas compras y vi a Farlan a lo lejos, decidí seguirlo un poco y descubrí que se encontró con una mujer…

—¿Estás segura? No me parece algo probable.

—¡Claro que estoy segura! ¿Crees que no reconocería a la persona con la que he pasado toda mi vida?

— Tiene que haber una explicación para esto Isabel, no te desanimes. — Intentó calmarla Erwin.

— La única explicación que se me ocurre es que Farlan decidió seguir adelante con su vida. ¡Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo! — Le reprendió el de menor estatura una vez más. — ¿Quién te entiende? Tú fuiste la que decidió que se separarían, pero no dejas de estar miserable por su causa.

—Lo lamento hermano… — Isabel tomó una caja de cartón que traía en sus manos y la abrió mostrándole su contenido a ambos hombres. — Miren, les traje algunas donas como compensación por arruinar su cita. ¿Podría quedarme con ustedes un rato más?

Levi se alborotó el cabello con desesperación, mostrando la más agria expresión que pudo para luego voltear a ver a su novio, quien ya lo miraba con súplica.

— ¡De acuerdo! — Se resignó, haciéndole a Isabel un gesto para que tomara asiento en medio de ambos e indicándole a Erwin que podía comer del obsequio de Isabel.

Ninguno de los dos se hizo de rogar, el rubio se hizo a un lado y en cuanto la muchacha se sentó entre los dos, no perdió tiempo en tomar la primera dona para proceder a degustarla. Si Isabel iba a arruinar su cita, al menos podía consolarse comiendo algo delicioso.

Aunque nadie se lo preguntó, Isabel comenzó a relatar con más detalle el episodio de Farlan y la sospechosa mujer. Levi trataba de no ponerle mucha atención, dejaba que hablara y hablara sin cesar, de manera que se desahogara. Erwin por su lado solo se dedicaba a comer una tras otra de las donas, hasta que la docena entera había desaparecido y al momento en que la mujer finalizaba su relato, el regordete rubio ya se encontraba acariciando su barriga con satisfacción.

—Entiendo que esto es doloroso para ti Isabel. Lamentablemente, no hay nada que podamos hacer sino acompañarte en estos momentos. — El rubio acarició cariñosamente la cabeza de la muchacha, tratando de darle confort.

— ¡Erwin! — Isabel se abalanzó abrazando lo más que pudo de aquel enorme cuerpo, comparado con el suyo. —¡Deja a mi hermano y sé mi novio! Tú sí que eres comprensivo y cariñoso. ¡Prometo hacerte feliz! — La diminuta muchacha hundió su rostro en la barriga de Erwin y apretó con fuerza su agarre, mientras que el rubio ya se encontraba de un rojo intenso y sin habla.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda dices, mujer?!— Levi se puso de pie y procedió a tomar a Isabel por la cintura para separarla de su novio, en todo un ataque de celos sin sentido. —Ya me colmaste la paciencia. ¡Es suficiente!

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue totalmente inesperado para todos: en cuanto Levi logró separar a Isabel de Erwin, y que ella lo mirara cara a cara, el pastelero le abofeteó en la mejilla. No fue un golpe muy fuerte, a pesar de que estaba un poco enceguecido por la ira, logró controlar su fuerza muy bien, sin embargo, no lo suficiente como para no causarle dolor.

Erwin abrió sus ojos totalmente anonadado, lo mismo que Isabel, quien se tomaba la mejilla en donde Levi la había abofeteado, mirándolo atónita.

—¡Madura! No puedes hacer que los demás carguen el peso de tus errores. Y no voy a permitir que molestes más a Erwin, ni tú ni el imbécil de Farlan.

—¡Levi! ¡Contrólate! — Erwin se puso de pie y su imponencia solo acrecentó al mostrar un semblante de lo más serio, e incluso molesto. — Isabel está herida, como su amigo deberías comprenderla.

Levi fue quien quedó sin habla esta vez, ante la reacción tan inesperada de Erwin y aquella expresión de pocos amigos que jamás le había visto. Pero antes de que pudiese contestar, Isabel intervino.

— No Erwin. Mi hermano tiene razón, he sido abusiva con ustedes dos. Les prometo que no los molestaré más. — Isabel no lloró, pero la tristeza que emanaba era casi palpable. — Volveré a casa. Lo lamento Levi, Erwin…

La muchacha simplemente se alejó, dejándolos nuevamente a solas. Erwin intentó seguirla, pero Levi le tomó por el brazo para que no lo hiciera.

— Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso Erwin. — Se disculpó el pastelero. — Pero si no lo hacía, la situación solo iba a continuar empeorando.

— Aun así, no es excusa para golpear a tu amiga Levi.

— Lo sé, me excedí. — Levi llevó su mano a su rostro, tapando sus ojos y frente, en un gesto de desespero. — Pero verla tan cerca de ti y diciendo esos disparates, me hizo perder el control.

— Eres un idiota Levi. También volveré a casa, te llamaré luego.

El pastelero descubrió sus ojos solo para divisar cómo su novio se alejaba con su lento caminar. Pero tampoco hizo el intento de ir tras él. Comprendía que se había sobrepasado, y probablemente, Erwin estuviese mucho más cansado de toda aquella situación, que él mismo. Levi decidió que un tiempo a solas para todos, era lo mejor para bajar la tensión que todos llevaban sobre sus hombros.

Pero Erwin tenía un plan diferente. Debía ponerle fin a aquella situación de una vez por todas. No podía permitir que Levi perdiera los estribos de esa manera, ni que Isabel continuara lastimándose. Así que se dirigió a su casa, con la suerte de encontrar a Farlan allí. El joven estaba en la cocina, a punto de ponerse a cocinar la cena.

— ¡Erwin, tengo buenas noticias! — Le saludó el de cabello castaño, alegremente en cuanto vio al rubio entrar a la cocina.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Finalmente logré encontrar un apartamento. Hoy me reuní con la dueña y me mostró el lugar. Desgraciadamente queda en la misma zona donde se encuentra el apartamento de Isabel, pero es la zona más económica de esta ciudad y no puedo costearme nada más. Viendo el lado positivo, puedo seguir pendiente de ella ya que estaremos viviendo cerca.

— Ya veo… — Erwin ató cabos inmediatamente, la mujer con la que Isabel vio a Farlan era la dueña del apartamento que alquilaría, no una nueva novia como ella sospechaba. Con aquellas palabras, el rubio además confirmó sus sospechas: aquellos dos no habían dejado de amarse ni por un momento, la separación había sido una tonta decisión producto del calor del momento, y probablemente el peor error de sus vidas, pero ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente maduro como para querer solucionar la situación. Así que definitivamente, él haría algo.

— Por suerte mañana es domingo, así que te voy a pedir un último favor. ¿Podrías ayudarme a mudarme?

— Por supuesto, es más, traeré a otra persona para que nos ayude y sea mucho más fácil.

— ¡Excelente! Tengo que agradecerte una vez más Erwin, eres un amigo estupendo.

— Puedes agradecerme apresurándote con la cena. ¡Muero de hambre!

Ambos hombres rieron ante aquel comentario, sin embargo, sus risas estaban muy lejos de ser auténticas. Farlan no se encontraba bien de ánimo y Erwin, continuaba preocupado porque su plan saliera bien.

" _Hola Isabel. Me encuentro muy preocupado por ti, lamento el comportamiento de Levi, pero tú lo conoces mejor que yo y probablemente ya está bastante cansado. Farlan me dijo que mañana saldría todo el día y regresaría hasta el Lunes. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme en mi casa? ¡Podemos preparar algunos dulces y ver películas juntos! :-)"_

El mensaje que recibió la muchacha, hizo que sus llanto cesara, Erwin era demasiado amable y se alegraba de poder contar con él, aunque aún se sentía culpable de haber hecho enojar a Levi de esa manera. Le escribió al rubio de vuelta para aceptar su invitación, después de todo, era mucho mejor eso a pasar el domingo encerrada en su apartamento lamentándose e imaginándose al amor de su vida, compartiendo junto con otra mujer. Ya tendría tiempo para disculparse con Levi, cuando se le hubiese pasado el enojo.

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, Isabel se dirigió a casa de Erwin desde temprano en la mañana, mientras más pronto estuviese lejos de su soledad, sería mucho mejor. El rubio por otra parte, se encontraba en la habitación que ocupaba Farlan; ambos jóvenes ya estaban ocupados en empacar las pertenencias del más bajo en sus respectivas cajas para la posterior mudanza. El timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de la muchacha, la cual por su puesto, Farlan no se esperaba en absoluto.

— Ha de ser tu amigo quien iba a ayudarnos. ¡Qué bien! Definitivamente nos hace falta un par de manos extra. — Comentó Farlan inocentemente.

— Estoy seguro de que nos será muy útil. Volveré en seguida.

El rubio procedió entonces a dejar a su amigo en la habitación para atender la puerta. En cuanto abrió, se apresuró a tapar la boca de Isabel antes de que pudiese pronunciar una sola palabra. Sabía que si la muchacha hablaba en su acostumbrado tono de voz, Farlan la escucharía y arruinaría su plan.

—Lo lamento, mi padre aun duerme y no quiero que lo despertemos. ¿Podemos subir en silencio por ahora por favor?

—¡Oh, claro! No te preocupes Erwin, seré silenciosa para no despertarlo.

Ambos jóvenes subieron las escaleras sin dirigirse la palabra, Erwin abrió la puerta de la habitación en la cual se encontraba Farlan y se hizo a un lado para que Isabel entrara, mas la joven se quedó petrificada en el portal de la puerta.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Pronunciaron ambos al unísono, pero no hubo tiempo a que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, ya que valiéndose de su fuerza, Erwin empujó a la joven dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta rápidamente y con llave desde afuera.

—¿Qué significa esto Erwin? — Gritó la muchacha.

—Me parece algo muy inmaduro de tu parte Erwin. — Añadió el joven.

Ambos se dedicaron miradas llenas de resentimiento y se alejaron lo más que pudieron el uno del otro, a lados opuestos de la habitación y dándose las espaldas.

—¡Basta Erwin, déjanos salir de inmediato! — Insistió Farlan.

— Sé que parece algo muy cliché, pero, estaba seguro de que si hablaba con ustedes para que se reunieran, ambos se iban a negar rotundamente.

—Y en eso tienes razón, bien sabes que no tenemos nada más que hablar.

—Te equivocas Farlan, no puedes negar que aún te preocupas por Isabel, ayer me lo dijiste. — El joven no contestó a esto, simplemente se dedicó a observar las cajas vacías de la habitación ya que Erwin tenía la razón. Isabel por otro lado, le observó muy sorprendida ya que si no lo negaba, era porque el rubio decía la verdad.

—¿Y qué no llegaste llorando a nosotros el día de ayer, porque pensabas que Farlan tenía otra mujer, Isabel? — En esta ocasión, el rostro de la joven se encendió inmediatamente y fue ella la que desvió la mirada, mientras que el muchacho la observaba con mucha más sorpresa.

— Quiero que por favor escuchen lo que tengo para decirles y si luego de esto, deciden que aún no tienen nada de qué hablar, los dejaré salir y prometo no volver a involucrarme de esta manera en sus vidas. — Indicó el rubio desde afuera. Al no escuchar respuesta alguna por parte de los dos, sabía que estaban de acuerdo con sus términos, después de todo no tenían mucho qué hacer encerrados en aquella habitación. El rubio se deslizó hasta quedar sentado con su espalda en la puerta, y procedió a dar su discurso:

—Desde que los conozco, siempre pensé que eran afortunados, no es muy común ver parejas de personas que se lleven tan bien como solían hacerlo ustedes dos. En cuanto los vi, supe que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y estaba contento de que los amigos de Levi fuesen personas tan felices. Me alegré mucho más cuando ustedes me aceptaron y de alguna forma, decidieron hacerme parte de su familia. Porque así es como los veo: a mis ojos, ustedes dos junto a Levi son una pequeña familia, de la cual tuve el privilegio de comenzar a formar parte.

«Pero confieso que también he sentido muchos celos de ustedes. Voy a parecerles una persona horrible y tienen todo el derecho de pensarlo, pero me era muy injusto que, a pesar de que el amor que Levi y yo nos tenemos el uno por el otro, es similar al que ustedes se tienen, hay una enorme diferencia entre nosotros. Ustedes, son libres de ir y venir a donde quieran, sin ser cruelmente juzgados. Si van de la mano por la calle, nadie va a decir absolutamente nada; si se besan en público, nadie se va a escandalizar. Su amor, no es ni será nunca criticado y jamás, van a recibir ningún insulto por amarse el uno al otro.

Sin embargo, es totalmente distinto para Levi y para mí. No podemos permitirnos ninguna muestra de cariño en público, si es que no queremos recibir la crítica e incluso los insultos de las demás personas. Además, está mi aspecto. Quienes no nos odian por ser homosexuales, siempre van a tener algún comentario despectivo hacia el  _"tipo gordo"._  Lo viera por donde lo viera, y aunque no tengo el derecho de pensar así, siempre creí que era injusto el que ustedes tuviesen todo tan fácil y nosotros todo lo contrario. Pensé que ustedes iban a poder continuar juntos por siempre, ya que no tenían ningún problema.

Y luego pensé que me equivocaba, al ver cómo se separaron. Me reprendí a mí mismo y me sentí mal, de haber pensado todo aquello sobre ustedes, de haber tenido celos y haber creído que todo era color de rosa. Pero, luego me di cuenta de que, a pesar que Levi y yo tenemos nuestros obstáculos, nos amamos lo suficiente como para luchar por estar juntos y soportar todo lo malo que envuelve estar en una relación como la nuestra.

No les digo esto para hacerles pensar que sus problemas son nada comparados con los nuestros, no me malinterpreten. Sus problemas son totalmente comprensibles y válidos, pero viendo que ustedes realmente se aman tanto como Levi y yo lo hacemos, y viendo lo mucho que Levi se preocupa por ustedes y lo que esta ruptura les ha afectado a los tres; quisiera solicitarles que por favor se tomen un momento para intentar resolver sus diferencias. ¿Podrían por favor conversar?

Lamento ponerlos en esta situación, pero creo que ya se volvió algo incontrolable y que nos está afectando a todos. Si Levi y yo podemos luchar para estar juntos, a pesar de todo lo que tenemos en contra, estoy seguro de que ustedes dos pueden hacerlo también. ¡Tienen todo nuestro apoyo!»

Los dos jóvenes en la habitación dejaron que Erwin terminara de hablar sin interrumpirle. Igual de sorprendidos, cayeron en cuenta de la razón que el rubio tenía. Para cuando hubo terminado de hablar, Isabel ya se encontraba llorando y Farlan se había acercado a ella, posando su mano con suavidad sobre la pelirroja cabellera de la muchacha.

— De acuerdo Erwin, ya puedes abrir la puerta. — Le indicó Farlan desde dentro, a lo que el rubio actuó en seguida, retirando el cerrojo y abriendo la puerta, para encontrarse a los dos jóvenes abrazados.

—Oh… — El rubio se sorprendió de lo efectivas que habían resultado ser sus palabras.

—Gracias por tu esfuerzo Erwin y por tomarte todas estas molestias por nosotros, es algo que apreciamos mucho.

—Decidimos que tienes razón y vamos a hablar sobre nuestra situación. ¿Te molestaría si lo hacemos aquí? — Solicitó avergonzada la muchacha, mientras terminaba de secar sus lágrimas.

—¡Ah! Por supuesto, tómense el tiempo que necesiten. Yo estaré abajo…

Erwin se retiró, dejando a la pareja a solas. Estaba seguro de que su plan había resultado todo un éxito y no dudó ni un segundo en salir al jardín para poder llamar por teléfono a Levi y contarle las buenas nuevas.

" _Lamento que hayas tenido que llegar a ese extremo por culpa de esos idiotas Erwin. Pero me alegro de que hayas podido convencerlos. ¡Al fin podremos librarnos de ellos!"_ Le indicó el pastelero al recibir la noticia.

— No tienes que disculparte, ellos son mis amigos también. Lo importante es que todo se resolverá.

" _Erwin, lamento mucho lo de ayer también. No quisiera que me vieras nunca más así y no creas que es algo que llegaría a hacer contigo."_

—Entiendo que estabas pasando por una situación bastante estresante y nuevamente, no hay justificación para un comportamiento así, pero confío en que te sabrás controlar en adelante Levi. En todo caso, si intentaras hacer algo así conmigo, tendré que defenderme— El rubio rio alegremente por el silencio de Levi, quien no supo qué contestar a su comentario. El pastelero estaba estupefacto por aquella declaración tan atrevida.

" _Me gustaría que lo intentaras rubio, eso sería algo interesante."_

Erwin le prometió que lo mantendría al tanto del resultado de la situación y los hombres se despidieron. Cuando hubo terminado de hablar y se adentró nuevamente en su casa, Erwin encontró a la pareja en la sala, esperándolo.

—¿Y bien? — Les interrogó sin perder tiempo.

— Aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar Erwin, pero nos hiciste ver lo estúpidos que hemos venido siendo todo este tiempo. Tienes razón, podemos solucionar nuestras diferencias.

—Decidimos volver a vivir juntos y trabajar en mejorar nuestra situación. — Indicó Isabel alegremente, acercándose al rubio para como el día anterior, atrapar aquella gran barriga entre sus delgados y diminutos brazos. — ¡Gracias Erwin!

El rubio sonrió satisfecho y correspondió al abrazo de su amiga. Para su sorpresa, Farlan se acercó a ellos y se unió a aquel abrazo. Erwin extendió entonces su brazo para incluir también a su amigo. Aquella era una sensación nueva para él, pero le agradó mucho; sintió como si hubiese hecho un buen trabajo y estuviese recibiendo su recompensa.

* * *

 

Un par de semanas después de que Farlan hubiese regresado a su hogar, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Como recompensa por su excelente trabajo, Levi se ocupó de que recuperaran el tiempo perdido, ya que durante aquel tiempo no habían podido estar juntos en muchas ocasiones y en general se encontraban muy bien de ánimo. Sin embargo, había ocasiones en las que eran víctimas de insultos o desprecios, a veces podían ignorarlas a veces no; pero poco a poco, el rubio sentía que todo era menos doloroso. La situación que pasó con los mejores amigos de Levi, le había ayudado a valorar mucho más su propia relación.

Cada día que pasaba, Erwin se convencía más de que Levi era la persona con la que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida y libraba una lucha interna para deshacerse de todos sus complejos y aprender a ser fuerte, para sobrellevar la discriminación de las personas. Después de todo, comprendía que la sociedad jamás iba a cambiar y quien tenía que hacerlo era él. No en el sentido en que tenía que cambiar quien era, sino más bien, que debía dejar de tomarle importancia a las opiniones de los demás. El progreso era lento para él, había días en los que se dejaba abatir, pero si era por Levi, sabía que debía esforzarse.

La relativa tranquilidad que disfrutaban, una vez más se vio interrumpida por un evento que nadie se esperaba. Pero esta vez, afortunadamente no fue algo negativo, sino todo lo contrario:

La pareja se encontraba tranquilamente, pasando el tiempo en el parque, tan solo observando la gente pasar y conversando sobre cualquier tontería, cuando el teléfono celular de Levi comenzó a timbrar, lo cual fue extraño para ambos ya que era algo que no ocurría muy a menudo. El más bajo se mostró levemente sorprendido, al ver el nombre en la pantalla, pero procedió a contestar de inmediato.

—Erd, nunca me esperé una llamada tuya… Sí aún trabajo con el calvo… Bueno, no podría darte una respuesta ahora mismo… un momento. Erwin, ¿me prestas papel y tu pluma? — Erwin solía cargar consigo una pluma y una pequeña libreta, con las cuales anotaba cualquier idea que le pareciera buena para sus escritos. El rubio estuvo poniendo atención a la conversación de su novio, sin llegar a entender nada. Ese tal "Erd" era alguien a quien no conocía. Le entregó a Levi los objetos y observó que lo que estaba anotando era una dirección. —De acuerdo, iré mañana por la tarde. Nos veremos.

Levi colgó y rasgó la hoja de la libreta, para proceder a doblarla y guardarla en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Le entregó sus pertenencias de vuelta a Erwin, se estiró y continuó contemplando a la nada, muy pensativo, sin siquiera preocuparse por explicarle al más alto sobre esa misteriosa llamada.

Erwin se debatía entonces sobre preguntarle o no. Su curiosidad era muy grande, y a pesar de que estaba seguro de que Levi le amaba y jamás le engañaría, el gusanito de los celos amenazaba con hacer su nido en su corazón en ese momento. Levi miró de reojo a su pareja, suspiró y se volteó hacia él, mirándole con su acostumbrada seriedad.

— ¿Quieres saber quién me llamó cierto?

— ¿Qué? ¡No, no tienes por qué decírmelo Levi! — El nerviosismo se apoderó de su cuerpo, al igual que la sorpresa. Erwin no podía creer que fuese tan evidente su incomodidad, que no tuvo que decir absolutamente nada, para que Levi adivinara por completo qué era lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

— Lo tienes pintado en toda la cara rubio. — Levi comenzó a pellizcar juguetonamente uno de los rollos de su pareja, lo cual hizo que se avergonzara muchísimo, pero aun así no hizo nada para evitarlo. — Erd Jin, es un tipo a quien conocí en Francia. Había ganado una beca similar a la mía, aunque ya se había graduado de su carrera aquí en Sina. Como éramos los únicos provenientes de esta ciudad, el bastardo se pegó a mí como un parásito, máxime que nuestras habitaciones eran contiguas. En un principio me molestó bastante, pero resultó ser que no era alguien quien se la pasara cotorreando y era muy bueno en la cocina, así que simplemente me acostumbré a su presencia.

—Así que, ¡sí lograste hacer amigos en Francia después de todo! — Comentó el rubio con un deje de desconfianza, aún un poco preocupado y olvidando totalmente el hecho de que Levi continuaba apretando sus costados como si de masa se tratase.

—¡No te hagas ideas estúpidas, Erwin! — El pastelero cesó el movimiento de sus manos en los rollos de Erwin, para llevar ambas a las rechonchas mejillas y comenzar a estirarlas, causándole incluso un muy leve dolor. — Me ofende que tan siquiera te llegue a pasar por la mente que estuve o estaré interesado en otra persona. En fin… — Levi volvió a su posición mirando hacia el frente, mientras que su novio se sobaba ambas mejillas sin llegar a decir nada, avergonzado de sus anteriores pensamientos. — resulta que Erd ya tenía sus contactos allá en Francia y apenas regresamos, fue inmediatamente reclutado en un famoso restaurante aquí en la ciudad. La razón de su llamada es que en dicho restaurante, se han quedado sin un repostero y Erd me ha recomendado con el dueño para ocupar esa posición.

Erwin había dejado de sentir pena, para reemplazarla con asombro.

—¡Levi eso es genial! Ni siquiera te has graduado y ya podrías ocupar un puesto en un buen restaurante. — Exclamó el rubio animadamente. — Aunque eso significa que tendrías que dejar la pastelería de Shadis… — Agregó, cambiando totalmente el tono, al darse cuenta de lo que todo aquello significaba.

—Lo sé. Y realmente no quiero dejar solo al calvo, pero es una oportunidad importante y tanto él como Théodore me apoyarían, estoy seguro… Pero, de todas formas, no hay que adelantarse a los hechos, aun no me han contratado. Probablemente, mañana me pateen el culo y me envíen de vuelta a la pastelería con el rabo entre las piernas.

— No digas eso Levi, tu repostería es definitivamente la mejor de la ciudad.

—Erwin, tú te comerías hasta los platos si te lo permitiera… — Bromeó el pastelero, logrando que su pareja se sumiera en la vergüenza una vez más. — Mañana se decidirá algo importante… — Reflexionó finalmente.

— Estoy seguro de que lo lograrás Levi...

* * *

 

El siguiente día, Erwin no pudo con la ansiedad, terminó haciendo varios viajes a la máquina expendedora, a pesar de los constantes reclamos de su amigo Mike, quien ayudaba a cuidar de su dieta. Pero simplemente no podía hacer otra cosa más que comer, para combatir las ansias que le daban la espera para recibir noticias sobre Levi. Erwin deseaba con todo su corazón que su novio cumpliera sus sueños, y estaba seguro que el ser contratado en ese tipo de lugar, no solo le daría una mejor estabilidad económica, sino que también le ayudaría a entrar en ese mundo y dar a conocer su talento a personas mucho más influyentes en ese ámbito.

Por la noche, el regordete hombre se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de su habitación, observando su celular como si el hecho de mirarlo fijamente, lo haría timbrar más rápido. Finalmente, luego de esa interminable espera, el nombre " _Ángel_ " apareció en la pantalla junto al sonido de llamada. Erwin contestó inmediatamente, casi sin dejarlo timbrar.

" _¡Eso fue rápido! ¿Acaso estabas esperando mi llamada con el celular en la mano?"_

— ¡Eso no importa Levi! ¿Y bien?

" _Me dieron el empleo Erwin. Debo comenzar en un mes a partir de ahora, pero también estaré en período de prueba unas cuantas horas al día, comenzando la próxima semana._

—¡Me alegro tanto por ti Levi! Sabía que obtendrías el empleo, eres el mejor pastelero de la ciudad. ¡El mismo Shadis lo dijo! — Vitoreó el rubio con gran alegría, para luego caer en cuenta de la realidad. — Hablando de eso, ¿ya se lo dijiste?

" _Aun no, pero planeo hacerlo hoy mismo."_

— Si necesitas compañía, puedes esperar a mañana y lo enfrentaremos juntos.

" _Te lo agradezco Erwin, pero es algo que debo hacer solo. Sé que el calvo no se opondrá, además tiene suficiente tiempo para contratar a un sustituto. Pero de todas formas, deseo hablar con él en privado."_

—Lo entiendo. ¡Buena suerte entonces Levi! Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo.

" _Lo sé…"_

El pastelero colgó y se tiró sobre su cama a esperar que su patrón regresara de trabajar, para comunicarle la gran noticia. Se podía decir que se encontraba algo ansioso, a pesar de que por lo general no se dejaba dominar por sus emociones, pero simplemente no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable por dejar a la persona que más lo había apoyado en esa ciudad. Levi podía ser bastante malcriado, pero no era malagradecido y en todos esos años, le había tomado aprecio a su mentor y jefe.

Finalmente, tras tan solo media hora de espera, Shadis regresó a su hogar. Al escuchar al hombre entrar, Levi acudió a su encuentro en la sala de la casa.

—¿Estás despierto aun enano? Espero que al menos hayas preparado la cena, ¡muero de hambre!

— Tu cena está lista calvo. Pero no es por eso por lo que estuve esperándote.

— ¿No me digas que vas a pedirme un aumento de sueldo? Desde que le prohibiste a tu novio comprar en la pastelería las ventas han bajado muchísimo, así que no puedo costeármelo. — Bromeó el mayor, a sabiendas que eso haría enojar muchísimo a Levi; mas se sorprendió al ver que no fue así y el más bajo conservaba su serio semblante.

— Por el contrario. Tengo que entregarte esto… — Levi le entregó una hoja de papel que portaba en su mano.

—¿Una carta de renuncia? — Shadis leyó el pequeño párrafo cada vez más sorprendido.

— Conseguí un empleo en  _L'escadron_

— ¿El restaurante tres estrellas? ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste un empleo allí?

— Contactos… No te preocupes calvo, tienes todo un mes para conseguir un reemplazo, además seguiré alquilando la habitación en tu casa.

— Entiendo. — Shadis se encontraba en shock y con muchas emociones encontradas: Por un lado se alegraba muchísimo por Levi, aunque no lo demostrara saltando en un pie de emoción, sentía satisfacción y orgullo; pero por el otro, sabía que eso le generaría problemas. Sin embargo, no planeaba detener a Levi. — En ese caso, mañana mismo colocaré un anuncio en el periódico…

—¡Debes modernizarte viejo! Es más, yo mismo me encargaré de colocar el anuncio en internet.

Keith sabía que esa era la manera de Levi, para demostrar que no deseaba desentenderse así sin más de la pastelería, pero que debía perseguir sus sueños. Luego de aquel incómodo momento, el hombre procedió a entrar a la cocina para calentar su cena, y le pidió al menor que lo acompañara y le contara todos los detalles sobre su nuevo empleo. Levi se encontraba sumamente agradecido de que se lo hubiese tomado tan bien, aunque ya se lo esperaba. Si no le había detenido para irse un año a Francia, no lo haría ahora.

En los días siguientes, el pastelero le informó a su tío y su mentor sobre su nuevo trabajo, quienes se alegraron profundamente por él, pero también se sintieron un poco mal por el pobre de Keith, principalmente Théodore quien fuese su amigo. Aunque ambos sabían que el hombre era lo suficientemente maduro para entender que Levi no se iba a quedar trabajando en su pequeña pastelería de por vida.

También fueron unos días bastante ajetreados, en los que no podía pasar tiempo con Erwin más que llamadas cortas o mensajes de texto de cuando en cuando. Entre continuar estudiando, trabajando en la pastelería, acudiendo a sus prácticas en el restaurante y ayudando a Shadis a entrevistar a los candidatos que habían llegado a solicitar el puesto; el pobre Levi no daba abasto y como pocas veces en su vida, se sentía sumamente cansado. Pero sabía que todo valdría la pena al final, por eso era que continuaba esforzándose al máximo día con día.

Además, su nuevo trabajo se veía bastante prometedor. El dueño del restaurante era un hombre llamado Auruo Brossard, quien era tan solo unos años mayor que él y recién había tomado las riendas del negocio familiar, heredado por su padre. El hombrecillo en sí no era muy agradable para Levi, máxime que tan solo unos días de haber comenzado sus prácticas, Levi notó que su nuevo jefe, por alguna razón desconocida, comenzó a imitar su forma de ser. No era como si le enfadara, pero definitivamente era algo molesto y muy extraño. Auruo no era chef, pero sabía mucho de negocios y por ello era que le habían delegado el mando a tan corta edad; el pastelero sin saber mucho sobre el tema, podía reconocer sus habilidades.

Su amigo Erd había sido contratado tiempo atrás, como segundo al mando en la cocina. Gracias a él conoció a otro hombre llamado Gunther Schultz, quien fuese muy amigo de Erd y por ello intentó entablar amistad rápidamente con Levi. Gunther trabajaba como " _entremetier",_ encargado de la preparación de las entradas. Otra de las amistades de Erd era Petra Ral, una pequeña joven, bastante atractiva y muy amable; quien era camarera en el lugar. Por supuesto, en aquella cocina había muchas otras personas y también varios camareros y anfitriones conformaban las filas del restaurante, pero estas personas en específico se habían acercado a Levi desde su primer día allí y serían quienes, en un futuro, se convertirían en verdaderas amistades para él.

A pesar de su edad y de que aún no se graduaba de la universidad, al probar sus habilidades, Levi había sido contratado como el nuevo " _pâtissier",_  pastelero encargado de todos los postres y panadería del restaurante, incluso iba a tener algunas personas a su cargo. Y no solo era un puesto muchísimo mejor que el que tenía en la humilde pastelería de Shadis, también su salario se iba a triplicar.

Levi estaba más que satisfecho con aquel cambio, pero sabía de antemano que no era todo bueno. En primera instancia, tenía mucha más responsabilidad y presión sobre sus hombros. Pero lo que más le preocupaba, era saber que tendría que trabajar mucho más, por consecuencia, tendría menos tiempo para estar con su amado Erwin. Y sabía que esto le afectaría más al rubio que a él mismo. Le carcomía la idea de pensar que su novio se llegase a sentir muy solo o abandonado, pero Levi entendía que si se detenía a pensar mucho sobre eso, sería solo preocuparse innecesariamente. Erwin tendría que acostumbrarse a aquello, y Levi sabía que el rubio le amaba lo suficiente como para no presentarse como un obstáculo para la realización de sus metas.

El mes pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba, con lo ocupado que estuvo. Luego de entrevistar a varias personas, quienes por lo general terminaban llorando luego de ser tratados con crueldad por Keith, finalmente una joven llamada Nifa, fue la elegida como su reemplazo. Sus habilidades no estaban ni un poco cerca de igualar a las de Levi, pero poseía bastante conocimiento y con algo de entrenamiento y práctica, podría mejorar bastante. Además, resultó ser muy trabajadora, cosa que le agradaba bastante al hombre.

Por otro lado, en el restaurante cada vez le iba mejor. Levi se acostumbró rápidamente a su rol de trabajo, a pesar de ser solo prácticas; todo lo que producía era de una calidad superior y los clientes asiduos del restaurante, notaron la mejora en el sabor de los postres. Además, al pastelero simplemente le encantaba tomar su tiempo por las noches para llamar a Erwin o escribirle, relatándole acerca de todo lo que hacía en su nuevo puesto. Más que todo, por el hecho de que su pareja siempre tenía palabras de apoyo y elogios para él, no había rastros del Erwin pesimista que él creía se iba a encontrar y aunque fuese solo el principio, pensó que tal vez, después de todo, su novio ya había logrado cambiar; lo cual le brindaba gran alivio.

Erwin por su parte, estaba fascinado con el nuevo entusiasmo de su pareja. Levi continuaba siendo tan inexpresivo y calmo como siempre, pero en su tono de voz se notaba una alegría que era imposible de ocultar, hasta para él. El rubio era del tipo de persona  _cliché_  que, mientras su pareja fuese feliz, él también lo sería hasta cierto punto, así que no le dio mayor importancia al hecho de que Levi ya no tendría mucho tiempo para él. Comprendía que era parte del proceso y que eso solo contribuía a que Levi estuviese un poco más cerca de sus metas. Además, era parte de la vida y de crecer, sabía que sus días de universidad y trabajos de medio tiempo, eventualmente serían reemplazados por las verdaderas responsabilidades que conlleva una vida adulta y en gran parte, gracias a Levi, esa transición era mucho menos abrumadora para él.

Todo apuntaba a que las cosas irían sobre ruedas de ese momento en adelante, simplemente debían acostumbrarse a ese nuevo estilo de vida y confiaban en que no había nada que pudiese salir mal. Pero como de costumbre, la vida da muchas vueltas y jamás hay que dar todo por sentado, y la pareja no se imaginaba que aún había muchos obstáculos para ellos en el difícil camino a la felicidad.

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bueno! Ojalá que esta nueva etapa de la vida de Levi se les haga interesante. Les voy a confesar que una de las razones por las cuales me costó escribir este capítulo, fue porque en lo personal la primera parte no me gustaba mucho, se me hizo bastante aburrida de escribir, pero principalmente porque no soy fan de escribir heterosexualidades xD… (ya sé, soy un asco de persona lol) pero una vez que llegué a la segunda parte, el fic se escribió solo…
> 
> Se vienen muchas más sorpresas. Espero de todo corazón que me sea más sencillo actualizar de ahora en adelante. Tengo planeados 8 capítulos más para este fic, pero para ser honesta estoy un poco cansada y quisiera terminarlo lo más pronto posible. No quiere decir que lo vaya a hacer por compromiso, ni a lo mediocre y mucho menos que vaya a omitir partes importantes, simplemente siento que ya va siendo hora de darle un término. Los fics que tardan años en terminar por lo general terminan aburriendo tanto al lector como al escritor y no quisiera que nos ocurra eso.
> 
> Si se preguntan el motivo por el cual Nifa será la sustituta de Levi, pues yo también. La verdad no sabía a quién poner (incluso casi pongo a Carla pero me arrepentí porque no quiero hacer todo el drama de Shadis en este fic) y yo ni recordaba que Nifa existía pero me puse a leer distintas biografías de personajes y sentí que al haberse relacionado relativamente bastante con Erwin y Levi, era buena candidata. No sé siquiera si vuelva a aparecer o si tenga un papel con algo de relevancia, ahí lo veremos en el camino…
> 
> Gracias a todos por continuar dándome la oportunidad, sé que defraudé a muchos con este hiatus tan extenso, pero al fin y al cabo soy humana y desafortunadamente adulta con responsabilidades y poca estabilidad mental y a veces, la vida me puede más jaja. Pero cumpliré mi promesa, tengan por seguro que jamás dejaría este fic botado, lo terminaré porque lo terminaré!
> 
> Saludos!
> 
> Izu~


	20. Creciendo juntos, pero por separado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les prometí que ya no iba a tardar tantísimo en actualizar y aquí estoy, cada vez más cerca del final (que por cierto ya comencé a escribir para motivarme a terminar el fic lol)
> 
> ¡El drama continúa! Jajaja todavía no es hora de que Erwin y Levi vivan felices por siempre :p
> 
> ¡Ojalá les guste!

 

 

**Capítulo 20**

**Creciendo juntos, pero por separado**

 

En un inicio, el nuevo trabajo de Levi solo le había traído alegrías a la pareja. El pastelero se encontraba muy entusiasmado y eso era algo que a Erwin le causaba mucha felicidad. Inclusive a Erwin se le ocurrió que sería buena idea visitar a su novio en el restaurante, así como lo hacía en la pastelería tiempo atrás.

La primera vez que el rubio visitó el lugar, decidió ir con algunos de sus amigos, así todos le darían una sorpresa a Levi. Fue así como Mike, Erwin y Farlan, terminaron yendo juntos a _L’escadron._ Nanaba e Isabel no pudieron unírseles por cuestiones de trabajo, así que terminó siendo un grupo algo extraño, ya que Farlan y Mike no se relacionaban mucho. Pero al final, todos estaban entusiasmados de apoyar a Levi en su nuevo empleo.

Al llegar al restaurante, fueron atendidos por el anfitrión quien les acomodó en una mesa y seguidamente, una bonita mujer se acercó para entregarles los menús.

—¡Bienvenidos! Mi nombre es Petra y seré su mesera esta noche. ¿Les gustaría ordenar alguna bebida mientras deciden su orden? — Les ofreció con una cálida sonrisa.

Los precios en aquel lugar eran algo elevados, así que los tres decidieron que no irían por todos los platos a como era acostumbrado, y pidieron los platillos más baratos del menú; tan solo para no pasar por la pena de saltarse todo hasta el postre. La comida estaba deliciosa, los tres coincidieron en ese criterio, aunque definitivamente no era un lugar que estudiantes con trabajos de medio tiempo como ellos, pudieran visitar muy a menudo. Incluso para Erwin, cuya situación económica jamás había sido pobre.

Finalmente llegó la tan esperada hora del postre. Al regordete rubio le sorprendió que no conocía casi ninguno de los postres de aquel menú. Levi definitivamente había aprendido muchísimo durante su estadía en Francia, y aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para probar lo mejor de sus habilidades. El pastelero ya le había contado a Erwin, que él no se encargaba de todos los postres, ya que tenía otros reposteros a cargo, así que el rubio le pidió a Petra que le recomendara alguno de los postres preparados por el pastelero en jefe. Erwin terminó ordenando un delicioso trozo de tarta _Saint Honoré,_ una tarta a base de pasta de hojaldre y crema de vainilla, que según Petra, era de laboriosa preparación.

Cuando el rubio probó su postre, no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido de gusto. En definitiva, Levi había logrado una calidad superior a todo lo que había probado desde que lo conocía y aquello le llenaba de orgullo a su novio.

— Justo cuando pensaba que Levi no podía cocinar mejor... — Se permitió decir, ganándose que tanto Mike como Farlan le robaran un trozo de su tarta para poderlo degustar. Ambos quedaron igual de sorprendidos con aquel espléndido sabor.

— ¿Está todo bien? ¿Desearían algo más? — Preguntó Petra al ver que los comensales habían finalizado su cena.

— Solo una cosa: — pronunció Erwin con solemnidad — quisiera darle mis felicitaciones personalmente al pastelero en jefe, ¿es posible que pueda salir un momento?

—¡Claro señor! Iré por él en seguida. — La muchacha se introdujo en la cocina y mientras tanto, Mike y Farlan se partían de la risa, ante la actitud pomposa con la que Erwin hizo esa petición.

—¡Siempre había querido decir eso! — El rubio de menor estatura se les unió en la risa a sus amigos.

Pocos minutos después, la joven regresó a la mesa junto a Levi, a quien tomaron totalmente por sorpresa con su presencia.

— El señor desea felicitarte personalmente Levi. — Anunció Petra, ajena a la realidad de la situación.

—¡¿Qué carajo están haciendo aquí todos ustedes?! — Fue la respuesta de Levi, dejando a la joven boquiabierta.

—¡Sorpresa! — Dijeron al tiempo Erwin y Farlan, mientras que Mike reía disimuladamente.

— Pues vaya que lo es…

— ¿Son tus amigos Levi? — Se atrevió a preguntar la muchacha, perdiendo un poco la seriedad que su trabajo le requería para sonreír ligeramente, a causa del semblante de pocos amigos que Levi mostraba en ese momento.

— Se podría decir que sí… — Levi bufó con fastidio y se alejó sin despedirse de ellos. No era que le molestara, inclusive le halagaba un poco que sus amigos y su novio fuesen a visitarlo a su nuevo empleo, pero después de todo Levi era Levi y no iba a salir llorando de la felicidad si eso era lo que se esperaban.

— Les ruego lo disculpen. — Fue lo que acató a decir Petra, sumamente avergonzada por la actitud fría de su compañero.

— No te preocupes, Petra. Conocemos bien a Levi y sabemos lo testarudo que es. — Le tranquilizó Farlan.

— Espero que no te esté causando problemas. — Comentó Erwin a continuación.

— ¡No para nada! — Petra negó con la cabeza y sonriendo nuevamente con amabilidad. — A pesar de que solo lleva unos meses aquí, hemos aprendido a adaptarnos a la personalidad de Levi. Incluso me atrevo a decir que el dueño lo admira bastante. Siendo tan joven y aun así puede llevar a cabo un trabajo tan complicado y de tanta responsabilidad. Todos sabemos que Levi es una buena persona, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo sea frío y estricto, ¡además sus postres son deliciosos!

El corazón de Erwin palpitaba con fuerza al escuchar aquello, pensó que en definitiva había sido buena idea ir a ese restaurante. Escuchar de boca ajena que Levi no solo era extremadamente habilidoso y reconocido, sino que también era admirado y comprendido; le llenaba de satisfacción y orgullo.  Siempre supo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse con respecto a Levi, pero comprobarlo de primera mano, le hacía sentir mucha más tranquilidad.

* * *

A pesar de los buenos momentos y la plácida tranquilidad en la que se encontraba su relación;  era un hecho que el tiempo de Levi era consumido por sus responsabilidades, y cada vez era más escaso el tiempo que le dedicaba a su noviazgo. Tanto así que ya se había tornado insostenible, la desesperación y la frustración de no poder pasar tiempo juntos, era algo que les atormentaba a los dos constantemente.

— Sé que tengo que acostumbrarme a no poder ver a Levi pero, me gustaría que se apresurase a ordenar sus cosas. Mike, ¿qué crees que podría hacer para distraer mi mente? — Erwin había hablado demasiado pronto. Si bien en un principio se encontraba encantado con el nuevo trabajo de su novio, al pasar de los meses se había vuelto demasiado desesperante para él. Anhelaba pasar mucho más tiempo junto a Levi, sentía como si poco a poco el combustible de su vida se fuese agotando y si bien no cayó en depresión como lo hubiese hecho tiempo atrás, no podía evitar sentirse algo miserable sin Levi. Mucho más teniéndolo tan cerca. Esto era totalmente distinto al año en que Levi se fue a Francia, ahora el pastelero estaba relativamente cerca pero más inalcanzable que nunca para el rubio.

Resultó que, Levi comenzó a sentirse culpable por no poder dedicarle tiempo a Erwin. A pesar de que el rubio siempre se mostraba comprensivo, el pastelero pensó que no era justo para él, tener que conformarse con las sobras de su tiempo; que de por sí eran escasas. Por ello, aunque no lo quería así, por el bien de los dos y de su relación, Levi tomó una decisión muy importante:

El pastelero citó a Erwin durante uno de los descansos en la universidad a como lo hacían años atrás cuando recién se conocieron. Hacía algún tiempo que no lo hacían ya que sus horarios no coincidían nunca, pero viendo que era casi la única manera en la que podían reunirse, le solicitó a Erwin acudir a la universidad a pesar de que ese era su día libre, y verlo en el tiempo de almuerzo de Levi.

—¡Levi! ¡Te he extrañado tanto! — Exclamó el rubio al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre su novio para abrazarlo con desesperación. En un par de meses la única comunicación que habían tenido, había sido por mensajes de texto o llamadas telefónicas, que jamás podrían sustituir el contacto físico que ya era necesario para ambos.

— Yo igual Erwin… — Replicó el de menor estatura, dejándose envolver por el dulce abrazo de su novio, y hundiendo su cara en el suave cuerpo, aspirando profundamente. Levi pensó en lo mucho que amaba a Erwin; sintiendo que sus ánimos se renovaban con el solo hecho de estar allí acurrucado entre sus brazos. Y así, sin pensarlo mucho, el pastelero se deshizo del abrazo, para proceder a tomar a Erwin del cuello de la camisa y así halarlo para alcanzar sus labios.

El beso fue corto, pero muy dulce. Levi se regocijó en la vista del carmín de las redondas mejillas que tanto extrañaba y la preciosa sonrisa que podía hacer que la esperanza regresara a su ser. Devolvió el gesto, logrando que Erwin se sintiera exactamente igual que él. Definitivamente, no había par de personas que estuviesen más destinadas a estar juntas, que ellos dos. Sin embargo, el semblante de Levi rápidamente volvió a ser el mismo de siempre: inexpresivo y hasta un poco sombrío; ante lo que tenía que decirle a su pareja.

— Gracias por tomar este tiempo para que podamos vernos Levi, sé que es difícil para ti en estos momentos.

—Erwin, en realidad no te cité aquí solo para poder saludarnos. — Confesó el pastelero, queriendo ir al grano y no darle largas al asunto. — Escucha Erwin, no siento que sea justo para ninguno de nosotros dos que continuemos así. Sin embargo, no es una opción que yo renuncie a mi trabajo y mucho menos a mi tiempo de estudio, no ahora que estoy tan cerca de graduarme. Pero, tampoco podemos seguir viviendo de migajas de tiempo.

—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir Levi? ¿Quieres que terminemos nuestra relación? — El solo hecho de pensar aquello, hacía que un dolor muy agudo se alojara en el pecho de Erwin y comenzó a temblar levemente, temiendo la respuesta.

—¡Por un demonio, no! Erwin, jamás te diría eso. Ha sido muy difícil llegar hasta donde estamos y estoy bastante seguro de nuestros sentimientos, no lo echaría todo a la basura por nada. Pero, siento que te estoy hiriendo, haciéndote esperar hasta tener algo de tiempo libre para ti.

— ¡No te preocupes por eso Levi! A mí no me importa esperarte el tiempo que sea, y me conformo con saber que seguimos juntos, aunque no podamos vernos tan seguido.

—¡Pero yo no! No puedo conformarme Erwin. Yo no puedo estar tranquilo, constantemente me encuentro pensando en ti y en lo que te estoy haciendo. Así que he decidido pedirte un tiempo. No estamos terminando, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para acomodar mi vida. Tengo que ser capaz de encontrar una manera de tener un espacio para nosotros, pero por ahora, aún me estoy acostumbrando a esto. No puedo resolver mis asuntos si me la paso como un idiota pensando en ti todo el tiempo Erwin.

—Lo entiendo Levi. Y pienso que tienes razón, de nada sirve que estés pendiente de mí, si bien sabes que aún no puedes hacer nada al respecto. No quiero generar ese tipo de presión sobre ti. — Levi se sorprendió de aquella respuesta, pensaba que Erwin se pondría muy mal con aquella petición. Al no ser así, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Erwin había mejorado con respecto a su actitud de antes y sintió su pecho rebosar de orgullo. El rubio poco a poco había cambiado para bien.

— Prometo que no me tomaré demasiado tiempo, pero por el bien de los dos, es mejor que no nos comuniquemos ni por teléfono. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo. Esperaré hasta que estés listo, el tiempo que sea necesario. — El rubio esta vez fue el que tomó el rostro de Levi entre sus manos y se acercó para besarle pasionalmente. No quedaba rastro del dulce e inocente beso que habían compartido anteriormente; este otro estaba cargado de deseo y Levi no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de ello. —Pero espero que me compenses bien luego de esto, y no me refiero a llenar mi barriga con tus postres. — El rubio le guiñó un ojo y no pudo evitar reír al ver que su novio se había sonrojado ante su actitud; era algo que no se veía muy a menudo y siempre lo disfrutaba en demasía.

—¡Es un trato entonces! Pienso que nos hará bien a los dos. — Agregó el pastelero después de aclarar su garganta para disimular un poco su sonrojo.

—Es un trato Levi. Y no te preocupes, cuando sea el tiempo volveremos a estar juntos.

Así fue como el par decidió que debían alejarse por su propio bien. Sin embargo, no había sido nada fácil. Levi siempre se encontraba pensando en Erwin, aunque se reprendía a sí mismo internamente y se ocupaba en concentrarse en sus cosas, mientras más rápido se acostumbrara a su nuevo ritmo de vida, más rápido podría retomar su vida normal junto al hombre que amaba.

Erwin por su parte, al principio se mostró muy optimista, pero con el tiempo la desesperación se apoderaba de él irremediablemente. Levi era su droga, su medicamento, lo que había llegado a sustituir la función que la comida hacía en su vida: llenar ese horrible vacío que le carcomía. Y sin él, era sumamente difícil seguir adelante. Aunque ahora, Erwin luchaba por ser fuerte y resistir, así que decidió que debía consultarle a su mejor amigo, para que le aconsejara sobre algo en lo que pudiese ocupar su mente, y así dejar de pensar en Levi.

—¿Tal vez podrías inscribirte en el gimnasio en donde trabajo? Prometo no ser muy duro contigo. — Bromeó Mike, a sabiendas de que lo último que Erwin quería hacer, era volver a la tortura del ejercicio.

—Mike…

— Sólo bromeaba. ¿Qué tal si haces lo mismo que Levi? Podrías pedir trabajo en otro lugar que no sea la aburrida biblioteca.

— Pedir empleo no es algo que se me haya dado demasiado bien, ya te he contado mi historia…

— ¡Erwin! Ahora es diferente, estás a punto de graduarte y eres bueno en lo que haces. Te apuesto a que si haces la prueba en una editorial, te dan el trabajo.

— ¿De veras lo crees? — Erwin no tenía ni un gramo de confianza en sí mismo, pero el que su amigo opinara así de él, le daba esperanzas. Sabía que Mike no le engañaría y mucho menos en algo tan importante.

— Si fuese yo, lo intentaría sin pensarlo.

El rubio agradeció a su amigo por la idea y decidió que probaría su suerte. Si Levi pudo hacerlo, tal vez él también podría. Erwin entonces decidió hablar con Hanji y Moblit, estaba seguro de que ellos le darían consejos para causar una buena impresión a la hora de pedir empleo, después de todo, Hanji era muy extrovertida y desenvuelta y Moblit era serio y responsable.

De ese modo, Erwin terminó enviando su currículo a varias editoriales de la ciudad, tanto grandes como pequeñas y también, llevando algunas clases con sus amigos. Al cabo de unos días, sintió que estaba preparado para cualquier entrevista, aunque también comenzó a desesperar, ya que no le llamaban de ninguno de los lugares en los cuáles había aplicado.

— Tranquilo Erwin, esas cosas toman tiempo. — Intentó reconfortarlo Hanji, cuando Erwin le expresó su preocupación, estando en la biblioteca.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar que no me llamarán de ningún lado. ¡Tanto esfuerzo para nada!

— ¡Relájate! Al menos nos hemos divertido.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? — El viejo Pixis que por casualidad pasaba por allí, escuchó la conversación de sus empleados y decidió meter las narices, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

—Verá… — Erwin dudó por un momento, ya que si le contaba su dilema, tendría que confesar que planeaba dejar su empleo en la biblioteca. Al final decidió que era mejor aprovechar el momento. — He decidido buscar un empleo más acorde a mi carrera universitaria, así que he aplicado en varias editoriales. Lamentablemente no he recibido llamada de ninguna hasta ahora. — Confesó con seriedad, pero sintiendo algo de temor por la respuesta del anciano.

— ¡Haberlo dicho antes! Si quieres puedo hacer algunas llamadas y te puedo recomendar, conozco varias personas influyentes en algunas editoriales. — Contestó Pixis con su acostumbrado entusiasmo.

— ¿E-en serio? ¿Qué no le molesta que quiera irme de la biblioteca? — Erwin no entendía nada y Hanji a su lado, se limitaba a escuchar la conversación, pero también estaba intrigada por la respuesta del mayor.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Los jóvenes deben de buscar mejorar su calidad de vida y siempre ver hacia adelante. Me molestaría si quisieras quedarte siendo un simple ayudante en la biblioteca toda tu vida. Ahora, déjame ir a mi despacho a buscar los números e inmediatamente haré esas llamadas. ¡Déjalo en mis manos Erwin! — Habiendo dicho esto, el viejo se retiró a su oficina y cerró la puerta, dejando a ambos jóvenes perplejos.

—¡Cielos! No me esperaba eso para nada Erwin, aunque he de decir que fuiste muy valiente al decirle la verdad a Pixis. — Hanji palmeó la espalda de su amigo en un gesto de felicitación.

— Yo tampoco me lo esperé. — Admitió. — Sería genial que pudiese ayudarme a conseguir una entrevista. Sé que si me dan la oportunidad, puedo lograr que me contraten, con tus consejos y los de Moblit, ¡no hay manera de fallar!

Un par de días después de ese suceso, Erwin recibió una llamada para presentarse a una entrevista en la editorial _Army,_ la cual no era tan grande; pero era bastante reconocida en el país. El rubio les comunicó la buena noticia a sus amigos, y deseó con todo su corazón poder contársela a Levi, pero le había prometido mantenerse alejado hasta que lograra poner en orden su vida y así lo cumpliría.

El rubio se presentó a su entrevista con media hora de anticipación, el día anterior había salido de compras con Isabel, para escoger un traje que le hiciera lucir lo más profesional posible y de paso disimular un poco su gordura; no sabía qué clase de persona le iba a entrevistar y lo que menos quería era que lo juzgaran por su apariencia y no por sus habilidades como en otras ocasiones.  Se encontraba extremadamente nervioso, pero pensó en que debía ser fuerte y demostrar de lo que era capaz, todo el tiempo que pasó con sus amigos tenía que rendir frutos ese día, así que respiró profundo y cuando le hicieron pasar a la oficina, se deshizo de todo su miedo.

 — ¿Hola? ¿Erwin? ¿Ya te entrevistaron? — Hanji contestó su teléfono. Luego de la entrevista a la primera que quiso llamar fue a su mejor amiga.

 _“¡Me dieron el empleo Hanji, me lo dieron!”_ La voz de Erwin al otro lado, no ocultaba en absoluto su alegría, la mujer podía jurar que casi estaba llorando de felicidad.

—¡Eso es genial! — Hanji gritó de emoción.

 _“Tal parece que fue buena idea pedir una recomendación del director de carrera de mi facultad. Antes de mi entrevista le llamaron y él habló bastante bien sobre mí, incluso sobre los premios que he ganado.”_ En sus años en la universidad, Erwin únicamente había participado en un concurso importante, en el cual había fracasado rotundamente, haciéndolo caer en una profunda depresión. Pero también era usual para él ganar concursos menores que se llevaban a cabo y sus notas eran las mejores tanto de esa como de otras universidades del país, por lo que el director de carrera, no tuvo ningún problema en recomendarlo en la editorial.

 — ¿Y qué clase empleo será? ¿Trabajarás como editor?

 _“No exactamente, más bien seré ayudante en el departamento de edición. ¡Pero eso no importa! Con ello ganaré experiencia, además, sabes que lo mío es escribir y no editar de todas formas.”_ Declaró el rubio con entusiasmo.

—Me alegro mucho por ti Erwin. ¿Qué te parece si invitamos a todos nuestros amigos para celebrar? Ahora que Levi no está cerca cuidando de lo que comes, puedes ignorar tu dieta siendo una ocasión especial. — Sugirió Hanji animadamente.

 _“Me parece una buena idea, los veré esta noche en mi casa entonces.”_ Erwin disimuló lo más que pudo el súbito cambio de ánimo que sufrió por las palabras de su amiga. Sabía que Hanji tenía poco tacto y no era intencional, pero el recordarle que no iba a poder celebrar su primer éxito junto a Levi, le desanimó muchísimo.  

Pero el rubio decidió que no podía dejar que esas cosas le desmotivaran y más bien se dijo a sí mismo, que la próxima vez que Levi lo viera, sería una mejor persona y el pastelero estaría orgulloso de él. Con ese pensamiento estabilizando su mente, Erwin se dedicó a celebrar su pequeño gran éxito, junto con sus amigos. Inclusive invitó al viejo Pixis, siendo este el principal responsable de que lo hubiesen llamado a aquella entrevista.

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, Erwin renunció a su trabajo en la biblioteca, en donde su ahora ex-jefe, le deseó la mejor de las suertes y también le dio algunos consejos para su nuevo empleo.

Una semana después, el rubio comenzó su nuevo trabajo, el cual consistía en ayudar a los editores en todo lo que le asignaran. Desde traerles el café, hacer las fotocopias, llevar documentos a otros departamentos; y cualquier cosa que le solicitaran. Aunque no era precisamente lo que esperaba, tenía fe en que el solo hecho de encontrarse en ese ambiente, era suficiente para comenzar a aprender sobre el mundo de la literatura.

Pero como no todo en la vida era color de rosa, hubo un par de obstáculos que Erwin se topó en su camino. El primero de todos, fue una desagradable coincidencia que le hizo preguntarse, si la vida se había ensañado con él y le iba a restregar en la cara la terrible equivocación de su primer amor, por el resto de sus días.

Precisamente en su primer día en la editorial, Erwin se encontró con que Marie, su primer fallido amor y quien fuese responsable en parte, del terrible trauma que vivió por muchos años; trabajaba en ese mismo lugar, como secretaria en uno de los departamentos. El rubio se subió al ascensor muy entusiasmado por su primer día como empleado, estaba concentrado arreglando su corbata, cuando aquella inconfundible voz perforó sus tímpanos:

—¿Erwin? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Marie? — Erwin no pudo evitar comenzar a sentirse nervioso y sus ojos no ocultaban el horror que le causaba ver a aquella mujer.

— ¿No me digas que averiguaste dónde trabajaba y viniste hasta aquí persiguiéndome? — Declaró ella, arrogante y totalmente convencida de que el rubio jamás pudo superar su enamoramiento hacia ella.

— ¿Qué? N-no, yo no sabía que trabajabas aquí… — El rubio bajó nuevamente su mirada, intentando hacer el nudo de su corbata, sin éxito alguno debido a los nervios. De repente, sus manos fueron apartadas por las de la mujer, quien comenzó a hacer el nudo con una habilidad impresionante.

— ¡Ya está! — Al terminar, Marie le sonrió y dio una palmadita sobre la voluptuosa barriga de Erwin. — Aunque por más bien vestido que vengas, nada podrá disimular esto. — Habiendo dicho eso, el ascensor se abrió y ella se dirigió a su piso. — Nos veremos por allí, cerdito.

Por un momento, Erwin pensó que Marie había cambiado y que no se metería más con él, pero estaba equivocado. Nunca podría explicarse, por qué Nile que era un buen tipo, había estado tantos años junto a ella y probablemente hasta en un futuro, se casaría con esa horrible mujer. Pero decidió que no le daría más importancia de la que debía, después de todo, trabajaba en otro piso y esperaba no topársela muy a menudo.

El rubio inhaló y exhaló profundamente y tratando de olvidar el incómodo episodio, ingresó a su piso para dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo.

— ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Erwin Smith y fui contratado recientemente, hoy es mi primer día y no sé a dónde debo dirigirme. — Preguntó a una de las secretarias. La mujer le atendió amablemente y le pidió que esperara. Al cabo de unos minutos, el editor en jefe se presentó frente a él, luego de presentarse, comenzó a darle un recorrido por el piso, le indicó cuáles serían sus tareas y lo presentó con todos sus nuevos compañeros.

Erwin se sentía muy feliz, ya que todas las personas lo recibieron sonrientes y no parecía que les importara su apariencia en absoluto; hecho que era lo que más le preocupaba y le ponía nervioso. Pero al ver que ni siquiera le dirigieron miradas despreciativas como en otras ocasiones en su vida, logró relajarse bastante.

Ese primer día, solo le encargaron cosas sencillas, pero el que no estuviese familiarizado con el lugar, sumado al hecho de que su complexión no le permitía movilizarse muy rápido, le hacían algo difícil el trabajo y gracias a ello, fue que conoció lo que sería su segundo dolor de cabeza en ese lugar:

Uno de los editores le solicitó realizar unas fotocopias que eran de carácter bastante urgente, así que Erwin se dirigió rápidamente a la sala de fotocopiado, con la mala suerte de que al ir tan apresurado, hizo un movimiento bastante brusco al darse la vuelta, logrando golpear con su cadera a un hombre que iba pasando, y debido a su altura y peso, logró hacerlo caer.

—¡Lo siento mucho! No me fijé hacia dónde iba. — Sumamente avergonzado se abalanzó a ayudarle a levantarse al hombre, quien resultó ser de edad algo avanzada.

El hombre se levantó mirándolo severamente y su mueca de disgusto acrecentaba, a medida que lo miraba de pies a cabeza sin disimulo alguno.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Me llamo Erwin Smith, es mi primer día como asistente en el departamento de edición.

El mayor, le observó casi con asco una vez más y sin responderle retomó su camino, aunque Erwin fue capaz de escuchar el comentario que el hombre hizo para sí mismo al alejarse: _“Hay que ver la clase de gente torpe que contratan hoy en día, con ese cuerpo era de esperarse ¿qué no le da vergüenza?”_

El rubio no pudo evitar sentirse mal, en su primer día ya se había topado dos malas experiencias, las dos debido a su peso. Ingenuamente, pensó que en el mundo adulto no sufriría de ese tipo de desprecios, pero al parecer estaba muy equivocado.

Afortunadamente para él, recibió una de cal y otra de arena: Debido al choque, sus fotocopias habían caído al piso, por lo que se agachó para recogerlas y fue allí, donde un par de zapatos se colocaron frente a sí y cuando levantó la cabeza para ver a quien le pertenecían, se topó con una cara sonriente. Se trataba de un joven que incluso parecía menor que él, además era rubio, delgado y de estatura promedio. Este se arrodilló para ayudarle con sus papeles.

— ¿Sabes quién era ese hombre? — Le preguntó el muchacho mientras le entregaba las hojas que había recogido.

— La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea. Es mi primer día aquí.

— Se trata de Darius Zackly, él es el director de esta editorial, tiene a cargo a todos los departamentos.

— ¡No tenía idea de que era alguien tan importante! Creo que terminaré siendo despedido… — Erwin estaba tanto sorprendido como temeroso; había que tener muy mala suerte para causarle tan mala primera impresión al jefe mayor de la empresa.

— Zackly es muy estricto y es un gruñón, pero creo que te salvarás por esta vez. Sin embargo, trata de mantenerte fuera de su camino, a él no le importa si es hiriente con los empleados. Te lo digo yo que tuve la desgracia de hacerlo enfadar y me gritó tanto que terminé llorando en el baño. — El joven rio ante su propia anécdota y extendió su mano hacia Erwin. — Si lo haces enfadar de verdad, es posible que te quiera fuera de su empresa… Mi nombre es Floch, hace poco comencé a trabajar como asistente, en el departamento de ventas. Apenas estoy en mi segundo año en la universidad, pero tuve suerte de tener contactos dentro de la editorial que me ayudaran.

— ¡Es un placer! Yo soy Erwin Smith, estoy en mi cuarto año en la carrera de literatura.

— Lo sé, estuve presente cuando te presentaron en el departamento de ventas. ¡El placer es todo mío Erwin! — Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos. — Espero que podamos ser amigos, los novatos debemos apoyarnos.

— ¡Así será! Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Floch.

— No es nada. Si te parece bien, te daré mi número telefónico y podemos almorzar juntos mañana, así podrás preguntarme lo que quieras sobre el trabajo. ¡Ah! No es que sea un experto, pero ya cometí todos los errores de novato así que puedo darte algunos tips.

Los rubios rieron juntos, intercambiaron números telefónicos y se despidieron. Erwin le prometió escribirle al día siguiente para almorzar juntos y regresó a sus labores sumamente contento, al haber hecho un nuevo amigo y tan rápidamente. Floch se veía como un joven bastante atento y que no le juzgaría por su apariencia, aunque parecía ser una persona un tanto pesimista.

El resto del día transcurrió sin más novedades, Erwin pensó en que salvo por Marie y Zackly, el resto de personas que trabajaban allí no se meterían con él en absoluto o le ignorarían. Y para él, cualquiera de las dos opciones estaba más que bien. Su primer día de trabajo no fue tan caótico como pensaba que sería, más por el hecho de que no estaba acostumbrado a relacionarse con tantas personas. Allí tenía que hablar con todos, tanto de su departamento como de otros y pensó que eso le iba a ayudar mucho en la difícil parte de socialización. También pensó en que probablemente, el mantenerse caminando de un lado para el otro por todo el piso y también en otros, le iba a ayudar a bajar un poco de peso. La actividad física era casi nula y creyó que al comenzar a moverse tanto, algún efecto tendría que causar en su cuerpo.

Exhausto, pero bastante contento, el rubio se dirigió a su hogar, ansioso por contarle acerca de esa nueva etapa de su vida a su padre. También ansiaba llamar a Hanji y luego en la universidad, le contaría a Mike acerca de su experiencia.  

Erwin tenía altas expectativas y muchas esperanzas en ese empleo, pensaba que, si era lo suficientemente astuto, incluso podría conocer a los escritores de aquella editorial y pedirles consejos. También se imaginó presentando alguna de sus obras y que esta fuese publicada, logrando así debutar en el mundo de la escritura. Las posibilidades eran infinitas de ese momento en adelante y el rubio tenía sus esperanzas puestas en ese lugar. En el fondo de su corazón, sabía que solo le esperaban cosas buenas.

* * *

En tanto Levi continuaba siendo todo un éxito en el restaurante. Como pastelero en jefe, tenía a su cargo un pequeño grupo de tres personas; quienes se encargaban de los postres fríos, los panes y de preparar las masas o ingredientes que requerían más tiempo. Al principio estaban reacios a que alguien tan joven estuviera a su cargo, después de todo, pasteleros graduados y con años de experiencia, no se iban a dar de por menos ante un simple estudiante. Sin embargo, cuando pudieron probar las creaciones de Levi, no tuvieron duda alguna del porqué él era el pastelero en jefe.

Aunque también tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la personalidad cortante de aquel pequeño hombre. Como era su costumbre, era extremadamente directo y no tenía tacto para decir las cosas, mucho menos al haber tenido a Shadis como mentor durante esos años. A Levi no le importaba decirles a sus empleados que lo que habían preparado “era una basura” o que “habían arruinado todo por su incompetencia”.  Pero viendo el lado positivo de la situación, _“el enano gruñón”_ a como le decían en secreto, les enseñaba bastante también.

Así que aceptaron una por otra y con tal de mejorar sus habilidades, no les importaba tener que aguantar el mal humor de Levi. Además, luego de un tiempo se dieron cuenta de que el pastelero no les trataba así para humillarlos, simplemente esa era su forma de ser; que si bien era reprochable, no era malintencionada.

Gunther, Erd y Petra, se habían vuelto bastante cercanos a Levi en el poco tiempo que llevaba allí. Siempre se reunían en los descansos y desde un principio fueron de vital importancia para que el pastelero aprendiera cómo se manejaban las cosas allí. Inclusive, le platicaban acerca de clientes en particular, que tenían gustos extraños, pero como eran importantes debían ser atendidos a como se les pedía, logrando evitarse problemas, ya que disgustar a uno de ellos significaría una gran pérdida para el restaurante.

En un principio a Levi le daba igual si se llevaba con sus compañeros o no, incluso le llegaba a molestar la confianza que esos tres se habían tomado para con él y mucho más el “ridículo” del gerente que se empeñaba en imitarlo, como si no fuese evidente que lo estaba haciendo. Levi no sabía qué se traía entre manos Auruo, pero como era su jefe, no podía decir nada. Aunque disfrutaba mucho cuando de vez en cuando el hombre se mordía la lengua al hablar, era una extraña costumbre suya que a Levi le causaba satisfacción, aunque jamás lo demostraba y reía para sus adentros.

Pero al cabo de un tiempo, Levi comenzó a apreciar a aquellas personas. En primera instancia, todos eran profesionales y muy buenos en lo que hacían. Los chefs tenían una excelente sazón y Petra era una excelente mesera, siempre alegre y al contrario que algunos otros, jamás se quejaba y realizaba su trabajo con mucho gusto. Levi supo reconocer que, de no ser por ellos, su adaptación a su nueva vida hubiese sido mucho más lenta. Agradecía también que en ocasiones, debían quedarse a trabajar muy tarde por la noche y Auruo se ofrecía a llevarlo en su automóvil hasta su casa.

El apoyo de sus nuevos compañeros fue de gran ayuda para el pastelero y él lo había sabido reconocer. Fue entonces, el momento en el que Levi cayó en cuenta de que no sólo Erwin había evolucionado. Siempre pensó que el rubio era el único que poco a poco cambiaba para bien, y cada vez superaba más los aspectos negativos de su personalidad. Pero entonces comprendió que, aunque fuese en menor proporción, él también había cambiado. Ahora no le era tan difícil abrirse con la gente y le era más sencillo dejar de estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo.

* * *

El segundo día de Erwin en la editorial, comenzó más o menos igual que el anterior, en lo que a tareas se refería. Aunque estando tan solo un poco más familiarizado con el lugar, no le era tan difícil. La ventaja del rubio era que al tener tan buena memoria y ser tan inteligente, no tenían que explicarle las cosas dos veces para que las comprendiera a la perfección y eso le facilitaba mucho las cosas.

Se dedicó esa mañana a observar el movimiento en el departamento editorial. De momento no entendía casi nada de lo que veía, pero se le hacía bastante interesante. Incluso llegó a pensar que, si en un futuro su carrera como escritor no funcionaba, podría trabajar como editor. Aunque inmediatamente alejó ese pensamiento tan pesimista de su cabeza, ya que él no estaba dispuesto a renunciar al sueño que había anhelado desde que era tan solo un niño.

Con el poco tiempo que se mantuvo observando, Erwin comprendió además que el trabajo de edición era bastante estresante y complicado, requería de mucha concentración y dedicación, además. El rubio tomó nota mental de todo lo que observaba, ya que estaba seguro de que eso le iba a servir bastante a Mike. Como su amigo sería un futuro editor, todo lo que Erwin aprendiera allí podría ayudarle para ponerlo sobre aviso de lo que el más alto se iría a encontrar una vez que hubiese ingresado a aquel mundo.

Erwin se encontró entonces fantaseando con un prometedor futuro, en el que él sería un gran escritor, con Mike a su lado como su editor. La idea le parecía de lo más encantadora, y terminó preguntándose el por qué su amigo no buscó trabajo en una editorial también. Él estaba mucho más adelantado en su carrera, iba a graduarse al mismo tiempo que lo haría Levi, en unos cuantos meses. ¿Sería que Mike no tenía confianza en sus propias habilidades? ¿Tendría alguna razón personal para no cambiar de empleo? ¿Sería de mala educación preguntarle directamente? Muchas incógnitas se formaron en su cabeza en ese momento, mas no tenía manera de resolverlas, así que decidió que si se daba la oportunidad, le preguntaría directamente.

Llegado el medio día, Erwin recibió un mensaje de Floch, en donde le preguntaba si aún estaba interesado en almorzar con él. El rubio se avergonzó ya que, por estar pensando en todo tipo de cosas, olvidó por completo la promesa que le había hecho a aquel muchacho. De inmediato contestó el mensaje indicándole que se vieran en la entrada del edificio y allí decidirían a dónde ir a comer. Minutos después se encontraron en el lugar.

—Hola Erwin, no sé tú pero yo estoy muriendo de hambre. — Le saludó el rubio de menor estatura.

— Hola, Floch. Me encuentro igual que tú, podría comerme una ballena si me la sirvieran en este momento. — Erwin rio torpemente, maldiciéndose a sí mismo para sus adentros, ya que se había permitido hacer uno de esos comentarios que lo hacían ver como todo un cerdo y los complejos acerca de ese tema, eran algo que jamás había podido superar, incluso a veces le seguía pasando con Levi.

—¡Me alegra escuchar eso! ¿Qué te parece si vamos al buffet que está cruzando la calle? Todo lo que puedas comer por un módico precio. — Sugirió el muchacho.

Erwin no estaba muy convencido, la dieta era algo que le atormentaba constantemente y aunque siempre se veía tentado a romperla, había podido resistir muy bien y siempre la seguía al pie de la letra; salvo por las ocasiones en las que Levi le decía que estaba bien si probaba alguno de sus postres o si durante alguna de sus citas se le antojaba algún un capricho. Mas luego pensó que eso no pasaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, ya que tenía mucho de no salir con Levi y además, no podía rechazar a su nuevo amigo, así que terminó aceptando.

En el lugar, Floch le indicó cómo funcionaba el sistema. Tenían muchos tipos distintos de comida: carnes de todas las clases, preparadas de distintas formas, vegetales, pastas, arroces, pasteles de carne y pollo, comida china, rollos de sushi, ensaladas y muchísimo más. Al rubio más grande se le hizo la boca agua ante tal festín y no sabía qué elegir. Pensó en que podía tomar un poco de carne y ensalada, así no rompería su dieta, pero todo se le antojaba demasiado.

— El truco está en tomar todo lo que quepa en tu plato y luego venir a por más. — Comentó Floch, quien vio que su nuevo amigo no podía decidirse. Así que el más bajo comenzó a llenar su plato con cuanta cosa pudo y le indicó que le imitara, finalmente con sus platos rebosantes de comida, ocuparon una de las mesas.

— ¿Vienes aquí muy a menudo Floch?

— Cada vez que tengo la oportunidad, la comida es deliciosa y el precio está muy bien.

— Tienes suerte, si yo comiera así todo el tiempo, estaría peor de lo que estoy ahora.

— ¿Peor? — Interrogó el más bajo, justo antes de hincarle el diente a un trozo de carne de res asada.

— Ya sabes, por mi apariencia. — Logró contestar Erwin, muy avergonzado mientras jugueteaba con el tenedor y la comida que se desbordaba de su plato.

—¡Ya veo! ¿Piensas que si comes mucho estarás más alto? Bueno Erwin, créeme que eso no funcionaría, yo he comido en grandes cantidades y aun así no crecí mucho. — Floch rio solo con su comentario y continuó comiendo con tranquilidad, en tanto Erwin se debatía entre si valía la pena aclarar lo que quiso decir o dejarlo así como estaba. Finalmente, se decidió por la segunda opción. Tal parecía que a Floch definitivamente no le interesaba su redondeada figura en absoluto y eso le permitió relajarse.

Ya habiendo entrado en confianza, el menor comenzó a explicarle acerca de cómo se manejaban las cosas en su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Erwin escuchaba todo atentamente y hacía preguntas cuando tenía que hacerlas. Sin darse cuenta había vaciado su plato rápidamente, mientras que su acompañante apenas iba por la mitad de todo lo que había apilado.

— Erwin, ya sabes, puedes volver por más. — Le instó a hacer un segundo viaje al buffet.

— No debería, ya he comido demasiado…

— ¡De eso se trata un buffet! Comer hasta reventar. — Y como Erwin no encontró ningún argumento ante esa lógica, se levantó para volver con su plato tan repleto como la vez anterior, y para olvidar rápidamente la vergüenza que aquello le causaba, continuó interrogando a su compañero acerca de los pormenores de la oficina.

Al final, Erwin terminó más lleno de lo que se había sentido en mucho muchísimo tiempo, pero no se sentía mal como en años atrás; al contrario, la sensación de llenura también alegraba su corazón. Entonces el rubio cayó en cuenta de que, junto a Levi no había vuelto a ser totalmente libre con respecto a la comida, si bien de cuando en cuando el pastelero le permitía darse un gusto, eran muy esporádicas las situaciones y jamás, le dejaba “comer hasta reventar”, como ese día.

El rubio pensó que Levi había sido un poco injusto con él, una cosa era ayudarle a no matarse comiendo por ansiedad o tristeza y otra muy diferente era no permitirle disfrutar casi nunca de eso que le gustaba tanto. Erwin entendía que Levi lo hacía por su propio bien y que era por su salud, sabía que su novio jamás intentaría oponerse a lo que fuese que le causara felicidad. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, exageraba y lo llevaba al extremo. Erwin sabía que el temor de Levi era que contrajera alguna enfermedad debido a lo que comía o al sobrepeso, pero también pensó en que podía ser un poco menos estricto en ese sentido.

— ¿En qué piensas Erwin? — Al verlo totalmente ensimismado mientras frotaba su barriga, a Floch le pareció buena idea interrumpir sus pensamientos.

— ¡No es nada! Discúlpame, solo estaba recordando a una persona…

— ¿No me digas que estabas pensando en tu novia?

— A-algo así… ¡Me disculpo! A pesar de que estoy contigo ahora…

— Así que era eso. No tienes por qué disculparte Erwin, entiendo perfectamente. Bueno a decir verdad no lo entiendo tan bien, es decir; yo no tengo alguien especial en quien pensar.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, en lo poco que lo conocía, Erwin había podido identificar que aquel muchacho tenía los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, tanto que inclusive rayaba en el pesimismo, dados ciertos comentarios de ese tipo que dejaba salir de vez en cuando. Incluso alguien tan negativo e inseguro como él, podía darse cuenta de eso. Aún no sabía nada sobre Floch, pero si era el caso que ese joven estaba pasando por alguna situación, Erwin pensó en que le gustaría bastante ayudarlo. Pero para ello debía ganarse su confianza y conocerlo mucho mejor.

En las semanas siguientes, los encuentros con Floch fueron algo frecuentes. El joven siempre se mostraba dispuesto a ayudarle en lo que pudiera, e incluso le confortaba ya que Erwin tuvo en varias ocasiones, la mala suerte de toparse con Marie, quien no desaprovechaba oportunidad para hacer burla de él. Incluso algunas otras personas en la oficina, se unían a aquellas bromas de mal gusto. El rubio entendía que siempre iba a ser así en cualquier lugar en el que estuviera, ya que había todo tipo de personas; pero para su fortuna, en los últimos años, nunca había vuelto a estar solo y eso era una gran ventaja.

Con el poco tiempo que tenía de estar allí, Floch se había convertido en una buena amistad para él, aunque aún no habían compartido mucha información personal. Erwin le había comentado acerca de esto a sus otros amigos, quienes le recomendaron intentar tener un poco más de iniciativa y acercarse a ese joven mucho más, le decían que tal vez en un futuro se convertirían en verdaderos amigos. Al rubio le emocionó la idea, ya que por lo general, eran los demás quienes se acercaban a él y para variar sería bueno que él hiciera el intento.

El rubio decidió que iba a tomar el consejo de sus amigos de ese momento en adelante. Tanto ese como el que le dieron sobre hacer caso omiso de las burlas de Marie y preocuparse por realizar bien su trabajo. Aunque no le era nada fácil; los maltratos, fuese como fuese siempre le hacían sentir mal, a veces recaía en sus viejos pensamientos de creer que en parte tenían razón, máxime que Levi ya no estaba allí para convencerlo de lo contrario.

Pero Erwin realmente se había esforzado por cambiar su manera de pensar. Cada vez que su mente se ponía turbia, intentaba dejar de pensar negativamente. Así, podía sobrevivir a aquella situación sin caer en sus antiguas malas costumbres. Y al final, se sentía orgulloso de no llegar a tener ninguna recaída, por más hirientes que fuesen los comentarios o más despectivas que fueran las miradas.

Poco a poco, el tiempo pasó y Erwin se hacía más diestro en su trabajo. Incluso había logrado conocer a uno que otro autor, aunque nunca se animó a preguntarles nada. La situación con Floch no hacía más que mejorar, el joven siempre contestaba las preguntas que el mayor le hacía con respecto a su vida personal. Erwin terminó aceptando que la actitud negativa que mostraba de cuando en cuando, era sólo una cuestión de personalidad, ya que según Floch le contaba, no tenía ningún problema mayor o preocupación en su vida personal. Y salvo por los comentarios malos que recibía a veces, y las otras ocasiones en las que se topó a Zackly y su mirada de hielo que le juzgaba con desaprobación, su vida estaba siendo muy buena.

Uno de tantos días, en los que a Erwin le había tocado quedarse a trabajar bastante tarde, se dirigía en su automóvil hacia su casa, pero al hacer el alto en un semáforo, algo captó su atención. Algo que no le gustó para nada: Se trataba de Levi, a quien tenía un par de meses de no ver del todo, ni comunicarse con él. Su novio se encontraba acompañado de una mujer, a quien Erwin identificó como Petra, la compañera de Levi en el restaurante.

Iban caminando un poco más adelante y a Erwin realmente no le hubiese parecido anómala la situación, de no ser porque la mujer iba asida al brazo de Levi. El pastelero era alguien quien no soportaba el contacto físico, siempre se quejaba de que Isabel era muy “pegajosa” cuando le abrazaba. ¿Entonces por qué le permitiría a Petra caminar junto a él así?

La luz se había puesto en verde, pero Erwin no avanzó hasta que escuchó las bocinas de los otros automóviles que le pitaban para que acelerara. No tuvo más remedio que continuar su camino, pero totalmente perturbado e intrigado por la escena que acababa de presenciar.

En su interior Erwin sabía que había una explicación racional para aquello. No podía estar más seguro de que Levi le amaba solo a él y que jamás le engañaría. Lo más lógico para el rubio, era que Petra fuese otra de esas mujeres “pegajosas” al igual que su amiga Isabel, y que a Levi no le quedaba otra opción más que soportarla. Estaba completamente convencido de que así era y que su querido pastelero no tenía nada más que una amistad o compañerismo con aquella mujer.

Pero algo mucho peor era lo que le había dejado tan intranquilo:

¡Hacían tan bonita pareja!

 

Continuará…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quisiera primero que todo disculparme porque el capítulo es muy corto. No sé si lo narré todo demasiado rápido, porque siento que escribí muchas cosas pero casi que en la mitad de palabras de las que acostumbro a escribir. Ojalá no haya sido confuso de leer o demasiados datos en muy pocas palabras, no sé. Es difícil volver a escribir después de haber perdido la costumbre…
> 
> Otra cosa que quiero aclarar, es que yo no soy de esas fujoshis rata que odian a todos los personajes femeninos solo porque se meten en el yaoi. Lo digo por Marie que es una bitch en este fic, pero es que era la única a la que podía usar, porque canónicamente, Erwin tuvo un interés amoroso por ella, así que no había razón para poner un OC. Además, ningún otro personaje femenino de SnK me calzaba en este papel y como no se dice mucho de Marie en el manga, está abierta a que le demos la personalidad que queramos. Yo no soporto por ejemplo cuando en los fics ponen a Petra como la mala, porque en el manga Petra es una mujer fuerte y dulce al mismo tiempo, nada que ver de mala. Pero quería aclarar esto con respecto a Marie para que no me digan nada y no piensen que soy fujorata xD…
> 
> Segunda aclaración: decidí meter a Floch como el nuevo amigo de Erwin por el simple hecho de que en el manga ha sido el que más ha demostrado apoyo hacia Erwin, ¡vamos que solo el hecho de cargarlo moribundo hasta un tejado es razón más que suficiente! Así que estoy ignorando totalmente que el tipo es de la generación de la 104… Como yo dejé de leer el manga hace un año, sinceramente no sé qué más fue de este personaje, así que no me maten por el OoC jaja
> 
> Y bueno, espero que me sigan apoyando, yo no sé si es que ya el fic se está volviendo aburrido. No siento que sea repetitivo, ya que cada situación nueva que escribo es diferente a las anteriores, al menos desde mi punto de vista… Y bueno, yo no quería que el fic fuese tan irreal de que Erwin se vaya a curar mágicamente con el poder del amor, o que una vez estando juntos todo iba a ser hermoso y sin problemas…
> 
> ¡Ojalá esta vez me puedan volver a dar sus comentarios!
> 
> Saludos,
> 
> Izu~
> 
>                        


	21. Confusión

**Capítulo 21**

**Confusión**

 

—¿Qué ocurre Erwin? ¿Por qué la cara larga desde hace días? — Le interrogó Floch, mientras pasaba su mano frente a la ausente mirada del mayor. Erwin se encontraba en su escritorio, mirando fijamente a la pantalla de su computadora, sin llegar a comenzar a digitar lo que le habían encomendado ese día en su trabajo. Desde hacía algún tiempo, a Floch se le había hecho costumbre aprovechar sus viajes al departamento editorial, para pasar a saludar a Erwin; normalmente le llevaba alguna golosina como excusa para conversar un rato con él. Y desde hacía unos días, había notado que el regordete hombre permanecía “con la cabeza en las nubes”, comenzando a preocuparle.

—Lo lamento. A decir verdad, tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza últimamente. — Replicó avergonzado de haber sido encontrado por su amigo en tan penoso estado.

—¿Te parece si hablamos de ello durante la cena? Me dijeron que a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí acaban de abrir un restaurante donde sirven sándwiches de sesenta centímetros. — Aparte de esa oferta, el menor le ofreció una paleta de fresa junto a una amistosa sonrisa.

— Me caería bien uno de esos en este momento. — Erwin no podía negarse a aquella calidez con la que su amigo intentaba ayudarle, ya que sabía que todo lo hacía por genuina preocupación hacia él. Floch siempre le apoyaba cuando era víctima de algún tipo de broma o desprecio por las personas de la oficina, o cuando se estresaba a causa del trabajo.

Por lo general, le gustaba solucionar todo con un viaje a la heladería, a almorzar o a tomar un café. Erwin podía sentir sus pantalones mucho más apretados debido a la constante ingesta de alimentos de ese tipo, pero esta vez, no se sentía culpable, ni mal; tampoco se sentía “como un cerdo sin valor”. Aquello era totalmente distinto: realmente disfrutaba compartir una deliciosa comida junto a su nuevo amigo, además habían descubierto tener varios intereses en común, por lo que sus conversaciones eran vigorizantes. Erwin había llegado a entender que no debía sentirse mal al comer, siempre y cuando lo hiciera por gusto y no para acallar su sufrimiento. Floch le había ayudado a comprender aquello en el tiempo en el que había estado trabajando en la editorial. Por tanto, ya no se negaba a ninguno de esos caprichos y simplemente se dejaba llevar.

— ¡Está decidido! Nos vemos al salir del trabajo. — El menor le dejó para dedicarse a sus labores en tanto llegaba la hora de la salida.

—Supongo que cuando Levi me vea, no le molestará que haya engordado un par de kilos…— Dijo el rubio para sí mismo, mientras acariciaba lentamente su barriga y se concentraba en la tarea del día, ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse por sus problemas personales después.

Por la noche, se encontraron en la entrada del edificio y Floch le mostró el camino hacia el local del que le habló, en donde primero se dedicaron a escoger lo que comerían. Luego de un rato de indecisión, en el que Erwin no estaba seguro de cuál de todas las deliciosas opciones del menú elegir, finalmente logró ordenar y mientras esperaban su pedido, Floch aprovechó para abordar el tema que llevaba en su mente desde hacía días.

— No te voy a mentir Erwin, para ser honesto, hace un tiempo quiero preguntarte el por qué te ves tan distraído últimamente. Si es por esa bruja de Marie…

 — ¡No, no se trata de ella! — Se apresuró a interrumpirle. — Escucha Floch, hay algo de mí que no te he contado y creo que ya va siendo hora de decírtelo. Sin embargo, si después de hacerlo, decides que no quieres seguir nuestra amistad, lo entenderé perfectamente.

— ¿Qué dices? La única manera en la que dejaría de ser tu amigo en este momento, es que me digas que no te gustan los sándwiches. — Ante aquella broma ambos rieron, mas luego Floch adoptó una expresión más seria. — Sea lo que sea, agradezco la confianza Erwin.

—¿Recuerdas que la primera vez que almorzamos juntos, me preguntaste si estaba pensando en mi novia? En realidad, estaba pensando en Levi, mi novio.

— Ya veo…

— No puedo decir que sea totalmente homosexual, es decir, ya te había platicado de mi pasado con Marie, pero… — Erwin hizo una pausa para intentar analizar si su acompañante se encontraba incómodo con su confesión, pero el muchacho se mantenía atento a lo que tuviese que decir, sin dejar ver ningún tipo de expresión en particular. — Jamás me había enamorado realmente hasta que conocí a Levi.

— Si tienes temor de que yo sea homofóbico Erwin, no tienes que preocuparte, a mí no me atraen las mujeres en particular. — Erwin abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Tanto por la confesión de su amigo, ya que realmente no se esperaba aquello; como por el hecho de que fuese tan directo. En varias ocasiones le recordaba a Levi, con esa manera de decir las cosas sin miramientos de ninguna clase.

— No me esperaba eso… — Confesó. — Supongo que no tengo que preocuparme por ocultarte nada entonces. — Finalmente rio con nerviosismo e incomodidad.

— ¡Habérmelo dicho antes! ¿Era eso lo que te preocupaba? — Antes de que el mayor pudiese contestar, el mesero regresó con sus órdenes. Ambos hombres quedaron anonadados del tamaño de aquellos titánicos sándwiches, incluso Erwin con su apetito excepcional, sabía que jamás lograría comerlo completo.  — Creo que vamos a tener un poco de trabajo aquí ¿cierto? — Floch rio divertido, lo cual contribuyó a que la tensión abandonara el cuerpo de Erwin.

— Me parece que, por primera vez en la vida, la comida me va a derrotar. — Erwin se unió a la carcajada, sin embargo, sabía que debía responderle propiamente a su amigo. — Floch, lo que me preocupaba no era el hecho de que dejaras de ser mi amigo si te confesaba sobre mi relación. Más bien, te debo una disculpa por no habértelo contado antes.

— Ni lo menciones, yo mismo no te había dicho nada sobre mí. Es normal guardarse este tipo de cosas, en especial con lo despreciable que es la sociedad. Pero si no era eso, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado últimamente?

— Es propiamente mi relación. — Confesó el mayor, a lo que su acompañante quien estaba a punto de dar la primera mordida a su sándwich, paró en seco para mirarle fijamente, acción que le pareció algo extraña a Erwin.

— ¿Tienes problemas con tu novio? — Preguntó el menor directamente.

— No exactamente. — Erwin suspiró y decidió que si le iba a confiar su dilema a Floch, tendría que contarle todo desde el principio. —Si no te molesta, ¿podría contarte acerca de mi relación?

— Tengo todo este sándwich por terminar, así que, tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Erwin entonces, decidió abrirse por completo a su amigo y le relató prácticamente todo lo importante acerca de su relación con Levi. Desde que el pequeño pastelero se le declaró, sus años de secundaria, sus problemas para aceptar que Levi le amaba, el inicio de su noviazgo y los problemas por los cuáles habían pasado. También le platicó sobre el viaje de Levi a Francia y cómo había sufrido por aquello, haciendo hincapié en lo mucho que amaba a Levi como para decidir que, si el pastelero se enamoraba de alguien en Francia, él se haría a un lado para que fuese feliz. Erwin relató cómo su noviazgo casi se acaba por ese ingenuo pensamiento y cómo a partir de ese momento, tomó más fuerza. Además, le platicó acerca de lo difícil que fue que Kenny le aceptara y el sacrificio que hizo por Levi. Finalmente, le relató acerca del acuerdo que habían hecho de separarse por un tiempo, mientras el pastelero acomodaba su vida, que Erwin estaba seguro sería hasta después de su graduación; lo cual ocurriría en menos de un par de meses.

— Sin embargo, la verdadera razón de mi preocupación, se dio unos días atrás: al salir del trabajo vi a Levi por la calle, caminando junto a una de sus compañeras de trabajo. Confío en que no es nada extraño, Levi jamás me engañaría; pero estoy casi seguro de que ella puede estar enamorada de Levi.

— Pero eso no es problema ¿cierto? ¿Por qué te preocuparían sus sentimientos si estás tan seguro de que Levi no siente nada por ella?

— Es más una cuestión de mi propio amor hacia Levi. — Ante la confundida mirada de Floch, Erwin decidió ahondar más en sus propias conjeturas. — Amo a Levi, lo amo tanto que quisiera lo mejor para él. Sé que suena de novela barata pero, si Levi es feliz yo lo sería también. Y sé que Levi no tiene futuro junto a mí.

— No logro comprenderte Erwin.

— Levi es huérfano, su único familiar es Kenny y una vez que el muera, ya no le quedará nadie. Levi necesita una familia, llegará el momento en el que quisiera estar rodeado de personas a quienes llamar familia y que le amen. Yo no puedo darle eso, pero si Levi se casa con una mujer, podrían tener muchos hijos y…

— Erwin…— Floch le interrumpió. — ¿Y estás seguro de que Levi quiere eso?

— Si se lo pregunto directamente, sé que me dirá que no. Pero el Levi del futuro, pensará muy diferente. Estoy seguro de ello. Sé que Levi no lo entendería ahora, pero con el tiempo se daría cuenta que la mejor opción no soy yo. ¿Qué tengo para darle de todos modos? Como no soy mujer no puedo darle una familia, tampoco sé si vaya a ser capaz de convertirme en un escritor. Con este penoso cuerpo y mi debilidad e inseguridades; lo único que le puedo ofrecer es un amor que no conoce límites…

Floch no supo qué contestar a eso, Erwin hablaba tan poéticamente que le causaba gran admiración, un hombre que se expresara así, definitivamente podría convertirse en un gran escritor. Aunque el menor no le encontró caso a llevarle la contraria e intentar convencerlo de ello. De todas maneras, él mismo no sabía nada de literatura, por ello trabajaba en el departamento de ventas y no en el editorial. Tampoco era muy diestro en los asuntos del amor, así que simplemente no podía atreverse a darle algún consejo.

— Sea lo que sea que decidas Erwin, estaré a tu lado. — Finalmente dijo, mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre la gran mano del mayor. — Gracias por confiarme esto.

El rubio mayor no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreírle. Extrañamente se sentía muchísimo mejor después de haber sacado todo aquello de su pecho, principalmente porque Floch era totalmente distinto al resto de sus amigos: no intentaba guiarlo, ni aconsejarlo, tampoco convencerlo de que su pensamiento estaba errado. Simplemente se limitaba a ofrecerle su compañía y su apoyo, era alguien extremadamente diferente a todos quienes había conocido.

— Soy yo quien debe agradecerte…

— Dejando eso de lado. Creo que ya no puedo dar ni una mordida más, será mejor que pida que me empaquen el resto para llevar. Sin embargo tú… — Ambos hombres voltearon a ver lo que quedaba del sándwich de Erwin, lo cual era mínimo. Entre toda la charla, el rubio ni había notado que poco a poco lo había ido desapareciendo y si bien se sentía lleno hasta reventar, su relato le había distraído tanto que ni siquiera había caído en cuenta de ello. —¡Me agradan las personas con buen apetito como tú! Que no te de pena. — Le animó a terminar.

— No tiene caso pedirlo para llevar ¿cierto? — Avergonzado y sorprendido de su propia glotonería, Erwin desapareció los últimos rastros de su sándwich, en tanto su amigo pedía su ración para llevar, la cual probablemente le serviría como desayuno para el día siguiente. Pero a pesar de que el mayor se sentía algo apenado acerca de aquello, había notado que con Floch, nunca llegó a sentir el deseo de que la tierra se lo tragara, con él jamás se sentía tan despreciable como con el resto de personas.

¿Por qué Floch era tan distinto a los demás? Se preguntaba.

Los hombres se despidieron y cada uno se encaminó a su casa. Erwin tenía que admitir que el haberse desahogado con él, le había servido mucho para calmarse. Floch le brindaba una paz que ninguna otra persona era capaz de transmitirle. Tal vez tenía que ver con que sabía que él era cien por ciento auténtico y realista. Sabía que Floch jamás le daría uno de esos consejos positivos e inservibles que sus otros amigos solían darle. Y no era por ser malagradecido, pero a veces le molestaba que sus amigos fuesen tan optimistas con respecto a las situaciones que lo hacían sufrir. En cambio Floch, en ocasiones se unía a su nube oscura de pesimismo, alimentando al monstruo que carcomía su interior, y eso por extraño que pareciera, le ayudaba mucho más.

Pero una vez en la soledad de su habitación, los terribles pensamientos volvieron a su cabeza. ¿Qué debería hacer? Podía contactar a Levi, explicarle lo que había venido planteándose y de alguna manera, terminar su relación “por las buenas”. Podía simplemente aprovechar el hecho de que ya estaban separados, para desaparecer. Si Levi intentaba contactarlo, podría ignorarlo sin explicarle nada; sabía que eso le haría sufrir un tiempo pero a la larga, sería lo mejor. Luego pensó en que esa jamás sería la mejor opción, Levi obviamente se merecía una explicación para su comportamiento y lo que menos quería era hacerle pasar un mal rato.

Luego el rubio pensó en que realmente amaba a Levi con todas sus fuerzas, y que el pastelero era lo único por lo que valía la pena su vida, no deseaba perderlo, y eso le generaba aún más confusión. Erwin que era tan analítico, se planteaba todas las posibilidades en esa situación y cabía otra que para él, era mucho más probable: ¿Y si la misma Petra se encargaba de enamorar a Levi? ¿Y si su novio era quien llegaba un día y le decía que necesitaban terminar? Definitivamente esa opción era mucho mejor, él podría resistir que le rompieran el corazón, siempre y cuando fuese en beneficio de Levi.

¿Qué podía hacer para que Levi se alejara de él? Erwin miró su deprimente reflejo en el espejo, y recordó que el pastelero ni siquiera se alejaría de él en caso de que volviese a engordar desmesuradamente, su amor trascendía a lo físico y ya se lo había demostrado. ¡Cuán afortunado se sentía Erwin! De haber logrado conocer un amor tan puro. No le importaba si hubiese sido sólo por ese breve tiempo, el haberlo llegado a experimentar, era suficiente para él. Y con esos pensamientos, se convencía cada vez más de que, iba siendo hora de devolverle a Levi todo lo que le había dado.

— ¿Qué me dirías si te llamo en este momento y decido terminar contigo Levi? ¿Me odiarías? ¿Me perdonarías cuando hayas entendido que era lo mejor para ti?...

Finalmente, Erwin decidió que no debía precipitarse por un sentimiento momentáneo. Debía ser racional y pensar muy bien en lo que iba a hacer, y cómo lo iba a hacer. Fuese que decidiera romper con Levi por su propio bien, o seguir a su lado causándole más problemas, ya que él aún estaba convencido de que dejarse amar por el pastelero, era una carga para él.

* * *

Cuando se encontraba con sus amigos ya fuese en la universidad o fuera de ella, Erwin procuraba no demostrar su preocupación y los terribles pensamientos que le torturaban durante todo el día. Actuaba como si nada estuviese pasando y si por desgracia se ensimismaba demasiado, tomaba como excusa su trabajo o simplemente les decía que extrañaba a Levi.

El rubio en ocasiones intentaba saber de su novio, por medio de Isabel. Sabía que si Levi comenzaba a sentir algo por Petra, a la única persona que podría acudir sería a su mejor amiga; y aunque Erwin dudaba que Isabel podría traicionar la confianza de Levi, no perdía nada intentando. Tal vez Isabel dejaría salir algo por accidente, o su lenguaje corporal la delataría.

Pero todos y cada uno de sus intentos fueron infructuosos, Isabel y Farlan sabían tanto de Levi como él, el pastelero se había tomado muy en serio lo de dedicarse a su trabajo y estudios y ni siquiera les dedicaba tiempo a ellos tampoco. Aunque tenía una excusa muy válida y era que estaba a punto de graduarse al fin. El solo hecho de pensar en ello hacía sentirse a Erwin sumamente orgulloso, sabía cuánto había trabajado Levi por acabar su carrera y cuán difícil había sido para él. Pero al mismo tiempo le aterraba, ya que la salida de Levi de la universidad, suponía que finalmente iban a volver a tener contacto.

Erwin estaba seguro de que si volvía con Levi, no habría fuerza en el universo que le impulsara a terminar su relación. Sabía que “egoístamente”, querría quedarse por siempre al lado de su amado y todo lo que había pensado en cuanto a lo que era mejor para él, sería en vano.

Conforme los días pasaban, Erwin se ponía más y más nervioso. Su decisión estaba prácticamente tomada, pero el tener que enfrentarse a ese momento le aterraba. Tanto no deseaba hacer sufrir a Levi, como tampoco quería tener que pasar por ese dolor él mismo. Porque, aunque supiera que era lo mejor para el pastelero, igualmente dejarlo sería algo sumamente doloroso.

— Tengo que decirte algo importante Erwin. — Unos cuántos días después de haberle confesado a Floch sus problemas, el joven se presentó seriamente ante Erwin, quien se sorprendió de sobremanera ante su actitud. No se imaginaba qué podría ser eso tan importante, como para que mostrara un semblante tan sombrío al hacerle esa petición.

— Claro, ¿te parece si almorzamos juntos? Ah, esta vez pienso comprar algo en la cafetería si no te importa… — Erwin había descubierto que se había pasado de la raya con su manera de comer últimamente, y a pesar de que ya no se sentía mal por ello; tampoco pensaba echar al caño todo lo que él mismo y Levi habían trabajado por su salud. Así que había decidido intentar comer mucho más sano y sobre todo, evitar los almuerzos y cenas con Floch, a menos que fuesen lugares en donde no tuviese que romper su dieta.

— Me parece extraño de tu parte, pero no tengo ningún problema. Es más, eso nos dará más tiempo para poder conversar. Nos veremos en la cafetería entonces.

Al mediodía, Erwin acudió al lugar en donde encontró que Floch ya se encontraba guardándole espacio en una mesa. El mayor se apresuró a adquirir una saludable ensalada y también una sopa, para proceder a sentarse en el lugar que le había reservado su amigo. Ambos comieron en silencio por un rato, a Erwin le mataba la curiosidad, pero Floch había sido tan serio anteriormente, que estaba seguro de que no era algo corriente de lo que quería platicarle, y no pensaba en presionarlo para que se lo dijera, fuese lo que fuese.

Pero Erwin ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar, pocos minutos después, Floch dejó sus cubiertos sobre la mesa y le miró muy fijamente, con una expresión ininteligible.

—¿Ya tomaste la decisión sobre lo que harás con tu novio? — Le preguntó directamente a lo que Erwin se sorprendió muchísimo.

— Para ser honesto, siento que estoy igual que al principio. No sé qué hacer aún.

— Entonces déjame proponerte una solución. — Aquello le había sorprendido aún más al mayor.

—Te escucho. — ¿Qué tendría Floch para proponerle en una situación así? Se preguntaba sin llegar a una respuesta, pero con algo de curiosidad.

— Termina con Levi de una vez y en cambio elígeme a mí. — Declaró Floch con total seriedad.

— N-no… no estoy seguro de entender-te… Floch. — Tartamudeó Erwin, quien casi se había quedado sin habla al escuchar aquello. ¿Habría entendido mal?

— Estoy enamorado de ti Erwin, desde el primer día que empezaste a trabajar aquí. — Confesó el menor sin perder ni un momento su seriedad, ante un Erwin quien no cabía en sí del asombro que aquellas palabras le estaban causando. — El día que te presentaron ante nosotros, me pareciste extremadamente apuesto, totalmente mi tipo. ¿Crees que ese día nos topamos por casualidad? — Esta vez Floch deshizo su expresión seria, para reír levemente. — No fue así, yo me encargué de buscar el momento en el que podía aprovechar para hablarte Erwin.

—Yo… — El mayor esta vez sí que había quedado sin habla. En toda su vida, la única persona que se le había confesado, había sido Levi. Y fue en una situación tan extraña que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder. Y esta ocasión, a pesar de no ser nada inusual, tampoco podía articular palabra alguna, ante el disparate que le parecía escuchar que alguien se sentía atraído hacia él.

— Sé lo que debes estar pensando. — Se apresuró a continuar Floch. — No me molesta tu apariencia en absoluto, siempre me han gustado los hombres con carne en sus huesos. Erwin, no voy a decir que fue “amor a primera vista” lo mío, y tampoco es algo tan superficial, si bien desde el primer día me vi atraído hacia ti por tu físico, al conocerte fue que me comencé a enamorar de ti. Es fácil hacerlo, llegando a comprender el tipo de persona que eres.

— Es… algo que no me esperaba, y me halagas, pero…

— Amas a Levi ¿cierto? — Una vez más, no le dejó terminar su frase. — Entiendo si en este momento no sientes nada hacia mí, pero si tu mismo amor por Levi es lo que te impulsa a terminar con él. ¿No es más fácil, sacar un clavo con otro clavo? Mi propuesta es sencilla: termina con Levi y empieza a salir conmigo, yo me encargaré de que con el tiempo te llegues a enamorar de mí.

— Lo siento Floch, no puedo aceptar algo así. — Finalmente, Erwin se atrevió a rechazarlo, pero internamente, no podía negarse que se sentía muy feliz. Había aparecido otra persona, aparte de Levi quien había generado sentimientos románticos hacia él. Situación que le parecía imposible. Y no sólo eso, sino que esa persona, se había interesado a nivel físico por él, cosa que jamás le había ocurrido antes, ya que con Levi había sido lo opuesto y el pastelero le amaba tanto como persona, que su físico no le generaba ninguna clase de problema.

— No voy a aceptar una respuesta tan rápidamente. — Floch nuevamente adoptó una expresión seria. — Yo puedo darte lo que necesitas, no me importa si engordas, me seguirás pareciendo atractivo. No me importa si es que no llegas a convertirte en un escritor; aunque no tengo ninguna duda de que llegarás a lograrlo. Erwin, a mí no me importa si eres inseguro y acomplejado, si tu pasado te persigue, yo estaré contigo. Si el monstruo te sigue atormentando, no te haré ilusiones falsas de combatirlo, dejaré que me agobie junto a ti. Y no tienes que preocuparte por el hecho de que no puedas darme una familia, mi familia es suficientemente grande y no necesito más, no planeo tener hijos nunca ni estar con ninguna mujer. Yo soy la mejor opción para ti Erwin.

Una vez más, Erwin quedó mudo. Estupefacto ante las fuertes declaraciones de Floch, que le hacían estremecer. Era totalmente distinto a Levi y a la vez, le recordaba muchísimo a él. Personas con esa fortaleza eran las que quería a su lado, personas así eran las que le generaban bienestar y dependencia, quienes le convencían de que al final todo iba a estar bien para él y que realmente merecía ser feliz.

— Dejaré que lo pienses unos días, ya me darás tu respuesta una vez lo hayas meditado. — Al ver que Erwin no reaccionaba, Floch decidió dejarlo allí. No aceptaría un no por respuesta y sabía que si lo presionaba, el mayor lo continuaría rechazando. Así que sin más, recogió su bandeja y dejó a Erwin a solas.

El resto del día, Erwin cometió muchos errores por estar pensando en aquella situación. Siempre pensó que si se decidía a dejar a Levi, él mismo estaría solo por siempre. Que una única persona se fijara en él, era algo tan insólito, que sabía que ni en esa ni en otra vida ese evento se repetiría. Y ahí estaba aquel joven, tan amable y tan gallardo, declarándole su amor y su atracción, como si fuese lo más común de la vida.

En la noche la situación no cambió en absoluto. Erwin no paraba de darle vueltas en su cabeza al asunto una y otra vez. Estaba convencido de que Floch le decía la verdad. Pudo ver en sus ojos que no le mentía y que era serio en sus declaraciones. ¿Cómo era que se había llegado a sentir atraído por él? Como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado, Erwin se desnudó y se colocó frente al espejo, admirando su triste y redonda figura.

Por donde se viera, no encontraba nada atractivo en él. Las horribles estrías seguían tatuadas en su abultado estómago, el cual continuaba colgando vulgarmente al punto de casi llegar a ocultar su hombría. Los gruesos rollos sobre sus caderas se habían ensanchado un poco en los últimos meses. Sus pechos seguían tan grandes, cual si fuesen los de una fémina, lo que le continuaba pareciendo risible y nada atractivo. Y así podía seguir enumerando las infinitas imperfecciones de su cuerpo; como los muslos gruesos que se rozaban entre sí o la desaparición de su cuello al ser reemplazado por una detestable papada.

Con el tiempo, Erwin había aceptado que Levi de alguna retorcida manera, se sentía atraído a todo eso; o más bien, que su amor era tan grande que le hacía obviar lo repulsivo que todo eso era. Pero también, había ocasiones en las que Erwin se dejaba convencer y veía hermosura en su propio ser: pensaba en lo suave y cálido que era, en lo agraciadas que eran sus curvas, en lo abundante y dadivoso que era su cuerpo, ofreciendo mucho más de el de lo que las manos podían abarcar.

En ocasiones, el rubio colocaba ese “filtro” sobre sus ojos, y notaba que su rostro era de muy buen ver, y que con cualquier atuendo que se colocara, se veía imponente y masculino. En los últimos años, era más frecuente que Erwin recorriera su propio cuerpo con sus manos, y pensara en que simplemente se sentía “sensual” y cuando Levi le tomaba, no podía evitar sentirse deseable y hermoso. Dejaba que los dulces cumplidos de su amante le inundaran y le hicieran sentir atractivo. Llegando a pensar que en realidad, era poseedor de una belleza única, que muy pocos tenían la capacidad de ver, al estar cegados por los estereotipos e imposiciones de la sociedad.

¿Estaría en lo correcto? Se preguntaba. Por más que Erwin sabía que simplemente no podía corresponderle a Floch, por el hecho de que estaba demasiado enamorado de Levi; tampoco le era posible evitar sentirse feliz, de haber encontrado otra persona quien pensara que era alguien con un físico deseable.

Al día siguiente en la oficina, para suerte de Erwin, Floch no se apareció por su departamento. Le preocupaba muchísimo tener que pasar por la incomodidad de topárselo en algún pasillo, luego de que se le hubiese declarado. Cuando Erwin pensaba en las palabras del menor, se acaloraba y sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente. Era algo tan extraño para él y sabía que si llegaba a verlo, se sentiría sumamente cohibido. Pero Floch únicamente le estaba dando a Erwin un pequeño espacio para pensar la situación, y ese mismo día al terminar su jornada, le esperó, llegando a interceptarlo a la salida del ascensor.

—Erwin. ¿Podemos hablar? — Le abordó sin pensarlo y Erwin se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz y ver la seriedad de aquel rostro.

—Ho-hola Floch… si es por lo que me dijiste ayer, mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma. Lo siento… — Erwin reunió todo el valor que tenía, a pesar de sentirse abrumado ante Floch, y una vez más le rechazó. No podía permitirse que el joven se ilusionara con él, ya que no podía corresponderle.

—Tal parece que tengo que esforzarme un poco más. — Suspiró el de menor estatura. —¡Tengamos una cita!

—Floch… por favor, yo no…

— Sólo una Erwin, sin compromisos. Solo quiero que nos relacionemos en un ambiente más relajado y fuera del horario laboral. Por favor…

— De acuerdo… — Por más que lo quiso, Erwin no pudo negársele. No después de todo lo que Floch había hecho por él en ese tiempo. No después de lo feliz que le hacía el que se le hubiese confesado y las maravillas que aquella situación habían hecho a su autoestima.

—Luego te daré los detalles Erwin, verás que no te vas a arrepentir sobre esto.

Con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, Erwin deseó que esas palabras fuesen ciertas.

* * *

El fin de semana llegó, Floch le había indicado a Erwin que se encontraran al mediodía del sábado para ir a almorzar y luego irían al teatro a ver una obra que el menor quería ver desde hacía días. Erwin había aceptado, pensando en que sería incómodo, pero ya le había prometido ir, así que no podía rechazarlo ahora. Pensó que la menos realizarían actividades que él disfrutaría.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro Erwin encontró que su acompañante ya estaba allí, suspiró profundamente y se presentó ante él, esperando no haber tomado una mala decisión.

— Hola Floch. Lamento haberte hecho esperar.

— No hay problema. ¿Estás listo? Hay un restaurante nuevo al que me gustaría que fuéramos, no está muy lejos de aquí.

Ambos caminaron en silencio por un rato. El silencio hacía sentir muy incómodo a Erwin, pero al parecer Floch se encontraba de muy buen humor y eso, sólo hacía al mayor sentirse culpable también. No quería que Floch se ilusionara con él. Y al encontrarse pensando eso, Erwin rio para sus adentros. El hecho de que él entre todas las personas, tuviese que rechazar a alguien y preocuparse por no darle ideas equivocadas a esa persona; era simplemente ridículo.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar y tomaron asiento. El mesero rápidamente acudió a ellos para entregarles los menús.

—Erwin, no tienes que estar tan tenso ¿sabes? — Comentó Floch al ver cómo Erwin se escondía detrás de su menú, apretándolo fuertemente con sus dedos.

— No se te escapa nada ¿eh? Lo lamento, no puedo evitar sentir que toda esta situación está mal.

— ¿Acaso estamos haciendo algo indebido? Un almuerzo no es lo mismo que engañar a tu novio, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Sé que dije que esto sería una cita, pero únicamente quiero que experimentes estar conmigo fuera del trabajo.

— Discúlpame, no es mi intención hacerte sentir mal a ti también.

— Dejando eso de lado, ¿ya decidiste qué comer?

— No, no en realidad. Para ser honesto, ni siquiera he llegado a leer el menú.

— ¿Dejarías que ordene por ti? Mentí antes, no es un restaurante nuevo. He venido unas cuantas veces aquí, la comida es deliciosa y quería que la probaras.

— Bien, confiaré en tu juicio. — Erwin terminó aceptando, aunque se arrepintió inmediatamente luego de que les hubiesen servido la comida.

Floch pidió varios platillos del menú, al principio Erwin pensó que los había pedido para sí mismo, y se preguntaba cuál de ellos sería el que había ordenado para él. Pero cuando les sirvieron los distintos platos, el menor con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro le indicó que eran todos para él.

— No te contengas, estoy seguro que todo te encantará.

— Floch… sabes que estoy a dieta, no puedo con todo esto y…

— ¡No seas ridículo! Erwin, no es como si fueses a engordar por dejar tu dieta un día. Hoy quiero que disfrutes sin ningún tipo de límite. Claro está que si estuvieses conmigo, no tendrías por qué limitarte nunca. — Floch le miró coquetamente y acercó uno de los platos hacia él. — Vamos, come que se va a enfriar.

Erwin suspiró con resignación y comenzó a comer. Pero toda preocupación que había estado cargando se esfumó en el momento en el que probó el primer bocado. Aquella comida estaba más que deliciosa y ya entendía el por qué Floch había decidido llevarlo allí. Tan exquisito estaba todo, que la culpa que pudo haber estado sintiendo desapareció por completo. Se dedicó entonces a comer bocado tras bocado de los varios platillos, mientras su acompañante se encargaba de amenizar el almuerzo con su interesante charla. Floch siempre sabía de qué hablar, siempre tenían temas en común que compartir.

Al final el almuerzo había terminado siendo muy ameno. Erwin disfrutó muchísimo tanto de la comida como de la charla. Floch supo muy bien cómo dirigirla de manera que no saliera a flote el tema de Levi, la relación de Erwin o su reciente confesión hacia él. Más bien conversaron sobre el capítulo nuevo de aquel cómic que ambos seguían, y del pronto estreno de la película que tenían un año de estar esperando, y de lo genial que les había parecido la segunda entrega del videojuego que les encantaba; que había sido un desastre en su tercera parte.

Todo eso contribuyó a que el mayor se olvidara por completo de sus preocupaciones. Se la estaba pasando tan bien y la comida estaba tan deliciosa, que simplemente obvió que estaba rompiendo su dieta terriblemente, o que no debía portarse muy amigable con Floch. O el hecho de que, aunque el menor hubiese dicho que “no era una cita al final”, Erwin estaba seguro de que él mismo era el único que sabía que eso era verdad, ya que para Floch, esa era en definitiva una cita.

Salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron luego al teatro. Fue allí en donde Erwin cayó en cuenta de una realidad, que no había tomado en consideración anteriormente, debido a lo bien que la había estado pasando: no estaba seguro si cabría en los asientos del teatro. Ese era un establecimiento más modesto que el lujoso teatro en donde habían visto la obra de Nanaba hacía años. Y definitivamente, era más modesto que las salas de cine a las que acostumbraba visitar. A Erwin le gustaban el teatro y el cine, pero siempre procuraba ir a los lugares conocidos, en donde sabía que el espacio no sería un problema. Sin embargo, jamás había acudido a ese teatro.

— ¿Qué ocurre Erwin? — Le interrogó su acompañante, al notar que el hombre paró en seco justo en la entrada del lugar. Erwin nuevamente sentía esa vergüenza que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba. De hecho, si se detenía a pensarlo, con Floch jamás se había llegado a sentir tan apenado.

—Floch, me siento terrible por esto, pero cabe la posibilidad de que tenga que retirarme antes de que comience la obra.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? Si no te gusta la obra…

— ¡No! No es eso, de hecho, yo también quería verla, pero… ya me ha pasado unas cuantas veces que… — Nuevamente esas olvidadas ganas de que la tierra se lo tragase volvieron a él. Era totalmente humillante tener que admitir tal cosa.

— Erwin, no logro entenderte.

— Escucha Floch. Hay ciertos lugares que no están diseñados para personas de mi talla… Puedo intentarlo, pero no te aseguro que pueda quedarme… ¿Lo entiendes?

— Entiendo. — El menor no requirió más explicación para entender perfectamente a qué se refería su acompañante. — En ese caso, podemos buscar algún otro lugar para pasar el rato. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

— ¡Espera! Aún no hemos entrado a ver… ya habías comprado los boletos ¿cierto? Además, me dijiste que morías por ver la obra, al menos tú tienes que verla y…

— ¡Erwin! Jamás te obligaría a pasar por una cosa como esta. Puedo ver la obra otro día. — Dicho eso, ante la estupefacta mirada de Erwin, Floch tomó los boletos y los rompió. — Nunca dejaría que pasaras por algo vergonzoso, solo porque quieres complacerme. Sin embargo, me alegra demasiado que estuvieses dispuesto a hacerlo por mí.

Erwin no supo cómo contestar a eso. Era cierto que estaba dispuesto a humillarse públicamente por él, pero simplemente era porque así era su personalidad y siempre había sido su costumbre sacrificarse por el bien de los demás. Pero el gesto de Floch para con él, le hizo sentir muy bien. Erwin sentía que nadie nunca había sido tan considerado con él, salvo Levi quien siempre le protegía.

—¿Tal vez podríamos ir al museo de arte? Escuché que hay una exhibición de grabados interesante. — Sugirió Floch al ver que Erwin no dijo nada. — ¿Qué te parece?

— Es una estupenda idea. Hace mucho tiempo no voy al museo. — Y realmente era algo que le emocionaba a Erwin, sus citas con Levi por lo general no eran muy culturales que se dijeran; y desde que Hanji comenzó a salir con Moblit, sus viajes a museos y otros centros de interés científico, histórico o cultural, se habían reducido al mínimo.

Habiendo tomado esa resolución, los hombres emprendieron el camino hacia el museo. Erwin no paró de agradecerle a su amigo y también se disculpó con él tantas veces, que Floch tuvo que solicitarle que se detuviera. Se estaba volviendo algo bochornoso para el menor, quien entendía perfectamente el por qué Erwin se disculpaba, mas no por ello estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando sus incómodas disculpas.

Nuevamente la “cita” se volvió amena para ambos, cuando se hubieron distraído de la anterior situación con todas las cosas interesantes que había por ver en el museo. No solo se pasaron por la exhibición de la que habló Floch, sino que también tuvieron tiempo para visitar otras salas del museo y conversar sobre las distintas obras de arte que allí albergaban. Resultó ser que Floch era bastante instruido en el tema y pudo compartir con Erwin varios datos desconocidos para él, lo que le pareció simplemente impresionante.

Salieron del museo cuando la noche ya estaba por llegar, Erwin pensaba que estarían a punto de despedirse, pero Floch, tenía otro tipo de planes para ese día…

— ¿Tienes hambre Erwin? ¿Quieres ir a cenar?

— ¡Oh, no podría! Comí tanto en el almuerzo que aún me siento satisfecho. — Erwin mintió, ya había hecho la digestión y nuevamente estaba hambriento, pero era cierto que había comido tanto ese día, que no se permitiría demostrarle a su amigo lo voraz de su apetito.

— Entiendo. En ese caso, ¿te gustaría ir a mi departamento? Podríamos ver alguna película o jugar video juegos.

— ¡Claro! Aún es algo temprano. Entonces, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría ir. — Erwin no supo por qué había aceptado tan fácilmente. Normalmente sería difícil convencerlo de hacer alguna otra actividad, pero la propuesta de su amigo le pareció muy divertida. Por lo general jugaba solo en su habitación, aunque en ocasiones Levi lo intentaba, se aburría rápidamente; así que para variar, Erwin pensó que sería emocionante tener alguien con quien compartir ese pasatiempo.

Floch llamó un taxi y se dirigieron a su apartamento, el cual no quedaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban, por lo que llegaron rápidamente. El menor le indicó en el camino que vivía solo, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por conocer a ningún familiar. El lugar quedaba en un bonito edificio departamental y al entrar a Erwin le pareció un lugar bastante acogedor. El departamento era bastante amplio y estaba muy ordenado.

— Toma asiento. ¿Qué te gustaría beber? ¿Una cerveza?

— No bebo licor. Un refresco está bien.

— Oh, bueno. Espero no te moleste si yo bebo cerveza. — Floch le alcanzó una lata de gaseosa y se sentó junto a él en el sofá, procediendo a encender la televisión y la consola; para después abrir su lata de cerveza y dar un largo sorbo.

— ¡Eres todo un bebedor! — Se atrevió a bromear Erwin al ver al hombre beber de esa manera.

— Solo cuando tengo buena compañía. — Dicho esto, le sonrió pícaramente; gesto que había logrado hacer sonrojar al mayor.  Floch se dio cuenta de la reacción de Erwin, pero hizo como si no lo hubiese notado y se dispuso a iniciar el juego de peleas.

Durante la siguiente hora, los hombres tuvieron una acalorada sesión de luchas, ambos eran bastante buenos para esa clase de videojuegos, así que el marcador iba a muy parejo.

— Tengo una idea. ¿Qué te parece si apostamos? Si yo gano la siguiente partida, deberás cumplir una petición mía y si tú ganas, yo cumpliré lo que me pidas. — Sugirió Floch.

— No lo sé…

— ¡Vamos Erwin! ¿Qué no confías en tu capacidad?

— ¿Qué? ¡Mi estrategia es infalible! Apostemos entonces. — Floch se había aprovechado de ese lado competitivo de Erwin que acababa de descubrir, para convencerlo.

La siguiente pelea fue bastante difícil, ambos jóvenes sacaban lo mejor de sus habilidades. Empataron los dos primeros rounds, con una victoria para Erwin en el primero, y una para Floch en el segundo. Los dos estaban sumamente emocionados, ya que el tercer round sería el decisivo. Para desgracia de Erwin, Floch estaba guardando un movimiento especial el cual reveló al final, dejando en knock-out a su personaje y ganando la apuesta.

—¡¿Quién es el rey de las luchas?! — Floch rio con falsa altanería, mientras que Erwin sonreía en su derrota.

— Bien, bien. Acepto que eres ligeramente mejor que yo, pero no tienes que alardear. ¿Entonces, qué deseo quieres que cumpla? Su majestad. — El regordete rubio se animó a unirse a la broma.

—Quiero que bebas conmigo, me refiero a cerveza. — Le solicitó Floch.

— Un trato es un trato. — Aceptó Erwin sin hacer mayor escándalo, pensando que le pediría algo vergonzoso, pero viendo que al final era simple. No era que nunca hubiese probado la cerveza, ni siquiera le desagradaba el sabor, pero por lo general prefería no beber. Ya bastante malo era tener sobrepeso por su alimentación, como para empeorar la situación bebiendo cerveza.

Floch no se hizo de esperar y le alcanzó a su invitado una lata, tomando una para él mismo. Las abrieron de inmediato e hicieron un brindis; bebiendo alegremente mientras jugaban unas cuantas partidas. Sin darse cuenta, Erwin terminó bebiendo dos cervezas más, lo cual logró que se sintiera un poco más animado que de costumbre.

— ¡Tengo una sorpresa para ti! Espera un momento. — Floch se levantó, haciendo un nuevo viaje a la cocina y regresó rápidamente, portando una caja, un cuchillo y dos platos. Los colocó sobre la mesa, frente a Erwin y abrió la caja revelando su contenido.

—Esos son… — Erwin miró a Floch quien asentía mientras le mostraba una amable sonrisa. —… los postres de Levi. — Aseguró al ver los trozos de pastel y otras delicias, muy bien conocidas para él.

— Espero que no te moleste. Me tomé la libertad de ir esta mañana al restaurante donde trabaja tu novio y pedir algunos de sus postres para llevar. Me contaste que hace mucho tiempo no los pruebas, y siendo que por ahora no te puedes acercar al restaurante, pensé en que sería buena idea. Aunque no supe cuál de todos elegir, así que terminé comprando varios. Pensé en que podíamos comerlos juntos, me has platicado tanto de lo bien que cocina tu novio, que tengo muchísima curiosidad por probarlos.

Una vez más como ya varias ese día, Erwin se quedó sin habla. Al ver que no respondía, Floch partió a la mitad algunos de los postres, colocando iguales partes en ambos platos y entregándole uno a Erwin. El menor no dudó en probar su primer bocado, llegando a sorprenderse con el sabor.

— ¡Ahora entiendo todo! Esto está delicioso. — Admitión con genuina sorpresa. —Erwin, come, que no te de pena. — Le instó. Pero la negación de Erwin a comer, no se debía a la vergüenza; sino más bien al hecho de darse cuenta de que, la había estado pasando tan bien con Floch, que se había olvidado totalmente de Levi.

— Te agradezco mucho esto Floch. — Finalmente le agradeció, disimulando la decaída en su estado de ánimo, y procedió a tomar uno de los postres para degustarlo. El efecto fue inmediato: Erwin se vio envuelto en una felicidad inexplicable. El majestuoso sabor inundaba su paladar, haciendo que se retorciera en su lugar de placer. Ya casi olvidaba lo bien que Levi cocinaba; aquello junto al leve estado etílico en el que se encontraba, solo habían contribuido a reactivar el glotón que llevaba dentro.

Floch observó con gusto, como el buen humor regresaba a Erwin. Al ver su entusiasmo renovado y cómo engullía con felicidad aquellos postres, aprovechó para alcanzarle una nueva cerveza y convencerlo de comer su parte y el resto de lo que había adquirido; a lo que Erwin esta vez no se negó, al estar disfrutando demasiado el momento.

Luego de un rato, hasta la última migaja había desaparecido y Erwin ya había consumido su cuarta cerveza, logrando sentirse aún más animado.

— ¡No debí dejarme convencer! Estoy tan lleno que siento que mi pantalón va a reventar.

— En ese caso, podrías desabrocharte un poco. — Sugirió Floch.

— No, no podría… — Se negó Erwin, cayendo en cuenta de lo vergonzoso que sería dejar que Floch lo viese en una situación así.

— Erwin, pensé que ya me tenías confianza. — Floch se acercó demasiado para el gusto del mayor, y para su horror, el  joven se atrevió a posar sus manos en su repleto estómago, comenzando a acariciarle con delicadeza. — Estás tan lleno, que tu estómago se siente tenso. Apuesto a que también te duele, si desabrochamos tu pantalón te sentirás mejor. — Le susurró, y sin pedir ningún tipo de permiso, se aventuró a desabrochar el pantalón de Erwin, haciendo que lo abultado de su barriga se encargara de abrir la cremallera hasta abajo.

Erwin no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, lo siguiente que supo era que Floch acariciaba con ambas manos su barriga, y para su sorpresa, fuera de molestarle, era algo que se sentía sumamente placentero.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que te sentirías mejor. — Nuevamente susurró el menor. Erwin no dijo nada, cerró sus ojos, ya que se sentía algo mareado por el alcohol que le había comenzado a afectar mucho más. Pero las manos de Floch dando gentiles caricias a su adolorida barriga, se sentían tan bien, que no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar. Cuando se dio cuenta, Floch no solo acariciaba su estómago, sino que también masajeaba uno de sus senos por debajo de la camisa, logrando incluso sacarle unos leves gemidos.

— Erwin, probablemente no te des cuenta de lo sensual que eres. Pero, ¡me gustas tanto! — Confesó el menor quien ya se encontraba excitado por la gran oportunidad que tenía en sus manos y el ver que su plan había salido a la perfección. — Si me aceptas, podrás tener esto todas las veces que quieras. Yo puedo darte todo lo que necesitas Erwin.

La voz de Floch resonaba en su cabeza, su tono era dulce, Erwin podía identificar la ternura con la que le hacía ese ofrecimiento. Y pensó, por un breve instante que aquello no sonaba nada mal. Tal vez, no amaba a Floch en absoluto, pero, ¿podría llegar a enamorarse de él en un futuro? Tal vez, aquella oferta no era tan descabellada después de todo, fue lo que pensó en su éxtasis.

Pero entonces, ocurrió algo que rompió con toda aquella atmósfera de desbordante placer y confusión. Erwin sintió los labios de Floch sobre los suyos, abrió sus ojos para comprobar con horror, que el joven había aprovechado para robarle un beso. Pero no fue eso lo que le sorprendió, sino el hecho de que, no sentía nada: solo eran unos labios, queriendo saborear los propios, pero no sentía nada. No había mariposas en el estómago, ni fuegos artificiales en su cabeza, tampoco sentía sus mejillas arder. No sentía como si estuviese a punto de morir, solo para ser salvado por la dulzura de la persona frente a sí.

Y entonces, fue cuando Erwin lo comprendió: ni aunque pasaran mil años, lograría amar a otra persona que no fuese Levi. Con nadie llegaría a sentir ese desesperante amor, ni esa pasión que le carcomía el pecho. Si no era con Levi, no podía estar con nadie más.

Erwin apartó a Floch, quien por primera vez se mostró tanto confundido como sorprendido. Ya que estaba muy seguro de haber logrado su objetivo de ese día.

— ¿Erwin?

— Lo lamento, Floch. Aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí, me divertí tanto contigo, que por el día de hoy me olvidé de mis complejos, me olvidé de mis temores e incluso, me olvidé de Levi. — Floch se había apartado y Erwin, mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, se ocupaba de abrochar su pantalón nuevamente y arreglar su atuendo. — No creo que alguien jamás, se haya tomado tantas molestias por mí. Incluso, creo que nunca había encontrado a alguien con quien la pasara tan bien. Tenemos los mismos gustos, podemos conversar por horas sin aburrirnos y hasta eres mejor que yo en los videojuegos…

— Pero amas a Levi. — Floch no era tonto, y sabía a dónde quería llegar Erwin con ese discurso.

— Así es. Lo lamento mucho, de verdad me encantaría poder corresponderte…

—¡Ya habíamos hablado de esto Erwin! — Le interrumpió el menor, sumamente alterado; abandonando todo rastro del amable y alegre joven que había pasado con él durante todo el día. — No tienes que amarme ahora, entiendo que puedes sentir algo fuerte por Levi, pero el amor se acaba y puedes llegar a amarme a mí. “Un clavo saca a otro clavo” ¿recuerdas?

— Precisamente es por lo que no te puedo corresponder. No mereces ser “el premio de consolación”. Eres demasiado bueno, mereces a alguien que te ame de verdad; lamentablemente yo amo demasiado a Levi y sé que jamás podrá ser de otra manera. Lo siento Floch, no tienes idea de lo halagado que me siento, pero no podrá ser.

— ¿Podrías reconsiderarlo? Yo soy mejor partido que él, conmigo no debes contenerte al comer, conmigo puedes visitar museos, acuarios, lugares históricos. Conmigo puedes conversar sobre cómics y video juegos, podemos ir a comprarlos juntos y jugar hasta el amanecer. Erwin, acepta que Levi no puede darte lo que yo te ofrezco. — Insistió una vez más con desesperación.

— Puede que sea así, pero mis sentimientos hacia Levi siguen siendo los mismos. Y cada día que pasa, siento que lo amo un poco más. Floch, amar a alguien no significa llevarse perfectamente bien, o tener los mismos pasatiempos. Es seguir queriendo estar al lado de esa persona, aun con sus defectos y con sus problemas y los propios. Es sentir que lo mejor que te podría llegar a pasar, sería poder despertar al lado de esa persona, cada día, por el resto de tu vida. A pesar de que no haya gustos en común o que haya diferencia de opiniones.

— Y piensas que yo no puedo darte eso… ¿crees que yo no me siento así con respecto a ti?

— Nada de eso. Pero, no me siento merecedor de tales sentimientos, que estoy seguro tú tienes hacia mí. El problema es Floch, que yo no puedo amarte de esa manera, ya que en mi corazón solo está Levi.

—Entiendo… — Finalmente, el semblante de Floch se descompuso mostrando derrota. No insistiría más, sabía que a pesar de haber dado todo de sí, que a pesar de haberle demostrado a Erwin ser mejor opción que su actual novio; la batalla la tenía perdida desde antes de comenzar. — Lo que no entiendo es ¿cómo piensas que no puedes llegar a convertirte en escritor? luego de expresarte de esa forma. ¿Te has escuchado alguna vez? Apuesto a que escribirías muy buenas novelas románticas…

—Floch…

—Mira, Erwin. No voy a fingir que no me “rompiste el corazón”. Pero tampoco soy mal perdedor y respeto tu decisión, además te agradezco por haber sido tan amable al rechazarme. No todos se toman ese tipo de molestias. Sin embargo, necesito que dejemos de vernos un tiempo mientras supero esto. Si es posible, me gustaría que continuáramos siendo amigos; pero tengo mucho que pensar antes de decidir si estoy listo para eso.

— No merezco tu amistad, pero si tú quieres la mía, me sentiría muy afortunado. Tomes la decisión que tomes, yo siempre te admiraré y te tendré en alta estima.

— Cuando esté listo para hablarte me comunicaré contigo entonces. ¿Podrías…?

— ¡Oh, sí! Volveré a mi casa. ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo!

Erwin se apresuró a recoger sus pertenencias y abandonar el departamento de su amigo. La borrachera ya se había salido de su sistema luego de aquella charla, así que no le fue difícil tomar un taxi y dirigirse a su hogar rápidamente.

Esa noche, Erwin había tomado una decisión sumamente importante: no importaba si él no era lo mejor para Levi, en ese momento o en un futuro; se esforzaría en todo lo que pudiese para compensárselo y de esa manera, poder seguir amándolo hasta el final de sus días.

Levi era suyo por siempre y él hacía mucho que se había entregado a Levi por completo.

* * *

 

 Un par de días después, en su día libre. Erwin se presentó al restaurante en el que trabajaba Levi, con un solo objetivo en mente: recuperar a su novio. Pero para tal motivo, no iba a buscar al pastelero; por el contrario, esperaba no topárselo y dado a que trabajaba dentro en la cocina, lo más probable es que no llegara a verlo. La persona con la que el rubio deseaba hablar ese día, era aquella quien estaba seduciendo a su pareja.

— ¡Erwin! Hace mucho tiempo no te veía por aquí, ¿cómo has estado?

— Hola Petra. Sí, bueno, han pasado muchas cosas…

— Si buscas a Levi, podría decirle que te vea en su descanso. Creo que será en breve así que no tendrías que esperar mucho. — Le ofreció la muchacha con aquella calidez y amabilidad, que no le dejaban duda a Erwin, de que ella era mucho mejor partido para Levi. Pero eso, no le haría retractarse de su decisión.

— De ser posible, me gustaría que Levi no se diera cuenta que estoy aquí. Es a ti a quien vine a ver Petra.

— ¿A mí? — La muchacha no entendía nada. Conocía a Erwin porque había ido algunas veces al restaurante, en ocasiones solo y otras veces con algunos amigos de Levi; pero jamás habían hablado nada más allá de lo que iba a pedir para comer y los acostumbrados saludos por cortesía. No se imaginaba qué tenía ese desconocido que hablar con ella. Pero si era lo que sospechaba, probablemente estaría en una situación bastante incómoda.

— ¿Será posible que nos veamos al terminar tu turno? Esperaré lo necesario.

— De acuerdo. Mi turno está por terminar en un rato de hecho. ¿Te parece si nos vemos en la entrada del restaurante en dos horas y media? — Petra aceptó sin pensárselo. Si era que aquel “adorable y gordito” joven tenía sentimientos hacia ella y estaba planeando confesársele, debía rechazarlo apropiadamente y sin llegar a lastimarlo.

Erwin se retiró del restaurante y salió a dar una caminata por los alrededores, mientras esperaba la hora de salida de Petra. Eso le dio el tiempo suficiente para repasar en su mente lo que estaba dispuesto a decirle. Aún no se creía que él, todo un hombre de veintitrés años; estaba a punto de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. La situación era ridícula, pero estaba decidido y no había vuelta atrás.

A la hora acordada, ya se encontraba a la entrada del restaurante. A como se lo prometió, Petra apareció rápidamente, ya vestida con su ropa casual y mostrando su amable sonrisa de siempre. Ambos decidieron entrar a un café que se encontraba a solo unas cuadras del lugar. Se sentaron en una de las mesas, la cual Erwin procuró estuviese lo más alejada posible del resto de clientes en el local, y ordenaron un par de cafés.

— Me da bastante curiosidad qué es lo que tienes para decirme Erwin, pero sospecho que sé de qué se trata. — Petra no aguantó la incertidumbre ni un momento más, al ver que el rubio no tomaba la iniciativa y ya la atmósfera se estaba poniendo incómoda para ambos.

—En ese caso, me parece que será más fácil de lo que pensé. — Erwin suspiró con un poco de alivio y miró a la mujer con total seriedad.

—Te escucho. — Le instó ella sin dejar de sonreírle para darle confianza y que no se sintiera mal.

— Aunque ya lo sabes, vine a pedirte que por favor no me robes a Levi…

 

Continuará…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay a mí también me dio risa xDDD ya me imagino al gordito así de “no me robes a mi novio!!! Es míooo!!” lol
> 
> Este capítulo lo estuve esperando con ansias y me gustó mucho escribirlo. La verdad que hasta terminé shippeando el Floch x Erwin ¿ustedes no? (ya sé, me merezco el infierno) pero jamás traicionaría a la otepé, eso se los aseguro. Es extraño, porque yo no puedo ver a Levi con nadie que no sea Erwin, pero me agrada cómo se ve Erwin con varios personajes, especialmente con Mike. Pero el amor a la OTP no me deja escribir sobre otra pareja que no sea EruRi, siento que los traicionaría xD…
> 
> ¡Ah! Por cierto, siento que en este fic he tenido que salir a defender a Erwin muchas veces… no lo culpen, creo que toda persona con pareja alguna vez ha llegado a tener sus dudas, y no sentirse tan segura de su relación. Además, Erwin no le puso los cuernos a Levi técnicamente x’D
> 
> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado (Pamela64 y Marian Nightroad quienes parecen ser las únicas que aun siguen la historia xD) Gracias por su apoyo de siempre a pesar de que me tardé tanto en retomar el ritmo de actualización y el resto de lectores me abandonaron :’D
> 
> No les culpo, da mucha pereza volverse a leer todo el fic para recordar qué había pasado… por eso aprecio más el apoyo de quienes aún siguen allí.
> 
> Al fic le quedan como 3 capítulos para acabar, así que espero me acompañen hasta el final :3
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Saludos!
> 
> Izu~


	22. Estrepitoso reencuentro

**Capítulo 22:**

**Estrepitoso reencuentro**

_“…por favor no me robes a Levi.”_

De todas las cosas inteligentes, coherentes, lógicas y maduras que pudo haber dicho; precisamente esa frase fue la que salió de su boca. De nada le valió repasar su discurso varias veces en su cabeza, fue en vano haber planeado minuciosamente lo que iba a decirle a Petra, de manera que no sonara como una amenaza o peor, quedar como un imbécil. Erwin pensó precisamente, en que había quedado como todo un idiota frente a ella, y con esa frase tan infantil, probablemente la mujer no se lo iba a tomar nada en serio.

Por su parte Petra quedó muda, no era lo que se esperaba en absoluto y no entendía nada. ¿Estaría ebrio ese hombre? Fue lo primero que pasó por su mente al escuchar su extraña petición.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres ¿Qué no ibas a declarárteme?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! — El hombre ahora estaba tan confundido como ella o incluso más. — ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? ¡No te ofendas! Eres muy bonita y amable, pero, yo… Levi… — Las atropelladas palabras de Erwin cesaron al escuchar la sonora carcajada de Petra, quien no pudo evitar comenzar a reír al verlo tan nervioso e intentando justificarse.

—¡Espera, espera! Creo que aquí hay un enorme malentendido. — La joven hizo énfasis en la palabra “enorme”, sin poder parar de reír por un instante más. — Pensé que me dirías que te gusto, es decir, no se me ocurría nada más por lo cual quisieras conversar conmigo. Te he atendido unas cuantas veces en el restaurante, pero no veo ningún otro motivo para que tú y yo nos relacionáramos. Por eso, llegué a esa conclusión, y pensé en seguirte la corriente para rechazarte con propiedad. Lamento si pensé algo equivocado y tampoco quiero sonar tan pretenciosa.

— ¡No, para nada! No tienes por qué disculparte… — Erwin continuaba nervioso y bastante sorprendido, por un momento se detuvo a pensar en lo distinta que aquella jovencita era, comparada con Marie, quien le había rechazado cruelmente. Petra jamás hubiese hecho burla de él, y estaba seguro de que no le hubiese tratado con crueldad. Definitivamente era una mujer digna del amor de Levi.

—Aun así, pienso que no debí precipitarme a asumir cosas.

 — Yo soy quien debería disculparse, por haber actuado tan sospechosamente, y más por los disparates que te dije. Pero, mi petición sigue en pie Petra. Permíteme corregirme: Amo a Levi, y probablemente yo no sea la mejor persona que puede estar a su lado, pero estoy dispuesto a luchar y esforzarme para compensar todos mis defectos. Entiendo que puedas tener interés en él, pero te puedo asegurar que, jamás podrías llegar a amarlo como lo hago yo. Sé que es infantil de mi parte, y Levi debería de ser quien decida, pero aun así, no estoy dispuesto a perderlo ante nadie.

La determinación y seriedad en la actitud de Erwin, dejaron helada a la mujer por un instante. Más luego ella sonrió con dulzura y posó una de su mano sobre la del hombre.

—Erwin, ya veo que amas mucho a Levi. Realmente no me esperaba algo así en absoluto, sabía que Levi tenía pareja, pero no tenía idea de que eras tú. Para ser honesta, jamás pensé que su pareja fuese un hombre.

—Oh… — ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonto? Él mismo se había encargado desde siempre, de dejarle en claro a Levi que, de ser posible, comentara su relación con la menor cantidad de personas. Era lógico que el pastelero no iba a andar divulgando su noviazgo con sus compañeros de trabajo.

— Le tengo mucho aprecio a Levi ¿sabes? No solo yo, también todos nuestros compañeros. Así que me hace muy feliz saber que hay alguien quien le ama tanto que es capaz de hacer este tipo de cosas. — Continuó la muchacha, haciendo caso omiso de la evidente vergüenza de Erwin.

—¿Entonces…? — Erwin estaba muy sorprendido, pero aun así se animó a preguntar.

— No sé qué te haya hecho pensar que yo tenía algún tipo de interés en Levi, pero no es así. Le aprecio mucho como compañero y me atrevo a decir que somos amigos, pero no me siento atraída hacia él, Erwin.

—Pero… si yo los vi… el otro día… — Erwin no paraba de sorprenderse, mientras más conversaba con aquella joven, más extraña se tornaba la situación.

— ¿Nos viste? ¿Dónde?

— Hace un tiempo, los vi caminando por la calle e iban del brazo… Pensé que eso significaba que estabas tratando de seducir a Levi…

—Oh… ¡Oh! No, no, no. — Petra no disimuló para nada al caer en cuenta del día al que se refería Erwin, inclusive al recordarlo, su rostro se encendió con un rojo profundo. — Erwin, esto definitivamente es un gran malentendido. No caminábamos así por esa razón, sino porque yo estaba demasiado ebria como para poder caminar sola. — Admitió sumamente avergonzada.

—¿Ebria?

— Escucha Erwin, yo en realidad, estoy enamorada de mi jefe, Auruo. Pero no puedo confesarle mis sentimientos. Él es el gerente del lugar en el que trabajo y yo, soy una simple camarera, jamás se fijaría en mí. Ese día precisamente, me sentía muy mal por eso y le pedí a Levi que me acompañara por unos tragos. A pesar de que es tan gruñón, Levi es buena persona y aceptó, pero me excedí bastante y tuvo que llevarme hasta mi casa.

— Petra, discúlpame. No tienes idea de lo avergonzado que estoy. — Si había alguna posibilidad de que, realmente la tierra se pudiese abrir y tragárselo, Erwin deseaba que fuese en ese momento. No recordaba jamás en su vida haber hecho mayor ridículo intencionalmente. — ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonto?

— No te preocupes, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Significa que tu amor es real ¿o me equivoco?

— No te equivocas, pero aun así, no debí haberte hecho una escena sin siquiera consultar primero con Levi… Petra, no sé cómo disculparme contigo.

— Ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte y mucho menos pedir perdón. Erwin, en serio me alegra saber que Levi está en buenas manos. Sé que no lo conozco mucho, pero lo hago lo suficiente como para admirarlo y desear que sea feliz. Con esto me demuestras que es así, me alegro mucho por los dos. — Nuevamente la muchacha le sonrió tiernamente y en esta ocasión, tomó ambas manos del rubio entre las suyas. —Sinceramente, les deseo mucha felicidad a ambos y puedes contar conmigo como una amiga si tú lo quieres Erwin.

— Petra… yo… a decir verdad, me has dejado sin palabras. — Erwin pasó de estar sumamente avergonzado a estar completamente conmovido. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella mujer fuese tan dulce y comprensiva, a pesar de todo lo que le dijo? — No me queda más que agradecerte y si hubiese algo que pudiese hacer en compensación, por favor no dudes en decírmelo. ¡Haré lo que sea!

— ¡No seas ridículo! — La mujer rio divertida. — Y no me hagas repetir lo que ya te dije.

— Hay una cosa más. — Erwin deshizo el agarre de sus manos y rascó su nuca con incomodidad, desviando la mirada antes de continuar. —¿Podrías guardar esto como un secreto entre nosotros dos? No me gustaría que Levi se enterara por boca ajena, quisiera hablarlo con él yo mismo.

—Lo prometo. Siempre y cuando tú prometas que me guardarás el secreto con respecto a mi jefe. Únicamente Levi sabe de ello.

— ¡Es un trato!

Ambos sonrieron y continuaron charlando en el café por un rato más. Habiendo terminado la tensión del momento, se sintieron más libres de conversar. Petra interrogó a Erwin sobre su relación con Levi y este, a pesar de que no quería darle muchos detalles, no tenía cómo negarse a hablar; no después de lo bien que Petra le había tratado. Además, pensó en que no tenía nada de malo que ella supiera sobre su noviazgo.

—Debo de hablar con Levi acerca de esto tan pronto como pueda. — Comentó Erwin pensativo, casi más para sí mismo que para su acompañante.

—En ese caso, Levi acabó su turno hace cinco minutos. ¿Qué mejor momento que ahora mismo? Si te apresuras lo podrás ver al salir del restaurante. — La muchacha le sonrió una vez más, como tantas veces esa noche.

—¿Cinco minutos? ¡Debo correr! — Alarmado pero decidido, Erwin tomó dinero de su billetera y se lo entregó a Petra para que pagara la cuenta de ambos. — ¡Gracias Petra! Te hablaré luego. — Dicho esto, Erwin salió rápidamente del lugar.

El rubio “corrió” a todo lo que su totalmente fuera de forma cuerpo le permitió. A pesar de la dificultad de intentar semejante actividad física, a pesar de no estar acostumbrado y tener que obligar a sus piernas a mover rápidamente todo el peso de su cuerpo, no le importó; necesitaba ver a Levi. El café en el que se encontraban, quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras del lugar de trabajo de Levi, pero aun así le pareció una distancia muy larga en esas condiciones.

Llegó al restaurante y no vio a Levi por ninguna parte, como no sabía si ya había salido o si aún se encontraba adentro, decidió preguntar al anfitrión que se hallaba en la entrada, quien le indicó que efectivamente el pastelero había salido hacia su casa, tan solo un par de minutos antes de que él llegara y probablemente, se encontraba muy cerca.

A pesar del ya agudo dolor en sus débiles piernas y del aire que se escapaba haciendo su pecho arder, Erwin emprendió la carrera una vez más, con suerte alcanzaría a Levi antes de que tomara el autobús hacia su hogar. Alarmado, el rubio ignoraba el cansancio, corriendo a todo lo que daban sus extremidades, hasta que finalmente, logró observar la diminuta figura a la distancia, quien caminaba con bastante rapidez. Erwin redobló el paso, pero pensó en que no le alcanzaría a tiempo. Estaban muy cerca de llegar a la parada del autobús, si el vehículo se encontraba ya allí y Levi lo abordaba, perdería su oportunidad.

—¡LEVI! — Gritó el regordete rubio, con el poco aliento que le quedaba, pero lo suficientemente fuerte, para que tanto los transeúntes se le quedaran viendo, como para que el pastelero a la distancia, escuchara su voz.

Levi logró escuchar muy bien su nombre y reconoció de inmediato la voz de su novio. Se volteó para buscarlo y a unos cuantos metros, pudo ver al rubio, caminando rápidamente hacia él, llegando a sonreír ampliamente al darse cuenta de que Levi sí había oído su llamado. El pastelero comenzó a caminar a su encuentro, y se sorprendió muchísimo más cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

—Erwin.  ¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí?

— Yo… que-ría… ver-te… Le-vi… — Las palabras casi no le salían, se encontraba demasiado agitado y al parar, sentía que podía ahogarse en cualquier momento, por lo que comenzó a tomar enormes bocanadas de aire, con la esperanza de recuperar el aliento. Sus piernas ardían y se sentían débiles, pero lo peor de todo fue, que al parar comenzó a sentir un horrible mareo que, junto al patético estado en el que quedaron sus extremidades, hicieron que el rubio cayera irremediablemente sentado sobre la acera.

—¡Erwin! — Levi se arrodilló a su lado, sumamente preocupado, hasta que el rostro sonriente y bañado en sudor de su amado, le encaró.

—Lo… sien-to… — Erwin continuaba respirando con dificultad y a pesar de que el golpe de la caída le había dolido bastante, estaba aliviado tanto de haber alcanzado a Levi, como de poder sentarse y descansar; aunque fuese en media acera, frente a la mirada de todos quienes pasaban por allí.

— ¿Erwin, por qué venías corriendo? ¿Ocurrió algo? —  A pesar de que no comprendía qué pasaba, el pastelero se tomó el tiempo de ayudar a su novio a ponerse de pie y juntos caminaron hacia la parada del autobús, donde Erwin se sentó nuevamente, aún muy agitado. Levi fue rápidamente a una tienda para conseguir una botella de agua y al regresar, se la entregó al rubio quien la bebió con desesperación, logrando finalmente reponerse.

— Creí que me vería como todo un galán corriendo hacia ti, pero terminé viéndome bastante patético. — Erwin bromeó y rio de su propio comentario, mientras que Levi profundizaba cada vez más la arruga de su ceño fruncido.

— ¿Me vas a decir de una buena vez de qué se trata todo esto rubio?

— ¿Podemos ir a tu casa Levi? Hay algo que debo decirte. — Erwin cesó su risa para reemplazarla con una expresión tan seria, que inclusive a Levi le dio un poco de temor.

La pareja esperó el próximo autobús por unos minutos y lo abordaron, todo en total silencio. Erwin no se atrevía a decir nada y Levi no se animaba a preguntar. Al llegar a casa de Levi, el rubio ya se encontraba totalmente recuperado, sin embargo, al tomar asiento en el sofá, su novio le atacó inmediatamente con uno de sus comentarios:

—Has estado rompiendo tu dieta Erwin, has ganado peso en estos meses. — El pastelero se encontraba sentado en el sillón frente a su novio, cruzado de brazos y con su agria expresión de molestia.

— ¿Eh? Bueno… supongo que sí me he estado excediendo un poco últimamente…— El rubio rio con nerviosismo mientras daba palmaditas a su estómago.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurrió? Se supone que me pondría en contacto contigo luego. Rompiste la promesa Erwin. — Levi continuaba mostrándose algo enfadado con toda la situación y la intriga que le causaba.

— Levi… — Erwin cambió su expresión nuevamente, a esa fría seriedad que hacía un escalofrío recorrer la espalda de su pareja. — Han pasado muchas cosas en estos meses, al principio pensé que separarnos por este tiempo no había sido tan buena idea después de todo, pero, finalmente logré entender muchísimas cosas. Si tienes tiempo, por favor déjame contarte todo lo que ha ocurrido y me entenderás.

— Te escucho…

El rubio entonces comenzó a platicarle a Levi acerca de su desesperación inicial, al no poder verlo y cómo Mike le sugirió conseguir un empleo, lo cual le abrió nuevas puertas y posibilidades. Levi se alegró muchísimo al escuchar la noticia, le felicitó y aunque no se lo dijo, se sintió algo mal de no haber podido celebrar su primer gran éxito junto a él. Erwin continuó relatándole acerca de su situación en la oficina, logrando que Levi sintiera muchísima rabia, al escuchar acerca de Marie y la actitud de otras personas hacia Erwin. Pero luego, llegaron a la parte en donde Erwin debía hablarle sobre Floch.

— Sinceramente Erwin, me alegro de que haya alguien de tu lado en ese basurero. No podría sentirme del todo tranquilo sabiendo que esa sucia perra está allá haciéndote la vida imposible y que tengas que enfrentarla tú solo.

— Bueno, no sé si siga siendo de ese modo de ahora en adelante… — Comentó Erwin incómodo, a sabiendas que estaba por llegar a la parte difícil del relato.

— Explícate.

— Hay dos principales razones por las cuáles vine a hablar contigo Levi. — Una vez más, el rubio adoptó ese semblante sombrío. —La primera es Floch y la segunda hasta hace un par de horas, pensé que era Petra, pero resulté ser yo todo el tiempo… Yo y mis malditos complejos.

Esta vez Levi sí que mostró sorpresa en su rostro, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Erwin maldecir y eso ya era bastante malo, pero escuchar que ese personaje “Floch” tenía algo que ver y también Petra, no hacía más que confundirlo y preocuparlo, al punto de llegar a sentir una gran molestia.

Erwin le relató entonces, sobre el día que los vio a él y a Petra asidos del brazo, y todos los pensamientos que le atormentaron por días, llegando a sorprenderse ya que ante la ridícula idea de que él y Petra pudiesen tener algo, Levi no pudo evitar reír burlonamente.

— Eres un tonto Erwin.

— Lo sé, Levi y me disculpo por ello, pero no he terminado de contarte todas mis torpezas de estos días…

Lo siguiente en el relato, fue explicarle a Levi el gran apoyo que Floch había resultado ser, y lo importante que en tan poco tiempo, se había convertido para él. Erwin intentó ser claro en que su felicidad radicaba, en haber encontrado un amigo tan diferente, quien ni le juzgaba ni le animaba, simplemente estaba allí para escucharlo; además de ser alguien con quien podía compartir prácticamente todos sus intereses.

Levi se llegó a sentir algo celoso, pero también sorprendido al darse cuenta de todas esas cosas, ya que nunca se había detenido a pensar en que entre Erwin y él, lo que les unía era el amor. No tenían pasatiempos en común y él, jamás se había preocupado por esforzarse realmente en compartir o conocer sobre los gustos de su amado. Para Levi siempre había sido suficiente estar a su lado, hacer actividades comunes como ir a comer o al cine, de vez en cuando intentar jugar uno de sus aburridos video juegos luego de que le rogara por un rato. Pero jamás se le había ocurrido que todas esas cosas eran importantes para Erwin también, estaba convencido que con amarlo era suficiente.

— Floch terminó declarándose. Me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí y que le había gustado desde el primer día. Me aseguró que se sentía atraído a mi cuerpo, que soy totalmente su tipo. Al principio pensé que era un disparate, pero luego, me hizo comprender que en realidad hay personas como tú y como él, a quienes alguien como yo pudiese resultarles atractivo. Lo siento Levi, siempre creí que me amabas tanto que simplemente te habías cegado y tuvo que pasar esto para darme cuenta de que, siempre me habías dicho la verdad.

— Te lo dije muchas veces rubio, eres endemoniadamente sexy y si pudiera te tomaría todos los días. — Comentó Levi jocosamente, logrando que la expresión de Erwin se suavizara y el escarlata que tanto añoraba, hiciera su aparición por primera vez ese día dado a la pena. —Pero dejando eso de lado, espero que no hayas venido aquí a decirme que vas a dejarme por ese patán.

— No exactamente Levi… — Erwin desvió la mirada y endureció su semblante una vez más, lo cual causó inmediata preocupación en su pareja.

El rubio entonces terminó de platicarle a Levi acerca de todos sus disparates sobre abandonarlo para que pudiese tener una relación heterosexual, que en un futuro le diera una familia. Y que entre tanta duda, la compañía de Floch había sido un alivio al punto de bajar la guardia aun sabiendo los sentimientos que tenía hacia él. Ante la cada vez más sorprendida mirada de Levi, Erwin le explicó con lujo de detalle sobre su “cita”. Y cómo Floch se las había ingeniado para hacerlo emborracharse, hasta el punto de dejarse tocar por él. Finalmente, y a pesar de la evidente molestia de Levi, Erwin le confesó que Floch había terminado robándole un beso. Le explicó que en realidad no había sentido nada y allí fue donde se dio cuenta de que, en lugar de apartarse para que Levi fuese feliz, lo que tenía que hacer era esforzarse el doble para compensar todas sus deficiencias.

— ¡Maldita sea Erwin! — Levi llevó su mano a la propia frente mientras miraba hacia el piso y fruncía el ceño profundamente. — Vienes y me escupes todo esto tan repentinamente, y no sé cómo reaccionar. Por un lado quiero que me digas ahora mismo quien es ese imbécil para ir a patearle el culo por haberse atrevido a intentar robarte de mí. Por otro lado, deseo estrangularte por las estupideces que has estado pensando sobre mí. ¿Quién te dijo que yo deseaba llenarme de mocosos en un futuro?

— Perdona Levi, yo…

— Y por otro lado…— le interrumpió sin dejarle espacio para excusarse — muero por besarte y abrazarte. ¡Te amo Erwin! Aunque seas un idiota de talla mayor y no, no me refiero a tu peso…

Sin hacerse esperar y ante la sorprendida mirada de Erwin, Levi abandonó su asiento para unirse a su amado en el sofá. Allí no perdió tiempo, sentándose en su regazo y pasando sus brazos tras su nuca, para besarle. Tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se habían besado, tanto habían anhelado ese momento, que no pudieron contenerse. Se devoraron el uno al otro, las manos recorrían los cuerpos, desesperadas por contacto, el aire dejó de convertirse en una necesidad.

—¡Ejem!

La pareja se separó y horrorizados observaron a Shadis, quien se encontraba al pie de las escaleras que daban a la planta alta de la casa; el hombre estaba en pijamas y parecía que hacía un rato se había ido a dormir pero probablemente bajó a la primera planta al escuchar voces en la sala.

— La próxima vez podrías avisar que estás en casa, calvo.

— La próxima vez agradecería que al menos llevaran sus traseros a tu cuarto Levi, por favor no me digas que ya han hecho ese tipo de cosas sobre mi sofá.

— ¡Nada de eso señor Shadis! ¡Por favor discúlpenos! Nos dejamos llevar ya que hace mucho no nos vemos y…

— Mejor cierra la boca, gordito. No quiero saber los detalles, solo, váyanse a otro lado ¿quieren?

Levi y Erwin abandonaron la casa, pero en cuanto pusieron un pie afuera, reventó la risa. Jamás les había sucedido algo así y agradecían que Shadis era lo suficientemente paciente a pesar de su carácter, como para no echarlos a patadas y desterrar a Levi de su casa. De mejor humor y como aún tenían asuntos pendientes, tomaron un taxi hacia el hotel al que ya muchas veces habían ido a profesar su amor de forma carnal. Allí estarían tranquilos y no serían molestados por nadie.

— Erwin, para ser honesto estoy feliz de que al final no hayas tomado la estúpida idea de dejarme. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes derecho a decidir por ti mismo esas cosas? Ya te he dicho que no podrás escaparte de mí fácilmente.

— Lo sé, lo sé, soy un tonto y siempre termino inventando un terrible drama en mi cabeza.

— Está bien, voy a culpar al proceso creativo que de ahora en adelante, es mejor que solo utilices para tus historias y dejes de traerlo a la vida real. ¿Entendido?

— Lo prometo… — Erwin sonrió aliviado de que todo hubiese salido tan bien al final, pero tenía que admitir que su cuerpo había quedado muy intranquilo luego de aquella corta sesión de besos. No había caído en cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a Levi y de lo necesario que se había vuelto el sexo en sus vidas, así que no pudo evitar sino acercarse a Levi quien se encontraba sentado en una silla y tomarlo en brazos para depositarlo sobre la cama y posicionarse sobre él, llegando a apresarlo levemente bajo su peso.

— ¿Erwin? — Le interrogó el sorprendido pastelero quien estaba casi petrificado ante aquella repentina acción.

— Lo siento Levi, ya no aguanto más. — Dicho esto, el rubio le abrazó, presionándolo más con su gran barriga contra el suave colchón de la cama. — No puedo quedarme tranquilo ahora que te he vuelto a ver, necesito que me tomes de inmediato. — Le susurró sensualmente al oído.

Levi jamás se esperó eso. ¿Quién era ese hombre? El asustadizo y nervioso Erwin de siempre había desaparecido, para darle paso a un pasional hombre lleno de deseo sexual. Levi sintió su corazón acelerar rápidamente, su parte baja cosquillear ante la excitación que aquel leve acto le producía y un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió al escuchar esa voz pidiéndole ser tomado. El pastelero entonces estiró sus brazos para acercar más al enorme rubio hacia sí, sentía que se ahogaba un poco debajo de todo el peso, pero era una sensación que le agradaba y le excitaba. Y se besaron, una vez más, como si después de esa noche no pudiesen volverlo a hacer, como si nunca tuviesen suficiente de los labios del otro.

Erwin se apartó para deshacerse de su ropa rápidamente y lo mismo hizo Levi. Desnudos y sentados sobre la cama, continuaron besándose y acariciándose en distintas partes de su cuerpo.

— Ese tipo se encargó de engordarte aprovechando que yo no estaba para vigilarte. — Comentó Levi al recorrer el cuerpo de Erwin con sus manos y notar que, en efecto había ganado algo de peso desde la última vez que lo vio. — Pero lo voy a dejar pasar esta vez, ya que me agrada tener mucho más de ti. — Terminó su comentario haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara, pero sonriera divertido a la vez.

— En ese caso, puedes hacer lo que quieras con todo esto. — Erwin se unió a la broma mientras tomaba los rollos de sus lados entre sus manos. — Soy todo tuyo Levi, sírvete.

Levi no se hizo de rogar e inmediatamente hundió su rostro entre los pechos de Erwin, y sus manos entre su voluptuoso cuerpo. Erwin se apresuró a tomar sus propios pechos para atrapar el rostro de Levi entre ellos, mientras que el más bajo comenzaba a lamerlos y devorarlos con su boca, llegando incluso a morder suavemente sin llegarlo a lastimar.

Levi hizo que Erwin se recostara sobre la cama, para tener mejor acceso a todo su cuerpo. Una vez más, se abalanzó sobre él llegando a hundir su rostro en el suave estómago, lamiendo y mordisqueando todo a su paso hasta llegar al ombligo, en donde introdujo su lengua y comenzó a juguetear.

Erwin ya estaba totalmente excitado, su miembro estaba erecto y sentía todo su cuerpo arder. Quería ser tomado por Levi inmediatamente y no deseó esperar más. Con su mano empujó la cabeza de Levi, haciéndole entender sin palabras, que quería que le diera atenciones a su erección. El pastelero sonrió con picardía, aunque sorprendido del nuevo Erwin que se había venido a encontrar, y no le hizo esperar. Apartó con sus manos la piel que recubría parcialmente el miembro del rubio para tener todo el falo a su disposición y lo introdujo de lleno en su boca, saboreándolo como si fuese lo más delicioso que hubiese probado en su vida. Los gemidos de Erwin salieron inmediatamente, logrando excitar a Levi mucho más y motivándolo a continuar para así lograr que muchos más de esos dulces sonidos salieran de la boca de su amado.

Esa noche hicieron el amor como nunca antes lo habían hecho: tan pasionalmente e incluso llegando a ser algo salvajes. Con un Erwin totalmente cambiado, probaron cosas que en otras ocasiones jamás se hubiesen atrevido a intentar. Levi no terminaba de sorprenderse, ese varonil hombre, le excitaba a un punto inimaginable. Su ronca y sensual voz perforaba todos sus sentidos, le mareaba y le hipnotizaba. Sus hasta ahora desconocidas habilidades para el sexo le embriagaban al punto del éxtasis, tanto así que a pesar de ya haber penetrado a Erwin y haberse corrido abundantemente, a Levi se le ocurrió algo bastante descabellado:

— Quiero que me penetres Erwin. — Susurró Levi al oído de su amante quien se encontraba recuperándose de la primer fogosa ronda de sexo de la noche.

—¿Qué? Levi, yo no creo poder…

— No te preocupes, yo me encargo… — Levi le besó levemente en los labios primero, para luego voltearse, colocando su trasero frente al rostro de Erwin, y al tiempo encargándose de lamer y succionar el miembro del rubio una vez más.

Erwin entendió sin que le explicaran, que era lo que su pareja pretendía. Con ambas manos, tomó los glúteos de Levi y los separó, levantando su cabeza levemente a la vez que halaba el trasero de Levi hacia sí mismo, haciendo que el pastelero se dejara caer de lleno sobre su cuerpo, y dándole total acceso a su ano, el cual comenzó a lamer fervientemente.

Levi se encargó de masturbar su propio miembro, mientras Erwin le daba atenciones a su entrada y en poco tiempo, los dos estaban tan excitados como al principio. Cambiaron posiciones, llegando a besarse en la boca pasionalmente una vez más, mientras se masturbaban mutuamente y luego de un rato así, Levi alcanzó el lubricante que previamente había utilizado en Erwin, para utilizarlo en su propia entrada. Aunque nunca habían hecho eso, Erwin había aprendido bien de su pareja y rápidamente acudió a masajear con delicadeza el interior de Levi para prepararlo, aunque aún no estaba muy convencido de ser capaz de ser él quien le penetrara. ¿Aguantaría su cuerpo tanta actividad física?

Lo que Erwin no sabía, era que Levi ya tenía eso más que solucionado. El pastelero le hizo acostarse nuevamente sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre él. Con una mano tomó el pene erecto del rubio, se levantó y se sentó lentamente sobre este. Para ambos era una sensación nueva: Erwin sintiendo su miembro ser prácticamente tragado por aquella estrecha y agradable cavidad, no pudo evitar largar su primer gemido. Levi por su parte, sintió un leve dolor al ser su primera vez, pero se había preparado bien, por lo que fue más incómodo que otra cosa al principio.

Lentamente, el de menor estatura comenzó a “cabalgar” a su pareja, introduciendo y sacando parcialmente su miembro mientras tomaba el ritmo y se acostumbraba a la intromisión en su interior. Erwin sentía que se volvería loco de placer, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a mover su cadera hacia arriba cada vez que Levi se movía hacia abajo, para lograr penetrarlo con más profundidad. El placer era tal, que no le importó el preocupante rechinar de la cama la cual parecía que iba a desarmarse con tanto peso en movimiento. Tampoco se preocupó por la manera en la que la grasa de su cuerpo se movía ridículamente, o que incluso Levi debía retirar su barriga del camino para que lo le estorbara al ser penetrado. En otros tiempos eso le hubiese acomplejado mucho y hubiese evitado que disfrutara del momento; sin embargo, en esa ocasión Erwin se concentró en la visión de Levi sonrojado, sudando y jadeando sobre sí.

Erwin no tardó en correrse y Levi hizo eco, viniéndose también, levantándose levemente para luego dejarse caer sobre el gran cuerpo de su amado; que bañado en sudor intentaba recuperar el aire.

— Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto. — Dijo Levi, al ser abrazado por su pareja, aprovechando para abrazarle también, aferrándose con fuerza a su suave cuerpo.

—Igual yo, aunque, me gusta bastante que sea de la forma convencional también. — Contestó el rubio a quien no le desagradaba la idea de turnarse de ahora en adelante, así ambos podrían disfrutar de las dos experiencias. —Te amo Levi. — Pronunció el rubio, llegando a besar con ternura la cabeza de su amado.

Los hombres permanecieron sobre la cama un rato más mientras se recuperaban y luego procedieron a bañarse y vestirse; dispuestos a abandonar el lugar, después de todo, tenían que trabajar al día siguiente. Pero Erwin aún no había finiquitado el objetivo por el cual buscó a Levi en primer lugar y el sexo fue una distracción momentánea, producto de la necesidad de sus cuerpos que fue imposible de ignorar.

— Levi, sé que es tarde, pero aún hay cosas importantes que debo decirte.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— Con todo lo que ocurrió, me di cuenta de que a pesar de que te amo tanto, hay cosas de ti que no me gustan. Antes pensaba que debía aguantar cualquier cosa de ti, ya que no merecía tu amor; pero comprendí que no es así. En su lugar, quisiera que conversáramos sobre ello y encontrar una manera de trabajar sobre esas cosas. Lo mismo por mi parte, quiero que me digas todo lo que te desagrada de mí y yo intentarle mejorarlo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

— Ya veo… — Definitivamente, Erwin era toda una caja de sorpresas. Justo cuando pensaba que no podía asombrarle más, salía con alguna otro comentario que, le sacaba totalmente de balance. Pero a Levi eso le encantaba. —¿Y bien? ¿Qué te desagrada de mí?

Erwin no esperaba que se lo preguntara allí mismo y tan directamente.

—No es necesario que lo hablemos ahora Levi.

— Erwin, si comenzaste con el tema, ahora no te puedes retractar. Habla de una vez, si no lo haces, estaré preocupado hasta la próxima vez que podamos vernos.

— Bien… — El rubio suspiró. — Precisamente esa es una de las cosas que me incomodan sobre ti: eres demasiado sobreprotector conmigo. Pero no me lo tomes a mal, entiendo que te he dado todos los motivos para serlo. Desde que me conoces siempre he sido débil y patético, necesitando de los demás para sobrellevar mis problemas. Pero gracias a ti Levi, he cambiado y ahora soy más fuerte. Así que no debes preocuparte por mí.

— ¿Me estás queriendo decir que ya no me necesitas Erwin? — Levi bromeaba, pero lo dijo mostrándose muy serio solo para ocultar la sorpresa que aquellas declaraciones le causaban.

— ¡Para nada! Te estoy diciendo que, me has ayudado a construir la fortaleza que necesito para enfrentarme al mundo. No quiero que sigas preocupándote de más por mí Levi, aunque estés lejos, puedo cuidarme solo. No voy a volver a caer en mis viejos hábitos.

— Me alegra escuchar eso Erwin.

— Eso me lleva a otra de las cosas que pensé en estos días. Levi, estamos de acuerdo en que mi sobrepeso ha sido siempre un problema para mí, pero junto a ti y mis amigos, he aprendido poco a poco, a aceptar esta parte de mí en lugar de luchar contra ello. Entendí que amo comer, me encanta disfrutar de una deliciosa comida junto a las personas que amo y eso se ha convertido el algo que puedo disfrutar; sin sentirme culpable, sin sentir que estoy haciendo algo de lo cual debo avergonzarme.

— ¡Hasta que al fin lo has comprendido!

— Pero, también entendí que no soporto que estés todo el tiempo vigilando lo que como y prohibiéndome hacerlo.

—Tú sabes que no lo hago por tu apariencia Erwin, sino por tu salud. — Se defendió Levi inmediatamente, jamás creyó llegar a escuchar una queja sobre eso por parte de Erwin y le tomó desprevenido.

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Levi, nunca he pensado diferente. Sé que sólo te preocupas porque el sobrepeso no me cause algún tipo de enfermedad. Pero ya basta de ello Levi, quiero que me dejes comer cuando quiera y cuanto desee, es lo que me hace feliz, y no quiero privarme de esa felicidad.

— Sabes que no me opondría a que seas feliz Erwin, y aunque aumentes de peso, no dejaré de amarte, pero no puedo permitir que te descuides y enfermes.

— Ese es mi punto Levi. No voy a volver a intentar destruirme comiendo, pero quiero poder disfrutar de la comida. Prometo que seguiré alimentándome sanamente y no abusaré de la comida chatarra, solo quiero cuidarme por mí mismo. Además, con esa pequeña carrera que di hoy, me di cuenta de que estoy muy fuera de forma, así que prometo que comenzaré a ejercitarme. Sé que jamás podría ser constante como para perder peso y ser delgado, pero al menos para mantenerme en forma. Después de todo, mis piernas deberían de ser resistentes para cargar todo mi peso, así no será tan difícil la próxima vez que tenga que perseguirte. — Erwin bromeó y rio un poco, a lo que Levi se le unió riendo levemente también.

— Aunque te confieso que, me pareció sumamente sexy verte sudando y agitado corriendo tras de mí. — Levi le guiñó un ojo. Pero había cierta verdad en sus palabras, no solo había pensado en que Erwin se veía adorable y deseable, sino que también se había sentido sumamente especial. El que Erwin se hubiese tomado tantas molestias por él, era algo que le había conmovido. — De acuerdo Erwin. Ya te dije que no me interesa que pierdas peso, pero por tu salud haría lo que sea; así que dejaré esto en tus manos, sin embargo, si veo que no está funcionando no dudaré en interferir y si tengo que sacarte la comida de la boca a la fuerza, lo haré.

— ¡Es un trato! — Erwin rio alegremente ante ese comentario. A su estilo tan peculiar, Levi podía llegar a ser sumamente romántico y eso le encantaba sobre él. Pensó en que algún día se lo diría, pero en ese momento, se estaban ocupando de trabajar las cosas que no les gustaban. —Continuando con el tema inicial, otra cosa que me molesta Levi, es el hecho de que casi nunca me cuentas nada de lo que te pasa. ¿Qué no sientes que puedes apoyarte en mí también?

— No es eso Erwin. — Levi lo pensó por un segundo y se corrigió: — O no es eso exactamente. Perdona, siempre te he visto envuelto en tantos problemas, que no quiero traerte más preocupación con mis cosas. Siempre he pensado que soy más fuerte y capaz de lidiar con mis propias situaciones solo, aunque me hubiese gustado tener tu apoyo más a menudo y sé que no lo he tenido, porque no lo he buscado.

— Lo entiendo… — Erwin se sintió mal de escuchar eso, pero no tenía nada que refutar, sabía que siempre había sido débil y Levi no tenía ningún motivo para pensar que de entre todas las personas, él iba a ser capaz de apoyarlo alguna vez.

— Pero no será así nunca más. — Declaró el de cabello negro, totalmente serio. — Has cambiado Erwin, y admiro tu fortaleza, ya que a pesar de haber pasado por tanto y continuar experimentando tragos amargos, has salido adelante y has logrado un progreso impresionante.  Ingenuamente, pensé que sería quien te protegería por siempre; pero me doy cuenta de que no necesitas de mi protección nunca más y que al contrario, podría apoyarme en ti. No te preocupes Erwin, prometo que de ahora en adelante, seguiré jugando de acuerdo a tus reglas.

Habiendo dicho eso, Erwin posó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Levi y le acarició suavemente, acción que Levi imitó; colocando ambas manos en la redondeada cara de Erwin y acercándole para besarlo.

— Hay una cosa más Erwin. — Continuó Levi después de que se hubieron separado de su beso. — Me di cuenta de que no sé mucho sobre tus gustos o pasatiempos, a pesar de que llevamos ya algunos años juntos. En adelante quiero que nos conozcamos mejor, tú también tienes que conocer sobre mis cosas. No puede ser que nuestras citas se sigan limitando a comer, caminar por el centro comercial y tener sexo de vez en cuando.

— Levi. Si lo dices por lo que te conté sobre Floch, no tienes que preocuparte por ello, en realidad a mí no me molesta si no te gustan las mismas cosas que a mí…

— ¡No! Esto es algo importante Erwin. No voy a permitir que nuestra relación se vuelva aburrida y que algún otro idiota se aproveche de eso para querer alejarte de mí.

— ¿Estás celoso de Floch? — Comentó Erwin jocosamente.

— ¡Claro que no! Pero espero no llegar conocerlo, de lo contrario lo colgaré de los testículos. Me va a tomar mucho tiempo limpiar tus labios de la peste de ese tipo.

— Lo lamento Levi, todo eso fue mi culpa. Aun sabiendo lo que Floch sentía por mí, me atreví a ir a su departamento y beber con él. Me sentí muy mal, como si estuviese engañándote.

— ¡Alto ahí rubio! — Levi le paró antes de que pudiese seguir con su discurso. —Si vamos a hablar de lo que no nos gusta sobre el otro, supongo que es mi turno. — Declaró Levi, aprovechando el tema para continuar con la petición inicial de su novio. — Confiaste en él Erwin, no hay nada de malo en confiar en las personas. Y si bien me hierve la sangre de pensar que ese tipejo puso sus sucias manos sobre ti, tú no tuviste la culpa de ello y lo rechazaste de inmediato cuando intentó besarte. Detesto que pienses que todo es tu culpa, detesto que camines siempre con temor a que alguien te va a hacer algo malo, odio que tengamos que esconder nuestra relación porque tienes demasiado miedo de lo que los demás vayan a decir. Erwin, sé que esto no es fácil. Y en realidad, es difícil para mi encontrar cosas que me desagraden de ti. Pero si tengo que escoger algo, es el hecho de que no puedo ser libre junto a ti. Siempre hay algo que te ata.

— Levi… jamás creí que fuese tan importante para ti.

— Lo es Erwin, lo es. Sabes muy bien que a mí me importa una mierda lo que digan los demás, pero soporto esconderme y ser recatado por ti. Si quieres que te pida que cambies algo, son esas dos cosas principalmente: confía en ti mismo y en los otros; y comienza a dejar de darle importancia a lo que los demás piensen, vive por ti y tu felicidad; de paso me harías a mí muy feliz.

Erwin sabía leer entre líneas, Levi no solo le estaba pidiendo, además de dejar de ser tan “llorón” y echarse las culpas de todo, o seguir diciendo que no merecía su amor o la amistad de otros. También le estaba pidiendo que “salieran del clóset” para la sociedad, pero más importante, ante su padre. Ese era uno de los momentos que más le aterraban a Erwin. Podría esforzarse por llevar con orgullo a Levi de la mano por la calle, besarlo en frente de otras personas y presentarlo ante todos como su pareja. Pero confesarle a su padre sobre su relación era un paso mayor, que no estaba tan seguro de poner dar.

— De acuerdo Levi, será a como tú deseas; pero debes darme un poco más de tiempo.

— Lo entiendo… Sé que no me vas a decepcionar Erwin.

— Te lo prometo.

Ambos hombres se sonrieron mutuamente y se abrazaron, aferrándose al otro con ternura, para sellar aquel pacto en el que, su relación evolucionaría y se convertiría en algo muchísimo más serio. Tanto Levi como Erwin, estaban convencidos de que jamás amarían a otra persona y que lo que más ansiaban, era seguir creciendo juntos y amarse por el resto de sus vidas. No visualizaban su futuro de otra manera, más que estando juntos.

— Por cierto. Mi graduación es en un mes Erwin, creo que ya no es necesario que estemos separados. Tendré mucho más tiempo libre de ahora en adelante y también, quiero que asistas al acto.

— ¿Quieres que esté allí? ¿No sería mejor invitar a tu tío y tus mentores?

— Soy estudiante de honor Erwin, puedo invitar a todas las personas que se me venga en gana, así que, todos asistirán, tú también lo harás. ¿Cierto?

— ¡Me haría muy feliz! — Erwin besó una vez más a Levi, esta vez en la frente. —Por cierto, para mí queda menos de medio año antes de que me gradúe, estaré un poco ocupado y también conseguí este empleo que, ha resultado ser casi de tiempo completo; pero prometo hacer tiempo para que estemos juntos Levi. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

— Si necesitas tiempo tú también, no tengo problema con ello Erwin…

—¡Ya me las arreglaré! — Esta vez fue el turno de Erwin para interrumpir a su pareja. — He esperado mucho tiempo para volver a estar contigo Levi, no te voy a dejar desaparecer nuevamente. Tu estudio ya te ha alejado de mí muchas veces y no voy a permitir que el mío interfiera ahora.

— Puedo vivir con eso. — Ambos hombres rieron y se besaron no por última vez en esa noche. Regresaron a sus casas, totalmente cambiados y con la esperanza de que muy pronto sus problemas se esfumarían y podrían tener su tan ansiado “vivieron felices por siempre”

* * *

 

—Y eso fue todo lo que pasó… — Un par de días después, Erwin le solicitó a Mike y Hanji que se reunieran, para así poder contarles todo lo que había mantenido ocultado de ellos durante ese tiempo. — Les pido disculpas por no haberles platicado acerca de esto antes, simplemente pensé en que ya era hora de dejar de correr a ustedes con mis problemas. — Se disculpó ante sus amigos.

— ¿Qué cosas dices Erwin? No tienes de qué preocuparte. ¡Me siento tan orgullosa de ti! — Hanji tomó ambas mejillas de su rollizo amigo y las haló. — Mi Erwin está creciendo. — Sobre dramatizó, logrando que Mike soltara a reír con energía.

— Hanji… — Erwin sobó sus mejillas una vez que la mujer las hubo soltado, pero se unió a la risa de los tres.

— Me alegro de que hayas podido salir de este problema mediante tu propia fuerza Erwin, siempre hemos creído en ti. — Mike confesó. A pesar de que nunca había sido de tantas palabras, si se trataba de su amigo, siempre podía ser sincero y decir directamente lo que albergaba su corazón.

— En parte es gracias a ustedes. No he sido capaz de cambiar solo por Levi, ustedes me han ayudado más de lo que creen.

— Puede que tengas razón. — Aceptó Hanji. — Pero sin tu esfuerzo y sin tus ganas de cambiar, nuestra ayuda hubiese sido inútil. Aprende a tomar los méritos de tus acciones también Erwin.

— Lo haré Hanji. — Erwin les sonrió nuevamente, mas luego volvió a ponerse serio. — Dejando eso de lado, Mike, tomé la decisión de comenzar a ejercitarme nuevamente, si no es mucha molestia, quisiera que me ayudaras una vez más.

—¡Claro! Sabes que siempre estoy a tu disposición si quieres hacer ejercicio.

— Solo que esta vez el objetivo es distinto Mike. — Erwin se apenó un poco, pero ya estaba decidido. — Sabemos que es imposible que yo llegue a ser delgado, no soporto el sufrimiento de la actividad física y amo demasiado la comida; pero, quisiera fortalecer mis músculos y ganar condición física. Eso me ayudará a conservar mi salud y mi movilidad.

— Ya veo. Bien, lo importante es tu salud después de todo. ¡Déjalo en mis manos Erwin!

— ¿Y por qué el repentino cambio de opinión? — Interrogó Hanji.

— Supongo que, acepté que siempre seré “Erwin el gordo” y en lugar de sentarme a lamentarme por ello, es mejor hacer algo para que eso no afecte mi vida, ni la de las personas que quiero.

—¡Oh Erwin! No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso. Siempre has luchado contra esto, pero finalmente entendiste, que no importa cómo te veas sino lo hermosa persona que eres y lo mucho que todos te amamos.

— Gracias a ustedes Hanji, comprendí que es hora de comenzar a amarme a mí mismo también…

Pero el cambio de Erwin, estaba lejos de terminar allí. No solo había logrado abrirse por completo a Levi, a sus amigos y a él mismo. Realmente se había comenzado a aceptar con todo y sobrepeso. Sintiendo como si hubiese estado llevando una venda sobre sus ojos durante toda su vida, la cual acababa de remover. Con su nueva y recién forjada autoestima, Erwin fue a comprar ropa por él mismo, llegando a sentirse muy atractivo con cada prenda que se probaba. Lo cual le fue confirmado tanto por sus amigos como por Levi, una vez que se hubo encontrado con ellos mientras usaba sus nuevas prendas. Los comentarios positivos no paraban de llegar, incluso en la oficina por parte de algunos de sus compañeros.

Cuando Erwin se veía al espejo, ya no encontraba un desagradable reflejo. Cuando peinaba su cabello, no podía evitar admirar lo sedoso y brillante que era. Cuando veía fijamente a sus propios ojos, se perdía en la belleza del azul y su expresividad. Cuando miraba su rostro, no le molestaban en absoluto sus infladas mejillas ni lo rollizo de su papada. Por el contrario, se enfocaba en que su piel pálida estaba muy sana y tersa, y que el rosado de su sonrojo le quedaba muy bien.

Al observar sus grandes pechos, sus gruesos muslos y sus anchas caderas; ya no sentía que podía vomitar solo con verse; por el contrario, se sentía orgulloso de tener tanto de sí mismo qué ofrecer al mundo, y en especial a Levi. _“Los verdaderos hombres tenemos curvas”_ bromeaba para sí mismo, al contornear con sus manos toda su voluptuosidad, llegando a sentirse realmente sensual y deseable.

Y finalmente, ya no veía a su prominente barriga como su mayor enemiga. Durante toda su vida, odió esa parte de su cuerpo más que el resto. La que le había hecho pasar muchas vergüenzas, la culpable de que muchas personas se hubiesen burlado de él. La parte de su anatomía que más detestaba y la que desgraciadamente, permanecía a su vista permanentemente; como un constante recuerdo de lo horrible que era y lo indigno del amor y respeto de los demás. Pero todo eso, quedó en el pasado para Erwin.

Ahora Erwin jugueteaba con su estómago, llegando a encontrar en esa tonta acción algo bastante divertido. Agradecía que era tan grande que, siempre podía comer más de sus platillos favoritos; sino se llenaba fácilmente, podía disfrutar mucho más. Las estrías ya no le parecían horribles y vergonzosas marcas de su falta de autocontrol, sino más bien, eran el recordatorio de lo mucho que había sufrido y lo mucho que se había esforzado en cambiar. Fuera de ser detestables a la vista, para él eran marcas de victoria. Como si se tratasen de cicatrices de batalla, las cuáles podía lucir con orgullo.

El rubio se sentía bello tanto por dentro como por fuera. Sabía que se había ganado el amor de su novio y de sus amigos; sabía que podía corresponderles de igual manera. Estaba seguro de que ellos no se avergonzaban de relacionarse con alguien como él y él mismo no se avergonzaba más de ser como era. Con su nueva perspectiva, en lugar de apenarse por las situaciones embarazosas que su gran tamaño le acarreaba; aprendió a reírse de ellas.

Y precisamente, todo aquello era lo que lo había llevado hasta el día en el que, finalmente, enfrentaría a uno de los más grandes traumas de su vida:

El rubio se encontraba sentado en la cafetería de la editorial, tomando su abundante almuerzo, el cual consistía en: carne asada, puré de papa, ensalada de lechuga, verduras al vapor y como postre, había reservado un trozo de pastel que Levi le había obsequiado el día anterior. Salvo por el pastel, todo era bastante saludable, aunque en cantidades algo exageradas para cualquier otra persona, situación que Marie, quien iba pasando junto con algunas de sus compañeras, no desaprovechó para utilizar:

—Erwin, querido mío. La comida saludable no cuenta como dieta, si comes lo suficiente para alimentar a todos los empleados de esta empresa. Además, ese enorme trozo de pastel de seguro tiene más calorías que todo tu almuerzo junto, fuera de perder peso, en cualquier momento vas a reventar. — Comentó burlona y maliciosamente la mujer, logrando arrancarle bulliciosas carcajadas al resto de sus compañeras.

— Bueno, Marie. Es bastante obvio que tengo que comer mucho, ¿cómo crees que mantengo mi buena figura si no? — Respondió Erwin, tomando su barriga entre sus manos y observando a las mujeres con una sonrisa. Todas se sorprendieron ante la actitud del rubio, pero Marie sintió bastante rabia al notar que en esta ocasión, no había logrado el efecto de siempre en Erwin.

— ¿Figura dices? ¡No me hagas reír! ¿De cuándo acá ser un cerdo seboso es sinónimo de tener buena figura?

— Tal vez deberías intentar engordar un poco tú también Marie. Siento pena por el pobre de Nile, quien tiene que conformarse con una novia con pechos tan pequeños. En mi caso, mi novio está muy satisfecho con los míos. ¿Qué se siente saber que un hombre tiene más busto que tú?

Ante ese comentario, Marie quedó estupefacta, mientras que sus compañeras estallaban una vez más en carcajadas; riendo aún más que en cualquier otra ocasión en la que Marie se hubo burlado del rubio.

— ¿De qué se están riendo todas ustedes? ¡Estúpidas! — Chilló la mujer avergonzada y tratando de ocultar lo plano de su pecho; mientras que su vista se movía de sus compañeras hacia Erwin, que también reía sin cesar, e incluso lo hacían otras personas que habían llegado a escuchar el comentario del rubio.  —¿De qué se ríen todos?

_“¡Tabla de aplanchar!”_ se escuchó una burla, sin embargo, la mujer no supo quien la había dicho.

_“¡Pobre de Nile! No me gustaría estar en su lugar.”_

_“Pídele consejos a Erwin, Marie.”_

_“¡Tal vez deberías intentar ponerle un poco de carne a esos huesos Marie!”_

Comentarios y burlas iban y venían, y la mujer encolerizada y avergonzada, comenzó a llorar de la rabia.

— ¿Quién te crees qué eres Erwin? ¡Eres solo un… obeso!

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo eso? Soy un gordo y siempre lo seré, pero eso no me impide ser feliz. Tú eres delgada y hermosa por fuera; pero, ¿cómo eres en tu interior? Tan solo te dedicas a criticar a los demás, te sientes tan insegura de ti misma, que la única manera de sentirte bien contigo misma es denigrar a los otros. Y no tienes más insulto para decirme que el hecho de que estoy gordo. Sí lo soy, tengo sobrepeso y eso no me hace menos persona, ni merecedor de tus burlas. Soy gordo y me gusta serlo. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te gusta ser una mujer malvada y horrible? — Para ese momento, Erwin ya se había levantado de su asiento, llegando a intimidar a la mujer tanto por su impresionante altura y tamaño, como por su imponente presencia y actitud. Marie sintió su cuerpo estremecerse de temor, con la gélida mirada que Erwin le dedicaba y la fuerza de sus palabras.

—¿Sabes qué? No voy a perder más mi tiempo contigo.

— Favor que me haces. Ahora, sino te molesta, ¿podrías dejarme almorzar en paz? Toda esta comida no va a desaparecer sola ¿sabes?

Indignada, y sin saber qué más decir, la mujer dio media vuelta para irse, totalmente derrotada y avergonzada de los comentarios que aún escuchaba a su paso. Se había convertido en el hazmerreír todo por culpa de aquel hombre a quien siempre había podido amedrentar. Pero en adelante, sabía que meterse con él no era buena idea, así que lo evitaría a toda costa.

Erwin por su parte, no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, y se dedicó a terminar su almuerzo, pero varias personas que habían sido testigo de todo, se acercaron a felicitarlo por lo que había hecho.

_“Ya era hora de que alguien pusiera a esa bruja en su lugar”_

_“A mí siempre me molestaba por mi forma de vestir, pero nunca tuve tu valor Erwin”_

_“Le diste su merecido. Siempre se la pasaba burlándose de mi altura, pero si vuelve a hacerlo, esta vez no se lo permitiré”_

_“¡Qué manera de enfrentarla! ¡Eres valiente Erwin!”_

_“Tal vez si todos seguimos tu ejemplo, logremos que se vaya de aquí”_

Las felicitaciones no dejaban de llegar, inclusive de algunas de las “amigas” de la mujer, quienes también habían sido víctimas de sus burlas y críticas alguna vez. Al final, todo había salido mejor de lo esperado, no solo se había deshecho de Marie de una vez por todas, sino que había inspirado a otros a seguirlo e imitar su valentía al hacerlo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Erwin sentía que podía comerse el mundo y lograr prácticamente todo lo que él deseaba. Estaba seguro de que no había nada, que pudiese detenerlo ahora.

 

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Al fin! Nos tomó 22 capítulos, y 4 años de la vida de Erwin, pero finalmente, logró aceptarse a sí mismo y dejar salir por completo a “su verdadero yo” El rubio fuerte y con carácter, a quien todos conocemos. El fin de que Erwin fuese OoC desde el principio, era simplemente mostrar cómo dadas las circunstancias, su personalidad había sido retorcida de esa manera tan negativa, pero en realidad, nuestro Erwin siempre había estado allí.  
> Es cierto que aun puede estar un tanto dentro de la clasificación de OoC, ya que este Erwin es un poco más pasivo y tierno, pero se entenderá que debido a que vive en un mundo totalmente distinto al del canon, no es necesaria su frialdad y dureza del canon.  
> No sé cómo expresar lo feliz que estoy de haber llegado a este capítulo. Ya no nos queda mucho, únicamente la tan esperada confesión de Erwin a su padre. ¿Cómo creen que se lo tomará Papa Smith?   
> Muchas gracias a quienes siguen junto a mí esta historia, me duele que ya esté acabando, pero me siento muy orgullosa de ella.   
> ¡Saludos!  
> ~Izu~


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23:**

**Caminando hacia el futuro**

 

—¿Qué bicho le picó a tu novio, Levi? Está totalmente cambiado. — Comentó Farlan, uno de tantos días en los que él, Isabel, Levi y Erwin; se encontraban en una de sus “citas dobles” que tanto le gustaba a la muchacha organizar.

Resultaba ser, que una feria se había instalado en la ciudad por esos días, y a Isabel se le ocurrió la idea de visitarla junto con ellos. Al principio Levi se había negado, no quería volver a pasar por aquella horrible experiencia del parque de diversiones. Pero la joven acudió a Erwin, quien le dijo al pastelero que no tenía ningún problema en ir, y que de hecho, se le hacía bastante divertida la idea.

Esa, era la primera vez que salían todos juntos en varios meses. Isabel y Farlan estuvieron al tanto de la separación de la pareja y ya estaban enterados que habían vuelto a verse casi un mes atrás. Pero para ambos, la diferencia en la actitud de Erwin era abismal, en comparación con la manera en la que se comportaba desde que lo conocían.

Lo primero que notaron, fue que el rubio se había convertido en todo un conversador. Siempre había sido bastante introvertido, cuando le preguntaban algo, contestaba; pero era difícil que sacara algún tema de conversación por el mismo o inclusive, que participara activamente de alguna conversación. Pero ahora, el hombre no paraba de hablar. Les preguntó sobre sus vidas, sus estudios y sus empleos; siempre emitiendo opiniones bastante acertadas.

También notaron que ahora, bromeaba bastante. Isabel más que todo, había sido testigo de los rastros de este nuevo Erwin, que muy esporádicamente dejaba salir en el pasado; pero estaba impresionada de ver que, ahora era ese Erwin el que se presentaba al mundo. El tímido y cohibido hombre de antes, quien permanecía con un eterno sonrojo en su rostro debido a la vergüenza, había desaparecido. Y si bien, no era como si fuese una persona totalmente distinta, ya que seguía siendo el mismo hombre tierno, dulce y encantador; esa nueva aura que transmitía, se hacía notar muy evidentemente.

Pero no era solo eso. La actitud de Erwin al enfrentarse a las distintas situaciones que se le presentaban, también era totalmente distinta: en la feria había todo tipo de juegos mecánicos y fuera de negarse a montar en algunos de ellos, el rubio era quien sugería al resto de sus amigos, el intentarlo. El primer juego que llamó su atención, fue el de los autos de choque, Erwin no estaba seguro de poder entrar en el carrito, pero decidió que si era posible, quería intentarlo y de paso divertirse en algo que toda su vida había querido intentar, pero por miedo y vergüenza nunca trató.

Así que, arrastrando a sus amigos, Erwin compró los boletos de todos y se dirigieron al juego. Con algo de desconfianza montó uno de los carritos, aliviándose al darse cuenta de que sí lograba entrar en ese espacio. Claro estaba, no podía imitar a Farlan e Isabel, que ocuparon uno entre los dos, Erwin entró justo en un carrito para él solo, ocupando ambos asientos casi por completo y quedando bastante apretado. Pero eso no le detuvo y disfrutó tanto de aquel juego, que les pidió a sus amigos montar un par de vueltas más.

_“Por poco y no entro en el carrito, creo que si llego a engordar tan solo un kilo más, no podré volver el año que viene. ¡Tendré que ponerme a dieta para la época de la feria!”_ Había comentado el rubio al terminar su tercera vuelta. Ganándose las miradas extrañadas de todos sus acompañantes, ya que en el pasado, Erwin jamás hubiese bromeado acerca de su gordura; simplemente hubiese intentado disimular la situación y tratado que los demás no se dieran cuenta del momento incómodo que pasó.

Así, llegaron a montar en algunos otros juegos, situación que Erwin disfrutó de sobremanera. El rubio estaba experimentando por primera vez ese tipo de diversión, que siempre se había negado debido a su cuerpo, incluso cuando era varias decenas de kilos más liviano. Y a pesar de que, hubo atracciones en las que definitivamente no pudo montar, no se desanimó ni mostró tristeza o pena alguna.

Ni siquiera en el juego mecánico en el que el mismo encargado le indicó, frente a varias personas desconocidas, que debido a su contextura era imposible que pudiese montar. A pesar de que algunas de esas personas comenzaron a emitir opiniones despectivas hacia Erwin, en un tono de voz suficientemente alto como para que él y sus amigos escucharan; el rubio no se mostró afectado en absoluto. Ese fue el momento en el que Levi y los demás, se sorprendieron mucho más sobre el cambio de Erwin. En otros tiempos, probablemente el rubio hubiese huido de allí a esconderse de la gente e incluso hubiese acabado llorando, pero en esta ocasión fue totalmente distinto.

_“Lo entiendo, lamento haberlo puesto en esta situación tan incómoda.”_ Le dijo el rubio al encargado del juego, luego de que este le hubiese evitado la entrada. “ _Amigos, tal parece que este tipo de juegos no están diseñados para personas de mi talla. Dado el caso ¿les parece si vamos por algodón de azúcar y unos hot dogs? ¡Muero de hambre!”_  Agregó al darse la vuelta, pronunciándolo en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que aquellos que habían comentado cosas despectivas sobre él, escucharan, e inclusive, llegando a dedicarles frías miradas de indiferencia; demostrándoles así que no le afectaban en lo más mínimo sus opiniones.

Más tarde ese día, Farlan aprovechó que Erwin se había ofrecido a ganar un muñeco de felpa para Isabel en uno de los juegos de puntería; para interrogar a Levi con respecto a la nueva actitud del rubio.

— No estoy seguro… — Replicó Levi pensativo. Si se detenía a analizarlo, realmente no tenía idea de cuál de todas las situaciones por las que Erwin había pasado últimamente, había sido la causante del cambio tan drástico de su novio. Le daba un poco de ira pensar en que había sido el hecho de que Erwin, había sido cortejado por otro hombre; pero estaba seguro de que no había sido únicamente eso. — Creo que Erwin, finalmente decidió abrir los ojos y comenzó a verse a sí mismo, como todos los demás lo vemos.

—Entiendo… Bien, tal vez no tengamos ni idea de qué fue lo que le pasó, pero, no está nada mal. Es decir, si hablo con él sigue siendo Erwin, pero esta nueva actitud… más que todo le evita mucho sufrimiento. ¿No lo crees así? — Reflexionó Farlan.

—Cuando volvimos a vernos, Erwin ya estaba así, me tomó por sorpresa pero, estoy bastante satisfecho con este cambio. — Admitió el pastelero.

— Muy probablemente, tú hayas ayudado mucho a que él tomara la decisión de cambiar.

— Puede ser, pero lo logró gracias a su fuerza de voluntad. — Farlan jamás, en todos los años que tenía de conocer a Levi, había visto esa expresión en su rostro. Levi sonreía tan tiernamente, mientras admiraba a su novio a la distancia, que el joven de cabello castaño no pudo hacer sino sonreír casi del mismo modo.

Estaba totalmente complacido al ver que, en definitiva, su mejor amigo estaba viviendo una buena vida junto a Erwin. A pesar de que hace mucho lo había aceptado, e inclusive le tenía gran estima al novio de su amigo; no podía evitar preocuparse siempre, ya que la actitud de Erwin, su sobrepeso y el hecho de esconder su relación, le causaban preocupaciones a Levi todo el tiempo. Pero en ese momento, comprobó que no tenía nada de lo cual preocuparse. Su amigo estaba en buenas manos, de hecho, pensó que estaba en las mejores manos. Estaba seguro de que, no había ninguna persona en el mundo que pudiera hacer más feliz a Levi, que Erwin.

* * *

Finalmente, el día de la tan esperada graduación de Levi había llegado. En el solemne acto en el cual, alumnos de las distintas carreras que la universidad impartía, recibían su título, convirtiéndose en profesionales; se encontraba Erwin, observando con el pecho henchido de orgullo, al amor de su vida, cumpliendo uno de sus sueños.

Junto al rubio, se encontraban también Théodore, Kenny y Shadis. Los mayores habían llegado el día anterior y todos se habían alojado en la casa de Keith, para poder asistir a la ceremonia. Los tres hombres se sentían tan orgullosos y felices o más, que el propio Erwin. Todos siempre creyeron en Levi, y siendo testigos de lo mucho que se había esforzado todos esos años, presenciar con sus ojos el fruto de aquel sacrificio, era una experiencia maravillosa.

En el momento en el que “Levi Ackerman” fue pronunciado por el director de carrera, llamado a recoger su título, tanto Erwin como todos los mayores, se estremecieron de emoción. El pequeño pastelero, acudió a recoger su diploma; siempre con su estoico semblante, pero sintiendo una alegría incontenible en su interior. Mucho más, cuando su mirada se dirigió hacia los asistentes del evento, buscando por sus seres queridos y encontrando los rostros sonrientes de todos, quienes lo miraban con júbilo y regocijo. Levi de igual forma, sintió que todo lo que se había esforzado, se veía recompensado en ese momento.

Y por su lado Erwin, se sentía doblemente alegre, ya que ese día sus otros amigos, también se graduaban. El rollizo rubio, pudo presenciar como Mike recibía su título con orgullo. Y él mismo se sintió orgulloso, ya que había sido de mucha ayuda para Mike durante el transcurso de sus estudios. Antes de comenzar la ceremonia, Mike le había agradecido de una manera bastante especial:

_“Erwin, quiero que sepas que este éxito de mi vida, te lo dedico a ti. De no haber sido por tu ayuda en mis estudios, estoy seguro de que jamás lo hubiese logrado. ¡Esto es gracias a ti!”_ Le había dicho su amigo, con una alegría y expresividad impropias de él, que llegaron a conmover a Erwin profundamente.

En el momento en el que Mike recibió su título, observó hacia el asiento de Erwin, agradeciéndole una vez más con un gesto, el cual Erwin correspondió levantando en alto su dedo pulgar y sonriéndole ampliamente. Unos asientos a su derecha, en otra fila, Erwin pudo observar a Nanaba; el joven limpiaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo, ya que el orgullo y alegría que sentía por su prometido, eran inaguantables para él, y lloraba de felicidad.

Hanji y Moblit, que pertenecían a la misma carrera, recibieron su título uno tras del otro. La mujer no se esforzó ni un poco por ocultar su emoción, buscó a Erwin entre los asistentes y levantó su título en el aire, mostrándoselo a su amigo. El rubio le sonrió ampliamente y aplaudió para ella; luego no pudo evitar soltar a reír, al observar cómo Hanji tomaba a Moblit por el cuello de su gabacha, para acercarlo a ella y besarlo frente a todos. El pobre de Moblit murió de vergüenza, pero no podía estar más feliz, recibir su diploma junto a la espléndida mujer a quien amaba y admiraba, era más de lo que podía pedir.

Al acabar la ceremonia, los mentores de Levi, su tío, Erwin y él mismo; regresaron a casa de Shadis, en donde se dispusieron a celebrar. Irónicamente, de todos los presentes, Levi era quien mejor sabía cocinar. Así que aunque él era el festejado, fue quien se dedicó a preparar los platillos para dicha celebración. Siendo ayudado por Erwin, quien se ganó uno que otro golpe en su mano con el cucharón, cuando robaba ingredientes para comérselos; pero no así dejando de ser una actividad divertida para ambos.

Por su parte, Keith y Théodore, fueron los encargados de preparar los postres, que si bien no eran tan buenos como los del menor de los pasteleros; también llegaban a ser exquisitos. Cuando estuvo todo preparado, Erwin prácticamente obligó a Kenny a ayudar a colocar la mesa, alegando que era el único que no había ayudado en nada. Sorpresivamente para todos, el tío de Levi accedió a colaborar, a regañadientes, pero no se negó a las instrucciones del rubio.

Finalmente, se dedicaron a disfrutar de aquella cena. Había mucha más comida de la que podían comer, aunque Erwin aprovechó para darse gusto y llenar su barriga hasta más no poder; ganándose burlas por parte de Kenny y Shadis, debido a su glotonería. Sin embargo, fuera de sentirse mal, el rubio se lo tomaba todo con humor e incluso, se unía a las bromas, haciendo mofa de sí mismo.

—Hey Levi… — Le llamó Kenny una vez Erwin hubo abandonado la residencia, y los otros dos hombres se hubieron ido a descansar. — No sé qué demonios le hiciste a ese novio tuyo, pero, está muy diferente.

— ¿No me digas que vas a venir a quejarte de nuevo sobre Erwin? Pensé que ya te había pateado el ego, cuando tuvo que soportar tu horrible cara durante cuatro meses.

— ¡Mocoso insolente! Y yo que me estaba tomando la molestia de elogiar a esa bola de grasa que tienes por novio.

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente muy serios durante un instante, antes de estallar a reír, situación que en realidad, era poco común entre ellos.

— Así son las cosas Kenny…

— Me alegro de que lo hayas elegido Levi, no te equivocaste con él… — Admitió Kenny, logrando arrancarle una expresión de incredulidad a su sobrino, quien no creía lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, de boca del ser más orgulloso y cascarrabias que conocía.

— Quiero que vengas a vivir a Sina, viejo. Ahora que comenzaré a trabajar a tiempo completo, pienso rentar un departamento y quisiera que te mudaras conmigo una vez más. — Levi ya se había estado planteando aquello por algunos meses. Su estancia en la casa de Shadis, debía llegar a su fin en algún momento, y si bien aún no iba a ganar lo suficiente como para pensar en comprar una casa; rentar un departamento para él solo, era el siguiente paso a su independencia.

Pero Levi no podía soportar la idea de saber, que él iba a estar cómodo en un bonito departamento, mientras que su tío, quien a pesar de todo, había sido un buen padre con él; vivía en aquel peligroso y miserable lugar. Así que no dudó ni un momento en solicitarle mudarse junto a él, una vez más. Con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión, el menor sería el proveedor, y le devolvería todo lo que le había dado en su juventud.

—¿Estás seguro, mocoso? ¿En serio me quieres cerca de ti de nuevo?

— El único requisito es que te cubras los oídos cuando Erwin y yo tengamos sexo en mi habitación.

—No necesitaba escuchar eso ¿sabes? — Kenny no se esforzó ni un poco en ocultar el asco que el comentario de su sobrino le causaba. Pero luego cambió su expresión de desagrado por una sonrisa. — ¡De acuerdo! Será bueno cambiar de aires para variar. ¡Pero ni creas que me quedaré de ama de casa! Pienso buscar un empleo aquí.

— Me parece justo. — Dicho esto, padre e hijo sellaron su compromiso con un apretón de manos y palmadas en el hombro.

Kenny se retiró a la habitación de Levi, y el pastelero se quedó en la sala de la casa; dormiría en el sofá esa noche, pero a pesar de la incomodidad, no había nada que le molestara en ese momento. El joven comenzó a recordar su infancia, y todo el camino recorrido desde esta, hasta la actualidad. Los sacrificios, la falta de sueño, la falta de alimento, los malos momentos que había pasado; todo se veía recompensado. Y si bien ese era solo el comienzo, ya que estaba lejos de cumplir su sueño de tener su propia pastelería, se encontraba totalmente optimista, ya que había una posibilidad real, de que aquello dejara de ser una fantasía, para convertirse en una realidad.

Definitivamente, la vida le sonreía en ese momento más que nunca: tenía un buen trabajo, con una paga excelente y que estaba pronta a mejorar. Tenía la oportunidad de devolverle todo su apoyo no solo a Kenny, sino también a sus mentores. Y también, tenía a su lado una maravillosa persona que lo amaba más que a nada y estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por él. ¿Cómo era posible sentir tanta felicidad? Se preguntaba el pastelero.

Pero en su interior, sabía que había luchado arduamente por conseguir todo aquello, durante muchísimos años. Había sido extremadamente difícil, salir adelante con sus estudios y había sido toda una odisea, el llegar a conquistar a Erwin y llegar al punto en el que estaban en su relación; ahora más fuerte que nunca. Toda su vida había sido una constante lucha contra las circunstancias, pero en ese momento, no podía hacer sino sentirse satisfecho, de que al final todo había valido la pena. Y allí, sonriendo solo en la oscuridad, Levi se dio cuenta que no solo Erwin había cambiado notablemente. Él mismo había aprendido a ser más sincero con sus propios sentimientos, a dejar de estar a la defensiva con las personas y a disfrutar de la felicidad que la vida le ofrecía. Sin darse cuenta, el mal humor del que siempre sufría, poco a poco se había ido esfumando, y a pesar de que su cambio había sido más hacia su interior, su exterior lo reflejaba con mucha más expresividad, de la que nunca tuvo en su vida, mucho más estando a solas.

Esa noche, el pastelero concilió el sueño plácidamente, pensando en todas las nuevas oportunidades y las puertas que se abrían ante él; y claro estaba, el resto del camino no lo iba a recorrer solo, sino de la mano del maravilloso hombre al que amaba.

* * *

— Escuché que lograste darle su merecido a esa desagradable mujer, Erwin. — El rubio se encontraba concentrado en su escritorio, tan solo clasificando algunos documentos, cuando una voz conocida pronunció esas palabras. Al levantar la vista, con algo de sorpresa, pudo comprobar que se trataba de Floch, a quien tenía un tiempo de no ver. El muchacho le sonreía con picardía.

— Bueno, yo… simplemente hice lo que tuve que haber hecho hace muchos años. — Admitió Erwin, sin hacer mucho drama con respecto a que Floch le hablaba de nuevo, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

— ¡Te felicito! Luego de que la pusieras en su lugar, escuché que otras personas dejaron de tenerle miedo. No sé por qué lo hacían de todas formas, pero al parecer, muchos han seguido tu ejemplo. — Le informó el menor, sin dejar de sonreírle del mismo modo. Erwin entendía que todo eso se le hacía bastante divertido a Floch y que estaba disfrutando mucho, el poder comunicarle la noticia.

— No tienes idea de lo que unas simples palabras pueden causar en una persona Floch. Por ello es que muchos tenían… teníamos temor de ella. — El mismo Erwin se corrigió al caer en cuenta, de que lo que siempre había sentido por esa mujer, era miedo. Temor de que le hiriera, de que le hiciera sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía por sí mismo. Le tenía miedo porque ella era capaz con solo una frase, de destruir cualquier momento de felicidad por el que estuviera pasando; al ser el constante recuerdo de todo lo que le acomplejaba y lo que destruía su autoestima. Miedo, al estar toda su vida traumatizado desde que le había rechazado en su adolescencia, pensando que no tenía derecho a ser amado.

— De hecho Erwin, el poder de tus palabras ha sido lo que le ha dado a otros el valor para enfrentarla. Tú mismo no te das cuenta del peso que tus propias acciones tienen sobre los demás. Fue por ello que, desde un principio logré enamorarme de ti. Aunque no te des cuenta, eres alguien admirable, quien inspira a las personas. — Floch tan directo como siempre, logró hacer que Erwin se sintiera incómodo con aquella declaración, situación que el menor notó de inmediato. — No me tomes a mal el comentario Erwin, solo te digo la verdad, pero no tienes que preocuparte, si te estoy hablando ahora, es porque ya me siento preparado para hacerlo.

— Entonces, ¿decidiste mantener nuestra amistad?

— No te voy a mentir, aún me atraes mucho y daría lo que fuera por tenerte en mi cama, y me sigues pareciendo una persona increíble. Pero, ya acepté que tu amor por Levi va más allá de lo que yo pueda ofrecerte. — Admitió con total seriedad. — Sin embargo, sería estúpido de mi parte alejarme de ti, solo porque no puedes amarme.

— En ese caso, me siento afortunado de poder tener tu amistad. — Erwin le ofreció su mano, la cual Floch tomó sin vacilar, y se dieron un caluroso apretón.

— Debes venir a mi departamento otro día, conseguí el nuevo juego de _City Fighter_ y estoy ansioso por tener alguien a quien patearle el trasero.

— La vez pasada tuviste suerte, pero tu trasero será el que saldrá pateado. — Bromeó el mayor, animado al ver que Floch parecía haber superado la situación. — Me encantaría ir, Floch.

— ¡Está decidido! ¿Te parece el próximo viernes después del trabajo? Compraremos unas pizzas.

— ¡Es una cita entonces! — Al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho, Erwin se sintió incómodo una vez más. Sin embargo, Floch comenzó a reír animadamente, al ver la expresión del mayor. Con ello, Erwin se relajó y se unió a la carcajada.

Al parecer, había sido lo suficientemente afortunado, de haber causado tan buena impresión en Floch; que el menor prefirió esforzarse por olvidar sus sentimientos románticos hacia él, y conservar su valiosa amistad. Lo cual, Erwin agradecía infinitamente, ya que Floch era un amigo como no había tenido ningún otro, y tenerlo a su lado, era uno de los mejores regalos que la vida le podía obsequiar.

* * *

 

 

Las buenas noticias, no paraban de llegar a oídos de Erwin. Un par de meses después de haberse graduado, Mike consiguió un empleo como editor, pero no en la misma editorial en la que él mismo trabajaba, sino en una mucho más reconocida. Así que su amigo y Nanaba, le invitaron a su departamento para celebrar el éxito del más alto.

— Una vez más Erwin, todo esto es gracias a ti.

— Deja de decir eso Mike, aunque yo fuese el mejor profesor del mundo, sin tu esfuerzo, jamás hubieses llegado tan alto. Ahora me da un poco de envidia, porque yo sigo teniendo un trabajo de medio tiempo y tú, ya eres todo un editor en un lugar tan reconocido. — Comentó Erwin con alegría, mientras Nanaba servía el almuerzo y unas cervezas para brindar todos juntos.

— No te preocupes Erwin, estoy seguro de que en cuanto presentes tu propuesta en mi lugar de trabajo, serás contratado de inmediato como escritor. El último trabajo que me mostraste era realmente bueno; deberías desarrollarlo y presentarlo como tu primera obra.

— Te tomo la palabra. Esta historia me gusta mucho, creo que seguiré tu consejo Mike.

Los amigos se dedicaron a comer y conversar sobre los pormenores del nuevo trabajo de Mike, Erwin se sentía muy feliz por él, pero había algo que hacía bastante tiempo quería preguntarle y no se había atrevido a hacerlo, así que tomando valor de donde antes no lo había, se animó a indagar:

— Mike, desde hace tiempo me preguntaba. ¿Por qué nunca buscaste un trabajo en una editorial antes de graduarte? Es decir, me alegra que no te haya sido difícil conseguir una posición de tiempo completo, pero siempre me preocupó que te fuese algo difícil al no adquirir experiencia antes de la graduación.

—Quise hacerlo, pero fue más que todo por el dinero que no lo intenté… — Contestó Mike sin darle rodeos al asunto.

— ¿Dinero? Es cierto que trabajar medio tiempo no es tan lucrativo, pero no pienso que la paga sea tan mala, alcanza para vivir, sin mencionar la experiencia adquirida. — Informó Erwin. — De seguro el salario es mucho mejor del que ganabas como instructor en el gimnasio ¿me equivoco?

— Mike… — Antes de que el mejor amigo de Erwin pudiese contestar a su pregunta, Nanaba intervino. — ¿No crees que podríamos mostrarle a Erwin? Me parece que es mejor que él lo vea con sus propios ojos, en lugar de solo explicárselo.

—De acuerdo… Erwin, si tienes tiempo ¿te gustaría dar un paseo con nosotros?

Erwin estaba algo confundido, ya que no comprendía tanto misterio entre sus amigos, pero aceptó la invitación. La pareja le indicó la dirección a la que se dirigían y Erwin los llevó en su automóvil. Primero pasaron a un supermercado, en donde compraron una cantidad algo exagerada de distintas golosinas, a lo cual Erwin no interrogó al respecto y se limitó a ayudarles a cargar las bolsas hacia el vehículo. Finalmente, viajaron hacia Rose, un distrito que Erwin jamás había visitado. Se notaba que era un lugar donde probablemente, habitaba una población de bajos recursos. Al detenerse frente al edificio al que se dirigían, Erwin lo comprendió todo: habían llegado al orfanato en donde Mike creció.

Los tres rubios bajaron del automóvil y tocaron el timbre; luego de que Mike se anunciara y se les dejara entrar, fueron recibidos por una mujer de mediana edad. Según recordaba Erwin, la que fuera la “madre” de su amigo, ya era una anciana, por lo que estaba seguro de que no se trataba de esa mujer.

—¡Mike! No te esperábamos el día de hoy. ¿A qué se debe la visita?

— Lamento venir sin avisar Lyla, pero quería traer a mi mejor amigo, Erwin, a conocer a los niños si no fuese molestia.

—¡Sabes que tú y tus amigos siempre serán bienvenidos, cariño! Erwin, es un gusto conocerte. Soy Lyla, la encargada del orfanato. — La mujer se acercó a Erwin, mostrándole una sonrisa muy dulce y ofreciéndole su mano en señal de saludo.

— El gusto es todo mío Lyla, muchas gracias por recibirnos. — El joven estrechó su mano con delicadeza.

Luego de que la mujer saludara también a Nanaba, a quien conocía muy bien; les indicó que esperaran un poco, ya que debía reunir a los niños e indicarles que debían portarse bien, ya que iban a conocer a un nuevo amigo. Así que Lyla, les dejó solos en la recepción, en donde Mike aprovechó para explicarle a Erwin brevemente, la situación:

— Lyla se ha venido encargando del orfanato desde hace algunos años. Nina, tuvo que dejarlo ya que ahora es una persona muy mayor. Ella vive cerca de aquí y de vez en cuando se pasa a visitar a los niños también, pero cada vez se le dificulta más. Yo también me paso por su casa en ocasiones, después de todo, es como una madre para mí.

— Entiendo, me alegro de que lleves una buena relación con ella Mike.

— Por cierto, Erwin. — Dijo Nanaba. —Aquí no debes preocuparte por guardar apariencias con respecto a nosotros, tanto Lyla, como los niños, están enterados de que Mike y yo somos pareja. — Le indicó.

Poco después, Lyla los hizo pasar al salón, en donde los niños estaban reunidos. Los tres rubios se dirigieron al lugar, y Erwin no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ya que apenas pusieron un pie adentro, los infantes se abalanzaron sobre la pareja. Los niños les abrazaban y les pedían que los levantaran en brazos, les decían que los habían extrañado y todo tipo de frases cariñosas; que le hicieron a Erwin comprender de inmediato, cuán importantes Mike y Nanaba, eran para ellos.

— Niños, ¿recuerdan que siempre les he hablado de mi mejor amigo? Pues hoy lo traje para presentárselos. — Mike señaló con su mano hacia Erwin. — Él es Erwin. ¿No les parece alguien muy genial?

Todos los infantes voltearon su vista hacia el rollizo rubio, a quien no le habían tomado importancia hasta que Mike se los presentó. Acto seguido, los niños se acercaron a Erwin, llegando a rodearlo; sin llegar a invadir su espacio personal, pero inundándolo en preguntas.

— Señor Erwin, ¿está usted embarazado? — Interrogó una niña inocentemente.

—¿Por qué su barriga es tan grande? ¿Acaso comió mucho? — Preguntó otro.

— Mike dijo que usted era como un superhéroe, ¿se sienta sobre los malos para castigarlos?

— ¿Cómo hace para pasar por las puertas? ¿No se queda atorado?

—Señor Erwin, ¿qué se siente ser un gigante?

Ante tantas preguntas, Erwin no supo reaccionar, máxime que desde que él mismo había dejado de ser un infante, su contacto con niños había sido mínimo y no sabía exactamente cómo actuar con ellos. Simplemente se quedó allí como petrificado.

— Niños, niños. ¡No sean maleducados! ¿Qué es lo que les hemos enseñado sobre la apariencia de las personas? — Intervino Nanaba.

— No juzgar a nadie por su apariencia, todas las personas son hermosas a su manera. — Recitaron los niños al unísono.

— Muy bien. Pero si de todas maneras les interesa saber por qué Erwin es así, les diré el secreto: eso es porque está relleno de amor. — Ante las palabras de Nanaba, Erwin no pudo evitar sonrojarse. En tanto Mike estaba que se partía de la risa, pero lo disimulaba muy bien, y los niños, no ocultaron sus rostros de asombro.

— ¿Y cómo sabes eso Nanaba? — Se atrevió a preguntar uno de ellos.

— Eso es muy fácil, basta con abrazarlo para darse cuenta de ello. — Afirmó el bailarín, antes de tomar a ese niño en brazos y acercárselo a Erwin. — ¿Quieres comprobar que Erwin está relleno de amor, Joe? ¡Abrázalo!

El niño estaba un poco desconfiado, pero Erwin extendió sus brazos y le sonrió con amabilidad, a lo que el niño aceptó que este le tomara en brazos, y le abrazó fuertemente. El hombre correspondió con ternura, para luego de un corto tiempo, depositar al niño nuevamente en el piso.

— ¿Y bien? — Interrogó Nanaba al niño.

— ¿Así se siente el amor? — Interrogó él, a quien se le notaba el asombro en la expresión de su rostro.

— Así se siente. — Le indicó el bailarín, sonriéndole con dulzura. — ¿Qué te pareció?

— ¡Es genial! Es como un oso de felpa gigante, pero mucho mejor porque también es cálido. ¡Me gusta! — Contestó el niño con toda sinceridad y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Al escuchar esto, el resto de niños que se mantenían en silencio y a la expectativa, se abalanzaron una vez más sobre Erwin, pero esta vez, se abrazaban a sus piernas y extendían sus brazos, rogándole para recibir un abrazo también.

Todos querían sentir aquello tan genial, que Joe les había descrito y Erwin no se los negó. El rubio, enorme en comparación con los diminutos infantes, se agachó con sus brazos extendidos totalmente, recibiendo los abrazos de los niños. Los pequeños bracitos no alcanzaban a abarcar gran parte de la superficie de su cuerpo, pero se aferraban a él con todas sus fuerzas. Poco a poco, todos los niños tuvieron su oportunidad y ninguno salió decepcionado; era justo como su amigo lo había descrito o incluso mejor.

Luego de aquella demostración de cariño, Erwin se sentía muy bien, jamás en su vida había sido abrazado por tantas personas y era algo simplemente maravilloso. Mike y Nanaba, les indicaron a los niños que debían formarse para así entregarles las golosinas que les habían traído, y obedientemente los infantes se colocaron en fila. Al terminar, todos estaban muy contentos disfrutando de aquellos dulces, situación que Mike aprovechó para acercarse una vez más a su amigo para conversar:

— Nunca te lo dije Erwin, pero aparte del trabajo en el gimnasio, también había venido realizando otros trabajos menores: ya fuera repartir periódicos, realizar entregas para distintas personas, trabajos en hogares, dar sesiones de ejercicio privadas a los clientes que me lo solicitaban. Todo trabajo que pudiese tomar, lo había venido realizando. Necesitaba mucho dinero, ya que este lugar no tiene el suficiente apoyo del Estado y siempre tienen mucha necesidad. Por ello no me servía tomar un trabajo de medio tiempo en la editorial. Pero ahora es distinto: mi paga será suficiente como para poder ayudar al orfanato y vivir cómodamente con solo mi salario y el de Nanaba. Además, sé que con el tiempo la paga mejorará, si me esfuerzo y logro ascender.

— No tenía idea. Mike, ¡eres impresionante! Sé que este lugar es importante para ti, pero jamás pensé que te sacrificaras tanto por el.

— Mientras siga vivo, tengo el deber y el gusto de devolverle a este lugar, lo mucho que me dio de niño. Además, todos estos niños son importantes para mí, es como si fueran de mi familia. Ellos y todos a quienes he llegado a conocer en este lugar. La mayoría de niños terminan siendo adoptados y por lo general, pierdo comunicación con ellos; pero eso no me importa, deseo darles felicidad mientras se encuentren aquí.

— Eso es maravilloso de tu parte Mike, ¡realmente te admiro!

— Es lo que tiene que hacerse Erwin. Nanaba y yo desearíamos poder adoptar uno o dos de estos niños, para así asegurarnos de darles una vida digna. Lamentablemente, no son permitidas las adopciones de parejas del mismo sexo en nuestro país, ya sabes. Eso, sumado a que debido al trabajo de Nanaba, de vez en cuando debe ausentarse de la ciudad por largas temporadas; no sería responsable adoptar a un niño y no tener tiempo para criarlo. Así que lo compensamos de todas las maneras que podemos.

— Me parece increíble lo que haces Mike. ¡Por favor! Cuenta conmigo de ahora en adelante, también deseo contribuir.

El resto de la tarde, los hombres se dedicaron a jugar con los niños. Erwin se seguía sorprendiendo de lo educados y cariñosos que terminaron siendo con él, una niña se dedicó por largo rato a acariciar su estómago, alegando que era muy suave y le gustaba “sentir el amor”. Otro de ellos, le ofreció parte de sus dulces, mencionándole que debía comer mucho ya que era tan grande y de seguro tenía mucha hambre; a lo cual Erwin se negó, diciéndole que ya había comido suficientes antes de llegar. Varios de ellos, le pidieron que los levantara en el aire o que jugaran “al caballito”. Erwin terminó exhausto, pero muy feliz y satisfecho.

A partir de ese día, Erwin se propuso a realizar donaciones regulares al orfanato siempre que pudiese y le solicitó a su amigo Mike, que le dejara saber cuando planeara visitar a los niños, así podría acompañarlos y volver a jugar con ellos. Además, Erwin pudo comprobar que Mike tenía un corazón mucho más grande de lo que él se imaginaba, si es que eso se podía. Definitivamente, su mejor amigo, era una persona digna de admirar.

* * *

— ¿Qué te parece si colocamos la cama en medio de la habitación, Erwin? Así la pared no nos estorbará cuando nos pongamos salvajes al tener sexo. — Mencionó Levi lascivamente, logrando que su novio se sonrojara.

—¡Con un demonio Levi! ¿No puedes dejar ese tipo de comentarios para cuando yo no esté acá? — Se quejó Kenny quien había ingresado a la habitación, justo a tiempo para escuchar ese comentario.

Alrededor de cuatro meses luego de graduarse, Levi finalmente había rentado el departamento que soñaba. Le había costado bastante decidirse, ya que buscaba un lugar cercano a su trabajo y que tuviese una cocina amplia; además, quería una habitación suficiente grande, en donde pudiese colocar una cama tamaño _queen_. Así Erwin podría quedarse a dormir cuando quisiera y no tendrían que dormir apretados como la vez que lo hicieron en su viejo hogar.

El día que tanto él como Kenny se mudaban al lugar, Erwin se les había unido para ayudarles con la mudanza. Justo en el momento en el que se disponían a armar la cama de la habitación de Levi, Kenny se topó con ese comentario, que si bien realmente le causaba mucho asco, sabía que iba a tener que acostumbrarse a ese tipo de cosas, y probablemente, hasta tener que presenciar escenas amorosas entre esos dos. Después de todo, ahora era la casa de Levi y sus reglas.

Al mayor le causaba un poco de gracia la ironía de la vida: él fue quien tuvo que velar por Levi cuando su hermana murió, pero ahora era su sobrino quien le daba un lugar donde vivir. Y no era cualquier lugar; aquel departamento era más de lo que él jamás pudo soñar, a pesar de que no era lujoso, Kenny nunca pensó en llegar a vivir en un lugar así.

El hombre pensó entonces en Uri, conforme pasaban los años pensaba cada vez menos en él; pero en ese momento no pudo evitar que su recuerdo se apareciera en su mente. Kenny pensó que si él no hubiese sido tan orgulloso en el pasado, probablemente hubiese sido capaz de darle a Levi una mejor vida y también, si era que Uri hubiese correspondido sus sentimientos, tal vez en este momento de su vida estaría viviendo junto a él; y no tendría que invadir la privacidad de su sobrino. Pero de nada le valía imaginar todas esas cosas que nunca ocurrieron, en adelante, se ocuparía de no ser una molestia para su sobrino y si eso implicaba tener que aguantar ese tipo de comentarios, lo soportaría.

— Si tuvieras la decencia de tocar la puerta antes de entrar, no tendrías que escuchar estas cosas, ¡viejo irrespetuoso!

— Vamos, vamos. Es muy temprano para que estén peleando. — Les intentó calmar Erwin. —¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarle Kenny?

— Solo venía para que Levi me ayudara a mover el refrigerador.

— ¡Yo le ayudaré! — Ofreció Erwin, quien hizo caso omiso de las quejas del mayor, cuando le dijo que él sería muy débil como para sostener el electrodoméstico. Más Kenny tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, al ver que Erwin no solo era capaz de moverlo, sino que no le requería tanto esfuerzo como él pensaba. Desde hacía unos meses, Erwin había comenzado una rigurosa rutina de pesas, siendo asistido por Mike, y había logrado desarrollar bastante fuerza. No era tan notable debido a que su gordura escondía los recién formados músculos; pero su resistencia, tanto en brazos como en piernas, había mejorado considerablemente.

Ya el rubio no se cansaba tanto al realizar actividad física y era capaz de hacer ese tipo de actividades que requerían fuerza física, sin problema. Inclusive, Erwin disfrutaba de vez en cuando levantar a Levi en brazos, ya que al pastelero le molestaba mucho y al él se le hacía de lo más divertido, y mucho más, ahora que era capaz de hacerlo sin tanto esfuerzo.

Todo el día se dedicaron a acomodar y limpiar, pero finalmente, por la noche, todo estaba en su lugar y se sentían bastante complacidos con el resultado. Principalmente Levi, estaba muy orgulloso de tener por primera vez en su vida un lugar propio, al cual llamar un hogar, en donde su tío tendría la vida que no pudo tener cuando era joven; y en donde él y Erwin, no tendrían que esconderse ni fingir. Además, estaba feliz de que no tendría que volver a soportar la suciedad de aquel “hotel de tercera” en donde acudían para hacer el amor, sino que ya podrían hacerlo en su propia cama, lo cual era parte de lo que más le emocionaba.

Como estaban exhaustos y en esas condiciones, ninguno tenía intenciones de cocinar; decidieron pedir algo de comida china express. Cuando esta arribó, todos se sentaron a la mesa a comer, mientras conversaban. Kenny podría haber aceptado a Erwin, pero no por eso se iba a convertir en un suegro dulce y amable, por lo que no tardó en hacer comentarios acerca de lo gordo que estaba y lo mucho que comía, llegando a sorprenderse de las respuestas que el rubio le daba.

— Oh sí, es que estoy acumulando grasa para el invierno, ya sabe lo frío que se puede llegar a poner con la nieve y necesito conservar el calor. — Contestó Erwin ante uno de esos despectivos comentarios, a lo cual Levi se partió de risa ante la mirada de Kenny. El mayor ya había notado el gran cambio en el novio de su sobrino, sin embargo, aún no se acostumbraba a ello y lo tomaba totalmente desprevenido. Levi disfrutaba de esos momentos como nunca antes. También, pensaba en que, aunque le parecía imposible, Erwin lograba enamorarlo cada vez más. Con esa nueva actitud suya, no hacía más que brindarle agradables momentos día con día y eso le encantaba.

— ¿Y bien Erwin? Tengo entendido que estás a muy poco de graduarte. — El mayor cambió el tema abruptamente, tratando de disimular su fallido intento de mofa hacia el rubio.

— No exactamente. En menos de un mes ya no tendré que asistir a clases, sin embargo; no podré graduarme sino hasta el próximo año. Como estoy retrasado, perdí la graduación de este año. La universidad realiza un acto anual y no me entregarán mi diploma hasta ese momento. — Explicó.

 Los dos Ackerman se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, Levi tampoco lo sabía y pensaba que Erwin solo se había retrasado los cuatro meses que estuvo cuidando de su tío. Por su parte Kenny se sintió realmente incómodo. Sabía que aquello había sido por su culpa y aunque él jamás le pidió al “gordinflón” de Erwin, que cuidara de él, no era tan malagradecido y si bien no lo admitiría, se sentía mal por ello.

— Entiendo… Espero que nos invites a la graduación el año que viene. — Se limitó a decir, disimulando la culpa que sentía en ese momento.

— Así será. — Le aseguró Erwin con una sonrisa. — Por cierto, sé que ambos se han de estar sintiendo culpables por esto, puedo decirlo con facilidad con solo ver sus rostros. ¿O me equivoco?

— ¿Pero cómo…? — Tanto Kenny como Levi, quedaron anonadados ante tal afirmación. Ambos estaban seguros de haber disimulado muy bien sus pensamientos, los dos eran expertos en ocultar lo que sentían la mayor parte del tiempo.

— No se sorprendan. Al parecer he aprendido a “leer a los Ackerman” — Comentó el rubio, bastante divertido al ver cómo crecía la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de los hombres. —No tienen que sentirse de ese modo. Esto es debido a una decisión que yo mismo tomé.

— Aun así, es un favor que nos hiciste y debido a ello, te atrasaste todo un año Erwin. — Afirmó Levi.

— Puede ser, pero no me arrepiento. Gané más de lo que perdí. — Les aseguró sin dejar de sonreírles ampliamente. —Además, me dará tiempo para trabajar en la propuesta de mi libro y así podré presentarla el año próximo en la editorial. En realidad, me es de utilidad adquirir más experiencia en mi actual empleo, y una vez que termine mis estudios, podré continuar a medio tiempo mientras trabajo en el borrador de mi libro.

Los Ackerman, estaban impresionados de la madurez de Erwin y la manera en la que veía el lado positivo de las cosas. Principalmente Levi, pensó en ese momento en que, “el Erwin del pasado”, se hubiese sumido en una profunda depresión al no poder graduarse ese año y probablemente, no tendría la confianza suficiente como para siquiera plantearse, el presentar una propuesta en la editorial. Definitivamente, “el nuevo Erwin” no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Y así como Erwin lo predijo, sucedió: el rubio concluyó sus estudios, y continuó como asistente en la editorial. Inclusive, de cuando en cuando los editores le mostraban su trabajo, al realizar correcciones a los escritos. Situación que era de gran provecho para Erwin, ya que así se enteraba de los errores que no debía cometer al escribir, y adquiría conocimiento en cuanto a estructurar una historia.

Y el tiempo libre que le quedó, al no tener que asistir más a la universidad, lo aprovechaba al máximo. Además de ocuparse en escribir su primer libro serio, Erwin visitaba el orfanato a menudo, incluso sin Mike en varias ocasiones. También les dedicaba más tiempo a sus ejercicios, hasta llegó a bajar unos cuantos kilos, aunque como seguía comiendo el equivalente a dos o tres personas, más o menos se mantenía siempre en el mismo peso; pero su salud continuaba siendo bastante buena.

Además, Erwin continuó su amistad con Floch, la cual no hizo más que reforzarse a conforme el tiempo pasaba. Los hombres se reunían para comer, jugar video juegos, leer cómics e inclusive, a veces salían a lugares de interés para ambos. Erwin siempre le comunicaba a Levi sobre dichas reuniones y si bien al pastelero no le causaba la menor gracia, el hecho de saber que su Erwin salía con un tipo que estaba (o estuvo) enamorado de él; confiaba en su novio y por ello, intentaba no hacer drama al respecto.

Y por supuesto, con más tiempo libre, Erwin aprovechaba todo lo que podía pasar junto a su pareja. Cada vez que tenían oportunidad, salían a citas, las cuales se habían vuelto bastante divertidas. Levi se había prometido involucrarse más en los intereses de su novio, y resultaba ser que algunos de ellos eran sumamente aburridos; pero otros llegaron a agradarle realmente.

Aunque no solo salían, también pasaban bastante tiempo en el departamento de Levi. Si bien Erwin había ido trabajando poco a poco, en demostrarle afecto a su novio en público, y ahora no se avergonzaba de llevarlo de la mano o besarlo frente a otras personas; en casa era donde se sentían más cómodos. Para conveniencia de todos, Kenny terminó aceptando un trabajo de guarda de seguridad, en el centro comercial, por lo que trabajaba de noche. Así que era bastante frecuente, que Erwin pasara la noche en casa de Levi, y tuviesen ardientes sesiones de sexo, sin preocuparse de que el mayor fuese a sentirse incómodo con ello.

La parte sexual había mejorado enormemente, los hombres de cuando en cuando se turnaban para ser el “activo”, sin embargo, ambos preferían cuando era Erwin quien recibía a Levi, como había sido desde un principio. Cada vez se atrevían a hacer muchas más cosas. A Levi le encantaba el hecho de que Erwin no era cohibido en absoluto, y de hecho, era bastante atrevido. A Erwin le fascinaba, cuando Levi le susurraba al oído, cosas sucias o cariñosas en Francés. Por lo general a Levi le daba un poco de pena hablarle en su segundo idioma en una situación normal; pero mientras tenían sexo, explotaba muy bien su calidad de bilingüe.  

Simplemente, se encontraban viviendo la fantasía que habían anhelado por mucho tiempo, pero ambos coincidían en el criterio de que, era muchísimo mejor de lo que habían imaginado.

— Hoy en el trabajo ocurrió algo que creo que te interesará saber Erwin. — Comentó Levi uno de tantos días, mientras disfrutaban la cena que había preparado esa noche.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— Auruo se declaró ante Petra. Tuviste que haberlo visto, ¡fue tan cursi, que me dieron ganas de vomitar!

— ¡Espera, espera! Petra se declaró a tu jefe, querrás decir.

— ¡Sabía que te sorprendería! Parece ser, que los estúpidos estuvieron enamorados el uno del otro todo este tiempo, pero ninguno tuvo el valor de decirlo hasta ahora. Ya sabes, Petra vivía quejándose de que el tipo no se fijaría en ella.

— Con que así terminaron las cosas… Me alegro por ella, Petra es una mujer muy amable y se merece ser amada.

— Y ya me tenía harto con sus lloriqueos. — Se quejó el pastelero, aunque en el fondo él también se sentía muy complacido con la situación. — ¿Sabes? No te culpo por haber llegado a pensar que Petra estaba interesada en mí, al parecer nadie puede ver que una mujer y un hombre sean amigos, porque inmediatamente tienen ideas equivocadas. El idiota de Auruo, también creía que teníamos algo.

— ¡Lo ves! — Erwin rio divertido. — Ya no me siento tan tonto por haber pensado eso.

— Lo peor del caso es que el estúpido de Auruo intentó imitarme por mucho tiempo, al parecer, pensaba que si se comportaba como yo, Petra se fijaría en él.

— No lo culpo, ¿quién no se sentiría atraído por ti Levi? — Comentó el rubio de manera coqueta, logrando que un pálido rosa, tiñera las mejillas de su novio.

— En todo caso, actuaba como un imbécil ¡Solo hacía el ridículo! — Levi intentó disimular, lo halagado que se sintió con el cumplido que le dio Erwin. — Hasta que finalmente, Petra le dijo algo como: “que dejara de actuar como alguien que no era y volviera a ser el mismo de antes, que todos extrañábamos”. Te lo digo Erwin, es tan patético que me hace querer vomitar de solo pensarlo, pero al parecer funcionó.

— A mí me parece tierno. Tal vez pueda utilizarlo de inspiración para alguna de mis historias.

— Por favor, avísame en cuál lo usarás para no leerla. — Bromeó Levi y ambos comenzaron a reír. —¡Pero eso no es todo! Debiste ver lo cursi de su declaración.

Entonces, Levi le relató a su pareja, cómo Auruo reunió a todo el personal, en uno de los días libres de Petra, para confesarles que estaba enamorado de ella y que planeaba declararse; así que necesitaba la colaboración de todos. Hizo a Levi y su equipo preparar un pastel ridículamente grande, contrató a un grupo musical, e hizo que cerraran el restaurante temprano esa noche.

Una de las otras meseras, se encargó de entretener a Petra, llevándosela al baño por largo rato, inventándole todo un drama inexistente sobre su vida amorosa. La mujer se las ingenió para que Petra le acompañara en su supuesto drama, el tiempo suficiente para que prepararan el salón y los músicos se instalaran en el lugar.

Al regresar a su puesto, bastante preocupada por haberse ausentado tanto tiempo; Petra no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo que le esperaba: el salón había sido adornado con globos blancos y rosados, colgaron una gran pancarta que decía _“Je t'aime”_ y en cuanto la mujer entró, los músicos comenzaron a tocar _“My heart will go on”. (1)_

Auruo se acercó a ella, le tomó de la mano y se arrodilló para besar el dorso de esta. En la misma posición, ante una más que sorprendida Petra y el personal del restaurante; comenzó con su discurso:

_“Petra, durante todo este tiempo, he sido un cobarde, pero ya no puedo aguantar más el impulso de mi corazón. Es cierto que soy tu jefe, pero eso no impide que estos sentimientos se desborden de mí. Desde hace mucho tiempo, te he amado en secreto. Pero ahora, ¡he decidido gritárselo al mundo! Je t’aime…”_

Fuera de ser una declaración, parecía más una propuesta de matrimonio. Al describir todo aquello, Levi mostraba una tras otra mueca de asco, asegurando que era lo más ridículo que había visto en su vida, mientras que a Erwin, se le hacía de lo más tierno.

— El resto de pormenores, son demasiado patéticos como para contártelos, pero lo que importa es que ella lo aceptó de inmediato y ahora están juntos. — El pastelero finalizó su relato.

—¡Cielos! Ese jefe tuyo sí sabe hacer las cosas. Su confesión fue casi tan espectacular como la de Moblit. — Comentó Erwin, logrando hacer que Levi se sintiera avergonzado. El pastelero pensó que su declaración hacia Erwin había sido un total desastre; mediocre y patética en comparación con lo que ya habían visto.

En ese momento, Levi pensó, que tal vez debería declararse propiamente a Erwin. Sabía que no podían contraer matrimonio, pero era un hecho que en algún momento de sus vidas, comenzarían a vivir juntos. Así que cuando el momento llegase, el pastelero decidió que haría una declaración tan espectacular; que las de Moblit y Auruo, “parecerían cualquier mierda en comparación”. Pero por el momento, tenía suficiente tiempo para planear qué haría.

* * *

 

Por un tiempo más, continuaron viviendo aquella pacífica vida. Levi se había terminado por acostumbrar al cambio de Erwin, y ya era muy poco lo que quedaba del Erwin del pasado. Sus inseguridades y miedos se habían esfumado por completo. De igual forma, la actitud sobreprotectora de Levi, había desaparecido.

Así que, llegado el día de navidad; el cumpleaños número veintitrés de Levi Erwin le tenía una sorpresa muy especial. Ese día, Erwin la pasó en casa de su padre y celebraron juntos la festividad, como lo hacían todos los años. Levi por su parte, festejó junto a Kenny y Shadis. No era común para los Ackerman, realizar ningún tipo de celebración, pero les pareció buena idea, siendo la primera navidad y cumpleaños del menor, desde que se había mudado a ese departamento.

Al día siguiente, después de noche buena, Erwin se presentó en casa de Levi, llevando regalos tanto para él como para Kenny. Los Ackerman, volvieron a celebrar junto al rubio, almorzaron abundantemente y por supuesto, Levi convidó a su novio de los más deliciosos postres que pudo preparar, hasta que su barriga quedó tan llena, que debió desabrochar su pantalón. Situación que el pastelero aprovechó para llevárselo a su habitación, en donde comenzó a acariciar su estómago suavemente. Desde hacía un tiempo, ambos habían encontrado un gran placer y ternura en esa acción y era una actividad que disfrutaban mucho en intimidad.

— Levi, el obsequio que te traje, es solo mi regalo de Navidad para ti; pero tu regalo de cumpleaños es algo totalmente distinto. — Confesó Erwin, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados mientras Levi movía lentamente sus manos, masajeando su repleta barriga.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es lo que me darás como regalo de cumpleaños? — Levi acercó su rostro al de Erwin, casi llegando a juntar sus labios con los del rubio, y de hecho, llegando a rozarlos levemente con los propios.

—Lo que te ofrezco Levi, es algo mucho mejor que el sexo. — Erwin abrió sus ojos y recorrió los pocos centímetros que le separaban de su novio, besándole con suavidad. — Hoy le diré a mi padre que estoy contigo.

Al escuchar eso, Levi se separó por completo de él, mirándolo muy seriamente.

— ¿Estás seguro Erwin?

— Ahora más que nunca. — Admitió el rubio con tal determinación, que a Levi no le quedó la menor dudas de que sus intenciones eran sinceras.

— ¿Cuándo lo harás?

— Hoy mismo. Quiero que me acompañes Levi, quiero que seas testigo de esto, que será la mayor prueba de lo mucho que te amo.

Levi no contestó a aquello con palabras, pero sí se lanzó a besar al rubio con tal pasión, que por poco terminan haciendo el amor en ese mismo instante. El pastelero no era bueno con las palabras, y definitivamente no tenía cómo explicar de manera verbal, cuán feliz le había hecho esa noticia.

Luego de besarse por un rato más, Levi se preparó y ambos partieron hacia el hogar del rubio.

—No te voy a mentir Levi, me siento muy nervioso, pero ya estoy decidido. —Le confesó Erwin antes de entrar a su casa. El pastelero intentó ver el nerviosismo que Erwin decía tener, pero no podía. En otros tiempos, hubiese estado temblando como gelatina y al punto de un colapso, incluso llegando a llorar. Pero ahora, sus manos no temblaban, su rostro no estaba sonrojado y su mirada, reflejaba más seguridad que nunca. Levi se mostraba mucho más nervioso que él, ya que estaba bastante inquieto.

— Pase lo que pase, estoy aquí contigo…— Levi tomó la mano de Erwin con fuerza y ambos entraron a su casa.

Estando dentro, Erwin le indicó que se quedara en la sala, mientras iba por su padre. El rubio apareció rápidamente, seguido por el señor Smith, quien se alegró mucho de ver a Levi, y le deseó una feliz navidad y feliz cumpleaños al mismo tiempo. Levi le agradeció con cortesía, disimulando perfectamente sus nervios, debido a la noticia que estaban a punto de soltarle.

— ¿Y bien hijo? ¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que querían hablarme? — Interrogó el señor Smith, lleno de curiosidad, ya que su hijo había llegado anunciándole que tenían que hablar.

— Padre, primero que todo, quisiera darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí durante toda mi vida. Sé que fue difícil criarme solo, pero ahora soy un hombre bastante exitoso y llevo una vida muy buena, gracias a ti.

— ¡Ni lo menciones Erwin! Pero por favor, no me asustes, ¿a qué se debe esto tan repentino?

Erwin apretó los puños sobre su regazo y desvió la mirada hacia el piso. Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar, lo cual preocupó tanto al señor Smith como a Levi; pero este último, posó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio. Al sentir el apoyo de su novio, Erwin no dudó ni un segundo más.

— Iré directo al grano padre: quiero que me disculpes, pero te he venido engañando durante varios años. Levi, no es mi amigo como te lo he venido diciendo desde que lo conoces. Él, es la persona a quien amo y hemos estado juntos durante varios años ya. He decidido que es tiempo de que sepas la verdad.

A conforme Erwin pronunciaba esas palabras, el shock se apoderaba del señor Smith. Sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que podían, e incluso su mandíbula cayó, quedando con la boca abierta y una expresión de horror tal, que parecía que le estaban comunicando la muerte de su hijo en lugar de su situación como persona homosexual.

—¿Padre? — Interrogó el rubio al ver que su progenitor no respondía.

— Es una broma ¿cierto? — El mayor comenzó a reír nerviosamente, con la esperanza de que le estuviesen queriendo tomar el pelo.

—Padre, Levi es mi novio. Te lo digo muy seriamente.

— Oh Erwin…— El semblante del señor Smith se descompuso totalmente, mostrándose como jamás lo había visto su hijo en toda su vida. El disgusto era más que evidente y en ese momento, Erwin comprendió que, aunque estaba a punto de ganar su libertad, perdería al ser más importante de su vida como pago por esta…

 

Continuará….

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Creo que es innecesario pero por si acaso, “My heart Will go on” es la canción de Titanic jaja la que canta Celine Dione.
> 
> ¡Llegó el momento que todos temíamos! La tan esperada “salida del clóset” de Erwin para con Papa Smith. Estoy segura de que muchos se esperaban esta reacción por su parte. ¿O qué pensaban que ya iban a tener su “felices por siempre”? Pero por favor, no juzguen al señor sin antes escuchar (o leer) lo que tiene para decir, ¡que lo descubrirán muy pronto!
> 
> ¡Y ya estamos en la vuelta final! Tengo planeado que el próximo sea el último capítulo, sin embargo no sé cuánto se vaya a extender. Intentaré narrar todo con lentitud para que no se sienta un final apresurado, así que, puede que se extienda a otro más, o puede que no. Pero háganse a la idea de que el siguiente será el último jaja.
> 
> De nuevo, muchas gracias por seguir hasta acá y en serio, no están tarde para dejar alguna opinión, yo escribo en promedio 10mil palabras por capítulo, nada les cuesta dejar un par de líneas para dejarme saber qué les pareció y de paso mostrar un poco de apoyo. No pido que me digan que soy buena escritora, solo pido que me digan qué opinan de la trama del fic.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!
> 
>  


	24. Mi adorable pastelito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Al fin llegamos al capítulo final!
> 
> Voy a dejar una nota muy larga antes de comenzar el capítulo. Si gustan leerla se los agradezco y sino, pues procedan con su lectura y ¡que la disfruten!
> 
> Primero que todo, quisiera dedicarles este capítulo a unas personas muy especiales:
> 
> Mi escritora favorita y gran amiga Marian Nightroad, de no ser por ella, nadie hubiese conocido jamás esta historia porque yo no sabía si publicarla o no, pero sus palabras me animaron y a lo largo de todo este viaje, me ha apoyado y me ha dado ánimos cuando no los he tenido. Gracias a ella, pude llegar hasta acá.  
> Por eso y más ¡te amaré por siempre!
> 
> Taniichi, Anneth (Pamela64) y RivaiFem ¡las adoro! Guardaré por siempre con muchísimo amor los dibujos que me han hecho. Nadie jamás había hecho dibujos de alguno de mis fanfics y el que me hayan hecho tantos… realmente no tengo palabras para agradecer ni para explicarles la felicidad que cada uno de sus hermosos dibujos me ha traído. ¡Las quiero muchísimo!  
> Lola Arroyo: Su apoyo hacia esta historia, al punto de hacerme una video reacción, es algo que jamás olvidaré. Jamás me imaginé que alguien alguna vez en la vida iba a fangirlear tanto con alguna de mis historias al punto de hacer eso.  
> No importa si no seguiste comentando por acá, ya que sé que siempre estuviste allí apoyando la historia y alegra mi corazón, el saber que te haya gustado tanto.
> 
> Ola-chan: dudo mucho que llegue a leer esto, pero de todas maneras quisiera agradecerle infinitamente, ya que gracias a que recomendó el fic muchísimas veces en la página Shingeki no fanfics, fue que logró ser tan conocido. Sin su ayuda, no hubiese podido llevarle el amor por el EruRi a tantas personas. ¡Muchas gracias!  
> YessOffer: Muchísimas gracias, por ser la única persona que a pesar de no ser amiga personal mía, ha estado aquí desde el principio, siempre comentando en todos o casi todos los capítulos, siempre sacándome una sonrisa y haciéndome sentir muy feliz. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Eso ha significado el mundo para mí.  
>  
> 
> Y gracias a todos quienes me leen, aunque no comenten, al menos sé que pude lograr alcanzar a muchas personas con mi mensaje de positivismo y amor propio, además del inagotable amor por Erwin y Levicito.
> 
>  ¿Qué puedo decir? Con respecto al EruRi, probablemente este ha sido mi proyecto más ambicioso hasta el momento. Y si bien en un principio no estaba segura de que fuera a ser aceptado o ¿qué digo? Tenía miedo de que me fuera a llover arena; no saben lo alegre que estoy de saber que fue todo lo contrario. Salvo por unas cuantas personas que no tuvieron la paciencia para esperar por el cambio de Erwin, y que esperaban que se fuese a curar de la noche a la mañana; todo el resto de las personas que leyeron y comentaron en alguna ocasión, aprendieron a verlo con los mismos ojos con los cuales yo lo veo. Estoy demasiado orgullosa de esta historia, no solo ha sido mi fic más extenso hasta el momento, sino también el más leído y el que obtuvo más comentarios.
> 
> Cuando publiqué este fic en Octubre del 2016, jamás imaginé que iba a llegar hasta acá. Jamás imaginé que iba a llegar a tantas personas. Y menos, que el mensaje iba a calar hondo en muchos. Varias personas se abrieron conmigo por medio de reviews, contándome sus experiencias, identificándose con los problemas de Erwin, simpatizando con él. Pero también hubo algunos que realmente lograron inspirarse con el mensaje del fic: “Amarse a sí mismo” Yo con este fic jamás pretendí inculcarles la idea errónea de todas las historias de este tipo, en donde el o la protagonista tiene que bajar de peso y hacerse “fit” para poder ser feliz. Por el contrario, quise mostrarles que lo importante es estar contento con uno mismo y tener la apariencia con la que uno se sienta mejor. Además, que cualquier persona, sea cual sea su apariencia, tiene derecho a amar y ser amado. Por ello, también llegué a decepcionarme un poco, ya que hubo personas que al ver que Erwin no adelgazaba, dejaron de leer el fic. Pero allá ellos y su pensamiento superficial. ¡Agradezco a todos quienes se quedaron hasta el final!
> 
> Tenía más que decir, tenía muchísimas cosas de las cuáles hablar, pero creo que una página y media de notas de autor es más que suficiente. Por favor, disfruten su lectura y háganme saber qué les pareció el final de esta historia.

 

**Capítulo 24**

**Mi adorable pastelito**

Levi movía su mirada de un rubio al otro, maldiciendo internamente ya que la situación no pintaba nada bien. El señor Smith estaba evidentemente destrozado con la noticia y a Erwin, se le notaba que aquella reacción por parte de su padre, le había roto el corazón. El silencio era incómodo, ninguno de los tres pronunciaba palabra alguna. Parecía como si el padre de Erwin, aún estaba esperando que el par de jóvenes rompiera a reír en cualquier momento, confirmándole que efectivamente, se trataba de una broma. Y Erwin, estaba a la expectativa de lo que su progenitor tenía para decirle con respecto a su confesión.

— ¿Padre? — Interrogó finalmente, al ver que el mayor no se atrevía a emitir su veredicto.

—Hijo, sé que te podrá parecer amor, pero creo que estás confundido. No has encontrado a la mujer correcta y…

—¡Detente! Detente ahí padre. — Le interrumpió su hijo. — ¿Me estás queriendo decir que mis sentimientos no tienen validez?

— No hijo, claro que no. Me refiero a que, no sabes qué es lo que estás sintiendo en realidad. Probablemente sientes una amistad muy fuerte hacia Levi y como jamás te has enamorado realmente, piensas que eso es amor.

— ¿Jamás me he enamorado? — Erwin ardió en furia en ese momento. Por su parte Levi, quien estaba estupefacto escuchando todas las majaderías que salían de boca del mayor, como si él no se encontrara allí también; no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse al ver cómo el semblante de su novio cambiaba, a uno totalmente desconocido para él. — ¡¿Qué sabes tú de mi vida?! ¿Acaso tienes idea de todo lo que he tenido que pasar desde que era un niño?

— Erwin. No te comprendo. — El señor Smith estaba tanto sorprendido como asustado de ver la reacción de su hijo. Jamás lo había visto enfadado.

— ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! — Terminó levantando la voz. — Desde que mamá murió, se te hizo más fácil engordarme como a un animal, en lugar de hablar conmigo sobre nuestros problemas. ¡Mírame! ¿Crees que alguna vez me gustó ser una persona con obesidad? ¿Crees que alguna vez disfruté de las burlas, de no poder hacer cosas que la gente normal hace? ¿Crees que en algún momento de mi vida estuve contento con el hecho de que todas las personas parecen pensar que el ser gordo no te da derecho a ser amado o respetado?

— Erwin, yo… no sabía nada de eso… — El mayor estaba casi sin habla ante las reveladoras palabras de su hijo.

— Todo siempre fue tu culpa, padre. Este cuerpo, que me ha traído tantos problemas a lo largo de mi vida, tú lo formaste. Porque estabas tan atemorizado de afrontar los problemas junto a mí, que únicamente te preocupaste por rellenar mi estómago y hacerme esto. —Continuaba vociferando Erwin, mientras se tomaba el estómago. — ¡No sabes todo lo que he tenido que pasar! ¡No sabes lo que es despertar día a día odiándote a ti mismo y que las personas te odien también! No tienes idea de lo que se siente, tener tanto amor para dar, pero nadie dispuesto a recibirlo; solo por cómo te ves físicamente.

—Pero Erwin, tú jamás me dijiste nada…

— ¿Y tenía que hacerlo? ¿Acaso no era tu responsabilidad averiguar por tu cuenta si me estaba pasando algo grave? Ni siquiera te preocupaste por mi salud. No me vayas a decir que ignoras que la obesidad puede traer serios problemas de salud. Siempre pensaste que mientras mi boca estuviese llena, no tendría problemas. ¡Pero te equivocaste! Cada kilo que se añadía a mi cuerpo solo me hacía más y más miserable y la única manera en la que me enseñaste a afrontar los problemas, fue comiendo. — A ese punto, Erwin ya se había levantado del asiento y prácticamente, gritaba todo aquello que jamás se atrevió a sacar de su pecho. — ¿Por qué si en innumerables ocasiones me viste atragantándome con comida, simplemente te mantenías en silencio observando cómo me destruía a mí mismo?

— ¡Basta Erwin! Tienes que calmarte. — Levi, quien se había mantenido en silencio, se levantó para intentar que su novio dejara de estar tan alterado y entrara en razón de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡No! Él tiene que saber la verdad. — Se negó el rubio, volteando nuevamente toda su furia contra su padre. — Durante toda mi vida la gente me despreció, me golpeó, me discriminó y me insultó; porque en esta sociedad, se llega a estar demasiado gordo como para ser feliz. ¡Nunca fui feliz padre! Hasta que Levi llegó, y vio más allá de toda esta grasa que cubre mi cuerpo. Levi me amó, inclusive cuando yo no podía amarme a mí mismo. Levi luchó por abrir mis ojos y hacerme ver que no era la persona despreciable que siempre pensé ser, que todos pensaban que yo era. ¿Te atreves a decir que eso no es amor? ¿Aun así insistes en que es una confusión?

— Erwin, yo jamás pensé que tuvieses una vida tan infeliz… — La voz del señor Smith, era calma, pero se resquebrajaba con cada palabra que pronunciaba, ya que realmente estaba sufriendo al saber la verdad sobre su hijo. — No quiero desmeritar tus sentimientos hijo, pero tienes que entender que esta vida que estás escogiendo, sólo te traerá más infelicidad. Puede que ahora pienses que el mundo es tuyo, pero cuando seas mayor…

— Levi es mi felicidad. Levi y mis amigos, quienes no me juzgan por cómo me veo o por la persona a quien amo; son todo lo que necesito para ser feliz, lo que la sociedad piense sobre mí, me tiene sin cuidado. ¿Por qué tú no puedes aceptar eso?

—¡Porque te amo! — Esta vez fue el turno del señor Smith para alterarse y levantar la voz, lo cual logró que Erwin se sorprendiera, ya que tampoco lo había visto de esa manera nunca. — Erwin, eres lo único que tengo y lo más importante, te amo más que a mi vida y por ello, no puedo permitir que arruines la tuya.

— ¿Es acaso tan grave amar y ser amado? Levi no es ningún delincuente, es un repostero exitoso en un famoso restaurante, es una persona buena y me ama por quien soy. ¿En qué arruina eso mi vida?

— Erwin, tú no lo entiendes. Puedes pensar que ahora estás bien, puede ser que su amor sea verdadero, pero ¡no lo entiendes! Cuando seas mayor, vas a necesitar una familia. Mi sueño siempre fue que conocieras a una hermosa mujer y tuvieran una gran familia juntos, así cuando yo deje este mundo, tú tendrás compañía. Hijo, sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro y me parte el corazón saber que estás solo.

— ¡Siempre estuve solo! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Hasta que llegó Levi, nadie jamás me había amado. ¿Conocer a una hermosa mujer? ¿Crees que alguna mujer alguna vez consideró siquiera estar conmigo? La única mujer con la que intenté entablar una relación, me destrozó y me causó el más grande trauma de mi vida por muchos años.

— Ya te lo dije, aún no conoces a la mujer correcta. Aún eres joven Erwin, sé que si esperas con paciencia, llegará el día en que…

— ¿Quién te da derecho a decidir sobre mi vida? — Nuevamente, no le dejó terminar su idea. — No te preocupaste por ayudarme cuando aún eras responsable de mí, no intentes hacerlo ahora que soy un adulto. — Erwin se había calmado y tomó asiento una vez más, mirando a su padre con seriedad. — No pienso darte más explicaciones. ¿Es esa es tu decisión? ¿No aceptarás mi relación con Levi?

— Erwin, no hagas esto por favor. — Le rogó su padre.

— ¿Es esa tu decisión? — Inquirió una vez más sin flaquear.

— Lo siento Erwin. — Suspiró el mayor con resignación. — No puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que estás arruinando tu vida. Lamento todo lo que has tenido que pasar, pero no estoy dispuesto a ver cómo pierdes tu tiempo en una relación que no tiene futuro alguno. ¡No puedo permitirlo!

— Entiendo… — Erwin volteó a ver a Levi, quien únicamente asintió. — En ese caso, vendré por mis cosas otro día, procuraré venir cuando estés trabajando, así no tendrás que vernos de nuevo. — El rubio se levantó y su novio le imitó. — No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí Levi.

— ¿A dónde irás? — Se atrevió a interrogar su padre.

— ¿Qué no es evidente? Me mudaré a vivir con Levi. Tal vez no lo hayas notado padre, pero soy un hombre adulto, tengo un salario y soy capaz de cuidarme por mí mismo. Mi apego hacia ti es únicamente emocional. Te amo, pero no por ello estoy dispuesto a renunciar a Levi.

— Si esa es tu decisión, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto Erwin… Solo espero que algún día llegues a entender, que tengo razón y de todo corazón, espero que ese día no sea muy tarde para reparar el error que estás cometiendo.

Aquellas palabras habían terminado de destrozar a Erwin, el saber que su padre prefería no volver a verlo, antes de aceptar su relación; era en extremo doloroso. Sin decir nada más, pero no sin antes dedicarle una fría mirada, Erwin se dirigió a la puerta de su casa, sabiendo que después de cruzar ese umbral, jamás volvería a ver a su padre.

 

* * *

 

El camino hacia casa de Levi, lo recorrieron en total silencio. El pastelero no sabía qué podía decir, él mismo no creía haber sufrido de ese modo cuando Kenny lo echó de su casa por estar con Erwin. Al parecer, el rubio a pesar de jamás haber tenido confianza con su padre, aun así era extremadamente apegado a él. Levi podía notar los vidriosos ojos azules, a punto de estallar en llanto, su labio inferior temblando y el profundo ceño fruncido. Erwin estaba sufriendo demasiado, pero estaba intentando resistir.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Erwin entró directamente a la habitación de Levi, sentándose sobre la cama y mirando hacia el piso, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. El pastelero le siguió y se sentó a su lado, posando una de sus manos sobre las de Erwin.

— Lo lamento... Y te agradezco el haberme elegido sobre tu padre, a pesar de que es tu única familia.

— Tú lo hiciste por mí una vez Levi y no puedo hacer si no devolverte lo mismo que me diste y más. — Contestó el rubio tomando la mano de su novio con firmeza. — Ni siquiera por mi padre estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti.

— Puedes llorar si quieres Erwin, no te reprimas…

Erwin no pudo soportarlo más, intentaba ser fuerte, intentaba que el ardor en su corazón y la sequedad de su garganta no le afectaran; pero el escuchar aquellas palabras de parte de Levi, le hicieron relajarse y soltar todo lo que había estado soportando. Entonces, rompió en llanto, como no lo hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Las lágrimas salían y salían de sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas y cayendo sobre las manos de ambos. Levi movió su mano hacia la gran espalda, acariciando con lentitud. No supieron cuánto tiempo pasaron así, el silencio únicamente era roto por los sollozos de Erwin; mas ninguno dijo nada más. Al final, cuando Erwin pudo calmarse, un charco de sus propias lágrimas se había formado en el piso de la habitación de Levi. Se sentía exhausto, tanto que se recostó sobre la cama y se quedó inmediatamente dormido.

Levi no podía evitar sentir su corazón destrozado, al ver al hombre que amaba en esas condiciones. Cuidadosamente, acomodó a Erwin en la cama y colocó una frazada sobre él, para luego dedicarse a limpiar aquel charco en donde había dejado todo su sufrimiento.

— ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido ese hombre? — Se preguntó el pastelero, observando a Erwin, cuya respiración era más dificultosa que de costumbre. Sus ojos hinchados y mejillas sonrosadas; hacían juego con la expresión preocupada de su rostro, aún dormido. —¿Cómo puede tu propio padre causarte tanto dolor? — Levi apagó la luz y se acostó junto a su pareja, llevando su brazo sobre el gran cuerpo, para abrazar lo más que podía de él.

_“No tienes de qué preocuparte Erwin, yo seré tu familia de ahora en adelante. Aunque hayas perdido el amor de tu padre, yo te amaré el doble.”_

A mitad de la noche, el rubio despertó. En la oscuridad pudo sentir el cuerpo de Levi junto al suyo y no pudo evitar sentirse afortunado de tenerlo. Estaba muy seguro de la decisión que había tomado y de que jamás se arrepentiría. No iba a cambiar a Levi por nada ni por nadie; no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Mucho menos, sabiendo que no habría felicidad en su vida, si Levi no estaba en esta.

Pero de igual forma, sufría por su padre. La persona a quien más amaba después de Levi. Si bien jamás tuvo la confianza de contarle sus problemas, lo amaba con todo su ser, era la única familia que tenía. Su padre siempre fue amable, amoroso y paciente. Erwin siempre le admiró por su inteligencia y su cálida manera de ser. Y por ello, no se esperaba esa reacción por su parte. Pensaba que se iba a molestar un poco, y a sorprenderse por la noticia. Pero jamás se imaginó que su padre estuviese dispuesto a perder a su único hijo, todo por no aceptar que su pareja era un hombre.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo, el rubio no se sentía así de herido, no se sentía así de destruido. Se levantó y lentamente, mientras su mente repasaba las dolorosas palabras de su padre, se dirigió a la cocina. Allí, sacó del refrigerador algunas sobras que habían guardado de la cena de navidad. Su estómago rugía al punto de arder y Erwin decidió que debía saciar su hambre. Así que calentó la comida en el microondas, y se sentó a la mesa a comer.

Erwin reflexionó sobre los argumentos del señor Smith. Era precisamente lo que él mismo había pensado sobre Levi, el día en que se había planteado dejarlo, para que el pastelero tuviese una relación en la que pudiese tener una familia. Mientras el rubio consumía bocado tras bocado de su cena, los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, creándole toda clase de sentimientos encontrados. Podía entender a su padre en parte. Pero se preguntaba, ¿cómo prefería perderlo antes de aceptar su relación? Erwin estaba seguro de que un lazo entre padre e hijo, era más fuerte que el de pareja. Y si él no pudo dejar a Levi, ¿cómo era que su padre sí podía renunciar a su hijo?

El darse cuenta de ello, hacía que el dolor se alojara más profundo y se sintiera más agudo. Erwin comenzó entonces a comer más rápido, recordando cómo el delicioso sabor y textura de la comida, habían sido capaces de calmar su sufrimiento durante toda su vida. Una vez que la comida se hubo acabado, Erwin tomó un trozo de pastel que había reservado y también, lo engulló rápidamente. Concentrándose en el exquisito sabor dulce, para distraer su mente del rechazo de su padre. Finalmente, el rubio quedó totalmente repleto y se acostó una vez más, quedando dormido casi de inmediato debido a la llenura.

Al día siguiente, tanto Erwin como los Ackerman, debieron regresar a sus respectivos trabajos. Durante el desayuno, tuvieron que explicarle a Kenny la situación. Avisándole que de en ese momento en adelante, tendría que hacerse a la idea de que el rubio era por completo, parte de su familia. El mayor no emitió criterio alguno sobre la decisión del señor Smith. Como padre que era, podía comprenderlo y mucho más, sabiendo que él mismo había tenido que pasar por ello. Por lo que se limitó a aceptar la noticia sin hacer ningún comentario en particular.

Por suerte, debido a que Erwin ya se había quedado en muchas ocasiones a dormir en casa de Levi, había llevado parte de su ropa y algunas pertenencias al lugar; por lo que tenía algunos trajes limpios para utilizar unos cuantos días. Tanto Erwin como Levi partieron hacia sus respectivos trabajos y Kenny se quedó en el departamento, aseando un poco antes de regresar a dormir, ya que tenía que trabajar por la noche. Pero al abrir el refrigerador, no pudo evitar notar que, las sobras de la comida del día anterior habían desaparecido por completo.

De vuelta en la oficina, Erwin intentaba realizar su trabajo sin dejar que los dolorosos pensamientos sobre su padre, le distrajeran de concentrarse en su labor. Pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, su mente divagaba una y otra vez, reviviendo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Todo había parecido una mala pesadilla, pero Erwin había terminado dándose cuenta del peso de lo que había ocurrido. El dolor quemaba su interior como hacía muchísimo no lo sentía. Entonces, aun sabiendo que no debía hacerlo y totalmente consciente del error que cometería, el rubio se dirigió a la cafetería de la editorial, prácticamente gastando todo su efectivo en golosinas y frituras de la máquina expendedora.

Erwin llevó todo su botín en brazos hasta su escritorio, importándole poco lo que las personas decían a su paso, o las miradas reprobatorias que recibía, ya que era sumamente desagradable, ver a un tipo obeso cargando tanta comida dañina; haciendo alarde de su glotonería y la razón por la que su cuerpo estaba en ese estado. Pero Erwin, solo quería distraer su dolor de la única manera en la que había sabido hacerlo desde que su madre había muerto, de la manera en la que su padre le había enseñado a huir del sufrimiento.

Colocó toda su comida sobre el escritorio y abrió primero una gran barra de chocolate, la cual comió de un par de bocados. El dulce sabor le ayudaba a amainar los punzantes pensamientos acerca de su padre y le ayudaban a concentrarse en su trabajo. Así continuó el resto del día, sin dejar un solo minuto sin tener su boca ocupada, hasta que solo quedaban envolturas vacías. Llegado ese momento, ya era la hora del almuerzo, la cual Erwin aprovechó para comprar doble ración de todo lo que pudo en la cafetería y sentarse a comer en soledad, hasta que la familiar silueta de su amigo Floch hizo su aparición.

—¿Puedo sentarme? — Pidió más por cortesía, que por solicitar permiso realmente.

—Adelante. — El menor colocó su bandeja sobre la mesa y tomó asiento frente a Erwin.

—Veo que hoy tienes mucho apetito. — Comentó Floch amistosamente. — Pero no me quejo, me encanta verte llenar esa sensual barriga.

— Floch…

— Ya te lo dije muchas veces Erwin, podemos ser amigos, pero eso no significa que vas a dejar de ser mi tipo de hombre ideal. Y ya lo sabes, si en algún momento te aburres del pastelero, te recibiré muy bien en mi cama.

Erwin solo rodó los ojos y se dedicó a devorar su almuerzo, en tanto Floch comenzó a platicarle acerca del video juego que estaba jugando en ese momento. El mayor le escuchó en silencio, dedicándose a comer y emitiendo muy pocos comentarios, pero dándose cuenta de que la presencia de su amigo, le hacía mucho bien y estando con él, podía olvidarse del dolor que le aquejaba momentáneamente; hasta que Floch decidió preguntar:

—¿Ocurrió algo? No eres el mismo de siempre Erwin…

— Solo… estoy cansado. No pude dormir muy bien ayer. — Erwin decidió que no le contaría a Floch sobre lo que había ocurrido con su padre. No lo haría con él ni con el resto de sus amigos, después de todo, no deseaba que alguien se preocupara por él.

— Ya veo. En todo caso, tenemos que ir a mi casa uno de estos días, te digo que este video juego es de lo mejor…

El rubio trabajó por un par de horas más antes de abandonar la editorial. Como su trabajo era de media jornada, no tenía que quedarse por muchas horas. Su idea era utilizar el tiempo restante del día, para continuar escribiendo el libro que presentaría para hacer su debut como escritor; pero no se sentía con ánimos y además su computadora aún estaba en casa del señor Smith. Tampoco quería regresar al departamento, en donde únicamente estaría Kenny dormido. Así que decidió manejar sin rumbo fijo por algún tiempo, hasta que por casualidad, dio con el antiguo lugar de trabajo de Levi.

En ese momento, Erwin pudo olvidarse de su más reciente problema, ya que su mente evocó toda clase de recuerdos de los últimos años. Aquella pastelería había sido muy importante para Levi y para él, también para su relación. Erwin fue capaz de sonreír al recordar que ese, fue el lugar en donde Levi le confesó su amor. Y con ese recuerdo, el rubio entró en la pastelería, dispuesto a comerse sus problemas así como lo había venido haciendo desde siempre.

— No esperaba volver a verte aquí, Erwin. — Le dijo Shadis al verlo acercarse al mostrador.

— Pasaba por aquí y me dio algo de nostalgia la pastelería. ¿Aún tiene la silla que utilizaba antes?

— Toma asiento Erwin, no te preocupes por eso. — Shadis no supo por qué, pero no sintió la necesidad de volver a humillarlo; obligándolo a utilizar una silla distinta. Estaba seguro de que sus finas sillas, podían resistir el peso del joven y ahora que lo conocía mejor, y que había llegado a convivir con él mucho más y hasta cierto punto, tomarle algo de aprecio; decidió que aquello ya no era necesario.

Keith le alcanzó el menú y se sorprendió un poco al ver que el rubio había terminado ordenando una buena cantidad de postres distintos.

—¿Qué no el enano te mantenía en una dieta permanente? — Se atrevió a preguntar sin tacto alguno, mientras le servía.

— Eso, ya se acabó Shadis. Decidimos que ya es hora de que me cuide a mí mismo y puedo darme un gusto de vez en cuando.

— No me quejo, mientras más comas tú, mejor para mí. — El mayor se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que la manera de comer de Erwin no era nada nuevo y que no debía inmiscuirse en los asuntos ajenos; después de todo, era cierto que si Erwin compraba mucho, era beneficioso para él.

Erwin se dedicó entonces a comer sus postres con desesperación. Ahogando sus penas en azúcar, chocolate y mermelada. Ya estaba bastante lleno desde que había llegado, pero eso no le hizo parar, comió y comió, hasta que su estómago comenzó a doler. Aquel embriagador dolor físico que por un instante, hacía desaparecer su dolor emocional.

El rubio, entonces llegó a la conclusión de que eso era lo que necesitaba y nadie tenía por qué enterarse. Podía comer todo lo que quisiera fuera y estando en casa, no necesitaría distraer su dolor ya que Levi estaría allí para encargarse de ello. Solo tenía que continuar haciendo sus rutinas de ejercicios, de modo que la exagerada ingesta de alimentos, no arruinaran su salud. Podía volver a recurrir a la comida como un medio por el cual canalizar su tristeza y ni Levi ni sus amigos tenían por qué saberlo. Así que, Erwin se dirigió a su nuevo hogar, completamente convencido de que muy pronto, lograría que su dolor cesara.

Por suerte, el día libre de Levi llegó antes de que se le acabara la ropa limpia, así que Erwin cambió su horario en la editorial, para poder ir junto a su novio por sus cosas. En esos últimos días, el rubio se había mostrado muy tranquilo y cuando Levi le interrogaba al respecto, le aseguraba que se sentía mal, pero que había decidido que no tenía sentido continuar lamentándose. El pastelero se sentía muy orgulloso de ver, cómo Erwin había sabido sobrellevar aquella situación, siendo totalmente ignorante de que cuando no estaban juntos, el regordete hombre se mantenía constantemente, ahogando sus penas en comida, cuando no le veía.

Ese día, acudieron por la mañana a la casa del padre de Erwin. El rubio sabía que su padre estaría trabajando, así que no estaría presente. Kenny también se les unió para que les fuese más rápido y fácil la mudanza. El rubio decidió que lo único que necesitaba era su ropa, sus electrónicos y sus implementos de ejercicio. La cama y demás muebles de su habitación, eran innecesarios en casa de Levi, así que les resultó bastante rápido el poderse llevar las pertenencias del rubio.

De vuelta en el apartamento, Erwin se ocupó de acomodar sus cosas mientras Levi preparaba el almuerzo y Kenny regresaba a dormir. El rubio no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado, ese definitivamente era un gran paso: llevar sus cosas a casa de Levi y vivir definitivamente con él, era el siguiente nivel en su relación. En ese momento no le quedó duda alguna de que era algo realmente serio y definitivamente, era motivo de celebración.

Erwin se dirigió a la cocina, en donde Levi se encontraba concentrado en la comida que preparaba y le tomó por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo y agachándose para besarlo en la mejilla.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Levi no se quejaba, pero ese ataque tan repentino, era algo que aun cuando Erwin había cambiado; no pasaba tan a menudo.

— Simplemente quiero agradecerte Levi, vivir juntos es algo maravilloso.

— No seas tonto, agradecer es innecesario _mon chéri_ … Aunque debo confesar que estoy algo decepcionado.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Erwin no había soltado a Levi y por el contrario, lo mantenía fuertemente aferrado hacia sí con un brazo, mientras que el otro acariciaba suavemente su cabeza, como si de un gatito se tratase.

— Yo quería pedirte que vivieras conmigo de una manera épica, algo que dejara en vergüenza a la ridícula proposición de Auruo; pero tu padre me ha arruinado la oportunidad. — Se quejó el pastelero cual niño caprichoso, mientras se dejaba mimar por su amado.

— ¡Oh Levi! — Erwin solo acató a voltear a Levi para plantar un sonoro beso sobre sus labios y luego abrazarlo una vez más, hundiéndolo en su suave y cálido cuerpo. — ¡Te amo tanto Levi!

El pastelero enterró su rostro entre los pechos de Erwin y se aferró con fuerza a sus voluptuosas carnes, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del planeta. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida? Si muriera en ese momento, lo haría sin ningún arrepentimiento. Si bien aún no cumplía todos sus sueños, su vida era simplemente perfecta así como estaba: tenía un trabajo que amaba, maravillosos amigos, podía cuidar de su tío y tenía al más apuesto, inteligente y sensual hombre como su novio; además viviendo en su casa.

 

* * *

 

El año nuevo llegó y la pareja tuvo que repartirse entre celebrar con los amigos de Levi, con los amigos de Erwin y con Kenny. Por lo que pasaron varios días en los que comieron mucho, rieron, disfrutaron y la pasaron muy alegres. Al menos eso era lo que Levi pensaba, ya que en realidad Erwin sufría mucho más. Era la primera celebración que pasaba sin su padre, e imaginárselo en su casa solo; era algo que le partía el corazón. Aunque Erwin tenía mucho para distraerse, de vez en cuando debía irse a encerrar al baño de alguno de sus amigos para llorar y cuando regresaba al festejo, se ocupaba de atiborrarse de comida a más no poder. Para Levi, verlo comer como si no hubiese un mañana, no era motivo de preocupación, después de todo estaban celebrando, así que no sospechaba en absoluto por lo que estaba pasando, tampoco ninguno de sus amigos.

Los meses habían pasado y Erwin continuaba igual, parecía que el dolor jamás iba a cesar. Cada vez que creía haber superado lo de su padre, algo le hacía recordarlo: si se encontraba haciendo _zapping_ en la televisión y por casualidad estaban pasando el programa favorito del señor Smith. Si Levi preparaba para la cena el plato preferido de su padre. Si en la librería estaba ya a la venta ese libro que el mayor estaba esperando desde hacía un tiempo. Tantas cosas que le hacían recordarlo y tenía demasiado tiempo sin saber de él.

En determinado momento, había tenido que confesarle a sus amigos lo que había ocurrido y a pesar de que ellos se preocuparon, e incluso Hanji se había ofrecido a averiguar sobre el señor Smith por él; Erwin se negó a esa ayuda, diciéndole que prefería no saber nada más de él. Así que ninguno de ellos se atrevió más a traer a colación el tema del padre de Erwin. Sin embargo, todos pensaban que Erwin manejó la situación muy bien, totalmente ignorantes del sufrimiento que le quemaba constantemente.

El rubio había continuado su rutina de comer todo lo que podía mientras no le veían. Incluso aprovechaba cuando en su casa Levi no estaba y Kenny se encontraba dormido, para atragantarse con cuanta cosa llevara luego de su trabajo. A veces exageraba y se llenaba demasiado, justo para tener que aguantar el dolor de la llenura, al tener que comer su cena a pesar de estar repleto antes de comenzar a cenar, solo para que Levi no sospechara que había estado comiendo a deshoras.

Y a pesar de que se mantenía haciendo ejercicio, para que su pareja no se diera cuenta de su sobrealimentación; las calorías extra ingeridas eran muchísimas más de las que quemaba y por consiguiente, comenzó a ganar peso. Pero inclusive para ello, se había vuelto bueno en engañar a quienes le rodeaban: cuando el rubio notó que la ropa le quedaba muy ajustada, acudió a la tienda en donde compró exactamente la misma ropa que usaba, pero en tallas más grandes. Así nadie notaría que la ropa ya no le quedaba.

Hasta cierto punto, aquello le había funcionado. Tanto Levi como sus amigos, tenían la sensación de verlo muchísimo más pesado y redondo de lo habitual, pero todos eran testigos de que cuando Erwin estaba con ellos, comía saludable y con moderación, además de que no había abandonado sus ejercicios y según ellos, usaba la misma ropa de siempre e incluso se le veía menos apretada.

Pero Levi, le veía desnudo constantemente cuando hacían el amor, le tocaba por las noches cuando dormían juntos y le conocía lo suficiente para ver que se contoneaba mucho más al caminar. Uno de tantos días, le hizo un sutil comentario a Erwin, haciéndole entender que le parecía que había ganado un poco de peso, y a partir de ese momento, el rubio comenzó a temer que su engaño se descubriera.

 _“Levi, leí en internet que hacer el amor totalmente a oscuras es totalmente distinto. ¿Qué te parece si lo probamos por un tiempo?”_ Le había dicho un par de días después. A Levi no le pareció nada extraño, puesto que Erwin se había vuelto más atrevido para el sexo y de cuando en cuando sugería cosas diferentes o posiciones nuevas, así que aceptó y comenzaron a tener relaciones totalmente a ciegas. Lo cual contribuyó a que el pastelero no pudiese notar las nuevas curvas de su rollizo novio. Al menos por un tiempo.

Mas luego, Erwin entendió que no iba a ser capaz de ocultar su gordura por mucho tiempo más, ya que las ropas nuevas pronto comenzaron a apretarle también. Desesperado, sin poder dejar de comer y más bien, llegando a intensificar la ingesta de alimentos debido a la ansiedad, Erwin adquirió unas fajas para mujer, las cuales “adelgazaban al instante y moldeaban la figura”. Prácticamente embutiéndose en aquellas prendas, lograba verse un poco menos gordo, pero era sumamente doloroso apretar sus carnes en tan estrecho espacio y mucho más, cuando no había dejado de comer como un loco.

Pero le funcionaba, a pesar de que Levi podía sentirlo más y más gordo cuando hacían el amor, al no poder verlo no podía comprobarlo y Erwin no le había dejado volver a encender las luces al tener sexo, clamando que le gustaba mucho más a oscuras. Así que Levi le atribuía el sentirlo más grande, a que sus sentidos se intensificaban en la oscuridad. Por su parte Erwin, al estar constantemente apretado, sufría de constantes dolores de cuerpo y reflujo estomacal; pero era justo la distracción que necesitaba para no recordar a su padre.

Uno de tantos días, Erwin se encontraba en su habitación, trabajando en su manuscrito el cual estaba a punto de finalizar. Había ido a la pastelería de Shadis en donde adquirió un pastel completo y lo devoraba fervientemente, hasta que, habiendo llegado a ingerir la mitad del pastel; se sentía tan lleno y apretado que el dolor era insoportable. Aun así, continuó comiendo y comenzó a llorar.

Pero tuvo la mala suerte, de que ese día Kenny despertó para ir al baño y se le antojó beber un vaso de agua. Al dirigirse a la cocina, pasó frente a la habitación de Levi y el rubio había cometido el error de no cerrar la puerta. Kenny entonces encontró una escena de lo más grotesca: Erwin en ese preciso instante había decidido soltar su faja, y había liberado su enorme vientre, exponiéndolo mientras continuaba llorando y comiendo, dejando totalmente de lado su escrito.

—¿Pero qué mierda está pasando aquí? — Exclamó alarmado el Ackerman mayor, a quien Erwin había logrado engañar también durante ese tiempo. —¿Cómo es que engordaste tanto en un solo día?

— ¿Kenny? Yo… ¿qué hace despierto? — Erwin se asustó tanto al verse descubierto por su _suegro_ , que su llanto se cortó de golpe e inútilmente, trató de ocultar la bola de grasa que era su estómago con sus brazos.

— No tienes que explicarme nada, sé lo que está pasando. — Kenny entendió perfectamente la situación. — Así que, en realidad no has cambiado nada ¿Eh, gordito? Sigues comiéndote tus problemas. — Afirmó con reprobación. — Lo sospeché desde que te comiste las sobras de la cena de navidad, pero nos has sabido engañar a todos.

—Por favor, Kenny… — Rogaba Erwin casi al punto del llanto al verse descubierto en tan patético estado.

— ¡Tan solo mírate! Levi tan orgulloso de lo mucho que cambiaste y tú sólo sigues ahí, sintiendo pena por ti mismo y engordando. ¿Pero qué digo? Levi es un imbécil, está tan cegado por su amor a ti que ni siquiera nota lo obeso que estás cuando te desnudas frente a él.

—No le digas nada a Levi, te lo pido por favor. Voy a controlarme, prometo que desde hoy voy a controlarme.

—Mira, Levi y tú son adultos, y yo soy un intruso en esta casa. No le diré nada a mi sobrino, pero tú deberías hacerlo. Esa ridícula faja no aguantará por mucho tiempo y no hay nada que puedas hacer para ocultar tu obesidad.

Las palabras de Kenny eran sumamente hirientes, pero muy ciertas. ¿Qué haría? ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría soportar así? ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría engañar a Levi? ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de doler tanto y olvidar a su padre por completo? Quería hacer algo al respecto, pero no podía decirle la verdad a Levi y tampoco podía parar de comer, era lo único que le aliviaba.

A como se lo dijo, Kenny no le comentó nada a Levi al respecto y Erwin, no supo cómo salir de ese apuro. Las fajas le quedaban cada día más apretadas y pronto tuvo que comenzar a negarse a tener sexo con Levi, siempre dándole una excusa diferente. Las pocas horas en las que podía estar sin el constante dolor de su cuerpo apretado, eran un alivio, pero sabía que no podría mantenerse mucho más así.

Pero la respuesta a su problema, llegó rápidamente aunque de una manera nada agradable: Uno de esos días, Erwin se encontraba nuevamente en la habitación, comiendo bolsa tras bolsa de frituras, luego de haber desaparecido una docena de donas de distintos sabores. Ya le estaba siendo difícil respirar, con lo apretado de las fajas, su llenura y su gordura; pero la sequedad de las papas tostadas que comía, le hicieron comenzar a ahogarse. Erwin tosía violentamente, y el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, llegando a marearlo por lo que no tuvo oportunidad de caminar hasta la cocina para beber agua.

Ya que la habitación de Kenny era contigua, y el rubio aparte de toser escandalosamente también hizo ruido al caer al piso cuando intentó ir a la cocina; fue fácil que el mayor despertara y acudiera a su encuentro. Kenny encontró a Erwin de rodillas en el piso, tratando de halar aire desesperadamente.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda Erwin?! — Alarmado, el mayor se lanzó al suelo, dándole la vuelta con gran esfuerzo. El rostro de Erwin ya estaba azul a falta de aire. Kenny rápidamente rasgó la camisa del rubio, haciendo que todos los botones volaran y a como pudo, le desabrochó la apretada faja. El gigantesco estómago rebotó y se expandió al fin libre de su encierro, al tiempo que el rubio tomó aire violentamente a como pudo, pero luego perdió la consciencia a falta de oxígeno.

Kenny comprobó que únicamente se había desmayado, no estaba muerto ni nada por el estilo, hubiese sido una muerte bastante ridícula desde su perspectiva. Pero aun así, le pareció peligroso y por lo tanto, llamó a una ambulancia. Para cuando los paramédicos llegaron, Erwin ya había recuperado la consciencia nuevamente, pero se sentía bastante atontado. Kenny les explicó lo que había ocurrido y les mintió, diciéndoles que pensaba que le había dado un paro cardíaco, y viendo el grado de obesidad del rubio, decidieron llevarlo al hospital de todas formas para hacerle las pruebas de rigor.

El Ackerman mayor dejó que se llevaran a Erwin e inmediatamente llamó a Levi, para darle las noticias.

—¿Levi?

_“¿Qué ocurre viejo? ¡Estoy trabajando en este momento!”_

—Levi, Erwin está en el hospital.

_“¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? No bromees conmigo Kenny.”_

— Lamento haberte ocultado esto, pero Erwin te ha estado engañando. No está nada bien, sigue en depresión y ha estado comiendo como un desgraciado todo este tiempo. Pero lo disimulaba con unas estúpidas fajas. El día de hoy, lo encontré a punto de morir, estaba tan apretado que le faltó el aire. Te contaré los detalles luego, pero es mejor que vayas al hospital.

Kenny no escuchó respuesta alguna por parte de Levi, ya que el pastelero le colgó de inmediato, para salir corriendo hacia el hospital. El mayor, sintiendo una gran culpa por no haberle dicho a Levi lo que estaba ocurriendo, decidió entonces que, aunque no era su problema, debía intervenir y ayudar a que aquello se resolviera pronto; de lo contrario, su sobrino continuaría pasando esos tragos amargos. Lo que le había pasado a Erwin era la gota que había derramado el vaso y no permitiría que la situación se les saliera de las manos.

* * *

Levi llegó al hospital, pero como no era familiar de Erwin, no se le permitió pasar. Por lo que le envió un mensaje de texto indicándole que se encontraba esperándolo en la recepción del lugar. Tuvo que esperar por un par de horas, pero finalmente Erwin apareció.

La deprimente visión del rubio le sorprendió: su rostro demostrando toda la vergüenza, arrepentimiento y tristeza por las que estaba pasando en ese momento. La ropa demasiado apretada, que no llegaba a cubrir su gran estómago, ya que por obvias razones, en el hospital había tenido que deshacerse de sus fajas y sin ellas, todo su atuendo le quedaba ridículamente pequeño. Y sobre todo, sus ojos rojos producto de lo mucho que había estado llorando.

—¡Erwin! — En cuanto lo divisó, Levi se levantó para ir a su encuentro. Erwin por su parte, desvió la mirada con vergüenza. Lo último que quería era que Levi lo viese en ese deplorable estado, pero sabía que él se lo había buscado. Así que, tomó valor y caminó el resto de lo que le faltaba para llegar a él y enfrentarlo.

— Lamento que hayas tenido que venir hasta acá Levi. — Se disculpó con seriedad.

—¡Eso no importa! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Ya te dieron de alta? — El pastelero se encontraba sumamente preocupado y debía asegurarse de que nada malo le había ocurrido a su novio.

— No fue nada Levi, simplemente me hicieron unas pruebas de rutina, para asegurarse de que no corro peligro y ya puedo volver a casa.

— ¡Qué suerte! — Sin importarle las miradas reprobatorias de la gente que estaba en el hospital, Levi se aferró a Erwin con desesperación. Había temido que algo realmente grave le hubiese pasado, y el solo hecho de pensar que podía perder a su Erwin, le aterraba como nada en el mundo. —Vamos a casa, tienes mucho que explicar… — La expresión de alivio en el rostro del más bajo, fue reemplazada por un severo semblante.

—De acuerdo… — Erwin sabía que no se iba a librar de esa tan fácilmente. Ambos salieron del hospital y pidieron un taxi que los llevó rápidamente al apartamento. Una vez allí, Erwin buscó una sudadera que le quedaba bastante justa, pero era suficiente para lograr cubrir todo su cuerpo. Hacía mucho tiempo había donado a la caridad la ropa que usaba cuando había llegado a engordar a niveles realmente peligrosos, por lo que no conservaba ninguna prenda que le quedara, al menos no sin usar las fajas.

—Erwin, ¿qué mierda te pasa? ¿cómo te atreviste a engañarme así? ¡Fui un tonto! Es fácil notar que has subido de peso, pero aun así continué diciéndome a mí mismo que era mi imaginación. Me embaucaste y me hiciste ver como un estúpido. Pero lo que más me preocupa, es que echaste a la basura todo tu progreso de años. Sigues refugiándote en la comida. ¿Por qué Erwin? ¿Por qué no lo hablaste conmigo en su lugar?

— Lo lamento Levi…

— ¡Con lamentarte no solucionas nada! ¡Mírate! Mira lo que te has hecho.

— Lo siento Levi, sé que ahora mismo me veo repulsivo y que no hay manera en la que me veas atractivo de nuevo, pero…

—¡Erwin! — Levi no le permitió continuar con su patético discurso de lástima hacia sí mismo. — Te lo he dicho millones de veces: aunque llegues a pesar quinientos kilos, seguiré amándote y me seguirás pareciendo hermoso. ¡Me refiero a lo que le has hecho a tu salud! Estuviste en el hospital Erwin, a mí me vale una mierda qué tan gordo estés, mientras tu salud sea buena, pero has arruinado todo por lo cual has trabajado por años. ¿Cuáles fueron los resultados de tus pruebas? — Levi pasó de levantar la voz, a hablar nuevamente en un tono bajo y que demostraba preocupación, mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

— Mis niveles de azúcar y triglicéridos son altos, también mi colesterol; estoy clasificado como un obeso mórbido y el uso de las fajas para disimular mi gordura, me han traído problemas de respiración y del estómago. También tengo una infección leve en la piel de mi estómago, por la humedad acumulada al usar las fajas por tiempo prolongado. — Explicó el rubio pacientemente. — No estoy en riesgo de tener un paro cardíaco, es decir, tengo el mismo riesgo que tuviese cualquier persona de mi talla y puedo fácilmente llegar a nivelar mi organismo con solo volver a mi dieta y continuar con mis ejercicios. Estaré bien Levi.

— ¡No quieras verme la cara de estúpido nuevamente Erwin! Podrías llegar a estar bien de salud, pero tu mente es un desastre. No estás bien, jamás lo has estado y nos has engañado a todos.

—¡Pensé que lo estaba! — Erwin se alteró al escuchar la cruel realidad, de los labios de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. — Pensé que había logrado superar todo, que podía ser fuerte. Creí que jamás volvería a sufrir del modo que lo hacía antes, pero me equivoqué. Lo de mi padre, me destruyó, pero no podía permitir que te preocuparas por mí Levi, y solo pude recurrir a la comida nuevamente.

— No me parece justo ¿por qué no confías en mí? Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, me parece increíble que aún no puedas confiar y encontrar apoyo en mí.

— ¡Te equivocas! Yo pondría mi vida en tus manos sin dudarlo Levi, pero no podría arriesgarme a arruinar la tuya. Sabía que si te decía que me encontraba mal, te preocuparías de más y no quería causarte ningún daño. Si lo hiciere, sería como darle la razón a mi padre. Sería confirmar que nuestra relación no tiene futuro y no es buena para nosotros.

—¡Eres un gran estúpido! Estoy endemoniadamente enojado contigo, pero no voy a ser irracional. — Levi se tragó todo su enojo al comprender que aquello iba más allá de la voluntad del rubio. — Estás enfermo, y no hay nada que ni yo, ni la cuatro-ojos o el gigantón; podamos hacer por ti. Tampoco puedes salir de esto tú solo.

— Lo sé, lo entiendo. Ingenuamente creí que mi propia fuerza de voluntad era suficiente, pero me equivoqué por completo. — Admitió con sinceridad.

— No es del todo cierto. — Le corrigió su pareja, quien procedió a explicar luego de ver la mirada de incógnita en el rostro de Erwin. — Has avanzado muchísimo por ti mismo, tienes un gran poder dentro de ti, lamentablemente con algo como esto recaes en tus antiguas costumbres. Pero no puedes negarme que ahora eres diferente y no puedes negar la persona que has venido siendo los últimos meses. Ya no te avergüenzas por tu aspecto y disfrutas comer sin remordimientos, no volviste a sentir que no eras merecedor de amor o amistad. ¿Me equivoco? ¡Claro que no! — Se respondió a sí mismo ante un más que sorprendido Erwin.

— Debo, buscar ayuda profesional. No puedo seguir así… — Reflexionó Erwin, quien levantó su cabeza, mostrando una vez más toda la determinación que había estado guardando por tanto tiempo. — Sé que con ayuda, puedo lograr salir de esto. Dejaré de causarte problemas; pero principalmente, deseo llegar a cambiar por completo.  

— Debes prometer que ya no me esconderás nada, rubio. De lo contrario me veré obligado a patear tu enorme trasero la próxima vez. — Ya más relajado, Levi se permitió volver a ser el mismo hombre sarcástico de siempre.

—Lo prometo… — Al ver que Levi se había logrado calmar y que por lo visto, le había perdonado; Erwin se acercó a él para abrazarle fuertemente. — Prometo esforzarme para ser alguien merecedor de tu amor por completo.

— Por ahora, me parece que debes esforzarte por encontrar ropa de tu talla. Esas nuevas curvas me parecerán muy sensuales, pero no puedes mostrarte así en la calle. — Sentenció el más bajo mientras pellizcaba algo groseramente, uno de los rollos del rubio.

— Tienes razón… — Suspiró Erwin resignado, mientras sobaba el lugar en donde Levi le había pellizcado. — Aún tengo un par de horas antes de que cierren las tiendas, ¡es mejor que me apresure! — Exclamó para luego agacharse a besar a Levi, lo cual le tomó por sorpresa al pastelero. Finalmente, Erwin procedió a buscar su billetera y las llaves de su auto; para salir a comprar ropa de su talla, a como ya tantas veces lo había hecho en todos esos años.

—¡Maldito Erwin! Uno de estos días me va a volver loco. — Se quejó el pastelero, pero aun así, no pudo evitar sonreír. Reflexionándolo con más calma, entendió que el solo hecho de que Erwin aceptara que tenía un problema que él solo no podía resolver, era un gran avance. Y aunque haya sido solo la euforia del momento, la que le hizo prometerle buscar ayuda, si no lo hacía por sí mismo; Levi pensó en que lo llevaría a un psicólogo, aunque fuese a rastras.

El pastelero se fijó en la hora y pensó que ya era tiempo para que su tío estuviese preparándose para acudir a su turno. Pacientemente, se dirigió a la cocina en donde colocó una cacerola con agua para cocinar unos espaguetis, y luego se dirigió a la habitación de Kenny, donde tocó la puerta:

—¡Hey! Viejo, es hora de levantarse. — Le llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. —¡No seas perezoso! Kenny, van a terminar echándote de tu trabajo. — Nuevamente, solo el silencio le contestó. Por lo que Levi abrió la puerta de la habitación, solo para comprobar que su tío no se encontraba allí.

Al pastelero le pareció bastante extraño que el hombre no se encontrara en el departamento, especialmente porque aún faltaban un par de horas para que su turno comenzara. Pero no le preocupó y decidió entonces no tomarle importancia y dedicarse a hacer la cena. Esperaba poder sentarse tranquilamente a comer y hablar con Erwin un poco más. Con suerte e incluso, podrían tener sexo de reconciliación; aunque prácticamente pelearon por solo un breve instante. Pero sabía que ambos necesitaban subir los ánimos de alguna manera, ¿y qué mejor modo que entregándose a los placeres de la carne?

* * *

 

Como Kenny había ayudado a Erwin y Levi con la mudanza, a pesar de que había pasado algún tiempo, aún conservaba la dirección de la casa del señor Smith en su memoria. Sus tiempos de delincuente le había creado el hábito de memorizar direcciones y lugares, aunque hubiese pasado una única vez por ellos, ya que era importante para él conocer todos los lugares en donde le era más conveniente realizar sus fechorías; y por supuesto rutas de escape en caso de que fuese perseguido.

Aquella costumbre le ayudó en ese momento, no era como si el hombre acostumbrara a memorizar todo lugar por donde pasara, pero cuando les ayudó a los jóvenes, su instinto le hizo pensar que era buena idea grabarse esa dirección en su memoria y por suerte, llegó el día en el que la necesitó. El hombre llegó a casa del señor Smith sin menor problema y comprobó que el hombre aún no regresaba de su lugar de trabajo; por lo que decidió esperar a las afueras de la casa, oculto entre algunos arbustos del jardín del hombre.

Esperó por bastante tiempo, pero finalmente, cuando la noche comenzó a caer, el automóvil del mayor de los Smith apareció y se introdujo en la cochera de la casa. Kenny no perdió tiempo y salió de su escondite para tocar el timbre de la vivienda.

— Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? — Le saludó cortésmente el padre de Erwin al abrir la puerta momentos después.

—¿Es usted el padre de Erwin? — Interrogó Kenny con su semblante de matón. Al escuchar el nombre de su hijo, el señor Smith cambió su amable semblante por uno sombrío e intentó cerrar la puerta.

— ¡Se equivoca! No conozco a esa persona. — Lamentablemente para él, Kenny fue más rápido y colocó su pie en el umbral de la puerta, impidiéndole poderla cerrar. Situación de la cual tomó ventaja para empujar la puerta con sus manos.

— No intente engañarme, si son como dos gotas de agua. — Bromeó Kenny, mientras forcejeaba con el señor Smith.

—¡Deténgase! ¡Llamaré a la policía!

—¡Cálmese! ¿quiere? — Al ver que el rubio no desistía, Kenny suspiró y decidió utilizar su último recurso: — Erwin está hospitalizado.

—¿Qué dice? ¿Quién es usted? ¡¿Qué le ocurrió a mi hijo?! — Finalmente, al escuchar las malas noticias, el hombre dejó de forcejear y abrió la puerta por completo.

—Mire, si me deja entrar puedo explicarle. Este no es lugar para conversar y creo que ya estamos alarmando a sus vecinos. — Con desconfianza, el señor Smith le permitió a Kenny entrar a su casa, llevándolo a la sala de estar, en donde le pidió que tomara asiento.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a Erwin? ¿Es grave lo que tiene?

— No lo creo, probablemente sea solo una indigestión por comer como un verdadero cerdo por tanto tiempo.

— Me temo que no le comprendo. Acaba de decirme que estaba hospitalizado. — El padre de Erwin estaba cada vez más desconcertado. —¡¿Quién es usted?!

— Mi nombre es Kenny Ackerman, soy el tío de Levi. — Se presentó seriamente. — ¡No ponga esa cara hombre! Actúa como si fuera la misma muerte la que se ha presentado a su puerta. Escuche, no tiene que preocuparse por la salud de Erwin; al menos no ahora, pero sinceramente no sé qué podrá pasar en el futuro. Ese muchacho decidió matarse poco a poco con comida.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Qué no estaba viviendo con Levi?

— Yo tenía entendido que usted era un hombre inteligente, pero me parece que en realidad es bastante idiota. ¿No entiende? Escuche, no conozco mucho los detalles, pero entiendo que el sobrepeso de Erwin es debido a su costumbre de comer como un desquiciado cada vez que tiene problemas y esta vez, no fue la excepción. ¿Qué no es usted su padre? ¡Debería saber algo como esto!

—Yo… no lo supe hasta que Erwin me lo confesó el último día que nos vimos, hace ya algunos meses de eso.  — Admitió el hombre avergonzado.

— Tantos años teniendo el problema en sus narices y nunca lo notó. ¿Qué clase de padre es usted? — Kenny se sintió un poco ofendido, él nunca fue un excelente padre, pero se esforzaba porque Levi fuese feliz. — En fin, no estoy aquí para juzgarlo sino para abrirle los ojos. Al parecer está cegado por su preocupación hacia su hijo, eso puedo entenderlo, ya que yo pasé por lo mismo.

— Yo solo quiero lo mejor para Erwin, aún estoy esperando se dé cuenta de su error y que vuelva conmigo. Amo a mi hijo, pero tiene que aprender la lección por sí mismo.

— ¡Definitivamente ya no me trago ese cuento de que usted es alguien inteligente! Si no abre los ojos pronto, Smith; lo único que recibirá será el cadáver de su hijo y una cuenta muy alta por el tamaño del ataúd en el que se lo van a entregar.

— ¿De qué habla? ¡Es mejor que se explique de una buena vez! — El señor Smith ya había perdido toda su paciencia, y las palabras de Kenny, más bien le habían parecido una horrible amenaza.

— Bien, bien, iré al grano: El gordinflón de su hijo ha estado tan deprimido porque usted lo echó de esta casa, que decidió ahogar sus penas en cuanta comida pudiese conseguir. ¡Debería verlo! ¡Realmente da pena! — No desaprovechó para hacer mofa de la situación de Erwin ante su padre. —Pero para que nadie se enterara y para no causarle preocupaciones a Levi, el muy imbécil decidió utilizar fajas para ocultar su gordura. Hace algunas horas lo encontré atragantándose con comida, literalmente se estaba ahogando ya que al estar tan apretado, no podía respirar. Llamé a una ambulancia, diciéndoles que había sufrido un paro cardíaco, de otro modo no hubiese querido ir al hospital por su cuenta.

—¡¿Qué dice?! ¿Cómo está Erwin? ¿Cómo está mi hijo? — Totalmente destrozado, el señor Smith se puso de pie y tomó a Kenny por el cuello de su camisa con ambas manos, desesperado por información acerca de Erwin.

— No lo sé, en cuanto la ambulancia se fue salí directo para acá. Supongo que no ha de estar mal, pero al menos allá los doctores le dirán el daño que le ha estado haciendo a su salud. ¿En qué pensaba al ver a su hijo tan gordo? ¿En serio nunca se preocupó por su salud?

— Escuche señor Ackerman, le agradezco la información sobre mi hijo, pero no voy a permitir que venga a juzgarme, teniendo el sobrino que tiene.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo Levi? — Ante tal ofensa, Kenny apartó al padre de Erwin y se levantó totalmente furioso. — ¿Sólo porque resultó ser homosexual piensa que tiene derecho a juzgarlo? ¡Homofóbico de mierda!

— ¡No le permitiré que me insulte en mi propia casa! ¡Váyase por favor!

— No me iré hasta que me escuche. — Kenny recuperó la compostura, ya que no había logrado finalizar sus asuntos allí y no abandonaría el lugar hasta que ese estúpido hombre, supiera toda la verdad.

—¿Es que acaso viene a pedirme que le permita a mi hijo arruinar su vida?

— ¿No va a parar de decir estupideces? Mire, Smith, créame que entiendo lo que está sintiendo. Yo mismo cometí el mismo error que usted está cometiendo ahora y me perdí grandes cosas en la vida de mi propio hijo por culpa de mi orgullo.

«Hace años, cuando Levi llevó a mi casa a un hombre obeso, nervioso y debilucho, asegurándome que era su pareja y lo amaba; no pude evitar sino encolerizarme e indignarme. ¡No podía creerlo! Me esforcé toda mi vida para que Levi pudiese salir adelante, y aparece de la nada, con un hombre que solo le traería problemas, ya que no era capaz de cuidarse por sí mismo. Un hombre que no tenía nada bueno que aportarle y simplemente se ocupaba de causarle preocupaciones a mi sobrino. No pude permitirlo y eché a mi propia sangre de su hogar.

Tuve suerte, ya que debido a un accidente que sufrí, Levi decidió darme una oportunidad de enmendar mi error. Para ese entonces yo ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, pero con motivo de que mi sobrino no perdiera su beca, quien terminó cuidándome cuando estuve inválido; fue Erwin. ¿Se imagina? Tener que cuidar a una persona que no había hecho más que burlarse de su apariencia e insultarle de todas las maneras posibles...»

—Eso fue… ¡En ese entonces! Erwin me mintió diciendo que iría a un voluntariado por cuatro meses…

— Y gracias a ello es que no logró graduarse el año pasado. — Sentenció el Ackerman, logrando que el señor Smith cayera en cuenta de todo lo que había estado pasando frente a él, sin que se diera cuenta en absoluto. — Erwin me demostró que era un hombre fuerte y confiable. Pero sobre todo, que ama a mi hijo más que a nada en el mundo. Tanto, que estuvo dispuesto a pasar por un infierno conmigo. En ese momento comprendí que Levi estaba en buenas manos y que había sido un imbécil al intentar oponerme en su relación.

— No tenía idea…

— ¿Se da cuenta del ridículo que está haciendo? ¿Del error que está cometiendo? Le sugiero que hable con su hijo y que sean honestos el uno con el otro. Estoy seguro de que todo esto no es enteramente su culpa, Smith; pero Erwin no pedirá su perdón. Está muy herido. Si lo busca y conversan, le contará todo lo que ellos han hecho el uno por el otro, durante estos años. Así entenderá lo que Erwin me demostró hace tiempo.

— Tal parece que mi ignorancia le ha traído mucho sufrimiento a mi hijo, y también al suyo… — Reflexionó finalmente el señor Smith. — Le agradezco que haya tomado su tiempo para comunicarme esto, señor Ackerman. Si hubiese algo que pudiera hacer para compensárselo…

— Hable con su hijo y ayúdele a salir del chiquero en el que se ha metido él solo. Así nos ayudará a todos.

— Así lo haré. Gracias nuevamente. — El señor Smith extendió su mano para estrechar la de Kenny en señal de agradecimiento. Debido a ello, estaba a tiempo de salvar a su hijo y pedirle disculpas por el gran error que había cometido.

* * *

—¡Levi!

—¿Qué ocurre Erwin? Es domingo y quería aprovechar para dormir un poco. — Se quejó el pastelero adormilado; cuando el domingo muy temprano en la mañana, Erwin corrió a despertarlo. El padre del rubio se presentó al edificio departamental en donde vivían. El portero llamó al departamento de Levi, en donde Erwin atendió el teléfono y le comunicaron que un hombre de apellido Smith se encontraba en la recepción y deseaba pasar.

—¡Es mi padre! viene para acá en este momento.

—¡¿Qué dices?! — Levi se incorporó alarmado, justo en el momento en el que el timbre del departamento sonó.

— Es él… ¿qué debo hacer Levi? Le dije al portero que lo dejara pasar, pero ya no me parece tan buena idea…

—¡Calma, calma! Si viene a buscar pelea, lo echaré a patadas de acá.

— No creo que sea eso, pero realmente no me imagino qué podrá querer. — El timbre sonó una vez más, seguido de unos leves golpecitos en la puerta.

— Mejor vístete, yo iré a abrirle. — Levi se levantó, se miró al espejo en donde acomodó un poco su cabello y se colocó rápidamente una camisa. Se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola justo cuando el timbre sonaba nuevamente.

— Buenos días, Levi. — Saludó con actitud sumisa el mayor.

— Señor Smith. ¿Qué se le ofrece? — Le interrogó el pastelero, mostrándole su más agria expresión.

—¿Está Erwin en casa? Si no fuese mucha molestia, quisiera hablar con él… Con ambos. — Se corrigió el señor Smith.

— De acuerdo, pero le advierto que si va a continuar hiriendo a Erwin, no me importa que sea su padre, lo moleré a golpes. — Levi le amenazó y por un momento, el padre de Erwin pensó que tal vez no era tan mala idea, insistir en separar a Erwin de un hombre tan violento. Pero rápidamente abandonó esos pensamientos y se concentró en su objetivo al estar allí.

— Solo quisiera conversar, si me lo permites.

Levi se apartó, dejándolo pasar a la sala de estar, en donde Erwin ya se encontraba totalmente vestido y peinado. En cuanto lo vio, el señor Smith no pudo evitar tener sentimientos encontrados: Entre la alegría de volver a ver a su hijo luego de tanto tiempo y notar lo mucho que había engordado; sabiendo que él era el culpable de aquello.

—¡Erwin!

— Padre… — El menor no quiso perder la compostura y se mantuvo más bien neutral, aunque la visión de su progenitor le causara deseos de llorar tanto de felicidad como de tristeza.

— Erwin, vine aquí a conversar acerca de esta situación.

—Si vienes a intentar convencerme de que deje a Levi, pierdes tu tiempo. — El rubio se encontraba totalmente a la defensiva. Levi que había entrado tras el señor Smith, se posicionó al lado de Erwin, posando una de sus manos sobre su espalda, para que se sintiera apoyado por él.

— ¡Nada de eso! — Negó el mayor. — Quisiera disculparme con ambos. ¡He sido un tonto!

— ¿De qué demonios habla? — Esta vez fue Levi quien intervino, aquello les había tomado por sorpresa tanto a él como a Erwin.

— Supe del accidente que tuviste hace días. Pero no solo eso, ¿me permitirían explicarles?

Erwin le hizo tomar asiento en uno de los sillones, mientras que él y Levi ocupaban el sofá. El señor Smith procedió a contarles el breve encuentro con Kenny, el cómo le había abierto los ojos y le había demostrado, que había errado en su comportamiento.

—Hijo, quiero recuperarte. No soporto saber que la única familia que tengo está pasando un mal momento, todo por mi capricho. Ahora que sé la verdad sobre ustedes, no me queda duda de que me equivoqué al juzgar su relación como algo pasajero y sin futuro. ¡Realmente lo siento! Debí de haberles dado la oportunidad de platicarme sobre sus vidas desde un principio.

— Yo… si lo que dices es cierto, te perdono padre…

— ¡Juro que estoy arrepentido! — El mayor se levantó, extendiendo sus brazos hacia su hijo, quien lo imitó y se acercó hasta envolver a su padre entre sus gruesos brazos, apretándolo con fuerza.

—¡Gracias padre! ¡Gracias por aceptarnos! — Erwin comenzó a llorar de alivio y felicidad, todo aquello le parecía un sueño.

—Soy yo quien debe agradecerte hijo, por perdonar a este viejo necio que te causó tanto daño. — El señor Smith se separó de su hijo, mostrando su rostro plagado de lágrimas al igual que el del menor. — ¡Oh Erwin! ¡Mi Erwin! Mira lo que te has hecho por mi culpa… — Se lamentó al caer en cuenta de todo el peso que su hijo había ganado.

— No es enteramente tu culpa padre. No te sientas mal.

— Erwin, quiero que de ahora en adelante hagamos las cosas bien. — El mayor posó sus manos sobre ambos hombros de su hijo y le miró seriamente. — Quiero que me cuentes todo, si te sientes mal, si algo te hace daño. Pero sobre todo, quiero que me relates todo lo que ha pasado con tu vida. Desde aquel día en que dejaste la casa, sentí que no conocía a mi propio hijo en absoluto y no creo que sea tarde para enmendar mi error.

— Lo entiendo. Así lo haremos padre. — Erwin abrazó a su progenitor una vez más y pudo sonreírle dulcemente. — En los últimos días he estado pensando muchas cosas. Terminé por darme cuenta de algo importante: durante toda mi vida, todas las veces en las que intentaste acercarte a mí, yo siempre me negué a contarte mis problemas, fingía que todo estaba bien y entonces, entendí que siempre fue mi culpa. Tú no tenías manera de saber por todo lo que yo había estado pasando.

—¡Te equivocas Erwin! — Su padre le contradijo totalmente serio. — Yo también llegué a pensar eso pero, admito que jamás fui un buen padre para ti. Siempre sospeché que algo te ocurría, pero cuando te negabas a hablar conmigo, pensé que eras capaz de lidiar con tus problemas por ti mismo. ¡Debí haber insistido! Si hubiese sido un padre responsable, hubiese sido más insistente hasta lograr hablar contigo. Tuve que haberte aconsejado más y tuve que haber velado por tu salud hijo. Siempre supe que la obesidad era mala para ti, me preocupaba, pero me preocupaba más el quitarte lo que más te hacía feliz, que era la comida. Así que, siempre preferí que fuese la comida quien se ocupara de tus problemas y no yo. ¡Lo lamento tanto, Erwin!

— No tiene sentido lamentarse por el pasado ya. — Le calmó el menor.

— Tienes razón. — El padre de Erwin, volteó a ver a Levi, quien se mantenía observando la escena en silencio desde el sofá. —Levi, también te debo una disculpa. Te juzgué severamente sin siquiera detenerme a pensar lo buena persona que eres.

— No voy a negarle eso, pero me conformo con saber que Erwin está bien. Si él lo perdona, no tiene que pedirme disculpas a mí.

— Aun así, Levi si no fuese mucha molestia, me gustaría que me permitieras formar parte de esta familia.

Al escuchar aquello, Levi solo volteó su mirada algo avergonzado y chasqueó su lengua. El que el padre de su novio le aceptara y los viera como si realmente ya fuesen una familia, era algo que no se esperaba; pero le alegraba enormemente. Sin embargo, no lo iba a demostrar. No pensaba correr a los brazos de ambos rubios y participar de un ridículo y cliché abrazo grupal, ni nada por el estilo. En lugar de eso, se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse a la cocina.

— Si no le molesta, ¿puede quedarse conversando con Erwin mientras preparo el desayuno? Ya que no nos ha dejado dormir, al menos déjenos comer algo.

Ambos Smith se miraron por un segundo antes de romper a carcajadas ante la actitud de Levi. El mayor, pensando que de ese momento en adelante, debía comenzar a acostumbrarse a la personalidad de aquel pequeño hombre. Lo valía, ya que era el único capaz de hacer feliz a su hijo.

Luego de haber desayunado, Erwin y su padre partieron a casa del mayor, en donde se dedicarían todo el día a platicar acerca de toda la vida del menor; a como su padre se lo había solicitado. Dejando a Levi en el departamento.

— ¡Pensé que nunca se iría! — Se escuchó la voz de Kenny, saliendo de su habitación mientras Levi comenzaba con el aseo.

— ¡Eres un ridículo! Pudiste haber salido a saludarlo, de todas formas, escuché que ahora son buenos amigos. — Replicó el menor de los Ackerman con tono de burla.

— Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer. — El mayor se encogió de hombros y pasó a la cocina en donde abrió el refrigerador. — Lamento haber actuado tan tarde.

Levi se sorprendió bastante con aquello y se detuvo a pensar por primera vez, que no sólo él mismo había llegado a cambiar por influencia de Erwin. Alguien tan orgulloso y amargado como Kenny, también se había visto afectado por él, de una manera claramente positiva. Ante ese pensamiento, el pastelero sonrió para sí mismo.

— ¡Deja de sonreír así! Me da escalofríos de solo verte. — Se burló Kenny. — ¿Qué tal si me preparas unos panqueques para el desayuno?

En otra ocasión, Levi probablemente le hubiese gritado un par de improperios a su tío y lo hubiese obligado a prepararse su propio desayuno; pero en cambio, procedió en silencio a sacar los ingredientes para preparar unos deliciosos panqueques para él. Sería de momento, su forma de agradecerle que aún seguía preocupándose por él y velando por su bienestar.

* * *

Luego de la reconciliación, el señor Smith le pidió a su hijo que volviera a vivir a su casa. Pero Erwin descubrió que en realidad, no quería dejar de vivir con Levi. Después de conversarlo con el pastelero, y que este le comunicara que también deseaba que continuaran viviendo juntos, Erwin rechazó la oferta de su padre. El mayor se sintió algo triste por la decisión de su hijo, sin embargo comprendió que Levi era en ese momento, a quien más necesitaba Erwin. Y que después de todo, llegaba el momento en la vida de todo hijo, en el que debía hacer su vida lejos de sus padres.

La vida de Erwin, comenzó a mejorar de ese momento en adelante. Habiendo resuelto el problema con su padre, logrando su aceptación y su apoyo, además de haberse abierto por completo con él con respecto a todos sus problemas y lo que tuvo que pasar en su juventud; ya prácticamente no quedaban mayores problemas por los cuáles preocuparse.

No obstante, el rubio sabía que ese era solo un alivio pasajero y que no tardaría en presentarse cualquier otro problema, que le hiciere romper su frágil estabilidad emocional. Por ese motivo, habiendo aceptado que sufría de una enfermedad, Erwin buscó ayuda profesional y comenzó a ir al psicólogo para tratar su depresión.

Al acudir a ese lugar y platicarle al psicólogo acerca de todos sus miedos, complejos e inseguridades; pero también de cómo con su propia fuerza había logrado superarlos, el doctor más bien le felicitó y le indicó, que debía valerse de esa fortaleza para salir totalmente de su problema. Únicamente tenían que trabajar en el enfoque, en una manera en la que no tuviese que buscar la comida como un escape a la realidad.

 _“La mayoría del camino lo has recorrido tú mismo Erwin, estás muy cerca de lograr salir de esto”_  Le había dicho sabiamente su padre, cuando el rubio le contaba acerca de sus terapias. Y Erwin, comenzó a creer firmemente que así sería. Si se detenía a pensar, ya hacía muchos meses que no pensaba en su apariencia, y por el contrario le gustaba cómo se veía, incluso a pesar de haber ganado bastante peso durante su última depresión. Tampoco pensaba en que era una molestia para sus amigos o Levi. Mucho menos, volvió a creer que no iba a tener éxito en su vida, al creerse poco merecedor de la felicidad.

Erwin comprendió que era una persona valiosa en todos los sentidos, que tenía mucho que darles a las personas que le amaban; pero también, que tenía mucho que darse a sí mismo. Ya por su cuenta había comenzado el difícil camino de la autoaceptación y el amor hacia sí mismo. Pero con ayuda de la terapia, sabía que lograría llegar a aceptarse por completo, con todo y sus fallos o errores; que no eran razón suficiente para desmoronarse y salir corriendo a refugiarse en la comida.

Los meses pasaron y Erwin finalmente, logró graduarse en la universidad. Para ese entonces, el rubio estaba muy recuperado de su última recaída. Había puesto el doble de esfuerzo para perder peso ganado y estabilizar su salud que había quedado bastante frágil y lo estaba consiguiendo poco a poco. También, le había puesto muchísimo empeño a la propuesta de su libro, el cual estaba pronto a llevar a la editorial en donde Mike trabajaba, para finalmente, cumplir su sueño de convertirse en escritor.

El cumpleaños número veinticuatro de Erwin había llegado. Para esa fecha especial, todos los amigos de Erwin y Levi, se habían reunido para celebrarle. En casa del señor Smith, que era la más amplia de todas, se encontraban Hanji, Moblit, Mike, Nanaba, Isabel, Farlan, su padre, Kenny, Floch (quien en determinado momento le había llegado a presentar a todos los demás), e incluso Shadis se unió a la celebración. También Petra había sido invitada, ya que desde aquella vez en la que Erwin habló con ella para solicitarle que “dejara a Levi”, habían ido poco a poco manteniendo comunicación entre ellos. Mucho más cuando Erwin iba por Levi al restaurante o entraba a comer incluso solo para tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella de vez en cuando. El viejo Pixis también se encontraba allí, Erwin jamás dejó de tener comunicación con él, ya que estaba sumamente agradecido por toda la ayuda que le había brindado desde siempre, además de que era un valioso amigo para él.

Erwin no recordaba una celebración más alegre que esa en toda su vida. Sentirse tan querido y rodeado de tantas personas, era algo que nunca había experimentado, o no al menos sintiéndose plenamente merecedor de aquel precioso momento de su vida. El rubio estaba totalmente consciente de que era una persona que tenía muchísimo que ofrecer al mundo y así mismo, que era digno de toda la felicidad que la vida le daba en ese momento. Lo que viniera después, no le preocupaba y lo enfrentaría con valentía de la mano de sus amigos, su familia y sobre todo, de su amado Levi. Quien había llegado a cambiar su vida para siempre y a ayudarle a descubrir su propia fortaleza.

Luego de la celebración, esa noche, Levi y Erwin se encontraban en la habitación de ambos, participando de una fogosa sesión de besos. Levi le había dicho que era la segunda parte de su regalo de cumpleaños, ya que obviamente no habría celebración completa, si no disfrutaban de una noche llena de lujuria y placer.

— Muchas gracias por todo Levi. — Pronunció el rubio en medio acto.

— ¿A qué viene eso en este momento? Estoy un poco ocupado aquí rubio. — Se quejó el pastelero, cuya concentración en la parte baja del contrario se vio interrumpida por aquellas palabras.

— Sentí que debía decirlo. El día de hoy ha sido revelador para mí. Descubrí que, todos los sentimientos negativos que llegaron a agobiarme en algún momento de mi vida; han desaparecido por completo. Gran parte de ello es gracias a ti Levi, tu amor y preocupación, le han traído paz a mi vida como no tienes idea. ¡No me equivoqué con respecto a ti!

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Mientras escuchaba complacido el discurso de su amante, Levi dejó el “trabajo” que estaba realizando de lado, para subir y acostarse sobre el blando y cálido estómago de Erwin, con las manos entrelazadas debajo de su barbilla; con sus rostros muy cerca, casi al punto de tocarse.

— A que eres mi ángel. Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás. — Dicho esto, Erwin levantó su cabeza para acercarse a los labios de Levi y poder besarlo con ternura. —Un ángel con las manos de un dios que me preparará un delicioso pastel como tercer regalo de cumpleaños el día de mañana. El de Shadis estuvo bueno, pero nada se compara a lo que tú puedes lograr. — Aseguró con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Eres increíble! — Se quejó Levi fingiendo molestia.

— Tan increíble soy que por ello me amas y me prepararás un delicioso pastel de chocolate y fresas. ¡Acéptalo Levi! Te encanta llenar esta enorme barriga de vez en cuando. — Bromeó Erwin, llevando sus manos hacia sus voluptuosos costados. —A cambio, te dejaré que hagas lo que quieras conmigo toda la noche. — Le guiñó un ojo coquetamente, mientras sus manos pasaban a acariciar los costados de su amante.

— Tenemos un trato rubio. — Levi no pudo negarle nada a Erwin en ese momento, la oferta era sumamente tentadora. Asimismo, se encontraba más que feliz al comprender que finalmente, podría compartir su vida con aquel maravilloso, tierno, fuerte y decidido hombre que era Erwin; sin mayores preocupaciones de por medio.

Ese, era solo el comienzo de su vida junto a él, aún les quedaban mil situaciones por las cuáles tendrían que pasar. Apenas estaban comenzando a dar sus primeros pasos para cumplir sus sueños, pero ambos sabían que no había nada que pudiese detenerlos, teniéndose el uno al otro y amándose cada día más. Y aunque Erwin continuaba cambiando y cada día era un hombre mucho más seguro de sí mismo, Levi sabía que jamás dejaría de ser su adorable _Pastelito._

_“Creo que es hora de mostrarle cómo tengo guardado su nombre en mi teléfono…”_

Ese había sido de seguro, el mejor cumpleaños que Erwin había tenido en toda su vida y para Levi, la promesa del maravilloso futuro que les esperaba.

Y pensar, que todo aquel viaje había comenzado con un simple trozo de pastel…

~Fin~

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luego de poner la palabra “Fin”, me quedé como en shock por unos instantes jaja. El trabajo de casi dos años ha llegado a su final. La historia de un hombre que sufrió y sufrió, que intentó salir adelante y que tuvo el valor suficiente para aceptar que tenía un problema que se le salía de las manos, ha llegado a su término. La historia de un hombre que aprendió a amar cada centímetro y kilo de su cuerpo, tanto como amaba a la persona que había llegado a rescatarlo del abismo en el que se había hundido poco a poco. Y también la historia de otro hombre, quien tenía todas las circunstancias de la vida en su contra, pero con muchísimo esfuerzo y sacrificio, no sólo fue capaz de llegar a donde jamás imaginó que podría llegar, sino que también, logró encontrar el amor en el camino.
> 
> My Lovely Piece of cake, está dedicada a todas las personas que han pasado por algo similar en sus vidas, fuese por sobrepeso, pobreza o por otro tipo de razones. Hay mucho por lo cual vivir, la vida tiene muchísimo que ofrecernos, pero está en nuestras manos y las de nadie más, saber aprovechar todo esto que se nos brinda. Podrá ser difícil, más para unos que para otros, pero vale la pena. Aunque esto es mera ficción, también representa la realidad del día a día de muchas personas y me llena de orgullo, haber sido capaz de traer esta historia, que no será la mejor ni la más realista, pero su mensaje, es importante.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias! De todo corazón, gracias por estar aquí. Sea que me han estado acompañando por estos casi dos años o que apenas están leyendo el fic. Me encantaría leer sus opiniones, sea que estén leyendo en este momento (29 de mayo del 2018) o que ya hayan pasado años desde el término de este fanfic, yo siempre estaré feliz de recibir sus comentarios.
> 
> Pero sepan que esto no es lo último que verán de Erwin gordito, seguiré dibujándolo cada vez que sienta la necesidad, le llegué a tomar muchísimo cariño al personaje en esta versión. Además de todo, ¡falta el epílogo! Buajajajaja
> 
> En el epílogo sabrán qué ocurrió con los sueños de Erwin y Levi y algunas otras cosillas que quedaron sin resolverse :)
> 
> Con muchísimo cariño para Erwin, Levi y todos ustedes.
> 
> ~Izu~


	25. Epílogo

 

— Mamá, mamá. Mira ese señor, ¡parece una de las ballenas del acuario! — Un niño de unos cinco años señaló a Erwin, quien se encontraba solo, sentado en una banca a las afueras del acuario, luego de haber salido de una de las funciones.

—¡Eren! No digas esas cosas. — La madre del infante moría de pena ante comentario de su hijo hacia el obeso hombre sentado en aquella banca. Se acercó a él, con toda la vergüenza pintada en su rostro, tomando al niño por la oreja y halándola levemente. — Disculpe la imprudencia de mi hijo señor, no fue su intención decir algo tan irrespetuoso. ¡Discúlpate Eren!

— Perdón señor… — Se disculpó el niño a regañadientes, tratando de zafarse del agarre de su madre.

— No se preocupen, no es ofensa alguna. — Erwin les contestó mostrándoles una amable sonrisa. — Es natural que el niño se confunda al ver todo esto. — El rubio agarró su prominente estómago con ambas manos y lo hizo rebotar un poco, riendo animadamente y por consecuencia, causando la risa de la madre y su hijo.

— Mamá, ¿qué no es el señor gordito del libro que tanto te gusta? — Notó el niño, comunicándole inmediatamente a su madre, que Erwin era igualito al hombre que aparecía en el libro favorito de su madre y en muchos otros los cuales le gustaban mucho.

—¿Eh? — La mujer se apresuró a sacar el libro que siempre llevaba en su bolso y abrió la contraportada, en donde se encontraba la fotografía del autor. Ante un muy confundido rubio, la mujer colocó la fotografía junto al rostro de Erwin para comparar y confirmar que en efecto, se trataba de la misma persona. — ¿Es usted Erwin Smith? — Finalmente interrogó ella con nerviosismo.

—Sí, soy yo. Me halaga que lleve uno de mis libros con usted. — Declaró el rubio algo apenado, pero sumamente contento al mismo tiempo.

—Pero ¡¿qué dice?! ¡Amo sus libros! He leído todos y cada uno de ellos varias veces, soy una gran admiradora suya y me avergüenza no haberlo reconocido de primera entrada, pero es que jamás me esperaría encontrar a un autor tan famoso aquí. ¡Es un placer conocerlo en persona señor Smith! Mi nombre es Carla Jaeger y él es mi hijo Eren.

— El placer es todo mío, Carla, Eren. Por favor llámeme Erwin, si me dice señor me hace sentir viejo y solo tengo treinta y cinco años. — Erwin se puso de pie para darle la mano a Carla, mostrando su imponente tamaño, a lo que el niño retrocedió asustado ocultándose detrás de la falda de su madre. El rubio al ver esto, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su camisa, sacando una paleta y ofreciéndosela al niño.

Eren perdió todo el miedo y aceptó gustoso la golosina, mostrándole una enorme sonrisa.

 —¡Gracias señor!

— El gusto es todo mío. Solo te pido que me guardes el secreto, a mi esposo no le gusta que cargue golosinas conmigo, pero no puedo evitarlo. — Erwin sonrió de igual forma que el pequeño niño, mientras le guiñaba el ojo y colocaba su dedo índice sobre sus propios labios.

—Su esposo, Levi Ackerman ¿cierto? Escuché que está a punto de inaugurar su propia academia de gastronomía. — Comentó la mujer, recordando haber visto la noticia hacía unos días.

— Así es, trabajó muy duro para tener su propia pastelería, pero descubrió que se le da bastante bien enseñar así que se esforzó mucho para lograr fundar un instituto donde pudiese transmitir sus conocimientos a los jóvenes.

— ¡Ustedes dos son increíbles! — Exclamó Carla con entusiasmo. — Sé todo acerca de sus luchas por que se aprobaran los derechos de las parejas del mismo sexo en nuestro país, y gracias a ello estuvieron entre los primeros que contrajeron matrimonio en nuestra ciudad. ¡Es digno de admirar! Su amor es como la historia de un libro.

— No me diga esas cosas Carla, me hace sonrojar. — Erwin sintió gran orgullo al ser reconocido por sus logros y los de su esposo, los cuáles les había costado muchísimo esfuerzo y sacrificio, pero también les habían generado grata satisfacción.

— Erwin, si no es mucha molestia ¿le gustaría tomar un café con nosotros? Me gustaría comentarle algunas cosas sobre su libro y si no es atrevimiento de mi parte, que lo autografiara. Mi esposo no quiso acompañarnos así que estamos solo Eren y yo.

— No es molestia, solo le enviaré un mensaje a Levi para que sepa dónde encontrarme. Él estaba en el baño, pero no habrá problema si me adelanto.

El rubio procedió a sacar su teléfono celular y enviar un mensaje rápidamente, para luego encaminarse junto a la mujer y su hijo hacia la cafetería más próxima.

Una vez allí, Erwin pidió un mokaccino latte y un trozo de pie de manzana, los cuales disfrutaba alegremente mientras escuchaba algo apenado los comentarios de Carla; quien con mucho entusiasmo le platicaba acerca de sus impresiones del libro. A pesar de que hacía algunos años Erwin había pasado a ser un escritor bastante reconocido, aún le encantaba cuando alguien le comentaba acerca de sus historias, no había nada más gratificante que escuchar todas las emociones que generaba en la gente con sus creaciones.

Erwin sabía que sus libros eran muy buenos, a pesar de sus fracasos del pasado, y en parte gracias al apoyo de Levi, logró comenzar a cosechar éxitos luego de sus sacrificios. Y aunque al principio sus libros no eran muy leídos, su activa participación en la lucha por el reconocimiento de los derechos de las personas sexualmente diversas, habían hecho que su nombre saltara a la atención del público, casi siempre de manera negativa, pero eso derivó en algo positivo: publicidad gratis para sus obras.

—Erwin, ya te encontramos. — Luego de un rato de estar conversando con Carla, Levi se apareció en la cafetería. De la mano llevaba a un pequeño niño, de la misma edad de Eren, con cabello rubio y ojos azules.  — Nos retrasamos porque a la latosa de Hanji se le ocurrió presentarle a Armin a una de las focas.

— Carla, le presento a Levi mi esposo y a Armin, nuestro hijo. Levi, ellos son Carla Jaeger y su hijo Eren, de casualidad me reconocieron y decidimos venir a tomar un café juntos. — Erwin les presentó animadamente.

— ¡Es un placer señor Ackerman! Pequeño Armin ¡Vamos Eren, salúdalos!

—Hola señor Ackerman y Armin. — Saludó el niño. — Mamá, ¿cómo es que ellos tuvieron un hijo si son dos hombres? — Consultó bastante confundido el pequeño, ante la horrorizada mirada de su madre. Por su parte Levi y Erwin se partían de la risa internamente con la pregunta del niño.

— Soy adoptado. — Contestó Armin, antes de que cualquiera de los adultos lo hiciera. — Significa que ellos no son mis padres biológicos, pero aun así me llevaron a vivir con ellos como su hijo. — Inteligentemente explicó ante la confusa mirada del otro pequeño.

— Luego te lo explicaré bien Eren. Deja de hacer esas preguntas. — Le reprendió su madre, totalmente avergonzada. — Discúlpenlo, es un niño bastante entrometido, pero no lo hace por mal.

—¡Por favor no se preocupe Carla! — Le calmó el rubio. — Es bueno saciar la necesidad de conocimientos de los niños, nosotros siempre lo hacemos con Armin, quien también es muy curioso.

Levi se les unió a tomar café y los tres adultos continuaron conversando un rato más. Mientras tanto, los niños conversaban entre ellos también y resultó que se llevaron muy bien. Por lo que al final, Erwin no tuvo problema en darle su número telefónico a aquella agradable mujer, para que los visitaran si llegaban a ir a su ciudad, así los niños podrían jugar juntos de nuevo.

La pareja se despidió de la mujer y emprendieron camino hacia el hotel en el que se hospedaban. El mismo en el cual se habían quedado más de una década atrás, cuando Moblit se le declaró a Hanji. Estando en ese lugar, como varias otras veces, Erwin comenzó a recordar aquellos tiempos de su juventud. Le gustaba a menudo pensar en retrospectiva, y darse cuenta de cuanto habían cambiado las cosas, no solo para él y Levi, sino para el resto de sus amigos.

Por ejemplo, contrario a lo que todos pensaban, Hanji y Moblit jamás se casaron. La mujer no era del tipo de pensar en un compromiso como algo tan importante y a su pareja realmente no le importaba. Además, según la opinión de Levi, Moblit se ahorró la molestia de pensar en una propuesta de matrimonio que superara su declaración de amor.

La pareja se había mudado a vivir a la costa, tan solo un año después de haberse graduado y ambos trabajaban en el acuario, que a su vez era el centro de conservación e investigación de vida marina. Desde ese entonces, siempre vivieron juntos, llevándose espléndidamente bien. Jamás tuvieron ninguna pelea o problema serio, ya que al parecer, sus personalidades y forma de pensar se complementaban bastante bien. Tampoco tuvieron hijos, ya que se sentían a plenitud con la vida que llevaban y no veían necesario traer una vida al mundo. No era que odiaran a los niños, por el contrario, les encantaban y por ello eran muy amorosos con Armin; pero simplemente decidieron que la crianza de un infante no era para ellos.

Durante varios años, Erwin solo mantuvo comunicación con su amiga por medio de teléfono y mensajes de texto de vez en cuando, la vida de adultos les dejaba muy poco tiempo libre, pero sobre todo; Erwin se había mantenido muy ocupado. No fue sino hasta algunos años después, que Erwin y Levi comenzaron a visitarlos. En ocasiones se quedaban en su casa pero a veces, a pesar de la insistencia de Hanji, Levi prefería que se hospedaran en un hotel. Justo como había sucedido en esa ocasión, tanto Moblit como Hanji tenían que trabajar y al pastelero no le hacía ninguna gracia quedarse vacacionando en la casa de otros, mientras que los dueños de la vivienda tenían que asistir a sus trabajos.

Estando allí acostado en la cama del hotel, mientras Levi se encargaba de preparar a Armin para dormir, Erwin continuó recapitulando todas las cosas que habían pasado desde hacía ya más de una década atrás. Después de haber resuelto el problema luego de haberle declarado a su padre sobre su homosexualidad, Erwin tomó dos grandes pasos en su vida: comenzó a llevar terapia y presentó su propuesta para su primer libro.

Con la ayuda psicológica, Erwin fue mejorando cada vez más, tuvo recaídas e incluso tuvo que tomar medicación por un tiempo. Pero llegó el momento en el que ya no tuvo que continuar llevando terapia. Acerca de su primer libro, realmente no le fue nada bien y de hecho, esa fue una de las razones para su recaída, que en realidad no fue tan grave, debido al tratamiento que llevaba. Erwin había presentado su propuesta, que le tomó más de un año en escribir, solo para ser cruelmente rechazada en la editorial en la que Mike trabajaba.

De todas formas, su amigo Mike le aconsejó que publicara el libro en internet, como un _ebook_. Mike le aseguró que el libro vendería, y que no se desanimara ya que era bastante común que rechazaran a los escritores nuevos en su primer intento. Erwin siguió su consejo y se sorprendió de comprobar que realmente, su libro fue comprado por un número considerable de personas. Pero aun así, se sentía bastante deprimido de no haber podido debutar como escritor.

El rubio se tuvo que conformar en un principio, con pedir un trabajo como editor en la editorial _Army_ , para la cual ya trabajaba. Aunque eso le sirvió bastante para continuar aprendiendo, además, varios editores veteranos se enteraron sobre su libro y lo compraron en línea. Algunos le aconsejaron sobre los errores que había tenido, y otros le aseguraron que definitivamente era buen material, y que en la otra editorial habían sido demasiado “estúpidos” como para no aceptarlo. Lo cual contribuyó enormemente a motivar al rubio para trabajar en otra obra.

Su segundo libro no le tomó tanto tiempo, pero esta vez, fue aceptado en la editorial. Erwin nunca presentó una de sus obras en _Army,_ ya que nunca terminó de caerle bien el gerente del lugar, razón que para él mismo era muy tonta pero también válida; ya que no soportaba la idea de trabajar más con un hombre a quien no le importaba tratar bien a sus empleados. Y también, la editorial en la que trabajaba Mike era mucho más grande y famosa, la gente por lo general se dejaba llevar por el nombre y Erwin sabía que muchas personas compraban los libros de ese lugar, no porque fuesen buenos sino por el renombre del lugar. A él más que cualquier otra cosa, le interesaba llegar a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles con su obras y poder hacer felices a las personas por medio de su escritura.

Y definitivamente, su incursión en el mundo de la literatura, había resultado todo un reto. Para cuando Erwin logró ser contratado como escritor, por más que lo intentaron, Mike no logró ser asignado como su editor, ya que para ese momento, el rubio más alto era un editor estrella que había mostrado habilidades fuera de lo común, a pesar de su corta edad y solo le era asignado a autores más conocidos. Las historias de Erwin tampoco vendieron muy bien en un principio, por lo que la editorial le había puesto un ultimátum.

Mike le aseguraba que sus historias eran muy buenas, pero que la misma editorial no les daba la suficiente publicidad como para que la gente se atreviera a leerlas. Ya que era bastante difícil que las personas se interesaran en autores poco conocidos, aunque fuese una editorial de renombre. Erwin no sabía qué podía hacer, estaba bastante desesperado, pero ya había logrado progresar lo suficiente como para no recaer en otra de sus depresiones. Además, el constante apoyo de su familia, amigos y Levi, habían jugado un papel muy importante tanto en su “curación” como en el poder enfrentar los problemas que la vida le traía.

Fue por esa misma razón, que Erwin no se desmoronó cuando su mejor amigo, le dijo que finalmente abandonaría el país junto a su prometido. A pesar de que era algo que sabía desde que se habían conocido, Erwin jamás pensó que llegaría el día en el que Mike tuviera que irse realmente. Todo por lo que Nanaba y Mike habían trabajado durante su juventud, había sido con el único objetivo de costearse el traslado de domicilio, a cualquier país en el que pudieran contraer matrimonio y seguir trabajando en lo que amaban. Y de boca del mismo Mike, Erwin sabía que ellos no querían irse, pero esa era la única manera en la que podían cumplir su deseo.

Pero en lugar de desesperar, ante la idea de no volver a ver a su mejor amigo, y que tuviese que abandonar su hogar aunque no lo quisiera en realidad. Erwin decidió emprender una lucha que evitaría que Mike tuviese que cumplir la promesa que se habían hecho él y Nanaba, hacía mucho tiempo.

 _“Mike, dame tan solo un año más y te probaré que no tienes que abandonar tu país para ser feliz. ¡Confía en mí!”_ Fueron las palabras que el regordete rubio le dijo a su amigo, mostrando tal convicción y confianza, que Mike no tuvo más que aceptar su propuesta; pero advirtiéndole que, si en un año nada había cambiado, se irían.

A partir de ese momento, Erwin comenzó con su pelea por los derechos de las parejas del mismo sexo. Ni siquiera lo había pensado para él y Levi, siendo que se encontraban en las mismas condiciones, de no poder contraer matrimonio si alguna vez lo deseaban. Lo hizo con el objetivo de ayudar a su mejor amigo, así como él le había ayudado en tantas ocasiones en el pasado.

Erwin no perdió tiempo en lanzarse a las calles para protestar, presentar la demanda de los derechos ante la ley, escribir cartas al gobierno, recoger firmas y paulatinamente, hacer contactos quienes eran de los mismos intereses y quienes se unieron a su causa. Por alguna razón, la personalidad de Erwin hacía que todo el que escuchara su discurso, quisiera seguirlo. Así que para cuando se había cumplido el año que Mike le había dado de prórroga, aunque aún estaban lejos de cumplir su objetivo, Mike pudo ver que su amigo había hecho muchísimo avance, por primera vez en ese país.

Por supuesto que había sido bastante difícil, Erwin no solo había recibido apoyo, sino que también había encontrado mucha oposición a su causa. En incontables ocasiones fue víctima de insultos, agresión, discriminación y rechazo. Pero todo aquello, ya no le afectaba. Máxime que tenía a Levi siempre a su lado apoyándole y también al resto de sus amigos e incluso a su padre, quien cabe destacar, fue de bastante ayuda, ya que poseía contactos valiosos que ayudaron a que todo comenzara a marchar.

Entre todo ese embrollo, Levi había pedido un préstamo para finalmente, montar su propia pastelería. Fue apoyado por Kenny, Shadis, Théodore, el señor Smith y por su puesto Erwin y sus amigos. A pesar de lo ocupados que se encontraban, Levi sentía que era el momento de cumplir el sueño por el que había trabajado durante tantísimos años. Así que, con el dinero que le entregaron en el banco, el pastelero adquirió un pequeño local en el cual montó su establecimiento.

Fue bastante difícil en sus inicios. Todos sus amigos, pero principalmente su tío y su _suegro_ , trabajaron arduamente para montar el lugar. En sus ratos libres, tanto el señor Smith como Kenny y por supuesto Erwin, se encargaban de pintar, construir, acomodar e instalar, todo lo necesario para que finalmente Levi comenzara a trabajar en su pastelería. Cuando el lugar estuvo listo, Levi renunció a su trabajo en _L’escadron_ y le puso muchísimo empeño a sacar adelante su nuevo negocio.

A pesar de que tenía que trabajar muchísimo, máxime que tenía una deuda que pagar y en un principio no se podía dar el lujo de contratar asistentes; Levi ya se había formado toda una reputación como _“el mejor pastelero de la ciudad”_. Así que tanto los clientes asiduos que tenía desde sus tiempos como asistente con Shadis, así como los muchos que había adquirido en su trabajo en el restaurante, fueron los primeros en acudir con entusiasmo a su local, que rápidamente fue adquiriendo fama.

Y a pesar de que pasaron tiempos difíciles, mientras todo eso ocurría, continuaban con la incesante lucha; que había traído también buenos frutos para Erwin: el rubio había logrado salir en los noticieros en varias ocasiones, siendo entrevistado con respecto a su causa, también había salido en periódicos y programas. De esa manera se había hecho publicidad involuntariamente. La gente comenzó a buscar sus libros, los cuáles de un momento a otro aumentaron en ventas, logrando salvarlo del ultimátum que le habían dado en la editorial.

Con el cambio de gobierno para ese entonces, se había presentado un proyecto de ley en el que se le garantizarían los derechos a las personas sexualmente diversas. La lucha fuera de terminar; se intensificó para Erwin y sus amigos, pero finalmente, dicha ley se aprobó y los frutos de todo su esfuerzo y sacrificios se vieron recompensados.

Cuando la ley fue puesta en vigencia, Mike y Nanaba fueron los primeros en todo el país en contraer matrimonio. Aunque obviamente, sólo podían hacerlo de manera legal y no por la iglesia (aunque tampoco eran demasiado religiosos), el acto resultó ser toda una celebración. Ya que no tuvieron que abandonar el país, con el dinero que habían ahorrado dieron el primer pago para la compra de una bonita casa en un pacífico vecindario y el resto, lo utilizaron para su boda.

Al acto no solo asistieron sus amigos cercanos, sino también, los niños del orfanato, Nina la mujer que había criado a Mike y muchísimas de las personas de la comunidad LGTB de la ciudad; quienes vitoreaban y celebraban el haber triunfado. La boda dio de qué hablar incluso en las noticias, ya que era la primera que se realizaba desde que se había puesto en marcha la ley y también había resultado ser todo un espectáculo, con cientos de invitados.

Y siendo el mayor responsable del movimiento que logró que aquello se volviera una realidad. Erwin solo consiguió hacerse más y más conocido cada vez, y sus libros se hicieron bastante populares, entre los simpatizantes de la causa e incluso, personas que no los apoyaban pero que terminaron aceptando la calidad de los libros que escribía.

Por su parte Levi, estaba también siendo sumamente exitoso. En menos tiempo del que se esperaban, _Liberté,_ la pastelería del talentoso Levi Ackerman, estaba en boca de todos en la ciudad. Y con el tiempo, el pastelero fue capaz de contratar a un par de asistentes para su local. E incluso, tuvo que moverse a un lugar mucho más amplio para atender a toda la clientela que llegaba.

Levi se encontraba finalmente viviendo el sueño de toda su vida, pero incluso era mucho mejor, ya que no solo había logrado convertirse en un famoso pastelero y abrir su propia pastelería, sino que también, compartía su vida con el hombre más amoroso, fuerte, valiente y amable que pudo haber encontrado en la vida. El hombre en ese momento, pensó que solo había algo que podía completar su felicidad y eso era, contraer nupcias con Erwin, aprovechando que habían ganado aquella lucha.

El pastelero nunca había dejado de pensar que había desperdiciado su declaración de amor hacia Erwin, años atrás y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de compensarlo; a pesar de que su novio le decía que no tenía por qué hacer una cosa así.  Pero en ese momento, en el que casarse con el rubio era una realidad, Levi decidió planear su “épica propuesta” la cual llevó a cabo poco tiempo después.

Levi comenzó con lo que parecía una salida normal: Por la mañana, fueron a un restaurante que era muy famoso por sus waffles con fruta y otras delicias para los desayunos; con la excusa de que “simplemente se le había antojado desayunar en lugar de cenar como era lo acostumbrado”. Luego de comer, se dirigieron al centro comercial, ya que el pastelero le dijo a su pareja que deseaba comprar algo de ropa. Resultó ser que Levi adquirió un traje casual, pero bastante elegante y después de eso, convenció al rubio de ir a comprar uno para él. Esta vez, Levi le dijo que deseaba tomar algunas fotografías y que era buena idea que estuviesen bien vestidos para “presumirles a sus amigos su sensualidad y dejarlos boquiabiertos”.

A Erwin realmente no le pareció extraño, ya que Levi de vez en cuando acostumbraba a hacer cosas bastante diferentes con motivo de mantener la relación como algo interesante y divertido; incluso el mismo Erwin solía hacer cosas espontáneas de vez en cuando. De manera que el rubio también adquirió un bonito conjunto y ambos se vistieron con sus nuevas ropas; saliendo camino a un jardín botánico, el cual era uno de los lugares preferidos de Erwin. Levi le sugirió que tomaran las fotografías allí, y al rubio le pareció una espléndida idea.

Caminaron por largo rato entre las distintas secciones del jardín, fotografiándose entre ellos y el uno al otro. Junto a las hermosas flores e interesantes plantas del lugar, cerca del lago en donde vivían los majestuosos cisnes, sobre el puente de estilo japonés, y en medio de los bellísimos rosales. Finalmente, Levi le sugirió que entraran al laberinto de setos, el cual habían recorrido ya tantas veces en otras ocasiones, que no había manera de que no supieran el camino hasta el centro.

De todas formas, alegremente entraron de la mano al gran laberinto ubicado en el jardín, y recorrieron con lentitud sus pasillos, deteniéndose de cuando en cuando para besarse apasionadamente entre los arbustos, justo como todas las otras veces en las que habían visitado el lugar. Pero en esa ocasión, hubo algo distinto, que Erwin jamás se esperaba:

En el centro del laberinto, había un espacio amplio y una bonita fuente, en la cual siempre se sentaban para observar el agua correr por un rato antes de salir del lugar.  Pero en esa ocasión, Erwin se sorprendió de ver que a un lado de la fuente, había una pequeña mesa, cubierta por un bonito e infantil mantel, con diseño de cupcakes y donas de colores. No había nada sobre la mesa, pero el rubio se acercó con curiosidad.

Mas antes de que siquiera tuviese tiempo de preguntar el porqué de aquella mesa en un lugar como ese, una alegre música comenzó a sonar de la nada, y al voltearse, Erwin pudo ver varias personas vestidas igualmente con trajes de colores y máscaras; que se agruparon frente a él y comenzaron a bailar al son de la música. Aquel arreglo musical pasaba de notas de electrónica, a música clásica, pop e inclusive un toque de bailes clásicos. Erwin no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, pero se sorprendió mucho más al punto de quedar sin habla, cuando el mismo Levi con todo y su semblante amargo, se unió al baile.

En la parte final de la coreografía, las personas disfrazadas hicieron una fila mientras continuaban bailando, rodeando la fuente y volviendo a su lugar, pero con esa distracción, otra persona había salido de entre los arbustos, entregándole a Levi una caja de cristal, la cual colocó sobre la mesa al ser el último en la fila del baile.

—¿Qué es esto Levi? — Preguntó el rubio, quien estaba tanto estupefacto como emocionado ante aquel espectáculo.

—Míralo por ti mismo… — Respondió Levi, señalando galantemente con su mano, aquel encierro de cristal.

Erwin se acercó a la mesa y retiró la tapa, para encontrarse con un hermosamente decorado pastel, de aquel sabor que era tan significativo para ellos dos: Chocolate y Fresas. En el centro del postre, Levi había colocado una flor creada a partir de fresas frescas, cortadas en esa forma, y su botón, era nada menos que el anillo de compromiso. Una sencilla argolla de plata blanca con una pequeña aguamarina; ya que el pastelero pensó que esa piedra haría juego con los ojos de su amado.

— Erwin… — El rubio volteó a ver a su amante sin palabras tras lo que había ocurrido, sintiendo inclusive el llanto amenazando por salir. El pastelero miró directamente a los emocionados ojos de su pareja, sumamente nervioso y tratando de recordar el discurso que había memorizado para aquella ocasión. — ¡Demonios! Sabes que las palabras no son lo mío. — El pastelero decidió rendirse a la iniciativa de dar un discurso cursi y ensayado y decidió simplemente ser él mismo y sacar lo que albergaba en su corazón. —Escucha Erwin, siempre te he dicho que no te sería sencillo deshacerte de mí, así que pensé en ponerte un pequeño grillete, así te tendré atado a mí de por vida. ¿Qué te parece eso? ¿eh?

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu prisionero Levi? — Replicó jocosamente el rubio, mas no le dio espacio a Levi para contestar, ya que se agachó para plantar un tierno y lento beso sobre sus temblorosos labios. — Si con ello puedo estar siempre a tu lado, no opondré resistencia. — La amplia sonrisa de Erwin solo podía ser superada por la de Levi, que no cabía en sí de la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Mientras las personas disfrazadas aplaudían y vitoreaban, Levi tomó el anillo y lo colocó en el dedo de Erwin, completando aquel “ritual” y sintiéndose satisfecho de que todo le hubiese salido tan bien. Posteriormente, cortó un trozo de aquel pastel el cual le dio de comer a Erwin directamente en la boca y el rubio tomó el resto del pedazo, imitando a su ahora prometido y acercándolo a su boca para que lo degustara. Al final, Levi cortó el resto del pastel y lo repartió entre aquellas personas, que resultaron ser miembros de una academia de danza coreográfica, a quienes Levi había contratado tiempo atrás para su proposición.

Aquella magnífica propuesta de matrimonio, hacía a Erwin estremecerse cada vez que la recordaba en años posteriores a aquello, aunque no tenía que conformarse sólo con recordarla; ya que todo había sido grabado en video. De hecho, ese video le causó a Levi pasar por muchas vergüenzas ante las amistosas burlas de sus amigos, tanto la primera vez que lo vieron; como en otras ocasiones en las que lo repetían. Fue simplemente épico, ver al gruñón de Levi interpretando una coreografía, temblando de nervios y sonriendo de oreja a oreja al obtener el “sí”.

La boda, se llevó a cabo un año después de eso. No fue un evento tan llamativo como la de Mike y Nanaba, en esa ocasión solo invitaron a amigos y algunos conocidos. La ceremonia de hecho, se llevó a cabo en ese mismo jardín botánico, en una zona que tenían destinada para ese tipo de eventos. Para la ocasión, Levi se había vestido totalmente de blanco, inclusive sus zapatos y el corbatín que usaba eran de ese color, muy contrario a los oscuros colores que normalmente solía vestir. Por otro lado, Erwin vestía saco, pantalón y corbata color azul, con un chaleco rosa pálido y camisa blanca. Ambos atuendos habían sido el regalo de bodas de Isabel para ambos.

Para ese entonces, Isabel se había convertido en una diseñadora de modas, pero lo que realmente le dio éxito, fue irónicamente una idea que surgió del sufrimiento de Erwin. Por años, Isabel fue testigo de lo difícil que era para Erwin en ocasiones encontrar ropa de su talla, o encontrar ropa que le quedara y también fuese bonita y moderna. Así que, desde que estaba en la universidad, su proyecto final fue diseñar ropa a la moda para personas de talle grande.

Al terminar su carrera, la muchacha trabajó bastante duro en una casa de modas, hasta que pudo al igual que Levi, pedir un préstamo para montar su propio negocio, enteramente dedicado a vestir a las personas con sobrepeso. Como era sumamente difícil encontrar tiendas que ofrecieran ese tipo de prendas, el negocio de Isabel _“Magnolia’s”_ creció como la espuma. Y desde un inicio, Erwin fue tanto un cliente asiduo, como su modelo en varias ocasiones, cuando la mujer se encontraba en su “proceso creativo”.

Pero no solo ella sino también su esposo Farlan, había logrado obtener el éxito. Nadie se imaginaba que el hombre terminaría convirtiéndose en un abogado, y era uno bastante bueno en realidad. Incluso, fue de gran ayuda para la causa por la que Erwin luchó por tanto tiempo, aconsejándolos y dándoles asesoría legal en todo momento.

El día de la boda de Erwin y Levi, era uno que tanto ellos como sus familiares y amigos, recordarían para toda su vida, como uno de los días más felices que hubiesen experimentado. Los amigos de ambos y sus padres, que habían sido testigos de todo lo que habían pasado hasta llegar allí, se sentían rebosantes de alegría y orgullo por ellos. Que al fin estuviesen viviendo la vida que merecían luego de tanto esfuerzo y bastante sufrimiento, les llenaba de satisfacción.

La pareja de recién casados, celebró su luna de miel con un viaje por varios países de Europa, en donde pasaron cientos de experiencias nuevas y felices, tomaron muchas fotografías, comieron muchas cosas deliciosas e hicieron el amor en múltiples ocasiones. Aprovecharon su paso por Francia para visitar a Théodore, el mentor de Levi; quien había regresado hacía un par de años a su tierra natal, alegando que extrañaba su patria y habiendo sido ayudado económicamente por Levi para que pudiese regresar.

El pastelero mayor, no pudo asistir a la boda, pero los recibió muy cariñosamente en su casa, atiborrándolos con deliciosos postres y su amable hospitalidad, hasta que lo dejaron asegurándole que volverían a visitarlo tanto como pudiesen. En años subsecuentes, la pareja cumplió su promesa, y le visitaron en varias ocasiones.

* * *

 

En su habitación de hotel, donde Erwin se encargaba de repasar los acontecimientos de su vida, ya se encontraba acostado al lado de su esposo, acunándolo entre sus rollizos brazos lugar al que siempre había pertenecido el pequeño hombre. Mas no podía conciliar el sueño ya que se había dado a la tarea de recordar. Escuchó entonces en la cama de al lado a su pequeño hijo revolviéndose en su sueño y no pudo evitar sonreír, con el pecho a reventar del amor que sentía por él.

La pareja había adoptado a Armin casi dos años atrás, cuando el pequeño tenía tan solo tres años. Desde que Mike había llevado a Erwin por primera vez al orfanato en donde creció, el rubio jamás había dejado de asistir. Sus visitas, en ocasiones menos frecuentes debido al ajetreado ritmo de vida que llevaba, siempre eran una alegría muy grande para aquellos infantes.

A veces, Mike, Nanaba y Erwin visitaban el lugar juntos. Pero en otras ocasiones Erwin asistía solo, les llevaba dulces o incluso algunos postres horneados por Levi, les leía cuentos que él mismo escribía y jugaba con ellos. En las navidades, era frecuente que el rubio aprovechara su regordeta complexión para vestirse de Santa Claus y llevarles obsequios que recolectaban entre todos sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo.

Armin, llegó al orfanato siendo tan solo un bebé. Sus padres habían fallecido y su único familiar restante era su abuelo quien estaba muy mayor y no podía hacerse cargo de él, por lo que los servicios infantiles decidieron entregarlo al orfanato de Rose para que fuese dado en adopción. Erwin lo conoció desde que llegó, pero al verlo crecer, se encariñó muchísimo con él, siendo que desde temprana edad, demostró gran madurez, inteligencia y curiosidad.

Erwin no se había planteado jamás llegar a adoptar a alguno de los huérfanos, se conformaba con sus visitas. Pero había quedado tan prendado de Armin, que finalmente, cuando el niño tenía tres años, Erwin tomó el valor para hacerle la alocada propuesta a Levi.

—¿Amas a ese niño cierto? — Fue la respuesta del pastelero, al ver a Erwin nervioso como no lo había visto en años, al momento de hacerle la pregunta.

— Lo amo. — Contestó el rollizo rubio sin titubear.

—Ya me lo suponía… — Suspiró Levi. — Hablas de él todo el tiempo, poniendo una cara de idiota monumental. En cierto modo, creo que ya me esperaba esto Erwin. Estoy seguro de que serás un padre ejemplar, pero ¿estás seguro de que quieres exponer a un pobre niño a ser criado por mí?

—Pero ¡¿qué dices Levi?! A tu manera, eres un hombre amable, amoroso y preocupado por todos a quienes amas. Eres mi más grande felicidad y estoy seguro de que podrás serlo para este niño. Claro, sólo si tú quieres hacerlo, jamás te obligaría a dar un paso tan importante si no estás completamente seguro.

— Es muy probable que ese niño ya te ame a ti también Erwin, pero ¿y si no le llego a caer bien? ¿y si no llega a amarme a mí?

— En ese caso, solo tienes que hornearle un delicioso pastel y verás como llegas a su corazón. Mira lo que pasó conmigo. — El rubio le sonrió dulcemente a su esposo.

— ¿Y que el niño termine como tú? — Comentó Levi jocosamente, mientras apretaba los rollos de los lados de su pareja. Los dos rieron animadamente y terminaron abrazándose. —Quiero intentarlo, Erwin.

Ante la afirmativa de Levi, Erwin no pudo evitar levantarlo en brazos, totalmente eufórico y besarlo una y otra vez, agradeciéndole sin cesar.

Lo siguiente que supieron era que habían terminado el proceso de adopción y llevaban al pequeño Armin a su casa. Puesto que Erwin fue quien propuso su adopción, el niño tomó el apellido Smith.

En el año previo a contraer matrimonio, se habían mudado a vivir a una casa ubicada precisamente en el mismo vecindario en el que vivía Mike. Anterior a ello estaban viviendo en un departamento ellos dos, puesto que le habían dejado el otro a Kenny para que viviera solo y así ellos podían tener un poco más de privacidad, y el tío de Levi, ya no tendría que aguantar verlos cariñosos todo el tiempo. Pero al casarse habían decidido comprar una casa propia y habían tomado una buena decisión. La vivienda contaba con tres habitaciones y una de ellas, la adaptaron con un diseño infantil y la llenaron con juguetes y libros para recibir a su nuevo hijo.

En un principio, fue difícil para Levi adaptarse, pero Armin era un niño muy educado y bastante cariñoso, que terminó por ganarse el corazón del pastelero en poco tiempo. Levi no era muy dado a mostrar afecto, tan solo con Erwin y tampoco era muy meloso; pero en la privacidad de su hogar, no tuvo problema en comenzar a ser de ese modo con el niño.

Erwin no se explicaba cómo era posible experimentar más felicidad de la que ya había sentido en todos esos años, desde que conoció a Levi. Pero el ver a su amado esposo, jugando con su hijo, contándole historias, dándole de comer, ayudándole a vestirse o arropándolo para ir a dormir; hacían sentir su pecho explotar de júbilo.

Desde que el niño llegó a la casa, la vida de los dos cambió totalmente, pero eran realmente felices. Era una escena común encontrar a los tres dormidos en el sofá, abrazados el uno al otro tras haberse quedado dormidos viendo una película. O en el parque, jugando con una pelota, juego que Erwin no disfrutaba especialmente debido a que por su contextura aún se agitaba fácilmente al realizar actividad física. También se les podía ver caminando los tres de la mano, por las calles de la ciudad, en el centro comercial o en cualquier otro lugar, a pesar de las (aún en esos tiempos) reprobatorias miradas de algunos.

Uno de los juegos favoritos de Armin, era subirse a la gran barriga de Erwin, mientras que este la movía de arriba hacia abajo o a los lados, siempre lograba sacarle carcajadas tanto al niño como a Levi, al ver tan hilarante situación. También le gustaba ver cómo Levi preparaba sus postres, el pastelero solía hornear cupcakes con diseños infantiles, que hacían los ojos del pequeño brillar de emoción. Y siempre le dejaba lamer la espátula que utilizaba para colocar la cubierta de los pasteles.

Probablemente, eran la familia más feliz que muchos de sus amigos y conocidos jamás hubiesen visto. Y así era como ellos se sentían. Armin le había caído muy bien tanto al padre de Erwin como a Kenny, quienes estaban satisfechos con el nieto que les había tocado tener. Incluso el señor Smith aprovechó para decirle a Erwin, lo mucho que se había equivocado en el pasado y lo orgulloso que estaba de la hermosa familia que había formado.

Por su parte, Mike y Nanaba a como lo habían expresado años atrás, nunca se animaron a adoptar a un niño. El bailarín se ausentaba a veces por temporadas muy largas, de modo que no querían exponer a un infante a ese estilo de vida. Así que, mientras siguieron apoyando el orfanato, dedicaron su vida a viajar cada vez que podían. En todos esos años habían hecho visitas a varios países y habían logrado acumular muchísimas experiencias y recuerdos felices. Y como eran vecinos de la pareja, se pasaban a visitar a Armin a menudo, a quien le habían indicado que debía llamarlos “tíos”.

Otro que terminó siendo “tío” de Armin, fue su gran amigo Floch; con quien conservó la amistad por todos esos años. Para ese tiempo, Levi al menos lo soportaba pero siempre se mantenía receloso, a pesar de que Floch había tenido varias parejas a quienes les había presentado y por esos días, llevaba más de tres años con el mismo hombre. A Armin le gustaba visitar a Floch en su departamento ya que tenía muchos video juegos, figuras de acción e historietas; y al hombre, le encantaba compartir con él todos sus hobbies.

 

* * *

 

Satisfecho con la vida que le había tocado, Erwin acurrucó a su durmiente esposo mucho más entre sus brazos, bostezó y se quedó plácidamente dormido. No se dio cuenta de nada más, hasta el día siguiente en el que Levi le despertó moviéndolo de un lado al otro y llamándolo.

—¿Qué ocurre Levi? — Preguntó el rubio, dándose la vuelta para ver a su esposo sentado a la orilla de la cama.

—Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Isabel. — El pastelero le entregó el teléfono celular a su esposo, para que lo leyera él mismo.

Los ojos de Erwin se abrieron con sorpresa y terminó de despabilarse al leer el contenido del mensaje:

“ _Estoy embarazada”_

Era lo que rezaba simplemente corto texto.

—¡Eso es fantástico! — Exclamó Erwin con excitación por la buena noticia. Al fin Armin tendrá alguien con quien jugar.

—¿Qué dices Erwin? Isabel ya está vieja para tener hijos. — Se quejó el pastelero, quien no sabía demasiado sobre el tema, pero temía un poco por su amiga.

— ¡Exageras! Todavía está en buena edad, si se apresura inclusive podría tener otro. No te preocupes por ella Levi, verás que todo va a salir bien. Pronto estará tan barrigona como yo, e igual de feliz. — Bromeó el rubio para luego besar la mejilla de Levi, entregarle de vuelta su teléfono y levantarse para despertar a Armin.

Ese día, era el último de sus vacaciones, por lo que la familia aprovechó para ir a la playa, en donde construyeron castillos de arena, jugaron con la pelota, se bañaron en el mar. Le estuvieron enseñando a Armin a nadar y comieron helados sentados en el muelle. Y a pesar de toda la diversión, Erwin notó que Levi se encontraba un poco pensativo. Así que esperó a la noche, cuando su hijo cayó rendido ante el cansancio, para aprovechar y hablar con su esposo.

—Levi, ¿hay algo que te preocupa? Has estado algo distraído todo el día.

—No bromeas cuando dices que aprendiste a leer a los Ackerman ¿cierto? — El pastelero se sorprendió, nunca terminaba de hacerlo cada vez que Erwin era capaz de ver a través de sí, tan fácilmente.

— Bueno, con respecto a lo que dijiste sobre el bebé de Isabel, en realidad hace tiempo me lo venía planteando, no me parece justo que Armin no tenga niños con quien compartir.

— Tienes razón, pero al menos en la guardería puede jugar con otros cuando lo cuidan mientras nos ausentamos por nuestros empleos. Aunque tal como tú y yo lo hicimos, muchos niños crecen en solitario.

— Precisamente por eso, ambos sabemos lo solo que te sentías tú y lo difícil que fue para mí aceptar tener amigos, luego de haber vivido en solitario por mucho tiempo. A pesar de que nos tiene a nosotros, tal vez no sería mala idea…

—¿Quieres que adoptemos a otro niño Levi?

—Bueno, me parece que tenemos el dinero suficiente… además cuando el hijo de Isabel esté lo suficientemente grande para poder jugar con Armin, él ya no querrá jugar con niños pequeños y…

— Levi, Levi. — Erwin tomó ambas manos del pastelero y besó el dorso de cada una. —¿Estás seguro? Estás a punto de abrir tu academia y estarás muy ocupado.

— Quisiera que nuestra familia creciera un poco más y sobre todo, deseo ofrecerte la vida que prometí darte hace muchos años Erwin. — Declaró el pastelero seriamente.

— Ya me has dado todo Levi, la vida que he llevado a tu lado, ha sido con creces muchísimo más de lo que yo esperaba. Aquel miserable joven gordo y con problemas de autoestima severos; jamás se hubiese esperado experimentar tanta dicha. Todo gracias a ti Levi, siempre has sido y siempre serás mi ángel. Si quieres tener otro hijo, lo tendremos. De hecho, en el orfanato hay una niñita de la misma edad de Armin que siento que se llevaría muy bien contigo, su nombre es Mikasa.

— ¡Está decidido entonces! — A pesar de las vergonzosas palabras de Erwin, Levi se aferró con fuerza al blando y cálido cuerpo. — Pero esta vez, la niña llevará mi apellido.

—Lo que tú quieras, Levi. Te amo…

Los esposos celebraron su nueva decisión con un apasionado beso y una acalorada sesión de caricias. Erwin, pensando una vez más en todo lo que había llegado a vivir gracias a Levi y todo lo que le esperaba. Hacía muchos años, Erwin había aprendido a ser feliz con su cuerpo, a sentirse amado y deseado y jamás darse por menos, al punto en el que a esas alturas de su vida; era incluso capaz de bromear acerca de su sobrepeso.

El hombre inseguro y acomplejado que alguna vez fue, era solo un vago recuerdo. Un fantasma de un pasado distante, que fuera de agobiarlo, era el constante recuerdo de la fortaleza que había llegado a ganar, del esfuerzo y sacrificio que había dado, que finalmente le hizo ganar la lucha contra sí mismo. Y gracias a esa victoria, el resto de su vida, con altos y bajos, simplemente había sido una colección de triunfos y su mayor premio era poder permanecer al lado de Levi y amarlo; hasta que la vida abandonara su cuerpo, que esperaba fuese en muchísimos años, ya que aún les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer.

Levi por su parte, se regocijaba en la suavidad del cuerpo de su amante, pensando en lo mucho que aún le gustaba, en que a pesar del paso de los años, seguía siendo capaz de despertar su lujuria y hacerlo enloquecer. Pero también, sintiendo su pecho arder con pasión. El poder amar a alguien de esa manera, el sentirse amado de igual manera, el poder apoyarse en un hombre tan confiable y poner su vida y su felicidad en sus manos; era un sentimiento único. Y esa no era ni la mitad del camino, un emocionante futuro les esperaba, y para Levi, no había mayor dicha en la vida que poder seguir adelante apretando fuertemente la mano de su adorable _Pastelito._

 

Fin.

 

* * *

 

**Este fanfic fue finalizado el 6 de Junio del 2018.**

**Con todo el amor de mi corazón para Erwin, Levi y ustedes,**

**~Izu~**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Ojalá y les haya gustado! Y sigan leyendo la historia. Eso sí, tardaré un poco en actualizar porque como saben aún les debo los finales de Dancing on a Highwire y ABC of Love, no quisiera dejarlos en Hiatus por este capricho. Sé que debí haberme esperado para publicar hasta terminar las otras, pero es que nunca había escrito algo que me diera tanto gusto. Aunque les confieso que yo escribí juntos los dos primeros capítulos, tal vez con este no tengan la misma percepción que tengo yo que ya escribí toda esa parte de una sola vez, así que les ruego se pasen al siguiente cuando lo suba antes de decidir si lo seguirán o no.  
> También quisiera pedirles sus opiniones, no acostumbro a recibir reviews/comentarios, pero he notado que una cantidad no tan pequeña de personas me lee, y de verdad de verdad me interesa saber qué opinan de la historia. Aunque como los que me conocen saben, el recibir o no reviews no me impide seguir actualizando.  
> No olviden seguirme en mi nueva página de escritora en Facebook, me pueden buscar como Izuspp, allí subo todos los fanarts y portadas de los capítulos. De hecho hice varios dibujos para este fic y planeo seguir haciéndolos. En Face, tumblr y Deviantart estarán todos. Mis enlaces están en mi perfil.  
> Finalmente pero no menos importante, este fic de inicio a fin estará dedicado a Marian Nightroad; quien me apoyó con este proyecto enormemente y quien es la única persona que conozco que ama el EruRi y a Erwin tanto como yo o más. Además, es la escritora que más admiro y no me cansaré de decir que es la mejor escritora EruRi en español. Por favor, si no lo han hecho pasen a leer todas sus historias, ¡son hermosas!  
> Marian: Espero que te guste este regalo :D  
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!  
> ~Izu~


End file.
